Más allá de las murallas
by sobasicallyme
Summary: Había olvidado por qué había decidido unirme al Ejército de la Humanidad. Pero así fue cómo decidí poner las alas de la libertad a mi espalda, unas alas manchadas de sangre que él, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, parecía llevar sin remordimientos. Mi cometido era sanar personas, pero él parecía el único capaz de sanarme a mí. [LEVIXREADER]
1. I

**I**

¿Qué más podía hacer que correr? Mis pequeñas piernas no daban a vasto, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en ponernos a salvo. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza mi rostro, impidiéndome la visión, mientras mi respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, pero no me importó el dolor. Solo deseaba que parase, que mi hermano pequeño dejara de llorar. Sus gritos se extendían por el callejón como un eco, mientras me afanaba por rodearle con mis brazos intentando tranquilizarle, pero era inútil.

Fue entonces cuando tropecé. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en él. En Ezra, mi hermano, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y caí sobre él. Tan pronto como me di cuenta, me incorporé, pues él había dejado de llorar. Observé con angustia el pequeño hilo rojo que corría por el suelo, fundiéndose con los charcos de la calle. _Sangre_ , pensé, pero no era mía, era de él.

—¡AYUDA! —gritaron mis pequeños pulmones bajo la lluvia.

Aquel grito debió de ser suficiente porque las luces de la casa que había justo frente a nosotros se encendieron. Un hombre abrió la puerta de madera y salió al exterior, quedando completamente empapado al instante. Cuando vio la escena que tenía ante él, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y corrió al interior de la casa para salir de nuevo. El hombre recogió a mi hermano mientras yo le seguía como un fantasma. Bajo el quicio de la puerta esperaba una mujer con unas mantas. Tan pronto como cruzamos la puerta, rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermano con ellas y se metió en una habitación. Yo quería ir con él, pero el hombre me retuvo.

—¿Qué ha pasado, pequeña?

—Mamá... —me vi incapaz de responder nada más y sentí cómo un nudo se establecía en mi garganta.

Varios golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la casa y otros tres hombres entraron al interior del hogar. Nunca había estado tan asustada. Era incapaz de procesar correctamente lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, así que las caras de esos hombres estaban completamente borrosas para mí.

—¿Dónde está el niño? —preguntó uno de aquellos hombres, quien llevaba gafas.

—En esa habitación. Es solo un bebé.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, intentando contener el llanto.

—¿Eres la hija de los _ _ _ _, verdad? —uno de aquellos tipos, con el cabello rubio, se agachó para quedar a mi altura, así que me limité a asentir.

—Es una suerte que los haya encontrado —respondió el tercer hombre en cuestión dirigiéndose al que, desde entonces, era algo así como nuestro salvador- Unos bandidos han asaltado su casa mientras estaban los pequeños solos.

—Has sido muy valiente —me dijo el hombre rubio, acariciándome la cabeza con cariño.

Yo agaché el rostro. Yo no había hecho nada. Lo único que había hecho había sido correr y ¿de qué había servido? Había conseguido sacar a mi hermano sano y salvo y resultaba que, al huir, había tropezado y había caído sobre él, quien solo tenia meses. ¿Y si Ezra se moría? Habría muerto por mi culpa, no por aquellos bandidos.

—¡_ _ _ _!

Mi madre entró en la casa prácticamente tirando la puerta abajo. Corrió hasta mí y me resguardó en sus brazos, intentando reconfortarme, pero nada podía hacerlo, no hasta que supiera que Ezra estaba bien. Levanté la mirada unos segundos para toparme con los fríos ojos de mi padre, quien estaba de pie tras mi madre. Me di cuenta que la mirada llena de amor que me dedicaba cada vez que regresaba a casa por el trabajo se había desvanecido por completo y ya no quedaba nada de ella.

Todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue como una pesadilla. Si hacía unos minutos había podido ver a mi madre sonreír, sus gritos se taladraron en mi mente. Me tapé los oídos, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo. Los hombres la sujetaban mientras ella se retorcía en el suelo, llorando por mi hermano.

Todo había sido por mi culpa. Yo no era la única que lo creía. Mi padre también. Él no dijo nada cuando el médico les dio la noticia. Se acercó a mí y me elevó en el aire para, después, dejarme caer contra el suelo. Mis pequeños brazos amortiguaron el golpe y me vi obligada a levantarme por los golpes que mi padre seguía propinándome hasta que me sacó fuera de la casa. Mi diminuto cuerpo rodó sobre el barro que se había acumulado en las calles del Distrito de Klorva, situado en el exterior del oeste de la Muralla Rose, pero no me importó porque, cuando levanté la vista, mis ojos se posaron sobre la mirada de mi padre, que solo demostraba el profundo odio que me comenzó a profesar desde aquel día.

Él volvió a levantar su brazo para golpearme de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando pude ver que los cuatro hombres que habían estado en todo momento con ellos habían intentado retenerle sin mucho éxito. Yo cerré los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero éste nunca se produjo. Cuando abrí los ojos lentamente, mi madre sostenía el brazo de mi padre.

—Déjala —dijo mi madre con la voz aún entrecortada—. No ha sido su culpa —mi padre movió el brazo, pero, aún así, mi madre resistió para evitar que me pusiera una mano encima—. No ha sido su culpa.

Mi padre dejó caer el brazo a un costado y dio media vuelta para entrar en la casa, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí bajo la lluvia. Yo me puse en pie con dificultad. Tenía las piernas y los brazos magullados y un dolor intenso en el costado. Sin embargo, solo necesitaba que mi madre me dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Extendí mis brazos hacía ella. Necesitaba un abrazo, algo que me dijera que podría superar aquel día, pero lo único que recibí por su parte fue un leve movimiento de cabeza que me indicaba que aquel no era el momento. Aún no era el tiempo de perdonar.

Los cuatro hombres nos llevaron hasta el interior de la casa, donde el médico curó mis rasguños, pero no eran nada comparado con lo que le había sucedido a mi hermano.

Aquel día nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre. Yo tenía cinco años y mi hermano era un bebé de solo unos meses. Mis padres habían salido a comprar unas medicinas, dado que Ezra estaba comenzando a enfermar. Fueron solo unos minutos. Suficientes para que unos bandidos aprovecharan la ausencia de mis padres para entrar a robar. Mi hermano no paraba de llorar, así que nos descubrieron en seguida, a pesar de que intenté buscar un buen escondite para ambos. No les quedaba más remedio. Tenían que matar al bebé, ya que alertaría a los vecinos de su presencia y matarme también a mí, ya que había sido una testigo.

Aún no sé cómo lo hice, cómo cogí a Ezra entre mis brazos y escape colándome entre las piernas de aquellos tipos. Yo era muy pequeña todavía para saber qué tenia que hacer o adónde tenia que huir, así que me limité a correr. La lluvia era intensa y me impedía la visión, por eso no vi parte del suelo levantado. Tropecé. De la manera más tonta, sí, pero tropecé. A mis cinco años, carecía de respuesta o de brazos suficientemente fuertes y largos para proteger a mi hermano. Yo caí sobre él mientras su diminuta cabeza golpeó el suelo con un golpe seco. Era solo un bebé. Sin embargo, creció siendo el niño con la sonrisa más feliz del mundo. Y todavía lo era.

Ezra no murió, pero aquel golpe en la cabeza fue fatal para él, pues ya no crecería siendo un niño normal. Tuvo una lesión cerebral y, a partir de entonces, siempre necesitaría ser asistido por alguien. Tampoco aprendió a hablar, aunque sabía decir algunas palabras seguidas, pero con mucha dificultad.

Mi padre nunca me perdonó y no le culpo por ello. Yo tampoco me he perdonado. Mi madre, por otra parte, es la que mejor afrontó lo que sucedió aquel día. Necesitó unos meses para recomponerse y aceptar lo que había sucedido, pero, desde entonces, se volcó con sus dos hijos y eso, por supuesto, me incluía a mí. No solía dirigirse a mí con palabras muy cariñosas cuando estaba mi padre delante, pero siempre que él se iba a trabajar podía sentir que estaba con una familia normal, con una madre que me quería y que me cuidaba.

—Eres la niña más valiente que he conocido, _ _ _ _ —me repetía cada vez que me encontraba sentada en el escalón de nuestra casa, no queriendo ir a jugar con el resto de niños- Si no hubiera sido por ti, ninguno de los dos estaría aquí.

No me gustaba salir a jugar con otros niños porque sentía que le debía algo a mi hermano, así que siempre ayudaba a mi madre con sus cuidados y, aunque yo me sentía completamente dolida conmigo misma, él solo parecía tener ojos para mí, para su querida y adorada hermana mayor. Debido a eso comprendí que lo único que podía hacer era volcarme con los demás y, a los diez años, comencé a interesarme por la medicina. Con el poco dinero que me daba mi madre de vez en cuando compraba libros con los que podía seguir adquiriendo conocimientos. Mi objetivo, a partir de entonces, se convirtió en ayudar a los demás, en ser útil para la humanidad y poder redimirme en algún momento de lo que le había hecho a mi hermano pequeño.

—Mamá —mi madre me miró con curiosidad mientras le ayudaba a sacar a mi hermano de la bañera—. Quiero entrar en las tropas.

—¿En las tropas? —me preguntó sorprendida.

—Quiero ayudar a la gente. Quiero poder curar a los heridos.

—Para eso necesitarás saber medicina —agaché la cabeza. Tenía razón y, por muchos libros que comprara, necesitaba más formación si quería alcanzar mi objetivo—. Los libros no son suficientes, pero podemos hacer algo al respecto —añadió con una cálida sonrisa.

Si los ángeles existen, mi madre es uno de ellos. Ella misma le pidió al doctor que trató a mi hermano desde aquel fatídico día que me tomara como su aprendiz o que, al menos, me pudiera proporcionar ciertos conocimientos. Así fue como, desde los diez años, aprendí cosas del mundo de la medicina, pero todo lo que adquiría sentía que no era suficiente para mí. Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba alcanzar más. Sentía que, estando en esas murallas, no podría avanzar, no podría estar en paz conmigo misma.

Supongo que mi madre le comunicaría a mi padre mi decisión de entrar a las tropas, como él. Él era el capitán de una de las divisiones de las Tropas de Reconocimiento comandadas por Keith Shadis y uno de los soldados con mayor experiencia en ese campo. Nunca recibí ningún consejo por su parte, ni siquiera me disuadió, ya que no volvió a dirigirme nunca la palabra desde el día en que sucedió el accidente de mi hermano.

Mi madre, por su parte, sentía que, a cada día que pasaba, su preocupación por mí aumentaba. Iba a pasar tiempo fuera de casa, iba a dejarla sola y eso me aterrorizaba y, a la vez, me hacía sentir como si fuera una egoísta. Ella necesitaría mi ayuda dado que mi padre pasaba largos periodos fuera de casa, pero, si lo pensaba, nunca me lo dijo y fue la que, desde entonces, más apoyo me demostró en mi decisión de convertirme en un soldado.

La última noche que pasé en casa antes de unirme al ejército para completar mi entrenamiento fue la más dura que tuve nunca. Al menos, eso era lo que creí en ese momento. A medida que fui creciendo, pasé noches peores que esa, pero, en ese instante, a mis dieciséis años prácticamente recién cumplidos, sentía que el mundo se venía encima. Aquella noche me prometí a mí misma que sería el mejor soldado de la promoción y, así, conseguiría una plaza en la Policía Militar. La Muralla Sina era el lugar más seguro. Allí podrían trasladarse mi madre y mi hermano, tendría más tiempo para ellos, podría ayudarla a cuidar de él y, además, estarían mucho más protegidos que en Klorva.

—_ _ _ _, te qui-ero —pronunció mi hermano con dificultad mientras extendía los brazos hacia mí para que le abrazara.

—Yo también te quiero —le respondí, mientras me agachaba para corresponderle el abrazo. Él me apretó con fuerza, quizá más de la necesaria, pero no me importó en absoluto, ya que dado su problema a veces no controlaba sus acciones.

—Ya, ya, Ezra —dijo mi madre con una sonrisa—. Tu hermana debe entrar al ejército entera.

Ezra rio y me miró con sus ojos iluminados por la emoción y el orgullo. Lo haría por él.

Caminé hasta la puerta seguida muy de cerca por mi madre, quien me abrazó también. Cuando se separó de mí, sentí que sus ojos se habían cristalizado.

—Vamos a echarte de menos. Siempre habla más cuando estás tú.

Tragué saliva y eché un último vistazo al interior de la casa. Ezra me hizo un gesto con la mano, sentado desde la silla en la que estaría postrado para el resto de su vida. Su cabeza caía ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo que un nudo se instalara en mi pecho.

—Tengo que irme, mamá —dije, finalmente, pronunciando a duras penas aquellas palabras.

Mi madre asintió y se apartó de la puerta. No miré ni una sola vez atrás cuando caminé por las calles de Klorva en dirección a la plaza, donde miembros del ejército tomaban las solicitudes de los que serían aquel año los nuevos reclutas. No obstante, pude sentirla en todo momento, la mirada de mi madre viéndome marchar, aún incluso cuando me perdí entre la multitud de gente que abarrotaba aquella mañana las calles.

—¿Ha llegado el día, _ _ _ _? —me preguntó Maurice, el dicharachero panadero que vivía al girar la calle.

Él fue uno de los dos hombres que trajo consigo al medico para que atendiera a Ezra cuando todo sucedió. Él vio a los bandidos rondar por la calle, pero, cuando salió de su casa para alejarlos del lugar, ya era demasiado tarde y descubrió que habían irrumpido en nuestra casa. Así fue como buscó ayuda, pensando que podría haber ocurrido lo peor.

—Ha llegado —respondí con una sonrisa.

—¡Haz que tu hermano se sienta orgulloso!

—¡Eso no lo dude!

—Vamos a echarte de menos por aquí, sobre todo el doctor, que pierde a una gran ayudante —añadió la mujer de Maurice, asomando su cabeza por la ventana.

Yo me limité a sonreír y a hacer un gesto con la mano para despedirme de ellos. No podría completar mis conocimientos sobre medicina junto al médico, pero esperaba poder desarrollarlos algo más en el ejército. Allí tendría que curar heridos y enfermos y sería una buena prueba para mí.

Cuando llegué a la plaza esperé pacientemente a que llegara mi turno y, con determinación, dejé mi solicitud en la mesa. El joven que me atendió le echó un vistazo y, con un gesto de cabeza, asintió, indicándome que todo estaba correcto y que ya era, oficialmente, una recluta del ejército.

A partir de entonces, iba a entregar mi corazón a la humanidad todos los días de mi vida, aunque, unos años más tarde y por distintas circunstancias de la vida, terminé olvidándome de mis objetivos, del porqué había ingresado al ejército en un principio. Fue cierto joven de grandes ojos verdes y con una determinación incalculable el que me recordó que los humanos tenían un mundo que descubrir más allá de esas murallas que les rodeaban.

* * *

 **¡Primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic que publico! Es un LevixReader, así que espero que esté a la altura. Como imaginaréis, la rayita es para que pongáis vuestro nombre o apellido ;)**

 **Este primer capítulo cuenta con casi 3000 palabras. Tengo intención de que los siguientes sean mucho más extensos, pero supongo que será un poco en función de mi inspiración y de lo que dé de sí el capítulo.**

 **Así que espero que, a partir de ahora, disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**


	2. II

**II**

 _Año 845_

—Eso es… Pásalo con cuidado por debajo y ahora enróllalo alrededor de la extremidad con fuerza, tal y cómo has hecho antes.

Fruncí el ceño mientras seguía las instrucciones que la sanadora me iba dando con cuidado. Resultaba difícil mover un cuerpo más pesado que el mío, pero, poco a poco, descubrí que había ciertos trucos que me podrían facilitar el trabajo.

—¿Podrás terminar tú sola? —asentí, aún concentrada en mi tarea—. Bien. Cuando termines lava a ese paciente y, después, coloca los restos que tienen nombre en sus respectivas cajas para poder entregárselos a sus familias. Cuando termines, podrás irte.

No respondí. Tampoco fue necesario porque aquel era mi trabajo, así que la mujer dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, posiblemente para atender a otros pacientes que revestían mayor gravedad.

Una vez terminé de vendar la herida de aquel paciente, me dirigí a la cama contigua, donde un hombre yacía inconsciente desde hacía un par de días. Sus contusiones habían comenzado a sanar y lucían un mejor aspecto, pero los golpes que había recibido en la cabeza y en la espalda, unidos a la abundante pérdida de sangre, habían provocado que no diera señales de despertar en algún momento.

Llené un barreño con agua caliente antes de desvestirle y, después, tomé una esponja para lavar su cuerpo. No era una tarea cómoda tener que bañar a personas que, sobre todo, tenían mucha más edad que yo, pero había terminado acostumbrándome y, sobre todo, aprovechaba aquellos momentos para despejar mi mente o pensar en otras cosas.

Habían pasado unos tres días desde que la humanidad recordó por qué estaba tras aquellas murallas. Un titán de unos sesenta metros se había aparecido en el Distrito de Shiganshina y había hecho un agujero en el muro, permitiendo la entrada de numerosos titanes que arrasaron con gran parte de la población. La evacuación, sin embargo, parecía estar resultando un éxito, a pesar de las bajas, pero otro titán apareció para destruir el muro y se terminó perdiendo la Muralla María. La población se vio reducida considerablemente, pero aquellos que sobrevivieron se vieron confinados en Rose, donde la sobrepoblación estaba volviéndose insostenible. Desde entonces, el ambiente seguía cargado de una extraña sensación de muerte y terror, pues el miedo a que pudiera repetirse tal experiencia persistía.

Todas las tropas habían sido llamadas para ayudar en Shiganshina, ya que, tras pasar mucho tiempo en las murallas, las expediciones de las Tropas de Reconocimiento habían sido aprobadas de nuevo y, en aquel momento, se encontraban fuera. Esas importantes ausencias incluyeron en la operación a los reclutas. A punto de terminar su entrenamiento, muchos se vieron superados al estar rodeados de tantos titanes. La práctica de los entrenamientos no había proporcionado la experiencia necesaria para algo así y muchos de mis compañeros habían muerto.

Yo, por mi parte, se podía decir que había tenido suerte, ya que no tuve que ver morir a ninguno de mis compañeros. Ser una de las pocas reclutas que sabía de medicina supongo que tenía sus ventajas y consideraron que, a pesar de que mis habilidades eran extraordinarias, sería mucho más útil curando que matando titanes. Estaba resultando una experiencia horrible, pero, a la vez, me sentía afortunada por poder estar poniendo en práctica algo que me apasionaba tanto. ¿Egoísta, verdad? Por supuesto que llegué a considerarme una persona horrible, pero, cuanto más aprendiera, más personas podría salvar en un futuro y eso también me reconfortaba.

Leí con cuidado los nombres que había en las diferentes cajas colocadas a lo largo de una mesa y me prometí que jamás los olvidaría. Todos los soldados a los que había estado curando y todos esos restos que ahora estaba manipulando eran personas que habían dado su corazón por la humanidad y no podía permitir que su valor y su esfuerzo fuera en vano. Al principio resultaba desagradable tener que colocar en las cajas cadáveres desmembrados o restos con los que no se podía formar ni la mitad de un cuerpo humano, pero, finalmente, la tarea terminó convirtiéndose en una más para mí.

Cerré con cuidado la última caja y, con buena caligrafía, escribí el último nombre sobre ella. Se trataba del cuerpo de un chico de las Tropas Estacionarias que debía haber tenido la mala suerte de estar destinado a esa parte del muro justo en un día como aquel. No contaba con más de diecinueve años y aquello me hacía tener ganas de vomitar. En cualquier momento podría ser uno de mis amigos.

Emití un suspiro y me estiré. No sabía qué hora sería exactamente, pero, seguramente, la hora del almuerzo ya se habría pasado.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí? —preguntó otra de las sanadoras.

—Sí, pero ya he terminado por hoy.

—Vete de una vez. Mañana tenéis el examen de acceso y tenéis el último entrenamiento dentro de unos minutos. No quiero que el instructor me regañe porque no completáis vuestra formación.

Sonreí mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

—¡Por cierto, _ _ _ _! —me giré al escuchar que la mujer me llamaba de nuevo—. Buen trabajo.

Asentí y salí por la puerta colocándome la chaqueta. Atravesé gran parte de la zona habilitada para los heridos que había en el cuartel, donde saludé a médicos, enfermeros e incluso heridos que ya estaban acostumbrados a verme ayudar.

Avancé por los pasillos a gran velocidad, no sin antes detenerme en la cocina, donde uno de los cocineros me lanzó una manzana cuando le pedí algo de comida. No había llegado a mi hora, así que tendría que esperar a la cena para llevarme algo al estómago, ya que no hacían excepciones con nadie. Los horarios eran los que eran.

—¡Ya era hora!

Mara me esperaba al otro lado del patio, desde donde me hizo señas con el brazo para que me acercara hasta ella. La chica puso los brazos en jarras y me observó con resignación mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—¿Qué? —pregunté inocentemente dando un bocado a la manzana.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a ayudar?

—El que sea necesario. Tuve la suerte de no tener lo que ver lo que sucedió en Shiganshina, es lo menos que podía hacer.

La chica se rascó la nuca y asintió, pues no podía más que admitir que yo tenía razón. Ella, en cambio, sí que había tenido que ir hasta allí para ayudar y lo que había visto le había horrorizado.

Mara Theiss era mi mejor amiga prácticamente desde el primer día de entrenamiento. Era una chica tremendamente delgada, pero con una elasticidad y una destreza admirables. Ella era el claro ejemplo de que las apariencias engañaban, pues lucía siempre un aspecto infantil. Su media melena castaña y sus grandes ojos ambarinos destilaban inocencia.

—Date prisa en comerte esa manzana o el instructor nos regañará cuando vea que no estamos haciendo nada.

Asentí mientras daba varios bocados seguidos a la fruta, llenando toda mi boca, por lo que apenas podía masticar. Tiré los restos a un lado y me alejé de ella, poniendo mis puños en posición. Tanto Mara como yo encontrábamos aquellas peleas cuerpo a cuerpo absurdas. Si algún día nos topábamos con algún titán no nos iba a servir de nada, aunque, como las dos aspirábamos a entrar en la Policía Militar, aquello cobraba mucho más sentido. Quizá yo nunca viera a ninguna de aquellas bestias y eso era un alivio. Había escuchado las historias de los compañeros que habían regresado de Shiganshina y me aterrorizaba la idea de estar frente a alguna de aquellas cosas.

Mara fue la primera en atacar. Mi amiga lanzó su puño contra mí y yo lo esquivé como pude. Era rápida, así que siempre tenía que estar más atenta de lo normal a cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenía, además, el dudoso don de engañar a las personas con facilidad, así que utilizaba ciertas trampas para ganar aquellas peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, especialmente cuando peleaba con alguien más grande que ella, aunque ese no fuera el caso.

Debo admitir que no estaba en mis plenas facultades aquel día. Había tenido que levantarme más temprano de lo normal para ayudar con los heridos y no había comido nada desde el desayuno. No obstante y como ya venía siendo habitual, gané a Mara. Pocos eran los que podían hacerme frente en cualquiera de las destrezas que habíamos aprendido durante aquellos años y, por eso, muchos me consideraban una plaza fija para la Policía Militar.

En uno de los ataques de Mara, me giré levemente para golpear justo detrás de sus rodillas, haciendo que sus piernas se doblaran. Entonces, me di la vuelta y le pateé la espalda para, después, aferrar su cuello con ambas manos.

—Y, así, estarías muerta —le dije al oído aguantando la risa mientras la escuchaba soltar toda clase de improperios.

Solté mi agarre y le di un poco de espacio para que se pusiera en pie. Daba igual las veces que peleáramos, Mara parecía no cansarse de perder en cada una de ellas. Era como una guerra personal y no descansaría hasta obtener, al menos, una victoria.

—_ _ _ _ —las dos nos giramos para ver al instructor acercarse hasta nosotras. Las dos nos miramos interrogantes, pues lo único que podíamos esperar era una regañina por su parte y no recordábamos haber hecho nada malo—. Han venido a verte.

Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago y sentí cómo mi respiración se aceleraba. Nadie nunca venía verme. De hecho, los reclutas nunca recibían la visita de nadie, así que aquello me preocupaba. Mara me siguió de cerca, aunque caminando a una distancia prudente. Sabía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero podía leerse en su rostro que también pensaba que algo no estaba bien.

Un hombre rubio y musculoso estaba de pie frente a una de las cabañas de madera. Cuando me acerqué hasta él, su rostro se ensombreció. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a mi hermano o a mi madre? No obstante, a medida que me fui acercando, la vi. La insignia con las alas de la libertad. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Eres _ _ _ _ - _ _ _ _? —me preguntó el hombre una vez me puse a su altura, a lo que yo asentí—. Soy el comandante Erwin Smith.

Un momento... ¿Comandante? ¿Erwin Smith? El que él estuviera allí significaba que la Legión de Reconocimiento había regresado y los reclutas no habían tenido noticias de ello. ¿Qué había pasado entonces con Keith Shadis?

—El día de la caída de la Muralla María regresamos de nuestra última expedición— continuó el nuevo comandante de las tropas—, pero me temo que hubo demasiadas bajas… —Erwin me tendió una prenda de color verde perfectamente doblada, pero las manchas de sangre seguían siendo visibles—. Tu padre fue un excelente capitán. Su nombre no será olvidado…

Si Erwin Smith iba a decirme algo más, no lo tuve en cuenta, pues, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, todo lo que había a mi alrededor se desvaneció y solo me apetecía correr. Mis piernas se movieron solas y, a lo lejos, me parecieron escuchar los gritos de Mara, mientras las miradas del resto de mis compañeros se posaban sobre mí.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo, ya lejos de la zona de entrenamiento. Sentía que me faltaba la respiración, por lo que me quité la chaqueta y desabotoné con dificultad mi camisa. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba mientras luchaba por dar bocanadas de aire que pudieran llenar mis pulmones, pero mi garganta estaba completamente cerrada.

Intenté resistirme al agarre de alguien que me había abrazado por detrás, mientras seguía retorciéndome en el suelo por el dolor y, entonces, me permití romper a llorar. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se amontonaban resbalando por mis mejillas y pequeños gritos ahogados se escapaban de mi garganta.

—Estoy aquí contigo —la voz de Mara sonó en mi oído—. Estoy contigo —mi amiga me acarició el pelo—. Respira, _ _ _ _. Respira.

Poco a poco, me fui tranquilizando y la ansiedad pasó a un llanto silencioso. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, de rodillas en el suelo abrazadas, pero sí sé que el suficiente como para que algunos destellos naranjas comenzaran a manchar el firmamento.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Mara tras tanto silencio.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más absurdo de todo? Que no sé por qué estoy llorando por su muerte.

—Era tu padre al fin y al cabo —respondió Mara tras dar un suspiro.

Mara era una de las pocas personas entre mis compañeros que conocía mi historia. La otra era Elric Kittel, un chico alto y fortachón, de cabello castaño claro despeinado y sonrisa picarona que volvía locas a las chicas, aunque claramente a Elric no le interesaban esas otras chicas, sino yo.

Aquellos tres años que habíamos pasado juntos nos habían servido para conocernos mejor y, aunque el grupo lo completaban Alphonse Wilder y Maverick Fenske, Mara, Elric y yo habíamos desarrollado unos lazos mucho más fuertes. Tras conocer mi historia, los dos se habían comprometido a entrar en la Policía Militar conmigo y, desde entonces, nos habíamos estado esforzando muy duro para ello.

Por eso, porque juntos habíamos compartido muchas cosas, me permitía ser más vulnerable con ellos. Nunca me había asustado mostrar mis emociones a los demás, de hecho más bien solía ser un libro abierto, pero con ellos era diferente. Con ellos podía permitirme ser débil y, por eso, Mara fue la que me llevó hasta las habitaciones, de donde no consiguió sacarme el resto del día. No asistí al último entrenamiento ni tampoco a la cena. No sé qué pasó con Erwin Smith y mucho menos sé qué paso con la capa que me había traído de mi padre. Dudaba que todos los miembros de las tropas hicieran aquello, especialmente el comandante, comunicar a un familiar la muerte de alguno de sus miembros. Supongo que habría habido algo especial con la muerte de mi padre, pero, de ser así, tampoco me apetecía saberlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora mi madre? Podría imaginármelo, cuando hubieran aparecido en casa un par de soldados para darle la noticia. Siempre habíamos contado con la ayuda de mi padre, a pesar de que no estaba nunca en casa, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora tenía mucha más presión porque eso significaba que no podía fallar en el examen del día siguiente. No me lo podía permitir.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y unos pasitos se escucharon hasta que noté cómo alguien se sentaba al borde de mi cama.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —me preguntó Mara, pero yo no respondí—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No —dije finalmente solo por cumplir.

Varios toques sonaron a continuación en la puerta de la habitación. Mara se levantó y la entreabrió, dando un suspiro cuando vio quién se encontraba al otro lado de la perta.

—Vete, Elric —dijo mi amiga—. Claramente no quiere ver a nadie.

—¿Y a ti sí? —respondió el chico de mala manera.

—Yo soy su mejor amiga.

—Y yo su amigo —se escuchó un golpe seco—. Déjame pasar de una maldita vez.

Desde mi cama escuché a Mara refunfuñar, pero, tan pronto como los pasos de Elric se unieron a los suyos, ésta cerró la puerta. Levanté la vista para toparme con los ojos azules de Elric sobre mí y, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, éste sonrió.

—Ya me he enterado. Todo el mundo está hablando de lo mismo —dijo el chico rascándose la nuca—. Maverick y Alphonse no han querido venir. Decían que lo mejor era dejarte sola.

—Ellos siempre con dos dedos de frente. No como alguien que yo me sé.

—Cállate, Mara —bufó Elric—. Vengo porque…

—¿Qué pasó con Erwin Smith?

Mis dos amigos dejaron de discutir cuando les hice aquella pregunta y me miraron interrogantes. Yo me coloqué boca arriba para poder ver mejor sus expresiones de incredulidad.

—¿Erwin Smith?

—Dijo algo de que era el nuevo comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento, ¿verdad? —asentí ante la pregunta de Mara.

—¿Nuevo comandante? ¿Estás de coña? ¿Es que Shadis ha muerto en la última expedición?

—No, Elric —Mara hizo una pausa— He preguntado a varios superiores y solo me han dicho que ha dimitido, ya que, al parecer, no me pueden dar más información al respecto. No ha debido de ser una expedición muy favorable…

—¿Y ese tal Smith es el nuevo comandante?

—Eso parece —Mara se encogió de hombros—. Pregunté al instructor si había dejado la capa de tu padre o algo más, pero me dijo que no. Simplemente se marchó cuando tú saliste corriendo.

—Quizá se la llevara para entregársela a tu madre. Así tendrá algo que enterrar.

—¿¡Pero cómo eres tan bruto!? —Mara golpeó con fuerza a Elric entre protestas.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Lo he dicho sin pensar. No iba con mala intención.

—No hace falta que jures que ha sido sin pensar, cabeza hueca.

Yo suspiré, ignorando que mis dos amigos se habían enzarzado en una nueva discusión. Mara y Elric solían pasarse el día discutiendo, la gran mayoría del tiempo por tonterías. Sus personalidades chocaban demasiado, pero eso no significaba que no se quisieran. Se protegían y se defendían mutuamente.

Yo, por mi parte, no entendía por qué me había afectado tanto la muerte de mi padre. Quizá sería porque, a pesar de que llevábamos más diez años sin hablarnos, él seguía siendo aquel héroe al que aspiraba convertirme algún día.

No obstante, mis pensamientos se posaron en mi familia por enésima vez. Me imaginaba la situación en casa. Mi madre, rota por el dolor, tenía que fingir que todo iba bien frente a mi hermano. Éste ya tenía catorce años, pero ella no dejaba de tratarle a veces como si fuera un bebé y tampoco la culpaba. La mayoría de las acciones de Ezra era las de un niño de uno o dos años.

—Escúchame, _ _ _ _ —Elric me obligó a incorporarme.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? —protestó Mara.

—Mañana vas a brillar —el chico ignoró a Mara—. Vas a hacer el mejor examen de acceso que nadie haya hecho. Eres buena. Eres la mejor de esta promoción y todos los sabemos. Cumplirás con las expectativas y serás la número uno de nuestra promoción. Reclamarás tu plaza en la Policía Militar y podrás darles a tu madre y a tu hermano la vida que se merecen.

Tras terminar aquello, Elric me estrechó entre sus brazos. Fue una sensación cálida y reconfortante, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, quizás desde que me uní al Ejército de la Humanidad. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero me mantuve inmóvil, dejando que fuera él el que llevara toda la iniciativa. Al no obtener respuesta, Elric se separó finalmente de mí, mirándome con cierto aire de tristeza y decepción, pues esperaba también algo por mi parte. El chico se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Mara —se despidió, colocando cariñosamente su mano sobre el hombro de mi mejor amiga.

Mara suspiró y yo me di la vuelta en la cama, quedando de cara a la pared.

Durante las siguientes horas, el resto de mis compañeros de habitación fueron entrando y metiéndose en sus respectivas camas. Ninguna de ellas me dijo nada, aunque podía notar sus miradas sobre mí y sus cuchicheos dado que, según había dicho Elric, la noticia ya era conocida por todos.

No pasé una buena noche, ya que estuve todo el rato dormitando sin llegar a conciliar el sueño por completo. A lo largo de toda la noche, me despertaba entre sobresaltos y sudores, así que, a la mañana siguiente, sentía todo mi cuerpo agotado.

Durante el desayuno, Maverick y Alphonse se interesaron por mí, pero no quisieron seguir insistiendo. Les dije que todo estaba bien, aunque las grandes ojeras que había bajo mis ojos indicaban todo lo contrario. No podía hacer que todos se preocuparan por mí. Íbamos a tener el examen en un par de horas y todos tenían que dar lo mejor de sí mismos. No obstante, ese no fue mi caso. Creo que nunca he usado peor el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y nunca he cortado las nucas de aquellos titanes de madera tan mal. Durante el examen, intenté sobreponerme, centrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, pero aquello solo terminaba por agobiarme más.

El instructor me llamó cuando todos nos alejábamos del lugar del examen. Mis amigos se detuvieron también, pero el instructor les hizo un gesto para que siguieran avanzando. Yo me mordí el labio, pues ya sabía lo que me iba a decir. Había sido un fracaso y lo peor es que no había sido capaz de decirles a mis amigos que mi examen había sido un desastre.

— ¿Puedo saber qué demonios te ha pasado? Tus habilidades excepcionales mostradas durante el entrenamiento te daban como firme candidata a una de las diez plazas para la Policia Militar —me preguntó fulminándome con la mirada. Yo no respondí. Simplemente miré al suelo presa de la vergüenza, así que eso no hizo más que encender a mi instructor—. Entiendo que la muerte de tu padre haya sido un duro golpe, pero para ser soldado hay que estar por encima de eso. Verás a mucha gente a la que aprecias morir. Empieza a acostumbrarte a ello.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero conseguí retener las lágrimas. El instructor pasó por mi lado sin decirme nada más y yo me quedé ahí de pie, durante varios minutos, sin moverme de mi sitio. Me sentía profundamente decepcionada conmigo misma. Había prometido entrar a la Policía Militar, proporcionar la mayor seguridad posible a mi familia. Si sucedía en Klorva algo parecido a lo que había pasado en Shiganshina no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Me preguntó Elric cuando estuve de vuelta en el comedor. Simplemente me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia, pero pudo notar las miradas de preocupación de mis cuatro amigos sobre mí. Sabían que algo no estaba bien.

No tardaron en descubrir la verdad. Yo no estuve entre los diez mejores de la promoción y fue finalmente Elric el que ocupó aquel puesto. El resto de mis amigos, afortunadamente, sí que consiguieron estar entre los mejores, así que sentí cierto alivio al saber que ellos sí podrían estar a salvo.

Ahora yo tenía que decidir: las Tropas Estacionarias o la Legión de Reconocimiento. Era extraño, pero mi corazón me decía que debía seguir la senda de mi padre, que las alas de la libertad tendrían la respuesta a ese vacío que sentía en mi interior. Sin embargo, mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez que lo que tenía que hacer era vivir por mi madre y mi hermano y la opción más cómoda era ingresar en las Tropas Estacionarias.

Durante el día, Elric y Mara parecían estar evitándome. Solía encontrarles en el pasillo, cuchicheando a escondidas y aquello me preocupaba. Sentía que ellos estaban tan decepcionados conmigo que no se atrevían ni a dirigirme la palabra. Pasé el día en compañía de Maverick y Alphonse, quienes habían comunicado a nuestros superiores su decisión de aceptar su derecho a una plaza en la Policía Militar. Yo me alegré por ellos y les deseé lo mejor. Ellos no me preguntaron cuál sería la decisión que quería tomar, seguramente porque consideraban que sería incómodo hablar para mí de la gran decepción que había resultado ser para el ejército, así que estuvimos recordando los grandes momentos que pasamos todos juntos a lo largo de aquellos tres años, como cuando Elric se cayó de culo sobre unas ortigas y estuvo durante días con picores porque no quería que yo le tratara o cuando Alphonse se rio tanto durante una comida que los fideos se le salieron por la nariz. Nuestros caminos se separaban y no sabríamos cuándo volveríamos a vernos de nuevo. Esa era la parte más triste de todo.

No fue agradable comunicarle a mi superior que me había decantado por las Tropas Estacionarias sin ni siquiera haber escuchado el discurso que tenía preparado el nuevo comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith. Creo que todos esperaban que tomara la decisión de colocar las alas de la libertad a mi espalda, pero mi cobardía en aquellos momentos me impedía ver más allá.

—¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí? —pregunté cuando vi a Mara y a Elric en la habitación de las chicas—. Estáis actuando muy raro.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos y, después, clavaron sus ojos sobre mí. Yo tragué saliva, incómoda por sus expresiones.

— No vamos a entrar en la Policía Militar —confesó Mara—. Llevamos todo el día hablando de ello y, si tú no entras, nosotros tampoco. Ya lo hemos comunicado a nuestros superiores. Iremos adónde tú vayas.

Me quedé callada unos segundos para apretar mis puños con fuerza. Iba a estallar.

—¡¿Pero en qué demonios estáis pensando!? ¡Sois buenos! ¡Sois brillantes! Yo he cometido un error que debo pagar y eso haré. No voy a permitir que desaprovechéis esta oportunidad. ¡No merece la pena! Quizá os dejen volver y no es demasiado tarde... ¡No os quedéis conmigo! ¡He sido un fracaso! ¡Soy débil!

—¡Cállate! —Elric dio un paso al frente y frunció el ceño— ¿Crees que no sabemos que esto es un paso atrás para nosotros? ¿Tan idiotas nos consideras?

— Elric… —Mara intentó calmarle, pero éste levantó su mano para que le dejara continuar.

—Tú y Mara fuisteis las primeras personas que conocí aquí. Fuisteis mis amigas durante todo este tiempo y me conocéis mejor que nadie. Sabéis cosas de mí que no he contado a nadie y sé que yo sé cosas de vosotras que nadie conoce —el chico hizo una pausa—. Cuando terminamos el primer año de entrenamiento prometimos que estaríamos juntos siempre y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Eres nuestra amiga y nos da igual que hayas hecho, posiblemente, el peor examen de la historia. Hicimos una promesa, _ _ _ _. No vamos a romperla ahora.

—Sois unos idiotas —dije, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Además, las Tropas Estacionarias no estarán tan mal, ¿no? —añadió Elric sonriendo.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Intenté limpiarla rápidamente, pero tanto Elric como Mara se dieron cuenta de que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, así que los dos me abrazaron. Rompí a llorar. No les merecía. No merecía unos amigos así y mucho menos que ellos desaprovecharan una oportunidad así, pero supongo que ellos también creían que no estaban hechos para la Policía Militar.

Juntos recibimos los uniformes de las Tropas Estacionarias y juntos asistimos a la primera charla informativa que recibimos como nuevos miembros. Fue en aquella ocasión cuando le vi, el hombre de cabello rubio que había llegado junto a Maurice, el panadero, y el médico que atendió a mi hermano. Él fue el que me palmeó cariñosamente en la cabeza aquel día y me dijo que había sido valiente. Por eso, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí una extraña sensación oprimiendo mi pecho.

Debía ser el destino, que jugaba conmigo a placer, pero terminé estando bajo sus órdenes. Él se convirtió en mi capitán y en una de las personas a las que más aprecio he tenido durante toda mi vida. Él fue algo así como un segundo padre. Con él compartí todo lo que había sucedido desde aquella fatídica noche y así fue como conseguí también su consentimiento para poder escaparme a Klorva siempre que quisiera para ayudar en mi casa, pero también donde realizaba mis funciones como miembro de las Tropas Estacionarias la mayoría del tiempo. Él, por su parte, me habló de su familia, de cómo su mujer fue salvada de su enfermedad por un doctor con el que, desde entonces, estableció unos grandes lazos de amistad. Él había intentado proteger a su familia, pero había fracasado durante la caída de Shiganshina y la mujer del aquel doctor había terminado siendo devorada frente a los ojos de su propio hijo, quien ingresaría dos años después como recluta debido a que bajaron la edad de entrada al ejército tras la enorme sobrepoblación que supuso la caída de la Muralla María.

Quizá eso fue lo que nos unió tanto, nuestra constante sensación de fracaso. Sin embargo, él fue uno de los mejores maestros que he tenido, aunque su afición por el alcohol me sacó más de una vez de mis casillas.

Cinco años después, todo mi universo sería revolucionado por el hijo de aquel doctor del que Hannes tanto hablaba y tanto se acordaba. El Distrito de Trost sería atacado por el que fue apodado el Titán Colosal. Aquel día, un joven pudo transformarse en titán. Eren Jaeger, el hijo del doctor. Yo no le conocería a fondo hasta unos meses después, cuando la reaparición de ambos titanes por tercera vez nos reuniera a todos para pelear por una causa común. Fue entonces cuando él cambio mi modo de ver las cosas y creo que nunca estaré a Eren lo suficientemente agradecida. Él me dio una razón para luchar y, aunque a veces el dolor de la pérdida y la incertidumbre era insoportable, conocí a alguien que hizo que todo eso mereciera la pena.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por la review y también gracias a Deisumi-chan por haber comenzado a seguir esta historia. Tal y como dije, pretendía hacer los capítulos mucho más largos que el primero, así que he cumplido jaja En el próximo capítulo habrá otro salto temporal, esta vez al año 850 y, concretamente, al asalto al Distrito de Trost para, poco a poco, retomar un poco la historia original, aunque añadiré ciertas cosas de mi propia cosecha que espero sean de vuestro agrado.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y críticas, siempre constructivas. Escribo esta historia para todo aquel que quiera leerla, así que saber vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí con el objetivo de seguir mejorando.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. III

**III**

 _Año 850_

Ordené cuidadosamente los papeles y guardé la tinta y la pluma que había estado utilizando para terminar los últimos informes sobre las murallas. No era necesario completar exhaustivas revisiones a los muros, pero, dado que el trabajo en las Tropas Estacionarias era aburrido y repetitivo y como nadie quería hacer el trabajo del papeleo, era algo de lo que yo solía encargarme.

Cogí mi bolsa de tela, donde guardé una carpeta con el informe y los dos libros de medicina que compré hacía un par de semanas y que seguía estudiando con ahínco. Después, tomé un par de cosas que necesitaría para mi día a día y salí de la habitación.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó mi madre asomando su cabeza por el quicio de la puerta del salón.

—Sí. Me voy a ir ya —respondí, dejando la bolsa sobre el sillón. Ezra me miraba con atención y, cuando me acerqué a por mi chaqueta, me aferró del brazo con fuerza— Tengo que irme, Ezra. No puedo estar eternamente aquí.

Si algo bueno tenían las Tropas Estacionarias es que podía pasar más tiempo con familia. Solía pasarme unos días cada dos semanas, no solo para visitarles, sino también para ayudarles. Normalmente, Hannes se encargaba de que todos mis trabajos tuvieran que hacerse en Klorva, donde también aprovechaba el tiempo para revisar los muros, la munición y el estado de los cañones.

—Toma —mi madre salió de la cocina con un enorme paquete.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Son bollos para las tropas, como siempre. Pero asegúrate de que Elric, Mara y Hannes los coman.

Yo sonreí mientras cogía el enorme paquete. Era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía, pero estaba convencida de que todos apreciarían el detalle de mi madre cuando llegara al pequeño cuartel de nuestro distrito. A mi madre le gustaba cocinar para otros y, en especial, le gustaban las visitas de mis amigos, pero, en aquella ocasión, no habían podido acercarse a casa para pasar unas horas con nosotros, así que, cuando eso sucedía, siempre se aseguraba de prepararles algo.

—Mamá, asegúrate de que Ezra haga sus ejercicios —comenté tras abrazar a mi hermano. Éste negó con la cabeza, intentando disuadir a nuestra madre, así que puse los brazos en jarras—. Sé que te duele, enano, pero hay que hacerlo.

—Me parece cruel —susurró mi madre, pero aún así pude escucharlo.

—Lo sé… —suspiré— Pero hemos estado haciendo las cosas mal durante muchos años. Hemos dejado que Ezra se acostumbre a no hacer nada, por lo que sus músculos no se han desarrollado y eso solo le provoca dolores. Están muy bien sus tratamientos para prevenirlos, pero si le obligáramos a moverse y a reactivar sus articulaciones todo sería más fácil.

—Has avanzado mucho en tu investigación —sonrió mi madre.

—Sí, bueno, pero ese no es el punto —añadí cruzándome de brazos—. Ya sabes cómo son sus series. Debes moverle brazos y piernas, darle masajes para activar su circulación y, después, debes obligarle a levantarse y ponerse en pie para que intente caminar. ¿Lo harás?

—Sí, sí —accedió mi madre, dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Sabes que me enteraré si no lo haces.

—¿Quieres irte de una vez? —me dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el ceño, a lo que yo respondí con una carcajada.

Habían pasado cinco años desde el fallecimiento de mi padre y aún seguía sorprendiéndome cómo parecía que todo seguía igual en mi familia. No asistí a su funeral, a pesar de que me dieron un permiso especial. No obstante, lo que sí hice es ir a visitar a mi madre y a mi hermano un par de días después. Quizás los primeros días vi a mi madre mucho más callada y distraída que de costumbre, pero pronto volvió a ser la de siempre. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera rehacerse tan rápido de algo así? Lo que me respondió fue simple: era ella la que había elegido casarse con mi padre, aún a sabiendas de lo peligroso que era su puesto. Llevaba muchos años preparada para un día como aquel.

Me despedí de nuevo de ellos y me perdí entre la multitud que abarrotaba nuestra calle, dejando atrás a mi madre, quien me despedía desde la puerta diciéndome adiós con su mano.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde el año 845 y yo era una de ellas. Creo que las Tropas Estacionarias era lo que necesitaba para poder ser yo misma. Sin embargo, en ellas no encontraba la felicidad plena, a pesar de que mi orgullo me impedía reconocerlo.

El sonido de la suela de mis botas resonó por el pasillo del cuartel. A lo lejos, podía escuchar varias voces masculinas y rodé los ojos. Casi podía visualizarles, jugando a las cartas y bebiendo aquel repugnante alcohol cuyo olor se pegaba en cualquier parte.

—¡Mirad quién ha vuelto! —gritó Farman al verme, ya que estaba sentado justo frente a la puerta. El resto de hombres que le acompañaban se giró para saludarme.

—Llevábamos días sin verte.

—Ya veo que las cosas siguen igual por aquí —comenté aproximándome a ellos—. Seguís igual de vagos que siempre.

—¡Eh! Es injusto que digas eso. Yo te ayudo siempre con la revisión de la muralla —protestó Elric. Mi amigo estaba sentado en el extremo más alejado de la mesa. En aquellos cinco años, era el que más había cambiado de nosotros. No solo había crecido, sino que su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más musculoso y se había dejado crecer su cabello castaño, luciendo una media melena.

—¿Piensas beber ese veneno? —pregunté, dejando el paquete que mi madre había preparado sobre la mesa.

—Ya sabes que no. Yo no bebo.

Todos los hombres que le acompañaban comenzaron a reírse. Elric solía ser objeto de bromas entre los miembros de nuestro escuadrón de las Tropas Estacionarias, dado que su interés en mí era evidente para todos, excepto para mí.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —Preguntó Truman, un hombre cerca de los cuarenta y con gafas.

—Regalo de mi señora madre —respondí, quitándole el envoltorio y dejando, así, los bollos a la luz. Todos los hombres abrieron la boca de par en par por la sorpresa y extendieron sus manos para coger uno, levantando un gran alboroto—. ¡De uno en uno! —grité, intentando poner algo de orden.

—Tienes que darle las gracias a tu madre por estas bendiciones —respondió un chico joven de cabello negro llamado Gus y que había sido una de las últimas incorporaciones a las tropas.

—No os acostumbréis mucho —protesté, mientras recogía el paquete.

—¡Eh! No te lo lleves —protestó Elric, todavía disfrutando de uno de los bollos de mi madre.

—Te guardaré uno, pero tienen que quedar para el capitán.

—¿Sigues haciendo méritos para ganarte su favor, _ _ _ _? —me preguntó Farman con una sonrisa de medio lado que iba con segundas.

—Solo hago mi trabajo —respondí frunciendo el ceño. Sabía lo que significaba aquella sonrisa—. Mientras tú estás aquí, jugado a las cartas y bebiendo, yo patrullo las calles y reviso las murallas. Después, Farman, tendrás la poca decencia de decirles a todos a mis espaldas que le hago ciertos favores a nuestro capitán para que me prefiera a mí antes que a ti, tú que llevas tantos años en las tropas —dramaticé—. Si el capitán me prefiere a mí como su segunda es porque no tengo mi culo plantado a todas horas sobre esta mierda de bancos de madera.

Un silencio se estableció en la habitación. El rostro de Farman estaba rojo por la ira y apretaba los puños intentando contener todo el río de insultos e improperios que estaban pasando por su cabeza. Yo miré a Elric, quien me guiñó un ojo y me dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. Yo respondí con otra sonrisa discreta y recogí el paquete para dirigirme hasta el despacho de Hannes.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces y, antes de obtener respuesta, la abrí lentamente. Hannes estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, donde había apoyada una botella de licor. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y, cuando se percató de mi presencia, extendió los brazos hacia mí en bienvenida.

—Hannes-san, ¿cuándo piensa dejar de beber? —pregunté dejando mis cosas a un lado y comenzando a recoger su escritorio.

—Sabes que la vida aquí es muy aburrida.

—¿Por qué no prueba a hacer entonces su trabajo?

—Te echaba de menos, pero odio tus sermones —respondió rascándose la nuca.

Yo suspiré y me senté en la silla libre que había justo frente a él. Primero coloqué sobre la mesa el paquete de mi madre y le mostré los bollos, a los que Hannes miró con atención.

—Los ha hecho mi madre. Debería comer uno. Si va a beber, por lo menos hágalo con el estómago lleno.

Hannes gruñó, pero, aún así, me hizo caso y tomó uno de los bollos.

—¿Cómo están las cosas por tu casa?

—Bien. Comencé a probar en Ezra los ejercicios en los que pensé para mejorar su calidad de vida y tenía razón. Le están costando y son dolorosos, pero hicimos mal en no obligarle a moverse. Llevamos diecinueve años de retraso, pero sé que poco a poco comenzará a moverse solo. Quizás no camine completamente erguido y sus andares serán torpes, pero espero que no tenga que ser constantemente llevado de un sitio a otro por mi madre o por mí.

—Eso es bueno.

—También he completado esto —rebusqué en mi bolsa de tela, de donde saqué la carpeta con los informes. Se los entregué a Hannes y éste los echó un vistazo para, después, mirarme perplejo.

—¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

—Sí, señor. Es el informe trimestral que debemos entregar de las murallas. Me he encargado personalmente del de Klorva. Ya puede mandárselo al comandante Pixis para que lo revise.

—Me dejas de piedra. Creo que tú podrías ocupar mi puesto sin problemas —Hannes rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—No diga tonterías, señor —mis mejillas se encendieron por la vergüenza—. Solo me gusta hacer mi trabajo.

—Esos de la Policía Militar perdieron a una gran recluta.

Yo sonreí. El episodio de mi terrible examen estaba completamente superado. Pasé unos malos días tras aquello, pero tan pronto como me hice a las Tropas Estacionarias, todos mis problemas se esfumaron. Al fin y al cabo, tomé la decisión que me dictaba la cabeza y, hasta el momento, había acertado. No habíamos vuelto a tener ningún asalto como el de Shiganshina y, por extensión, había tenido la suerte de no haberme topado con ninguno de aquellos repugnantes titanes.

Mis amigos y yo solíamos bromear sobre aquel episodio y Mara y Elric solían meterse conmigo por mi examen fallido cuando me ponía demasiado exigente con ellos en nuestro día a día. A pesar de que parecían tan felices como yo, a veces me preguntaba si ellos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que habían tomado de seguirme, a pesar de que ellos sí podían haber accedido a un puesto en la Policía Militar.

—¡Capitán! —un joven de las tropas interrumpió en el despacho de Hannes, por lo que los dos nos sobresaltamos, poniéndonos de pie rápidamente— ¡El Titán Colosal! ¡Ha vuelto a aparecer!

—¿¡Como dices!? —preguntó Hannes, quedando paralizado por completo.

—¡Ha vuelto a aparecer, señor! ¡En Trost! ¡Se necesitan refuerzos inmediatamente! Eso es lo que decía la carta que acaba de llegar.

—Bien, muchacho, moviliza a algunos de nuestros mejores hombres. Partiremos hacía allí inmediatamente. Que preparen los caballos más rápidos que tengamos.

El chico asintió y salió de la habitación atropelladamente. Yo miré a Hannes. Su rostro había palidecido, seguramente igual que el mío. No podíamos perder ante los titanes. No otra vez.

—Capitán, no debería ir —Hannes me miró interrogante— No está en sus plenas facultades. Deje que el resto nos ocupemos de esto.

—Pero qué estás di…

—Señor, ha bebido —fruncí el ceño—. Si nuestros superiores le ven así en Trost puede poner en riesgo su puesto.

—¿Y eso qué me importa? Si cae Rose también…

—Será el fin de la humanidad. Lo sé. Pero que los soldados que pretendan evitar que eso suceda estén bebidos no es la solución más adecuada.

Hannes suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la silla de su despacho. Se masajeó las sienes mientras yo esperé pacientemente a que tomara una decisión.

—Está bien, _ _ _ _. Coge tu equipo y parte con el resto hacia Trost lo más rápido posible. Necesitarán también tus conocimientos sobre medicina. Yo iré a hablar con los del cuerpo técnico. A ver si se les ocurre alguna idea para proteger el muro…

—¡Sí, señor! —hice mi saludo antes de salir por la puerta.

—No mueras.

No respondí, simplemente me alejé de allí corriendo. Nunca había sentido la adrenalina correr así por mis venas. Era una sensación nueva y excitante. El riesgo de ponerme en peligro, de ayudar a otros, de la sangre, del terror, del miedo… No tenía ni siquiera tiempo para preocuparme por qué pasaría si yo muriera.

Tan pronto como me puse mi equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, subí a uno de los caballos que estaban preparados. Hannes salió para darnos un par de instrucciones antes de partir y, cuando dio la orden, cabalgamos a gran velocidad hacia el sur.

La noticia se había extendido rápidamente, así como el pánico. Varios miembros de las tropas trabajaban en las calles, intentando calmar a las masas, quienes temían que volvieran a repetirse los sucesos de hacía cinco años.

—Elric me ha dicho que has traído bollos de tu madre —Mara, que lucía ahora el pelo corto, se puso a mi altura mientras galopábamos a gran velocidad—. Te juro por Dios que voy a patear el culo a todos y cada uno de los titanes que se crucen en mi paso por dejarme sin bollos.

Yo me carcajeé. Quizá no fuera el mejor momento para hacer bromas, pero se agradecía. Elric también viajaba con nosotras y con otra veintena de soldados que, aunque escasos, esperaban ser de ayuda en Trost.

En menos de una hora, llegamos hasta nuestro destino.

—¿Dónde demonios se encuentra vuestro capitán? —nos preguntó Verman, el capitán de las Tropas Estacionarias en el distrito de Trost.

—En estos momentos, está ocupándose de otros asuntos —respondí bajando de mi caballo—. Me temo que deberá conformarse con nosotros.

Verman nos observó durante unos segundos. Sus ojos ensombrecidos denostaban el poco aprecio que el hombre nos tenía en esos momentos. Finalmente, emitió un gruñido y dio media vuelta para caminar hacia lo alto del muro de Trost mientras iba lanzando órdenes.

—Os dividiréis en grupos. Os quiero protegiendo a los civiles que están siendo evacuados. Protegedles con vuestra vida si es necesario. ¿Me habéis oído?

—¡Sí, señor! —gritamos todos al unísono mientras hacíamos el saludo.

Tan pronto como llegamos arriba pudimos ver la destrucción que asolaba Trost. Desde aquella altura, se apreciaba el agujero en la muralla, algunas de las casas destruidas, los titanes pululando por las calles y los soldados luchando a muerte contra ellos.

—¡Moveos de una maldita vez!

Al grito de Verman, todos nos dispersamos. Elric, Mara y yo nos dirigimos a una de las calles contiguas, donde un grupo de gente se amontonaba. Entre los tres intentamos establecer la calma para guiarles hasta la puerta principal. No obstante, si pensábamos que en aquella ocasión nos íbamos a libar de ver a un titán de cerca, nos equivocábamos.

—¡Un excéntrico! —gritó uno de los soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias de Trost a los que estábamos ayudando.

No pudimos movernos. Ni siquiera cuando escuchamos el grito de terror de la gente. Estábamos inmóviles, tan atemorizados por aquel tremendo ser que corría hacía nosotros golpeándose contra los edificios que éramos incapaces de emitir una respuesta. Pero la suerte estaba de nuestra parte. A lo lejos, apareció una joven de cabello negro que, haciendo alarde de una habilidad extraordinaria, cruzó por detrás del titán un par de veces, haciendo unos cortes limpios y provocando la derrota de éste. Todos pudimos respirar de alivio y, cuando la chica cayó con destreza en el suelo, observé las espadas cruzadas que lucía en su uniforme.

—Una recluta… Solo era una recluta —murmuré mientras la chica volvía a utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para alejarse allí.

—Somos patéticos —comentó Elric, visiblemente avergonzado.

—No podré estar nunca lo suficientemente agradecida a esa niña por lo que acaba de hacer, pero estaba gastando demasiado gas —Mara se dio la vuelta para seguir evacuando a la gente, como si nada hubiera sucedido—. Eso le costará la vida.

Elric y yo nos miramos. Mara era la más observadora en lo que aquellas cuestiones se refería. Antes de seguir con mi tarea de evacuación eché un último vistazo al lugar por el que aquella chica se había esfumado dejando atrás un gran chorro de gas. Solo esperaba que Mara se equivocara y que aquella chica viviera a pesar del error que estaba cometiendo.

Poco a poco, los civiles fueron cruzando la puerta de la muralla de la forma más ordenada posible. Podía ver el terror y la incertidumbre en sus ojos. ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de entonces con ellos? ¿Qué harían? ¿Dónde vivirían? Ya no les quedaba nada.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —Mara y yo miramos a Elric. Nuestro amigo miraba al suelo, apartando sus ojos de la población mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Mara.

—Que deberíamos estar ayudando a esos reclutas. Y, en cambio, aquí estamos, evacuando a la gente. No digo que no sea importante lo que hacemos, pero deberíamos estar matando titanes.

Yo asentí. Tenía razón. Aquella experiencia serviría de mucho a los reclutas en un futuro, pero solo serviría a los pocos que sobrevivieran. Seguramente, más de la mitad de ellos caería aquel día.

—Que le den a esto —dijo finalmente Elric, ajustándose su equipo.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —pregunté escandalizada, pero, para mi sorpresa, Mara estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Nosotros vimos lo de Shiganshina. Nos tocó en su momento. Estaremos un poco oxidados, pero voy a hacer lo mismo que aquel día: matar un par de titanes.

Los dos se alejaron de la gente y yo, inconscientemente, les seguí. Tenía la intención de disuadirles, pero terminé uniéndome a ellos en un plan que era completamente absurdo, ignorando los gritos de nuestros compañeros de las tropas, quienes nos pedían que regresáramos inmediatamente. No estábamos siguiendo las normas y eso se consideraba insubordinación, por lo que seríamos castigados y aquello me aterrorizaba.

Yo me quedé parada en un tejado alto, mientras observaba a Elric y a Mara matar titanes en equipo. No iba a negarlo, tenía mucha envidia de lo bien compenetrados que estaban y de lo determinados que parecían, mientras yo parecía un corderito asustado.

Mis ojos solo se apartaron de ellos cuando, a través del rabillo del ojo, capté algo inusual. A lo lejos, un titán estaba peleando contra otros titanes. Aquel ser de unos quince metros de altura, rugía con fuerza mientras se defendía del resto de titanes que se avalanzaban sobre él. Me rasqué los ojos, creyendo que estaba teniendo una alucinación, pero por más que creía estar soñando, aquella imagen no desaparecía.

—¡Elric! ¡Mara! —grité— ¡Tenéis que ver esto! —les dije aún con mis ojos mirando hacia el cuartel de reabastecimiento mientras les hacía señas con las manos, visiblemente emocionaba por lo que estaba presenciando.

—¡_ _ _ _! ¡CUIDADO!

Algo impactó justo donde yo me encontraba. Tuve los suficientes reflejos como para saltar un par de centímetros a la izquierda, lo suficiente para no ser aplastada por la mano de aquel titán. Sin embargo, perdí el equilibro y me deslicé por el tejado de aquella casa, cayendo al vacío. Un grito se escapó de mi garganta y, como pude, activé los ganchos de mi equipo, que se extendieron hasta la casa de enfrente. Los recogí y salí disparada hacia delante, cayendo con torpeza en el tejado de enfrente. Me miré los brazos y piernas. Sentía mi corazón desbocado, los latidos en mis sienes, pero estaba ilesa y eso era lo importante.

Me giré rápidamente para ver qué había pasado con Mara y Elric. Los dos aún peleaban con aquel titán. Vi desaparecer durante unos segundos a Mara, quien había descendido hacia el suelo impulsándose con el gas, y, al ver que el titán se tambaleaba, comprendí que le había cortado los talones para que fuera mucho más fácil para Elric hacer dos cortes limpios sobre su nuca.

Los dos cruzaron el vapor que desprendía aquel ser una vez lograron vencerle y llegaron hasta el tejado en el que me encontraba, visiblemente asustados por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Estoy bien —dije antes de que me preguntaran.

—¡Idiota! —me gritó Mara— ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? ¡Casi te mata!

—No os vais a creer lo que he visto —mis ojos se iluminaron—. Era un excéntrico, pero no un excéntrico normal. ¡Atacaba a otros titanes! ¡Está ahí! ¡Justo en el cuartel de reabastecimiento! —señalé hacia el edificio, pero ya no había nada, por lo que me quedé paralizada. Era como si se hubiera esfumado y solo quedaba el edificio, parcialmente destruido— ¿Dónde está?

—_ _ _ _- Elric me puso su mano en mi hombro. Mis amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué? —les pregunté mirándoles incrédula— ¡Claro que estoy bien! No me he golpeado la cabeza ni nada parecido —apreté los puños con fuerza—. Estaba justo ahí, pero no sé dónde estará…

—Creo que deberíamos volver… —propuso Mara.

—No —sentencié.

Ajusté mi equipo, algo dañado tras la caída, y extendí mis ganchos hacia el frente, impulsándome con el gas. Escuché los gritos de mis amigos, pero no miré atrás. Supuse que ellos estarían siguiéndome de cerca, sin poder creer la locura que estaba cometiendo, pero en esos instantes no podía atender a razones. Necesitaba volver a ver a aquel titán porque, al contrario de lo que siempre habíamos creído, de lo que siempre nos habían enseñado, ese titán estaba atacando a otros titanes y eso podría ser muy valioso para futuras investigaciones.

Pasé muchos minutos buscándole, esquivando a titanes que querían acabar conmigo, mientras yo seguía centrada en la única tarea que podía procesar mi mente. Fue entonces cuando capté a lo lejos un grupo de gente, de soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias, rodeando a tres niños. Me acerqué hasta allí y me frené en el tejado de una de las casas que les rodeaban para observar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. Elric y Mara se posaron unos segundos después a mi lado, pero solo podía prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo ante mis ojos. La chica que hacía unos minutos nos había salvado había dado un paso al frente de forma amenazante, intentando proteger a sus amigos.

—¡Yo soy humano! —gritó uno de aquellos tres chicos.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. No entendía por qué aquel joven de cabello castaño tenía que defender su humanidad. No obstante, aquella afirmación no fue suficiente porque el capitán Verman ordenó que dispararan los cañones contra él. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que escapaba a mi conocimiento. Hubo una enorme explosión. Nos cubrimos nuestros rostros con los brazos y, cuando los apartamos y el humo se disipó, un esqueleto de titán había aparecido de la nada.

—¿¡Pero qué cojones es eso!? —gritó Elric muy alarmado.

Mara solo soltaba improperios y yo, por mi parte, solo podía tener la boca abierta por la sorpresa. De repente, del poco músculo que tenía ese titán, se desprendió el cuerpo del chico de pelo castaño de antes, que cayó rodando sobre el suelo, por lo que aquel esqueleto incompleto comenzó a evaporarse a gran velocidad. Mi corazón se aceleró y coloqué mi mano en el pecho, pues sentía que en cualquier momento saldría despedido de mi cuerpo. ¿Ese chico se había convertido en un titán?

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar. Evidentemente, aquella había sido su respuesta para protegerse del cañonazo, pero aún todos tenían la duda de si verdaderamente aquel muchacho era humano. No podían asegurar que no quisiera hacer daño a la humanidad.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó el capitán Verman cuando un jovencito rubio dio un par de pasos al frente.

—Él no es un enemigo de la raza humana. ¡Tenemos intención de revelar toda la información que hemos obtenido!

—¡No prestaré atención a vuestra petición de vida! —respondió Verman al muchacho rubio— ¿¡A qué viene eso ahora cuando ya nos ha mostrado qué es en realidad!? Aseguras que no es un titán… ¡Pues dame una prueba! ¡Si no puedes dármela, actuaré para eliminar el peligro!

—¡Para empezar, no necesita ninguna prueba! —las bocas de todos los soldados se abrieron de par en par, incluida la mía. Aquel jovencito tenía muchas agallas para enfrentarse así a un superior— ¡Para empezar, el problema no es el modo en el que le vemos! ¡He oído que muchos le vieron! Si es así, seguro que muchos también le vieron luchando contra los titanes y también vieron cómo los titanes se aglomeraron a su alrededor. O sea, ¡que los titanes le reconocieron como una presa igual que a los hombres! ¡Por mucho que nos devanemos los sesos esa es una verdad inamovible!

Tragué saliva y miré a Elric y Mara, cuyas frentes estaban perladas en sudor por el malestar que generaba aquella escena.

—¿Era eso lo que habías visto antes? —preguntó Elric apretando los puños con fuerza, a lo que yo asentí. No podría borrar nunca aquella imagen de mi cabeza. Un titán luchando contra otros titanes.

—Si combináramos el poder de titán que tiene él con los efectivos subsistentes, tal vez no sería imposible recuperar la ciudad —el joven continuó su defensa—. ¡Por la gloria de la raza humana! ¡Al menos ahora que vamos a morir! —gritó haciendo el saludo— ¡Yo apuesto por su valor estratégico!

El capitán Verman parecía al borde del colapso, pero, a pesar de que lo que el muchacho decía tenía mucho sentido, parecía que Verman no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que el otro chico pudiera transformarse de nuevo para destruirnos a todos.

—Esto es una jodida locura —comentó Mara—. Verman debería matarle ya.

—¡No! —me giré hacia ella— ¡Es solo un crío!

—¿¡Y eso que importa, _ _ _ _!? —Elric se puso del lado de mi mejor amiga— ¡Se transforma en un maldito titán! ¡No pueden asegurar que no se vuelva en nuestra contra!

—¿¡Y eso qué más da!? —intenté defender mi postura, aunque yo tampoco estaba muy convencida— Lo más seguro es que hoy vayamos a perder Rose. Será el fin de la humanidad, pero si él nos ayuda… Entonces… Entonces podremos tener una posibilidad.

—Eso es solo una utopía —sentenció Elric, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a lo que estaba pasando abajo.

Yo hice lo mismo. Para mi sorpresa, Dot Pixis acababa de hacer acto de presencia y había detenido la orden que estaba a punto de dar Verman. El comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias estaba al mando, a partir de ese momento, de todo lo que sucediera entonces en Trost. El hombre, conocido por ser un tipo bastante extravagante, indicó a los tres chicos que le siguieran a lo alto de la muralla. Pero, sorprendentemente, antes de seguirles, Pixis levantó su rostro y clavó sus ojos sobre mí.

—Eres _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _, ¿verdad? —preguntó elevando la voz para que pudiera escucharle. Todos giraron sus rostros hacía mí, por lo que inmediatamente me sentí incómoda, poco acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

—¡_ _ _ _! —me gritó Verman— ¡Te habíamos dado instrucciones muy precisas! ¡Y a vosotros dos también! —apuntó hacia Elric y Mara.

—Tranquílo, Verman —Pixis intentó contener al capitán, que, claramente, no se había olvidado de nosotros y mucho menos de que no habíamos seguido sus instrucciones—. Yo me ocuparé de ellos… —el hombre sonrió— Tú tenías conocimientos de medicina, ¿verdad? Me dijeron que hiciste un buen trabajo durante la caída de la muralla María —asentí—. Bien… Únete a mis hombres. Después hablaremos.

—¡Sí, señor! —grité haciendo el saludo.

Dicho aquello, Dot Pixis, acompañado de aquellos tres jóvenes, se alejó y subió a lo alto de las murallas, donde estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos. Dos hombres y una mujer me hicieron un gesto para que me acercara hasta ellos, así que usando mi equipo de maniobras tridimensionales descendí hasta ponerme a su altura. Les conocía de vista, ya que eran los soldados que acompañaban habitualmente al comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias, pero nunca había estado con ellos.

—¡Llamad al oficial del estado mayor! —gritó Pixis desde lo alto de la muralla.

Sus tres soldados habituales me hicieron un gesto para que les siguiera y, usando nuestros equipos, ascendimos hasta lo alto de las murallas, donde Pixis nos esperaba junto a los tres jóvenes reclutas.

El plan parecía simple, pero las posibilidades de que saliera mal eran muy elevadas. No hubo mucho tiempo para presentaciones, pero el joven de cabello castaño resultó llamarse Eren. Para mi sorpresa, pronto le reconocí como el muchacho del que tanto me hablaba Hannes. Era extraño cómo, a pesar de no haberle visto nunca, sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida, aunque aquel sentimiento no fuera mutuo. Eren debería transformarse en titán, coger una roca y tapar el agujero de Trost para evitar que los titanes siguieran entrando en el distrito.

—¡Capitán! —grité sorprendida al ver a Hannes sobre la muralla, donde había estado con el Cuerpo Técnico utilizando a los mismos titanes para proteger el muro. Él parecía tan sorprendido como yo, aunque tenía cierto deje de miedo en su mirada al ver a Eren acompañándonos.

—Capitán Hannes, espero que no le importe que tome prestado a uno de sus soldados —comentó Pixis con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano en mi espalda para alejarme de él. Hannes nos miró extrañado, pero continuó su camino, aceptando el secretismo con el que Pixis parecía estar llevando aquello.

A mí me habría gustado haber hablado con mi capitán abiertamente sobre lo ocurrido, pero Pixis tenía en mente otros planes para mí. Mientras tanto, Pixis se dirigió al resto de soldados para darles las instrucciones precisas desde lo alto de la muralla. No presté mucha atención a lo que decía, pues estaba demasiado atemorizada como para procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque escuché algo de experimentación humana, lo que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Si habían experimentado con ese chico, no podía ni imaginarme lo que había tenido que sufrir. Era repulsivo, por lo que mi empatía hizo que sintiera cierto apego con el castaño.

El jovencito rubio, llamado Armin, fue el que nos dio las instrucciones de lo que debíamos hacer. Me resultaba tierna la manera en la que parecía disculparse por ser él el que tuviera que explicarnos la operación cuando él era un simple recluta. El objetivo era impedir la entrada de titanes o, al menos, proteger a Eren de su ataque, puesto que la presencia de aquellos seres repulsivos solo retrasaría el objetivo de tapar el agujero y el miedo insuflado en los soldados para actuar solo funcionaría durante un tiempo determinado.

Pixis se dirigió por última vez a todos los soldados antes de iniciar la operación. Pidió que muriéramos en ese preciso instante. Nunca antes había escuchado un discurso tan sobrecogedor, pero el miedo de desaparecer, de ser olvidada para siempre hizo que mis piernas temblaran. ¿Morir? No estaba preparada para ello.

— _ _ _ _ —me sobresalté al sentir que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Al girarme, una mujer de cabello corto y gafas estaba detrás mía. La conocía, Rico Brzenska, la capitana de la primera división de las Tropas Estacionarias—, el comandante quiere que formes parte de este escuadrón que se encargará de proteger a Eren.

—Yo… Yo no tengo experiencia…

—Lo sabe —me cortó rápidamente- Lo que quiere es que, con tus conocimientos de medicina, te asegures de que la salud del chico no corra peligro. Ya has visto el vapor que emiten esos titanes y que, incluso, le consideran como un humano más a pesar de ser como ellos. Hay que mantenerle con vida —asentí—. Desde Sina nos han pedido que le mantengamos con vida cueste lo que cueste.

Yo tragué saliva mientras vi alejarse a Rico. Aquello no sonaba nada bien. Si le querían en Sina, eso significaba que Eren pasaría a formar parte de la custodia de la Policía Militar, donde no le esperaba un futuro muy halagüeño.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Quizá el corte del final sea un poco brusco, pero es que durante Semana Santa he estado muy inspirada y escribí, en principio, un capítulo de mas 10000 palabras, así que he optado por dividirlo en dos y este es el resultado.**

 **Muchas gracias a catherinearnshaws por su review. Me alegro de que estés disfrutando esta historia tanto como para dejarme un comentario. Siempre se agradacen las opiniones para saber que se está siguiendo el buen camino o en qué se debe mejorar. Así que ya sabéis, podéis dejar vuestras opioniones, dudas y sugerencias. Todo es bien recibido :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. IV

**IV**

A la señal de Pixis, todos nos pusimos en marcha. Eren saltó y, en el aire, se trasformó en titán tras una enorme explosión. Era realmente impresionante ver de cerca a un titán de esas características. Medía aproximádamente unos quince metros, tenía una boca enorme y aquellos inconfundibles ojos verdes. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Era el mismo titán que había atacado a otros titanes. Él estaba de nuestra parte.

Era el momento de comenzar la operación, de que Eren se pusiera en marcha y, aunque lo hizo, no fue de la forma en la que esperábamos. Aquel ser rugió con fuerza y, en un parpadeo, su puño se estrelló en uno de los tejados, justo donde se encontraba Mikasa Ackerman, la chica que le había acompañado en todo momento y que había osado oponerse al ejército para protegerle. Nuestras expresiones mostraron el horror de lo que estábamos presenciando. El jovencito rubio, llamado Armin, gritó su nombre y sentí como si el mundo se hubiera parado a mi alrededor. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Era un titán. No estaba de nuestra parte y nunca lo iba a estar. Había sido una idiota por pensar que podríamos tener alguna oportunidad y recordé la mirada y las palabras que Elric me había dirigido antes. Aquello solo era una maldita utopía.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no se había rendido y que seguía confiando en Eren y esos solo podían ser sus amigos. Respiré de alivio cuando vi que la chica, aparentemente bien tras el golpe, se colocaba frente al titán para intentar hacerle entrar en razón sin mucho éxito.

Fueron momentos de caos y confusión, en los que yo, situada en uno de los tejados, observé la escena impotente. Eren se descontroló por completo y Mikasa, a pesar de haber sido atacada por él, se esforzó por detenerle, haciéndole caer contra una de las casas, destruyéndola por completo. Rico, por su parte, lanzó una bengala al aire indicando que la operación había sido un fracaso. Sin embargo, Mitabi, que era el capitán al mando de nuestro improvisado escuadrón por órdenes de Pixis, se enfrentó a su compañera, pues aún consideraba que quedaba esperanza. Yo intentaba tener esperanza también, pero todo lo que estaba viviendo solo me invitaba al pesimismo.

Los titanes, por otra parte, comenzaron a entrar por el agujero e ignoraban a los soldados, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Eren, que seguía sin responder. Armin se saltó el protocolo y se acercó hasta a su amigo para decirle palabras que no pudieron captar mis oídos debido a la lejanía, pero sí que vi cómo clavaba una de las espadas sobre el brazo titánico de Eren. Aquello le hizo reaccionar y el titán se puso en pie emitiendo un enorme rugido que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Eren consiguió finalmente recoger la roca y comenzó a caminar hacia el agujero. Aquello había sido una victoria para Armin, que celebraba que su amigo estuviera cumpliendo con su objetivo, pero mis ojos solo podían ver con horror cómo parte de mis compañeros eran devorados sin piedad en su intento por defender al castaño. Si conseguía cumplir aquello, si conseguía tapar el agujero, aquello no iba a ser una victoria de la humanidad para mí. Se habían perdido demasiadas vidas.

—¡Protegeremos a Eren hasta la puerta aunque perdamos la vida! —nos gritó Mitabi— ¿¡Me habéis entendido!?

Todo el mundo se movía a mi alrededor, mientras yo permanecía inmóvil. Rico, Mikasa y otros miembros de aquel pequeño escuadrón se movían con destreza asesinando titanes mientras yo seguía paralizada. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Nunca había visto a los titanes tan de cerca y ver a Eren, en su forma de titán, ayudando a la humanidad no dejaba de parecerme un extraño sueño del que quería despertar. Sentía que mi cuerpo se estremecía. Solo deseaba salir corriendo de allí, regresar a Klorva y volver a ver la sonrisa inocente de Ezra.

Vi a Mitabi morir. Su mirada agonizante se cruzó con la mía mientras un titán le destrozaba sin piedad con sus dientes y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él extendió su brazo, como si me suplicara que parara aquel sufrimiento mientras sus huesos crujían bajo los dientes de aquel titán. Yo me mordí el labio y aferré una de mis espadas, pero era incapaz de moverme. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Era incapaz de salvar a alguien.

No estaba preparada. No aún.

—¡Muévete, _ _ _ _! —me gritó Rico mientras caía al suelo con agilidad.

Yo reaccioné finalmente a las órdenes de Rico, puesto que estaba al mando tras el fallecimiento de Mitabi. Yo me movía, pero en realidad no sabía hacia dónde ir ni qué debía hacer.

Cuando escuché el sonido que hizo la roca al taponar el agujero mis piernas fallaron, pues todo había llegado a su fin. Podía regresar a casa sana y salva. Pero entonces, al ver a Armin y Mikasa correr hacia el titán de Eren, completamente vencido por el esfuerzo, yo también empecé a correr. Solo entonces algo en mi interior despertó. Tenía una tarea que cumplir. Debía asegurarme que Eren Jaeger estuviera bien.

Ellos habían llegado antes que yo a la nuca del titán y peleaban por sacar a Eren de ahí. El calor era insoportable y pronto mi pelo humedecido comenzó a pegarse a mi cara, mientras yo intentaba apartar los mechones de mi rostro.

—¡Apartaos! —les grité, poniéndome a su altura.

—¡Está atascado! —Armin agarraba a Eren, desesperado por sacarle de ahí mientras el titán comenzaba a evaporarse.

—Tiene muchísima fiebre —comenté tocando la piel del castaño, quemando mis yemas de los dedos.

—¡Hay que cortar! —intervino Rico, quien parecía que me había seguido.

—Está bien… —me quedé pensativa unos segundos. Solo había una forma de sacarle de ahí. No era la manera más ortodoxa, pero había que hacer algo rápidamente— Armin, sujétale con fuerza. Rico, intenta no cortarle una de sus extremidades, por favor.

La mujer asintió mientras sacaba sus espadas con determinación bajo la atenta mirada Mikasa. Supongo que el corte fue un éxito porque no lo vi. Mientras eso sucedía, noté varias miradas sobre nosotros y sé que Armin también porque, cuando los dos levantamos la vista, gritamos al unísono al ver a varios titanes acercándose a nosotros.

Debido al corte, Armin perdió el equilibrio al salir Eren prácticamente despedido del cuerpo del titán y cayó hacia atrás, recibiendo el rubio todo el impacto del golpe al llegar al suelo mientras intentaba proteger a su amigo. Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me deslicé por la carne del titán hasta el suelo, rodando hasta ellos mientras escuchaba los gritos de advertencia de Mikasa. Los titanes seguían acechándonos y venían directamente a por nosotros tres.

No obstante, la muchacha, que debía haberse ocupado de protegernos, no tardó en alcanzarnos porque alguien ya había venido a ayudarnos en su lugar. No pude evitar ponerme en pie al ver cómo varios destellos de luz cruzaban tras la nuca de los titanes y estos se desplomaban al suelo entre nubes de vapor. Sobre el titán de Eren se paró el soldado que nos acababa de salvar y, tan pronto como vi su capa, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Mirad —dijo Mikasa, cuyos ojos estaban también iluminados por lo que acababa de presenciar—. Son las alas de la libertad.

—¡Eh! —el hombre giró su rostro y habló con una profunda voz— ¿De qué demonios va todo esto?

No le di mucha importancia a su expresión de indiferencia, ya que mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa. Eren había abierto los ojos y, aunque parecía muy cansado, necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba bien. Dot Pixis me quería para eso.

—¡Eren! —me acerqué hasta él y me puse a su altura, mirándole a los ojos, pero el chico no me devolvía la mirada— ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Mírame!

Armin, que aún sujetaba a su amigo, me miró asustado.

—Aparta tus manos de ese mocoso —me dijo aquel hombre, acercándose a nosotros.

—Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que esté bien —respondí mientras movía mi dedo índice delante de los ojos de Eren, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta por parte del chico.

—Ese jodido mocoso se transforma en un titán. Una niña como tú, de las Tropas Estacionarias, no tiene nada que tratar con él, ¿me has oído, soldado?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Creo que estaba demasiado alterada tras lo vivido porque las palabras salieron de mi boca como si las vomitara. Ni siquiera era consciente de que, en esos momentos, tenía frente a mí al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

—Me han ordenado asegurarme de que este chico permanezca con vida —respondí finalmente poniéndome en pie—. Tiene una fiebre altísima. Si él muere, ya no habrá arma y ya no habrá victoria posible de la humanidad —di un par de pasos hasta situarme frente a él, nuestros rostros separados por muy pocos centímetros—. ¿O es que tú tienes los conocimientos médicos suficientes para determinar que sobrevivirá a esto?- fruncí el ceño.

—¿Con quién cojones te crees que estás hablando, maldita bastarda? —su mirada afilada me fulminó, pero yo no me moví ni un milímetro. No iba a ceder ante él.

—¡_ _ _ _! —Rico me llamó, haciendo que reaccionara. Me di la vuelta y corrí hasta ellos de nuevo para agacharme y atender a Eren como si nada hubiera sucedido— ¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando!?

—Eren, ¿me oyes? —le pregunté de nuevo, ignorando a Rico. Los ojos del castaño terminaron por cerrarse y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia delante. Extendí mis brazos y le recibí contra mi pecho. Estaba ardiendo.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Mikasa preocupada.

—Ayudadme a tumbarle en suelo.

Rico, Armin y Mikasa recogieron a Eren. Les ordené que lo alejaran un poco del titán, donde el calor continuaba siendo insoportable. Lo que menos necesitaba Eren con la fiebre que tenía era recibir más calor excesivo y necesitaba urgentemente agua debido al riesgo de deshidratación, pero, lamentablemente, no tenía nada. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

—¡Tú! —dije señalando al soldado de antes, quien seguía parado a un par de metros de distancia, observándonos— ¿Tienes agua?

Él me fulminó de nuevo con la mirada, pero bajo su capa sacó una cantimplora que me lanzó. Yo la recogí al vuelo como pude y me quité mi chaqueta de las tropas, rompiéndola en tiras. Mojé una de las tiras con el agua y la escurrí un poco, dejándola a un lado para, después, bañar a Eren por completo con el poco agua que quedaba en el interior de la cantimplora. Después, le limpié el sudor de la cara con el trozo de mi chaqueta que había humedecido previamente y se lo coloqué por último en la frente.

—¿Has terminado ya, soldado?

Los cinco nos giramos para encontrarnos a varios hombres de la Policía Militar. Nos pusimos en pie e, instintivamente, Armin, Mikasa y yo nos situamos frente a Eren, como si intentáramos protegerlo.

—Responde, soldado. ¿Has terminado?

—Me temo que no tengo aquí los materiales necesarios para tratarle, señor. Tiene mucha fiebre —respondí intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—He visto que le has colocado una tela humedecida. Eso será suficiente. Nos le llevamos.

—¿¡Qué!? —pregunté mientras varios miembros de la Policía Militar nos empujaban para llevarse a Eren— ¡Ha tapado el agujero! ¡Ha cumplido su misión! —no entendía por qué le defendía. No le conocía de nada, no conocía sus motivaciones, pero, aún así, verle en aquel estado a sus quince años despertaba en mí cierto instinto maternal— ¡Hay que bajarle la fiebre! Si no le baja…

—Puedes retirarte, soldado —sentenció uno de los capitanes de la Policía Militar cuando intenté acercarme a ellos—. Si el chico no mejora, te llamaremos. ¿Lo has entendido? —guardé silencio—¿¡Lo has entendido, soldado!?

—¡Sí, señor! —dije finalmente, haciendo el saludo.

Aquello fue suficiente para que viéramos partir a la Policía Militar con Eren en un carruaje con rumbo a Sina. Rico se acercó hasta mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, intentando reconfortarme.

—Buen trabajo, _ _ _ _—me dio unas palmaditas antes de retirarse.

Yo me giré para mirar a Armin y a Mikasa, quienes lucían devastados. El soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta, alejándose de nosotros. Yo le ignoré y me acerqué hasta los dos muchachos para intentar decirles algo que pudiera reconfortarles, pero no se me ocurrió nada. No sabía qué podría suceder a continuación, pero supuse que un juicio era lo mínimo que Eren podría recibir.

Los tres nos alejamos del titán prácticamente descompuesto y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que la Legión de Reconocimiento había regresado ya de su expedición. Ellos habían sido los que habían acabado con el resto de titanes que querían acabar tanto con Eren como con nosotros, pero había estado demasiado aterrorizada como para darme cuenta.

Solo había reaccionado al final, cuando todo había acabado. Sentía que había fracasado de nuevo y contuve una carcajada al recordar las palabras de Rico. No había hecho un buen trabajo. Seguía siendo una cobarde y eso nunca cambiaría. A veces sentía que necesitaba una motivación más para matar titanes, para enfrentarme a ellos, y era evidente que el hecho de que toda la humanidad hubiera estado en peligro no era suficiente para mí. Era patética.

—¡_ _ _ _! —Elric y Mara corrieron hasta a mí y me abrazaron con fuerza.

—¡Chicos! —correspondí a su abrazo— Me alegro de que estéis con vida.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —se interesó Mara.

—Se lo han llevado —respondí apenada, agachando la vista.

—Me temo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya —levanté la mirada del suelo y observé al comandante Pixis acercándose hasta nosotros—. No deja de ser una novedad que alguien pueda transformarse en titán, por mucho que haya tapado el agujero. Nosotros tenemos que continuar. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí. _ _ _ _ —asentí—, tendrás que quedarte por aquí un par de días. Hay que comenzar cuanto antes. Buscar a posibles supervivientes, atender a los heridos e identificar a los muertos. Tus compañeros pueden regresar a Klorva si lo desean.

Elric y Mara me miraron y asintieron, indicándome que no debía preocuparme por ellos, sino completar mi trabajo. Las Tropas Estacionarias fueron las primeras en movilizarse con la ayuda de los reclutas, quienes comenzaron a recibir las instrucciones para devolver a Trost a la normalidad lo antes posible.

Me acerqué hasta uno de los puestos donde me dieron una bata y unos guantes, así como un pequeño maletín con lo necesario para tratar heridos. Me indicaron que, al tener conocimientos de medicina, tendría un grupo de reclutas a los que dirigir durante los días que durara nuestro trabajo en Trost. Los jóvenes estaban asustados, incluso más que yo. Eso, unido a mi falta de experiencia en el liderazgo, me impidió encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que motivarles en un momento como aquel.

—Está bien —dije emitiendo un suspiro mientras ordenaba mis ideas—. Lo que habéis visto hoy no lo olvidaréis jamás. Seguramente habréis perdido a muchos compañeros, pero debemos comenzar a movilizarnos para sanar a los heridos y encontrar a posibles supervivientes entre los escombros —observé los papeles que me habían entregado con algo de información—. Estamos a cargo de las calles de la zona oeste de Trost. Lo que veremos allí no será agradable, así que quiero que os mentalicéis e intentéis tranquilizaros. Estáis aquí. Habéis sobrevivido un día más. Enhorabuena —los muchachos hicieron el saludo en respuesta, aunque sus miradas estaban vacías—. Descansad unos minutos. Cuando lo ordene, iremos hacia la zona.

Me alejé de ellos, ya que sentía que antes de cumplir con nuestro trabajo, tenía algo que terminar. Busqué entre la multitud las cabelleras morena y rubia de Mikasa y Armin. Posiblemente, lo que menos les apetecería sería verme, pero, como siempre, solía implicarme en exceso en cosas que no me incumbían y debido a eso sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber cómo estaban.

No tardé en encontrarlos, sentados en los escalones de una de las casas. Me senté al lado de la muchacha, quien se percató de mi presencia, pero me ignoró.

—Deberías dejar que te mirara ese corte —comenté, observando de reojo la herida de su pómulo. No tenía muy buena pinta—. ¿Te lo hizo él? —la chica tomó un mechón de su bonito pelo e intentó tapar la herida, a lo que sonreí— Necesitarás puntos. Es profunda.

—No quiero —susurró.

—Al menos déjame limpiarte la herida. Se puede infectar.

Armin miró de manera significativa a su amiga, por lo que ésta, finalmente, accedió haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Yo sonreí satisfecha y abrí el maletín que me habían entregado, de donde saqué unos guantes que me puse.

Palpé en primer lugar la zona, algo amoratada por el golpe. No sabía con exactitud qué había sucedido y no quería preguntarle, ya que no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Su propio amigo, alguien a quien había defendido, la había atacado. Eso sería algo difícil de superar.

No tenía el pómulo roto, así que procedí a detener el sangrado de su herida. Tomé una gasa y presioné en la herida, provocando en la muchacha una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—Te llamabas Armin, ¿verdad? —el jovencito rubio asintió con determinación— ¿Puedes llenarme está jeringuilla de agua caliente? —el chico asintió de nuevo y tomó el objeto, alejándose de nosotras corriendo.

Esperé durante varios minutos a que se detuviera el sangrado y, después, observé la herida con atención. Me percaté de que había algunas astillas en la piel, así que cogí unas pinzas y las saqué con cuidado. Armin, que ya había regresado, me entregó la jeringuilla y eché el agua a presión sobre la zona para irrigar la herida y promover así un cerrado más rápido. Finalmente, corté un trozo de venda y lo coloqué en su mejilla, asegurándolo con un poco de esparadrapo.

—Ya está —dije con una sonrisa. La chica se palpó la venda—. Así ya no se infectará, aunque te quedará una bonita marca de guerra.

—Gracias —dijo Armin.

—No hay de qué, chicos. Siento lo que ha sucedido —me puse en pie—. Estará bien. Es un chico fuerte —añadí dirigiéndome esta vez a Mikasa, quien levantó la vista para mirarme con curiosidad—. Se ha transformado en titán dos veces en un día, se ha llevado a varios titanes por el camino y ha tapado el agujero de Trost con una roca casi más grande que él. Creo que sobrevivirá a esto.

Me alejé de ellos aún notando sus miradas sobre mí. Esperaba no haber sonado muy pretenciosa y que entendieran que había dicho todas aquellas cosas porque quería hacerles sentir mejor.

Con Mikasa curada, me dirigí hasta los jóvenes reclutas que me habían asignado y juntos nos dirigimos a la zona oeste de Trost. Durante el resto del día y del día siguiente trabajamos prácticamente sin descanso. Había demasiados heridos que necesitaban ser atendidos y no contábamos ni siquiera con los medios necesarios. Los reclutas no estaban preparados para ver algo así. Yo me esforzaba por protegerles de los peores casos, pero resultaba imposible, ya que necesitábamos siempre más manos. Resultaba estúpido como yo, a su edad, había curado a heridos de Shiganshina y ahora quería evitar que vieran lo mismo que yo. Aunque quizá era eso, no quería que vieran lo mismo que hacía cinco años había visto yo. Pero, por otra parte, también debía ser consciente de que esa era la vida que habíamos elegido.

Tratamos amputaciones, contusiones, hemorragias, fracturas… No tenía ni tiempo para procesar la de gente que pasó por nuestras manos y, también, la de gente que no pudimos salvar a pesar de los esfuerzos.

Tras dos días en Trost y con los heridos estabilizados, las órdenes nos indicaron que era el momento de limpiar las calles de cadáveres. Muchos de ellos estaban ya en descomposición y se corría el riesgo de contagio de enfermedades.

El olor en las calles no era agradable. Seguía oliendo a muerte, así que todos lucíamos pañuelos atados en el rostro para evitar el fuerte olor. La mayoría de los cuerpos que rescatábamos eran restos difíciles de identificar. Debíamos apuntar en unas hojas datos sobre los cuerpos, desde una descripción física hasta la facción del ejército a la que pertenecían. Después, se les asignaba un código con el que identificar a cada cadáver más tarde gracias a algún conocido o algún familiar.

Me paseé por la calle supervisando el trabajo de algunos soldados menos experimentados en ese campo cuando observé a un joven recluta al lado de un cadáver por la mitad. No sabía si el muchacho no sabía cómo proceder o si verdaderamente le conocía, así que preferí acercarme para preguntar.

—Recluta, ¿sabes cómo se llama?

—Nunca creí que le vería así… Pero… Él es el último… Es imposible —murmuró, ignorando mi pregunta—. Eh… ¿Alguien ha visto… cómo ha muerto? —preguntó el chico al aire, pues nadie le hizo caso al estar cada uno pendiente de su tarea y de recuperar otros cadáveres.

—Dímelo si lo sabes —insistí, intentando parecer amable. Por su reacción, parecía que le conocía—. Hace dos días que se tapó el agujero de Trost con la roca y aún no hemos acabado de recuperar los cadáveres. Si esto sigue así hay peligro de que se extienda una epidemia. Debemos impedir un segundo desastre.

El muchacho clavó sus ojos sobre los míos. Era un recluta, un chico de unos quince o dieciséis años y, a pesar de todo, era brutalmente más alto que yo. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida. Definitivamente le conocía y podía apostar mi cuello a que aquel chico era especial para él.

—Pertenecía al cuerpo de reclutas, a la tropa 104. Era el capitán de la Escuadra 19, Marco Bodt.

—Me alegro de que supieras su nombre. Esto facilitará el trabajo —dije mientras anotaba lo que me había dicho en la ficha. Tras eso, hice un gesto a un par de soldados para que vinieran y recogieran el cuerpo—. ¿Quieres… Quieres despedirte antes? —pregunté.

—N-No —me respondió ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta que le acababa de formular, pero aún con su mirada perdida—. No es necesario.

—Está bien. Entonces sigamos trabajando.

Me sentía realmente mal. No podíamos prácticamente despedirnos de los compañeros que perdíamos y, si alguien nos daba la oportunidad, el concepto del deber que nos habían transmitido nos impedía decir adiós de la manera apropiada.

—_ _ _ _—levanté la vista para toparme con Rico, quien se acercaba a mí dando grandes zancadas—. Recoge tus cosas. Debemos marcharnos.

—¿Adónde? Aún hay muchos cadáveres que deben ser recogidos e identificados —respondí, todavía con mis ojos puesto sobre el joven recluta, quien estaba ya centrado en la recogida de otro cadáver.

—Lo harán otros. Tú has terminado tu trabajo aquí —la mujer me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido—. Sígueme.

Yo seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, pues, al fin y al cabo, ella era mi superior. Me quité la bata que llevaba y el pañuelo y se los entregué a unos soldados para que los quemaran. Después, Rico me indicó que debíamos subir a un carro. No tenía muy claro hacia dónde íbamos y, a decir verdad, tenía miedo de preguntar. Durante todo el trayecto jugueteé con mis dedos, intentando despejar mi mente, que no dejaba de pensar en cosas retorcidas.

Al cabo de una hora y media, aproximadamente, en la que viajamos las dos en completo silencio, el carro se detuvo bruscamente. Cuando nos bajamos de él, reconocí en seguida el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Las bonitas casas bajas y los adoquines del suelo limpios y brillantes en comparación con los de Rose me señalaban que estábamos en el interior de las murallas.

—¿Sina? —pregunté.

—Así es —respondió Rico sin mirarme. En la calle nos esperaban miembros de la Policía Militar a los que seguimos al interior de un enorme y majestuoso edificio.

—¿Estamos en la Corte? ¿Por qué?

—Somos testigos, _ _ _ _.

—¿Testigos de qué?

—Piensa un poco.

Guardé silencio y dejé de insistir. Mi mente repasó todo lo acontecido en los últimos días y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Eren y su transformación en titán. Eso me recordó el estado febril en el que se encontraba cuando se le llevaron y deseé que estuviera mejor.

Los miembros de la Policía Militar que nos guiaron por los pasillos nos señalaron una puertecita de madera. Al abrirla, nos invitaron a pasar a una diminuta habitación y tomamos asiento en dos sillas de madera que habían preparado para la ocasión. En cuanto nos sentamos, cerraron la puerta y esperamos pacientemente a que dos hombres de mediana edad y aspecto cansado entraran casi media hora después. Los dos se sentaron justo frente a nosotras, al otro lado de la mesa. Los dos sacaron una serie de papeles que colocaron cuidadosamente y los observaron hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a relatarnos todo lo sucedido hacía dos días. Rico y yo asentíamos, pues nos estaban describiendo algo que ya habíamos vivido, y les corregíamos para precisar algún detalle que pudiera habérseles escapado. Sabían mucho de lo ocurrido aquel día, quizás demasiado, lo que me hizo pensar que no éramos las primeras a las que interrogaban.

—Bien, repasados los hechos, comenzaremos con la ronda de preguntas —uno de aquellos hombres miró a su compañero y éste comenzó a redactar en un papel—. ¿Consideráis que el sujeto Eren Jaeger es peligroso?

—No —respondí.

—Sí —miré a Rico sorprendida—. Atacó a uno de los reclutas, Mikasa Ackerman.

—¿Fue por eso por lo que lanzó en primera instancia la bengala? ¿Porque atacó a alguien?

—Así es. Esa bengala indicaba que la operación había fracasado. Al transformarse se descontroló y golpeó con su puño en el tejado en el que se encontraba la recluta Mikasa Ackerman provocándole, afortunadamente, solo una herida en el pómulo.

—¿Qué tiene que decir a eso, _ _ _ _? —el hombre clavó sus oscuros ojos sobre mí y entrelazó sus dedos. Era como si esperara una buena explicación por defender a Eren.

—Yo… —reflexioné unos segundos— Es cierto, perdió el control durante unos minutos, pero después cumplió su tarea. Tapó el agujero.

—¿Y si no hubiera recuperado el control? ¿Le hubiera parecido bien que hubiera atacado a la recluta Ackerman?

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondí frunciendo el ceño. ¿Es que acaso creían que podía estar del lado de los titanes?—. Todo salió bien. Yo curé personalmente la herida en el pómulo de Ackerman y era un simple corte que solo hubo que limpiar. Estaba perfectamente.

—Y después curó a Jaeger…

—En realidad curé a Jaeger antes. Es lo que me indicó el comandante Pixis, que él era la prioridad. Eran órdenes de Sina.

—¿Cómo le sacaron de ahí dentro?

—Estaba atascado, así que teníamos que cortar las tiras de carne que le unían al titán. La capitán Brzenska utilizó sus cuchillas —Rico asintió, confirmando que lo que decía era cierto.

—¿Qué procedimiento siguió cuando le sacaron del titán?

—Tenía abiertos los ojos, pero debía comprobar que estuviera plenamente consciente. Intenté hablar con él y hacerle responder a ciertos estímulos, pero no obtuve respuesta. Su cuerpo demostraba claros signos de fatiga y presentaba mucha fiebre. Para intentar bajar su temperatura corporal mojé su cuerpo en agua. Rasgué mi chaqueta y le coloqué un trozo de tela en la frente, pero, basándome en lo que vi, estoy completamente segura de que eso no ha sido suficiente.

El hombre que estaba haciendo las preguntas sonrió, mientras que el que escribía se detuvo para mirarme. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice durante unos segundos y el que nos estaba interrogando se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, a la vez que su compañero continuaba con su trabajo de apuntar toda nuestra declaración.

—Según testigos, antes de comenzar el plan de tapar el agujero de Trost, Eren Jaeger gritó que iba a matarnos a todos. ¿Dijo algo cuando le sacaron del titán o mientras le curaba?

—No.

—¿Está segura?

—Completamente —fruncí el ceño. Era como si eso no fuera lo que esperaban escuchar. Era ridículo— ¿ Es que esperan que responda lo contrario aun siendo mentira?

—¿Es que está poniendo en duda mis dotes para interrogar, soldado _ _ _ _?

—Para nada —respondí entre dientes, tras notar la patada lateral que me dio Rico en la pierna para que guardara silencio.

—¿Y qué sucedió con el capitán Mitabi?

—Fue devorado por titanes —respondió Rico.

—¿Por Jaeger?

—No. Jaeger en esos momentos estaba tapando el agujero. Atacó a Ackerman, pero después no hizo nada que fuera peligroso.

El hombre que tomaba nota se inclinó hacia su compañero para susurrarle algo al oído. Éste frunció el ceño y asintió antes de volver a hablar.

—_ _ _ _, puedes retirarte. Continuaremos con más preguntas para Brzenska.

Yo miré sorprendida a Rico, pero ésta no me devolvió la mirada. Me invitaron a salir de la habitación y fuera, en el pasillo, me esperaban otros dos soldados para conducirme a otra zona de la Corte. Yo pregunté hacia dónde me llevaban, pero solo me indicaron que les siguiera y que guardara silencio.

Bajamos por unas escaleras de piedra durante varios minutos. El ambiente resultaba cada vez más siniestro a medida que descendíamos puesto que las paredes solo estaban iluminadas por antorchas, que proyectaban nuestras siluetas alargadas en las paredes.

Cuando llegamos al final, me sorprendí al ver a Nile Dawk, el comandante de la Policía Militar, esperándome abajo de brazos cruzados. Yo hice el saludo militar y él asintió, señalando una mesa en la que había varios materiales.

—Eren Jaeger no ha despertado aún —me dijo el comandante. Tal y cómo suponía—. Le necesitamos despierto para el juicio que tendrá lugar en unas veinticuatro horas y las Tropas de Reconocimiento han pedido una reunión con él. Supongo que entiendes cuál es nuestra posición.

—¿Para qué quieren las Tropas de Reconocimiento verle? ¿Para qué es el juicio? ¿Le van a ejecutar?

—No hagas tantas preguntas, soldado —Nile Dawk frunció el ceño—. Eso es confidencial. Limítate a hacer lo que se te está ordenando.

Yo asentí. Tomé las cosas que había sobre la mesa y me giré de nuevo hacía el comandante.

—Te lo advierto, soldado. No estás autorizada para hablar con él —me ordenó Nile Dawk.

Un soldado me indicó que le siguiera hasta los calabozos de la Corte, donde había varias celdas vacías y solo una ocupada. Ahí estaba Eren sobre una cama, inmóvil, tal y cómo le dejamos la última vez que le vimos.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez —me dijo el soldado mientras abría la celda. Yo enarqué una ceja. Empezaba a creer que todo el mundo creía que estaba de parte del chico.

—¿Es que pensáis juzgarme por tenerle cierta simpatía? —enarqué una ceja.

—No estás en posición de hablarme de forma déspota —el soldado me dio un empujón para que entrara en la celda.

Me acerqué hasta Eren y dejé las cosas de medicina que me habían proporcionado a un lado. Puse mi mano en su frente y suspiré. Seguía ardiendo, por lo que aquella fiebre alta le había hecho caer en una especie de estado comatoso. Odiaba a los de la Policía Militar por tratar así a un niño de quince años y por no haberme hecho caso. Ahora querían que le despertara por arte de magia y no tenía muy claro que fuera a conseguirlo. Debían haber llamado a alguien más experimentado, pero, claro, eso suponía que los rumores de que un muchacho podía convertirse en titán se extendieran. Los altos mandos habían sido muy precisos con todos los que habíamos estado en Trost aquel día: no debíamos hablar sobre lo sucedido, ni siquiera entre nosotros, lo que me parecía absurdo. No podíamos ignorar lo que habíamos visto.

Coloqué a Eren una serie de gasas húmedas por el cuerpo y la cara para intentar disminuir su temperatura corporal. Mientras tanto, utilicé los productos que me habían dado para preparar algo que el doctor me había enseñado de pequeña. Nunca lo había preparado yo sola, pero esperaba que funcionara. Se utilizaba para despertar a alguien que había perdido la consciencia y no tenía muy claro que pudiera funcionar en el castaño, pero no tenía más opciones.

El carbonato de armonio era utilizado en algunas medicinas, así que lo piqué en un cuenco y, antes de echar agua, me tapé el rostro con un pañuelo para no inhalarlo. En cuanto el agua entró en contacto con aquel polvillo, se generó una especie de humo cuyo olor no era nada agradable. Sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de irritar las membranas mucosas de nariz, garganta y pulmones, de manera que el cuerpo se ve estimulado a respirar más rápido. Lo coloqué rápidamente bajo la nariz de Eren y me mordí el labio al ver que no surtía efecto de manera inmediata.

Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando el chico frunció el ceño y, unos segundos después, abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser. Dejé a un lado el cuenco rápidamente y ayudé a Eren a incorporarse, quien daba bocanadas de aire, aturdido por el olor de los humos. Le acaricié la espalda, intentando ayudarle a respirar y, poco a poco se fue calmando. Cuando su respiración se acompasó, le coloqué de nuevo sobre la cama de la celda. El castaño intentó decirme algo y me aferró con fuerza de la mano. Yo sonreí intentando reconfortarle y le acaricié el rostro con delicadeza. Pronto su agarre se hizo más débil y sus párpados cayeron por el cansancio. Suspiré de alivio cuando le escuché dormir profundamente y le quité los paños mojados cuando noté que el calor de su piel había comenzado a descender lentamente, aunque le mantuve el de la frente por seguridad.

Salí de la celda tras recoger las cosas y se las entregué al soldado que me esperaba fuera, quien cerró la puerta una vez estuve fuera.

—¿Y bien? —me preguntó Nile Dawk desde lo alto de las escaleras— Has estado mucho tiempo con él.

—Me ha costado despertarle, pero ya está mejor. Ahora está descansando. Solo duerme.

—Bien. Puedes marcharte, soldado.

Volví a realizar el saludo mientras observaba a Nile Dawk alejarse acompañado de otros dos miembros más de la Policía Militar. Yo sola ascendí por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo principal, donde un soldado me esperaba. El hombre me hizo un gesto para que continuara caminando y él me guió hasta el exterior.

Por el camino, observé cuatro figuras que caminaban hacia nosotros. El contraluz me impidió verles las caras hasta que estuvieron a un escaso metro de distancia, pero mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Erwin Smith acompañado de dos policías militares y un soldado más, quienes seguramente se dirigían a los calabozos para ver a Eren.

Mi mirada se desvió para toparme con aquellos ojos afilados que me habían fulminado hacía dos días y sentí un pinchazo en el estómago al percatarme de que aquel soldado corriente al que yo había gritado mientras sacábamos a Eren de su forma de titán era el mismísimo Levi Ackerman. El vapor del titán y mis nervios me habían impedido reconocerle, pero ahora que le tenía a algo menos de un metro de distancia no había confusión posible.

Debía llevar el cartel de 'bocazas' escrito en la frente, porque él frunció el ceño al verme. No obstante, mi orgullo era mucho más grande que yo, por lo que enarqué una ceja y le ignoré, posando mi mirada sobre Erwin Smith. El hombre me miró serio y yo asentí en señal de saludo, a lo que él respondió con el mismo gesto mientras que en ningún momento nos detuvimos en nuestro andar.

Me pregunté, entonces, si el comandante Erwin me recordaba, porque yo no me había olvidado de él. Yo nunca lo haría. Él se tomó la molestia de ir a decirme en persona, cuando era una recluta, que mi padre había muerto. Por eso esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo y, extrañamente, esperaba que me perdonara por haber salido corriendo. Todos los días los soldados del ejército perdían a seres queridos y yo había huído. La imagen que debía tener de mí no debía ser la mejor.

Me monté en el carro de vuelta a Rose con el cielo teñido de naranja. Había pasado muchísimas horas en Sina y solo deseaba descansar. Cuando llegué a mi destino, me ordenaron regresar a Klorva con mi capitán, pues, al parecer, consideraban que mi trabajo había terminado. Dejé pacientes que seguramente requerirían mi atención, pero tuve que acatar las órdenes sin rechistar. A veces creo que aquello fue un castigo por no darles en mi declaración las respuestas que esperaban escuchar.

* * *

 **Aquí os traigo recién sacado del horno el cuarto capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a catherinearnshaws por su review y por su consejo. He intentado aplicarlo, espero que se haya notado xD De todas formas, como se puede ver, he tomado nota ;)**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis dejar todas vuestras dudas, quejas, opiniones y sugerencias, que serán muy bien recibidas. Son muy útiles para saber si se está yendo por el buen camino o si hay cosas que se deberían mejorar.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. V

**V**

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamé golpeando con mi puño en la mesa de madera— ¡Has hecho trampa! ¿¡De dónde demonios te has sacado esa carta!?

—Aprende a jugar, aficionada —Mara recogió las monedas que había sobre la mesa y me sacó la lengua mientras se las guardaba.

Elric rompió a reír a carcajadas. Yo chasqueé la lengua frustrada porque aquella era la quinta partida de cartas seguida que perdía frente a ellos. No tenía muy buen perder y el hecho de que mis amigos me restregaran sus victorias por la cara no lo mejoraba.

—Está bien —dije poniéndome en pie aún con mi ceño fruncido— Movámonos. Deberíamos empezar a hacer algo productivo.

—En realidad esto es bastante productivo. Al menos para nosotros —Mara sonrió con malicia mientras yo la fulminé con la mirada—. No pongas esa cara —continuó Mara—. Tienes que aprender a perder… Maldita bastarda.

Elric comenzó a reírse más todavía mientras yo entrecerré mis ojos. Eran mis amigos y, tras regresar a Klorva, les había contado mi 'maravilloso' episodio junto al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. La situación les había parecido muy divertida a ambos. Yo había tenido el valor no, la osadía de dirigirme de forma irrespetuosa a alguien como Levi Ackerman. Evidentemente, desde entonces, mi enorme bocaza había sido objeto de burlas por parte de los dos. Pero tampoco podía culparles. Posiblemente yo estaría haciendo lo mismo si eso le hubiera pasado a uno de los dos.

—Si lo llego a saber no os cuento nada…

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era una broma! —articuló Elric mientras limpiaba sus ojos por las lágrimas producto de la risa— En serio, ¿cómo no pudiste darte cuenta de que era él?

—Estaba muy nerviosa. Además, es un soldado cualquiera. No tiene nada de especial. Ni siquiera es alto. Es más bien bajito.

—¿Cuánto mide entonces?

—Yo diría… —me quedé pensativa unos segundos— Que alrededor de un metro sesenta.

Mis amigos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos y después estallaron en carcajadas. Yo, al principio, les miré de forma reprobatoria, pero, después, me terminé uniendo a ellos. No dejaba de ser sorprendente que aquel del que tanto habíamos oído hablar en los últimos cinco años, aquel al que tantos reclutas admiraban y temían fuera tan poquita cosa.

—Eso sí, tiene unas cualidades impresionantes —dije finalmente—. Deberíais haberle visto. Era increíble su forma de manejar el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales entre los titanes, la precisión en los cortes… Lo hacía todo de manera tan natural...

—¿De qué te sorprendes? —Elric se apoyó de forma desinteresada en el respaldo de su silla— Ese tipo le quitó el puesto de hombre más fuerte de la humanidad al mismísimo Mike Zakarius.

—Me le crucé un par de veces cuando éramos reclutas y es un auténtico monstruo. Menudos músculos… —comentó Mara mientras miraba hacia el techo recordando aquel encuentro que tanto Elric como yo desconocíamos.

—Así que Mike Zakarius, ¿eh? —Elric se acercó a ella y le dio unos toquecitos en el costado. Mi amigo le miró de reojo mientras sus orejas se sonrosaban.

—¡Cállate! Solo estaba comentando que me le encontré dos veces.

—¿Y para eso tienes que mencionar sus maravillosos músculos?

—Yo no he dicho nada de maravillosos —mi amiga se cruzó de brazos, pero el tono rojizo se había extendido de sus orejas a sus mejillas.

—¡Pero si estás roja! —Elric comenzó a carcajearse mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

—¡Voy a darte un puñetazo como no te calles!

Suspiré resignada e, intentando ignorar otra de sus muchas peleas, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Habíamos pasado demasiadas horas jugando a las cartas y ya iba siendo hora de trabajar un poco, aunque fuera patrullando las calles del distrito. No me hacía falta detenerme para esperarles, ya que estaba convencida de que, en cuanto hubiera abandonado la habitación, los dos habrían olvidado su pequeña disputa para seguirme por los pasillos del cuartel.

Cuando finalmente pusimos un pie fuera del edificio, tras tomar cada uno de nosotros un rifle, durante unos segundos, los rayos del sol nos cegaron por completo. Éramos como murciélagos escondidos en una cueva. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin darnos la luz del sol, ya que durante las últimas semanas habíamos llevado a cabo diferentes tareas dentro del cuartel, no fuera de sus paredes.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había regresado de Trost, entre ellas, el juicio a Eren. Fue el propio Hannes el que me explicó qué era lo que había sucedido durante el mismo. Al parecer, la Policía Militar y la Legión de Reconocimiento se habían enfrentado por su custodia. Mientras que los primeros deseaban experimentar con él y después ejecutarle, los segundos tenían planeado usarle como arma. El capitán no conocía muchos más detalles, ya que lo poco que sabía se lo había comentado el comandante Pixis como premio por no haber hecho preguntas sobre la muralla. Lo único que sí sabía con certeza era que Eren ahora formaba parte de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

Por otra parte, eso significa que los reclutas Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert le seguirían. Eso, sumado a la situación de Eren, tenía muy preocupado a Hannes, quien en el fondo esperaba que los tres jóvenes supieran arreglárselas.

—¿Y bien? Estuviste varias horas reunida con el capitán Hannes —quiso saber Elric mientras nos ajustábamos las armas a nuestros hombros. No habíamos tenido tiempo de comentar mi charla con el capitán, ya que dentro del cuartel nunca estábamos solos y preferíamos evitar ese tipo de temas delante del resto de nuestros compañeros.

—Solo estuvimos hablando. Fue el juicio a Eren —bajé el tono de voz. La transformación del castaño en titán seguía siendo tabú y debíamos andarnos con cuidado, especialmente si estábamos patrullando por las calles como en ese momento. Si algún ciudadano nos escuchaba la situación podría descontrolarse. Mis amigos me miraron expectantes—. Vivirá. Bueno, vivirá dentro de lo que se puede vivir formando parte de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

—¿Para qué demonios le quieren las Tropas de Reconocimiento? Habría sido de mucha más utilidad a la Policía Militar —opinó Mara—. Ellos le habrían abierto y habrían descubierto cómo es posible que se transforme en un titán.

—No digas esas cosas —fruncí el ceño—. Creo que Eren puede ser de mucha utilidad en las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Éstas pidieron su custodia y la obtuvieron. Al parecer, le usarán como arma.

—¿Como arma? —cuestionó Mara— ¿Para qué demonios quiere el comandante Smith un arma como esa? Te lo digo en serio. Ese hombre me pone la piel de gallina.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté mirando de reojo a mi amiga.

—Según tengo entendido, es un gran estratega. Con él ha disminuido el número de muertos en las tropas, pero tiene un aspecto que no me gusta. ¿Quién podría ser el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento? Lleva demasiadas muertes a su espalda. Esa sería una carga que nadie debería soportar, pero él lo hace.

—Keith Shadis también lo hizo —intervino Elric.

—Sí. Y terminó dimitiendo —puntualizó Mara—. Estoy convencida de que no pudo soportar más muertes. Por eso ahora es instructor. El caso de Erwin Smith es diferente. Me da la sensación de que no tiene remordimientos.

Yo guardé silencio y asentí. Mara tenía parte de razón. Había que tener mucha fuerza mental para soportar la carga que suponía ser comandante, pero, en especial, para ser comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Aquella facción del ejército era la peor vista por todos los ciudadanos. Cientos de personas perdían la vida cada año y parte de los impuestos se destinaban a su presupuesto, con el que financiaban aquellas expediciones que no generaban ningún avance para la humanidad.

No obstante, yo no estaba del todo convencida de que el comandante Erwin Smith no tuviera remordimientos. Él había visto morir a mucha gente, pero la diferencia era que él sabía enfrentarse a esas muertes. Si él, siendo comandante, no era fuerte mentalmente, no sería el líder que sus soldados necesitaban.

—Lo que me molesta es que los de la Policía Militar fueran tan condescendientes conmigo. Era como si esperaran a que diera un paso en falso, a que dijera algo para que condenaran definitivamente a Eren a pasar el resto de sus días como una cobaya hasta que decidieran que es suficiente y entonces le dieran la muerte —mis amigos me observaron de soslayo—. Entiendo su posición, pero no podían esperar que mintiera en mi declaración para favorecerles a ellos— hice una pausa antes de continuar—. Me alegro de no haber entrado en la Policía Militar

—Se creen los reyes del universo porque están en la zona más segura —Mara me dio la razón—. Hipócritas…

—Los miembros más veteranos de las Tropas Estacionarias no hablan especialmente bien de ellos —intervino Elric—. Es la facción más corrupta del ejército.

—Pero eso es algo que sabemos todos los que estamos en el ejército—Mara chasqueó la lengua— y, curiosamente, nadie le pone remedio. Es mucho más fácil ponerse una venda en los ojos para no ver lo que está pasando. Algún día todo esto estallará y, encima, nuestros superiores se sorprenderán.

Las comisuras de mis labios se torcieron ligeramente, dibujando una sonrisa discreta en mi rostro. A nadie le gustaba hablar de la Policía Militar. Se encargaban de la protección de Sina y del rey, pero, más allá de eso, había oscuros rumores sobre sus negocios.

—¡Disculpad!

Los tres nos giramos cuando escuchamos una voz femenina que nos llamaba. Una muchacha de más o menos nuestra edad se acercaba hacia nosotros moviéndose con dificultad. Mis ojos se deslizaron hacia su abultado vientre. Estaba embarazada y, por el tamaño de su tripa, debía rondar los ocho meses de embarazo.

—Siento importunaros, pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

Era una muchacha bastante guapa. Tenía la piel clara, el pelo castaño cobrizo y unas diminutas pecas en sus mejillas.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte? —preguntó Elric, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora. Mara se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua, pero el chico no podía evitarlo.

—¿Eres la soldado _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _? —mis dos amigos se giraron para mirarme con curiosidad. Yo les devolví la mirada y me encogí de hombros para asentir después a la chica. Ésta suspiró— Qué alivio… Me han hablado mucho de ti. Tengo familia en Trost y me dijeron que tú eras una buena médica. Salvaste al hermano de mi padre.

—Oh… Vaya… —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

—Llevo buscándote desde hace un par de días. Me acerqué al cuartel, pero no me dejaron hablar contigo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—En realidad yo soy de Trost, pero me encontraba fuera del distrito cuando todo sucedió. Mi nombre es Tanya Hummels. Me he refugiado en Klorva mientras tanto y me gustaría regresar a casa, pero estoy preocupada por mi bebé. Algo no está bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tengo muchos dolores en el abdomen, náuseas, vómitos y mira mis manos —la chica se quitó los guantes que llevaba puestos y nos mostró sus manos, completamente hinchadas.

—Joder —exclamó Elric al verlo, por lo que le fulminé con la mirada. La chica ya estaría lo suficientemente avergonzada por ello como para que el idiota de mi amigo la hiciera sentirse peor.

—¿No has ido a ningún doctor?

—Sí, pero… —la chica se sonrojó— Prefiero que me veas tú. Todos me están diciendo que lo que me sucede son síntomas normales del embarazo, pero siento que hay algo más —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Está bien… ¿Podemos ir a algún sitio más íntimo en el que pueda examinarte?

La chica nos hizo un gesto para que la siguiéramos. Sus andares eran torpes, seguramente porque también tendría los pies hinchados. Elric la sostuvo de la cintura, intentando ayudarla a caminar, hasta que nos paramos frente a una pequeña casa de piedra en uno de los callejones contiguos, donde parecía que la chica se alojaba.

—Esperadme aquí.

Elric y Mara asintieron mientras yo entraba al interior de la casa junto a la chica.

—Oye, si necesitas ayuda… Solo pega un grito.

Yo sonreí al escuchar las palabras de Elric antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa. Aquella chica no tenía pinta de ser una mala persona y, aunque lo fuera, estaba convencida de que podría apañármelas sola frente a una embarazada.

Otro muchacho joven, seguramente el padre del bebé, nos esperaba dentro. Al vernos se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó hasta la chica. Estaba visiblemente preocupado y nervioso. Al parecer, ella se había marchado sin avisarle. La chica intentó disculparse sin mucho éxito mientras su novio le gritaba sobre lo preocupado que le tenía y los peligros que podía haber corrido ahí fuera ella sola, así que decidí que lo mejor era intervenir cuanto antes.

—Entra en la habitación —ordené a la chica señalando un pequeño cuarto que había justo a mi izquierda—. No te preocupes. Voy a ver qué le pasa —me dirigí a su pareja antes de que éste me fulminara con la mirada por interrumpir su regañina.

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me quité la chaqueta. Hacía bastante calor en el interior de aquella habitación. No era un buen sitio la casa en el que se alojaban, pero seguramente era lo único que podían permitirse con el dinero que tenían. Las paredes estaban sucias y la cama ni siquiera tenía colchón, sino que habían rellenado una funda con lo que parecía paja.

—No deberías asustar así a tu novio —comenté, intentando rebajar la tensión.

—No… No es mi novio —la chica se mordió el labio—. Es mi hermano mayor.

—Oh… Lo siento —para qué abriría mi enorme bocaza—. Túmbate y quítate los zapatos.

La muchacha hizo tal cual le indiqué. Se descalzó con dificultad y se tumbó sobre la pequeña cama que había en la habitación. Yo tomé una silla y me aproximé a la cama, sentándome a un lado para poder observarla mejor. Como había imaginado previamente al verla caminar, tenía también los tobillos muy hinchados. Aquello era normal para una embarazada dado que las hinchazones de las extremidades eran producidas por la retención de líquidos, pero me preocupaba lo que me había comentado antes de los dolores abdominales.

—Te voy a desvestir, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió en silencio y me dejó proceder. Con un poco de su ayuda, retiré la larga falda de color marfil que llevaba puesta y comencé a palparle la tripa. De vez en cuando, obtenía respuestas del bebé, quien reaccionaba a la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el vientre de su madre, pero ella, en cambio, solo gemía por el dolor. Esas punzadas de dolor que la joven sentía se producían cada vez que le tocaba su lado derecho, justo debajo de las costillas. Con esos síntomas, me hacía una idea de qué podía tratarse.

—¿Ves bien?

—Sí, claro —la chica me respondió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

—¿Y te molesta la claridad?

—Quizá un poco. Pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Vas mucho al baño? —la chica se sonrojó— Quiero decir… A medida que el embarazo avanza, es normal que vayas al baño con mayor frecuencia. El bebé es más grande y tiende a aplastar los órganos. Bueno, sé que suena un poco feo decirlo de tal manera. Para que te hagas una idea, el útero, por ejemplo, se desplaza por encima de la pelvis. Así que es normal que el bebé presione más la vejiga y tengas más ganas de ir al baño.

—No… No voy mucho al baño.

—Entiendo…

—¿Es que eso es malo? —me preguntó intentando incorporarse.

—Voy a avisar a tu hermano para que entre —me puse en pie—. Me temo que no podréis viajar a Trost.

—Eso no es posible. Tengo que volver a Trost. ¡Lo necesito! —yo me giré para mirarla antes de tirar del picaporte— No estaba en Trost cuando el asalto sucedió porque estaba visitando a un doctor en otra zona de Rose, pero mi novio estaba en las Tropas Estacionarias de Trost y no he vuelto a saber de él desde entonces. Seguramente haya muerto y quiero que mi bebé viva porque, entonces, no me quedará nada. Pero si él está vivo, si está entre los heridos, quiero estar en Trost con él. ¡Me necesitará a su lado!

Yo guardé silencio y abrí la puerta, invitando a su hermano mayor a pasar. Podía entenderla. No quería perder el bebé que estaba esperando, pero necesitaba asegurarse también de que su novio estuviera vivo o muerto. Fuera el que fuera su estado, era mucho más fácil seguir adelante sabiendo la verdad que desconociendo su paradero.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, el hermano de la joven se sentó en la silla que había puesto al lado de la cama y yo me quedé de pie, cruzándome de brazos. Había pensado en decir el diagnóstico de forma suave, pero después consideré que era mejor no maquillar la verdad. Debía ser franca con ellos.

—Efectivamente, esos síntomas no son del embarazo. Pueden confundirse —hice una pausa antes de continuar—. Tienes preeclampsia. No es una enfermedad muy habitual, pero puede darse a partir de la semana 20 de gestación, especialmente durante el tercer trimestre de embarazo.

—¿Es muy grave? —su hermano me miró preocupado.

—No os voy a engañar. Puede ser muy peligroso, especialmente si se tiene un síntoma como el dolor abdominal. Y tú lo tienes —sentencié, clavando mis ojos en la joven—. Afortunadamente, no presentas más síntomas como la dificultad en la visión o dolores de cabeza, pero debes tener reposo absoluto —la chica abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero seguí hablando antes de que ella pudiera cortarme—. Sé que quieres viajar a Trost, pero tanto ese niño como tú corréis el riesgo de morir.

—De acuerdo —su hermano asintió con determinación.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No, Shen! ¡Tenemos que ir!

—¡No vamos a ir, Tanya! Vuestra salud es más importante. Si tú mueres y Gin está vivo, ¿qué hará él entonces? —la chica guardó silencio y su hermano volvió sus ojos hacia mí— ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—La mejor manera de curar la preeclampsia es dando a luz, pero me temo que yo no tengo los conocimientos suficientes para atender un parto —rebusqué una hoja en una cómoda cercana y algo con lo que escribir—. Os apuntaré los datos de un doctor que habita en Klorva. Se retiró hace unos meses, pero lo que sé me lo ha enseñado él. Decidle que vais de mi parte y que algún día le devolveré el favor.

—Muchas gracias —el chico tomó el papel y se lo guardó.

—Hasta que deis con él y que decida cuándo proceder, Tanya, deberás permanecer todo el día en cama. Y no es negociable. Lo mejor es que estés recostada sobre el lado izquierdo el mayor tiempo posible —la chica chasqueó la lengua, frustrada, pero al final accedió— y bebe mucha agua.

Tomé mi chaqueta, que había dejado previamente a un lado, y me la volví a poner.

—Muchas gracias, doctora —su hermano me acompañó a la puerta de la casa.

—No soy doctora. Soy un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias —igualmente sonreí para que mi respuesta no pareciera tan dura—, pero de nada. Asegúrate de que tu hermana cumple lo que le he dicho.

—Lo haré y en seguida buscaré al doctor.

Yo sonreí y salí por la puerta de la casa. Fuera me esperaban Mara y Elric apoyados en la pared de la casa de enfrente. Los dos comían unas manzanas dulces mientras charlaban observando con indiferencia a los transeúntes que pasaban.

No tardaron mucho en percatarse de mi presencia. Cuando me puse a su altura, tiraron a un lado los palos de las manzanas y se chuparon sus dedos llenos de caramelo.

—Ya era hora —me dijo Elric con la boca llena.

—¿Va todo bien? —se interesó Mara.

—Bueno… Estará bien. Si sigue mis consejos no habrá problema. Tiene preeclampsia y debería tener el bebé cuanto antes, pero de eso es mejor que se encargue un doctor.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al doctor que me había enseñado lo poco que sabía sobre medicina. Él era uno de los pocos doctores, seguramente junto al doctor del que me había hablado Hannes, Grisha Jaeger, que curaban a las personas sin recibir nada a cambio. Él esperaba que siguiera ese camino, que me convirtiera en una digna sucesora, pero opté por la vía del ejército. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado como aquel día o, quizás, también se podría utilizar el término decepcionado.

Fue horrible tener que experimentar algo así de nuevo. El que se había convertido en mi segundo padre me estaba repudiando igual que lo había hecho mi padre biológico. No había hablado con él desde entonces, pero, a medida que había ido creciendo, comprendí que su reacción se había debido a que él estaba preocupado por mí porque también me veía como a su propia hija. O, al menos, eso era lo que yo quería creer.

—Te estás ganando toda una reputación —Elric sonrió de medio lado mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros—. Eres como una superestrella por Trost.

—Pero qué dices —emití una carcajada mientras regresábamos a nuestra tarea de patrullar las calles—. Solo hice lo que pude. La suerte es que pude salvar al tío de esa chica. No sé cuántas personas murieron en mis manos. Si hubiera sido al contrario, seguro que no habrían acudido a mí.

—Si continúas así, seguirás sumando puntos para ser capitana algún día.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Pues claro! —Elric me pellizco la mejilla derecha— Eso sí, los que estén bajo tus órdenes van a saber lo que es trabajar. A nosotros nos tienes explotados.

—No exageres —fulminé con la mirada a mi amigo.

—Eres una mandona, pero te queremos igual —Mara siguió caminando sin mirarme—. Si no te soportáramos, ya habríamos pasado de ti.

Yo sonreí y atraje a los dos hacia mí para abrazarles. Elric se rio, pero Mara protestó y se zafó de nuestro agarre, como normalmente hacía. No obstante, mientras huía de nosotros, capté la comisura de sus labios ligeramente curvada hacia arriba, mostrando una media sonrisa.

Debo reconocer, por mi parte, que me sorprendió gratamente que aquella chica embarazada acudiera a mí. Había viajado desde Trost hasta Klorva para ser tratada porque le habían llegado buenas referencias sobre mí. No iba a negarlo. Podía sentir mi pecho hinchado de orgullo, tanto que me iba pavoneando por las calles del distrito como si hubiera logrado el mayor triunfo de mi vida.

Klorva era generalmente un distrito tranquilo. Más allá del caso de esa joven, nunca nos había sucedido nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, cada vez que creía que sería un día cualquiera, siempre sucedía algo que nos hacía trabajar más de lo esperado. No es que me molestara trabajar. Era mi deber y, además, era una forma de mantenerme ocupada e ignorar la monotonía que suponía estar en las Tropas Estacionarias, pero, no sé cómo demonios me las apañaba para estar metida en cualquier lío.

Fue girar a la derecha, por uno de los callejones de Klorva más alejados del centro del distrito, cuando un hombre nos avasalló a los tres. Estaría cerca de los cuarenta, pero aparentaba muchos años más dada la escasez de pelo y las arrugas en su rostro.

—¡Vosotros! ¿¡Cuándo pensáis hacer algo por nosotros!? —el hombre salió del puesto en el que vendía objetos de alfarería y empujó a Mara, que era la que estaba más cerca de él.

—¡Eh! ¡Tranquilícese! —Elric se interpuso entre los dos.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, muchacho! ¡No habéis hecho nada!

—¿¡De qué demonios está hablando!? —le reclamó Mara, visiblemente molesta por el empujón que acababa de recibir.

—¡No he sido el primero en denunciar y seguís sin hacer nada! ¡Ese tipo se pasea y nos quita lo poco que tenemos!

—¿Ese tipo? —pregunté confundida— ¿Es que alguien les está robando?

—Estoy harto de las Tropas Estacionarias —el hombre refunfuñó—. No hacéis nada por nosotros.

—Oiga, no tenemos todo el día. Si no nos dice qué pasa, no podremos ayudarle —Mara se cruzó de brazos.

—Se han producido una serie de robos en varias casas por todo Klorva. Lo hemos denunciado muchas veces, pero no nos habéis hecho caso. Que ibais a investigar, que ibais a encontrarle… Sí, ya lo veo. ¡Si ni siquiera sabéis de qué hablo!

Los tres nos miramos entre nosotros y suspiramos resignados. No era la primera vez que algunos soldados más experimentados ignoraban los problemas de los ciudadanos para regresar cuanto antes al cuartel y continuar con sus timbas de cartas acompañadas de alcohol. Nunca me había planteado intentar cambiar las cosas en las Tropas Estacionarias, ya que no me consideraba lo suficientemente apta para llevar a cabo tal responsabilidad, pero sí que esperara que algún día las cosas mejoraran gracias a alguien que sí tuviera el espíritu necesario para cambiar su funcionamiento.

—¿Tomaron nota nuestros compañeros? —me interesé.

—Sí. Vinieron con unas libretas y apuntaron lo que les dijimos, pero no han vuelto a venir —el hombre parecía algo más tranquilo al notar que estábamos interesados.

—Deberíamos mirar en el cuartel —sugirió Elric—. Seguramente archivaran todos esos casos.

—Si miráramos, puede que encontremos pistas —añadió Mara.

—¡Entonces, está decidido! —exclamé emocionada. Nunca había tenido que atender ningún caso de ese tipo que implicara detener a un criminal— ¡Detendremos a ese ladrón!

—Eso dicen todos… —murmuró el hombre poco convencido de nuestra determinación.

—No sabe con quién ha ido a dar, señor —Elric dio al hombre unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa —. Esa chica de ahí —me señaló— es la tía más cabezota de todo Klorva. Le aseguro que no parará hasta detener a ese ladrón.

—Cállate —Mara le dio una patada en la pierna derecha —¡Empieza a caminar de una vez!

—¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Estaba animando al señor, vieja bruja! —Elric se palpó su pierna dolorida mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a una de las calles principales de Klorva, desde donde regresaríamos al cuartel.

—¿¡Vieja bruja!? ¡Y tú cabeza hueca! No puedes ir hablándole así a la gente y menos de tus compañeros.

—Se llama ser agradable. Algo de lo que tú careces.

—Ya… Ya… —intervine dando palmaditas a cada uno en sus cabezas.

Los tres nos movimos hacía el cuartel, donde nos esperaba una larga tarde de búsqueda.

A medida que fuimos moviéndonos entre papeles descubrimos que lo que decía el hombre había sido verdad. Había unos diez robos registrados en distintas zonas de Klorva. Decidimos repasarlos uno a uno para intentar descifrar algo de información al respecto y poner en orden todas nuestras ideas.

No lo voy a negar, fue un trabajo bastante tedioso y comprendí por qué los más veteranos de las Tropas Estacionarias no querían hacerlo. Todos los días sucedían muchas cosas en las calles de Klorva. No era fácil controlar a tanta población, especialmente desde la caída de la Muralla María.

No sobra decir que fuimos el hazmerreír de muchos de nuestros compañeros durante aquel tiempo. Solían meterse con nosotros, alegando que si nos creíamos detectives o algo así. Yo solía ignorarles, era mucho más fácil, pero Elric y Mara eran mucho más temperamentales que yo y más de una vez se metieron en alguna pelea en la que no hubo que lamentar mucho más que algún golpe, pero que, sin duda, enfurecieron a Hannes.

Nuestra investigación nos llevó aproximadamente unos tres días. Durante aquel tiempo, descubrimos muchas cosas sobre aquellos casos de robos e, incluso, intentamos llevar a cabo un plan. Cuando hubimos organizado todas nuestras ideas, decidimos actuar. Seríamos solo nosotros tres, ya que no contábamos con mucha más ayuda, pero antes de ponernos en marcha debíamos hablar con él. Hannes era el único que podía darnos luz verde, aunque era ridículo teniendo en cuenta que solo pretendíamos hacer nuestro trabajo. No obstante, solo había una persona que le podía convencer. Y esa era yo.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo!**

 **Es un poquito más corto que el anterior, así que lo lamento. Tanto éste como el próximo estarán un poco más centrados en la vida en las Tropas Estacionarias antes de meterme de lleno en lo que será la historia original. Aún tengo que poner en orden unas cuántas ideas, pero se me han ocurrido un montón de cosas que meter en esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a catherinearnshaws por dejarme siempre su opinión sobre el capítulo. Tendrás que esperar un poco para saber lo que piensa Erwin, pero creo que te gustará. Y, también, gracias a memerememe. Me alegro de que te esté gustando esta historia. Ya, por último, pero no menos importante, gracias a las personas que han comenzado a seguir o le han dado a favorito a esta historia durante las últimas semanas.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	6. VI

**VI**

Caminé por el pasillo del cuartel hacia la habitación en la que Mara y Elric me esperaban. Había pasado varios minutos en el despacho de Hannes contándole nuestro plan. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que las Tropas Estacionarias trabajaban en algo que no fuera el mantenimiento de los muros. Su deber consistía también en proteger a la población que habitaba en Rose y en María, al menos hasta que el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado provocaron el agujero en esta última, pero parecían haberlo olvidado. Era mucho más fácil pasarse los días sin hacer nada, protegidos tras los muros y las paredes del cuartel, así que podía entender que la gente estuviera empezando a perder la fe en nosotros.

Por otra parte, el ambiente estaba enrarecido. No tenían muchos detalles al respecto, pero todos hablaban de titanes en Sina. La noticia se había expandido a gran velocidad y había diferentes versiones, aunque yo prefería mantenerme escéptica al respecto, ya que seguramente serían exageraciones. Se hablaba de muchos muertos y de que el distrito de Stohess había quedado completamente destruido. Aquello era como una pesadilla. Nuestros superiores nos habían pedido que no reveláramos ningún tipo de información, especialmente cuando no estábamos del todo seguros de que fuera cierta al cien por cien. Debíamos ser discretos, especialmente cuando caminábamos por las calles de Klorva, ya que la población no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. Si se enteraban de que había habido titanes en el interior de las murallas, correría el pánico.

Para ser sincera, me habría gustado saber qué había pasado en realidad. Quiénes eran aquellos titanes y por qué habían peleado en el interior. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? ¿Era Eren Jaeger uno de ellos? Supongo que Hannes también se hacía esas preguntas porque, por mucho que había intentado sonsacarle algo más de información al respecto, se había mostrado bastante incómodo al hablar del tema.

Tragué saliva mientras crucé el quicio de la puerta. Elric y Mara me daban la espalda mientras miraban con atención el tablón sobre el que habíamos ido poniendo los datos que poco a poco habíamos ido recopilando, sujetos con chinchetas sobre un mapa de Klorva. No se percataron de mi presencia o, si lo hicieron, se mostraron indiferentes, así que me situé a su lado, echando un último vistazo al trabajo de los últimos tres días. A nosotros nos resultaba relativamente fácil entendrerlo, pero cualquier persona que intentara comprender aquella maraña de papeles e hilos de colores podría volverse loco.

—Tenemos su consentimiento.

Mis dos amigos suspiraron de alivio cuando pronuncié aquellas palabras. Después de lo acontecido en Sina, no esperábamos que Hannes nos diera su aprobación. Sin embargo, no contaríamos con ningún tipo de ayuda. Seríamos solo nosotros tres. El capitán me había comunicado que necesitaba a todos sus hombres listos por si aparecían más titanes. Estábamos frente a una amenaza real, pero preferí no revelarles al respecto nada a mis dos amigos. Sería mucho más fácil si no tenían que pensar que en cualquier momento podrían llamarnos para pelear.

—Iré al grano antes de que nos marchemos —Elric frunció el ceño—, ¿te ha dicho el capitán algo sobre lo de Sina?

—¿Para qué quieres saber lo de Sina? —enarqué una ceja. No me gustaba tener que mentir a mis amigos.

—Sinceramente, algo no huele bien —yo le miré—. Primero vimos a un chico que se transformaba en titán y que atacaba a otros titanes y unos días después nos dicen que ha habido una pelea entre titanes en Sina. ¿No te parece raro?

Yo tragué saliva. No es que me pareciera raro, es que me aterrorizaba. Si había más gente como Eren Jaeger, si había más personas que podían convertirse en titanes, ¿cuántos como él había en el interior de las murallas? ¿Y si estábamos rodeados de titanes, pero aún no lo sabíamos? Tragué saliva y negué inconscientemente con la cabeza, intentando eliminar esos pensamientos de mi mente pues sentía que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento.

—Dejad de hablar de esas cosas —Mara intervino en nuestra conversación—. Tenemos un plan que repasar.

—Tienes razón —suspiré aliviada cuando mi amiga decidió detener aquella conversación. Había tantas posibilidades y tantas cosas sobre las que especular que prefería no pensar en ello—. ¿Haces tú los honores?

—Hace tres días un hombre nos dijo que se habían producido varios robos por todo Klorva, pero que esas denuncias habían sido ignoradas —Mara se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse—. Tras investigar durante estos tres días, descubrimos alrededor de una decena de casos similares a los de aquel hombre. Buscamos algún tipo de conexión y, tras mucho indagar, descubrimos que no se trataba de las personas que habían sido robadas, sino de las zonas en las que esos robos se habían producido.

—Los robos se repartían por las zonas norte, sur y oeste de Klorva y nunca se producían de forma seguida en la misma zona —continuó Elric señalando al mapa—. Nos dimos cuenta de que en el este de Klorva no había habido ningún caso y, aunque no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad, suponemos que la zona este de Klorva está libre de robos porque esa persona es muy conocida allí. De robar por allí, sería mucho más fácil su identificación. Por otra parte, el último robo se produjo en la zona sur, por lo que estaría descartada también.

—Y el anterior a ese fue en la zona norte. Eso no quiere decir que no pueda volver a la zona norte, pero hace tres robos que no regresa a la zona oeste, por lo que ese es el lugar más probable de actuación. Es por eso por lo que patrullaremos por la zona, fingiendo que estamos llevando a cabo el mantenimiento de los muros —concluyó Mara.

—¿Estáis seguras de lo que queréis hacer? —preguntó Elric tras un breve silencio entre nosotros.

—Completamente —sentenció Mara—. Tú eres más fuerte que nosotras. Eres el único que podría detenerle.

—Pues en marcha entonces —añadí, conteniendo un suspiro.

Los tres salimos de la habitación y atravesamos los pasillos del cuartel general hasta llegar a la zona de reabastecimiento. Allí, cogimos nuestros equipos de maniobras tridimensionales y, una vez los tuvimos correctamente colocados, nos preparamos para salir del edificio y mezclarnos con la gente de Klorva.

Antes de salir, Elric extendió sus puños cerrados hacia nosotras.

—¿Qué puñetas haces? —preguntó Mara enarcando una ceja.

—Es para que los choquemos. Tendremos éxito.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Que tenemos cinco años? —mi amiga dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

—Es como una especie de saludo. Somos un equipo, ¿no?

—Está bien —intervine cuando vi a Mara abrir la boca de nuevo para decir algo que, seguramente, no sería muy agradable. Extendí mi puño hacia el de Elric y lo choqué contra el suyo. Después, eché una mirada significativa a Mara y ésta, tras soltar un bufido, hizo lo propio también. Ya satisfecho, Elric sonrió, se ajustó la chaqueta y fue el primero en abandonar el cartel.

—Recuérdame por qué demonios soy amiga de un idiota como él.

Yo reí ante el comentario de Mara y puse mi mano en su espalda, invitándola a salir también.

Hacía una mañana estupenda. El sol lucía en lo alto, calentando nuestra piel. El cielo, de un azul intenso, no presentaba ni una nube, lo que había invitado a la gente a salir a la calle. Los niños corrían por las calles entre gritos y risas mientras sus madres les observaban desde las puertas de sus casas. No podía evitar sonreír al ver aquellas estampas tan entrañables de niños corriendo detrás de un balón hecho con trapos cosidos. Sus rostros, iluminados por la alegría, despertaban una sensación calurosa en mi pecho que a mí también me hacía sonreír. Deseaba haber tenido una infancia así, carente de preocupaciones, pero supongo que no podemos elegir lo que nos depara el destino.

La zona oeste de Klorva era una de las más ricas del distrito. Evidentemente, no era comparable al tipo de riqueza que había en Sina, pero las personas que vivían en aquella zona de Klorva podían permitirse vivir sin tantas preocupaciones como, en cambio, lo hacían el resto de los mortales. Las calles estaban más limpias, las casas eran más grandes y sus habitantes podían permitirse comer carne prácticamente todos los días si así lo deseaban.

Los tres nos paseamos por sus calles en silencio. Nuestra tarea era pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, intentar aparentar normalidad a la hora de realizar nuestro trabajo, pero, en realidad, estábamos mucho más tensos que de costumbre. No habíamos hecho nunca nada parecido y temíamos implicar a algún ciudadano. Una parte de mí deseaba que el ladrón no apareciera durante aquel día, pues no me sentía todavía del todo preparada. Pero, como siempre, la rueda del destino no era especialmente buena conmigo, así que aquel día la suerte tampoco estaría de mi parte.

Todo sucedió cuando, con el cielo teñido de tonos naranjas, estábamos a punto de rendirnos y regresar al cuartel, esperando, por otra parte, no habernos equivocado en nuestros cálculos y que el ladrón hubiera actuado en otra parte del distrito. De ser así, deberíamos recomenzar el trabajo y replantearnos su modo de actuación.

—¡Al ladrón!

Un hombre de pelo canoso y traje de chaqueta salió corriendo por una de las calles. Señaló hacia uno de los callejones, por donde vimos perderse una figura oscura entre sus recovecos.

—¿Qué le han robado? —preguntó Elric chasqueando la lengua.

—¡Un collar de plata con un zafiro!

Los tres nos miramos y asentimos. Elric utilizó su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para extender sus ganchos y subirse a los tejados. Su misión consistía en desplazarse hasta la zona acordada, donde esperaría a que el ladrón, guiado por nosotras, llegara para poder ser detinido por él, quien era el más corpulento y fuerte de los tres. Mara y yo, mientras tanto, comenzamos a correr por el callejón en el que habíamos visto al ladrón desaparecer.

Tras girar varias veces por distintos callejones, topamos con él. Era un hombre alrededor de la treintena y, cuando nos vio aparecer, volvió a salir corriendo. No lo iba a negar. Era bastante rápido y ágil. Al parecer, conocía bastante bien el distrito de Klorva, ya que nos llevaba por los sitios más complicados y prácticamente inaccesibles, por lo que no podíamos usar nuestro equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para acorrarle lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, Mara y yo teníamos una tarea y esa era llevarle hasta la zona centro de Klorva, no solo porque las calles eran más anchas y Elric tendría mayor posibilidad de maniobra, sino porque él seguramente ya nos estaba esperando allí.

Durante nuestra persecución, el hombre tiró por el suelo cajas o puestos con objetos para evitarnos el paso. La gente gritaba a nuestro paso cosas que no llegaban a alcanzar mis oídos y maldije mentalmente a aquel tipo. No queríamos implicar a ningún ciudadado, pero estaba visto que era inevitable. Era como si aquel tipo pudiera leernos la mente y estuviera yendo por las calles más habitadas del distrito con el objetivo de dejarnos atrás, a pesar de que estuviéramos haciendo un gran esfuerzo para llevarle hasta donde Elric nos esperaba. Pero estaba loco si creía que podría salirse con la suya. Aceleré más aún el paso, a pesar de que mis pulmones me quemaban. Había perdido parte de mi forma física después de haber pasado cinco años en las Tropas Estacionarias simplemente revisando los muros y podía notar que Mara también, pues ésta comenzaba a quedarse atrás.

El hombre miró hacia atrás al ver que yo comenzaba a acercarme cada vez más a él. Yo, por mi parte, sentía que podría desmayarme por el esfuerzo en cualquier momento, pero sonreí tras ver un destello no muy lejos de donde estábamos. En un parpadeo, Elric cruzó la calle y placó al ladrón con fuerza. El hombre se levantó del suelo un par de metros y su cuerpo golpeó contra una de las paredes, quedando semi-inconsciente sobre el suelo. Me frené en seco, con mi boca abierta de par en par por la sorpresa y por la habilidad que mi amigo acababa de mostrar.

—¡Qué pasada! —dijo Mara entre risas— Casi le partes en dos.

—Te has pasado —comenté mientras Elric se posaba a nuestro lado, intentando retomar el aire que faltaba tras la carrera que me había dado.

—¿No decíais que era el más fuerte? Pues ahí lo tenéis —mi amigo sonrió con satisfacción.

Los tres nos acercamos hasta el ladrón. Elric le tomó del cuello de la camisa que llevaba y le zarandeó, intentando despertarle. Mara y yo le observamos con desaprobación, pero, igualmente, no hicimos nada por detenerle.

—Lo-Lo siento —dijo el hombre finalmente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Reflejaban el terror de haber sido atrapado—. Yo no quería hacerlo. Lo hice por necesidad.

—Eso lo decidiremos nosotros —Elric frunció el ceño mientras seguía sujetándole.

Mara se agachó y rebuscó en los bolsillos de aquel tipo hasta que dio con una especie de compartimento en su chaqueta. Efectivamente, ahí dentro se encontraba una bonita cadena de plata con un colgante con un zafiro incrustado. Me acerqué para observar la pieza con admiración. Pocas veces se veían joyas de aquel calibre, pues prácticamente nadie podía permitírselas.

—¿Y qué me dices de esto? —Elric sostuvo el colgante para que el hombre lo viera mejor.

—Iba… Iba a venderlo. Es para dar de comer a mis hijos.

—Un momento —Mara puso los brazos en jarras—. Vamos a recapitular, ¿te parece? Has robado muchas cosas y todas ellas de mucho valor, como un guardapelo de plata o este mismo collar. A quién pensabas vendérselas, ¿eh? No todo el mundo te las puede comprar.

—Si robaras por necesidad, no robarías estas cosas —Elric le tomó del cuello. Su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo— Robarías pan, idiota. Para vender algo como esto necesitas tener buenos contactos y tampoco me parece que la camisa que llevas puesta sería la que llevaría alguien que roba por necesidad, ¿no te parece? —Elric, con su mano libre, aferró con su puño la prenda impoluta.

—Elric —susurré. Él me fulminó con la mirada, pero, al ver mi expresión de desconcierto, sus músculos dejaron de estar tensos y soltó el cuello del ladrón emitiendo un suspiro.

—Volvamos al cuartel —mi amigo se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse de nosotras. Yo le observé caminar por la calle, ignorando las miradas de incredulidad de algunos transeúntes mientras Mara le colocaba unas esposas a aquel tipo y le daba empujones para que comenzara a caminar siguiendo a nuestro amigo.

Las dos regresamos en silencio al cuartel. Mis ojos permanecieron durante todo el trayecto clavados en la nuca de Elric, que caminaba a unos metros por delante de nosotras. No sabía que algo como un robo podía llegar a afectarle tanto, sobre todo después de tantos años.

Elric no tenía familia o, al menos, él no la recordaba. Se había criado en las calles de la Muralla María, durmiendo en el suelo y alimentándose de lo que podía. Creció solo durante mucho tiempo, pero años después había tomado bajo su custodia a un niño más pequeño que él y que se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que él. No queriendo que aquel pequeño tuviera que pasar por lo mismo por lo que pasó él, con siete años comenzó a robar más bien con el objetivo de alimentar a aquel niño que se había convertido en algo así como su hermano.

Recibió muchas palizas cuando le descubrieron más de una vez intentando hacerse con barras de pan, pero nunca cejó en su empeño y siempre terminaba volviendo. No obstante, aquella alimentación no era suficiente para un niño de tres años y el pequeño terminó enfermando. Un par de meses después, falleció, dejando a Elric completamente solo de nuevo. Quizá no tuviera la misma constitución fuerte que Elric, pero mi amigo no podía entender por qué él había sobrevivido en las calles solo tantos años y, en cambio, aquel niño del que nunca quiso decirnos su nombre, aun teniéndole a él, no había salido adelante. Elric odiaba robar, odiaba aprovecharse del trabajo de otras personas, pero se vió en la necesidad de ello. Era él el que se encargaba de traer comida y otros objetos que pudieran necesitar para que aquel pequeño no tuviera que llevar a cabo una tarea tan desagradable como aquella. Elric pretendía que creciera siendo un niño normal y feliz, pero eso ya no importaba. Mi amigo sintió que el mundo le daba siempre la espalda.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis, Elric decidió entrar en el Ejército con el pensamiento de que, si moría, a nadie le importaría. No le quedaba nada y, al menos, en el Ejército tendría algo que llevarse a la boca. Recuerdo cómo era por aquel entonces. Sus brazos eran raquíticos y fue el hazmerreír de muchos de nuestros compañeros, incluso del propio instructor. Así fue como me acerqué a él. Me resultaba tremendamente injusto que se metieran con alguien que presentaba claros signos de malnutrición. Había visto muchos casos con el doctor, así que sabía diagnosticarlos con un solo vistazo. Reconozco también que las primeras palabras que le dije no fueron del todo agradables y menos para un chico que vivía peleado con el mundo en general, puesto que creía que le había dado la espalda desde que había nacido, pero después comprendió que yo solo quería ayudarle. No obstante, antes de que terminara de decirle lo que pensaba, me sujetó con fuerza por el cuello y me estampó contra la pared, haciendo alarde de una fuerza descomunal a pesar de su aspecto. Así fue también cómo conocimos a Mara. Ella fue la que intervino e hizo que Elric finalmente me soltara. Si seguía mis consejos, engordaría y ganaría músculo rápidamente. Demostraría a todos que no era un enclenque. Y vaya si lo hizo. Terminó siendo el primero de nuestra promoción y me sentía especialmente orgullosa de él.

Quizá por eso había reaccionado así ante aquel tipo que decía robar por necesidad. Él sabía lo que eso significaba y nunca se le habría ocurrido arrebatarle a la gente cosas como joyas que, seguramente, en muchos de los casos, eran el único objeto de valor que tenían.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté una vez llegamos al cuartel. Elric tenía su cabeza apoyada contra la fría pared de piedra tras haberse quitado el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Lo había dejado en el suelo y yo lo recogí para guardar tanto el suyo como el mío. Mara, por su parte, se había llevado al ladrón hacia los calabozos, donde pasaría a disposición de nuestros superiores. Nuestro trabajo había terminado ahí.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No tienes que disculparte. Has estado fantástico —sonreí tiernamente, aunque él no podía verme porque estaba dándome la espalda.

De repente, Elric se dio la vuelta, dio un par de zancadas, y me abrazó con fuerza. Durante los primeros segundos de aquel abrazo, no pude reaccionar. Estaba inmóvil, con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, pero, finalmente, moví mis brazos hacia su espalda y le estreché contra mí. Él enterró su rostro en mi pelo, aspirando su aroma y me aferré a su chaqueta con fuerza, intentando hacerle sentir mejor.

—¿Estás ya mejor? —pregunté mientras él se separaba un poco de mí, pero aún manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Te quiero —confesó finalmente mientras dejaba caer con delicadeza su frente sobre la mía, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago al escuchar aquellas dos palabras y un hormigueo recorrió mi espina dorsal. Me quería. Siempre lo había hecho, desde el mismo día en que me acerqué para hablarle cuando éramos unos simples reclutas. Era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba por él. Él, que siempre había creído que el mundo le detestaba, había vislumbrado una tenue luz al final del túnel: yo. Pero yo estaba tan ciega que no me había dado cuenta. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que Mara se había ido y todavía no había vuelto. Seguro que lo sabía. Ella lo sabía siempre todo. Al fin y al cabo, Mara se parecía mucho a su padre.

Mara se ganó mala fama durante nuestros primeros días como reclutas. Por lo visto, tuvo varios problemas e, incluso, vinieron miembros de la Policía Militar a buscarla, aunque finalmente ella permaneció con el resto del grupo. Aquello fue suficiente para despertar oscuros rumores sobre su persona, así que todos evitábamos acercarnos a ella lo menos posible.

Con mi primer y único encontronazo con Elric, Mara fue la que intervino y así fue como empezamos a hacernos amigas. No me pareció tan mala chica como muchos pensaban, solo era un poco arisca, así que intenté entablar conversación con ella en más de una ocasión cuando estábamos en las habitaciones o cuando el instructor nos torturaba con el ejercicio físico. Poco a poco, tanto Elric como yo comenzamos a hacernos un hueco en el corazón de la 'Reina de hielo' como muchos la llamaban. Por eso, tarde o temprano nos contó su historia.

Mara procedía de Sina. Era hija de un juez, un hombre brillante con un don para analizar la conducta de las personas o cualquier situación, cualidad que estaba convencida que mi amiga había heredado. Nunca había sabido lo que era la necesidad, pero siempre se había sentido vacía. Tenía un hermano mayor que seguiría los pasos de su padre y cuatro hermanas mayores más, todas con un futuro asegurado casándose con distintos nobles y jueces importantes de Sina. Sin embargo, ¿qué le esperaba a la hija pequeña? ¿Qué podía ofrecer ella? Ella era las sobras y, antes que tener que casarse con alguno de los repugnantes amigos de su padre, prefirió marcharse de casa para decidir ella su propio futuro.

Ingresó como recluta en el Ejército. No mintió sobre su nombre, pero, aún así, no la reconocieron. Sus padres, evidentemente, descubrieron en seguida que su hija se había escapado de casa, así que comenzaron una búsqueda, dando con ella rápidamente. Por eso vinieron miembros de la Policía Militar, para llevarla de vuelta a Sina. Pero ella se negó, lo que le causó numerosos problemas. A causa de eso, su padre la repudió. No obstante, su madre le enviaba cartas sobre cómo iban las cosas por su casa todas las semanas y, aunque Mara jamás le contestó a ninguna, la mujer seguía insistiendo y seguía siendo fiel a su carta semanal. Debo reconocer que a mí me daba pena su madre y solo me atreví una vez a decirle a mi amiga lo que pensaba, que debía contestarla alguna vez. Estuvo sin hablarme un mes. Comprendí que no debía meterme en los asuntos de los demás, pero ella era mi amiga y también me preocupaba por ella.

Por otra parte, creo que su historia y la mía eran bastante parecidas. Repudiadas por nuestros padres, pero perdonadas por nuestras madres. Quizás, por eso, a pesar de que éramos tan diferentes, no podíamos vivir la una sin la otra.

—Yo también te quiero —susurré finalmente.

Y, cuando quise darme cuenta, los labios de Elric estaban sobre los míos.

Yo abrí los ojos de par en par y sentí cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me estaba besando? ¿Y por qué le estaba devolviendo aquel beso? Sonará patético, pero a mis veinticuatro años no sabía hasta ese momento lo que era besar a alguien. Siempre había pensado que el amor o las relaciones no eran para mí. No los merecía. Toda mi vida estaría destinada a cuidar de mi hermano y el resto no importaba. No obstante, siempre había considerado que un primer beso debía ser algo especial y, aunque estaba siendo un momento bonito, me sentí disgustada conmigo misma. Sentí asco. Pero no rompí el beso. Fue Elric el que se separó y me mostró la sonrisa más bonita que le había visto nunca. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me sentí en ese preciso instante la persona más horrible del mundo. Era repugnante.

Nunca me había percatado de lo que Elric sentía por mí, pero aquel beso me lo había dejado bastante claro. Mis sentimientos por él no iban más allá de la amistad, pero me sentía incapaz de decírselo y preferí seguir con una farsa que ya me estaba comenzando a quemar por dentro. Pero nunca le había visto tan feliz. Me hablaba entusiasmado mientras regresábamos al interior del cuartel mientras me mantenía pegada a él con su brazo por mis hombros. Yo le contestaba de forma natural y reía todas sus bromas, como siempre. Y no lo entendía. No entendía por qué podía actuar de aquella forma con él.

Finalmente, no lo soporté y, durante la cena, me excusé diciendo que estaba demasiado cansada, por lo que prefería irme a dormir cuanto antes. Me daban igual las miradas que obtuve por parte de mis amigos y el resto de compañeros que nos acompañaban en la mesa. Ni siquiera me desvestí, me metí en la cama con el uniforme puesto y me tapé con las sábanas hasta arriba. Me sentía sucia y tremendamente mal conmigo misma.

Cuando la puerta se abrió una hora después, supe que era Mara. Yo me mantuve en la misma posición, cubierta con las sábanas y esperando a que creyera que estaba dormida, puesto que ella siempre podía sentir cuando algo no iba a bien y no me apetecía hablar de lo que había hecho. Escuché a mi amiga desvestirse a oscuras y, después, cómo se metía en la cama.

—Si ha pasado es porque tú has querido —contuve la respiración cuando la escuché hablar. Sabía que estaba despierta y ahí estaba otra vez su maldita intuición. Yo me mordí el labio inferior—. No deberías darle ilusiones, pero supongo que eso no va contigo. Mañana le sonreirás y dejarás que te vuelva a besar. Así será por el resto de tus días. Incluso apuesto porque os casaréis y tendréis unos preciosos hijos de mejillas sonrosadas y risas cantarinas, pero tú te sentirás sucia —yo me desarropé con un gesto brusco y la miré, aunque no podía ver mi ceño fruncido debido a la oscuridad— Enhorabuena, _ _ _ _, vas a tener una vida de mierda y llena de remordimientos.

Deseé golpearla con fuerza por lo que acababa de decir, pero, por otra parte, sabía que tenía razón. Era demasiado cobarde y me preocupaban tanto los sentimientos de los demás como para decirle a Elric que aquello había sido un maldito error. Pero sería un círculo vicioso y parecía que no tenía opciones. Si le decía que yo no sentía nada, le haría daño y, si no decía nada, sería yo la que sufriría. No obstante, las palabras de Mara habían sido demasiado duras y me sentía profundamente ofendida.

—Te has pasado —gruñí finalmente.

—¿De verdad te lo parece? —preguntó emitiendo una risita— Genial. Entonces dejemos que Elric viva en su mundo de fantasía, ¿te parece? —mi amiga hizo una pausa— Algún día se dará cuenta. Está perdidamente enamorado de ti, como un idiota desde que te acercaste a él cuando éramos reclutas, pero eso no significa que sea un imbécil. Algún día se dará cuenta. Quizá sea mañana o quizá sea dentro de treinta años, pero lo hará. ¿Y entonces qué harás tú? ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡Ya lo sé! —escuché cómo Mara chasqueaba los dedos— Dirás: 'Pobrecita de mí. Soy tan mala persona, pero casi que le he hecho un favor por estar con él todos estos años'.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad —aferré las sábanas con fuerza.

—Quizá sea una exageración o quizá no, pero no me metas a mí en tu mierda. Siempre terminas haciéndolo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y sentí cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban por salir. Sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras intentaba por todas mis fuerzas no llorar. Aquellas palabras de Mara habían sido como un puñal para mí. ¿De verdad pensaba todas esas cosas de mí? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nunca nada? Tragué saliva como pude. ¿Qué clase de relación de amistad teníamos? Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté despejar mi mente. Si pensábamos tantas cosas que nunca nos decíamos, quizás, nuestra relación no era tan fuerte como yo creía, sino que más bien los unos nos apoyábamos en los otros para seguir hacia delante. Pero me negaba a creer eso. No podía ser cierto.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a abrir la boca en lo que quedó de noche. Yo me giré y quedé de cara contra la pared mientras me cubría con las sábanas hasta los ojos. Nunca había deseado desaparecer tanto como en aquel momento. Pero tampoco iba a tener mucho tiempo para lamentos ni para tener tanto drama en vida. Mi suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo!**

 **No sé qué pasa últimamente que los capítulos me quedan más cortos de lo que pretendo en un principio ¬¬ Pero bueno, el siguiente no lo tengo escrito, pero será muuuucho más largo, aunque no sé muy bien por donde cortaré. Si más o menos os situáis por dónde vamos en la historia, Annie ya está bajo la custodia de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, así que supongo que sabréis más o menos lo que viene ahora ;) Van a pasar muchas cosas del manga y otras tantas que no, pero por fin habrá un poco de acción y aparecerán los personajes de la historia, que últimamente estaban un poco abandonados.**

 **Por otra parte, espero que esta dosis de drama haya gustado. No estaba muy convencida de hacer esto, pero creo que la clase de relación entre estos tres va a ser importante para que rayita espabile un poco.**

 **Gracias, como siempre, a catherinearnshaws por sus reviews. Tus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, ya que así sé si voy por el buen camino o no. Y, también, gracias a los que han empezado a seguir o han dado favorito a esta historia durante estos últimos días.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. VII

**VII**

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir, habría preparado algo.

Mis ojos continuaron fijados sobre el café que había en mi taza mientras mi madre se paseaba de un lado al otro de la cocina luciendo un camisón blanco y su pelo recogido.

—Siento haberme presentado así —susurré.

—No importa —mi madre sonrió—. Nos gusta tenerte por casa, ¿verdad, Ezra? —Mi hermano, sentado justo en el lado contrario de la mesa, asintió entusiasmado.

Yo me limité a sonreír levemente. Me había despertado antes de que salieran los primeros rayos de sol y, en silencio, me había puesto las botas y había salido del cuartel general rumbo a casa. No me apetecía ver a nadie aquella mañana y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Me masajeé las sienes y suspiré. Todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño. El beso con Elric, la discusión con Mara… Nada de eso parecía real y lo único que necesitaba era despejarme un poco. No me apetecía verles. No quería ver la sonrisa de Elric, no quería que me tocara y mucho menos quería notar la mirada inquisitoria de Mara sobre mí. Siempre había creído que nuestra relación de amistad era más fuerte que nada. Era como si juntos pudiéramos vencer a todo el mundo, pero tenía la sensación de que los tres vivíamos en mentiras constantes. ¿Por qué Mara nunca me había dicho lo que pensaba? ¿Por qué yo tenía tanto miedo de decir que no? Se suponía que los amigos podían estar por encima de esas cosas, pero ahora creía que solo nos soportábamos porque no teníamos a nadie mejor en quien apoyarnos. Todos habíamos optado por el camino fácil en nuestras vidas y, aunque pareciera que nos tomábamos en serio nuestro trabajo, tenía la impresión que éramos los que menos creíamos en las Tropas Estacionarias.

—Ezra ha estado haciendo sus ejercicios tal y cómo me dijiste —mi madre entró de nuevo en la cocina ya vestida y se sirvió una taza de café. Yo asentí—. Nos lo estamos tomando muy enserio, ¿verdad, cielo? —mi hermano asintió de nuevo y continuó masticando con lentitud el trozo de pan mojado en leche que se había llevado a la boca.

—No tenías más remedio. Sabes que me habría dado cuenta si no los hace.

—Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero yo no veo mejoría.

—Es normal —di un pequeño sorbo a mi taza de café—. Los resultados solo se verán a largo plazo. No pretendas que empiece a caminar solo con una sesión. Aún no hago milagros.

Mi madre rio cuando dije aquello y dejé de nuevo la taza de café sobre la mesa mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. La notaba más cansada de lo normal, pero preferí no preguntar. Suponía que no sucedía nada malo con Ezra, ya que había engordado un poco desde la última vez que le había visto. Tenía un aspecto más saludable. Pero notaba que había algo más que ella no me contaba. Preferí guardar silencio mientras seguía dándole vueltas a todas las posibilidades. Podía ser problema de dinero, pero dudaba de ello. Todo lo que ganaba en el ejército, a excepción de unas pocas monedas que guardaba para mí, iba destinado a mi madre y mi hermano.

—Debería irme —dije finalmente poniéndome en pie. Bebí el resto del café de un trago y dejé la taza sobre el fregadero. El sol lucía ya en lo alto y las calles de Klorva cada vez comenzaban a estar más pobladas de gente que salía a trabajar o hacer recados. No quería seguir importunando a mi madre con mi visita inesperada. Seguramente tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que permanecer todo el día sentada en silencio en la cocina haciendo compañía a su hija, a quien no le apetecía hablar.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó mi madre sorprendida— No me ha dado tiempo a preparar nada para que te lleves al cuartel.

—No es necesario —quizá soné demasiado tajante, ya que mi madre enarcó ambas cejas—. Hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer. El capitán Hannes salió ayer por la tarde de viaje —me acerqué a mi hermano y le di un beso en la frente mientras éste me tomaba del cuello para abrazarme.

—Como tú quieras…

Y, sin decir nada más, abandoné mi casa. Mi madre se quedó observando el quicio de la puerta por el que me había marchado en silencio durante varios segundos y suspiró. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que había pasado algo, pero nunca me insistía para que le contara las cosas. Su sexto sentido siempre le decía qué sucedía si finalmente no era yo la que se lo contaba.

Caminé a paso lento por las calles del distrito. No tenía muy claro que quisiera ir al cuartel. Efectivamente, había mentido a mi madre sobre el trabajo. No teníamos absolutamente nada mejor que hacer que jugar a las cartas o beber, como hacían muchos de mis superiores. El capitán Hannes, por otra parte, se había marchado a Trost a esperar órdenes. Según tenía entendido, había una importante reunión entre las Tropas Estacionaras y la Legión de Reconocimiento en el distrito con motivo de lo sucedido en Stohess, por lo que parecía que ambas secciones del ejército iban a trabajar conjuntamente a partir de entonces. La aparición de titanes en el interior de las murallas había conmocionado a los nobles y altos cargos y exigían explicaciones a los implicados.

Aunque no de manera oficial, Hannes me dejaba a mí siempre al cargo de las tropas en Klorva cuando él debía abandonar el cuartel por diferentes motivos. No me sentía especialmente preparada para ello. Generalmente, intentaba que todo el mundo se moviera un poco, pero aquel día ni siquiera tenía ganas de pasarme por el edificio.

Intentado alargar el enfrentamiento con mis amigos, me acerqué hasta el mercado, donde ojeé los diferentes puestos y me probé ropa nueva que sabía que no me podía permitir. Las pocas monedas que guardaba para mí eran para poder comer a veces fuera con mis amigos. Nunca era suficiente para renovar mi viejo y apolillado vestuario, así que aquello era como una tortura. Me estaba probando cosas que sabía que nunca me iba a poder permitir. Rebusqué a mediodía en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y saqué unas cuantas monedas de cobre que dejé sobre la mesa de una de las tabernas del sur de Klorva, donde me sirvieron un cuenco con estofado y una jarra de cerveza.

Ya por la tarde decidí regresar al cuartel. Había visto pocos soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias por las calles, así que me crucé de brazos. No podían ser tan vagos como para ni siquiera dignarse a salir del edificio ahora que no estaba el capitán. Yo no estaba siendo el mejor ejemplo, pero debían trabajar en algo, aunque solo fuera para que pareciera que estaban haciendo algo. Entré como una exhalación en el cuartel, pero pronto me percaté de que algo no iba bien. La atmósfera era demasiado tensa.

—¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!? —Mara se acercó a mí grandes zancadas y, tan pronto como se puso a mi altura, me aferró del brazo con fuerza y me llevó hasta el comedor. Juraría incluso que había hecho el amago de pegarme, pero, finalmente, se había contenido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confusa. Ella no me respondió y siguió arrastrándome por el pasillo. Cuando llegamos al comedor, los soldados se arremolinaban alrededor de las mesas. Muchos llevaban puestos sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales y otros rezaban de rodillas.

—¡Aquí está! —Farman habló más alto de lo necesario y extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo— El ojito derecho del capitán evadiendo sus responsabilidades…

—Puede explicarme alguien qué…

No me dio tiempo a terminar esa frase. Mara se acercó hasta una de las mesas y tomó un papel que prácticamente me estampó en la cara para que lo leyera. Lo tomé entre mis manos. Parecía una carta y, cuando comencé a leer, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía ser posible. Otra vez no. Un gimoteo escapó mi garganta y noté que los músculos de los soldados que me rodeaban se tensaron. Ahora entendía por qué muchos rezaban. Estábamos perdidos. Nuestra existencia estaba condenada al fracaso.

—¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? —preguntó un jovencísimo recluta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror.

¿Por qué demonios me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto cuando el capitán no estaba aquí? Tragué saliva y eché de nuevo un vistazo a la carta de mi capitán intentando releer lo que en ella venía, cuáles eran las instrucciones del comandante. Debía mantener la calma. Si aquel soldado de unos quince años veía que entraba en pánico no tendría motivos para seguir guardando la compostura.

—Está bien… —contuve unos segundos el aire para soltarlo de un largo suspiro— ¡Preparad los caballos! Ya sabréis lo que pone en esta carta. Somos la vanguardia. Debemos partir de Klorva con destino a Trost. A medio camino nos encontraremos con el grupo del capitán, proveniente de dicho distrito. Nuestra tarea es revisar los muros, asegurarnos de que no haya ningún maldito agujero y de matar a los titanes que hayan atravesado la muralla —intenté tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca—. Esta es la realidad, soldados. La muralla ha vuelto a ser perforada. Nos dividiremos en varios grupos. Vosotros —señalé a los que se encontraban en el lado derecho de la habitación—, iréis por lo alto del muro. Mara, tú les guiarás —mi amiga asintió—. El resto iremos a caballo por la parte baja. Los que estáis a mi izquierda echaréis un vistazo a los caminos. Farman —el hombre se cruzó de brazos—, serán cosa tuya.

Todo el mundo comenzó a movilizarse tan pronto terminé de dar instrucciones. Sentía que mis brazos y piernas temblaban. Todo el mundo a mi alrededor gritaba órdenes mientras yo no sabía hacia dónde debía caminar. Estaba completamente aturdida. La carta de Hannes decía que se habían avistado titanes dentro de Rose, lo que significaba que la muralla había vuelto a ser destruida y ahora estaba bajo nuestra responsabilidad ponerle solución cuanto antes.

—Está acojonada —Farman emitió una leve risita. Yo estaba apoyada en la pared, intentando tranquilizar el miedo y la presión que sentía—. Tiene un marrón encima. Espero que esa jodida cría fracase. A ver si le queda claro de una vez al capitán de que tiene disciplina, pero no los cojones suficientes como para dirigir a un grupo de soldados.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!? —yo me sobresalté al escuchar el grito de Elric. Mi amigo tomó a Farman por el cuello de la camisa y le levantó un par de centímetros en el aire.

—¿¡Qué diablos creéis que estáis haciendo!? ¡Moved el culo, idiotas! ¡Ya habéis oído las instrucciones! —Mara me miró de reojo antes de salir por la puerta. Yo la seguí, pero no intercambiamos ninguna palabra. No sabía si me miraba de aquella manera por cómo Elric había salido en mi defensa o por cómo estaba reaccionando ante aquella noticia. O ambas cosas. Por otra parte, la premisa de Farman me resultaba repugnante, pero también me aterrorizaba. Mucha gente dependía ahora de mí. Si yo fracasaba en la misión, estábamos perdidos y él parecía querer la caída de Rose solo para poder restregarle a Hannes que nunca debió confiar en alguien como yo.

Tan pronto como estuvieron los caballos listos, conseguí ponerme el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, aún con mis manos temblorosas, y los hombres que me acompañarían estuvieron también preparados, di la orden de avanzar.

El sol había comenzado a ocultarse por el horizonte. Las pocas personas que quedaban en el distrito nos miraron con rostros llenos de preocupación y sorpresa. Mi grupo, conformado por unos cincuenta soldados, cabalgó hasta atravesar las puertas del distrito mientras que el grupo liderado por Mara, de unos quince hombres, utilizó los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales para recorrer lo alto del muro.

Nos esperaba una larga noche. Nuestro grupo se dispersó en dos cuando nos alejamos unos metros de las puertas. Farman se llevó a la mitad del grupo para explorar los caminos en busca de titanes que hubieran podido avanzar tras el instante en el que se hubiera producido el nuevo agujero en el muro. Su misión consistía en localizarlos y matarlos antes de que causaran algún tipo de daño. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente. Esperaba que llegara el máximo número posible de hombres con vida.

Durante cien años, la humanidad había vivido tranquila tras aquellas murallas, pero durante los últimos cinco años habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. Primero en Shiganshina, donde se habían aparecido el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado cinco años atrás. Aquel día la humanidad se vio reducida un veinte por ciento y perdió la Muralla María. Hacía unos meses, el Titán Colosal había vuelto a aparecer, pero esta vez en Trost, donde había vuelto a hacer otro agujero. No obstante, un joven recluta se había transformado en titán desafiando a la lógica y había taponado el agujero, salvando así la Muralla Rose. Por último, los tres últimos días se había hablado de titanes en el distrito de Stohess. Y, ahora, la historia volvía a repetirse. Era como si no pudieran tener ni un minuto de tranquilidad.

Fruncí el ceño mientras veía de nuevo al grupo de Farman cabalgando hacia nosotros unas horas más tarde. Nosotros no habíamos visto ningún agujero o grieta en nuestro tramo de la muralla, lo que me aliviaba, por una parte, pero por otra, me resultaba extraño.

—Nada —elevó la voz para que le escuchara—. No nos hemos topado con ningún titán.

Me mordí el labio y finalmente asentí. Agité las riendas de mi caballo y comenzamos a cabalgar de nuevo hacia Trost, al punto de encuentro. Habíamos tenido suerte, ya que no nos habíamos tenido que topar con el agujero en el muro, pero eso solo podía significar que el grupo de Hannes se había tenido que enfrentar a aquellos seres monstruosos. Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Seguramente, nosotros llegaríamos antes a la zona intermedia entre ambos distritos dado que no habíamos tenido que afrontar ningún peligro, pero, para mi sorpresa, Hannes y el resto de sus hombres ya estaban allí.

—¡_ _ _ _! —me llamó. Hannes parecía nervioso y caminaba de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de los soldados que le acompañaban. Detuve mi caballo cuando me puse a su altura y descendí de él.

—No hemos visto ninguna grieta en el muro, señor. Y los caminos están limpios de titanes. Farman lo ha comprobado con varios hombres.

—¿Qué está pasando? —una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Hannes.

—¿Qué quiere decir, capitán?

Todos guardamos silencio mientras él seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro. Se pasó la mano por la frente y, de repente, se subió a su caballo.

—_ _ _ _, tú vendrás conmigo —asentí sin preguntar y me subí a mi caballo—. Vosotros —señaló a un grupo de soldados que había junto a él—, también. Iremos hacia Trost. Hay que avisar al escuadrón de la capitán Hange. Están a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí. El resto, esperad órdenes.

El grupo de hombres que Hannes había seleccionado seguió sus instrucciones sin rechistar. Preferí guardar silencio mientras cabalgábamos. Yo era la única del grupo que no había acompañado a nuestro capitán a Trost, así que era la única que desconocía el estado real de la situación. En aquellos momentos, todo era demasiado confuso.

Poco a poco, Hannes frenó a sus caballos y el resto hicimos lo propio. El animal trotó a lo largo del muro mientras esperamos pacientemente. Hannes no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba, como si buscara algo o, mejor dicho, a alguien.

—Ahí están… —Hannes extendió su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales— _ _ _ _, sígueme.

Yo asentí y fui tras él en todo momento. Escalé por el muro ayudándome de mi equipo y fui la primera en llegar hasta lo alto. A diferencia de mi capitán, no tuve tantas dificultades para llegar hasta la parte superior, mientras que él prácticamente rodó por el suelo cuando logró llegar a lo alto de la muralla. Quise ayudarle a incorporarse cuanto antes, pero negó mi ayuda, así que me aparté a un lado para dejarle espacio a que pudiera recuperarse.

Cuando levanté la vista de mi capitán, me percaté de que había bastantes personas en la parte superior del muro. Y a tres de ellas las conocía. Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert.

—No hay ningún agujero en ninguna parte —consiguió articular Hannes finalmente. Yo le miré sorprendida, pero no fui la única. Las bocas de todos se abrieron de par en par. Cuando revisé la parte del muro que nos habían asignado no habíamos encontrada nada, pero ahora resultaba que Hannes tampoco. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿De dónde habían salido entonces todos esos titanes que se habían avistado? ¿O es que había sido una falsa alarma?—. Hemos buscado toda la noche y puedo garantizar que entre el distrito Trost y el distrito Klorva no hay anormalidades en el muro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —una mujer de gafas y pelo castaño recogido en una coleta dio un paso al frente.

—Ya nos encontramos con los soldados enviados desde Klorva para observar el muro. La soldado _ _ _ _ es uno de ellos —las miradas de todos se posaron momentáneamente en mí, especialmente una en concreto. Los verdes ojos de Eren me taladraron, por lo que yo deslicé mi mirada hacia Hannes, intentando esquivar la del castaño—. Revisamos también los caminos. Además, durante este tiempo no nos topamos con ningún titán.

—Pero… Hemos visto muchos titanes por aquí —intervino Armin—, en el interior del muro. No hay duda de eso.

—¿Pero mirasteis cuidadosamente por el muro? —preguntó Eren a Hannes— ¿Quizás estás borracho o algo?

—¿¡Cómo va a estar el capitán borracho en una situación así? —fruncí el ceño, visiblemente ofendida.

—No, no lo estoy, Eren —Hannes me miró de reojo. Pude observar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba—. Y, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué demonios estáis aquí?

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio. La mujer de gafas, que llevaba las alas de la libertad a la espalda, se alejó de nosotros y comenzó a hablar con sus soldados.

—Estamos con el escuadrón de Hange —respondió Eren con franqueza.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y giré levemente mi rostro para mirar a aquella mujer. Era Hange Zoe en persona. Había escuchado hablar muchas cosas de ella, como que estaba loca y que tenía una obsesión enfermiza por los titanes. Pero debo reconocer que me quedé bastante sorprendida, pues parecía una persona de lo más normal a primera vista.

—Tuvimos problemas después de lo que pasó en distrito de Stohess —explicó Armin—. Nos separamos y vinimos con Hange. Otra parte del grupo se quedó en Rose y fueron atacados por titanes. El pueblo de Connie, por ejemplo, otro compañero nuestro, fue completamente arrasado. No ha quedado nada.

—Pero ya lo hemos dicho —intervine—. No hay agujero en la muralla, no hay grieta y no hemos visto titanes.

Armin guardó silencio y noté cómo tragaba saliva. Había algo más que no nos contaban. Faltaba información. Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca de nuevo, pero antes de poder decir nada, Hannes me interrumpió.

—En cualquier caso, no bajéis la guardia. Nos iremos adelantando —Hannes dio media vuelta y extendió sus ganchos al frente—. Vamos, _ _ _ _.

Yo asentí y me limité a seguir a mi capitán. Atrás dejamos a los tres chicos conversando sobre algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar mis oídos.

Tan pronto como descendimos, volvimos a montar en nuestros caballos y comenzamos a galopar. No era tan estúpida como para no haberme dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los muchachos que estaban sobre las murallas no llevaban puesto su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Quise comentarle a mi capitán lo que creía, que había más cosas que desconocíamos, pero eso tampoco habría marcado la diferencia. Seguramente, él también se había dado cuenta.

Habíamos avanzado menos de un kilómetro cuando escuchamos dos enormes explosiones a nuestras espaldas. Los caballos se revolvieron y tuve que tirar de las riendas para intentar calmar al mío, mientras mis compañeros y mi capitán hacían lo propio con los suyos. Un poderoso y caluroso viento nos golpeó en la cara cuando intentamos girarnos para mirar qué sucedía, por lo que nos cubrimos nuestros rostros con los brazos, protegiendo sobre todo los ojos.

—¡Capitán!

—¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?

Poco a poco, el humo se disipó y, aunque lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos, no podía dar crédito. Ahí estaba de nuevo. El Titán Acorazado, pero poco después de su aparición entró en escena otro titán que, desde lo lejos, me parecía que era el de Eren Jaeger. Escuché varios gritos a mi alrededor. Muchos de mis compañeros perdieron los nervios y contagiaron de nuevo a los caballos, que volvieron a descontrolarse.

—¿Qué? —sentí un nudo en mi garganta— ¿Por qué? —pregunté en voz alta, pero a nadie en particular me respondió. ¿Por qué nos hacían esto? ¿Por qué otra vez nos atacaban? Todo a mi alrededor era demasiado confuso. ¿De dónde había salido el Titán Acorazado?

Hannes volvió a bajarse de su caballo volvió a extender los ganchos de su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para llegar a lo alta de la muralla. Moví mis brazos para hacer lo mismo, pero me detuvo.

—Cabalga rápido, _ _ _ _. Ve a Trost y cuéntales lo que está pasando. Necesitaremos refuerzos.

No obstante, yo permanecí inmóvil. No podía apartar mis ojos de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar a unos metros de distancia de nosotros. El Titán Acorazado y el Titán de Eren estaban peleando con muchísima violencia. El castaño, completamente descontrolando y emitiendo rugidos ensordecedores, parecía estar con clara ventaja sobre el Acorazado. Sentía mi corazón acelerado. Podía hacerlo. Eren Jaeger podía hacerlo y poner fin a esta pesadilla.

Pero, de repente, hubo otra explosión más fuerte todavía que las dos primeras. Sobre el muro, una especie de esqueleto gigante con una fina capa de músculo se acababa de aparecer sobre el muro. Mis compañeros gritaron por el asombro y el miedo. Era una imagen monstruosa y, aunque la enorme nube de vapor que emitía no nos permitía ver bien, aquel extraño titán se lanzó desde lo alto del muro para caer sobre Eren Jaeger y el Titán Acorazado.

La explosión fue brutal. Mis compañeros y yo nos cubrimos de la fuerza del impacto, que se extendió hasta nosotros. El calor resultaba incluso insoportable y los caballos volvieron a descontrolarse, tirando a algunos de mis compañeros al suelo.

—¡Muévete, _ _ _ _! —me gritó un compañero— ¿¡Qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí!? ¡Es una emergencia!

Apreté los labios en una fina línea e indiqué a mi caballo que avanzara de nuevo. Aquel compañero tenía razón. Hannes me había dado órdenes de ir hasta Trost para avisar de lo que estaba sucediendo y yo ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

Mi caballo corría tan rápido como podía. Las imágenes de lo que acababa de presenciar no dejaban de repetirse en mi cabeza. Miré hacia atrás para echar un último vistazo. No alcanzaba a distinguir del todo lo que sucedía, pero parecía que el hecho de que aquel enorme titán se hubiera lanzado desde lo alto había dado ventaja al Titán Acorazado. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Era eso entonces el Titán Colosal? Sin embargo, escuché ruido de explosiones. Tanto las Tropas de Reconocimiento como las Tropas Estacionarias debían estar respondiendo al ataque.

Volví a mover las riendas de mi caballo, suplicándole que fuera más deprisa. Esos dos titanes, el Titán Colosal y el Acorazado, debían ser cambiantes, igual que Eren Jaeger. Tenían que serlo. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el por qué nadie había encontrado ni rastro de ellos después de aparecerse tanto en Shiganshina como en Trost.

Desde la distancia, grité para que me abrieran las puertas. Era una emergencia. Los soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias del distrito hicieron tal cual les pedí y, en cuanto las atravesé, bajé de mi caballo prácticamente en marcha. Caí al suelo de rodillas, pero me levanté rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de mis muñecas, que habían soportado mi peso al intentar evitar un golpe más fuerte.

—¡Rápido! ¡Necesito hablar con el comandante Pixis!

Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde corría, puesto que no sabía el lugar en el que estaban reunidos. Un hombre salió corriendo en dirección contraria hacia la que yo iba, así que finalmente me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, comprendiendo que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez. Sentía el latido de mi corazón en las sienes y el sabor de la bilis inundó mi boca. Tenía que estar soñando. Aquello debía ser una maldita pesadilla.

El soldado debió de llamar al comandante Pixis y al comandante Erwin, quienes varios minutos después aparecieron acompañados de varios soldados. Todos se pusieron a mi alrededor formando un círculo mientras yo intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y levanté la vista para clavar mis ojos sobre los dos hombres, quienes estaban parados justo frente a mí.

—No hemos encontrado nada anormal en las murallas.

—Ya veo… Ya me lo imaginaba —Pixis apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se agachó un poco para quedar más o menos a mi altura. El hombre me sonrió.

—No lo entiende, comandante… ¡La situación es grave de todas formas! —los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par— Cuando llegamos a Trost para entregar nuestro reporte nos encontramos con el escuadrón de las Tropas de Reconocimiento lideradas por Hange Zoe. Tenían muchos nuevos reclutas del Escuadrón 104, los cuales no tenían en su posesión equipos de maniobras tridimensionales. Entre ellos… ¡Tres se convirtieron en titanes, señor! ¡Uno de ellos creo que era Eren Jaeger!

—¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? —un joven alto de cabello castaño se acercó hacia mí— ¿¡Había más titanes entre ellos!? ¿¡Has dicho tres!? ¿¡Quienes fueron!?

—Jean, espera —Erwin Smith extendió su brazo hacia el chico, un crío de no más de dieciséis años, y éste guardó silencio inmediatamente— ¿Qué pasó después de que dieran a conocer su identidad?

—No he visto mucho más, comandante Erwin. Lo poco que pude ver mientras cabalgaba hacia aquí fue que la Legión de Reconocimiento respondió a esos ataques. Entraron en combate con el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado —me mordí el labio—. Creo que ya es muy tarde, señor…

—No te preocupes —Erwin Smith me sonrió levemente y se giró hacia el resto de soldados—. Ya lo habéis oído. Dos soldados, dos humanos más se han transformado. Las Tropas de Reconocimiento estarán peleando contra ellos ahora, si no han caído ya. Debemos movilizarnos.

—Comandante Erwin —me puse en pie y me acerqué hasta el hombre. Dudé unos segundos antes de hablar. Sentía que estaba sobrepasando demasiado la barrera de confianza con el rubio, ya que era un superior. Me parecía que estaba siendo demasiado atrevida. Sin embargo, el asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que continuara—, primero se transformó el Titán Acorazado. No sé qué es lo que pasó ahí arriba…

—Espera —Erwin me detuvo para dar instrucciones junto a Pixis. Las Tropas Estacionarias de Trost también se movilizaron, incluso se llamó a miembros de la Policía Militar, pero se debía esperar a que llegaran el resto de refuerzos antes de partir—. Sígueme —Erwin Smith me hizo un gesto una vez terminó y yo le seguí de cerca—. Jean, tú también.

El muchacho que me habían preguntado tan alarmado quiénes eran los otros dos que se habían transformado caminó con nosotros hasta un edificio de dos plantas. No reparé mucho en su aspecto, puesto que no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo dado el nerviosismo que sentía, pero podía notar que el chico no paró de mirarme, como si me estuviera escrutando con la mirada, durante todo el recorrido y no alcanzaba a comprender por qué. Pero eso era lo de menos. La prioridad entonces era impedir otra catástrofe.

Erwin Smith arrastró una silla para que tomara asiento. Con manos aún temblorosas, me aferré a ella y me dejé caer emitiendo un suspiro. De repente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y, cuando giré el rostro, me topé con la afilada mirada de Levi Ackerman sobre mí, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa cruzado de brazos.

—Cuéntame todo lo que hayas visto —precisó el comandante. Estábamos solo los cuatro en aquella habitación. Me sentía como en un interrogatorio.

—Como le he dicho, no sé exactamente cómo pasó porque estábamos regresando a Trost en ese momento, pero el primero en transformarse fue el Titán Acorazado. A éste le siguió Eren Jaeger. Parecía que estaban peleando. No dejaban de escucharse rugidos y golpes. Poco después, se produjo una explosión mucho más fuerte y una especie de esqueleto cubierto por una fina capa de músculo apareció en lo alto del muro y, por difícil que sea de creer, se lanzó desde lo alto sobre Eren Jaeger y el Titán Acorazado. Por eso creo que ya no hay tiempo —contuve la respiración—. El golpe fue brutal y yo seguí avanzando. El capitán Hannes me solicitó que viniera a hablar con el comandante Pixis para solicitar refuerzos, pero… —agaché la cabeza.

—Has hecho bien —Erwin Smith se puso en pie y yo le miré preocupada—. Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado a mí.

Sinceramente, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, aunque lo acababa de contar fuera una tontería, tendría mucho más valor si se lo contaba a Erwin Smith que al comandante Pixis. Por otra parte, me sorprendió su frialdad para manejar la situación. Era como si se esperara algo así. Él se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por el joven recluta, pero Levi Ackerman no se movió de su sitio.

—¿A qué esperas, mocosa de mierda? —fruncí el ceño. Estaba claro que me recordaba después de nuestro encontronazo en Sina. No era capaz de olvidar que mi falta de respeto se había debido a la presión del momento y aquello me irritaba profundamente. Me giré levemente para fulminarle con la mirada y me levanté de la silla, abandonando también la habitación. Me resultó extraño que no nos siguiera, al fin y al cabo, él era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Una vez fuera, ayudé en todo lo que estuvo en mi mano. Preparamos carros, armas y caballos para acompañar al grupo tanto por la parte superior de la muralla como por la parte inferior.

Dos horas más tarde, aproximadamente, llegaron los refuerzos que los comandantes de ambas tropas habían solicitado. La Policía Militar se había ofrecido para proporcionar algunos soldados, pero lo que nadie esperaba es que el propio comandante de aquella facción del ejército, Nile Dawk, apareciera dirigiendo a sus hombres. Aquella fue una grata sorpresa y, solo entonces, pude comenzar a creer que una victoria era posible.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo!**

 **Tengo la impresión de que todo ha ido un poco rápido, pero también me parecía una buena forma de transmitir un poco el caos que se debieron de vivir en esos momentos. Como podréis imaginar, llegamos a una de las partes más emocionantes del manga. En el siguiente capítulo pasarán muchas cosas y, entre ellas, habrá mucha acción. Nuestra rayis va a tener una especie de epifanía xD**

 **Muchas gracias por las reviews. Catherinearnshaws, sí, llegamos ya a los sucesos del manga, pero meteré cosas de mi propia cosecha y habrá sucesos intermedios entre episodios del manga, ya que nuestra rayis tiene varias conversaciones pendientes y, por otra parte, su relación con Levi irá desarrollándose muuuuy poco a poco (sinceramente, no veo a Levi como el tipo romántico. Será algo que vaya cociéndose a fuego lento xD). E Isabel Valadez, ahí tienes a Levi jaja Ha sido un pequeño cameo al final y, como aún no tengo escrito el siguiente, no sé si aparecerá en él, pero yo creo que sus próximas apariciones van a tener mucha más chicha ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Cabalgamos con los caballos por encima de la muralla hasta llegar a la zona en la que había tenido lugar el enfrentamiento entre los tres titanes. Desde la distancia podía apreciarse que ya no quedaba rastro de ellos y parecía que había varios cuerpos puestos en fila sobre el suelo. Tragué saliva, esperando que no fueran cadáveres. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había comenzado el enfrentamiento, algo más de cinco horas.

—¡Comandante Ewin!

—¡Pero si viene hasta la Policía Militar!

Muchos parecían sorprendidos por la presencia de algunos soldados de la facción más protegida del ejército, pero lo que verdaderamente llamó mi atención fue que varios soldados de las Tropas de Reconocimiento sonrieron al ver a su comandante liderar al grupo. Los ojos de aquellos chicos se iluminaron, como si el rubio trajera todas las respuestas consigo y aquello me hizo sentir cierta admiración por él. Erwin Smith se bajó de su caballo con tranquilidad, como si todo lo que le hubiera contado no hubiera causado ningún impacto en él y clavó sus ojos sobre sus hombres.

—¿La situación ha cambiado? —preguntó el rubio.

—No, señor —respondió con franqueza un muchacho.

Erwin asintió y se abrió paso entre los dos chicos que habían ido a recibirle para ponerse en medio del grupo. Pretendía saber así de primera mano qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente y dar las órdenes precisas de qué era lo que debían hacer a partir de entonces. No onstante, podía imaginarse lo que había pasado, ya que no veía a Eren Jaeger acompañando a Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert.

De repente, Erwin notó cómo alguien le agarraba de la pierna. El resto de personas que le rodeaban abrieron sus bocas de par en par. Cuando bajó la mirada, se percató de que era la propia Hange Zoe la que, arrastrada por el suelo debido a las heridas, se estaba aferrando a su bota.

—¡Hange-san!

—Tr-Traemé un mapa —articuló finalmente la mujer. Durante unos segundos, nadie se movió, así que tuvo que ser Erwin Smith el que hiciera reaccionar a sus soldados.

—Ya habéis oído a la capitán. Traed un mapa.

Un jovencito asintió con entusiasmo y salió corriendo para regresar tan solo unos segundos después con un viejo mapa de color amarillento. El chico lo extendió sobre el suelo y Erwin nos indicó a todos que nos pusiéramos en círculo alrededor de Hange Zoe, quien observaba el mapa con atención.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? —preguntó Erwin Smith agachándose levemente, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Tal y cómo creíamos, dos reclutas de la 104 eran titanes cambiantes. Resultaron ser el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado —explicó Hange—. Pero eso no es todo, Erwin, otra recluta más se transformó también. Tanto el Titán Acorazado como el Titán Colosal se han marchado y se han llevado a Eren Jaeger con ellos.

—Bien —Erwin asintió como si aquella explicación fuera de lo más lógica. Los que estaban a mi alrededor se inquietaron ante las nuevas noticias y yo busqué con la mirada a Hannes, quien estaba situado justo al otro lado, al lado de los dos amigos de Eren Jaeger. Mi capitán me miró con determinación y asintió. Él había estado sobre el muro cuando aquello había sucedido y, si él aparentemente estaba tranquilo, yo también debía estarlo—. ¿Sabes algo?

—Hay un pequeño bosque con enormes árboles aquí. Ahí es donde deberían estar —Hange Zoe señaló una zona del mapa—. Bueno… Dudo que el titan blindado se preocupe de cubrir su rastro. En cualquier caso, aún así, creo que es el lugar al que se dirigen.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Estoy apostando en esto, pero… Aunque tengan una gran fuerza en su forma de titanes, ellos están fuera de las murallas, así que hay una alta posibilidad de que sean acosados por otros titanes. Después de todo, ellos acaban de estar en una feroz batalla. Incluso si no están exhaustos como Eren, tienen que estar bastante cansados. Annie estuvo en cama un largo tiempo después de su ataque —Hange hizo una pausa—. Vamos a suponer que su destino está fuera de la Muralla María. También vamos a suponer que no tienen suficiente energía para llegar a su destino sin descansar. Con eso planteado, seguramente, querrán descansar en algún lugar donde los otros titanes no los alcancen, así que seguramente se quedarán ahí hasta el anochecer, que es cuando los titanes son incapaces de moverse. ¡Tenéis tiempo hasta el anochecer! ¡Si podéis llegar a ese bosque antes del anochecer, podréis alcanzarlos!

Erwin se incorporó y se giró para mirarnos a todos.

—Ya habéis oído. En marcha —Erwin comenzó a caminar hacia los caballos. El resto de soldados comenzaron a ajustarse sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales antes de seguir al comandante.

—Ya sabéis, seguiremos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra —comentó Nile Dawk, el comandante de la Policía Militar—. Él tiene más experiencia que nosotros fuera de las murallas.

Yo tragué saliva. Íbamos a ir a la Muralla María, que desde hacía cinco años estaba infestada de titanes. Debía ser lo más parecido a salir de las murallas y, solo la idea, me daba náuseas.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, _ _ _ _—me giré para toparme con Hannes al lado—. La prioridad es recuperar a Eren.

Yo asentí mientras mi capitán se alejaba de mí para acercarse hasta los caballos. Sabía lo importante que era aquel chico para él. Me había hablado muchas veces de Eren Jaeger y de sus dos amigos, Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert. Hannes solía contarme en los líos en los que se metían y, como ya desde pequeña, la chica prometía, pues por aquel entonces ya se peleaba con los abusones para defender a sus dos amigos. Todos los chicos la temían en Shiganshina.

Antes de subir a mi caballo, me percaté por el rabillo del ojo de que Hange Zoe intentaba ponerse en pie, aunque sin mucho éxito. Había visto desde lejos el nivel de la explosión y, si había estado cerca, debía tener fuertes contusiones. Necesitaba reposar, no levantarse. Estaba convencida de que pretendía unirse a la expedición.

—No debería levantarse —dije una vez me acerqué hasta ella. La mujer me miró sorprendida mientras la tomaba con delicadeza de los brazos y la obligaba a tumbarse—. Está aturdida por la explosión. Necesita descansar. Tiene contusiones por la cara e imagino que también en el pecho.

—¿Eres médico? —me preguntó. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un extraño y perturbador brillo que en ese momento preferí pasar por alto.

—Sí —respondí—. Bueno, soy lo más parecido a un médico que tienen las Tropas Estacionarias en Klorva —sonreí y Hange Zoe me devolvió la sonrisa. Me puse en pie, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la mujer, que, finalmente, permaneció tumbada en el suelo y, tras eso, me subí a mi caballo.

Tragué saliva mientras descendíamos de las murallas. Ya había visto a los titanes de cerca durante el asalto a Trost, pero aquello era diferente. Íbamos a salir a terreno desconocido para mí. Cabalgaríamos por lo que, hace cinco años, era la Muralla María y debíamos aprender a interpretar las señales con las que estaban acostumbrados a operar las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Ya no teníamos los edificios alrededor como hacía unos meses en Trost, sino que, ante nosotros, se extendían hectáreas y hectáreas de campo hasta que consiguiéramos llegar hasta el bosque que la capitán Hange Zoe había mencionado.

Erwin Smith, como comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, encabezó la expedición que llevaba a una gran cantidad de miembros del ejército hacía la incertidumbre y el abismo. Mis manos sudaban tanto que apenas me veía capaz de agarrar las riendas de mi caballo a medida que los árboles del bosque se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes.

Un destello iluminó parte de sus recovecos oscuros y sentí una punzada en el estómago. No sabía exactamente a qué podría haberse debido, pero tenía la impresión de que Hange Zoe no se había equivocado ni lo más mínimo en su previsión. Aquellos reclutas habían ido hasta el bosque y, ante la presencia del ejército, se habían vuelto a transformar.

—¡Phil! ¡Lleva a los caballos lejos de aquí! —gritó Hannes a uno de mis compañeros una vez estuvimos a escasos metros de los primeros árboles del bosque— ¡Los enemigos deberían haberse dirigido a las periferias! ¡Dispersaos! —ordenó.

Yo tiré de las riendas de mi caballo, haciendo que éste comenzara a detenerse y clavé los ojos sobre mi capitán. Estaba aterrorizado, tanto como yo, pero también estaba determinado a salvar a Eren Jaeger. Quería acompañarle porque, si en algo nos parecíamos, era en nuestro temor por los titanes, en la cobardía de la que no podíamos escapar a veces.

Algo me decía que no todo iba a salir bien aquel día.

—¡Sigue hacia delante, _ _ _ _! —me gritó mientras extendía sus ganchos hacia los árboles.

Finalmente asentí, aunque seguía teniendo mis dudas sobre su propósito y me apresuré en alcanzar al resto de mis compañeros, quienes habían comenzado a bordear el bosque.

Para mi horror, tuve que presenciar las muertes de muchas personas, que terminaban siendo devoradas por algún titán, atraído por la cantidad de personas que nos estábamos exponiendo en ese momento. Pude escuchar algunos comentarios de la debilidad de la Policía Militar en especial, puesto que la mayoría de hombres que habían caído ya pertenecían a esta facción del ejército. Y, aunque no me gustaba presumir, no me sorprendía que ellos fueran los primeros en caer. Para pertenecer a la Policía Militar debías estar entre los diez primeros de tu promoción, por lo que eso suponía estar bien refugiado en Sina. La mayoría de ellos solo habían visto de Trost o de la Muralla María lo que había quedado tras el paso de los titanes. Carecían de experiencia. Incluso más que yo.

Nuestro escuadrón pronto se encontró con el resto. A lo lejos, pude captar al Titán Acorazado, que comenzaba a alejarse de nuestra posición, mientras cientos de titanes salían de entre los árboles, extendiendo sus brazos hacia nosotros.

—¡El Titán Acorazado está intentando escapar con Eren! —gritó Erwin Smith mientras nos arengaba a continuar avanzando— ¡Debe ser detenido sin importar qué!

Golpeé las riendas de mi caballo para que éste siguiera avanzando a gran velocidad. Miré hacia atrás en repetidas ocasiones hasta que encontré a Hannes entre la multitud. El capitán ya iba subido en su caballo, rodeado por Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert y otro chico que recordaba de hacía unas horas. Era el mismo que en Trost me había preguntado visiblemente alarmado quiénes habían sido los que se habían transformado. Volví la vista hacia delante y apreté los dientes con fuerza. Le conocían. Seguro que aquellos tres chicos conocían a quiénes se habían transformado igual que Eren Jaeger lo hacía.

A medida que comencé a acercarme al Titán Acorazado me percaté de que sobre su hombro iba otro titán mucho más pequeño. ¿Pero cuánta gente así había?

De repente, varias personas comenzaron a extender sus ganchos y los reclutas de antes, acompañados de otros dos jovencitos más, se subieron sobre el hombro del Titán Acorazado en lo que parecía un intento de negociación. No obstante, tenía mucha pinta de no estar teniendo ningún efecto sobre él, puesto que éste no parecía estar dispuesto a detenerse.

—¡Alejaos de ahí, chicos! —les gritó Hannes. Como mis ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos, no me percaté hasta que mi capitán dijo eso de lo que sucedía a escasos metros frente a nosotros. Erwin Smith y sus tropas cabalgaban hacia nosotros seguidos por una horda de titanes—. ¡Erwin! No puedo creer esto… ¿¡Qué está tratando de hacer!? ¡Está atrayendo a todos los titanes hacia aquí!

Sentí mi corazón latir en las sienes. Daba igual lo mucho que deseara no tener que enfrentarme a ningún titán, aquello parecía inevitable. El rostro de Hannes estaba desencajado, posiblemente igual que el mío. Era una locura lo que el comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento pretendía hacer. ¿Por qué estaba dirigiendo a los titanes contra nosotros? Los únicos que podíamos estar en peligro ante esa situación éramos nosotros, los humanos.

—¡Saltad de una vez, chicos!

Finalmente, los jóvenes reclutas le hicieron caso y volvieron a sus caballos. El choque era inminente. ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer? Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí.

—¡Todas las unidades, dispersaos! ¡Alejaos de los titanes! —gritó Erwin justo cuando sus caballos se mezclaron con los nuestros.

Tiré de las riendas de mi caballo y le hice dar media vuelta para poder seguir al comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Todos comenzamos a cabalgar para alejarnos de allí.

No podía salir de mi asombro cuando vi cómo todos aquellos titanes que había atraído estaban intentando devorar ahora al Titán Acorazado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué devoraban a alguien de su especie, a un titán como ellos? Mi mirada se clavó sobre la nuca de Erwin Smith, que cabalgaba a gran velocidad a unos metros de mí. Aquel hombre era impresionante, pero aterrador a la vez. Sabía muchas cosas y no importaba cuántas vidas podían estar en juego. Él hacía los sacrificios que fueran necesarios por un bien mayor.

A unos metros de distancia de los titanes, nos detuvimos y pudimos observar la escena. Todos aquellos seres monstruosos se lanzaron contra el Titán Acorazado, que permanecía inmóvil.

—¡Todas las unidades! ¡A la carga! —tras detenernos a unos metros de distancia para ponernos a resguardo de los titanes, el comandante Erwin volvió a dar órdenes— ¡El destino de la existencia de la humanidad será decidido en este momento! ¡Sin Eren, el futuro donde la humanidad podrá habitar este planeta jamás existirá! —Erwin tomó las riendas de su caballo antes de volver a comenzar a cabalgar de nuevo— ¡Vamos a recuperar a Eren una vez más! ¡Poned vuestro corazón en esta misión!

Mikasa Ackerman fue la primera en seguir las órdenes de su comandante. La chica, tan pronto como el rubio comenzó a alejarse de nosotros en dirección hacia la masa de titanes, comenzó a galopar tras él. Solo entonces, el resto pareció tener el valor suficiente como para correr derechos hacia el ojo del huracán. Aún así, algunos soldados, especialmente de la Policía Militar, se quedaron atrás pues consideraban que aquello era un suicidio. No obstante, su destino no fue mucho mejor que el de los otros soldados que ya habían caído. No conocían el terreno. Si alguien tenía más posibilidades de morir, eran los rezagados.

Por unos instantes, el Titán Acorazado permaneció inmóvil, pero, finalmente, liberó sus manos dejando a la luz a Eren Jaeger y otras dos personas más que no conocía, pero que eran seguramente igual de pequeñas que el castaño. Una vez consiguió aquel objetivo, el Titán Acorazado envistió con fuerza contra los titanes para sorpresa de todos, que abrimos nuestras bocas de par en par.

—¡Avanzad!

Los titanes estaban a escasos metros de nosotros. Podíamos escuchar el sonido de sus dientes intentando clavarse en la dura carne del Titán Acorazado. Comencé a temblar, mientras mi mente pensaba en cómo crujirían mis huesos si alguno de aquellos seres terminaba por devorarme. Pero todo aquello se esfumó cuando presencié lo que vino a continuación. Fue como si la escena se desarrollara a cámara lenta. Mientras nos ordenaba continuar hacia delante, Erwin Smith extendió su brazo hacia el frente. Un titán de unos cinco o seis metros apareció de la nada. Saltó sobre el rubio y se aferró a su brazo con fuerza.

—¡Capitán Erwin! —gritaron algunos soldados, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y giré mi cabeza para mirar atrás. Mientras el resto de las tropas avanzaban hacia los titanes, el titán, con Erwin colgando de su boca por el brazo, continuaba corriendo en dirección contraria, como si se tratara de un perro con un hueso en su boca. A partir de ahí, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, pues, durante unos minutos, mi mente se puso en blanco. No sé cómo ni por qué, obligué a mi caballo a dar la vuelta y a cabalgar a contracorriente. Creo que Hannes, que estaba en el mismo escuadrón que yo, gritó mi nombre para que regresara con el grupo, pero no podía atender a razones. Solo tenía un objetivo en mente. Salvar a Erwin Smith.

—¡Avanzad! —gritó Erwin a lo lejos— ¡Eren está delante de vuestros ojos! ¡Avanzad!

Los soldados dejaron de mirar hacia atrás y todos se concentraron en la misión que les había encomendado Erwin Smith. Yo, ignorando cualquier orden y sin saber a ciencia cierta aún cómo lo hice, me puse en pie sobre mi caballo. Si tenía suficiente control del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales podría hacerlo.

Mantuve el equilibrio sobre el animal y, cuando comencé a ver cada vez más cerca el final del escuadrón que estaba dirigiendo Erwin Smith, activé los ganchos y los extendí hacia la espalda del titán, penetrando en su carne. Usando el gas, me impulsé hacia delante, sintiendo cómo mis pies se elevaban y mi cuerpo quedaba suspendido en el aire. El viento, por el impulso, revolvió mi pelo, dificultándome la visión, pero creo que, a pesar de ello, actué por puro impulso. Me balanceé de un lado a otro y, cuando me moví por la derecha, desenvainé ambas espadas. Cuando la gravedad hizo que comenzara a caer, agarré el cable de uno de los ganchos para poder moverme hacia la izquierda. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, intentando buscar el máximo nivel de concentración y, emitiendo un grito, perforé la carne del titán. Justo sobre su nuca.

El titán trastabilló y cayó al suelo con un estruendo. Cuando mi cuerpo tocó el suelo, giré un par de veces sobre mí misma, intentando suavizar el golpe y, rápidamente, me puse en pie. Bajo la nube de vapor que desprendía el titán en descomposición, busqué a Erwin Smith, a quien no tardé en encontrar a un par de metros de distancia. Maldije por lo bajo. Había mucha sangre y no tardé en descubrir el motivo. Había perdido el brazo. Erwin Smith había perdido su brazo derecho.

—¡Comandante Erwin! —grité mientras me agachaba para ayudarle. El hombre se sostenía lo poco que quedaba de su brazo mientras la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones— Hay que hacerle un torniquete o se desangrará.

—¿No dije que avanzarais? ¡Has desobedecido mis órdenes, soldado!

—Puede ser —respondí con franqueza mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta—, pero me temo que usted no es precisamente mi comandante.

Ni siquiera le miré, por lo que no pude ver cómo las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba. Cogí una de mis espadas e hice varios cortes en mi chaqueta, dejando solo el trozo que pertenecía a la espalda, ya que era el trozo cuadrado de tela que podía obtener más rápido. Lo doble varias veces, intentando darme la mayor prisa posible, pues el tiempo corría en mi contra. Quizá Erwin estuviera muy entero para lo que acababa de suceder, seguramente debido a la adrenalina que sentía, pero su herida era igualmente peligrosa para él.

No tenía gasas ni tela suficiente para cubrir todo lo que debía, pero, al menos, debía intentarlo. Era consciente de que si el vendaje quedaba demasiado holgado podía empeorar la situación, ya que se produciría un daño en el tejido y, más importante, un empeoramiento de la hemorragia ya existente.

Até el vendaje por encima de la zona amputada utilizando la mayor fuerza que mi propio cuerpo me permitía. Rebusqué con la mirada algún palo o rama por el suelo que recogí rápidamente y lo coloqué en la parte superior del nudo para atar, a continuación, un segundo nudo sobre él. Giré el palo, intentando no romperlo, para estirar el vendaje y que apretara lo suficiente como para detener el sangrado. Después, con una de las mangas de mi chaqueta, aseguré el palo a falta de gasas.

Chasqueé la lengua. No era perfecto y ni siquiera sabía si resultaría, pero me puse en pie y llamé a mi caballo con un silbido. No tenía nada para entablillarlo, pero aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer en un momento como aquel.

—Intente no mover mucho el brazo —le recomendé mientras él se ponía también en pie. Mi caballo vino acompañado de otro, seguramente el del comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

—Hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Tenemos que darnos sin prisa.

Erwin Smith se subió apresuradamente en su caballo y yo hice lo propio. Seguí en silencio sorprendida por la determinación del hombre. Acababa de perder el brazo, pero seguía actuando como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Me percaté también entonces de que mi torniquete no había sido todo lo perfecto que yo pensaba, puesto que noté que pequeñas gotitas de sangre resbalaban por la tela de lo que había sido mi chaqueta.

Lo que se vivía a unos metros de distancia era el mismo infierno sobre la tierra. El Titán Acorazado había terminado reaccionando y estaba lanzando los titanes que habían estado intentando devorarle contra las tropas del ejército. Los gritos de los hombres cayendo al suelo, el sonido de sus gemidos mientras eran devorados por aquellos seres monstruosos y los relinchos de los caballos asustados perforaron mis oídos. El césped que había bajo nosotros comenzó a teñirse de rojo mientras otros luchaban por permanecer con vida.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Estaban peleando por vivir. Todos se estaban aferrando a la vida y los ojos de muchos se llenaron de esperanza cuando volvieron a ver a Erwin Smith sobre su caballo. Siempre había esperanza. Aunque todo pareciera perdido, la humanidad iba a encontrar cualquier resquicio, por pequeño que fuera, para seguir viviendo.

No obstante, sentí un fuerte impacto cerca de donde me encontraba. Uno de aquellos titanes que el Titán Acorazado estaba lanzando cayó muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Aplastó a varios soldados en el proceso y a mí me tiró de mi caballo. Mi cuerpo crujió con fuerza al caer contra el suelo y me mordí la lengua, intentando no perder el conocimiento. Sentía como si todas mis extremidades se hubieran movido de lugar, pero, aún así, me puse en pie, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo me pedía que me detuviera en cada movimiento.

Mi caballo estaba muy cerca de mí. El animal estaba tumbado sobre el suelo y movía la cabeza alterado. Me acerqué hasta él e intenté tranquilizarlo, pero era incapaz de levantarse, puesto que una de sus piernas estaba rota. Maldije en voz alta mientras insistía en que se pusiera en pie, desesperada por salir de aquel infierno cuanto antes, completamente ajena al dolor innecesario que estaba causándole al pobre animal.

Ahí fue cuando lo vi. Estaba a escasos metros de donde yo me encontraba. Era un titán con la sonrisa más tenebrosa que jamás he visto. A sus pies, se encontraban Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Jaeger. Y mi sangre se heló por completo. Hannes estaba con ellos, estaba intentando salvar a los dos chicos que habían quedado expuestos tras impactar otro de aquellos titanes contra ellos. Solté definitivamente las riendas de mi caballo. Mi capitán perdió momentáneamente el equilibro en el aire. Con una de sus manos raquíticas, el titán agarró con fuerza el cuerpo de Hannes y se lo llevó a la boca, haciendo que litros de sangre y vísceras se derramaran hacia el suelo. El titán tiró, desgarrando carne y órganos, disfrutando el momento mientras su boca manchada de la sangre de Hannes mantenía aquella sonrisa. Solo quedaba la mitad de mi capitán.

Hannes estaba muerto. Mi capitán había muerto.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de mi garganta y caí de rodillas al suelo. Sin embargo, no fui la única que gritó. Eren Jaeger emitió una especie de rugido y lanzó su puño contra el titán que acababa de matar a Hannes, un acto que habría parecido ridículo de no ser porque, de repente, otro titán se lanzó contra aquel titán. Yo permanecía en shock por haber presenciado la muerte de Hannes, pero los que estaban a mi alrededor miraron sorprendidos cómo todos los titanes les ignoraban para dirigirse hacia ese titán de sonrisa tenebrosa. Se lo estaban comiendo. Esos titanes se estaban comiendo a otro titán.

—¡_ _ _ _! —Phil se acercó hasta a mí para hacerme reaccionar, pero era incapaz— ¡No puedes hacer nada por el capitán ya! ¡Debemos marcharnos!

Erwin Smith había ordenado la retirada. Phil tiró de mí y, como un fantasma, me puse en pie y me subí en su caballo. Mi compañero de las Tropas Estacionarias hizo que pasara sus manos por su cintura para que pudiera aferrarme a él y comenzó a cabalgar.

Miré hacia atrás de nuevo. Estábamos dejando atrás una gran extensión de cuerpos y miembros prácticamente irreconocibles. Sentí una punzada en el estómago y, poco a poco, mi mente comenzó a repasar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Mi insubordinación, mi ayuda a Erwin Smith, mi primer asesinato de un titán y la muerte de Hannes. El capitán no regresaría nunca a su casa y fue entonces cuando me invadió una ola de desolación. Volví de nuevo mi cabeza hacia Phil y cubrí mi rostro en su espalda, mientras comenzaba a sollozar contra él. Seguramente él estaría pasando por lo mismo que yo, pero, si lo hacía, supo mantenerse entero.

—Deja de llorar, _ _ _ _—me dijo mientras la muralla comenzaba a hacerse visible de nuevo. Sentía mis ojos hinchados, pero me era imposible detenerme—. Un soldado no debe llorar. No delante de otros.

Tenía razón. Estaba siendo patética porque estaba dejando que las emociones se apoderaran de mí. Ya habría tiempo de llorar a Hannes en la intimidad. No podía hacerlo delante de todo el mundo y menos del comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

Todos los que pusimos un pie de nuevo sobre la cima de la muralla no lo hicimos siendo los mismos. Todos habíamos cambiado en aquel proceso. Habíamos recuperado a Eren Jaeger, pero ¿a qué precio? Un número casi incontable de personas habían perdido la vida y, al final, el Titán Acorazado y el Titán Colosal se habían escapado. Atrás quedaron, siendo atacados por el resto de titanes, lo que nos dio una forma de escapar, pero dudaba que eso fuera suficiente como para detenerles. Regresarían. Regresarían a por nosotros las veces que hiciera falta.

Arriba ya nos esperaban más soldados y personal médico para atender a los heridos. Yo, afortunadamente, sentía solo mi cuerpo dolorido. Podía decir con certeza que no tenía nada, pero eso no lo podían decir otros. Me percaté, por ejemplo, de que estaban colocando a Mikasa Ackerman sobre una camilla, pero, rápidamente, mi mente se posó de nuevo sobre Erwin Smith. El torniquete no había sido del todo perfecto, por lo que había seguido derramando algo de sangre durante la misión y, ahora que podíamos volver a respirar tranquilos, toda esa adrenalina que le había hecho continuar con su trabajo se esfumaría.

Le busqué con la mirada captándole a unos metros de distancia. Comencé a avanzar hacia él, apartando ligeramente al resto de soldados que se agolpaban sobre la parte de superior de la muralla, preguntándose por qué ellos seguían vivos y otros no. Los hombres que le rodeaban se percataron de que a su comandante le faltaba un brazo y, tan pronto como terminaron de pronunciar aquellas palabras, las piernas del rubio fallaron y todos se lanzaron para agarrarle, evitando que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

—¡Comandante Erwin!

Un silencio incómodo se estableció sobre el muro. Erwin Smith había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por la humanidad. Podía sentir el miedo en las miradas de todos los miembros de sus escuadrones. Si él moría, no tendrían ya al líder sobre el que depositaban su confianza más ciega.

—¡Apuraos! ¡Que alguien se lo lleve!

Comencé a correr hacia ellos y pasé el brazo izquierdo de Erwin por mi cuello. Algunos de sus hombres me miraron extrañados, pero tan pronto como una de las enfermeras me habló con naturalidad se tranquilizaron.

—¡_ _ _ _! —me gritó la mujer al reconocerme. No era la primera vez que ayudaba como médico, ya que la última vez había sido en Trost— ¡Hay que ponerle sobre el carro!

Entre varios, conseguimos subirle a uno de los carruajes. Sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, me senté al lado del comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento y ordené que se pusieran en marcha cuanto antes. La enfermera me miró y, acto seguido, hizo un gesto al conductor del carruaje para que se pusiera en marcha cuanto antes. Erwin Smith no iba a morir, no si yo podía impedirlo.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el octavo capítulo!**

 **Qué penica me dio la muerte de Hannes... Aunque debido a ella, se descubre que Eren posee la habilidad de la coordenada, lo cual está bastante guay (recemos para que en los recientes capítulos del manga pueda volver a activarla).**

 **Aún no tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo, pero los dos siguientes tengo previsto que sean de mi propia cosecha. Eso sí, puedo asegurar que en el siguiente saldrá Levi y no será un mero cameo. Van a saltar chispas xD**

 **Muchas gracias a catherineanshaws e Isabel Valadez por vuestros comentarios. Me animáis y me dais consejos muy valiosos para seguir mejorando esta historia. Como siempre, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es bien recibida, ya que esta historia no es solo mía, sino también vuestra, de los lectores (y tuya también, David que sé que me lees y luego me haces esas críticas del capítulo que tanto me gustan ;).**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	9. IX

**IX**

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo cómo la cálida agua de la ducha se deslizaba sobre mi piel. Pasé mis manos por todo mi abdomen y me detuve en el costado izquierdo, donde todavía sentía punzadas de dolor.

Habían pasado dos días desde que habíamos recuperado a Eren Jaeger y sentía que mi vida había cambiado por completo.

Abrí los ojos bajo el agua y pasé mis manos por mi cabello, limpiando todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo. Sentía todos mis músculos doloridos y mis ojos hinchados tras pasar horas sin dormir. Ya ni siquiera las contaba. Había habido demasiados heridos y, también, demasiados muertos cuyos cuerpos no íbamos recuperar nunca.

Me puse de cuclillas y me abracé a las piernas, intentando contener mis sollozos. No había tenido ni siquiera tiempo para llorar a mi capitán ni para ir a ver a su mujer. Una vez llegamos a las murallas, me subí a un carruaje junto a un inconsciente Erwin Smith. Como yo era la que le había hecho el torniquete, los doctores de Sina, adonde fue trasladado, me dejaron trabajar con ellos, pero lo que no sabía es que ese acto irracional que había cometido me iba a ascender a la categoría de médico. Al menos en aquella ocasión.

Nunca había trabajado tanto en mi vida. Había tantos heridos a los que atender, tantos heridos a los que salvar… Recuerdo mi uniforme lleno de sangre, un uniforme del que ya me había deshecho, pero sentía que la sangre, por más que frotaba, no salía nunca de debajo de mis uñas.

Cerré finalmente el grifo de la ducha y salí de ella para observar mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo. Lucía un aspecto horrible. La falta de horas de sueño había hecho que dos enormes bolsas de color negro salieran bajo mis ojos, mi piel había palidecido y, aunque los moratones por el golpe que me había llevado al caer de mi caballo estaban ya amarillentos, mis músculos se resentían por la falta de descanso. Me acerqué hasta el espejo y me palpé las ojeras. Lo poco que había dormido habían sido pequeñas cabezadas en una silla durante un par de minutos antes de levantarme y seguir tratando heridos. Pero, ahora que, tras dos días de caos, todo estaba estabilizado, sentía que no podía dormir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude volver a ponerme mi vieja ropa. Quizá no fuera la falda más bonita que tenía, pero me gustaba su color granate y tenía cierto cariño al parche de color verde botella que mi madre cosió cuando la tela terminó por rasgarse. A veces había que hacer sacrificios y prefería guardar el dinero para cosas más importantes, como la comodidad de mi hermano, que comprarme ropa nueva.

Peiné un poco mi cabello todavía mojado con los dedos y me puse la bata blanca que me habían entregado para poder tratar a los soldados heridos. Resultaba gratificante que te reconocieran como médico, aunque por dentro no me sintiera del todo como tal, puesto que nunca llegué a terminar mi formación. No obstante, el llevar aquella bata me daba cierta autoridad dentro de aquel edificio. Había sabido, por ejemplo, que Mikasa Ackerman había resultado muy herida durante la misión. La chica había terminado por agravar sus lesiones, especialmente durante el trayecto de vuelta, ya que el montar a caballo había provocado que sus costillas fracturadas se desplazaran ligeramente hacía los pulmones.

Caminé por el pasillo levemente iluminado por el fuego de las antorchas que se extendían a lo largo de las paredes. Ya era noche cerrada y solo quedaban los médicos y enfermeras de guardia, pero, aunque no tuviera por qué quedarme, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de Erwin Smith. Era consciente de la gravedad de su situación. Había perdido mucha sangre y, aunque yo le había realizado un torniquete, aquello no había sido suficiente. Una vez se le pasó el efecto de la adrenalina, el comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento perdió el conocimiento. Habían tenido que anestesiarle para limpiar la herida. Desafortunadamente, el corte había dañado severamente el hueso y los músculos, así como las venas y las arterias, por lo que habían tenido que llevar a cabo una tarea de restauración severa. El objetivo era evitar que aparecieran úlceras, permitir una buena circulación de la sangre y que no quedaran puntos de hipersensibilidad en el muñón.

Por otra parte, también era importante controlar las fiebres que sufría y evitar una posible infección de la herida. Por eso era necesario vigilarle. Según me habían contado las enfermeras, Erwin Smith alternaba periodos de inconsciencia con otros en los que estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sin embargo, sus despertares no duraban más de unos minutos, pues en seguida volvía a perder el conocimiento debido a la medicación.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación para hacer la sustitución cuando me sorprendí al ver cierta mirada afilada sobre mí. Erwin Smith parecía estar durmiendo y, sentado en una silla, justo al lado derecho del rubio, estaba Levi Ackerman. Tragué saliva, extrañamente incómoda por la situación y por el aspecto del moreno. Si mis ojeras ocupaban prácticamente toda mi cara, las suyas no eran una excepción, pero intenté mantenerme lo más estoica posible para hablar con él, aunque sabía que no me tenía demasiado aprecio desde Trost.

—Capitán Levi —saludé, apretando mis puños en los costados. Esperé pacientemente, pero él no respondió, sino que desvió su mirada y la posó sobre su comandante—. Creo que debería ir a descansar. Es tarde y no…

—Cierra la boca, bastarda.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Pero con quién demonios se creía que estaba hablando? Vale, quizá la primera vez que nos habíamos visto yo no había sido la persona más agradable, pero estaba cansada de la forma en la que me trataba y me miraba, como si no fuera un ser humano. Suspiré antes de responder porque tampoco quería armar un escándalo, pero aquel tipo sacaba lo peor de mí.

—Capitán, debería descansar. Necesita dormir. Lleva demasiado tiempo aquí. Yo me quedaré con el comandante Erwin Smith.

—¿Es que estás sorda, mocosa de mierda? —Levi me fulminó con la mirada— Ponle una mano encima al cejotas y te parto la cara.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Es que aparte de sorda eres idiota?

—Está bien. He intentado hacer esto por las buenas, pero tendrá que ser por las malas —di varios pasos hacia él hasta que me situé justo a su lado—. Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí. Erwin Smith es mi paciente y no quiero que, por el momento, tenga más visitas.

—¿Pero quién te has creído que…? —Levi se puso en pie, intentando intimidarme y, no lo iba a negar, mis piernas temblaban porque, a pesar de su altura, Levi era un tipo aterrador. No obstante, me sacaba tanto de mis casillas que lo único que deseaba era partirle esa cara de superioridad que tenía.

—¡Escúchame bien, enano de mierda! —mi tono se elevó más de lo necesario. Levi abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero le corté antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra— ¿Ves esto? —pregunté señalándome la bata blanca— Esto me da plenos poderes aquí dentro. ¡Soy médico! Y, si como médico, digo que te marches de esta sala, tienes que marcharte. ¿¡Me has entendido!? ¡Yo mando aquí! —apunté con mi dedo hacia la puerta— ¡Largo!

A pesar de que el rostro de Levi no cambió ni un ápice, pude notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos. De hecho, creo que de no haber sido por el lugar en el que estábamos, una habitación con su comandante intentado recuperarse de una grave herida, me habría dado una paliza allí mismo.

Finalmente, Levi pasó por mi lado sin ni siquiera rozarme y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un sonido seco. Yo me quedé unos segundos más de pie en el mismo sitio y me llevé la mano al corazón. Sentía cómo éste latía con fuerza, como si intentara escaparse de mi pecho, y terminé por dejarme caer en la misma silla en la que él había estado sentado. Me prometí, entonces, que jamás me pasearía por los cuarteles si podía encontrarme con el capitán Levi y que dormiría con un cuchillo bajo la almohada. En algún momento se cobraría su venganza. También podía optar por pedirle disculpas, pero, reconozcámoslo, era demasiado orgullosa como para valorar siquiera esa posibilidad.

Eché un vistazo a la cama de Erwin Smith. Coloqué un poco las sábanas y le volví a arropar, intentando que no cogiera frío durante la noche. Después, revisé el suelo y, al comprobar que se estaba acabando, rebusqué entre los cajones de la cómoda que había en la habitación y saqué una nueva bolsa que sustituí por la vieja.

Hecho todo aquello, volví a tomar asiento sobre la silla. Al otro lado había un sofá que sentía que me estaba llamando a gritos, a pesar de no tener un aspecto muy confortable. Preferí quedarme allí, de brazos cruzados, y observar cómo el pecho de Erwin Smith ascendía y descendía lentamente. No parecía tener mucha fiebre, las décimas de la mañana le habían bajado y, seguramente, dentro de poco podría estar plenamente consciente. Fue entonces cuando me pregunté cuál sería su reacción cuando fuera consciente de todo lo que había pasado, de que ya no tenía un brazo. A partir de entonces, debería aprender a desenvolverse con la mano izquierda y aquel sería un proceso duro de aceptar.

Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, mis párpados se volvieron pesados. No sé en qué punto me quedé dormida ni cómo, pero lo hice. A decir verdad, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera soñar, por eso también había estado evitando el conciliar el sueño. No obstante, en aquella ocasión no soñé nada o, al menos, yo no lo recuerdo, aunque, extrañamente, me pareció sentir mientras dormía que alguien me acariciaba el pelo. Era la misma sensación que tenía muchas noches cuando era pequeña, especialmente cuando mi padre regresaba a casa. Él me acariciaba el pelo mientras dormía o, al menos, eso era con lo que solía soñar cuando él aún vivía.

Fue entonces cuando, lentamente, comencé a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Sentía mi espalda y brazos doloridos, pero aquello era producto de la mala postura que había cogido. Debido al cansancio, había terminado apoyando mis brazos sobre la cama de Erwin Smith y mi cabeza sobre ellos mientras mi cuerpo había permanecido sentado sobre aquella silla de madera.

Cuando me percaté de lo que había sucedido, di un respingo hacia atrás. No tenía que haberme dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado así? Dios... Mi deber era vigilar a Erwin Smith, no quedarme dormida.

Me puse en pie rápidamente, intentando despejarme, cuando noté la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Los ojos azules de Erwin Smith me observaban con curiosidad. Mi rostro palideció e, inconscientemente, intenté colocarme el pelo con mis dedos, como si aquello fuera a dar mejor imagen de mí.

—Lo-Lo siento —agaché la cabeza una y otra vez, como si hiciera una especie de reverencia a modo de disculpa—. No debí haberme quedado dormida. Es una vergüenza —me acerqué hasta su cama y puse mi mano en la frente para intentar medir la temperatura— No tiene fiebre. Eso es un alivio. ¿Necesita algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? Puedo pedir que le…

—Tranquila —Erwin Smith sonrió levemente—. No necesito nada.

Me llevé la mano al pecho. ¿Cómo podía haberme quedado dormida? Si le hubiera pasado algo a Erwin Smith, si sus lesiones su hubieran agravado, seguramente no me habría enterado y eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

—No-No debí haberme quedado dormida. Lo siento mucho. Yo…

—Siéntate —aquello sonó más como una orden, así que guardé silencio y me senté en la silla—. Deberías sentarte en el sofá, no ahí. Has debido de trabajar mucho.

—Yo, bueno… Por favor, no se lo cuente a nadie —emití una risita nerviosa—. Aunque no soy nadie para pedírselo… —me llevé las manos a la cara— Dios mío, pero qué estoy diciendo…

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie —abrí mis dedos para poder ver a través de ellos. Erwin Smith me miraba con expresión divertida, cosa que me pareció extraña, especialmente porque el rubio parecía una persona fría. Quizá todavía estuviera aturdido por los medicamentos, así que eché un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la mesa.

—Es hora de que vuelva a tomar sus medicinas, si no el muñón se infectará —me puse en pie para rebuscar en los cajones de la cómoda.

—Ah sí… Es verdad. Perdí el brazo —Erwin miró donde hacía unos días había estado su brazo derecho. Yo tragué saliva, esperando que entrara en pánico, pero, finalmente, suspiró con resignación y volvió a mirarme.

—Siento lo que sucedió, comandante.

—No lo sientas. Más lo siento yo.

Me acerqué de nuevo hasta la cama y machaqué las pastillas que debía tomarse. Después las eché un vaso que llené con agua y se lo entregué para que lo tomara. Erwin Smith hizo el amago de cogerlo con su brazo derecho, pero rápidamente fue consciente de que no lo tenía y extendió su brazo izquierdo.

—Es normal lo que acaba de sucederle. Debe acostumbrarse —le expliqué, intentando reconfortarle—. Durante un tiempo seguirá sintiendo su brazo derecho.

—Ya veo… —respondió tras beber de un trago el agua con la medicina y entregármelo de nuevo. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me senté de nuevo en la silla. Aún quedaba un poco para que comenzaran a salir los primeros rayos del sol— Pusiste en riesgo tu vida —le miré interrogante—. Sé que no soy tu comandante, pero desobedeciste mis órdenes y te pusiste en peligro, soldado.

—N-No sé qué me pasó por la mente —fruncí el ceño, intentando recordar, pero mi rostro se relajó cuando vi las comisuras de los labios de Erwin curvadas ligeramente hacia arriba. No estaba enfadado conmigo, pero me resultaba incómodo que estuviera siendo tan amable conmigo.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

—Solo he pasado con usted esta noche, comandante. El resto del tiempo el capitán Levi no se ha separado de usted. Me ha costado mucho convencerle de que debía ir a descansar —tragué saliva. Sería mejor que le ocultara al rubio las barbaridades que le había soltado a uno de sus hombres de confianza.

—Seguramente él habría reaccionado igual que tú. No le gustó el no poder venir a la misión.

Yo asentí, aunque no sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Tenía razón. El capitán Levi no había viajado con el resto de las Tropas de Reconocimiento desde Trost para recuperar a Eren. ¿Es que le pasaba algo?

—¿Has salvado a mucha gente?

Levanté la vista sorprendida por la pregunta que Erwin Smith me acababa de formular. Me parecía que el rubio estaba intentando iniciar una conversación tras los dos días de aturdimiento y dolores que habría pasado. Simplemente era una cortesía, pero no me sentía muy cómoda hablando de forma natural con alguien que tenía un rango muy superior al mío.

—Eso creo. Tampoco estoy muy segura —me encogí de hombros—. Llega un punto en el que dejas de contarlos y solo son trozos de carne —un silencio se estableció entre nosotros hasta que fui consciente de lo que acababa de decir—. Dios, no debería haber dicho eso —me sonrojé—. Es totalmente inapropiado.

—¿Por qué te disculpas de todo lo que dices? —abría la boca para responder, pero no sabía qué decir— No me parecías ese tipo de chica cuando actuaste así para salvarme.

Tenía razón. Desde entonces había sentido como si hubiera dos personas muy diferentes dentro de mi cuerpo y ya no sabía cuál era la de verdad, si la valiente y brusca o la cobarde e inocente. Agaché la cabeza y jugueteé con mis dedos, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Sentí retortijones en el estómago.

—Todos hemos pasado por eso —continuó Erwin—. Soy el comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. ¿Cuántas personas crees que fallecieron bajo mis órdenes? Es duro decirlo, pero a veces, los soldados son meros números para mí.

Sinceramente, no le estaba escuchando. Algo en mi interior se movía por dentro. Era como si necesitara desahogarme. Cerré los ojos e intenté tranquilizarme, pero mis labios se movieron solos.

—Déjeme unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento —susurré de repente. Erwin Smith guardó silencio y yo abrí mis ojos de par en par. Eso era. Eso era lo que me pasaba— ¡Por favor! ¡Deje que me una a las Tropas de Reconocimiento!

Erwin Smith me observó cuidadosamente, como si me estuviera analizando. Tras eso, rompió a reír, lo que me hizo sentirme ridícula en cierta manera. Había dicho todo aquello por puro arrebato, pero no podía evitar sentirme feliz por haber confesado una verdad que llevaba tanto tiempo rondándome por la cabeza. Recordé entonces mis días como recluta, mi fracaso en el examen y cómo me decanté por las Tropas Estacionarias cuando mi corazón me pedía a gritos que escogiera las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Como siempre, había escuchado a mi cabeza, pero ver a Erwin Smith en acción, ver la determinación en los ojos de Eren Jaeger cuando quiso enfrentarse solo con su puño al titán que acababa de acabar con Hannes, ver la determinación en ese niño de quince años cuando quiso tapar el agujero del muro, todo eso me había hecho darme cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba para poder luchar por la humanidad. Recordaba cómo en Trost había sido incapaz de moverme hasta que Eren Jaeger salió agotado de la nuca de su titán, solo él y Erwin Smith habían sido capaces de darme la motivación que tanto creía que me faltaba. El problema siempre había sido yo. Había elegido mal desde el primer momento.

—¿Por qué me estás pidiendo esto ahora? —se interesó el rubio.

—No lo sé, señor. Solo sé que es el sitio en el que deseo estar —tragué saliva antes de continuar—. Entendía que era preciso preguntárselo a usted antes porque ¿de qué me serviría unirme a su facción del ejército si usted no me quiere? Sé que no tengo ni la mitad de experiencia que sus hombres, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por demostrarle que puedo unirme a la causa por la humanidad —apreté mis puños con fuerza y sentí cómo mi pecho se hinchaba por el orgullo. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

—¿Crees que iba a decir que no a alguien como tú, a alguien con tus habilidades y con tus conocimientos de medicina? Detuviste mi hemorragia con tu chaqueta y un palo.

Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando le escuché decir aquello. Tenía su aprobación, tenía la aprobación de Erwin Smith para ingresar en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía a gran velocidad.

—Tendré que hablar con el comandante Pixis…

—El resto depende de él— Erwin asintió, mostrando una sonrisa comedida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una de las enfermeras entró. Llevaba una bandeja con algo de comida y se acercó para tendérsela a Erwin. El comandante observó los cubiertos con cierto desosiego y sentí cierta pena por él.

—Puedo ayudarle…

—No —me cortó rápidamente—. Estoy bien. Las medicinas no tardarán en hacerme efecto y me volveré a dormir. Tu compañera puede ayudarme si yo no puedo.

—¿Está seguro?

—Deberías ir a descansar, soldado.

Eché un vistazo a mi compañera y, cuando ésta asintió con la cabeza, me permití salir de la habitación, puesto que quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera correcto. Podía haberme ido a dormir, ya que lo necesitaba, pero decidí que todas esas horas de sueño que tenía acumuladas debían esperar.

Entré en un cuarto del edificio en el que estábamos en Sina y en el que guardábamos nuestras cosas. Dejé la bata dentro de un armario y cogí la chaqueta del nuevo uniforme que me habían entregado tras regresar a las murallas. El anterior había quedado completamente inservible, pero, tras haber hablado con Erwin Smith, me alegraba de ello. No todos podían decir que habían salvado a alguien con un brazo amputado en medio de la nada. El comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento había insistido en eso a su manera.

Ya había amanecido cuando salí del edificio. Aún refrescaba un poco, por lo menos hasta que el sol no estuviera en lo alto. Antes de abandonar el edificio, pasé por las cocinas, de donde cogí una manzana que fui devorando durante mi camino. Hasta entonces, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, pero casi que podía escuchar mis tripas rugir reclamando más alimento que una simple fruta.

Tenía entendido que el comandante Pixis permanecía en el interior de las murallas. El hombre, al parecer, estaba esperando a que Erwin Smith despertara y estuviera en plenas facultades para poder hablar de lo ocurrido. Solo tenía que cruzar parte de Sina y preguntar por él. Cuando me recibiera, mis días en las Tropas Estacionarias quedarían atrás. No sabía muy bien cómo me iba a dirigir a Pixis ni cuál sería su reacción y, por mucho que tratara de imaginarme un posible escenario, me era imposible. Seguramente estaría demasiado cansada como para hacer funcionar bien mi cerebro. Podía haber ido a dormir, pero cuanto antes cumpliera con los trámites para el traslado, mejor. No quería arrepentirme.

—¿A qué vienes, soldado? —me preguntó un hombre alto y de cabello rojizo apostado sobre la puerta del despacho de Dot Pixis.

—Vengo a ver al comandante Pixis.

—En este momento no puede atenderte.

Chasqueé la lengua, intentando buscar palabras que pudieran convencer a aquel tipo de que se apartara de la puerta y me dejara pasar al despacho. No obstante, aquel parecía mi día de suerte y, a lo lejos, vi a la chica que siempre acompañaba a nuestro comandante. La muchacha, de media melena, caminaba hacia nosotros sosteniendo unos papeles entre sus brazos.

—Eres la soldado _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _, ¿verdad? —me preguntó con curiosidad cuando se puso a mi altura.

—Sí. Necesito hablar con el comandante —la chica abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente lo mismo que ya me habían dicho, que estaba ocupado, así que volví a hablar antes de obtener otro 'no'—. Es sobre Erwin Smith.

Los dos soldados me miraron sorprendidos. Después, intercambiaron entre ellos miradas significativas y, finalmente, el hombre se apartó de la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que llamara. Con mis nudillos, golpeé en la fría madera hasta que escuché la voz de Pixis al otro lado, indicando que podía entrar.

El despacho de Dot Pixis estaba más ordenado de lo que me esperaba. Tenía un par de estanterías llenas de libros a la derecha y, al fondo, un gran ventanal iluminaba el despacho, presidido por una enorme mesa de madera repleta de papeles. El comandante tenía una botella de licor en la mano que dejó inmediatamente sobre la mesa en cuanto me vio, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Era igual que Hannes en ese aspecto.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —me preguntó con amabilidad. Yo me acerqué hasta él y tomé asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

—Erwin Smith evoluciona favorablemente, señor. Parece que ya está plenamente consciente, aunque aún las medicinas son muy potentes y necesita descansar todavía.

—Eso es estupendo. Es una gran noticia —el hombre suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del enorme butacón sobre el que estaba sentado—. Me gustaría hablar con él. En Sina se están moviendo —yo miré al hombre interrogante. Éste pronto lo notó y carraspeó. No me equivocaba, no me había equivocado en ningún momento. Nos estaban ocultando información desde el primer momento— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

—Me temó que no, comandante —jugueteé con mis dedos, intentando poner en orden mis ideas—. Quiero unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento, señor —no miré a Dot Pixis a la cara cuando solté aquella frase de manera atropellada. Cuanto más rápido lo dijera, mejor.

—Vaya… Me parecía que estabas tardando demasiado en pedírmelo.

Levanté la cabeza y, para mi sorpresa, me topé con la sonrisa inocente de Pixis. El hombre tomó la botella de licor y le dio un trago para, después, volver a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

—Reconozcámoslo, _ _ _ _, eres una buena soldado. Eres disciplinada, trabajadora, entregada… Pero las Tropas Estacionarias oprimían tu libertad. Me di cuenta en Trost. Cuando te vi trabajar junto a mis hombres, ayudando a Eren Jaeger a tapar el agujero, me percaté de que estar en las Tropas Estacionarias te había cortado las alas. Hannes también lo veía.

—¿Por qué no me dijo eso nunca?

—Eras tú la que debía darse cuenta. Fracasaste en tu examen. Todo el mundo lo sabe —miré para otro lado avergonzada. Debí haber sido el hazmerreír durante mucho tiempo—. Todo el mundo hablaba de esa recluta que prometía tanto, pero que hizo el peor examen que se recuerda. Tenías dos opciones y te decantaste por las Tropas Estacionarias. ¿Crees que yo me iba a oponer? —el hombre sonrió de medio lado— Cuando te integraste, nos percatamos del potencial que tenías y que éste, por supuesto, no era tu sitio, pero creo que tanto Hannes como yo fuimos muy egoístas como para reconocerlo. Eres la única a la que parece que le gusta revisar las murallas y hacer los informes.

—No es verdad —me sonrojé—. Solo lo hacía porque era mi trabajo.

—Pero lo hacías. El resto, en cambio, nos emborrachamos y jugamos a las cartas. ¿Ves adónde quiero llegar? —Dot Pixis se echó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa— Sé que llevas dos días cuidando de los heridos, así que no estarás al tanto, pero he nombrado a Farman como capitán tras el fallecimiento de Hannes —el hombre hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Para serte sincero, pensé en ti, _ _ _ _. Eres la que más se lo merecía, pero, cuando me contaron lo que hiciste fuera de Rose, comprendí que ya te habíamos perdido.

Guardé silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? No me consideraba válida aún para ser capitana, así que, en realidad, seguramente lo habría rechazado. Reí por dentro. Farman había obtenido lo que quería. Era el capitán y ahora podría disponer del resto como quisiera.

Pobres Elric y Mara…

Mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes. Hacía tres días que no veía a mis amigos. No sabía nada absolutamente de ellos y me preguntaba si estarían bien. Y Ezra y mamá… Seguramente estarían preocupados tras haberse enterado de lo que había pasado. Debía hablar con ellos y explicarles lo que había sucedido y, en especial, mi decisión.

—Espero que Farman esté a la altura, señor —respondí finalmente, poniéndome ya en pie.

—Yo también.

—¿Le importa que vaya a despedirme de mis compañeros a Klorva?

—Para nada —Pixis rió—, pero eso deberías preguntárselo a tu nuevo comandante, aunque no creo que haya ningún problema.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de respeto y me di la vuelta para dirigirme hacia la puerta del despacho. Pero, cuando puse la mano en el picaporte, Pixis volvió a hablar.

—Espero que Erwin Smith te saque más partido que nosotros, _ _ _ _.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y abrí la puerta. Fuera estaban los dos soldados, a los que despedí con un gesto de cabeza. Los dos me observaban interrogantes mientras yo abandonaba el edificio, seguramente por la enorme sonrisa que poblaba mi rostro. Nunca me había sentido tan satisfecha conmigo misma hasta ese momento. Había tomado una decisión. No sabía si era la correcta, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que estaba haciendo algo por mí, no por contentar o favorecer a los demás y era una sensación francamente reconfortante.

Me estiré al salir de nuevo a la calle y aspiré con fuerza. Ahora sí, estaba deseando tumbarme y descansar. Iba a dormir por días, pero ya no sería una soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias, sino de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

* * *

 **¡Rayis ha cambiado de facción! Se veía venir, ¿no? Pero aún le quedan muchas cosas por hacer. En el siguiente capítulo regresará a Klorva y pasarán muuuchas cosas. Drama is coming. ¿En qué escuadrón créeis que estará? A lo mejor os lleváis una sorpresa ;)**

 **catherinearnshaws: El tema de Erwin, lo de si aún la recuerda, aún no ha sido respondido del todo, pero lo será. Tengo planeada una conversación bastante entreñable entre estos dos. Su admiración por el comandante no va a dejar de crecer. Este capítulo ha sido de mi propia cosecha y espero que te haya gustado. Es muy posible que los dos siguientes también lo sean antes de comenzar con el arco de la insurrección.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Ay... Y lo que te queda de enfrentamiento entre rayis y Levi jajaja Van a saltar chipas. En este capítulo alguien está empezando a marcar su territorio xD**

 **Isabel Valadez: Por ahora aquí nadie agradece nada a nadie xD Yo pido que tengáis paciencia con la relación de estos dos. Va a haber muchos momentos de tensión, pero poco a poco van a ir descubriendo que la otra persona no es tan horrible como pensaban.**

 **AraRavenclaw: Gracias por el comentario. Me alegro de que te guste esta historia :)**

 **Antes de despedirme, quería comentar que este mes de junio es un poco complicado para mí. En las próximas semanas tengo unos importantes exámenes de francés y debo estudiar. También son las fiestas del sitio en el que vivo, así que no tendré tiempo para escribir. Os pido paciencia. No voy a dejar esta historia.**

 **Por último, arfhasrhags el capítulo 82 del manga *se va a una esquina a llorar*. Técnicamente, de mis personajes favoritos, solo queda ahora Jean con vida (el otro está muerto parece T.T). ¿¡Y habéis visto su brazo derecho!? No digo más por si no lo habéis leído, no quiero haceros spoilers, pero... #PrayforArmin y #PrayforSasha**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	10. X

**X**

La atmósfera que se respiraba en el salón no era todo lo cómoda que esperaba. Farman, que tenía su pierna apoyada en uno de los bancos de madera y me miraba con sonrisa burlona, me echó un último vistazo antes de dejarme a solas con mis dos amigos. Desde que había llegado, el hombre no había dejado de restregarme en la cara que él era el nuevo capitán y yo, por mi parte, había conseguido mantenerme lo más estoica posible. Estaba convencida de que se moría por darme órdenes y tuve que contener una sonrisa de medio lado, pues yo ya no era parte de las Tropas Estacionarias.

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a Klorva era pasar por el cuartel. No tenía muy claro que quisiera ver a mi hermano y a mi madre porque no sabía cómo sería su reacción cuando se enteraran de mi decisión. ¿Que era una cobarde? Sí, puede ser, pero temía que mi madre pudiera intentar disuadirme de unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento y, por otra parte, no quería que tuviera más preocupaciones.

Mara, Elric y yo guardamos silencio por varios minutos. Mis dos amigos estaban sentados justo frente a mí. Yo jugueteaba con mis dedos en la mesa de madera, mientras intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido estos días? Llevamos tiempo sin verte —suspiré de alivio cuando Elric rompió el silencio. Yo sonreí. Siempre era él el que tenía que darme el empujoncito.

—Bien. Bueno, en realidad, ha sido una experiencia agotadora. He tratado a mucha gente, pero creo que ya puedo decir casi con certeza que soy doctora.

Mis amigos asintieron y los tres volvimos a guardar silencio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una situación tan rara? Llevábamos sin vernos no más de una semana, pero parecían años. Me rasqué la cabeza, intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que nos estaba pasando. Éramos amigos, ¿no?

—Oye, _ _ _ _ —Elric miró para otro lado—, ¿lo viste? ¿Viste cómo el capitán Hannes moría?

—¡Elric! —Mara golpeó a nuestro amigo en el brazo.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse y las imágenes comenzaron a sucederse en mi mente. Los dos niños en el suelo, el titán acercándose, Hannes saltando de su caballo para ayudarles… Sentí ganas de vomitar y me masajeé las sienes. Quería olvidarlo todo, quería olvidar las vísceras y, sobre todo, quería olvidar el dolor y la impotencia. Hannes había sido como una figura paterna para mí y su muerte sería algo que no perdonaría nunca.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Elric finalmente.

—No —mi voz sonó más grave de lo normal—, no lo sientas —clavé mis ojos sobre mis amigos—. Vi morir a Hannes y no pude hacer nada, si es eso lo que os estáis preguntando.

—Se han contado muchas cosas sobre lo que hiciste —prosiguió Mara más animada, tras ver que parecía entera tras lo que había experimentado. No obstante, yo no había olvidado la discusión que habíamos tenido la noche antes de la supuesta tercera invasión de las murallas, así que mi ceño se frunció ligeramente. No podía olvidarla fácilmente. Mara me había dicho cosas bastante dolorosas sobre mí y ella estaba actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotras.

—¿Y qué es lo que cuentan? —pregunté escéptica.

—Que salvaste al comandante Erwin Smith —respondió Elric.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—Eres demasiado modesta.

—Puede ser —hice una pausa—. Un titán le mordió el brazo y le llevó en dirección contraria a la expedición. Yo le hice un torniquete para evitar que muriera desangrado, pues el titán le había arrancado el brazo, y, después, cuando regresamos a Rose, yo misma participé en su cirugía y he seguido su proceso de curación.

—Eso es impresionante —los ojos de Elric se abrieron de par en par—. Hubo compañeros de las Tropas Estacionarias que dijeron que cabalgaste en dirección contraria al resto, ignorando las órdenes del comandante Smith. Muchos te admiran ahora. Eres como su heroína —Elric rio.

—No soy una heroína. Desobedecí las órdenes de mi comandante.

—Oh vamos… —Elric apoyó el codo en la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano— Salvaste a ese tipo de ser devorado por un titán. No creo que mucha gente pueda decir qu-

—¿Has dicho 'mi comandante'? —interrumpió Mara.

—¿Qué? —Elric parecía confuso, pero yo me limité a asentir.

—Así es. De hecho, he venido porque os tenía que pedir un favor —me puse en pie y me acerqué hasta la bolsa que había llevado conmigo a Klorva. De ella, saqué una carta que había escrito para mi madre—. ¿Podéis entregarle esto a mi madre? En ella le explico mi decisión de unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Se lo diría en persona, pero no me veo con fuerzas y aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Elric mientras observaba la carta que había dejado caer sobre la mesa.

—¿Tengo pinta de bromear?

—Tú no eres así —Mara me fulminó con la mirada—. La _ _ _ _ que yo conozco eligió las Tropas Estacionarias. ¿Por qué haría ahora una estupidez como ésta?

—La _ _ _ _ que tú conoces eligió las Tropas Estacionarias y, desde entonces, está vacía —respondí con franqueza—. Me he dado cuenta de que la causa por la humanidad es también la mía. En estos últimos días ha muerto gente muy válida. Ha muerto Hannes, ha muerto Mike Zakarius… Tengo la capacidad de matar titanes, pero también de salvar vidas. Mi verdadero objetivo está ahí fuera, más allá de estas malditas murallas.

Mis amigos guardaron silencio y yo sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Nunca había sido tan sincera con ellos y eso era lo que verdaderamente me molestaba. No solíamos expresarnos libremente los unos con los otros. Lo pasábamos bien, bromeábamos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no nos confiábamos ciertas cosas. Por eso Mara y yo habíamos discutido nuestra última noche en el cuartel juntas, porque no éramos capaces de echarnos ciertas cosas en cara.

—Siento este camino —proseguí—. Podíais haber entrado en la Policía Militar y tomasteis la decisión de darle una oportunidad a las Tropas Estacionarias, pero me siento oprimida en Klorva. Creo que pued-

—¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!? —Elric golpeó con ambos puños en la mesa y se puso en pie. Yo me sobresalté por el golpe. Estaba rojo por la ira— ¿¡Por qué eliges la muerte segura!? ¡Quédate aquí!

—¡No elijo la muerte segura! ¿Por qué crees que voy a morir? —Elric y Mara intercambiaron miradas y, entonces, lo entendí. No solo es que nuestra amistad se basara en relaciones parásitas en las que los unos dependíamos de los otros, sino que también estaba forjada bajo secretos y pequeñas mentiras— No me creéis capaz… —murmuré, visiblemente sorprendida por mi descubrimiento.

—No es que no te veamos capaz —explicó Mara, poniéndose en pie también—, pero, reconozcámoslo, no funcionas bien bajo presión.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? —apreté mis puños con fuerza.

—Eres demasiado inocente y tiendes a ponerte nerviosa cuando las cosas no van bien. ¿Tengo que recordarte el examen? ¿O lo que sucedió en Trost? ¡Te quedas paralizada! ¡No vales para eso! Se te da bien estar entre libros o rellenando papeles. Deja los titanes para aquellos que sí tienen talento de verdad.

—¡Eso no es lo que sucedió esta última vez! ¡Maté a un titán!

—Eso sería pura suerte —escupió Elric. Rápidamente, el chico se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Le miré, dolida por sus palabras, pero, aunque hubo cierto atisbo de duda, terminó por fruncir el ceño y sentenciarme con la mirada.

—Tuvimos que salvarte el Trost de un titán, _ _ _ _—continuó Mara—. No creas que porque hayas estado en una expedición y todavía te dure la adrenalina puedes considerarte ya una heroína. No has hecho nada y lo normal es que mueras en tu primera expedición.

—Así es —Elric asintió—. Es mucho mejor que te quedes con nosotros, que te quedes conmigo. Sabes que yo puedo darte lo que siempre has querido: una familia de verdad y no el infierno por el que te hizo pasar tu padre cuando eras una cría —Elric dio un paso hacia mí, pero yo me eché hacia atrás. Sus palabras estaban siendo como puñales. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía para hablarme de familia? ¿Qué sabía él lo que era una familia para mí?

—Bien… —poco a poco, las carcajadas comenzaron a acumularse en mi garganta hasta que, definitivamente, rompí a reír. Elric y Mara me miraron como si estuviera loca y, a decir verdad, quizá hubiera perdido un poco la cordura— Me alegro que todo haya quedado aclarado —articulé finalmente—. No hace falta que entreguéis esta maldita carta —añadí recogiendo el sobre—. No quiero que os volváis a acercar a mi familia.

—Te estás pasando —Mara chasqueó la lengua—. Te pones muy dramática siempre.

—¿¡Dramática!? —golpeé con mi puño en la mesa— Vosotros no habéis estado ahí fuera, no sabéis lo que es ver a las tropas de Erwin Smith en acción. ¡Ellos hacen el trabajo sucio de verdad! Y yo voy a unirme a su causa. Siempre hago caso a mi cabeza, pero creo que ya es hora de hacer caso a mi corazón y me está diciendo que esto que ha habido entre los tres es una mierda. ¿Qué habéis intentado todos estos años? ¿Protegerme? —emití una sonora carcajada— Lo que habéis hecho todos estos años es aprovecharos de la tranquilidad que os proporcionaba mi situación. Qué bonito es ir a mi casa y comer la comida que os preparaba mi madre, ¿verdad? Qué bonito es quedarnos en el cuartel sin hacer nada mientras _ _ _ _ rellenaba esos informes interminables sobre la muralla, ¿verdad? Pero, ahora que se os acaba el chollo y Farman es vuestro nuevo capitán y no yo, es cuando sale todo a relucir —hice una pausa—. Teníais miedo de que os pidiera que os unierais a mí, pero os equivocáis porque yo jamás haría eso. No obstante, veo cierto recelo en vosotros. Creíais que podríais destacar a mi lado porque, reconozcámoslo, fui un fracaso como recluta. ¿Que deje los titanes para los que de verdad tienen talento? ¿En serio, Mara? —sonreí de medio lado— Pues resulta que como soldado he demostrado mucho más valor y determinación que vosotros dos juntos. No os confundáis. Nosotros no hemos tenido nunca nada en común ni lo hemos tenido.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, salí a grandes zancadas del comedor del cuartel de Klorva, cogiendo mi bolsa en el proceso. Por una parte, me sentía satisfecha, pero, por otra, estaba tremendamente confundida porque no llegaba a entender del todo qué era lo que había ocurrido. Había roto ocho años de amistad. Ocho años de experiencias que había dejado atrás en solo unos minutos.

Sin embargo, muchas cosas de las que habían pasado en esa época empezaron a cobrar sentido para mí. Habíamos empezando siendo amigos de verdad, nuestra amistad había sido pura y sincera, pero, en un punto, los celos y el deseo de superarnos los unos a los otros nos habían terminado consumiendo. Ahora podía comprender a Maverick y Alphonse. Siempre habían sido nuestros amigos, pero jamás se habían unido al grupo por completo. No obstante, recordaba que los dos solían acercarse más a mí cuando Elric y Mara no estaban alrededor.

Me apoyé contra la pared del cuartel y cerré los ojos, dejando que el sol calentara la piel de mi rostro. Ellos dos siempre habían sido mucho más intuitivos que yo con las personas. Seguramente me habían hecho hasta gestos, señales, para que me diera cuenta de que Elric y Mara estaban a mi lado porque confiaban en mi fracaso y en mi poca confianza en mí misma para poder ser ellos los que destacaran, pero había dejado todo eso atrás. La antigua _ _ _ _ se había quedado fuera las murallas. Me sentía una persona nueva y soñaba con poner las alas de la libertad a mi espalda.

—¿Qué cojones ha pasado ahí dentro?

Pegué un respingo al escuchar una profunda voz a mi lado. Llevé mi mano a mi corazón, que latía a gran velocidad, y me giré para toparme con la afilada mirada de Levi Ackerman sobre mí.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí!? —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía seguirme a todas partes? Había conseguido esquivarle, pero estaba claro que no podía librarme de él tan fácilmente. Había venido a cobrarse su venganza por todas las cosas que le había dicho.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Ni tú a la mía.

—Yo pregunté primero, bastarda.

Suspiré. De verdad que aquel tipo era imposible. ¿Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad? ¡Ja!

—¿No te han enseñado que no hay que espiar conversaciones ajenas?

—Y no lo he hecho, idiota —Levi parecía que escupía cada una de aquellas palabras directamente contra mí—. No eres tan interesante. Pero tienes la voz más irritante que he escuchado nunca.

—Igualmente no te interesa lo que ha sucedido ahí dentro —respondí intentando defenderme y comencé a caminar.

—No vayas ahora de digna conmigo, mocosa —Levi se puso rápidamente a mi altura. Yo intenté caminar más deprisa, pero seguía mi ritmo como si nada—. Tenemos cuentas pendientes. No lo he olvidado.

Me detuve en seco y clavé mis ojos sobre él. Levi, en cambio, me miró indiferente. ¿Es que eso era una amenaza? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así? No obstante, no se me ocurría nada ingenioso que decirle. ¡Porras! En un momento como ese…

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí? —pregunté finalmente. No era lo que estaba buscando, pero algo es algo, ¿no?

—Porque te has traído a esos malditos mocosos contigo, así que, antes de nada, vamos a dejar las cosas bien claras como tu superior que soy de ahora en adelante.

—Un momento… —me crucé de brazos— El comandante Erwin Smith aún no me ha asignado a ningún escuadrón y, ¿de qué malditos mocosos estás hablando?

—Aunque no tengas escuadrón, sigo siendo tu superior, idiota. Soy capitán. No lo olvides —Levi chasqueó la lengua molesto por mi actitud y aquello solo me hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Era divertido retarle y ver cómo se enfadaba cada vez que yo abría la boca—. Y no me digas que no sabes dónde están Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert? ¿Por qué demonios iba a saber dónde estaban? No les había visto desde la expedición, ni siquiera había intercambiado con ellos más de dos palabras desde que les había conocido. No me interesaba dónde pudieran estar, si eso era lo que Levi pretendía que le dijera. Si él no era capaz de cuidar de un par de críos de quince años, no era mi problema.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando —comencé a caminar de nuevo—. No sé qué clase de problema tienes conmigo, pero no tengo ningún tipo de relación con esos dos niños, si es lo que te interesa —giré la esquina cuando, de repente, me frené y di varios pasos hacia atrás, obligando a Levi también a retroceder.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó Levi, molesto al verse empujado por mí.

—¿Por qué demonios están aquí? —le susurré mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra la pared. Levi frunció el ceño y asomó la cabeza por la esquina del edificio. Un extraño brillo se reflejó en sus ojos y se giró para mirarme. Vale, quizá yo podía saber dónde estaban Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert, pero juraba que no tenía ni idea hasta que les vi al girar la esquina. ¿Por qué demonios estaban en Klorva? Los dos chicos estaban fuera del cuartel, llevaban sus capas con la capucha puestas, como si intentaran cubrir sus rostros, pero, aún así, pude reconocerles rápidamente. Era como si esperaran a alguien.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y giró la esquina. Yo di un paso adelante también, intentando retenerle, pero antes de agarrarle del brazo me detuve, incluso me sentí rara al reflexionar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Eren Jaeger se dio cuenta rápidamente de que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vio, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió al ver a Levi caminando hacia él a grandes zancadas.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Armin Arlert, visiblemente sorprendido.

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Es que tengo que ser vuestra jodida niñera? Os recuerdo que ahora sois parte de mi escuadrón. ¿Os he dado permiso para abandonar vuestra posición?

—N-No, señor.

—Tenéis instrucciones muy precisas.

No pude evitar sonreír. Levi se veía como un padre que echa una reprimenda a sus hijos. Los dos niños agacharon sus cabezas, avergonzados. No obstante, Eren apretó los puños y se atrevió a mirar a Levi con determinación tras unos segundos de indecisión.

—Necesitábamos verla a ella antes, señor —el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Yo incliné levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, pues no entendía absolutamente nada—. Antes de marcharnos necesitábamos pedirle un favor.

Intenté analizar la situación que estaba viviendo. Tanto Levi como Eren habían hablado de que los dos chicos no deberían estar allí, que debían marcharse a alguna parte. Por otro lado, tanto Eren Jaeger como Armin Arlert parecían estar intentando ocultarse. ¿De qué debían esconderse? Deseé preguntar, pero comprendí que era absurdo, ya que estaba convencida que no confiarían en mí información tan importante. Al menos no por el momento.

—Sabíamos que venía a Klorva —prosiguió Armin— y también sabíamos que tenía buena relación con Hannes, por lo que entendimos que haría algo por él y queríamos participar.

Levi me miró y yo tragué saliva. No me estaba fulminando con la mirada como en otras ocasiones, pero podía leer cierta sospecha en sus ojos.

—Hannes fue alguien muy importante para mí —confirmé—. Iba a ir a ver a su viuda antes de regresar a Sina.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas y, después, posaron sus suplicantes ojos sobre Levi. Tras unos segundos, éste suspiró con resignación.

—Id. Pero os quiero de vuelta en seguida. ¿Me habéis oído?

—Sí, señor —respondió Eren, pero casi antes de que pronunciara aquellas palabras, Levi se había prácticamente esfumado. Me quedé observando con curiosidad justo el sitio en el que hacía unos segundos Levi estaba ocupando a mi lado. Aún era pronto para saber los motivos exactos de por qué me había seguido hasta Klorva, pero, aunque en esos momentos pensaba que era un monstruo en un cuerpo de un metro sesenta, poco a poco comprendería que no era tan mala persona como yo imaginaba.

No sabía qué decirles a los dos chicos exactamente cuando nos quedamos solos, así que los tres permanecimos en silencio durante un tiempo, inmóviles, frente al cuartel general de Klorva. Menudo día… Iba de situación incómoda en situación incómoda.

Finalmente suspiré y comencé a caminar, esperando que los chicos me siguieran. Caminé en silencio por las calles del distrito, sintiendo sus ojos en todo momento sobre mi nuca. Podía haberles preguntado cosas sobre Hannes, pero entendía que los motivos por los que deseaban hacerle una especie de homenaje o tener un detalle con él se debían principalmente, porque, al igual que yo, Hannes había sido especial para ellos.

Cuando me detuve en la puerta de la casa en la que Hannes había vivido me vi incapaz de llamar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Claudia, quizás demasiado, así que sentí que no tenía derecho a ir a verla después de todo lo sucedido. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando me viera parada bajo su puerta? Me mordí el labio inferior y miré por encima de mi hombro, asegurándome de que Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert estaban tras de mí. Los dos chicos asintieron y contuve el aliento. Era el momento. Posé mi puño sobre la madera y toqué con varios golpes secos seguidos.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió. Claudia, aunque no era una belleza, siempre había sido agradable a la vista, pero su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente. Seguía teniendo el pelo largo, pero las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos y las incipientes arrugas le daban mucha más edad de la que en realidad tenía. Había perdido peso, la ropa le estaba grande y yo sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. No me gustaba ver a Claudia así.

La mujer, en cambio, me observó con mirada cansada, pero, poco a poco, noté que sus ojos se cristalizaban, igual que los míos. Su imagen se volvió borrosa y, cuando quise darme cuenta, las dos estábamos abrazadas, llorando desconsoladamente por Hannes. Mi capitán y su marido, él jamás volvería.

Armin Arlert y Eren Jaeger esperaron pacientemente. Seguramente estarían incómodos por la escena, pero, cuando tanto Claudia como yo conseguimos calmarnos, nos percatamos de que los dos chicos seguían allí. Claudia se apartó de la puerta y nos invitó a pasar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba aquella casa, pero no había cambiado absolutamente nada. La cocina estaba tan recogida como siempre y sobre la mesa de madera reposaba un jarrón con flores, aunque en aquella ocasión ya estaban algo marchitas. No era propio de Claudia dejar que ese tipo de cosas sucedieran, nunca había descuidado ni un solo detalle de su casa, pero suponía que el fallecimiento de las personas a las que amamos nos lleva a replantearnos ciertas cosas.

—Vosotros dos sois Eren y Armin, ¿verdad? —pregunto Claudia. Los dos chicos asintieron avergonzados— Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Estáis hechos unos hombres ya. Hannes no dejaba de hablar de vosotros —Claudia les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa—. Os preparé un té.

—Deja que lo haga yo, Claudia —intervine antes de que la mujer comenzara a sacar las cosas de los armarios. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Claudia ni siquiera protestó y se dejó caer sobre la silla de madera. No sabía decir si nuestra visita había sido una buena idea, puesto que veía a Claudia muy alicaída.

Me resultaba un poco vergonzoso saber dónde se encontraban todas las cosas en aquella casa. Había ido a visitar muchas veces a la mujer de Hannes desde que había ingresado en las Tropas Estacionarias, así que solo había sido cuestión de tiempo que el matrimonio me tomara por alguien de confianza como para dejarme abrir armarios a mi antojo.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua calentara e iba preparando las tazas con las bolsitas de té, ni siquiera me percaté del silencio que había en la cocina puesto que mi mente estaba en otros asuntos, concretamente en Levi. Su presencia en Klorva no había hecho más que desconcertarme. Estaba claro que no confiaba en mí debido a nuestros encontronazos, pero me resultaba exagerado que hubiera viajado hasta el distrito solo para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, me iba a despedir de mis compañeros. En cualquier otra circunstancia, me habría esforzado por hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero, en esos momentos, me parecía un ser despreciable en base a lo poco que había visto y no tenía ninguna intención en caerle bien.

—Siento que tengas que hacer esto, _ _ _ _ —comentó Claudia mientras colocaba las tazas sobre la mesa—. Habrás tenido que trabajar mucho durante estos días. Ha tenido que haber muchos heridos.

—Sí, pero no importa. Ya he descansado lo suficiente —tomé asiento frente a Eren Jaeger. El castaño tenía la mirada fija sobre el líquido de la taza. Podía notar su puño apretado con fuerza.

—Acabaré con todos los titanes —soltó finalmente. Armin Arlert, Claudia y yo le miramos interrogantes, pero fue la mujer la que habló.

—Te lo agradezco, Eren, pero eso no va a devolver a mi marido ni a las personas que queremos —Claudia sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya sé que no van a volver, pero no es justo que nosotros estemos aquí dentro y los titanes estén ahí fuera. Nos merecemos ver el exterior —tras haber hablado con sus amigos al regresar de la expedición, Eren había comprendido que las palabras de Jean tenían mucha razón, por mucho que detestara a veces al cara caballo. Muchas personas habían muerto intentando salvarle de los titanes. No iba a permitir que ninguna muerte, y menos la de Hannes, fuera en vano.

Armin Arlert suspiró y yo di un sorbo a mi taza de té. No es que no estuviera de acuerdo con Eren, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero, en esos momentos, me sentía más bien apesadumbrada por todo lo que había sucedido. No conocía las motivaciones de Eren, pero sí podía ver en su mirada más que odio por los titanes. Él vivía su propia guerra contra aquellos seres.

—¿Y cómo está tu familia?

Miré de reojo a Claudia. La mujer tenía sus ojos puestos sobre mí, así que di un pequeño respingo. No sabía que se estaba dirigiendo directamente hacia mí.

—Bien. Bueno, eso creo. No he ido a verles. Les he escrito solo una carta explicándoles los motivos de mi cambio a las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

—¿Ahora estás en las Tropas de Reconocimiento? —preguntó Eren sorprendido.

—Sí. Hablé con el comandante y ha dado su visto bueno para que me una.

—Deberías decírselo a tu madre en persona —intervino Claudia.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero verle la cara cuando se lo diga. Sé que se va a preocupar —estaba convencida de que a mi madre le asustaba perder a otro miembro de su familia en las mismas condiciones.

—Hablando de familia… —Claudia se giró hacia los dos chicos— ¿Dónde está Mikasa? ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Ya está mejor —respondió el rubio—. Se rompió varias costillas en la última expedición, pero ya está mejor. Nos está esperando para volver a las tropas cuanto antes.

—Es una cabezota. Debería recuperarse del todo —bufó Eren, por lo que Claudia rio al ver la expresión del niño. Éste, al escuchar la risa de la mujer, miró para otro lado.

Quizá haber ido a ver a Claudia no había sido tan mala idea después de todo. Durante unos minutos, la habíamos estado haciendo compañía y esperaba que, por lo menos, se hubiera olvidado por unos segundos de que había perdido hacía unos días a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Yo, por mi parte, me sentía miserable al pensar de ese modo. Ella no había tenido nada que enterrar. No pudimos recuperar nada de Hannes.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos ya —me puse en pie—. El capitán Levi ha sido claro. Tenéis una misión que cumplir y yo no quiero meterme en más líos.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se pusieron en pie. Por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado, los dos se mostraron más cercanos con Claudia. Podía entenderles. Resultaba incómodo tener que consolar a alguien tras una pérdida porque, por mucho que lo intentaras, no podías entender su dolor. Sin embargo, los dos despidieron a la mujer con un abrazo y recordando a mi capitán mientras yo fregaba las tazas antes de marcharnos.

—No debería pedirte nada, ¿pero puedes hacerme un favor, Claudia? —pregunté a la mujer cuando ésta nos acompañó a la puerta para despedirnos.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Puedes entregarle esto a mi madre? —le tendí la carta, algo arrugada después de haberla recogido bruscamente de la mesa del comedor del cuartel general— Quiero asegurarme de que le llegue.

—No te preocupes. Lo haré.

—¿De verdad que no necesitas ninguna ayuda?

–De verdad –Claudia esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa–. Puedes marcharte tranquila.

Yo sonreí y di media vuelta. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Klorva acompañada de Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert, miré varias veces por encima de mi hombro. Claudia nos despedía desde la puerta, observándonos marchar y solo dejé de mirar hacia atrás cuando giramos para perdernos entre la multitud del distrito. Cerca del cuartel de las Tropas Estacionarias había dejado mi caballo y lo mismo habían hecho los dos niños.

—La próxima vez que queráis pedirme un favor o venir conmigo a algún sitio, decídmelo, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero meterme en problemas justo cuando acabo de llegar —les advertí, subiendo a mi caballo.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó Armin.

—Poneos en marcha. Quiero veros desaparecer —les dije con una sonrisa. Los dos chicos me sonrieron de vuelta y espolearon sus caballos, que comenzaron a moverse. Una vez les perdí de vista, yo hice lo mismo. Aquel día tomamos caminos distintos, a pesar de pertenecer a la misma facción del ejército. Sin embargo, nuestros caminos volverían a unirse más pronto de lo que creíamos.

* * *

 **Antes de nada quería aclarar que no sabemos mucho de la mujer de Hannes, así que me he tomado la libertad de hacerla como yo he querido. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Dije que habría drama y he cumplido. Por otra parte, habrá otro capítulo más de mi cosecha antes de meterme de lleno en el arco de la insurrección, aunque meteré cosillas mías para que no sea solo una narración de lo que sucede en el manga y que ya conocéis.**

 **catherinearnshaws:** **jajaja yo mido exactamente lo mismo que Levi, pero las bromas sobre su altura nunca pasarán de moda. Por otra parte, quiero que la relación entre rayis y Erwin sea especial y, en el próximo capítulo, tengo que preparada otra conversación como la del capítulo anterior, cuando Erwin despierta.**

 **Isabel Valadez:** **Cómo os está gustando a todas el rollito este que rayis se trae con Levi. Y lo que os queda... xD Y sí, rayis está en la Legión ya. Se veía venir, pero espero que, al menos el escuadrón, sea una sorpresa.**

 **Io-chan Ao-samaAo-sama:** **Oh ¿tienes algunas teorías? Entonces tienes que decírmelas. No me puedes dejar así.**

 **Mary-can: Gracias por el comentario. Me alegro de que te guste esta historia y espero que el esperado encuentro con Levi haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	11. XI

**XI**

Guardé en uno de los armarios una de las últimas cajas con los informes de los últimos pacientes. Muchos ya habían sido dados de alta y, aunque algunos revestían todavía cierta gravedad, habían sido estabilizados y parecía que sus vidas no corrían peligro. Tras varios días desde el falso asalto a la Muralla Rose, los que no habían muerto ya, difícilmente lo harían, así que sentía que ya podía respirar tranquila.

Habían pasado un par de días desde mi vista a Klorva y había recibido una carta de mi madre. Sus palabras reflejaban una cierta reprimenda por no haber tenido la valentía de confesarle mi decisión en persona, pero tampoco la culpaba. Mi comportamiento en ese aspecto había resultado bastante inmaduro, pero no me arrepentía en absoluto de mi decisión. Era nueva dentro de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero me sentía con mucho más poder y seguridad en mí misma que cuando estaba en las Tropas Estacionarias donde, a priori, tenía todas las papeletas de convertirme en alguien de referencia.

—¿Se puede? —me giré al escuchar una voz masculina a mi espalda. Un joven de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve me observaba bajo el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Maverick? —pregunté sorprendida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi amigo.

—Me habría gustado acercarme antes a verte, pero tenía bastante trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —enarqué una ceja escéptica. Si en las Tropas Estacionarias había poco trabajo que hacer, en la Policía Militar las tareas debían reducirse considerablemente. Solo se encargaban de la parte más pequeña del muro y de proteger a los nobles y a la familia real.

—Bueno, vale —se rascó la nuca avergonzado—. Para serte sincero, no tenía muy claro si te apetecería verme después de tanto tiempo. Alphonse te manda saludos.

—¿Por qué no me iba a apetecer verte? —sonreí. Lucía muy bien después de tanto tiempo sin verle. La última vez que nos vimos, tenía la cara más redondeada, pero ahora sus facciones se habían endurecido. Ya no parecía un niño.

—Te queda bien ese uniforme.

Mis ojos se deslizaron hacia mi ropa. Evidentemente, no se refería exactamente a eso porque íbamos vestidos exactamente igual. La única diferencia era el bordado en nuestras chaquetas, pero yo ya no llevaba las rosas de las Tropas Estacionarias. Sonreí de medio lado y le guiñé un ojo.

—Me alegra ver que has cambiado de facción y debo reconocer que también admiro tu decisión. No todo el mundo tiene el coraje de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Gracias —era más importante para mí de lo que pensaba que Maverick me dijera eso. Estaba muy emocionada.

—¿Se unieron también Elric y Mara?

—No —respondí de forma más brusca de la que pensaba. Maverick mantuvo su expresión imperturbable, como si aquello no le sorprendiera en absoluto—. Discutimos —hice una pausa—, pero no es que cambiara de facción por eso. Mi decisión fue el detonante, aunque supongo que todo venía ya de lejos.

—Me da mucha pena, de verdad _ _ _ _—Maverick tomó asiento en una pequeña silla frente al escritorio en el que había tenido que rellenar las intemrinables fichas de heridos.

—No lo sientas. A pesar de todo, me siento muy bien —le dediqué una sonrisa.

—Has cambiado —Maverick me observó de arriba a abajo—. Te ha crecido mucho el pelo en estos años —me tomé un mechón de pelo. Tenía razón. Era lo más largo que lo había tenido en mi vida y, aún así, era incapaz de recogérmelo en condiciones—. Pero, no solo eso. Te veo diferente.

—La experiencia de salir de las murallas creo que me cambió la vida. Maté a mi primer titán —dije satisfecha.

—Ya has matado a más que yo —Maverick rio.

—Bueno, esa suerte que has tenido. No fue una experiencia nada agradable en general. Durante Shiganshina y Trost vi cosas horribles, había muchos heridos que tratar, pero es distinto ver cómo un titán devora a alguien frente a tus ojos sin que puedas hacer nada —recordé a Mitabi y a Hannes. Los dos habían muerto frente a mis ojos y no había hecho nada por ayudarles. Sus rostros me perseguirían durante toda mi vida—. Pero tú también has cambiado —sonreí con malicia, cambiando de tema rápidamente. No quería que Maverick notara lo mucho que me preocupaban esas cosas. Nos acabábamos de ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quería que fuera una conversación llena de cosas alegres, no sufrimiento y compasión—. Tú antes eras un niño gordito adorable y mírate ahora. ¡Estás hecho todo un hombre, Maverick Fenske!

—Cállate —mi amigo se sonrojó, lo que me hizo reír.

—Me habría gustado ver a Alphonse.

—Él sigue igual que siempre, aunque la novedad podría ser que se ha echado novia.

—¿¡Tiene novia!?

—Sí. Es una chica de Sina. Alphonse llevaba tiempo detrás de ella, pero ella le dijo que no era su tipo, sino que prefería a los chicos con el pelo largo. Puedes imaginarte lo que hizo… Se dejó el pelo largo.

—¿Alphonse tiene ahora el pelo largo? —intenté contener una carcajada, pero no lo pude evitar. Resultaba cómico imaginarme al mismísimo Alphonse Wilder con una larga melena. Siempre había llevado el pelo muy corto porque decía que odiaba tener que peinarse por las mañanas. Sí que debía estar enamorado.

—Las tonterías que hacen algunos por amor —Maverick se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —me sinceré—. He pensado en estos años mucho en vosotros.

—Y nosotros en vosotros. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando éramos cadetes —mi amigo se rascó la nuca—. Odio haber crecido.

—Sí. Todo era más fácil cuando éramos pequeños. Ahora resulta que soy una doctora. Salvé al mismísimo Erwin Smith, pero me sigo sintiendo como una niña pequeña.

—Sí, lo escuché. Si me pongo enfermo acudiré a ti —mi amigo se puso en pie—. Por cierto, en realidad he venido porque me han informado de que tu nuevo comandante quería hablar contigo.

—Bien. En seguida voy —asentí. Maverick rompió la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó. Su gesto me pilló algo desprevenida, ya que él nunca había sido una persona cariñosa. Fue un poco incómodo, al menos para mí, pero, finalmente, le rodeé también con mis brazos.

—Ten cuidado, _ _ _ _ —me tomó de los hombros y me miró a los ojos. Se le veía verdaderamente preocupado por mí. No me gustaba que la gente creyera que unirse a las Tropas de Reconocimiento era una sentencia de muerte—. Ha sido un placer verte —dicho esto, Maverick se separó de mí y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Yo me quedé parada unos segundos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero, finalmente, sonreí. Maverick había cambiado. Todos lo habíamos hecho, pero, a diferencia de lo que me había pasado con Elric y Mara, era como si nuestra relación de amistad se hubiera quedado congelada en el tiempo y siguiera siendo la misma a pesar de todos esos años.

Coloqué los últimos papeles dentro de sus respectivos archivadores y cerré la puerta de la habitación con llave. Podía imaginarme de qué quería hablar Erwin. Aún seguía recuperándose de su lesión, por lo que no se había movido de la cama, pero eso no le impedía seguir ejerciendo como comandante. Aún no me había asignado a ningún escuadrón y suponía que quería que me integrara cuanto antes en las filas de las tropas.

Llamé a la puerta cuidadosamente, golpeando con mis nudillos en la madera. No obtuve respuesta, pero, igualmente, abrí ligeramente la puerta de la habitación. Asomé poco a poco la cabeza para asegurarme de que podía entrar y pronto me topé con los ojos azules de mi comandante sobre mí. Él me sonrió, invitándome a pasar, así que me adentré en la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me sorprendí al ver que no estaba solo en la habitación. Dot Pixis, los capitanes Levi y Hange y un joven recluta al que no conocía o, al menos, yo no recordaba estaban sentados en el sofá o de pie, observándome con curiosidad.

—Me han dicho que quería verme, comandante —rompí el silencio con la voz algo temblorosa, intimidada por ser el centro de atención—. ¿Necesita algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Tiene fiebre?

—No, tranquila. Estoy bien —las comisuras de Erwin Smith se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba—. Acércate, _ _ _ _.

Hice tal cual me ordenó. Me situé a los pies de su cama y jugueteé con mis dedos, esperando instrucciones precisas.

—No te sientas intimidada porque yo esté aquí —Dot Pixis rio, intentando rebajar la tensión.

—Oh… No… —me sonrojé.

—Te he llamado porque quería presentarte a Hange Zoe —Erwin señaló a la mujer de gafas que ya había visto encima del muro, antes de la operación para rescatar a Eren Jaeger del Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado. Cuando me giré levemente para mirarla, ella me guiñó un ojo—. A partir de ahora pertenecerás a su escuadrón —sonreí aliviada. Por lo menos no estaría con el enanito gruñón…—. No obstante, tus conocimientos de medicina te ponen en una situación peculiar. Serías muy útil en el 'Escuadrón de operaciones especiales' del capitán Levi, así que, cuando él lo requiera, podrá contar contigo. Siempre y cuando a Hange le parezca bien.

—No creo que haya problemas —la mujer se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque cada vez que Levi la quiera me tendrá que suplicar —Hange rio a carcajadas.

—Ni lo sueñes —Levi la fulminó con la mirada.

—Solo un poquito…

—Cállate de una maldita vez, cuatro ojos.

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron reír aún más a Hange. Yo, por mi parte, no podía dar crédito. ¿Qué clase de relación era esa? Si Levi me hablara así, le habría mandado a la porra, como mínimo, pero suponía que tenían esa cierta confianza después de mucho tiempo juntos.

—Las cosas se están complicando más de lo que tenía pensado, _ _ _ _ —continuó Erwin, como si lo de Hange y Levi no hubiera sucedido—. Es muy posible que en los próximos días no podamos vernos, pero confío en tu palabra. Confío en que estás comprometida con nuestra causa y me fío también de lo que Dot Pixis me ha contado sobre ti.

—Espero que sea bueno… —murmuré mientras emitía una risita nerviosa.

—Tampoco te he tirado muchas flores, así se sorprenderán más cuando te vean en acción con sus propios ojos —Pixis me guiñó un ojo—. No hay nadie más comprometida que tú.

—Aunque le falte disciplina —escupió Levi, por lo que yo rodé los ojos. Me exasperaba.

—Pero… —dudé antes de preguntar, pues no sabía si tenía el derecho a saber— ¿Va todo bien, comandante? —no había entendido del todo sus palabras. ¿Por qué no iba a estar en los próximos días con nosotros? Me rasqué la nuca, incómoda porque no terminaba de entender todo lo que me sucedía a mi alrededor.

—Todo estará bien —Erwin sonrió, aunque se veía cansado.

—Connie, deberíamos irnos —Levi se puso en pie. El jovencito, con el pelo rapado y grandes ojos de color miel, estaba de pie al lado de Hange, pero, en cuanto Levi le llamó, dio un pequeño respingo y se puso a la altura del capitán—. Nosotros nos ponemos en marcha ya. Nos veremos mañana.

—Está bien —Hange asintió para girarse directamente hacia mí. La mujer sonrió y se frotó las manos—. Tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo —prácticamente me llevó a empujones hasta la puerta para sacarme de allí—. Tengo que ponerte al día.

—¿Ponerme al día? —pregunté confusa. No entendía la actitud de esa mujer. No tenía fama de estar muy cuerda y, poco a poco, iba a descubrir que los que la calificaban de 'loca' no estaban muy equivocados.

—Ahora estás en las Tropas de Reconocimiento y estás en mi escuadrón. Hay ciertas cosas que necesitas saber.

La seguí muy de cerca por el pasillo. Hange comenzó a descender por unas escaleras que no sabía muy bien hacia dónde llevaban. Yo me mantuve en silencio, aunque aquella situación parecía divertir en exceso a Hange, que prácticamente le faltaba ir tarareando una canción. El lugar al que llegamos era oscuro y frío, solo iluminado por un par de antorchas. Frente a una puerta había apostados dos miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias que, al ver a Hange, se apartaron y la dejaron pasar. La mujer abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. Mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse un poco a la oscuridad del lugar, pero pronto me percaté de la blanca luz que procedía del final de la sala.

—Es precioso… —murmuré mientras me iba acercando. Era como una especie de diamante, aunque, a decir verdad, solo conocía de ellos por lo que había leído o visto en dibujos. La tenue luz de las antorchas iluminaba aquel hermoso cristal que guardaba a una persona en su interior. Una joven de cabello rubio parecía dormir en su interior. Puse mi mano sobre la pierda y me sorprendí al notar que estaba frío.

—¿Verdad que es bonito? —me giré para mirar a Hange. La mujer me sonreía— Te presento a Annie Leonhart.

—¿Le has puesto nombre a esta escultura? —pregunté sonriendo de medio lado.

—No es una escultura —Hange se carcajeó—. Es real. Es una recluta de la Tropa 104 y un titán cambiante. Como Eren Jaeger.

Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces, intentando comprender, pero me era imposible. Que había más titanes dentro de las murallas ya lo había comprobado en persona al ver cómo aparecían de la nada el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado, pero aquello me superaba. Debía lucir muy confundida porque aquello solo hizo reír aún más a Hange.

—La guardamos aquí, esperando a que despierte algún día y quiera darnos respuestas —continuó la mujer—. ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que sucedió en el distrito de Stohess?

—Algo escuché —dijeron que había habido dos titanes que habían peleado entre ellos, causando el caos en la zona y destrozando todo a su paso. En su momento, no quisimos creer del todo esa información, aunque supuse que, de ser cierta, uno de aquellos titanes debía ser Eren Jaeger.

—El Titán Hembra, que así es como se la conoce, nos dio varios problemas en una de nuestras últimas expediciones. Quería a Eren, aunque aún no sabemos por qué. Armin Arlert compartió con nosotros cierta información en base a su experiencia como compañero de Annie Leonhart y apostamos todo a que ella, miembro de la Policía Militar, era un titán cambiante. Y resultó serlo. Conseguimos reducirla, pero cuando Eren, en su forma de titán, rasgó su nuca, hubo una especie de explosión y rodeó su cuerpo con este cristal que hemos sido incapaces de romper.

—Entonces es cierto… Hay más como Eren Jaeger…

—Así es, pero aún no sabemos su objetivo —Hange cambió su expresión. Ahora era mucho más seria—. Ha empezado a haber movimiento en Sina. Me temo que hemos comenzado a destapar algo demasiado grande.

—¿Por eso Erwin dijo antes eso de que no sabría cuándo nos volveríamos a ver?

—Van a juzgarle.

Guardé silencio ante la revelación. Iban a juzgar a Erwin. Podía entenderlo. Si habían muerto tantas personas inocentes en Stohess por la misión de atrapar a esa muchacha que tenía enfrente, debía ser castigado, pero algo me hacía pensar que había más.

—Quiero que me acompañes —Hange se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Seguiremos hablando en otro lugar.

Yo asentí y las dos deshicimos el camino que previamente habíamos hecho. No obstante, mi nueva capitán me llevó por varios pasillos hasta abrir la puerta de una pequeña habitación, tan pequeña que ya me parecía repleta de gente, aunque solo había cuatro personas en su interior. Todos se giraron cuando nos escucharon entrar. Sus miradas, inmediatamente, se posaron sobre mí, analizándome. Finalmente, la única mujer que había entre ellos curvó ligeramente los labios hacia arriba, sonriendo amablemente.

—Bienvenida.

Hange cerró la puerta y me señaló una pequeña silla de madera a un lado de la única mesita de la habitación para que tomara asiento en ella. Sinceramente, me sentía muy perdida en esos momentos. Nunca había sido especialmente hábil para hacer nuevas amistades, seguramente porque de pequeña solía estar más pendiente de mi hermano que de intentar interactuar con otras personas, así que me daba un poco de pánico no encajar en la dinámica de grupo que tenían.

—Ella es Nifa Haider —la mujer tenía el pelo negro, media melena y el flequillo recto. Estaba sentada en el extremo del sofá más cercano a mí. A su lado, había otros dos hombres, uno con el pelo rapado y otro con gafas—. A su derecha, está sentado Keiji Neisser y el del otro extremo del sofá es Dick Tunich. El que está justo enfrente tuya es Moblit Berner, mi asistente —el chico, de cabello castaño, estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa que nos separaba. Hange, por su parte, se sentó en otra silla, en el lado opuesto a sofá—. Ella es la soldado _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _. Se unirá a nuestro escuadrón a partir de ahora. Como ya os dije, tiene conocimientos de medicina.

—Nos será de mucha utilidad —comentó Nifa, mirando a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron con una sonrisa.

—No sabe nada acerca de los titanes, no más de lo que la enseñaron cuando era una recluta o de lo que ha visto en estas últimas semanas. Debemos ponerla al día —informó Hange—. La he llevado donde está Annie Leonhart y le he explicado una parte de lo que sucedió en Sina.

—¿Una parte? —aquella pregunta se escapó de mis labios. Pensaba que la pelea entre Eren y Annie había sido todo lo que había sucedido.

—Hay mucho más que no sabemos sobre los titanes —el tonó de Hange cambió. Se volvió mucho más serio—. Durante la pelea, se desprendió una parte del muro y, en su interior, había otro titán. Tuvimos que tapar el agujero con una lona para evitar que los rayos del sol incidieran sobre él y pudiera despertar —abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero me fue imposible. ¿Qué había titanes dentro de las murallas? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la revelación. ¿Qué pasaría si algún día esos titanes despertaban? ¿Quién los había puesto ahí? Me asaltaron muchísimas dudas—. Hemos descubierto que la secta que adora a las murallas guarda los secretos sobre la creación de las mismas. Tenemos con nosotros al Pastor Nick, pero me temo que hasta el momento se ha negado a compartir con nosotros cierta información. Ahora mismo está bajo la protección de la Policía Militar bajo una falsa identidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenemos serias dudas sobre la lealtad de la Policía Militar.

—Pero eso es algo que sabe todo el mundo. Hay mucha corrupción en la Policía Militar —fruncí el ceño—. Eso no quiere decir que vayan a más, ¿no?

—Van a por Erwin, _ _ _ _. Hemos descubierto demasiadas cosas. Erwin ha metido sus narices donde no debía y ahora depende de nosotros la supervivencia de las tropas.

—¿Y qué clases de cosas habéis descubierto?

—Hasta el momento, sabemos que hay cinco titanes cambiantes, todos reclutas de la 104: Eren Jaeger, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar e Ymir. No sabemos cómo se da el proceso de su transformación aún, pero hemos descubierto algo interesante —Hange se echó hacia delante—. ¿Recuerdas el chico que estaba con nosotros en la habitación de Erwin? —asentí. El jovencito de pelo rapado— Su nombre es Connie Springer, también de la 104. Su aldea fue arrasada por titanes durante el falso asalto de la Muralla Rose.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? No se avistó que ningún titán entrara en la muralla. Ni siquiera había una fractura en el muro por la que pudieran pasar.

—Cuando llegamos allí, no había nadie, ni siquiera restos de cuerpos. Lo único que encontramos fue un titán sobre la casa en la que un día vivió Connie. El titán tenía las extremidades cortas y raquíticas, era imposible que hubiera llegado hasta allí por su propio pie —Hange sonrió—. Connie nos contó que, cuando llegó a su aldea, ese titán le dijo 'Bienvenido a casa'.

—Los titanes no pueden hablar.

—Y por eso Connie creyó a Reiner y a Ymir cuando le dijeron que eran solo imaginaciones suyas. Cuando Reiner se destapó como el Titán Acorazado, se dio cuenta de que él había estado todo el tiempo en lo cierto.

—No… No sé qué… —titubeé. Todo aquello era demasiado turbio.

—Sí que lo sabes. Ese titán era la madre de Connie —un silencio se estableció en la habitación. Me masajeé las sienes. Aquello era imposible. No podía ser verdad. Sentí nauseas al pensar en ese pobre chico y en lo que le habían hecho a su familia y a su pueblo.

—Pero eso significa que los titanes son personas.

—Así es.

—¿¡Quién podría hacerles una cosa así!? ¿¡Cómo!? —elevé mi tono de voz más de lo normal. Estaba enfadada, enfadada ante la perspectiva de que los titanes fueran personas.

—Aún no lo sabemos. En mis experimentos, cuando capturamos titanes, les abrí la nuca y jamás vi nada. Ningún rastro de algún humano en su interior. No tenemos pruebas suficientes para apoyar la teoría, pero, en realidad, la verdadera forma de los titanes es la de los humanos, de ahí que su punto débil sea detrás del cuello. Eso explica también por qué, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño que pueda existir entre titanes, la medida a la hora de cortar es siempre la misma, un metro de ancho y diez de alto. Si lleváramos esta medida a las proporciones del cuerpo humano, veríamos que se corresponde con las dimensiones del cerebro y la médula espinal. Si esa conexión fuera cortada, la regeneración sería imposible y el resto de funciones se perderían. Esto debe ser un sistema separado del resto de la composición del titán.

—Pero, si cuando abriste a esos titanes, no encontraste nada, ¿qué pasó con esos cuerpos humanos que habían dentro?

—Creo que podrían haberse fusionado.

Reflexioné durante unos instantes. Aquella era demasiada información a procesar. El hecho de que los titanes fueran humanos daba un giro a todo lo que nos habían contado cuando éramos pequeños.

—¿Y cuál es el papel de Eren Jaeger en todo esto? —pregunté— ¿Por qué le querrían el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado?

—Aún no lo sabemos, pero no podemos permitir que se lleven a Eren. Él es ahora nuestra mejor arma para acabar con los titanes. Si utilizáramos el recubrimiento de los titanes y lo endureciéramos, tal y como ha hecho Annie Leonhart para protegerse, podríamos tapar el agujero en la Muralla María utilizando la forma de titán de Eren Jaeger.

—¿Él puede hacer eso? ¿Podemos recuperar la Muralla María? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Aún no, pero tengo intención de probar hasta dónde puede llegar. Ahí es donde entras tú. Necesito que monitorices a Eren, pero ya recibirás instrucciones más precisas mañana —asentí—. Por otra parte, hemos descubierto también que la familia real no es la que dice ser —enarqué una ceja—. Los Reiss son los verdaderos herederos. Los reclutas que resultaron ser cambiantes y que quisieron llevarse a Eren también quisieron secuestrar a otra chica de la 104. Todos la conocían como Krista Lenz, pero su verdadero nombre parece ser que es Historia Reiss. Ahora mismo está bajo nuestra custodia. Se encuentra junto a Eren y el resto del escuadrón de Levi en una pequeña casa donde nadie debería encontrarlos. Debemos ser muy discretos al respecto.

—¿Arrepentida de haberte cambiado en la Legión de Reconocimiento? —preguntó Keiji, sonriendo de medio lado. No debía de tener muy buen aspecto porque aquellas palabras hicieron reír también a Nifa y Dick. Ahora podía entender por qué la Policía Militar quería acabar con Erwin y con la Legión de Reconocimiento. Si todo aquello era cierto, estaban entrando en terreno pantanoso. Pretendían destapar todo el sistema.

—N-No es eso —dije finalmente—. Es mucha información que procesar.

—No te preocupes, te irás adaptando rápidamente. De eso no me cabe la menor duda —Hange estiró su brazo para darme unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Cuando te acercaste en la muralla para decirme que debía quedarme dadas mis lesiones, me caíste bien, así que, en cuanto Erwin me dijo que habías cambiado de tropas, le pedí tenerte en mi escuadrón. Tener a un médico entre nosotros, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que aún tenemos que investigar sobre los titanes y más sabiendo su conexión con los humanos, creo que es algo que puede ser muy beneficioso para nosotros.

—Siendo sincera… —apreté mis puños contra mis rodillas y me mordí el labio— No tengo experiencia en misiones ni matando titanes. Siempre me han dado mucho miedo los titanes. Me paralizaban, pero, cuando vi cómo ese titán arrastraba a al comandate Erwin, encontré el valor, un valor que ni siquiera sabía que tenía —levanté la vista. Todos me miraban atentamente—. Pero he cambiado. Estoy comprometida con mi papel ahora.

—Me alegro —Hange rio—. Sobreviviste a tu primera expedición oficial fuera de las murallas, así que ya no tienes nada que temer. Tu porcentaje de supervivencia se ha incrementado considerablemente.

—Hange-san, eso no creo que ayude —Moblit suspiró resignado.

A pesar de que sus palabras no eran para nada reconfortantes, yo, en cambio, no pude evitar sonreír. Se decían muchas cosas de Hange Zoe, como que estaba loca y, aunque seguía creyendo que no estaba muy en sus cabales, pues todo el asunto de los titanes parecía emocionarle más de la cuenta, me caía bien. Si podía aprender mucho de alguien, sin duda, esa iba a ser ella.

—Mañana mismo partiremos hacia la zona en la que los reclutas se encuentran —prosiguió Hange—. Debemos separarnos. El objetivo es que no puedan encontrar fácilmente donde se encuentran. Levi regresará con Connie —Hange se giró hacia mí—. _ _ _ _, tú vendrás conmigo y con Moblit —asentí—. No permitáis que os sigan —la mujer advirtió a sus soldados.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, capitán —Dick se cruzó de brazos—. Seremos muy cuidadosos en todo lo que hacemos.

—Bien —Hange suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza—. No he visto la cabaña, pero espero que esos chicos hayan limpiado bien por la cuenta que les trae —la mujer rio y los que a partir de ese momento serían mis compañeros chasquearon la lengua—. ¡Oh! ¡No debes saberlo! —Hange dio un salto y me señaló con el dedo al darse cuenta de que yo no había reaccionado a su comentario. Parpadeé confusa— Levi es un obseso de la limpieza. Si esos críos no han limpiado bien, estará mañana de muy mal humor.

—¿Más que de costumbre? —pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Me caes bien —dijo Hange riendo entre dientes—. ¿Os apetece algo de comer?

Hange se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Era una mujer de lo más curioso. Podía cambiar de estado de ánimo en un solo segundo. Había pasado de estar seria y concentrada mientras explicaba lo sucedido a alegre y jovial en tan solo unos segundos. Todos la seguimos y abandonamos la habitación rumbo al comedor. Me sentía poderosa caminando por el pasillo con mi nueva chaqueta con las alas de la libertad bordadas en la tela marrón. Era una persona nueva y estaba deseando ayudar en todo cuanto pudiera. Pertenecer a las Tropas de Reconocimiento implicaba muchos peligros, pero todo saldría bien.

—Está bien que se haya unido otra mujer al escuadrón —Nifa se acercó hasta mí, pues me había quedado algo rezagada—. Ahora nuestras fuerzas están igualadas —sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

Sí. Estaba segura. Todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

 **Ay rayis la que te espera...**

 **¡Por fin he podido actualizar! El capítulo me ha quedado más corto de lo que esperaba, pero creo que en el siguiente se va a compensar la cosa, aunque aún no lo haya escrito. Rayis conocerá por fin al resto de personajes de SnK y entraremos ya de lleno en el arco de la Insurrección. Veremos si todo lo que quiero meter, puedo meterlo y que, además, quede en condiciones. Por otra parte, no sabemos los nombres de los miebros del escuadrón de Hange (a excepción de Moblit y Keiji, pero de este último tampoco sabemos el apellido), así que he tirado de imaginación en este aspecto.**

 **Intentaré actualizar a finales de este mes porque durante el mes de agosto no estaré. Me voy de vacaciones y no regresaré hasta finales, así que hasta entonces no podré actualizar y, como sería mucho tiempo sin subir capítulo, intentaré darme prisa en tener el siguiente.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama** **: En serio, no te preocupes por lo de la altura. Yo mido exactamente lo mismo que Levi xD No sabemos lo mucho que me alegra que te hayas quedado con lo de que Levi estuviera en el cuartel de Klorva. No lo olvides porque más adelante en esta historia volverá a salir a colación xD Rayis piensa que Levi es un mal tipo, pero qué equivocada está en realidad. Por otra parte, tenía un poco de dudas por si no gustaba lo de la mujer de Hannes, así que me he quitado un peso de encima. Siempre me había gustado creer que Eren, por lo menos, había ido a verla o había hecho alguna especie de homenaje a Hannes (dejadme soñar xD)**

 **catherinearnshaws** **: ¡Rayis ya tiene su escuadrón! ¿Era el que esperabas? xD Me pareció que le vendría muy bien estar con Hange, aunque eso signifique que la pobre tenga que soportar al gruñón de Levi (ya descubrirá que luego no es para tanto). La verdad que me gustó cómo me quedó la escena con Levi actuando como si fuera el padre de Eren y Armin. Tiene que ponerse serio, si no esos críos se le descontrolan jaja**

 **Por cierto, si alguien ha leído el capítulo 83 ya y le apetece comentarlo, estoy a un Mp de distancia ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	12. XII

**XII**

Estiré un par de veces más los músculos de mi espalda. No había dormido todo lo bien que me gustaría durante la noche anterior debido a los nervios que sentía y había decidido levantarme con los primeros rayos de sol para preparar las cosas que pudiera necesitar durante el día. Según Hange, tendría que monitorizar a Eren y, como no sabía muy bien qué era lo que me pedía exactamente, decidí preparar una bolsa con diferentes materiales médicos para poder hacerle un chequeo completo si era necesario.

Me detuve para observar con detenimiento las estanterías repletas de medicamentos que había en el cuartel militar de Trost. Nos habíamos trasladado allí la noche anterior, desde donde, al parecer, sería mucho más corto nuestro viaje hacía el lugar en el que Eren y el resto de soldados se encontraban.

Pasé mi dedo por los botes, leyendo sus nombres y fui poniendo aquellos que me interesaban al fondo de mi bolsa, colocándolos cuidadosamente para evitar que se rompieran. Lo más probable es que no tuviera permiso para hacer algo así, pero ¿a quién le importaba a esas alturas? La Legión de Reconocimiento ya estaba en suficientes líos como para que en Trost se preocuparan porque nos habíamos llevado algunos materiales más de la cuenta.

Extendí mi mano para coger un medicamento que estaba en la parte de arriba de la estantería cuando escuché voces. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía y me frené en seco, intentando averiguar de quiénes eran las voces. Se trataban de hombres por el tono de voz, desconocidas para mí, hasta que escuché a Moblit. Mi estómago se retorció, nervioso ante la perspectiva de que me descubrieran ahí, pero, finalmente, me armé de valor para asomar mi cabeza de la habitación.

—¿Moblit? —pregunté al ver a un chico de pelo castaño de espaldas, a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba. Al darse la vuelta, comprobé que, efectivamente, era Moblit— ¿También te ha afectado a ti esta noche el insomnio? —sonreí, intentando ser simpática.

—Sí, no duermo mucho —respondió algo distraído—. _ _ _ _ —no tenía buen aspecto. Parecía bastante preocupado—, el Pastor Nick ha muerto.

—¿¡Que!? —si no me equivocaba, Hange Zoe me había explicado que el Pastor Nick podía tener las claves de la creación de las murallas. El hombre estaba bajo la custodia de la Policía Militar, así que no llegaba a comprender cómo había podido suceder algo así.

—Hay que avisar a Hange-san. Esto es grave.

Asentí. Cogí mi bolsa y le seguí tan rápido como pude hasta llegar a la habitación de nuestra capitán. Moblit golpeó la puerta de madera con fuerza hasta que una somnolienta Hange, aún en pijama, abrió la puerta. No hizo falta casi que le explicáramos lo que había sucedido, debió de intuirlo por nuestros ojos. Aquello despejó inmediatamente a mi capitán.

 **…**

Desde que habíamos salido de Trost por la mañana temprano nadie se había atrevido a hablar. Moblit sostenía las riendas del caballo que arrastraba el carro que nos transportaba hasta la zona en la que Levi y el resto de reclutas nos esperaban. No podía evitar mirar de reojo a Hange, que tenía la vista fija en un punto en el infinito, ausente, seguramente pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las horas previas a nuestra partida.

Cuando Moblit le comunicó a Hange la noticia, ésta cogió una bata, se puso unas zapatillas y salió como un estruendo de la habitación. Los dos la seguimos a trompicones por los pasillos del cuartel, intentado tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito. Al llegar allí, comprobamos que dos hombres de la Policía Militar custodiaban la puerta e impidieron a Hange la entrada. No obstante, la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y la mujer pudo vislumbrar el cuerpo que había aún en el suelo. Pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que, efectivamente, ese era el cadáver del Pastor Nick.

Mi capitán intentó dialogar con esos hombres y, aunque pareciera que no obtuvo éxito, pude presenciar por primera vez en mi vida cómo funcionaba Hange Zoe. Era verdaderamente impresionante la velocidad a la que trabajaba su mente. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, quizá porque acababa de llegar y me habían explicado la situación hacía solo unas horas, pero Hange había pillado en un renuncio a aquellos dos policías militares. Como bien me había explicado la mujer el día anterior, el Pastor Nick se encontraba bajo la custodia de la Policía Militar con una identidad falsa, pero uno de aquellos hombres había mencionado su tarea como religioso cuando se suponía que eso no debería saberlo. Por eso Hange lo tenía claro. La Policía Militar había matado al pastor Nick.

—¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

—¿Eh? —pregunté distraída. Hange estaba observando con curiosidad la bolsa llena de medicamentos y utensilios que había llevado conmigo desde Trost.

—La bolsa. ¿Puedo saber qué llevas ahí?

—¡Oh, sí! —di un respingo al comprender que Hange me estaba hablando a mí— Llevo materiales y algún medicamento. Me dijo que debía monitorizar a Eren y, bueno, como tampoco me explicó qué era lo que debía hacer, traje un poco de todo.

—Bien —Hange rio por primera vez aquella mañana—. Básicamente quiero que le hagas un chequeo completo, al menos por el momento. Quiero saber cómo está. Cuando empecemos con los experimentos con él, quiero que tras cada transformación vuelvas a comprobar esos niveles que has obtenido la primera vez y los apuntes todos en un cuaderno. Me gustaría saber cómo evoluciona. Tu tarea es básicamente asegurarte de que todo va bien con Eren Jaeger. Es posible que sea sometido a bastante sobreesfuerzo.

—¿Y cuándo podré hacerle ese examen médico?

—Lo antes posible. De hecho, tenía pensado que fuera hoy —enarqué ambas cejas. Eso era demasiado pronto y más si teníamos que explicar al resto todo lo acontecido con el Pastor Nick. Eso cambiaba todos nuestros planes y, por eso, en esos momentos, Eren Jaeger era la prioridad, pero también había que elaborar un nuevo plan, tarea que no era nada sencilla—. Te quedarás con el escuadrón de Levi. Tengo intención de empezar cuanto antes, si es posible mañana, así que necesitaría los datos ya. Después de la reunión te quedarás con ellos y examinarás a Eren.

—¿Está al tanto de esto el capitán Levi? —Hange me miró interrogante cuando realicé aquella pregunta. No la culpaba por ello, pero no me sentía muy cómoda estando cerca de él.

—Aún no. ¿Te preocupa que tenga algún problema con que estés tú?

—No es eso… —chasqueé la lengua— No se puede decir que nos llevemos muy bien. Digamos que la primera vez que nos vimos no empezamos con muy bien pie, así que no me tiene mucha simpatía.

—No creo que sea para tanto…

—Le llamé enano de mierda —hice una pausa—. Entre otras cosas.

Hange guardó silencio. Sus labios formaron una fina línea y yo miré para otro lado, avergonzada por contarle a la mujer mi actitud con respecto a Levi. Seguramente creería que no tenía disciplina, que era una grosera y que no debía estar en su escuadrón. Sin embargo, rebasando toda lógica posible, Hange rompió a reír a carcajadas. Yo la miré confusa, pues no entendía su actitud. Más bien esperaba una reprimenda por su parte. No estaba bien faltar el respeto a los superiores.

—Me caes bien —articuló finalmente la mujer.

—Yo… —dudé unos instantes— Pero, capitán, no está bien lo que hice. Ni siquiera me he disculpado. Creo que debería hacerlo, aunque cada vez que le veo la cara y la forma en la que mira al resto se quitan las ganas —me sonrojé. Otra vez había hablado más de la cuenta—. ¡Perdóneme! No debería…

—Está bien, está bien —Hange movió sus manos, indicándome que me tranquilizara—. En primer lugar, no hace falta que seas tan cordial. Puedes llamarme Hange —asentí—. Ahora, en segundo lugar, pocos son los que pueden decir que han llamado a Levi enano de mierda y han sobrevivido para contarlo. Eso solo puede significar que, en el fondo, le caes bien.

Parpadeé varias veces, confusa, y miré a Moblit. Aunque el chico nos daba la espalda, debió de escuchar nuestra conversación porque asintió, confirmando así lo que Hange decía. ¿Que le caía bien al capitán Levi? No podía dar crédito a lo escuchaban mis oídos. ¡Pero si parecía odiarme! Y, para ser sinceros, yo tampoco me esforzaba mucho por hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sin duda alguna, la gente de las Tropas de Reconocimiento no era para nada ordinaria.

Moblit detuvo finalmente el carruaje frente a una pequeña casa en medio de la naturaleza. Los tres nos bajamos y aseguramos el caballo, mientras esperábamos a que el resto del escuadrón hiciera acto de presencia. No tardaron mucho en llegar y, juntos, caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa, donde una jovencita de cabello rubio y grandes ojos de color azul nos invitó a pasar.

Observé con curiosidad la casa. Por dentro, era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Tenía una gran mesa de comedor y una amplia cocina al fondo. Todo lucía impoluto a primera vista, sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que, durante esos días, un grupo de adolescentes se había estado encargando de acondicionar la casa para habitar en ella durante los próximos días. No es que dudara de ellos, pero, siendo sincera, a su edad, esas cosas eran algo más bien secundario para mí, especialmente si pasaba un tiempo a solas en una casa con mis amigos. Había otras cosas más divertidas que hacer.

—El capitán Levi ha llegado esta madrugada —informó el chico alto que me había hablado en Trost. Hange asintió y éste le señaló hacia el pasillo, donde una de las habitaciones tenía la puerta abierta.

—Quiero que vengáis todos. Esto es importante —añadió Hange mientras se adentraba en el pasillo, seguida muy de cerca por nosotros.

Levi esperaba sentado en la mesa de madera que había en la habitación. Sobre ella había una tetera y una cafetera y tazas colocadas frente a cada asiento. Las conté mentalmente, había una para cada uno de los que estábamos allí. Su escuadrón tomó asiento cerca suyo, mientras que Hange y el resto nos sentamos alrededor de una pequeña mesa de café sobre unos viejos sofás.

—Bueno… —Levi dudó durante unos instantes. Su rostro permaneció imperturbable, como siempre, pero noté cierto tono de disgusto en su voz— Debería haber sido suficiente tiempo —el moreno se observó la palma de su mano, que había estado escondida bajo la mesa. Su escuadrón se mostró interrogante y solo Eren dibujó una mueca en su rostro, como si supiera a lo que Levi se estaba refiriendo—. Como sea. Ya hablaremos del problema de la limpieza más tarde —contuve una carcajada por lo absurdo de la situación. Después de todo el drama que nos rodeaba, el primer problema para Levi era si había quedado polvo sobre los muebles. Su comportamiento me resultaba fascinante. Levi había sacado un pañuelo y se estaba limpiando la mano. Inconscientemente, miré a Hange. Tenía razón. Aquel tipo era un obseso de la limpieza. No obstante, me parecía una forma de lo más extraña para empezar una reunión—. Revisaremos la situación y estableceremos algunas instrucciones. Han sucedido muchas cosas, pero nuestro objetivo inicial no ha cambiado. En otras palabras, haríamos bien en tapar la abertura en la Muralla María. Si eso pasara, muchas cosas no importarían tanto. Incluso si la persona de tu lado se convirtiera en un titán.

—¡Sí! —asintió con determinación una jovencita con coleta.

—Incluso si un titán peludo fuera a por vosotros lanzando rocas.

—¿Eh? —preguntó enarcando una ceja el chico alto de pelo castaño. Sinceramente, yo estaba igual que él. ¿De qué narices estaba hablando el capitán Levi? ¿Es que se había vuelto loco?

—Oye, Armin —prosiguió el moreno—, antes de que llegara Hange estabas diciendo que, si las cosas iban bien, el muro podía ser tapado. Repítenos eso.

—El plan era usar las habilidades de Eren en forma de titán para tapar el agujero del muro. El muro, que parece que de alguna forma está hecho de los cuerpos endurecidos de los titanes, así que si la masa de cuerpos necesaria para tapar el hoyo fuera justo producida en ese lugar… Sí… Entonces algo así sería posible —el rubio hizo una pausa—. No habría necesidad de estar transportando continuamente largas cantidades de materiales en el vagón como en los planes anteriores. En otras palabras, podemos hacer planes para dirigirnos a la localización de la abertura, por la noche, cuando los titanes estén más inactivos por el clima o cualquier cosa. Si es solo a caballo, el camino desde el Distrito Trost hasta el Distrito Shiganshina podría ser realizado en una sola noche. Si estas ideas pueden ser realizadas, entonces el tiempo requerido para retomar la Muralla María sería menos de un día.

Un silencio sepulcral se estableció en la habitación. Me sorprendió escuchar la resolución con la que Armin Arlert hablaba. No parecía que se acabara de unir al ejército ni que tuviera solo quince años. Mostraba mucha más determinación que muchos de sus hombres más veteranos. Por otra parte, no pude evitar mirar a Hange de soslayo. La mujer mantenía la vista fija sobre su taza de café y no había dicho ni una sola palabra. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?

—Pero como se esperaba y ahora que lo digo en alto, es como si intentara atrapar nubes —añadió Armin, agachando la cabeza.

—Si esas nubes pueden convertirse en algo, eso dependerá de este chico —los ojos de Levi se deslizaron hacia Eren, sentado a su derecha.

—Sí —respondió el castaño—. Lo entiendo.

—Ya lo escuchaste, Hange. Él quiere hacerlo —Levi se giró para mirar a mi capitán—. Entonces, recaerá en ti escoger el lugar adecuado para el experimento.

—Sí. Por supuesto. Mientras esté viva —Hange habló tras guardar silencio por unos segundos—. Esa será mi responsabilidad.

—¿Uh? —Levi no entendía de qué hablaba Hange, pero tanto yo como el resto de mis compañeros de escuadrón podíamos hacernos una idea de a qué se refería. Al fin y al cabo, el capitán Levi aún no estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

—Actualmente, las Tropas Estacionarias están patrullando el muro con una movilización general. Eso requiere una absurda cantidad de esfuerzo personal. Debo decir que, por lo menos, la seguridad de las ciudades cerca de los muros se está perdiendo. A este paso, ni ellos serán capaces de mantener la paz. El Muro María debe ser retomado. Creo en eso ahora. Más que antes. Quiero que todo el mundo esté en paz lo antes posible. Quiero crear un mundo donde las personas puedan estar sin pelear los unos con los otros —explicó Hange—. Por lo tanto, no quiero perder el tiempo haciendo pruebas con el poder de Eren. Sin reservaciones esta vez. Por supuesto, debemos experimentar su habilidad de endurecimiento, al igual que las especificaciones de la transformación en titán. También está la asombrosa posibilidad de que él pudiera controlar a otros titanes. Si eso es posible, entonces la humanidad será capaz de revertir su situación actual. Esa es la razón por la que no puedo quedarme sentada, sin hacer nada. Tenemos que movernos rápido. Aún así… Quiero que Eren mantenga un perfil bajo por más tiempo.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación. El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo y Eren fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó Armin a continuación, sorprendido.

—Bueno… —Hange nos echó a los miembros de su escuadrón miradas de complicidad— La situación es más complicada de lo que pensábamos.

—Vamos… Estoy seguro que, desde que llegasteis aquí, habéis estado luchando por no cagaros encima, aun cuando estáis al borde de hacerlo —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿En serio estaba Levi diciendo lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando?—. Incluso tenéis esas caras ahora. Dime, Hange, por qué necesitáis seguir esperando para cagar —de verdad que no daba crédito. Sin duda alguna, no conocía en absoluto al capitán Levi, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme, especialmente la clase de lenguaje tan peculiar que utilizaba.

—El Pastor Nick ha muerto.

Directamente al grano. Las caras del capitán Levi y del resto de su escuadrón se desencajaron. No entendían muy bien lo que Hange acababa de decir. Era como si no pudieran procesar sus palabras.

—Esta mañana, dentro de los cuarteles militares del Distrito de Trost, el Pastor Nick fue hallado muerto. La causa de su muerte es incierta, pero él fue asesinado —prosiguió Hange—. Moblit y _ _ _ _ me despertaron esta mañana para informarme de lo sucedido. Cuando llegué a su habitación, intenté entrar, pero dos hombres me detuvieron. Aún así, pude ver su cadáver. Aquellos dos policías militares de la brigada real me dijeron que había sido un asesinato, seguramente producto de un robo, ya que, dada la situación en la que nos encontramos en los muros, mucha gente se está viendo obligada a robar. No obstante, sus uñas estaban arrancadas y habían golpeado su rostro en varias ocasiones. Los dos hombres intentaron disuadirnos, pero, finalmente, cayeron en mi trampa. Uno de ellos mencionó que era normal que la gente buscara cosas de valor, especialmente cuando es conocido por todo el mundo el valor del hierro utilizado por parte de la religión del muro para sus rituales —Hange hizo una pausa—. Yo le había llevado hasta allí alegando que era un amigo que había perdido su casa por los titanes. Le registré como un fabricante de sillas —frunció el ceño—. Habían sido ellos. Cuando tomé las manos del capitán de la primera brigada, Djer Sanes, la piel de sus nudillos estaba desgarrada. Nick fue torturado por la Policía Militar de la primera brigada militar y asesinado. Pensé que la religión del muro no dejaría vivir a Nick después de haber cooperado con las Tropas de Reconocimiento, por lo que oculté su verdadera identidad y lo escondí dentro del cuartel general. Y pensar que lo asesinaron usando a la Policía Militar… —Hange apretó los dientes con fuerza— Fui demasiado ingenua. Su muerte es mi responsabilidad.

Todos guardamos silencio. Me dolía ver a Hange así de destrozada. El poco tiempo que había pasado con ella me había hecho ver que era una mujer fuerte, pero la muerte del Pastor Nick había sido un duro golpe para ella.

—Tortura… —murmuró Armin— La Policía Militar torturó a Nick. ¿Habrán intentado averiguar cuánto nos habría dicho?

—En efecto —Levi dio un sorbo a su taza de té—. Se habrán estado preguntando si él había revelado la conexión entre el muro y la familia Reiss, al igual que el paradero de Eren e Historia.

—Por supuesto, desde los eventos de esta mañana, la situación ha sido informada tanto al comandante Erwin como a Pixis y al resto de las Tropas de Reconocimiento —intervino Moblit—. Ahora la Policía Militar está siendo monitoreada por nosotros. De esta manera, ellos no serán capaces de moverse libremente, pero, viéndolo de otra forma, ellos tienen numerosas formas de encontrar este lugar, ¿cierto? Ya no podremos saber quién es aliado y enemigo nunca más.

Aquello me hizo pensar. Recordé la manera de actuar de Maverick cuando vino a verme el día anterior, pero, sobre todo, sus últimas palabras. Me pidió que tuviera cuidado. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió mi frente. ¿Sabía ya Maverick que todo esto iba a pasar? ¿Me estaba advirtiendo? Me mordí el labio, intentando encontrar una respuesta. Definitivamente, tanto Maverick como Alphonse debían estar al tanto de nuestra situación, pero no sabía si mi amigo se había acercado a mí para intentar tantear el terreno o, simplemente, porque me tenía el suficiente aprecio como para preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasarme ahora que había cambiado de facción. Me masajeé las sienes. ¿Debía decirle esto a Hange? No... Seguramente sería una estupidez. Aquello no iba a cambiar nada ni iba revivir a Nick y dudaba que Maverick quisiera cooperar con nosotros, a pesar de la relación de amistad que nos había unido desde hacía muchos años.

—Cuando hoy veníamos aquí, nos dividimos y nos aseguramos de que no nos siguieran —continuó Dick—. Creo que este lugar no ha sido descubierto aún.

—Así que… —Levi miró de reojo a Hange— ¿Has estado pensando las preparaciones sobre los experimentos de Eren, Hange?

—Sí. Tan pronto como el poder del titán de Eren se hizo público, algo desde la central se ha estado moviendo desesperadamente para poner sus manos sobre Eren. De todos modos, después del alboroto de esta vez, su sentido de urgencia ha cambiado claramente. Han caminado en territorio nunca antes visto y no pensaron nada más que en dividir a los militares en dos campos. Cuando piensas en esta situación, normalmente, los camaradas de los enemigos de afuera, como Reiner y los otros, siempre han estado en la central. En otras palabras, lo que deberíamos temer en realidad es una fatal puñalada por la espalda mientras estamos ocupados mirando más allá del muro.

—¿Y qué? —cuestionó Levi— ¿Estás diciéndome que deberíamos esperar tranquilamente, tomando el té o algo?

—Aún hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer dentro, como coser —bromeó Hange, aunque ni a ella pareció hacerle gracia el chiste. No estaba de humor—. Por favor, solo por ahora.

—¿Solo por ahora? Eso es un error. Es lo opuesto. ¿Acaso crees que se darán por vencidos mientras el tiempo pasa? Eventualmente, encontrarán este lugar. Si solo huimos, mientras más tiempo pase, más seremos acorralados. Hange, normalmente, tú eres más astuta. Sin embargo, después de sentirte responsable por la muerte de Nick, te has vuelto una derrotista. ¿Cuántas uñas le arrancaron a Nick?

—¿Uh?

—Lo viste, ¿no? —insistió Levi— ¿Cuántas?

—No lo sé. Solo pude ver por un instante, pero, por lo que pude ver, todas sus uñas fueron arrancadas.

—Oh… Un tipo que hablaría, lo habría hecho con una uña, pero a un tipo que no va a hablar no le importa cuántas uñas le arranquen —Levi suspiró—. El Pastor Nick… Pensaba que solo era un idiota, pero él nunca se desvió de sus creencias hasta el final, ¿eh? Si las posibilidades de que Nick no haya dicho nada son altas, entonces, tal vez no se han dado cuenta de que las Tropas de Reconocimiento están monitorizando a la familia Reiss. Bueno… Como yo lo veo, ahora hay dos formas de seguir con esto: irnos antes de que nos apuñalen por la espalda o irnos después de eliminar al que intenta apuñalarnos por la espalda. ¿Cuál será la que escojas tú, Hange? ¿Irnos antes de que nos apuñalen?

Hange guardó silencio. Todos contuvimos el aliento esperando una respuesta. Su rostro, que lucía preocupación, de repente cambió y la mujer frunció el ceño, apretando con sus manos en los reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

—Ambas —respondió finalmente—. Hagamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno… —Levi fue el único que se atrevió a decir algo— Eso es lo que diría Erwin también.

—Tendremos que comenzar a movernos cuanto antes —Hange se puso en pie. El resto del escuadrón la seguimos, pero, antes de moverse, clavó sus ojos sobre mí—. _ _ _ _, tú te quedas. Ya hemos hablado de lo que tienes que hacer, tienes instrucciones precisas. Mi opinión al respecto de lo que tienes que hacer no ha cambiado.

Asentí. No me sentía especialmente cómoda ante la perspectiva de tener que quedarme allí. Acababa de conocer a los miembros de mi nuevo escuadrón y ya me estaba separando de ellos para quedarme con varios adolescentes y un tipo de estatura reducida que me la tenía jurada desde hacía tiempo. Sin duda alguna, el resto del día iba a prometer.

Observamos a Hange y al resto marchar desde la puerta de la casa. La mujer tenía mucho que reflexionar. Con la ausencia de Erwin, era ella la que estaba al mando de la situación y debía asumir en esos momentos su posición como comandante, una tarea nada fácil. Cuando las siluetas de mis compañeros se perdieron entre los árboles, me giré hacia Eren.

—Necesito… Necesito que me acompañes, Eren —los ojos del resto de personas que se encontraban con nosotros se posaron sobre mí—. Hange me ha pedido que te monitorice. Es importante conocer tus constantes para saber que todo va bien y ver qué cambios se producen cuando comencemos los experimentos —Eren miró de reojo a su capitán, pero éste no dijo nada.

—Está bien.

Eren me guio por el pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones bajo la atenta mirada de Levi, que no nos quitó ojo hasta que cerré la puerta buscando algo más de intimidad. Eren tomó asiento sobre una de las camas y me observó con curiosidad. Yo dejé la bolsa con los utensilios sobre una de las mesillas y rebusqué en ella, no porque quisiera encontrar algo en especial, sino porque necesitaba pensar qué era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

—Voy a hacerte un chequeo. Es algo rutinario, como los que nos hacían cuando éramos reclutas —comenté, sacando un cuaderno en el que iba a apuntar todos los datos—, así que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte —sonreí—. Pero antes tendrás que quitarte esa camiseta —noté cómo el chico asentía, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Tenía pensado hacer un examen bastante completo a Eren. En primer lugar, le saqué un poco de sangre para analizarla y, por supuesto, para tenerla en caso de que necesitara una transfusión en un futuro.

—Creo que esto deberías hacérselo a todos —comentó Eren mirando para otro lado mientras yo cambiaba la primera bolsa y conectaba la segunda y última que pensaba extraerle.

Aquello me hizo reflexionar y pensé que Eren tenía razón, sería bueno hacer algo como eso con el resto de reclutas, pero para ello debía consultar antes con Levi, como su capitán que era. El único problema era que no tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablarle directamente y tampoco creía que fuera a encontrar el momento idóneo para hablar, sobre todo si nos quedábamos a solas.

Después, le medí la presión arterial a Eren, le realicé un examen dental y una audiometría. Luego, pasé a hacerle un examen de sus huesos, los medí y apunté todo lo necesario para poder calcular su densidad ósea. A continuación, comprobé sus reflejos y su respuesta a ciertos estímulos. Durante todas las pruebas, el chico se mantuvo muy reservado. Al principio, la situación era incómoda, pero finalmente se volvió mucho más natural. No podía evitar simpatizar con él. Conocía su historia, Hannes me la había contado durante aquellos largos días en el cuartel de Klorva y, por otra parte, resultaba extraño saber tanto de alguien a quien ni siquiera se conoce.

Finalmente, me puse con el examen oftalmológico. Tomé una pequeña linterna que apunté directamente a sus ojos con el objetivo de asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

—Bien —puse mi dedo índice entre sus ojos—. Quiero que ahora te concentres en mi dedo y lo sigas con la mirada —lo moví de izquierda a derecha durante un par de ocasiones. Los bonitos orbes de Eren siguieron el movimiento que éste hacía en todo momento, así que lo regresé a su posición inicial para alejarlo y acercarlo de su nariz un par de veces más—. Está todo perfecto —apagué la linterna—. Estás como un roble —bromeé, acercándome hasta la bolsa para recoger todos los artilugios y muestras que había tomado del muchacho—. Puedes marcharte. Eres libre —añadí, al ver que permanecía sentado sobre la cama, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—_ _ _ _ —me detuve y fruncí el ceño ligeramente cuando le escuché decir mi nombre. Algo no estaba bien con él.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? —me acerqué rápidamente a él y le puse la mano en la frente. Había medido su temperatura corporal hacia unos instantes y estaba bien así que ese no era el problema— Te he sacado dos bolsas de sangre, quizá ese sea el problema. Deberías tumbarte.

—No. Estoy bien —Eren apartó mi mano con delicadeza—. Es solo que… Siento lo del otro día. El capitán Levi se enfadó contigo por nuestra culpa. No debimos ponerte en esa situación.

—No pasa nada —no sabía que todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo de Klorva. No era para tanto—. Además, me importa bien poco lo mucho que gruña el capitán Levi —le guiñé un ojo, pero eso no pareció hacerle sentir mejor.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —parpadeé confundida.

—Has hecho muchas cosas por mí.

—No he hecho nada, Eren —reí levemente—. Solo he hecho mi trabajo y tampoco ha sido nada del otro mundo.

—Puede, pero también sé que curaste la herida que le hice a Mikasa cuando me descontrolé en Trost —el castaño agachó la cabeza, dolido al recordar que había atacado a alguien de su familia.

—Solo fue un pequeño corte. Fue un accidente, Eren. Esas cosas pasan. Lo importante es que ella está bien y, por lo que veo, no te guarda ningún rencor. Estoy segura de que sabe mejor que nadie lo mucho que lo sientes. Por eso lo principal es saber cómo funcionan tus transformaciones. Así evitaremos que algo como eso vuelva a suceder.

—Es que... Bueno... No estoy seguro, pero creo que soñé contigo después de eso, del incidente de Trost —sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Fue como si despertara de un largo sueño y tú estabas ahí, sonriéndome —Eren miró para otro lado, avergonzado. Yo me llevé una mano a mi boca para cubrirme la sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en mis labios en un intento por no hacerle sentir más vergüenza de la que ya sentía por confesarme aquello. Era adorable.

—Puede que estuviera allí —Eren giró su rostro rápidamente hacia mí—. Estuve viéndote en prisión. La Policía Militar me obligó a despertarte y eso hice. Te tomé de la mano y te tranquilicé, pero volviste a cerrar tus ojos rápidamente.

—¿Estuviste ahí?

—Así es. Yo siempre he estado de tu parte —sonreí—. Sé muchas cosas sobre ti. Hannes me lo contó todo. Me habló de lo maravillosos que eran tu padre y tu madre —Eren me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero, finalmente, me mostró una amplia sonrisa, pura y llena de inocencia. Aquello hizo que una calurosa sensación se instalara en mi pecho y, casi sin darme cuenta, extendí mi mano hacia su cabellera castaña para acariciarla. No obstante, a medio camino, me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y terminé revolviéndole el pelo, en un gesto no tan personal, pero igualmente cariñoso.

—¡Eh! —protestó el chico, arreglándose rápidamente su pelo. Yo reí. No sabía por qué, pero Eren me recordaba demasiado a mi hermano. Al igual que me sucedía con Ezra, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de protegerle. Por eso, en aquella habitación de una casa perdida en medio de la nada, me prometí a mí misma que jamás permitiría que el chico de ojos verdes que tenía frente a mí perdiera esa sonrisa. El mundo era un lugar cruel, eso él ya lo había descubierto, pero yo solo esperaba poder acomodarle el camino lo mejor que me fuera posible hasta que cumpliéramos todos nuestros objetivos.

—Quédate ahí tumbado, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a preprarte algo de comer y de beber. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas después de toda la sangre que te he quitado, aunque... Un momento... —me quedé pensativa— ¿Crees que los cambiantes, como tú, os recuperáis también de esto igual que del resto de heridas?

Eren parpadeó confuso. Por su expresión, podía adivinar que él tampoco tenía ni idea. El hecho de poder transformarse en titán era nuevo para él.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que me muero de hambre —respondió finalmente, mostrándome de nuevo esa enorme y preciosa sonrisa.

—Está bien, está bien —emití una leve risita mientras me acercaba a la puerta y la abría—. Me parece a mí que tienes demasiado morro para ser un crío de quince años.

Antes de abandonar la habitación le saqué la lengua, lo que hizo reír al chico. A partir de ese momento, lo tenía más claro que nunca. Eren Jaeger y yo teníamos un largo camino por recorrer juntos.

* * *

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones. Y bien larguito, por cierto :) La mayoría del contenido es canon, pero intentando al final dejaros una pizquita de contenido original. Mirad que a mí el personaje de Eren ni fu ni fa (no me entusiasma precisamente), pero creo que rayis y él congeniarían muy bien, ¿verdad? También tengo ya pensado lo que pondré en el siguiente capítulo y ains... No puedo aguantarme y os digo que, sí, habrá contenido canon del manga, pero también Levi y rayis empezarán a acercarse algo más. Estoy demasiado emocionada por ello jajaja**

 **Mary-can: gracias por el comentario y me alegro de que te guste que rayis esté en el escuadrón de Hange ;)**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: omg... Tenías que haber visto mi cara cuando vi tu review. Es enooorme! Pero, bueno, me gustó que me fueras poniendo todo punto por punto jaja Maverick ha salido ya y tiene una relación muy bonita con rayis, pero ya veremos si con Alphonse pasa lo mismo *insertar risa malvada*. Por otra parte, el tema de Klorva aún no será desvelado, ya que Levi y rayis no se tienen mucha confianza, pero poco a poco los dos irán abriendo su corazoncito. Para empezar, en el próximo capítulo ya darán unos poquitos pasos más.**

 **catherinearnshaws: Supongo que sí, que estaba claro que rayis pegaba más en el escuadrón de Hanji, pero esperaba que fuera más una sorpresa jajaja Como ya he dicho en la respuesta a otra review, Alphonse aparecerá más adelante y tengo planeado drama en torno a él y hasta ahí puedo leer xD En cuanto al capítulo del manga, omg... Yo veo imposible hacer teorías porque mi corazón dice una cosa y mi cabeza otra u.u No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Levi.**

 **Ahora sí, comienzan oficialmente mis vacaciones. Estaré todo el mes fuera de casa, pero, mientras los días que esté en España, os estaré leyendo jaja**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Cuando salí de la habitación en la que había estado examinando a Eren, crucé el pasillo y me dirigí hacia la cocina. El resto de sus compañeros estaban sentados en los sofás. Al verme, me observaron con curiosidad. Yo me limité a asentir como forma de saludo y me encaminé hacia la cocina, donde rebusqué en los armarios algo de comida. No tardé en encontrar un poco de pan y un trozo de queso de oveja, así que decidí que lo mejor sería prepararle a Eren un pequeño bocadillo antes de la cena con el que recuperarse de toda la sangre que le había sacado.

—Los cuchillos están en el segundo cajón.

Sonreí. La chica rubia de grandes ojos azules que pertenecía al escuadrón de Levi me observaba con curiosidad desde el quicio de la puerta. Era como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, pero no me preguntó nada más, ni siquiera por qué estaba haciendo eso.

—Podrías acompañarlo con un poco de tomate —comentó.

—Oh, sí. Sería una buena idea —me quedé parada unos instantes. Tampoco sabía dónde estaban los tomates.

—Espera, partiré yo las rodajas —la chica se acercó hasta uno de los armarios y sacó un tomate que comenzó a trocear.

Historia Reiss. Así era cómo se llamaba aquella muchacha o, al menos, eso creía tras la reunión que habíamos mantenido todos hacía no más de una hora. Según había explicado Levi, la Policía Militar iba tras Eren y, también, tras ella. Al parecer, aquella chica de grandes ojos azules, pelo dorado y rostro afable era la auténtica heredera al trono en Sina. Y, sinceramente, me parecía una locura estar compartiendo el mismo espacio que alguien de la realeza. Desde mi punto de vista, parecía una chica normal, extremadamente preciosa, sí, pero, al fin y al cabo, normal. Tampoco había tratado nunca con gente como ella, pero no me parecía a simple vista que se comportara como alguien que debía ser la reina de la humanidad.

Finalmente, fue Historia la que colocó las rodajas sobre el pan y sacó un plato sobre el que poner el escueto bocadillo que habíamos preparado para Eren. No era una comida muy elaborada, pero suficiente para que el muchacho recuperara los niveles de azúcar que había perdido tras sacarle las dos bolsas de sangre.

—¿Cómo está Eren?

Levanté la vista del plato. Armin Arlert estaba de pie, parado en medio de la habitación. Un metro tras él, asomaba la cabeza de Mikasa. Parpadeé un par de veces, pues su pregunta me había pillado por sorpresa, pero, finalmente, me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien. Solo ha sido un chequeo rutinario —respondí con franqueza. No obstante, noté que el muchacho seguía observando el bocadillo—. Le he preparado esto porque es importante que coma algo después de la cantidad de sangre que le he sacado. Si queréis, podéis llevárselo —Mikasa fue la que se acercó y tomó el plato—. Aseguraos de que se lo coma todo —añadí, mientras los dos se adentraban en el pasillo. Una vez se desvanecieron, continué observando el sitio en el que hacía unos segundos estaban y sonreí. Había estado poco junto a ellos, pero me gustaba la relación que mantenían. Sabía por Hannes que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y que, entre los tres, habían forjado unas relaciones que serían difíciles de romper.

Mis pensamientos se desviaron cuando la chica alta de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta asomó también su cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Cuándo vamos a cenar?

—¡Tenemos pocos suministros! ¡No empieces, Sasha! —gritó el muchacho más alto.

—No pasa nada —Historia sonrió, aunque más bien era una sonrisa fingida. Dudaba que aquella muchacha fuera anteriormente tan apagada. Seguramente la situación la estaba sobrepasando—. De todas formas, deberíamos empezar a preparar la cena.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —tras decir aquello, los tres chicos me escrutaron con la mirada, lo que me hizo sentir tremendamente incómoda. Finalmente, Historia negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta. Eres algo así como nuestra invitada. Has trabajado examinando a Eren, así que creo que deberías descansar.

—¿Pasa algo con él? —se interesó el chico alto. Al preguntar aquello, el de pelo rapado llamado Connie se asomó también, preso de la curiosidad.

—Todo está bien, de verdad. Es solo un chequeo rutinario, como el que nos hacían cuando éramos reclutas. No es nada de lo que preocuparos.

—¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo con nosotros? —se interesó Sasha.

—¡No hagas esa clase de preguntas! —el chico alto la regañó.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Pues porque es una pregunta grosera. Parece que ya estás deseando que se vaya.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan tiquismiquis, Jean? —la chica se cruzó de brazos, fulminándole con la mirada. Cuando dijo su nombre, entonces lo recordé. Kirschtein. Así era cómo Erwin Smith se había dirigido a él en Trost. Su nombre era Jean Kirschtein.

—No discutáis, chicos —aunque lo había dicho con un tono dulce, aquellas palabras de Historia habían sonado más como una reprimenda—. Puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación. Imagino que dormirás con nosotras —añadió, dirigiéndose esta vez a mí. Yo me limité a asentir y, aún algo dubitativa, abandoné la cocina dejando atrás a Sasha y Jean discutiendo por algo relacionado con un trozo de pan que la chica tenía escondido en un bolsillo de su falda.

La relación de Mikasa, Armin y Eren me parecía tierna y fuerte, algo que creía compartir con mi hermano. Sin embargo, en general, y, aunque a simple vista no pudiera parecerlo, los lazos del grupo me habían parecido muy fuertes, mucho más que en los que su momento desarrollamos Elric, Mara, Alphonse, Maverick y yo. Y, en cierta medida, me daba algo de envidia. Quería saber qué se sentía teniendo una relación como aquella.

Toqué en la puerta de la habitación en la que había dejado a Eren. La abrí un poco y asomé la cabeza. Los tres chicos me observaban con curiosidad, por lo que yo sonreí avergonzada. Seguramente había interrumpido una conversación.

—Vengo solo a por mi bolsa —señalé hacia una de las mesillas, donde había dejado el saco negro que cargaba desde Trost. Armin se levantó y se acercó a por él. Con otra sonrisa, volví a disculparme y cerré la puerta, no sin asegurarme antes de que Eren se estaba comiendo el bocata que Historia y yo habíamos preparado.

Suspiré y me adentré en la siguiente habitación, dando por hecho que era la de las chicas, pero estaba equivocada. Me sobresalté ligeramente al ver al capitán Levi con un trapo, limpiando las estanterías con energía. Enseguida se percató de mi presencia y se detuvo en su tarea.

—Lo-Lo siento —articulé. Aquella era su habitación. Era pequeña, mucho más que en la que estaba Eren, en la que supuse que dormían los chicos. Solo tenía una cama y un escritorio sobre el que había varias estanterías repletas de libros que colgaban de la pared. Di la vuelta para buscar la otra habitación, cuando Levi me detuvo.

—Cierra la puerta.

Aunque dudé durante unos instantes, hice tal cual me ordenó. Y, no iba a negarlo, estaba aterrorizada. Sinceramente, esperaba una regañina por su parte, que me dijera algo después de todo ese cúmulo de encontronazos y malas palabras. Sus ojos grisáceos me atravesaron y el extraño brillo de sus ojos me decía que no iba muy desencaminada sobre lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué te ha pedido exactamente la cuatro ojos que hagas con Eren?

—Quiere que le monitorice. He medido sus constantes vitales. Aún no sé qué tiene pensado la capitán exactamente, pero quiere que tras cada transformación vuelva a medirle las constantes para compararlas con las iniciales.

—Entiendo que te quedarás con nosotros el tiempo que duren esos experimentos —me encogí de hombros. Hange no había especificado nada más. Levi, por su parte, se acercó hasta la silla de madera que había junto al escrito y tomó asiento. No pude evitar fijarme en que no caminaba del todo bien. El pie izquierdo no lo apoyaba correctamente—. Entonces deberías saber que yo estoy al mando. No voy a consentir que una bastarda como tú me falte al respeto y espero que limpies mejor que esos malditos mocosos. No creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente.

Fruncí el ceño. Lo único que le interesaba a Levi de mi presencia allí era que no fuera a limpiar tal y cómo el deseaba. Increíble. Verdaderamente increíble. Por muy bueno que fuera aquel tipo en su trabajo, en lo que respectaba a lo que sucedía dentro de las murallas no tenía sentido alguno su comportamiento. Erwin Smith iba a ser juzgado, estábamos en una cabaña en medio de la nada, había que probar la capacidad de endurecerse de Eren y él estaba preocupado por si el sitio en el que estábamos estaba sucio o limpio.

Chasqueé la lengua inconscientemente, lo que supe que no le había gustado por su mirada, pero me dio igual.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —pregunté con el tono más relajado, intentando sonar agradable y más educada de lo que había sido con él en otras ocasiones.

—No —contestó con brusquedad. Yo rodé los ojos, pero hablé de nuevo.

—Me he fijado en que no caminas bien —Levi clavó sus fríos ojos sobre mí—. No estuviste en la misión para recuperar a Eren cuando fue secuestrado por el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado. En su momento, me pregunté por qué aquel al que llaman el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se había quedado en los muros, pero ahora ya sé por qué —hice una pausa, esperando que Levi intentara defenderse o negarme mis conjeturas, pero no habló. De hecho, sus labios formaron una fina línea—. Estás lesionado, ¿verdad? Te hiciste algo en tu pie izquierdo.

—Deberías volver con el resto de mocosos.

Miré a Levi con resignación. Él, en cambio, se cruzó de piernas sobre la desvencijada silla de madera y miró para otro lado, intentando zanjar la conversación. No obstante, seguramente no sabía que había dado, posiblemente, con el soldado más cabezota de todo el ejército.

—Podrías dejar que te mirara —sugerí. Levi me miró de reojo, como si pretendiera intimidarme. No lo iba a negar, sus ojos grisáceos resultaban escalofriantes la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero no pensaba dar un paso atrás. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para ello—. Podría hacerte un vendaje especial. Déjame echarle un vistazo.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio. Finalmente, cambió de posición sobre la silla. Descruzó sus piernas y se reclinó hacia delante, como si quisiera observarme mejor. Parecía que intentaba leer a través de mí, así que tragué saliva.

—Que sea rápido.

No pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción cuando le escuché decir aquello. Dejé la bolsa con materiales médicos sobre la cama y me acerqué hasta él. Esperé a que se desabrochara el zapato y, cuando se quitó el calcetín, chasqueé la lengua al ver el vendaje de su tobillo izquierdo. Levi frunció el ceño, pues claramente me había escuchado, pero preferí no decir nada, a pesar de que las vendas alrededor de su tobillo no tenían la sujeción suficiente, y me agaché para tener mejor visión.

Poco a poco, quité la venda y contuve un suspiro ante lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando. El tobillo de Levi no parecía muy hinchado a primera vista, pero, al ver el vendaje, supe que, fuera la lesión que fuera, no se estaba curando bien, por eso le molestaba al caminar, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Tomé su pie entre mis manos, un poco temerosa de que me dijera algo, pero, cuando no obtuve ningún comentario por su parte, comencé a palpar su tobillo. Parecía que tenía la zona interna algo hinchada y, acto seguido, lo moví, notando cómo Levi daba un pequeño respingo cuando apreté con algo más de fuerza.

—Tienes un esguince —le informé, aunque por su cara parecía que eso ya lo sabía—. El problema es que el vendaje que llevas no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Debe quedar más tenso. Te lo vendaré yo a partir de ahora y será durante quince días.

Levi no dijo nada, lo cual me extrañó. Le tenía por una persona que no me tenía mucho aprecio, aunque tampoco le culpaba por ello. Sinceramente, me lo había ganado.

Me levanté y rebusqué en la bolsa unas vendas que comencé a poner con cuidado alrededor de su tobillo y, después, por parte de su pie. Me aseguré de que la tela quedara tirante y de que apretara la articulación, pero evitando que pudiera cortar la circulación. Por último, tomé un poco de esparadrapo y terminé de ajustar el vendaje para asegurarme de que no se moviera.

—¿Eres siempre tan cuidadosa con todo?

Levanté la vista de su pie y miré hacia arriba. Levi no me miraba, pero no podía haber dirigido a otra persona esa pregunta, ya que no había nadie más en la habitación que nosotros dos.

—Tengo algo de práctica con estas cosas. Siempre me interesé por la medicina y, desde que tengo diez años, he estado practicando y formándome. Tengo un hermano bastante torpe —inconscientemente sonreí, recordando a Ezra. Aquella era la primera vez que dediqué a Levi una sonrisa sincera, pero no sería la última—, así que siempre he estado curando pequeñas heridas y torceduras. Después, cuando entré al ejército, viví la caída de Shiganshina cuando estaba formándome, ayudé como enfermera, y, cinco años después, hice lo propio con el asalto a Trost. Así se adquiere mucha experiencia. Además, tuve a alguien que supo formarme muy bien, por lo que, sí, siempre soy muy cuidadosa con todo lo que hago. Me han enseñado así.

Me puse en pie para guardar el resto de cosas en la bolsa. Al darle la espalda, ignoré que Levi tenía puesta toda su atención sobre mí. Por primera vez, desde que nos habíamos conocido y, aunque yo había sido la única que había hablado prácticamente, habíamos tenido una conversación distendida. Yo me había dado cuenta, pero intenté disimularlo mientras guardaba el resto de vendas y esparadrapo en la bolsa y sé que Levi también. Por eso se estableció un silencio raro e incómodo entre los dos. Aferraba la bolsa con ambas manos, parada frente a la cama, de pie, y sin saber qué decir mientras él permanecía sentado sobre la silla, aún con el zapato quitado.

—Ya que eres tan cuidadosa, ayudarás a esos malditos mocosos —Levi rompió el silencio—. Tendré que darles una lección de limpieza. Espero no tener que dártela a ti también.

El alma se me cayó a los pies. Sentí un pinchazo extraño en el estómago cuando le escuché decir aquello. Ni siquiera me había dado las gracias. Solo estaba hablando de trabajo y, por extraño que pudiera parecerme en ese momento, me sentía profundamente decepcionada. Esperaba más de Levi, mucho más. Esperaba que nuestra relación como capitán y soldado se normalizara. Le había sonreído, le había vendado el tobillo y, aún así, era como si no existiera. Eso me enfurecía y, a la vez, me enfadaba más todavía el hecho de que una tontería como esa me molestara. ¿Pero qué podía esperar de un tipo que parecía no tener sentimientos? A simple vista, Levi me parecía un ser humano despreciable, implacable en su trabajo, sin emociones y al que poco le importaban sus soldados. Por supuesto, iba a recibir mi lección por juzgar a las personas solo por las apariencias, pero ese era un escarmiento que recibiría algo más tarde.

No le respondí. Simplemente me encaminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y la cerré a mi espalda, posiblemente más fuerte de lo que debería. En esa ocasión, no me equivoqué de habitación y dejé la bolsa con los medicamentos sobre una de las mesillas de noche que había en la habitación, pues aún no sabía qué camas estaban ocupadas.

Al salir de la habitación, me encaminé a la cocina, donde el resto de reclutas, incluido Eren, habían comenzado a preparar a cena. Les escuché hablar sobre el endurecimiento, de lo poco que habían entendido de la reunión y lo mucho que uno de ellos quería acabar con un tal 'Titán Bestia'.

Me quedé parada bajo el quicio de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, así que pronto se percataron de mi presencia. La primera en posar sus ojos sobre mí, una vez más, fue Historia. Los grandes orbes azules de la muchacha me analizaron de arriba a abajo. Me sentí incómoda, puesto que, desde que habíamos llegado, todos habíamos lucido ropa de calle y no nuestros uniformes, ya que así llamaríamos menos la atención desde nuestra salida del cuartel de Trost. Podía notarla, su curiosidad o pena por la ropa que llevaba. De manera automática, me alisé mi larga y vieja falda larga de color granate, intentando lucir un poco mejor, pero ignorando el parche verde botella que mi madre había cosido en el lado izquierdo de la tela cuando ésta había terminado pasándose por el transcurrir del tiempo y por el uso continuado.

—¿Puedo… Puedo ayudaros en algo? —pregunté nerviosa. Era extraño entrar en un nuevo grupo en el que era más que evidente que ya había unos lazos formados. Ellos habían compartido unas experiencias que yo jamás compartiría.

Eren asomó su cabeza por encima de la encimera y sonrió. Cuando el castaño me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, el resto pareció algo menos dubitativo por mi presencia y continuaron preparando la cena como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

—Deberías estar descansando —le dije mientras troceaba unas cebollas.

—Estoy bien —bufó el chico, como el adolescente que era—. Creo que al final va a ser verdad que los titanes nos recuperamos más rápido cuando nos sacan sangre —añadió, mostrándome una amplia sonrisa. Yo le miré de reojo, sin poder evitar curvar ligeramente hacia arriba la comisura de mis labios.

Todos resultaron mucho más agradables de lo que creía. A Mikasa y a Armin ya les conocía, pero me gustó verles en un ambiente diferente al campo de batalla, aunque el rubio en ese instante no se encontraba entre nosotros, ya que era su turno de guardia. En cuanto al resto, Historia resultó ser una chica tranquila, responsable y bastante bien organizada. Sin embargo, la notaba ausente, separada del resto de sus amigos, lo que podía sentirse en la especie de atmósfera tensa que reinaba en la diminuta cocina de la casa, ya que, mientras el resto dialogaba, ella permanecía en silencio, con la mirada baja a la vez que removía la olla con el estofado dentro. Después estaban Sasha, Connie y Jean. Los dos primeros aportaban siempre la nota de humor ante cualquier situación, lo que sacaba de sus casillas al último. A simple vista, podían parecer más infantiles que el resto, especialmente Sasha y Connie, pero preferí darles el beneficio de la duda porque, al fin y al cabo, tenían quince años y no sabía todavía cómo trabajaban.

Durante le cena, la situación no fue muy diferente. El silencio se había convertido en una constante. La diferencia era que la comida parecía ser lo único que tranquilizaba a Sasha y Connie, pues los dos se limitaban a masticar, prácticamente ajenos a lo que sucedía. Yo, por mi parte, fijé la vista en el plato, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Había ocupado un asiento a la derecha de Armin, mientras que a mi derecha, presidiendo uno de los lados de la mesa, se sentaba Historia, quien removía la comida en su plato, más bien jugueteando con ella.

—Yo nací en una pequeña granja en la parte de la muralla Sina.

Todos levantamos la vista de nuestros platos para fijarla sobre ella. Historia tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Su dulce voz nos había dejado inmóviles, por lo que dejamos incluso el cuenco de comida a medio camino de nuestra boca. Parecía que, por fin, quería hablar de cómo se sentía.

—Era una granja dentro del territorio de un aristócrata, del señor Reiss —tragué saliva. Eso en parte ya lo sabíamos. Sabíamos que era hija de Rod Reiss, pero tampoco había dado muchos detalles más de su infancia—. Por lo que puedo recordar, hacía las tareas de la granja. A mi madre siempre la veía leyendo libros. Nunca trabajaba en casa. Era una mujer muy hermosa —hizo una pausa—. Cuando se hacía de noche, alguien venía en un carruaje tirado por caballos y mi madre, que vestía muy elegante, era llevada a la ciudad. Parece que mi madre tenía algún ingreso a parte del negocio familiar. Así era la vida para mí. Sin embargo, una vez que aprendí a leer y a escribir y empecé a leer libros como lo hacía mi madre comprendí que estaba sola. No importaba qué libro fuera, los padres siempre mostraban afecto por sus hijos. Hablaban con ellos, los sostenían, los regañaban… Yo no tenía experiencia con nada de eso. Mi abuelo y mi abuela me hablaban cuando me enseñaban sobre el negocio familiar, pero nunca había tenido una conversación con mi madre. Cuando los otros niños caminaban cerca y jugaban con otros niños de su edad, también me di cuenta. Para mí, los otros niños solo eran un peligro que te arrojaban piedras. Incluso aunque nunca me hubieran dicho que no lo hiciera, nunca di un paso fuera de la granja.

Mis labios formaron una fina línea al escuchar aquello. Sentí pena por Historia, pena porque no había tenido una infancia feliz, aun cuando su aspecto indicaba todo lo contrario.

—Un día, por curiosidad, quería abrazar a mi madre —prosiguió la rubia—. Quería saber cómo reaccionaría. El resultado fue que terminé saliendo volando —los labios de Historia se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Ahí creía que iba a decir algo feliz—, pero, ya que era la primera vez que mi madre me había hecho algo, me hizo feliz —de repente, su rostro se ensombreció y supe que lo que vendría a continuación era algo doloroso para ella—. 'Si solo hubiera tenido el valor para asesinarla'. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que mi madre me dijo. Desde entonces, mi madre dejó la casa y comenzó a vivir en otra parte. Finalmente, lo entendí. Para mi abuelo y abuela y todos los demás trabajando en la granja, el hecho de que estuviera viva no era algo para celebrar. Qué había hecho o por qué las cosas eran así, no había nadie a quien le pudiera preguntar. Esa granja era todo mi mundo. Solo los animales eran mis amigos. Aunque pasaba la mayor parte del día haciendo el trabajo de la granja, había veces donde olvidaba mi soledad. Y entonces sucedió. Ese día. Hace cinco años. Noches después de la caída del Muro María me encontré con mi padre por primera vez. Ese hombre se introdujo a sí mismo como el hombre que gobernaba esas tierras. Mi madre, a quien no había visto en varios años, estaba ahí también, pero ella parecía increíblemente asustada. 'Historia, de ahora en adelante, vivirás conmigo'. Tan pronto como dijo eso, mi padre me llevó al carruaje que se encontraba fuera. En ese momento, cuando mi madre gritó, note que estábamos rodeados por muchos adultos. Un hombre agarró a mi madre, la puso de rodillas en el suelo y le rebanó el cuello. 'Si solo tú no hubieras nacido…' Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre. Justo antes de que me asesinaran a mí también, mi padre hizo una propuesta. De ahora en adelante, si fuera a vivir tranquilamente a algún lugar lejos, él me dejaría vivir como Christa Lenz. Y luego viví en otras tierras durante dos años. Cumplí los doce años y entré al escuadrón de entrenamiento, donde os conocí a todos.

Nadie dijo nada. Tampoco había mucho que decir. El relato de Historia era, cuanto menos, impactante. Ningún niño, por mucho que fuera el fruto de una aventura, se merecía ser tratado así por sus progenitores. Al fin y al cabo, su mera existencia no era su culpa. Deseaba decirle algo, poder consolarla, pero sentía que, dijera lo que dijera, sería en vano y, posiblemente, solo la haría sentir peor.

Al finalizar la cena, entre todos, recogimos la mesa. Yo me ofrecí a fregar los platos mientras Historia me acompañó, secándolos y colocándolos a medida que yo se los iba entregando. Tras terminar, seguí a la chica por el pasillo hasta la habitación en la que Sasha y Mikasa charlaban animadamente, aunque eso implicara que el tono elevado de voz y la mayor parte del diálogo provinieran de la castaña. Ninguna de las dos se inmutó por nuestra presencia. Recogimos nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia el baño, donde tomaríamos una ducha. Necesitaba sentir el agua caliente sobre mí, aunque solo fuera por un periodo corto de tiempo. Había sido un día extraño, especialmente porque todavía estaba acostumbrándome a mi nuevo puesto en el ejército. Debía ponerme al día con muchas cosas y, hasta el momento, solo sentía que estaba siendo un estorbo debido a mi falta de información.

Chasqueé la lengua al verme en el espejo. No es que luciera mal, pero estaba poco acostumbrada a llevar el pelo tan largo como en aquella ocasión y nunca había tenido maña para arreglármelo. Normalmente lo llevaba suelto, pero, durante el rescate de Eren, había descubierto que era bastante molesto si quería moverme bien con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. No obstante, si optaba por recogérmelo, solía hacerme una coleta que al cabo de los pocos minutos terminaba completamente deshecha.

—Puedo ayudarte, si lo deseas.

Me giré levemente. Historia me observaba a una distancia prudente, sus grandes ojos azules analizándome con cautela.

—No sé si… —dudé. Sinceramente, ahora que las dos estábamos a solas, mis piernas flaqueaban. Tras escuchar su historia y ahora que empezaba a conocer mejor al resto, mi vida me parecía como un cuento de hadas.

—No me importa —me cortó—. Puedo enseñarte.

Finalmente, asentí, sintiendo cierto calor en mis mejillas. A decir verdad, me parecía absurdo ponerme roja por una tontería así, pero, por estúpido que pudiera parecer, de verdad que quería encajar con la dinámica de aquellos muchachos. Desde que había entrado en el ejército, solo me había relacionado con Elric, Mara, Alphonse y Maverick. Tras habernos separado, continué mi relación con los dos primeros, pero ahora esos lazos que nos habían unido estaban completamente rotos. Por eso sentía la necesidad de formar unos nuevos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Sasha con curiosidad. Historia y yo, al regresar del baño, nos habíamos sentado en su cama. La chica había cogido un cepillo y había comenzado a peinarme el cabello.

—Voy a peinar a _ _ _ _

—¿Ahora? —Sasha parpadeó confusa— Pero si ya es la hora de dormir.

—Voy a hacerle distintos peinados para que elija cual es el que más le gusta y ese será el que le haga mañana por la mañana.

Sasha abrió la boca, formando una 'o' perfecta. Yo enarqué ambas cejas. Pensaba que, simplemente, me enseñaría a hacerme una coleta de manera que no se me saliera ningún indeseable pelo, pero Historia parecía algo más animada gracias a aquella sesión de peluquería, así que preferí guardar silencio. Si, de esa manera, Historia iba a estar más participativa, entonces para mí estaba bien.

Historia probó varios peinados que me iba mostrando con un pequeño espejo. Primero optó por un moño que no terminó de convencerme porque me hacía parecer demasiado mayor. Luego optó por dos coletas, pero tampoco me gustaron porque me veía demasiado pequeña. La coleta alta, en cambio, estaba bien, pero Historia decía que era algo demasiado simple, algo en lo que Sasha estaba de acuerdo. Mikasa, por su parte, se limitó a observarnos y, cuando la miré pidiendo opinión, se encogió de hombros.

—¡Déjame probar!

Sasha empujó prácticamente a Historia para ocupar su lugar. La chica comenzó a tomarme mechones de pelo y, por las caras de Historia y Mikasa, podía imaginarme que el resultado no estaba siendo ideal. Cuando me pasó el espejo, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sasha me había hecho dos pequeños moños justo en la parte superior de mi cabeza que sobresalían como si fueran los cuernos de una cabra. Sinceramente, me veía horrorosa.

—Sasha, _ _ _ _ no es una muñeca —articuló Mikasa.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si lo he hecho con todo el amor del mundo!

—Entonces deberías guardarte ese amor para otras cosas que no fueran la peluquería.

—Mikasa… —protestó la chica.

Aquello me terminó haciendo reír. Las tres jovencitas me miraron y Sasha se unió a mis carcajadas, mientras Mikasa, más comedida siempre, nos miraba sonriendo. Estaba ridícula, Sasha terminó admitiéndolo, lo que le dio alas para hacer todo tipo de comentarios sobre el aspecto que tenía. Eso nos revolucionó mucho más todavía y, aunque Historia se apresuró a deshacerme aquel peinado y a hacerme otro, el daño ya estaba hecho y continuamos riendo durante la media hora más en la que Historia estuvo probando cosas nuevas, entre ellas un kiki en la frente que, según Sasha, me hacía parecerme a un perro. Definitivamente, de animales iba la cosa...

—No deberíais gritar tanto —Mikasa intervino, poniendo algo de cordura—. Ya es tarde. Deberíamos estar durmiendo.

—Tienes razón —Sasha dibujó una mueca—. El capitán Levi se enfadará y da miedo cuando eso sucede.

Abrí la boca para intervenir, seguramente para decir lo poco que me importaba que el capitán Levi se enfadara, cuando Historia me pasó de nuevo el espejo y me miré en él. Lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. Historia me había hecho una trenza de espiga y, aunque algunos mechones de pelo más cortos me caían a los lados de la cara, era una de las primeras veces que veía mi rostro tan despejado.

—Creo que ya tenemos un ganador —me sonrió Historia, apoyándose en mis hombros y asomándose por mi costado derecho.

—Te sienta muy bien —asintió Sasha, dando su aprobación—. Ahora solo te queda aprender a hacértelo.

No dije nada, sino que simplemente volví a mirarme. Me veía diferente a como normalmente lucía, especialmente porque así era como solía peinarme mi madre cuando era pequeña. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que sentí cuando Historia me hizo las dos coletas, no me veía infantil. Verme así me daba cierta nostalgia, pero no era un sentimiento de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Finalmente, giré levemente mi rostro hacia Historia y le sonreí de la forma más sincera que pude.

—Me encanta. De verdad. Muchas gracias.

La rubia emitió una leve risita y sentí cómo apretaba mis hombros cariñosamente. Esa fue la primera vez que escuché la bonita risa de Historia escaparse entre sus carnosos y rosados labios. Me sentía agradecida y creo que ninguna de las tres sabía cuánto. A partir de aquel día, empezaría a relacionarme más con todos. Poco a poco comenzarían a formarse los lazos que nos unirían para siempre sin ni siquiera ser conscientes de ello. Pero, sobre todo, aquel día Historia y yo conectamos.

* * *

 **¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? Espero que bien. Las mías han estado muuuy bien. No me quejo para nada xD**

 **No estoy especialmente orgullosa de este capítulo. He intentado reescribirlo varias veces, pero a cada cual peor, así que me he decantado finalmente por lo primero que escribí, pero un poquito modificado. En fin, espero que, igualmente, os haya gustado. Ahora que Levi y rayis se han quedado a solas por primera vez, rayis empezará a querer saber más cosas del gruñón del capitán ;)**

 **Io-chan: Me gusta que pienses de esa manera en cuanto a reviews se refiere. Yo también intento dejar comentarios en cada historia que leo, aunque solo sea para que la persona vea que estoy ahí y que me gusta el trabajo que está haciendo. Esas cosas siempre hacen mucha ilusión. Me mató lo de 'Levi es medio raro' jajaja ¡Y tanto! A mí, personalmente, me parece un personaje muy difícil de escribir. El hecho de que no muestre sus emociones es algo completamente contrario a mí, ya que yo soy una persona muy expresiva (un libro abierto, vamos). En cuanto a lo de Maverick, digamos que, sí, ha intentado advertir a rayis. A ésta ya le han saltado las alarmas, pero veremos si se toma en seiro del todo lo que le dijo su amigo.**

 **catherinearnshaws: Lo del titán peludo me dejó a cuadros cuando releí los capítulos (suelo hacerlo de vez en cuando). Recuerdo que justo estaba bebiendo agua cuando estaba en esa parte y estuve a punto de atragantarme xD Maldito Isayama... Ya nos lo había advertido... Por otra parte, me alegro de que te gustara ese pequeño momento entre Hanji y rayis. Quiero que tengan alguno más porque me parece que las dos pueden llegar a encajar muy bien.**

 **Kurt: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que te esté encantando esta historia. La primera que lees de Snk... Whao... espero que sea la primera, pero no la última. Hay algunas que son muuuy buenas.**

 **Eliza20: Gracias por la review. Sobre todo, me ha gustado mucho que creas que estoy llevando bien a los personajes. A veces se hace difícil captar su esencia.**

 **I 'm a Jger : ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo siga estando a la altura de tus expectativas :)**

 **Y, antes de despedirme, bienvenidas a las nuevas personas que han decidido seguir esta historia en los últimos días. Es todo un honor.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	14. XIV

**XIV**

Cerré mis ojos inconscientemente debido a la leve explosión que provocó Eren al transformarse. Desde una distancia prudente, esperamos a ver su reacción, pero todo parecía correcto. Nuestros superiores no querían arriesgarse a que Eren no pudiera reconocernos, pero todo parecía en orden, así que Hange fue la primera en acercarse hasta él.

—Bien, Eren, el objetivo es esa cueva —Hange señaló hacia el frente, donde la entrada de una pequeña cueva sobresalía de una de las enormes montañas que nos rodeaban. Hange y Levi habían sido muy escrupulosos en buscar un sitio en el que hacer los experimentos. Sabíamos con certeza que la Policía Militar estaba tras nosotros, así que los altos árboles que nos rodeaban nos permitían pasar más o menos desapercibidos. Para asegurarnos de no tener ningún visitante inesperado, los escuadrones de ambos capitanes patrullaban a caballo la zona. Los únicos cerca de Levi y Hange éramos Moblit, quien se ocuparía de hacer dibujos, Historia, por motivos de seguridad, y yo, que debía monitorizar a Eren—. La haremos pasar por el Muro María —prosiguió Hange mientras nos acercábamos a ella—. Tendrás que intentar endurecer tu cuerpo.

Eren asintió, dándonos a entender que había comprendido todo lo que Hange le había explicado. Esperamos pacientemente durante varios minutos, tantos como para que a Moblit le diera tiempo a dibujar un boceto más que exacto de la forma de titán de Eren, un monstruo de quince metros de altura que, a pesar de saber que estaba de nuestra parte, me seguía poniendo la piel de gallina.

Desgraciadamente, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Eren por lograr el objetivo, no sucedió nada. El chico se desesperaba. Pudimos notarlo porque rugió un par de veces y, aunque era arriesgado, Hange no dudó en acercarse para intentar tranquilizarle. Moblit corría tras nuestra capitán, gritándole lo descuidada que era, mientras ésta se reía. A mí, en cambio, me hacía sonreír aquella escena. Levi se limitaba a mirarles con su misma expresión, chasqueando la lengua a cada insensatez que cometía Hange.

—No te preocupes, Eren —le animó Hange—. Vamos a ir con las pruebas de inteligencia y resistencia. Veamos cuánto puedes aguantar en esa forma —Hange se giró hacia nosotros— ¿Está todo listo?

—Sí —respondió Moblit.

—Apunta todo, _ _ _ _ —me ordenó, a lo que yo asentí, preparando la pluma con tinta para comenzar a escribir.

Hange empezó con unos ejercicios simples. Eren solo debía imitar sus movimientos. Ponerse a la pata coja, saludar con la mano, tocarse la nariz… Eren fue capaz de realizar todas aquellas órdenes sin ningún problema. No obstante, cuando Hange quiso probar su capacidad de hablar, Eren se vio incapaz. Las fauces del titán de Eren eran extremadamente grandes y estaban expuestas en todo momento, por lo que era más que posible que la estructura de la boca no le permitiera articular palabras.

Después, Hange utilizó los materiales que nos había hecho encontrar, preparar y llevar hasta la zona utilizando los carros en los que también nos habíamos desplazado. Utilizando troncos de madera y sogas, Hange le indicó a Eren que construyera cosas. Todos nos sorprendimos cuando vimos que Eren, en su forma de titán, era capaz de construir cosas bastante detalladas para las que empleaba mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, pude notar un cambio en Eren al cabo de un rato. Parecía más nervioso y boqueaba.

—Ha pasado una hora —comenté.

—Lo sé —Moblit permaneció con sus ojos puestos sobre Hange. Estaba claro que él también lo había notado—. Es peligroso que Hange-san se acerque más.

Tragué saliva y dirigí mis ojos hacia Eren y Hange. Nuestra capitán extendió ambos brazos hacia arriba, lo que parecía haber tranquilizado al titán.

—Coge uno de los troncos de madera, Eren —tras dudar unos instantes, el titán se movió e hizo tal cual Hange le ordenó—. Muy bien. ¿Puedes escribir algo?

Hange iba diciendo en voz alta las frases que Eren iba escribiendo para que yo, así, las fuera anotando. La primera y más clara fue 'No sé qué puedo hacer para endurecerme'. Después, pasados varios minutos, su escritura comenzó a volverse más torpe y escribió palabras de forma aleatoria. Finalmente, en vez de palabras, Eren se dedicó a hacer una especie de garabatos. Aquellos esfuerzos terminaron pon consumirle y Eren se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Su titán se echó hacia delante y de su nuca surgió la figura del castaño.

—¡Está prácticamente inconsciente! —gritó Hange corriendo hacia él.

Rápidamente, nos unimos a nuestra capitán. Moblit, Levi y yo la ayudamos a descender a Eren y a apartarle del vapor que desprendía el cuerpo del titán descomponiéndose. Su piel ardía, así que había que hacer algo para bajarle la temperatura. Me giré, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Hacia nosotros corrían Mikasa, Armin y el resto de miembros del escuadrón de Levi.

—¡Sasha! —grité— ¡Tráeme el maletín y la bolsa con mis cosas! Si no puedes con las cosas que te ayuden Jean o Connie.

La chica asintió y dio media vuelta, seguida muy de cerca por Connie, que no había dudado en acompañarla. Mikasa y Armin pronto se situaron a mi alrededor y yo extendí los brazos, buscando algo de espacio.

Cuando Sasha regresó, saqué los materiales. Le medí la temperatura y comprobé su tensión y su nivel de azúcar, datos que rápidamente apunté en mi cuaderno para, después, poder compararlos con los primeros. Una vez cumplí con mi tarea, humedecí una toalla. Le pasé la tela por brazos, cuello y cara y, por último, la doblé para dejarla sobre su frente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunté cuando me percaté de que había abierto los ojos.

—Bien.

—Mentiroso… —sonreí y él también me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque algo cansada— Sigue mi dedo —añadí, encendiendo una pequeña linterna y moviendo mi dedo índice de un lado a otro. Los reflejos y su nivel de respuesta a ciertos estímulos estaban bien, así que treinta minutos después Eren decía estar listo para transformarse de nuevo.

Una vez más, Eren fue incapaz de endurecerse. Hange, al igual que la primera vez, prosiguió con las pruebas de inteligencia y resistencia. En aquella ocasión, Eren no fue capaz de seguir ninguna orden y, para horror de todos, destrozó los cimientos de la casita que había construido durante su primera transformación y devoró los troncos de madera que había empleado para ello.

—¡Eren, tranquilízate! —le gritó Hange, pero los movimientos del chico eran erráticos. Algo no estaba bien.

—¡Hange-san!

Moblit fue el primero en salir corriendo. Eren había perdido el control y nuestra capitán estaba desarmada frente a él. Levi chasqueó la lengua furioso y, cuando fui a dar un paso al frente para salir corriendo en su ayuda, al igual que había hecho Moblit, Levi me detuvo.

—No seas igual de idiota que esa cuatro ojos.

Y, sin más, Levi se acercó hasta los dos y, ayudando a Moblit, consiguieron alejar de Eren a una Hange que no quería separarse de él. Podría ser fantástico, maravilloso, todos los adjetivos que se le ocurrieran, pero Eren comenzaba a ser incapaz de controlarse.

De repente, Eren volvió a caer al suelo y su cuerpo salió de la nuca del titán. Yo fui la primera en salir corriendo hacia él y pronto se unió Mikasa. Cuando las dos llegamos a la nuca del titán, conseguimos sacar a Eren y le bajamos de nuevo al suelo, donde volví a hacerle el mismo tipo de pruebas. En aquella ocasión, Eren tardó más en abrir los ojos y responderme a las cosas que le decía. Su piel ardía más que la vez anterior y algunos valores se habían disparado.

—No creo que fuera buena idea que volviera a transformarse —me crucé de brazos. Hange, Levi, Moblit y yo nos habíamos reunido para sopesar la situación

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Hange parecía decepcionada.

—Estoy preocupada.

—¿Lo dices como médico o por el sentimiento maternal, fraternal o lo que demonios sientas hacia Eren? —miré a Levi con incredulidad y abrí mi boca, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Pensaba que estaba haciendo aquella pregunta en broma, pero pronto recordé que Levi no era alguien que bromeara muy a menudo.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Está ardiendo!

—¿Me ves con pinta de bromear?

—Oye, pero qué… —Hange miraba a uno y después a otro. Supongo que quería detenernos, pero no la dejamos intervenir.

—La humanidad depende de esto —prosiguió Levi—. ¿Me estás diciendo de verdad que, ahora mismo, no están interviniendo en esto tus emociones? De ser así, estarías retrasándonos a todos porque te da lástima un crío de quince años.

—Vete a la mierda —escupí prácticamente aquellas palabras. Levi, en cambio, no cambió su rostro, sino que dio un paso al frente, pero pronto se detuvo.

—Voy a volver a transformarme —Eren se había puesto en pie, ayudado por Mikasa.

—¿¡Qué!? —me acerqué rápidamente hacia él y le tomé por el otro brazo— No te sobre esfuerces, Eren.

—Es su decisión —Levi se cruzó de brazos, a lo que yo le fulminé con la mirada. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en desacreditarme como médico? ¿Cuál era su problema?

—Está bien.

—¡Hange! —no podía dar crédito. Ella también estaba de su parte.

Me giré hacia Eren para suplicarle, pero éste me dio un empujón seguramente más fuerte de lo que creía, por lo que perdí el equilibrio.

—¡Eren! —gritó Armin.

Estuve a punto de caer al suelo, pero Moblit me aferró de la cintura y se puso frente a mí, de forma sobreprotectora. Intenté decir algo, pero sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y que, si pronunciaba cualquier palabra, mi voz se quebraría. Eren me acababa de empujar. Eren. El muchacho de grandes ojos verdes por el que tanto cariño había desarrollado en tan poco tiempo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, especialmente cuando mi mirada se encontró con la expresión de indiferencia de Levi. Su gesto no había cambiado, pero el brillo en su mirada era diferente. Me decía muchas cosas. Era como si me restregara que él tenía razón, aunque yo seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

—Es lo que Eren quiere, así que lo haremos —la mirada de la mujer solo mostraba determinación—. Pero no nos vamos a arriesgar en esta ocasión. Poneos los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales. Le observaremos desde lo alto.

Hicimos tal cual nos ordenó. Después de ponernos nuestros equipos, nos subimos a la parte superior de la cueva, desde donde podríamos observar a Eren sin temor a ser atacados por él.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Moblit mientras veíamos cómo Eren se convertía en un titán tras morderse su pulgar. Yo me limité a asentir sin apartar los ojos del castaño. En aquella ocasión, y al igual que en la anterior, el tamaño de su titán había disminuido y, además, lucía más raquítico, incluso podían verse partes del esqueleto.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Eren perdió el control de nuevo. El titán comenzó a rugir con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo sus fauces.

—¡Eren! —gritó Mikasa al ver cómo el titán volvía a caer contra el suelo y el vapor ascendía hacia el cielo.

—Esta vez se ve diferente, ¿no? —preguntó Moblit— Ni siquiera tiene diez metros de alto y no tiene carne en algunas partes. Además de que está asomando el culo de Eren —Moblit tenía razón. Las piernas y parte de la retaguardia del chico asomaban por la nuca del titán. Algo no parecía ir bien.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Hange. La mujer apretó los puños con fuerza— ¡Eren! ¿Aún puedes mover al titán? ¡Danos algún tipo de respuesta! ¡Si no puedes, te sacaremos de ahí!

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Mikasa!

Fue lo único que le dio tiempo a gritar a Armin. La chica había espoleado su caballo y galopaba hacia el titán de Eren.

—Esa mocosa apática está actuando por su cuenta otra vez —Levi parecía bastante molesto—. ¿Deberíamos castigarla?

—Ya no había respuesta, así que hemos terminado por hoy —Hange saltó desde lo alto, seguida pronto por Moblit, pero yo me veía incapaz de moverme.

Tenía razón desde el principio. No había sido una buena idea que Eren volviera a transformarse. Quizá no supiera nada de los titanes cambiantes, quizá acabara de llegar y no tuviera la misma información ni hubiera vivido las mismas experiencias que ellos, pero sabía que Eren estaba en su límite.

—No me mires así.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando a Levi hasta que él me dijo eso. Aparté la vista avergonzada por haber sido descubierta y miré hacia otra parte, intentando ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas. Seguramente le había mirado inconscientemente porque todo había sido su culpa. Él me había puesto en duda delante de todos. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, prácticamente clavándome mis uñas sobre la carne. Era un imbécil y deseaba gritárselo a la cara con todas mis fuerzas, pero pronto me percaté de los gritos de Hange y Mikasa.

—Maldición… —murmuré para disponerme a saltar yo también. Mi misión era vigilar a Eren y estaba más pendiente de mi rencor en aumento hacia Levi que del chico.

Hange y Mikasa parecían estar teniendo problemas para sacarlo, así que me apresuré para ayudarlas. El calor era intenso, aunque soportable, pero pronto noté la trenza de espiga que me había hecho Historia aquella mañana mojada por el sudor. Aun así, esperé abajo, en el suelo, junto a Moblit.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira, Moblit! ¡La cara de Eren está completamente jodida! ¡Apresúrate y haz un bosquejo de esto! ¿Volverá su cara a la normalidad? —no podía ver el rostro de Hange, pero por su tono parecía estar disfrutando de la situación— Necesitaremos después ese bosquejo para compararlo.

—¡Capitán! ¿Es que acaso no es humana? —Moblit escaló al titán y me dejó sobre el suelo, esperando a que bajaran a Eren para poder atenderle y con los materiales ya preparados.

Escuché el sonido de las katanas y el corte de la carne. Seguramente, Mikasa habría tenido que usar sus espadas para liberar a Eren de su forma de titán.

—¡El experimento ha terminado! ¡Podéis retiraros! —gritó Hange para que todos la oyeran.

Poco después, entre Moblit, Mikasa y Hange bajaron a Eren y le colocaron en el suelo. Un carro comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros para trasladarnos de vuelta a la casa, pero yo me apresuré en comprobar los valores de Eren antes de subirle.

—¡Sasha! —grité a la chica, que regresaría a caballo— ¡Date prisa y prepara un baño con agua helada para cuando lleguemos!

—¡Sí! —tan pronto como dije eso, la chica comenzó a galopar en la misma dirección que íbamos nosotros.

Historia nos acompañó también por órdenes de Levi, pero estaba más preocupada por lo que pudiera sucederle al chico. Obviando el hecho de que la mayor parte de piel y carne estaba ausente, su tensión estaba por las nubes.

—No puede ser… —murmuré.

—¿Pasa algo? —se interesó Hange.

—Sufre crisis hipertensiva, lo que quiere decir que sus niveles de tensión se han disparado repentinamente. Puede ser muy grave. ¡Podría causarle la muerte! —tenía ganas de gritarle que tenían que haberme hecho caso, pero me mordí el labio. No podía hablar así a mi capitán, no a Hange.

—¡Eren, resiste, por favor! —Mikasa se inclinó hacia el chico, quien estaba inconsciente.

—Él estará bien… —Hange intentó reconfortarla— Probablemente. Volverá a ser el mismo chico apuesto de antes.

 _Probablemente_

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron de par en par y giró con brusquedad su rostro hacia mí buscando respuestas. Yo, sinceramente, no tenía ni idea. Era terrorífico ver a Eren así, con todo el tejido expuesto, pero no sabía nada sobre los titanes cambiantes, a pesar de ser médico. Todo eso era nuevo para mí. Yo me habría encogido de hombros como respuesta, pero lo único que hice fue mirar a Hange resignada.

—Eso no ayuda —articulé finalmente, haciendo que mi capitán se rascara la nuca avergonzada.

Durante el trayecto no me atreví a poner paños con agua fría sobre su ardiente piel, pues no sabía el efecto que podría tener. Sabía que, en caso de quemaduras, era lo peor que se podía hacer, pero en el que caso de Eren, que era un titán cambiante, tenía serias dudas. Lo lógico era que todo ese tejido que le faltaba a su rostro volviera tarde o temprano a regenerarse.

Cuando llegamos, trasladamos entre todos a Eren al interior de la casa. Sasha, que había sido la primera en llegar, salió del baño para indicarme que estaba todo preparado. Yo asentí y entramos al interior de la habitación, depositando a Eren cuidadosamente sobre el suelo.

—Necesito aquí solo a la gente imprescindible —mis ojos se clavaron sobre Mikasa—. Fuera. Y tú, Hange, igual.

—Cuando termines, mantenme al tanto —yo asentí, mientras la veía darse la vuelta y abandonar el baño. Mikasa, en cambio, se quedó parada unos segundos más bajo el quicio, pero una mirada mía más fue suficiente para que cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas al salir.

—¿Q-Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Sasha, visiblemente nerviosa— No está muerto, ¿no?

—No. No está muerto —respondí mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba contra el suelo. Después, desabroché las mangas de la camisa de mi uniforme y las remangué. Moblit hizo los mismo que yo, imaginándose qué es lo que pediría—. Bien, vamos a desvestirle.

Sasha abrió los ojos de par en par. Me agaché y levanté la camisa de Eren. Moblit elevó los brazos del chico por encima de su cabeza y saqué poco a poco la prenda de vestir, empapada en sudor. A pesar del tiempo que habíamos empleado en regresar, Eren seguía ardiendo y debía bajarle la temperatura cuanto antes.

—¿Qué? —pregunté enarcando una ceja al ver a Sasha inmóvil contra la pared, mirándonos con los ojos prácticamente fuera de las órbitas. Le había quitado a Eren los zapatos y me disponía desabrocharle el pantalón.

—¿Le vas a desnudar?

—Claro —respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero entonces comprendí—. Si no te sientes cómoda, puedes salir, Sasha.

—Yo… Yo no…

—No pasa nada —sonreí, intentando evitar una carcajada. Yo había tratado a tanta gente que, como bien le había dicho a Erwin cuando le pedí unirme a la legión, ya eran meros trozos de carne para mí—. Puedo apañármelas con Moblit. De verdad.

Sasha asintió y, antes de salir, me miró una última vez, por lo que le hice un gesto con la mano para que se marchara de una vez. Al bajarle el pantalón a Eren, miré a Moblit y emití una leve risita.

—Adoro a los quinceañeros. Son tan achuchables.

Moblit negó con la cabeza, pero podía ver por su expresión que él también estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

Entre los dos, lavamos a Eren. Una vez fuera de la bañera, seco y con nueva ropa puesta, le pusimos sobre una de las camas. Le medí la temperatura y la tensión de nuevo. Aunque su cuerpo seguía caliente, el calor que desprendía su piel había bajado considerablemente, pero le puse un paño húmedo en la frente, que parecía en mejor estado que el resto de su cara, ya que su rostro seguía igual de demacrado que cuando lo habíamos sacado de allí. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con Mikasa y Armin, a quienes dejé entrar en la habitación a cambio de que no hicieran ruido y le dejaran dormir.

Hange me pidió después todos los datos que había apuntado sobre Eren. Me interrogó al respecto y me felicitó por mi trabajo. Tras explicarle con precisión lo que significaba cada resultado, me indicó que era libre para hacer lo que quisiera durante el resto del día, así que me di una ducha de agua caliente con el objetivo de relajar mis recargados músculos tras el largo día que habíamos pasado intentando lograr algo para lo que no teníamos ni una mísera pista.

Finalmente, me dejé caer en el banco de madera. Había pasado más tiempo del debido bajo el agua, pues, por lo que descubrí, el escuadrón de Levi había preparado ya la cena y habían comido todos. No obstante, Moblit estaba todavía devorando en ese entonces un enorme cuenco con el guiso que habían preparado y tomé una cuchara para coger de su mismo plato. Si aquello le molestó, no sabría decirlo porque nunca me dijo nada al respecto. Solo se limitó a observarme con curiosidad para, después, seguir comiendo.

—Está bueno —comenté intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Es posible. Teniendo en cuenta el hambre que tenemos, cualquier cosa nos parece que está buena, pero, en realidad, la carne está dura. No es de la mejor calidad.

—La carne es cara. Bastante que han podido echar un poco en el guiso.

—Disculpa…

Me giré. Jean Kirschtein estaba de pie detrás de mí. El chico miraba hacia los lados, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y visiblemente avergonzado. Tras él, observaban con curiosidad la escena el resto de sus compañeros.

—Quería… Quería darte las gracias —el chico carraspeó, encontrando el valor suficiente para hablarme directamente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté tras intercambiar miradas de incredulidad con Moblit.

—Por lo de Trost —Jean se rascó la nuca—. Debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía si te ibas a acordar. Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de despedirme. N-No es algo que suceda habitualmente.

Guardé silencio. Jean inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, en una especie de reverencia y se marchó hacia las habitaciones acompañado por el resto del grupo, que se metían con él por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó Connie entre risas.

—Como Mikasa no te da bola lo intentas con _ _ _ _ —le pinchó Sasha con un tono de voz burlón y Connie rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—No creo que sea eso —intervino Armin dubitativo.

—¡Callaos los dos! —gritó Jean.

—Jean…

—Perdón —susurró el chico, al escuchar a Mikasa decir su nombre, seguramente en una especie de reprimenda por elevar la voz cuando Eren estaba descansando.

—¿Sabes a qué ha venido eso? —me preguntó Moblit con curiosidad, ignorando la discusión de los muchachos, cuyas voces cada vez se oían menos hasta que se metieron en las habitaciones.

—Creo que ahora sí —sonreí. No lo había reconocido hasta ese momento porque, entonces, llevaba la cara cubierta con un pañuelo, pero él era el chico con el que había tenido un breve encuentro en Trost. Él me había dicho el nombre de uno de los cadáveres que había esparcidos por el suelo. Marco Bodt. No lo olvidaría nunca, al igual que los nombres de todos aquellos que habían muerto en mis manos.

Moblit me tendió el cuenco con un par de trozos de patata y carne y el resto del caldo para que yo me lo terminara. Con un suspiro, el chico apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se echó licor en un vaso de cristal. Intentando ser lo más discreta posible, le observé de soslayo mientras masticaba. De un solo trago, Moblit vació el vaso y, acto seguido, tomó la botella para volverse a servir y beber de nuevo. Me había quedado de piedra. No me habría imaginado que Moblit Berner pudiera tener esa resistencia al alcohol.

—¿Me dejarás algún día?

—¿Eh? —Moblit levantó la vista de su tercer vaso. En aquella ocasión, parecía algo más dispuesto a saborear el licor.

—Que si me dejarás algún día acompañarte —sonreí—. No soy muy dada a beber, pero hace mucho que no lo pruebo. Lo habría hecho antes, pero es aburrido beber solo, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, yo casi que estoy acostumbrado —se sonrojó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí estáis!

Hange entró en la habitación con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados, como si quisiera abrazarnos. Quizá Moblit no se diera cuenta, pero, al entrar nuestra capitán, dejó la botella y el vaso a un lado, olvidándose por completo de ellos.

—Hoy habéis hecho un gran trabajo —continuó Hange. La mujer mostraba una amplia sonrisa, sentándose junto a Moblit—. He estado repasando todo, pero no he encontrada nada especialmente relevante con Eren y los titanes —Hange puso el cuaderno que había usado Moblit durante el día para hacer los bocetos y lo abrió justo por una página en la que estaba dibujado el rostro de Eren, demacrado al sacarlo de su última transformación.

—¿¡Eso es tuyo!? —pregunté fascinada por el realismo de la ilustración y arrebatándole a Hange el cuaderno de las manos para mirarlo mejor— ¡Es increíble! ¡Solo tenías unos segundos para dibujarlo!

—Sí, bueno… Yo… —Moblit se rascó la nuca y sonrió avergonzado.

—Qué pasada…

—El caso es que —prosiguió Hange—, cuando intenté sacar a Eren de su última transformación, me fue prácticamente imposible. Mikasa tuvo que cortar la carne que lo ataba al titán usando las cuchillas. Era como hubiera estado a punto de fusionarse con el titán.

—Entonces no es que no tengamos nada —Moblit y Hange me miraron con curiosidad—. Quiero decir, sí, es verdad que no podemos relacionar nada con los datos obtenidos al monitorizar a Eren y tampoco consiguió endurecerse ni sabe cómo hacerlo, pero, si, como bien dices, Eren estuvo a punto de fusionarse con su titán, tu teoría estaría prácticamente probada.

—Tiene razón —los ojos de Moblit se iluminaron y miró a Hange—. Si Eren se estaba fusionando…

—Entonces es muy posible que los titanes fueran humanos —Hange terminó la frase—. Ahora estaríamos seguros de ello.

Los tres sonreímos, aunque, desgraciadamente, aquello no era un motivo para sonreír. Sí la teoría de Hange era cierta, al menos nosotros estábamos convencidos de ello, eso significaba que personas inocentes habían terminado de desaparecer para convertirse en esos seres monstruosos que amenazaban con destruir a la humanidad. ¿Quién podría ser capaz de hacer algo así?

—Cuando Eren despierte, tendremos que hablar con él —añadió Hange—. Quizá tenga las respuestas que necesitamos —de repente, la mujer guardó silencio por unos instantes para clavar sus ojos sobre los míos—. Siento no haber seguido tu consejo, _ _ _ _. Lo presionamos demasiado.

—No pasa nada —sonreí, quitándole importancia—. Como capitán, tú decisión es la que cuenta, así que la respeté, aunque no la compartiera.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Pero nada. Eren está ya bien. Eso es lo importante. Estoy convencida de que, con unas horas de sueño, volverá a ser el de antes.

—No creas que la cosa va a quedar así.

Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar una profunda voz a mi espalda. Al girarme, me percaté de que los filosos ojos de Levi estaban puestos sobre mí. El capitán me observaba con cautela, con sus manos puestas sobre su cadera.

—Vas a aprender modales, bastarda, aunque sea a la fuerza. Estoy harto de tener que aguantar tus berrinches de niña pequeña.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —enarqué una ceja, incrédula.

—Como tu superior, debes aprender a respetarme. Me gritaste y me faltaste al respeto.

—¿¡Qué!? —me puse en pie— Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo y tú pusiste en duda mi profesionalidad insinuando que estaba poniendo por delante mis sentimientos. ¡Mis sentimientos por un crío de quince años! ¿Eres consciente de lo absurdo que es eso?

—Tu cabezonería pone en riesgo nuestro trabajo —me respondió Levi con aparente calma.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa!? Dios… Estaba tranquila hablando con Moblit y Hange y tienes que venir tú-

—Habla con respeto a tus superiores. Hange es tu capitán —prácticamente me escupió aquellas palabras a la cara.

—¡Fue ella la que me pidió que le hablara así!

Sinceramente, no sabía qué pensar. Estaba molesta, pero, a la vez, algo me decía que aquello solo era una especie de diversión para Levi. No podía decirlo con certeza. No obstante, a quien sí sabía que le estaba divirtiendo aquella escenita era a Hange, que nos miraba conteniendo las carcajadas.

—Te recuerdo de Trost. Vi lo que hiciste —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar a Levi decir aquello. Estaba casi convencida de a lo que se refería, pero Hange y Moblit, que desconocían todo aquello, pusieron toda su atención en lo que venía a continuación—. No te moviste. Estabas tan aterrorizada por los titanes que fuiste incapaz de moverte. No hiciste nada por salvar a aquel soldado que murió suplicándote su ayuda.

Tragué saliva. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Mitabi. Aún soñaba todas las noches con aquella mirada, la última mirada que me dio suplicándome ayuda. Y, aun así, no me moví. Vi cómo le devoraban. Solo fui capaz de ponerme en acción cuando Eren salió del cuerpo del titán tras colocar la roca.

—S-Salvé a Erwin —murmuré. Fue un intento de defensa bastante absurdo por mi parte, pero estaba tan confusa que ya no sabía lo que decía.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Darnos una lección por algo que hiciste una vez? —Levi chasqueó la lengua y me miró con desprecio. Sentí que algo se removía en mi interior— Mañana limpiarás. Y me aseguraré de que mi cara se vea reflejada en cada cosa que limpies.

Guardé silencio, incapaz de replicar. Levi apartó su mirada de mí y se adentró en el pasillo, escuchando después el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse. Entonces miré a Hange y Moblit, sus expresiones indescifrables para mí. Seguramente me lo habría buscado, pero estaba muy confundida.

Me dejé caer sobre la silla, mis brazos reposaban inertes a los lados.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —articulé finalmente, más para mí misma que para Moblit o Hange.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho —Hange apoyó ambos codos en la mesa de madera—. Le gusta la disciplina y, aunque tú la tienes, no es exactamente como a él le gusta. Has trabajado en otras secciones del ejército muy diferentes a la legión, tienes otros hábitos, y es normal que te comportes como entonces —mis ojos se volvieron hacia Hange, que me sonrió—. Cuando ha mencionado lo de Trost lo ha hecho porque creo que, en realidad, quiere que te des cuenta de que debes ser más fuerte. Es su manera de decirlo. Hazte fuerte y no te involucres demasiado para no tener arrepentimientos.

—¿Por qué diría algo así? —pregunté, más confusa todavía.

—Bueno, no creo que deba contártelo… —Hange se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzada, pero, finalmente, se reclinó hacia delante más todavía para bajar el tono de voz— Levi no se unió a las Tropas de Reconocimiento como el resto. Él fue un caso excepcional, junto con Farlan Church e Isabel Magnolia.

—¿Quiénes son Farlan e Isabel?

—Eran unos delincuentes de la ciudad subterránea bajo la protección de Levi —explicó Moblit.

—¿Qué? —no entendía nada de lo que me estaban contando.

—La historia es bastante complicada —me explicó Hange—, pero resumámoslo en que Levi creció en la ciudad subterránea junto a Farlan e Isabel. Eso es lo único que sé sobre él antes de ir a la superficie. Sobrevivían robando, para lo que utilizaban equipos de maniobras tridimensionales que, evidentemente, no eran suyos y llevando a cabo trabajos de diferente índole, como matar a Erwin, tarea impulsada por cierto noble cuyo nombre no viene al caso. Erwin ya estaba al tanto de eso, pero ellos no lo sabían, así que les ofreció un trato y aceptaron. Así fue como entraron a la legión. Su dominio del equipo y de las espadas era verdaderamente asombroso —los ojos de Hange se oscurecieron de repente—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te uniste a mi escuadrón?

—¿Cuándo me uní a tu escuadrón? —no tenía muy claro a qué se refería.

—Te dije que podías estar tranquila porque, tras tu primera misión completada con éxito, tu porcentaje de superviviencia en la siguiente expedición había aumentado considerablemente.

Asentí. Tenía razón. La mayor parte de los nuevos reclutas caían la primera vez que salían de los muros. No era lo mismo enfrentarse a titanes de verdad que a aquellos trozos de madera con los que habían practicado durante tres años.

—Eso es cierto la mayoría de las veces. La segunda vez que Levi, Farlan e Isabel salieron en una misión fue la primera vez que probamos la 'Formación de larga distancia' que creó Erwin. Aún no has estado el tiempo suficiente con nosotros, pero ya aprenderás cómo funciona —continuó Hange—. El caso es que, estando fuera, nos pilló una tormenta horrible, por lo que la formación, que funciona principalmente con bengalas, quedó expuesta. Levi creyó que la abundante lluvia y la densa niebla habían creado el momento idóneo para cumplir con su misión de matar a Erwin —Hange hizo una pausa—. Se separó de Farlan e Isabel. En su camino, se cruzó con un excéntrico. No se dio cuenta hasta más tarde, cuando descubrió el caos que había dejado atrás. Levi volvió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El titán había acabado con Farlan e Isabel y, lleno de rabia e ira, destrozó a aquel titán.

—El comandante Erwin, entonces, le contó que ya sabía todo sobre su plan y le invitó definitivamente a la legión —finalizó Moblit—. Por eso Hange-san había dicho antes que el capitán Levi no entró de forma corriente en el ejército.

—Farlan e Isabel eran buenos chicos. La historia de Levi la conocemos muy pocos en la legión. Erwin, Moblit y yo y antes también estaban al tanto de ella Nanaba y Mike —Hange y Moblit agacharon sus cabezas—. Ese día murieron muchos miembros del ejército, entre ellos tu padre, _ _ _ _ —Hange clavó sus ojos sobre mí— y Keith Shadis dimitió como comandante.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Erwin me lo dijo. Me pareció curioso que compartierais apellido cuando vi tu nombre completo en el informe de admisión y Erwin me dijo que no era una coincidencia, que eras su hija.

Mi mirada se trasladó hacia el pasillo, el mismo por el que Levi se había dirigido a su habitación. ¿Por qué me había contado Hange toda aquella historia, porque quería hacerme ver que Levi también tenía sentimientos? Entonces me di cuenta que, aunque Levi pareciera no mostrar nunca emociones debido a su rostro inexpresivo, sufría y se preocupaba igual que el resto. Podía entender su obsesión por la limpieza. No había estado nunca en la ciudad subterránea, pero corrían oscuros rumores sobre sus gentes. Se decía que era un lugar oscuro, frío, en el que se llevaban a cabo actividades criminales, actos que no se podían ni contar, y, sobre todo, que estaba llena de suciedad.

Por otra parte, no me había dicho todo aquello por molestarme, sino que era su forma de advertirme que no me involucrara tanto con el resto. Él había tenido a gente muy especial a su lado, gente con la que, seguramente, había compartido la mayor parte de su vida, y debía haber sentido mucho dolor al perderlas. Por eso era tan brusco, por eso era tan grosero. Porque no quería crear lazos tan fuertes como los que había creado entonces. No quería volver a sentir dolor por la pérdida de alguien y, seguramente, no querría que nadie lo sintiera si era él el que perdía la vida en el campo de batalla.

Sentí una especie de pinchazo en el pecho y cómo esa especie de muro que había construido en torno a Levi comenzaba a desmenuzarse. Sentí pena por él, pena por la infancia dura que debió de experimentar viviendo en la ciudad subterránea y por no haber podido hacer nada por Farlan e Isabel. Me mordí el labio inferior. Desde aquel día, desde que Hange me contó eso esperando que quedara entre nosotras, quise saber más sobre aquel que llamaban 'El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad'.

* * *

 **Qué capítulo más largo he escrito... Casi 6000 palabras y eso que he dejado tres párrafos sin publicar, pero que pasarán a formar parte del capítulo 15 xD Es que el arco de la insurrección me inspira mucho. Es, hasta el momento, mi favorito del manga. La historia de Levi está un poco contada por encima y más que en el manga, donde Levi sí ve morir a Farlan (por favor, este último le sonríe antes de morir T.T Me gusta demasiado Farlan), me he basado más en la OVA, en la que Levi, cuando regresa, se encuentra los cuerpos de sus dos amigos.  
**

 **Como véis, ha habido más interacciones entre Levi y rayis y hay más por venir. Definitivamente, se ha despertado su curiosidad por el capitán y solo os adelanto dos cosas: en los próximos capítulos van a saltar chispas entre ellos (sí, más todavía) y Kenny Ackerman va a salir antes de lo que pensáis. Yay! ¡Un hurra por Kenny Ackerman! Es de esos personajes que debería odiar, pero que no sé por qué me despiertan cierta simpatía.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama : jajajaja De verdad que me rio muchísimo con tus reviews. Evidentemente, no todo iban a ser discusiones entre Levi y rayis, aunque en este capítulo parece que han vuelto a dar varios pasitos hacia atrás. No obstante, en el arco de la insurrección se producirá el punto de inflexión en su relación, así que no queda tanto para que empiecen a darse cuenta de que esas chispas que saltan entre ellos pueden convertirse en algo más.**

 **catherinearshaws : Levi aún sigue siendo un enanito gruñón xD Pero cambiará, aunque solo sea un poquito (?). Me alegro de que te gustara todo el tema chicas, Historia y la tristeza de algunos personajes. Espero haberlo hecho bien también en este capítulo. Siempre es complicado escribir sobre Levi (maldito sea, nunca sé que puede estar pasando por su mente), pero creo que, como bien decías, rayis se ha empezado a dar cuenta de que no puede juzgar por las apariencias.**

 **Por otra parte, quiero dar la bienvenida a la gente que ha empezado a seguir esta historia en las últimas semanas. FanFiction me lo chiva todo muajajaja Y, también, quería deciros que, normalmente, subo muy seguido, pero me he prometido terminar mis TFGs este curso y, a la vez, estoy buscando trabajo (he echado tantos currículums que supongo que de algún sitio me terminarán llamando u.u), por no añadir que en octubre empiezo mis clases de francés e inglés. Como veréis, es posible que en los próximos meses tenga una vida muy ocupada xD Actualizaré, eso está claro, pero con menos frecuencia. Incluso es probable que tengáis solo un capítulo por mes. Lo siento, de verdad u.u**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	15. XV

**XV**

Durante la semana que pasé conviviendo con mi nuevo escuadrón y el escuadrón de Levi experimenté muchas cosas. Eren despertó al día siguiente, ya en perfecto estado y sin recordar nada sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior. Hange tuvo que explicarle en qué habían consistido todos los experimentos y los cambios que sufrió en cada una de sus transformaciones. Tras analizar bien todos los datos, mi capitán creía que habíamos hecho dos descubrimientos importantes: Eren no tenía la capacidad de endurecerse y cuánto tiempo podía permanecer en su forma de titán siendo plenamente consciente de sus actos. La otra cara de la moneda era Levi, que insistía en el fracaso del experimento. Su ya de por sí mal humor se incrementó con la cada vez más insostenible sobrepoblación de Rose, por lo que no dejaba de repetir, palabras textuales, lo mucho que 'huele a mierda dentro de los muros'.

Tuvimos que esperar durante un tiempo instrucciones de Erwin. El comandante se dirigió a la capital para obtener más información de los Reiss, ya que, si queríamos conseguir más datos sobre los muros y, por extensión, sobre el endurecimiento, debíamos acudir a ellos. Hange, por otra parte, regresó a Trost, pero me dejó con el escuadrón de Levi, convencida de que podía ser de más utilidad para ellos. Y no se equivocaba. Le comenté la sugerencia que Eren me dio hacía unos días y Hange creyó conveniente que sacara sangre a todos los miembros de ambos escuadrones. Primero a mis compañeros, que partieron en cuanto terminé, y después al escuadrón de Levi. Podría decir que todo pasó sin incidente, pero estaría faltando a la verdad. De esa manera descubrimos el pánico que Jean le tenía a las agujas. El chico solía evitarme, pero, finalmente, me cansé de esperar y fui directamente a por él. Jean intentó huir, así que el resto de sus amigos me tuvo que ayudar a detenerle. Al final, le saqué sangre a regañadientes, sujetado por Eren, Connie y Mikasa, y, de regalo, todos nos llevamos una regañina de Levi.

—¿Es que no sabéis estaros quietos? No tenéis modales, mocosos de mierda —Levi terminó apareciendo como una exhalación al escuchar armar tanto jaleo en la casa—. Y tú —puso sus ojos sobre mí—, eres más mayor que ellos. ¿No te da vergüenza?

Y, a decir verdad, sí, sí que me dio vergüenza. Pero, sobre todo, por la reprimenda de Levi. No obstante, ocupé la mayor parte de mis pensamientos en mi trabajo. Tuve que nombrar todas las bolsas de sangre y asegurarme de que eran guardadas en un lugar seguro. No sabíamos cuándo podríamos necesitarlas, aunque yo esperaba que nunca.

Un día, en la pequeña habitación de Levi, me encontraba guardando varios materiales, entre ellos las vendas necesarias para tratar su esguince, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Hacía unos minutos, había estado echando un vistazo a la lesión y avanzaba a buen ritmo, así que determiné que debía llevar el vendaje un par de días más para asegurar que se había curado por completo, pero ya podía ejercer su trabajo con normalidad. Me giré para ver cómo la puerta se entreabría. Eren asomó la cabeza por el hueco y yo sonreí, invitándole a pasar. El chico parecía dubitativo, seguramente porque se trataba de la habitación de su capitán, hasta que me percaté de la presencia de Mikasa. La muchacha estaba detrás de Eren y, al ver que no terminaba de adentrarse en la habitación, le empujó. Yo parpadeé confusa.

—¡Ya voy, Mikasa! No hace falta que me empujes —murmuró Eren entre dientes para, finalmente, dar un par de pasos hacia el interior del dormitorio.

—¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

—Esto… —Eren se rascó la nuca avergonzado— Venía a pedirte disculpas. Armin y Mikasa me contaron lo que hice. Te empujé durante el experimento y estuviste a punto de caer al suelo —agachó la cabeza—. Lo siento.

No pude evitar sonreír de ternura. En el momento, el empujón que Eren me había dado cuando había intentado que no se volviera a transformar porque temía por su salud me había dolido más que cualquier golpe. Sin embargo, minutos después y una vez calmada, comprendí que Eren no era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Por eso había decidido no darle más importancia.

Eren seguía con la vista puesta sobre sus zapatos, evitando a toda costa mirarme. Mis ojos, entonces, se desviaron hacia la puerta. Mikasa seguía ahí, ligeramente asomada y, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, la chica asintió. Apreté mis labios en una fina línea, intentando contener una carcajada. Todo había sido cosa de ella.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Eren —contesté tras varios segundos de pausa.

—¡No! —el chico levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. Yo me sobresalté por su reacción y él se mordió el labio— No… No estuvo bien lo que hice y, aunque meto la pata y te pido disculpas, siempre me dices que no pasa nada. Pero sí pasa. ¿Y si te hubiera hecho daño? Tú siempre estás pendiente de mí y yo…

—¿Tan debilucha me ves? —sonreí de medio lado.

—No es eso —el castaño miró para otro lado.

—Escúchame, Eren —me acerqué hasta él y le puse la mano en el hombro—. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero no vuelvas a disculparte conmigo por cosas como esta. Mi tarea es asegurarme de que todo el mundo dentro de la legión esté bien. Y eso te incluye a ti. Conozco los riesgos de mi profesión y del puesto que se me ha asignado. Fui yo la que decidí cambiar de facción. Intervinieron muchos factores y uno de ellos fuiste tú. En Trost —el verde de los ojos de Eren se iluminó, sorprendido por mi sinceridad—. No te tienes que disculpar conmigo porque yo aún no te he dado las gracias. No te he dado las gracias por hacerme ver que debía luchar activamente si deseaba la libertad de la humanidad. Pero, si quieres que acepte tus disculpas, entonces, lo haré.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que rio, divertido ,seguramente, por el patético discurso que acababa de darle y, también, aliviado al saber que nunca le guardaría rencor, por muchas decisiones equivocadas que pudiera tomar.

En otro orden de cosas, mientras planeábamos a conciencia los pasos a seguir a continuación, tuvimos que abandonar la casa que ocupábamos. La carta de Erwin, en la que nos proporcionaba las instrucciones a seguir, nos advertía de varias cosas y una de ellas era sobre los peligros que corría la Legión de Reconocimiento. Solíamos salir a patrullar por los bosques todos juntos y, una de las noches, pudimos comprobar en persona que la Policía Militar quiso hacernos una visita. No sé qué pudo haber pasado si hubiéramos seguido allí.

Sin embargo, no todo fueron momentos de tensión. Aunque Historia lucía apática, se volcó por hacerme sentir cómoda. Recuerdo las noches que pasamos, escondidas bajo las sábanas y con una pequeña luz encendida, mientras ella me relataba las experiencias que todos habían vivido desde que ingresaron como reclutas. Me contó las rivalidades y relaciones que se formaron, quién era Annie Leonhart o la Titán Hembra, cómo Armin descubrió su identidad, lo que sucedió en el Castillo Utgart y en el distrito de Stohess. Me habló de Ymir, de cómo les salvó la vida y me explicó que, una vez más, fue Armin el que sospechó de Reiner y Bertholdt.

Todas aquellas horas que pasamos hablando fueron muy valiosas. Pude comprender mejor lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y también conocí muchas más cosas sobre ella. Pero no solo habló ella, también hablé yo. Igual que Historia me contó cosas más personales sobre ella, también quiso saber otros datos sobre mí. Le narré mi experiencia como recluta y mi examen fallido. Le hablé sobre mi padre, sobre mi hermano y los motivos que me llevaron a aprender medicina. Así fue como, en tan solo una semana, pasamos de ser unas desconocidas a, por qué no, amigas.

Unos días más tarde, llegó el momento de poner en marcha nuestro plan. Para ello, Eren e Historia debían permanecer escondidos, así que Levi ordenó que Jean y Armin tendrían que vestirse como ellos para conseguir atraer a aquellos que estaban detrás de Eren e Historia. Según la carta de Erwin, eso podría llevarnos hasta los Reiss.

—¡Estoy ridículo!

Jean se miró a uno de los espejos, sin ocultar su cara de disgusto al verse con aquella peluca. Yo no pude evitar reír mientras terminaba de arreglar a Armin. El rubio rodó los ojos, pero, aún así, no pudo evitar también sonreír.

—Pues yo creo que te queda muy bien —respondí lo más seria posible—. Estás muy atractivo.

—¡Cállate! —protesto Jean, fulminándome con la mirada y con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Contuve una carcajada y me giré de nuevo hacia Armin, a quien guiñé un ojo, haciéndole soltar una leve risita que intentó ocultar cubriéndose la boca con su mano izquierda.

Más allá de preparar a ambos, no tenía mucho que hacer durante aquella misión. Levi había determinado que no debía participar de forma activa, puesto que era el único médico del que disponían y, en ese sentido, era un miembro demasiado valioso para el escuadrón. No obstante, me informó de que debía intentar infiltrarme entre la gente. Las Tropas de Reconocimiento siempre atraían la atención de la población, ya fuera para bien o para mal, así que quería que me hiciera pasar por un civil para intentar vislumbrar a alguien sospechoso entre la multitud. Después, debería regresar a nuestro escondite, intentando no dejar rastro, donde estarían esperándome Eren e Historia.

Coloqué un mechón de pelo suelto tras mi oreja y me acerqué a uno de los puestos de frutas que había a uno de los lados de la calle. Estaba más inquieta de lo normal, especialmente porque sentía que estaba siendo observada en todo momento. Durante aquellos momentos, pensé que estaba paranoica porque, evidentemente, nadie me conocía en el distrito de Trost y, según mi apariencia, vestida con ropa de calle y no el uniforme, era una habitante más. Pero estaba equivocada.

—¡_ _ _ _!

Abrí mis ojos de par en par al escuchar una voz femenina gritar mi nombre. Al girarme, caminaba hacia mí una joven sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos. A medida que se fue acercando, la distinguí. Era Tanya, la chica embarazada a la que había ayudado en Klorva antes de unirme a la legión. Pero lucía muy diferente. Su tripa de embarazada había desaparecido por completo y su rostro redondeado había dejado paso a unas facciones más marcadas, lo que me indicó que su estado de salud no era todo lo bueno que debería.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. Tragué saliva. Y yo no podía creer que, de todas las personas que había en Trost, tenía que encontrarme con ella en un momento como ese.

—¿Has dejado el ejér…

—¡Yo también me alegro de verte! —grité, seguramente más alto de lo normal porque la chica me miró sorprendida por mi actitud. Pero tenía que cortarla, no podía terminar de formular aquella pregunta, ya que nadie podía saber que era un soldado. Gracias a eso, me di cuenta de que varios hombres que había parados en la calle, aparentemente charlando o mirando los puestos, se habían girado para mirarme de forma discreta.

—Sí… —la chica rio un poco dubitativa— Tenía muchas ganas de reencontrarme contigo. Quería darte las gracias. Por esto —me mostró el bebé que llevaba en brazos, envuelto en una mantita—. Gracias a ti, mi hijo nació sano.

El pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué para observarle mejor. Era como un muñeco, pequeño y delicado. De repente, se estiró en los brazos de su madre, sacando por fuera de la mantita una de sus diminutas manos que en seguida tomé. Su piel era suave e, inmediatamente, sus pequeños dedos se aferraron a mi mano. Sonreí, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba. Aquel era uno de los momentos más mágicos que había vivido nunca. Porque podríamos estar encerrados en aquellas murallas, porque el mundo en el que nos había tocado vivir era cruel y sangriento, pero la creación de aquel pequeño ser era una de las cosas más hermosas que existían en nuestro oscuro mundo. Quizá no todo estuviera tan perdido.

—¿Quieres cogerlo?

—¡No! No... —solté inmediatamente la mano del bebé y negué con la cabeza. Siendo sincera, me daba pánico coger en brazos a algo tan frágil— ¿Salió todo bien? —pregunté rápidamente, cambiando de tema.

—Sí. El doctor al que me mandaste me operó en seguida. Me dijo que tu diagnóstico era correcto. Un mes después del nacimiento de Gen regresé con mi hermano a Trost. Mi novio, Gin, resultó estar con vida, aunque perdió una pierna.

—Vaya... Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —sonrió—. Está mejor, sobre todo desde que volvimos. Solo tiene que adaptarse a su nueva vida —Asentí. No iba a ser nada fácil. Perder una extremidad era una experiencia traumática. Necesitaría mucha fuerza de voluntad para admitir que no volvería a hacer las cosas que hacía antes—. Aunque aquí no será fácil. Nos gustaría marcharnos de Trost, pero la situación es complicada —agachó la mirada, apenada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La situación se está volviendo insostenible. El comercio se está perdiendo por la zona. No viene nadie por aquí, así que la delincuencia está aumentando. No es un lugar seguro para vivir. Mi hermano lo está arreglando todo para que podamos irnos a vivir cuanto antes a Klorva con él.

Guardé silencio, sin saber qué responder. Sabía que, desde la caída de la Muralla María, la situación dentro de los muros había empeorado progresivamente en los últimos años, especialmente en Rose. Levi se encargaba de recordárnoslo todos los días con sus constantes gruñidos. Había mucha gente, muchas bocas que alimentar, y pocos recursos.

Tras el asalto a Trost, el temor se había extendido de nuevo por la población, esta vez de forma más intensa. Nadie quería acercarse a los lugares donde se veía más peligro de entrada de los titanes y eso, evidentemente, repercutía en la economía de la zona. Nunca había pensado detenidamente en ello, pero sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi estómago. Era terrorífico pensar por lo que tanta gente tenía que pasar.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —quiso saber.

—Estoy comprando. También tengo que comer —reí, relajando un poco la atmósfera.

—¡Oh! Qué bien. Yo también venía a comprar unas cosas.

Las dos nos acercamos para charlar con el hombre del puesto y saqué unas cuantas monedas de la bolsa de tela que llevaba. Metí en la cesta de mimbre lo que había comprado y, cuando estaba pagando, escuché el murmullo de algunos de los transeúntes. Miré por el rabillo del ojo. A lo lejos, podía verles. Levi lideraba al pequeño grupo.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿No eres Levi? —preguntó un hombre cuando el grupo se puso a nuestra altura.

—¿Eh? —el moreno no pretendía detenerse, pero, pronto, más personas comenzaron a rodearle.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Es él! ¡Le he visto antes!

—¡Es Levi! ¡El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad!

—Oye, pues sí que es pequeño… Solo lo había visto montando a caballo y… Wow.

—Apartaos. Estáis en mi camino —dijo Levi entre dientes, intentando contenerse claramente por tener que escuchar aquellas cosas sobre él.

—Señor capitán, por favor escuche. Tan desgraciados como somos, por favor, escúchenos. Hemos perdido nuestros trabajos por culpa de su plan de evacuación fugaz.

A pesar de que habían comenzado a rodear a todo el escuadrón, mis ojos estaban puestos sobre Levi. Aquellos hombres eran mucho más altos que él (cosa que, en verdad, tampoco era muy difícil), pero, aún así, Levi tenía mucha más presencia que ellos. Parecía un gigante. Y eso me fascinaba.

Desde que Hange me había contado parte de su historia, me había dado cuenta de que hacía mal al juzgar a las personas por su apariencia y, por eso, no había podido quitar mis ojos de Levi ni un solo momento. Me dedicaba a observarle, esperando que él nunca me descubriera, aunque sospecho que más de una vez me pilló porque solía quedarme más bien embobada, intentando atravesar aquella especie de muro que tenía construido a su alrededor. Nadie sabía mucho sobre él, sobre cómo vivió exactamente en la ciudad subterránea. ¿Tenía familia? ¿Dónde había vivido hasta entonces? Le pregunté a Hange, pero no me supo responder. Ni siquiera tenía apellido conocido. Por eso, quería encontrar respuesta para todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en mi mente sobre él, sobre aquel hombre que al principio creía carente de emociones, pero que ahora me resultaba de lo más misterioso e interesante.

—No solo somos nosotros —continuó uno de aquellos hombres—. Con la creciente pérdida de confianza en esta ciudad, que está al lado del muro, ya nadie viene por aquí. Si no podemos ganar dinero, no podemos comer. Las Tropas Estacionarias se fueron a alguna parte y los ladrones vinieron en su lugar. Y, a pesar de todo eso, los precios son tan altos como siempre. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué los titanes han atacado una y otra vez? Yo sé por qué… —el rostro del hombre se oscureció, al igual que el de sus compañeros.— Es porque vosotros, los de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no estáis trabajando lo suficiente.

—Levi… —susurré, dando un paso al frente inconscientemente.

No me gustaba escuchar lo que aquellos tipos decían y menos que Levi se mantuviera estoico, como si no sucediera nada. Era consciente de que hacía eso para no crear más revuelo, porque esperaba que, quien fuera el que estuviera tras nosotros, picara en el anzuelo, pero podía ver en sus ojos la pena, sobre todo cuando su mirada, que se encontró momentáneamente con la mía, se posó a continuación sobre Tanya, que sostenía a su bebé contra su pecho.

—Para ser tan pequeñito es un tipo bastante imponente, ¿no?

—Sí… —emití en un suspiro tras sentir una especie de pinchazo en mi estómago cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron por solo unos segundos.

—Lástima que no le interesen las niñitas como tú. Y no le culpo. Para un ratito, las muchachas como tú no estáis mal, princesa, pero no valéis más que para un polvo. Y ni siquiera sería bueno.

Di un respingo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que quien me estaba hablando no era Tanya, sino una voz masculina. Giré mi rostro a la derecha y me percaté de la presencia de un hombre, apoyado contra uno de los soportes del puesto, de brazos cruzados. Eso le permitía estar ligeramente escondido del resto. Era alto y delgado, llevaba un sombrero que proyectaba una tenue sombra sobre su rostro, pero lo levantó ligeramente para que pudiera ver sus afilados ojos y su mirada amenazadora. Sentí escalofríos.

—¿Q-Quién eres?

—Nadie importante, princesa.

Fruncí el ceño. No solo me molestaba la actitud de aquel tipo, sino que el tono que empleaba era burlesco.

—No me llames así.

—Tranquila. No te sulfures —el hombre cogió una manzana del puesto y le dio un mordisco—. Solo quería entretenerte un poco mientras trabajas. ¿Es que eso es malo?

—No estoy trabajando —repliqué inmediatamente. Intenté guardar la compostura, pero sentía que algo no iba bien. Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad—. Solo estoy comprando.

—Ya veo —el tipo sonrió con suficiencia y dio un par de mordiscos más a la manzana para, después, tirarla al suelo, a pesar de que todavía quedaba sin comer la mayoría de la carne—. Te daré un consejo, princesa, no le mires así. Eso te delata.

—¿De qué está hablando? —apreté los dientes con fuerza. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

—Le miras como si tuvieras miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer, como si por quitarle los ojos de encima no volvieras a verle nunca más.

—Y-Yo no hago eso —chasqueé la lengua y me crucé de brazos.

—La gente como tú no me gusta. Me aburre. ¿Y sabes lo que le hago a la gente que me aburre como tú? —el hombre emitió una carcajada tras guardar silencio por unos instantes, dejando la respuesta a esa pregunta en el aire, y se estiró. No me gustaban ni su rostro ni su actitud. Era alguien peligroso— Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Aquel tipo metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar. Di varios pasos hacia él, pero me detuve cuando escuché jaleo proveniente del lugar en el que la legión se encontraba. Vi una maraña de manos y piernas y cómo un carruaje se llevaba a Jean y a Armin. Aprovechando el caos y el polvo levantado, el resto de miembros del escuadrón terminaron por escabullirse y comenzar a seguir al carruaje, así que, cuando la situación se normalizó, los hombres que habían estado reteniéndoles parpadearon confusos. Se habían esfumado.

—A eso me refería —Tanya volvió a hablar. Después de todo, seguía ahí—. Ahora solo hay bandidos por la zona. Pobres chicos. Espero que estén bien.

Maldije por lo bajo. Aquel tipo me había estado distrayendo. Sabía que yo era un miembro de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. ¿Pero cómo lo había descubierto? Pensé en lo que me dijo de Levi, en la forma en la que decía que le miraba. Me mordí el labio. Quizá tenía razón y me había obsesionado más de la cuenta tras lo que Hange me había contado del capitán, pero, por alguna extraña razón, las palabras de aquel hombre me hacían sentir mal, como si tuviera ganas de vomitar. No era tan malo querer saber cosas sobre Levi, ¿no?

—Tengo-Tengo que irme —farfullé mientras me ponía en marcha. Pude notar la mirada de Tanya sobre mi nuca, pero no me giré ni ella me dijo nada para intentar retenerme. Había notado mi extraño comportamiento, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero no quiso saber nada más. En los tiempos en los que vivíamos, saber de más solo podía meter a la gente corriente en problemas.

Me adentré en las calles más estrechas de Trost hasta que llegué a mi caballo. Durante el camino, me aseguré de no ser seguida en ningún momento y de borrar cualquier rastro. Sasha me había estado enseñando aquellos últimos días a hacerlo. La muchacha se había criado en una zona montañosa de caza y tenía experiencia en ese ámbito, así que, cuando Levi me dio las instrucciones sobre cuál sería mi tarea, Sasha se ofreció a ayudarme.

Debido a eso, a que intenté borrar mis huellas concienzudamente, tardé más de lo previsto en llegar hasta la casa en la que Eren e Historia estaban escondidos. Amarré el caballo a un tronco, intentando esconderlo lo máximo posible entre la maleza y llamé a la puerta. Esperé durante unos segundos y, finalmente, fue Historia la que abrió la puerta.

—Qué alivio, _ _ _ _ —sus grandes ojos azules se iluminaron al verme—. Estabas tardando demasiado.

—Lo siento —me disculpé mientras entraba en la casa e Historia cerraba la puerta.

Dejé la cesta con comida sobre la mesa de madera y caminé hacia la habitación en la que los dos estaban esperando. Eren estaba sentado en una silla, mirando por la ventana. Al escucharme entrar, se puso en pie.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está yendo todo según lo planeado?

—S-Sí. Todo está bien —contesté un poco sulfurada. Tenía la adrenalina por las nubes.

—¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

—¿Uh? —pregunté confusa.

Eren e Historia me miraban con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Me llevé ambas manos a la cara y observé de reojo mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Estaba pálida. Había sido culpa de aquel tipo y, en esos momentos, estaba verdaderamente paranoica. ¿Y si me había seguido? ¿Pertenecía a la Policía Militar?

—Estoy perfectamente —dije de manera algo atropellada, pero intentando hacerles ver que no me pasaba nada. Aquello pareció convencerles porque simplemente asintieron—. Se han llevado a Jean y a Armin pensado que erais vosotros, así que todo va según lo planeado.

Eren chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños. Podía entenderle. Seguramente no deseaba estar allí encerrado, sin poder hacer nada, mientras el resto de sus compañeros podían estar jugándose la vida.

—Relajaos y descansad. Cuantas más vueltas le deis, será peor —les aconsejé—. Quedaos aquí. Iré a preparar algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Ninguno de los dos chicos me respondió, sino que ambos se sentaron. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, les eché un último vistazo. Historia había apoyado su cabeza sobre la pequeña mesa de madera mientras Eren había vuelto a mirar por la ventana. Habría deseado darles mejores respuestas, pero mi incertidumbre por lo que estaba por venir era igual que la suya. Y, lo más importante, cruzaba los dedos para que hubiera borrado mi rastro apropiadamente y nadie descubriera por mi culpa dónde se escondían Historia y Eren.

 **...**

Mikasa ascendió por el tejado con agilidad, ayudándose con el gas de su Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Levi la observó y, cuando estuvo a su altura, se interesó por la situación.

—¿Cómo están las cosas ahí dentro?

—Si no nos apresuramos, descubrirán el disfraz de Armin. Además, él está en una situación lamentable ahora —la chica miró para otro lado. Aunque su rostro inexpresivo era igual que siempre, Levi notó cierto disgusto en su tono.

—Ya veo…

Levi hizo lo mismo. Con solo ver el rosto de Mikasa se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro. Debían darse prisa.

—¿Cómo está su pierna? —se interesó Mikasa.

—No está mal. Puedo moverla más o menos —respondió llevando su mano inconscientemente hacia su pierna izquierda.

Después de lo sucedido con la Titán Hembra, Levi había tenido problemas debido a un esguince en su tobillo izquierdo, pero desde que aquella estúpida mocosa se había cambiado de facción ésta había estado ocupándose de su tobillo y su estado había mejorado considerablemente. Sabía que no debía esforzarse mucho para no volver a empeorar su lesión y porque, además, no quería volver a escuchar su maldita voz de pito, recriminándole lo inconsciente que era, cada vez que se atrevía a elevar el tono siempre que se dirigía a él. Porque, sí, ella se atrevía a regañarle y aquello le sacaba de sus casillas. Nadie, jamás, se había atrevido a regañarle como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Chasqueó la lengua solo al pensar en ella. Le sacaba de sus casillas la indisciplina con la que hacía todo, pero, lo que más le molestaba era esa inocencia que irradiaba. Rozaba lo absurdo. Tanto, que ahora se sentía furioso con ella. Sus ojos se habían encontrado momentáneamente en Trost, antes de que su mirada se posara sobre aquella pobre muchacha sosteniendo a su bebé, protegiéndole entre sus brazos. A veces sentía que aquella maldita mocosa podía leerle la mente con solo una mirada, pero, en aquella ocasión, había visto, había sentido algo distinto. Normalmente, la chica solía dirigirle miradas de reproche, con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero en aquella ocasión sus ojos brillaban, brillaban llenos de una emoción que Levi se vio incapaz de comprender. Pudo notar también cierto toque de preocupación. Y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Porque había comprendido que estaba completamente distraída de su misión, incluso antes de ser rodeado por completo la había visto hablando con alguien. _Imbécil_ , pensó. En cuanto la viera, la iba a dar un buen escarmiento por incumplir sus órdenes y por dejarse embaucar por otros. Estaban en una situación comprometida y no había que cometer fallos.

—Vamos —dijo poniéndose en pie.

Mikasa hizo lo mismo y esperó pacientemente a que Levi le diera la señal para actuar. Antes de eso, hizo un gesto a Sasha y a Connie para que vigilaran, tal y cómo habían acordado. Cuando los dos muchachos le hicieron los gestos propios de que habían entendido, Levi dirigió una breve mirada a Mikasa para, acto seguido, saltar dentro del hangar en el que aquellos tipos tenían apresados a Jean y a Armin. Todo iba según lo previsto.

* * *

 **Casi un mes después, aquí tenéis la continuación. Es un poquito más corto de lo normal, pero no quería saltar inmediatamente a lo siguiente. Solo os advierto que os quedéis con eso de que Levi pretende darle a rayis un buen escarmiento. Drama is coming xD**

 **autumnium: Jo, me he quedado alucinada con que te leyeras los capítulos en una noche. Me llena de orgullo que te enganchara tanto esta historia *-* Espero que siga haciéndolo por mucho tiempo jaja**

 **Kenshin-sama: Gracias, gracias. El tema de la medicina, lo mío me cuesta. Rebusco mucho por internet y comparo en diferentes webs la información, pero, seguramente, si alguien que entiende de medicina leyera esta historia, se tiraría de los pelos jaja Por otra parte, la OVA de Levi me encanta. Me gustó mucho porque Levi era un personaje que no me entusiasmaba, pero pude entenderle mejor tras leer el spin-off y tras ver todo eso animado. Creo que, en realidad, es un personaje muy emocional y, aunque su expresión facial no lo muestre, me parece que Isayama refleja mucho el dolor o preocupación que siente en sus ojos. Por eso el tema de los ojos y las miradas es un poco repetitivo en el fanfic.**

 **catherinearnshaws: Este Eren... Es un cabezota jaja Espero que te haya gustado la parte en la que Mikasa lo "arrastra" hasta rayis para que se disculpe. Me pareció que sería algo que Mikasa haría, dado lo mucho que se preocupa por Eren y rayis siempre está cuidando de él. En cuanto a Levi, está claro que ya era inexpresivo cuando estaba con Farlan e Isabel, pero creo que aquello le tocó un poco más porque eran su familia, eran como sus hermanos, y les perdió porque no estuvo ahí para protegerles. Tuvo que ser muy duro para él y es la primera vez que se le ve mostrar emociones de verdad. La parte en la que destroza al titán, gritando de dolor y rabia, me dejó hecha polvo (lloré mucho xD)**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Primerito de todo, amo mucho a Moblit (creo que he sido la única del fandom que lloró como una magdalena porque él había muerto. Y, vale, me están dando ganas de llorar mientras escribo esto. ERA UN SOLETEEE T.T). Te adelanto que la relación entre él y rayis seguirá avanzando. Creo que los dos pueden llevarse muy bien, así que en ese procso están.**

 **Ahora sí, contestadas las reviews, me voy despidiendo. Aún queda mucho, pero no sabéis las ganas que tengo de escribir el arco de Shiganshina y más después de leer el capítulo 86. Estoy todavía asimilándolo todo.**

 **¡Ah! Y una última cosa. ¡Muchas gracias que han empezado a seguir y han dado favorito a esta historia! 3**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Terminé de frotar con brío la última esquina del frío suelo de la pequeña casa en la que todavía estábamos escondidos. Levi y el resto del escuadrón habían regresado hacía unas horas. La misión había sido un éxito y el capitán había llegado a un acuerdo con Dimo Reeves, líder de la compañía Revees, que, a partir de ese momento, colaboraría con nosotros. Erwin había tenido razón, la Policía Militar estaba tras nosotros y mientras se planeaba conjuntamente qué hacer junto a la compañía Reeves yo hacía labores de criada.

Levi estaba enfadado conmigo, más de lo que yo incluso en su momento me imaginaba. Lo primero que había hecho nada más regresar de la misión había sido castigarme. Ni siquiera había dado una razón, pero tampoco la necesitaba, pues me imaginaba a qué podía deberse. Ya lo había notado, había notado su enfado cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron en Trost. Seguramente me habría visto hablando con Tanya y yo sabía mejor que nadie que esa distracción la podíamos haber pagado muy caro.

Y, cómo no, su castigo consistía en tenerme limpiando como una esclava. Levi había sido claro, quería ver reflejado su rostro en el suelo y, por supuesto, no podía tener nada de ayuda por parte de los reclutas, quienes estarían ocupados en otras tareas como recolectar leña o cubrir los turnos de rastreo de los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie nos estaba observando. Él, mientras tanto, se ocupaba de vigilarme de vez en cuando, como si esperara pillarme en una especie de renuncio y poder castigarme más todavía por intentar, por ejemplo, saltarme alguna de las tareas. Tuve que morderme la lengua en más de una ocasión. Y fue bastante difícil. Era como si me provocara para tener otra excusa con la que torturarme.

Maldije por lo bajo la estampa de Levi en numerosas ocasiones. Barrí, limpié el polvo y las ventanas y fregué los suelos, destrozando mis rodillas tras varias horas de frotarlos con un trapo. Suspiré, limpiándome el sudor de la frente con el dorsal de la mano y me puse en pie a duras penas. Salí de la casa cargando el cubo de madera lleno del agua sucia y lo vacié contra unos arbustos para, después, meterme de nuevo en la casa. Me apetecía darme una ducha, hacer algo por mí tras pasar toda la mañana llenándome de polvo, pero, al pasar por delante de una de las habitaciones, me detuve. Levi parecía estar inspeccionando el resultado de mi limpieza exhaustiva, así que le observé con curiosidad, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta de brazos cruzados. No tardó demasiado en percatarse de mi presencia y, aunque su rostro lucía tan imperturbable como siempre, noté por el extraño brillo en sus ojos que no estaba precisamente contento con la actitud chulesca que estaba mostrando en esos momentos y, para colmo, sonreí de medio lado. No podía evitarlo, me resultaba de lo más gracioso.

—¿Es que no está conforme con lo ve reflejado en los muebles, _capitán_? Me temo que yo no puedo hacer nada en eso. Limpio, no hago milagros transformando las caras de vinagre como la suya.

Lo sé, era una bocazas, pero es que la mera presencia de Levi era como si me provocara, me obligaba a decir todas aquellas cosas que sabía que no estaban bien. Levi abrió la boca ligeramente para responder, permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar.

—¿Te crees graciosa por soltar toda esa mierda por la boca?

Abrí los ojos de par en par por su reacción, pero, después, fruncí el ceño.

—Al contrario. Pero me molesta que dudes de mis capacidades para cumplir un castigo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Has estado todo el maldito día siguiéndome, asegurándote de que hacía un buen trabajo. ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Sé hacer mi trabajo. Lo sé hacer muy bien.

—¿Eso te hace sentir bien? ¿Crees por eso que eres mejor que el resto? —replicó Levi tras chasquear la lengua. Hablaba con una tranquilidad que me ponía la piel de gallina, pero noté el cierto tono de malicia que guardaban sus palabras.

—No creo qu-

—Deja de replicar a tus superiores, _ _ _ _. Entérate de una maldita vez que tienes que mantener tu enorme boca cerrada cuando te habla un superior.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero, finalmente, no dije nada. Parecía que Levi estaba esperando eso, que volviera a hablar, pero al no hacerlo, se echó ligeramente hacia delante para continuar.

—Tu trabajo aquí es escuchar y cumplir con las órdenes que se te asignen, nada más. Dentro de poco podrás regresar con la cuatro ojos y podré dejar de ver tu estúpida cara por un tiempo. Los mocosos de mierda como tú os creéis que sois merecedores de algo, que sois mejores que cualquiera. Caminas por ahí prácticamente pidiendo a esos mocosos de mi escuadrón que te pongan en un pedestal, pero la gente como tú siempre es la primera en morir.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Eso no era cierto. No era la mejor y nunca lo había sido. Sí, en algún momento de mi formación había aspirado a ello, pero hice un examen con el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales pésimo, seguramente el peor que se recordaba. Eso bajó mi nota considerablemente y todas las esperanzas de mis superiores, incluida la mía, se esfumaron. No fui la primera de mi promoción como todo el mundo creía, ni siquiera estuve entre los diez primeros. Así que no iba a consentir que dijera esas cosas. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba el fracaso y mucho menos esperaba la aprobación de nadie. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía por mi familia y, desde Trost, por una causa mucho más grande como era la libertad de la humanidad. No había un 'yo'.

—Sería un detalle que no volviera a decir esas cosas, _señor_ —respondí, haciendo hincapié en cada una de aquellas palabras.

—¿Estás intentando probar que estoy equivocado? Este no es tu confortable hogar, mocosa. Lo habrás tenido todo desde pequeña, pero aquí eres solo una más. No esperes un trato preferencial. Seguramente tu padre te lo diría muchas veces, frente a una bonita chimenea tras una cena familiar hecha por tu cariñosa madre, pero no eres especial. Podías haberte quedado junto a tu perfecta familia en vez de intentar venir aquí a darme lecciones.

¿Perfecta familia? Y ahí, estallé. No sé si fueron sus palabras o más bien el tono de desprecio con el que se dirigió a mí, pero me pareció que Levi había rebasado una línea. Al igual que yo, que le había juzgado en un primer momento y le había considerado un hombre sin escrúpulos, que no se preocupaba lo más mínimo por sus soldados, él me estaba juzgando a mí.

Di un paso al frente, introduciéndome del todo en la habitación y, con mi pie izquierdo, di un toquecito a la puerta para cerrarla, buscando algo de intimidad para lo que le iba a decir.

—No sabes nada mí —prácticamente escupí aquellas palabras—. No voy a negarlo, mi vida fue mucho más fácil que la de la mayoría de los que están aquí, pero eso no me convierte en un soldado menos valioso que otros cuya vida ha estado llena de obstáculos. Sin embargo, yo también llevo cargas muy pesadas, cargas que no se van a ir nunca —A medida que hablaba, mi tono iba ascendiendo. No era consciente plenamente de todo lo que estaba diciendo. Buscaba hacer daño, el máximo posible, porque odiaba a Levi, odiaba a Levi por prejuzgarme, por hacerme daño con esas palabras cuando, a pesar de todo, había buscado a lo largo de esos días una postura mucho más conciliadora entre ambos. Porque, muy a mi pesar, había empezado a admirarle, pero él parecía empeñarse en que le odiara—. Así que, por mucho que seas capitán, no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí como si supieras todo sobre mi vida. No voy a morir. No puedo morir porque hay gente que me necesita. ¿Y sabes qué? Me importa una mierda si eso te molesta, si te molesta que haya gente esperándome en un bonito hogar que, por cierto, no tiene chimenea. Estoy harta de que me trates como si no valiera nada y de que dudes de mis capacidades. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te haya pasado y mucho menos de las muertes de Farlan e Isabel. Yo no fui la que les dejó atrás por intentar cumplir una misión que era ridícula.

Tan pronto como terminé me arrepentí de aquellas palabras. Levi no había cruzado la línea antes, la acababa de cruzar yo. Mi corazón se detuvo, pues, por primera vez, vi el rostro ensombrecido de Levi por la furia.

—Yo… Lo… No… No quería… No debí —tartamudeé, intentando encontrar una disculpa adecuada.

De repente, Levi ya no estaba en su posición inicial, en el otro extremo de la habitación. En un parpadeo, el moreno estaba frente a mí, me tomó del cuello haciendo alarde una fuerza brutal y me estampó contra la pared. Me golpeé la nuca por el impacto y cerré los ojos por el dolor, intentando respirar. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo y, con mis manos, aferré la mano de Levi que me sostenía, intentando que me soltara.

—Vuelve a repetirme eso —su voz era ronca.

—Le… Vi —conseguí articular tras varios segundos de agonía, sintiendo cómo el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones se escapaba por completo.

Levi finalmente me soltó y caí de rodillas al suelo, dando bocanadas de aire y llevándome mis dedos a mi cuello, dolorido por la presión ejercida.

—Cien vueltas.

Levanté ligeramente la vista para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban posados en la pared, ignorándome por completo.

—Darás cien vueltas al terreno que rodea esta casa. No pararás hasta que no las termines y, si te detienes aunque sea un poco, volverás a empezar de nuevo.

Dicho eso, el capitán dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se marchó, dejándome sola, temblorosa sobre el suelo. Estaba aterrorizada. Llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a Levi, pero nunca le había visto así.

Tragué saliva a duras penas y me puse en pie. Cumpliría con aquel castigo porque me lo merecía, pero era consciente de que tenía que pedirle disculpas, aunque una parte de mí seguía creyendo que tenía razón y que, en cierto modo y por egocéntrico que pudiera parecer, Levi pagaba conmigo el hecho de que yo hubiera tenido una vida mucho más sencilla que la suya.

Inmediatamente, salí de la casa y comencé a correr. De vez en cuando, veía la cara de Levi en una de las ventanas, asegurándose de que no me saltaba ni una sola vuelta. Cada vez que eso sucedía, le fulminaba con la mirada porque, a pesar de que le había dicho cosas horribles, mi punto seguía siendo el mismo: no quería que siguiera dudando de mi lealtad y de mi palabra. Era como si creyera que no podía hacer nada por mí misma y eso me molestaba. Quizás tenía razón y era mucho más débil que el resto de reclutas de su escuadrón, pero eso no me convertía en una persona menos válida. Sentía que tenía que esforzarme mucho más por tener que demostrarle que iba en serio, que no era una niñita más que se alistaba en el ejército para demostrar su valía.

Así que corrí, corrí aun cuando los músculos de mis piernas comenzaron a resentirse por el esfuerzo realizado. Si algo me sobraba, era orgullo e iba terminar aquel castigo sin rechistar, sin mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad.

Desde la puerta me observaban Eren y el resto. Los chicos cuchicheaban entre ellos, intentando averiguar qué podía haber sucedido.

—¿Qué creéis que le habrá hecho al capitán Levi? —preguntó Connie— Es ya casi de noche y sigue corriendo.

—No parece que se lleven muy bien… —intervino Jean, agarrando de la cabeza a Connie para que se agachara más y le permitiera ver mejor.

—Llevará ya como unas sesenta vueltas —añadió Sasha.

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? Poneos con la cena.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del capitán Levi a sus espaldas e, inmediatamente, se alejaron de la puerta para continuar con sus tareas. El moreno parecía estar de mal humor, así que ninguno se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra más de lo necesario, ni siquiera a mirarle.

—¿No… No va a cenar _ _ _ _ con nosotros? —preguntó Eren finalmente mientras Mikasa y él terminaban de colocar los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

—Comerá cuando termine.

Eren y Mikasa observaron a su capitán tomar asiento y los dos chicos asintieron, no buscando crear más conflicto.

La cena fue incómoda. El ambiente estaba tenso y podía prácticamente cortarse con un cuchillo. Al terminar, Levi ordenó que se tiraran todas las sobras y, aunque dubitativos, los chicos hicieron tal cual les ordenaron.

Tras recoger, Historia tomó una pequeña cantimplora que llenó de agua y cogió un trozo de pan y queso a sabiendas de que podría meterse en problemas. La rubia salió al exterior de la casa, sintiendo que aquella experiencia ya la había vivido en otra ocasión y, cuando volví a pasar por delante de la casa, me tendió la comida, pero hice un gesto con el brazo para rechazarla.

—No. No quiero que te metas en líos —articulé a duras penas, sin detenerme en mis pasos.

Estaba agotada. Mis brazos caían inertes a los lados y sentía la boca seca. Mi pelo, recogido en una trenza de espiga peinada por Historia aquella misma mañana, estaba mojado por el sudor, que bajaba por mi frente y cuello. Mis pies me pesaban y prácticamente los arrastraba por la tierra. Pero no pensaba rendirme. Me quedaban aún unas diez vueltas que tenía pensado completar.

—Es una cabezota —comentó Jean acercándose a Historia—. ¿No sería más fácil pedir disculpas o arreglar lo que fuera que hiciera?

—Yo creo que es muy noble lo que hace. Es un castigo duro, pero lo está cumpliendo a rajatabla —replicó Historia, siguiéndome con la mirada. La chica no se movió del sitio y se limitó a esperar, acompañada por Jean y el resto, quienes se terminaron por unir a ella.

Tras casi una hora más de sufrimiento, llegué por última vez al punto en el que había empezado a correr en círculos. Me dolían las costillas y tenía los músculos entumecidos. Me tiré al suelo, cayendo bocarriba y extendiendo mis brazos a los lados. Tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando ignorar que todo a mi alrededor me daba vueltas, pero, cuando los abrí, me encontré con los grandes ojos azules de Historia sobre mí.

—Bebe agua —me tendió una cantimplora que acepté gustosamente y, sin levantarme, bebí agua, atragantándome en el proceso, pero es que era incapaz de moverme.

El resto permaneció en silencio, simplemente observándome. Seguramente se morían por saber por qué me había pasado el día corriendo, por qué el capitán Levi me había castigado, pero no preguntaron. Nunca lo hicieron.

Las caras de los chicos cambiaron de repente. Noté cómo Connie o Jean tragaban saliva y me percaté de que se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose hacia nosotros. Cerré momentáneamente los ojos y suspiré, esperando que la regañina y humillación que seguramente Levi tenía preparada para mí no durara mucho. Ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día.

—Levántate.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me incorporé ligeramente. Levi estaba de pie a un par de metros de mí, mirándome con el rostro ensombrecido y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Es que no me has oído?

No respondí, sino que hice tal cual ordenó. Rodé sobre el suelo y me apoyé en los codos para poder darme algo de impulso. Una vez en pie, sentí cómo mis piernas temblaban, pero intenté mantenerme lo más estoica posible. Levi me observó de arriba abajo, aunque apenas podía ver su expresión, dado que se encontraba a contraluz, pero podía imaginarme que no sería una muy agradable. Debido al sudor, mi ropa estaba empapada y, al tirarme al suelo, tierra y trozos de hojas se habían pegado a mi uniforme y a mi pelo, enredándolo más todavía.

—Acércate, Mikasa.

Todos nos giramos para mirar a la muchacha. Mikasa ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Levi pronunció su nombre y caminó hacia él, para situarse a su derecha.

—Pelead.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —soltaron Connie y Sasha al unísono, pero cerraron la boca en cuanto su capitán les fulminó con la mirada.

—Capitán —Jean llamó su atención—, ¿podemos saber a qué se debe esto? ¿Por qué tendrían que pelear _ _ _ _ y Mikasa?

—Es un simple ejercicio de entrenamiento, como los que hacíais cuando eráis reclutas —Levi posó sus filosos ojos sobre mí—. Es una prueba para _ _ _ _. Estará oxidada de haber pasado tanto tiempo en las Tropas Estacionarias. Será una valiosa lección.

Cuando Levi escupió aquellas palabras contra mí, tuve que morderme la lengua. Estaba de acuerdo en que había cruzado una línea muy peligrosa con él, pero había aprendido la lección con aquellas cien vueltas. El odio y el desprecio con el que se dirigía a mí me hizo sospechar que estaba molesto por el hecho de que hubiera completado ese primer castigo sin haber dudado ni un solo instante. Ahora, después de haberme pasado todo el día corriendo, sin comer ni beber, debía enfrentarme a una chica a la que consideraban más valiosa que cien soldados. Sin ninguna duda, aquel no era mi día de suerte.

Me situé frente a Mikasa y me puse en posición para pelear. La chica abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendida por el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a pelear contra ella, sin ni siquiera oponer resistencia a la decisión de Levi, pero, finalmente, colocó sus puños y un pie hacia el frente. El resto del grupo se echó hacia atrás, dejándonos espacio para poder movernos libremente.

—Es un suicidio —comentó Jean, bajando el tono de voz—. Acaba de dar cien vueltas. Está agotada. Si ya no tendría seguramente ninguna oportunidad contra Mikasa estando al cien por cien, ahora solo va a recibir una paliza.

Tragué saliva, no quitando mis ojos de la chica. Aunque Jean había procurado que solo sus compañeros le escucharan, yo sí lo había hecho. Y, por mucho que me doliera, tenía razón. Apenas podía mantenerme en pie, mi respiración todavía estaba agitada y llevaba muchos años sin saber lo que era pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, si por algo me caracterizaba, era por mi orgullo y cabezonería. No me iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente. A pesar de haber fracasado en mi examen con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, había sido de las mejores de mi promoción. Yo era la única que podía ganar a Elric en esa clase combates, él, que había sido primero de nuestra promoción.

Di un paso hacia delante para acercarme a Mikasa y atacar primero, pero mi pierna derecha falló y, aprovechando aquello, Mikasa dio un salto hacia delante y me golpeó en el costado. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo y apreté los dientes con fuerza, pero me mantuve en pie. Di varios pasos hacia atrás y maldije por lo bajo. No estaba atacando con todo lo que tenía. Se estaba apiadando de mí.

Una vez más, Mikasa fue la primera en moverse. Recibí patadas y puñetazos por su parte, mientras yo intentaba defenderme con los brazos, aunque casi siempre llegaba tarde. Mikasa se separó de nuevo de mí, intentando darme algo de aire cuando me percaté de las miradas de preocupación del resto. Me mordí el labio. Era patética, pero sentía que no podía más, que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento y, si con eso conseguía que parara aquella tortura, por mí estaba bien.

Mis ojos se deslizaron hacia Levi. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sus ojos brillaron con cierta malicia. Aquella era su venganza personal. Estaba disfrutando como nadie. Me sentí furiosa y con ganas de patearle ese rostro inexpresivo que tanto me fastidiaba. Si creía que no iba a oponer resistencia a Mikasa, entonces se equivocaba. Apreté los puños con fuerza y corrí hacia Mikasa. Mi primer embiste lo esquivó, agachándose. Como respuesta, lanzó su pierna contra mí, pero yo la agarré a tiempo e intenté barrer su pie de apoyo. Con agilidad Mikasa consiguió zafarse de mi agarre, haciendo que me pusiera de espaldas. Sin embargo, cuando iba a agarrarme de los brazos, giré sobre mí misma elevando mi pierna y cogiendo impulso para propinarle una patada en la cara.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron Eren, Sasha, Connie y Jean a la vez, sorprendidos por mi respuesta a pesar de estar visiblemente agotada.

Mikasa se apartó ligeramente, lo justo para que el tacón de mi bota del uniforme no impactara de lleno en su pómulo, aunque haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás. La chica me miró sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud. Sonreí de medio lado y, con mi mano derecha, le hice un gesto, indicándole que se acercara para atacarme. Mikasa frunció el ceño y asintió al comprender que no quería que tuviera ninguna piedad conmigo, aunque supusiera tener el cuerpo más destrozado todavía de lo que ya lo tenía.

Mikasa se acercó pata golpearme en la parte baja del estómago. Giré sobre mí misma y lo esquivé, soltando la pierna hacia atrás para golpear a la chica en la parte trasera de la rodilla derecha. La pierna de Mikasa falló y la apoyó en el suelo, pero antes de que me diera la vuelta por completo para golpearla de nuevo, la muchacha giró sobre el suelo y se situó a mi espalda. Mikasa me sostuvo por ambos brazos, colocándolos a mi espalda. Gruñí por el dolor intenso que sentí en mis articulaciones y, haciendo alarde de una fuerza extraordinaria, Mikasa me elevó en el aire. Pataleé, intentando que no echara mi cuerpo hacia atrás como supuse que pretendía. Moví mi cuerpo, intentando zafarme de su agarre y, cuando las puntas de mis pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, me incliné hacia delante. No esperaba que aquello tuviera un buen resultado del todo. Mikasa rodó por mi espalda y cayó con maestría hacia delante. Chasqueé la lengua, un poco molesta, pero admirando al mismo tiempo la facilidad de la chica para la pelea.

Tomé aire, intentando recomponerme un poco del cansancio. Y parpadeé. Puede sonar absurdo dicho así, pero Mikasa aprovechó ese leve cerrar de ojos para acercarse a mí. Cuando los abrí, ya la tenía encima. Era rápida y despiadada, podía notarse en su mirada. Abrí la boca por la sorpresa al sentir cómo me agarraba por los hombros. Sin embargo, me resistí hasta que su codo derecho impactó en mi costado izquierdo. Con un movimiento rápido extendió el mismo brazo y me golpeó en la cara y, finalmente, me hizo la zancadilla haciéndome caer al suelo de espaldas. Mi cuerpo crujió por el impacto y gemí al verme perdedora. No esperaba ganar ante Mikasa, pero, por lo menos, deseaba haberle plantado cara. Ni siquiera sudaba.

—Bien, mocosos, se acabó el espectáculo.

El grupo de chicos, encabezado por Eren, pasó por mi lado. Todos me observaron, mirando hacia abajo mientras yo permanecía tumbada en el suelo, intentando no moverme para no tener que sufrir más dolores de los que ya sentía. Cuando Historia pasó por mi lado, se detuvo y sonreí para quitarle importancia, haciéndole un gesto de victoria que solo hizo que su ceño se frunciera más todavía.

—Espero que hoy hayas aprendido una valiosa lección, bastarda —casi podía leerlo en la frente de Levi, 'respeta a tus superiores'. El moreno se había acercado hasta a mí y me miraba desde lo alto—. Y no lo olvides, es tu turno de guardia.

Perfecto. Jodidamente perfecto y maravilloso. Me incorporé y me puse lentamente en pie, sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi costado izquierdo. Arrastré mis pies, caminando tras Levi quien, al entrar en la casa, se metió inmediatamente en su habitación. Ya no había rastro del resto de reclutas, así que cogí mi capa de la legión para abrigarme del frío de la noche y tomé una de las escopetas con las que patrullábamos los alrededores.

Antes de salir de la casa, me percaté de que, sobre la mesa, seguía el trozo de pan que Historia me había acercado y aquello me hizo sonreír. Lo tomé con mi mano libre mientras con la otra sujetaba el arma y, ya en el porche, me sacudí un poco el polvo y la tierra.

Una vez arriba en la torre de vigilancia de madera, me apoyé contra la barandilla y di un bocado a aquel escueto trozo de pan. Chasqueé la lengua al sentir cómo mi estómago rugía, considerando ese alimento insuficiente tras horas sin probar bocado y bostecé, cruzando los dedos para que las horas que me esperaban hasta el siguiente relevo se pasaran lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba darme una ducha para quitarme la suciedad y, por supuesto, tumbarme a descansar. Quería dormir.

No obstante, me sentía optimista. El siguiente paso del plan estaba ya en marcha y al día siguiente podría regresar con el resto de mi escuadrón. Iba a echar de menos a Eren y al resto, pero creo que necesitaba un tiempo alejada de Levi y supongo que él también pensaba lo mismo. Aunque los dos debiéramos compartir todavía el mismo espacio en más de una ocasión, ahora estaría directamente bajo las órdenes de Hange, así que esperaba que eso limara asperezas entre nosotros.

No entendía por qué, pero me era imposible mantener más de dos palabras seguidas con Levi sin que termináramos insultándonos. Creo que era porque el uno veíamos en el otro cosas que no nos gustaban y porque, para qué engañarnos, el momento de conocernos no fue idílico precisamente. Habíamos empezado con mal pie y eso lo habíamos arrastrado desde el principio. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se sentía constantemente atraída por él, aunque aún no sabía en qué sentido. Hange me había contado su historia y había comenzado a verle con otros ojos. Por eso, en Trost, había sido capaz de mirarle con admiración mientras todos aquellos civiles le rodeaban. No le había visto todavía en acción plenamente, pues apenas fui consciente del momento en el que cruzó la espalda del titán en Trost para salvarnos a Eren, a Armin y a mí de quién se trataba o qué estaba sucediendo. Pero me había sentido fascinada, hipnotizada por él en ambas ocasiones. Y no dejaría nunca de insistir sobre ello, a pesar de su estatura, Levi era un gigante. Devoraba al resto con su presencia.

—Ya puedes marcharte.

Jean subía las escaleras de la torre de vigilancia con la escopeta a la espalda. Miré al cielo, todavía completamente negro, y parpadeé confusa, sintiendo mis párpados pesados.

—¿Estás seguro? Juraría que me queda otra hora.

Jean chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la nuca una vez se puso a mi altura. Lo sabía, aún no era su turno de guardia.

—Lárgate ya —me espetó—, pero no hagas mucho ruido para que el capitán no se entere. No quiero meterme en un lío —abrí la boca para preguntarle por qué hacía eso, pero el chico se me adelantó—. Estás agotada. Si te duermes, nos pondrás en peligro —me dio la espalda en seguida, prácticamente empujándome hacia las escaleras para que bajara de una maldita vez—. Mikasa te ha dado una paliza y has corrido unas cien vueltas. Necesitas descansar.

—Gracias —susurré en un hilo de voz.

—Por cierto —miré hacia arriba mientras bajaba lentamente por la escalerilla de madera. La cabeza de Jean asomaba desde lo alto—, ha sido patético en cierto modo porque no tenías ninguna posibilidad ante Mikasa, pero debo reconocer que has estado bien. Estabas agotada, sin comer ni beber y, aun así, has estado muy cerca de darle una patada en la cara. Impresionante —el muchacho sonrió de medio lado y solté una leve risita.

—¿Quiere decir eso que si hubiera estado en plenas facultades sí que habría llegado a darle?

—Puede ser —el chico se encogió de hombros—. No te hagas tampoco ilusiones.

Contuve una sonora carcajada tapándome la boca con mi mano izquierda y, una vez controlé la risa, descendí de la torre. Así que eso era lo que el resto del grupo creía, que había respondido mejor de lo esperado a pesar de estar agotada.

Caminé con una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia el interior de la casa, esperando extrañamente que Levi también creyera eso, aunque ese pensamiento se desvaneció tan pronto como me introduje en la ducha. El agua estaba helada, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo porque era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Lavé mi cuerpo, asegurándome de sacar toda la suciedad, especialmente la que se había introducido en mis uñas y, una vez me sequé el pelo con una toalla, me dejé caer sobre una de las camas, siendo noqueada instantáneamente por un sueño ininterrumpido hasta que, a primera hora de la mañana, los suaves dedos de Historia agitaron mi brazo para despertarme con delicadeza.

Abrí los ojos con pesadumbre, sintiendo que esas horas de sueño habían sido insuficientes y me estiré en la cama, recordando al instante que mi capitán, Hange, y el resto de mis compañeros de escuadrón llegarían a lo largo del día. Así comenzaría la segunda parte de la operación: utilizar a la compañía Reeves para atraer al capitán de la primera brigada de la Policía Militar Djel Sannes y a otro de sus hombres, Ralph, con el objetivo de extraerles información. Ellos habían matado al pastor Nick, ahora era el momento de contraatacar de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

* * *

 **Madre mía... Qué difícil es escribir a Levi. Me tiro de los pelos porque siempre creo que está OOC. Releo todas las partes, las cambio y, aun así, nunca estoy satisfecha :/ En fin, espero que al menos el capítulo os haya gustado. La cosa está tirante entre rayis y Levi, pero a lo largo de este arco limarán asperezas y es muuuy posible que pasen cositas entre ellos ;)**

 **catherinearnshaws: La situación está tensa entre rayis y Levi y es algo que venían arrastrando desde el principio. Esta última discusión ha sido solo la mecha. Por otra parte, Kenny parece haberla calado desde el principio y digamos que intentará aprovecharse un poco de eso, ya que, en estos momentos, la ve como el eslabón más débil de la legión.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Lo que a Levi verdaderamente le molesta es que con el resto de superiores del ejército es una chica obediente, pero con él es todo lo contrario. Y, sí, aunque en cierto modo eso es parecido a cuando él se unió a la legión, Levi ve a rayis como una privilegiada. En este capítulo ya se ha visto. Sí, ella tiene una enorme bocaza por soltar eso sobre él, pero es evidente que Levi tiene cierta envidia porque sabe que ella ha tenido un hogar y una familia, pero, a diferencia de lo que él cree, eso no la convierte en alguien débil. Aunque parezca inútil, necesitan hablar, al menos para comenzar a entenderse. Y, tranquilidad, porque va a suceder, llegará un punto en el que los dos empiecen a funcionar juntos y queda menos de lo que pensáis ;)**

 **I'm a Jger: ¡Gracias por el comentario! Se hace lo que se puede jaja**

 **Ilywen: Awww te quiero xD Me encantó tu review. Tenía un poco de miedo que la gente pensara que esta historia es DEMASIADO lenta, pero es que no veía realista que Levi se fijara en ella porque sí o que se enamoraran a las primeras de cambio. No creo que vaya para nada con el personaje ni con SnK, un mundo donde es muy difícil crear lazos, especialmente si estás en las tropas como los protagonistas. Y, por otra parte, me has calado completamente. Rayis no va en busca del príncipe azul, ni siquiera se ha planteado enamorarse porque considera que tiene otras prioridades en la vida, como su familia. Cuando se dé cuenta de lo que siente, de los sentimientos que ha desarrollado, se cuestionará muchas cosas, entre ellas, cómo debe gestionar esos sentimientos. A diferencia de Levi, rayis es su libro abierto, así que le será muy difícil ocultarlos o pretender que no se preocupa por Levi cada vez que tienen una misión.**

 **Por cierto, se me olvidó comentarlo en el anterior capítulo. No sé si recordáis, pero hubo un cambio de narrador y sucederá en otros capítulos. Tengo pensado tomar en algunos puntos de la historia la perspectiva de Levi e, incluso, habrá algún capítulo entero desde su punto de vista. Ya veremos qué sale de ahí xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	17. XVII

**XVII**

—Que pase un buen día.

Sonreí al mercader, mientras terminaba de guardar las últimas compras en la bolsa de tela, prácticamente a rebosar. La cargué con dificultad al hombro y di media vuelta. Las calles estaban repletas de gente que se había acercado hasta el mercado ya fuera para comprar, ojear nuevos productos o, simplemente, ponerse al día con los conocidos.

Me puse de puntillas, intentando encontrar una cabellera castaña entre la multitud, aunque sabía que era complicado, especialmente cuando el pelo castaño resultaba tan común entre la población.

—¿Has acabado ya?

Pegué un respingo al sentir el contacto de la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro. Giré mi rostro con brusquedad y suspiré de alivio al ver que se trataba de Moblit. Cerré los ojos y me llevé la mano al pecho, intentando tranquilizar mi todavía corazón alterado.

—Lo siento. No debí haber sido tan sigiloso —Moblit apartó rápidamente su mano de mi hombro y me miró preocupado.

—Estoy bien. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? —fruncí el ceño.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que nadie nos hubiera reconocido —susurró Moblit—. ¿Lo tienes todo? —asentí—. Bien. Marchémonos ya. Hay que prepararlo todo para esta noche —añadió, arrebatándome de las manos la pesada bolsa de tela y cargándola él.

Los dos bajamos la calle en silencio. Como si fuera un gesto de lo más natural, tomé el brazo de Moblit con delicadeza y fingí una sonrisa encantadora. Podía sentir sus músculos tensados y su cara prácticamente descompuesta por mi cercanía era todo un poema, pero resultaba mucho más sencillo pasar desapercibidos entre la gente si fingíamos ser una pareja más.

Varios miembros de las Tropas de Reconocimiento estábamos bajo búsqueda y captura. Y por varios me refiero a Hange, Levi y a los escuadrones de ambos, pues éramos la parte más activa de todo aquel plan retorcido elaborado por Erwin. Sin embargo, Hange y Levi habían decidido llevar las indicaciones del comandante a otro nivel y, esa misma noche, tenían pensado actuar. Para ello, contarían con la ayuda de miembros del escuadrón de Hange. Yo, por mi parte, debía esperar. Hange nos había dado instrucciones precisas a Moblit y a mí. Estábamos faltos de ciertos materiales, pero no podíamos acercarnos a Trost ni a ningún otro cuartel a por suplementos, pues seríamos apresados. Así que, mientras ellos daban los últimos retoques a su plan de captura de los dos policías militares que habían torturado y asesinado al pastor Nick, Moblit y yo debíamos ocuparnos de las compras.

Había sido idea de la propia Hange el hecho de que nos hiciéramos pasar por dos ciudadanos más. Nos habíamos vestido con ropa de calle y nos habíamos introducido entre la gente, pretendiendo ser algo que, desde luego, no éramos.

Poco antes de abandonar la abarrotada calle principal, sentí cómo Moblit deslizaba su mano hasta entrelazarla con la mía. Miré con incredulidad nuestros dedos unidos y, al sentir que éste me apretaba la mano con fuerza, supe que aquella era la señal para indicarme que algo no estaba bien. Me percaté por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo que giró levemente su rostro para mirar por encima del hombro, así que yo mantuve mi vista puesta en el frente, aparentando la mayor naturalidad posible. No debíamos acelerar el paso, pero resultaba difícil cuando creías que alguien te estaba siguiendo de cerca.

Giramos hacia la derecha y comenzamos a callejear, alejándonos del gentío. Moblit aceleró el paso sin soltarme de la mano. Resultaba difícil mantenerme a su ritmo cuando sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las mías. Yo necesitaba dar tres pasos para poder romper la distancia que se creaba a cada zancada de él daba.

De repente, una puerta se abrió a nuestra derecha y Moblit me empujó prácticamente al interior de la casa. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero, tan pronto como estuvimos en el interior, una mujer, posiblemente la dueña de aquella casa, me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio mientras echaba el pestillo. Moblit, que aún no me había soltado, corrió una de las cortinas y miró por la ventana durante unos instantes.

—Gracias, mamá.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Un momento? ¿Aquella era la madre de Moblit? Miré de arriba abajo a la mujer. Se trataba de una señora que rondaba los cincuenta y que, a simple vista, no tenía ningún parecido con Moblit. Era tremendamente bajita y regordeta, lo que la hacía parecer una especie de muñeca de trapo, esas con las que las niñas de Klorva solían jugar a veces en la plaza del mercado. Tenía el pelo negro lacio y los ojos pequeños y castaños.

—Mi Moblit salió a su padre —comentó la mujer con una sonrisa, como si me pudiera leer el pensamiento —. Vaya, vaya, vaya… Hijo, en tu carta no me avisaste que ibas a venir con una muchacha tan encantadora —los ojos de la mujer se deslizaron a nuestras manos todavía entrelazadas—. Soy Hilda Berner.

Moblit me soltó inmediatamente. Contuve una carcajada al ver su rostro colorado mientras balbuceaba, intentando explicar que no era lo que creía. Aquel nerviosismo que mostraba ya se parecía algo más al estado de nervios permanente en el que Moblit parecía vivir y me sentí más aliviada. No me gustaba verle tan serio.

—Encantada —sonreí con inocencia. No es que no me hubiera dado cuenta de que seguíamos dados de la mano -por supuesto que lo había hecho-, pero Moblit me la apretaba con tanta insistencia que me veía incapaz de soltarla—. _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _.

—Pasad. Nos os quedéis ahí. Os prepararé algo —la mujer se acercó hasta los muebles, donde rebuscó unos cazos para hacer algo de té.

—No hace falta que prepares nada, mamá. Nos iremos en seguida.

—¡De eso nada! Es la primera vez que te veo en mucho tiempo y nunca habías traído una chica a casa. Deja disfrutar a tu madre un poco.

Moblit se rascó la nuca avergonzado. Podía apreciarse perfectamente el sudor frío que resbalaba por su frente. Apostaba a que, si pudiera tragarle la tierra, lo habría pedido en ese preciso instante.

—Déjeme que la ayude —me acerqué hasta la mujer para echarle una mano—. Deberías sentarte, Moblit. No tienes buena cara —añadí, sonriendo con malicia a éste, quien se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, posiblemente maldiciéndome por seguir el juego de su madre. Pero es que me resultaba de lo más divertido.

—Tenéis que explicarme muchas cosas —Hilda Berner abrió un armarito de dónde sacó unas cuantas pastas que puso sobre la mesa de madera—. Siento que haya tan pocas, cielo, pero estamos escasos de alimentos —continuó, dirigiéndose esta vez a su hijo.

Aparté el cazo con agua del fuego y terminé de preparar las bebidas, vertiéndolas en sus respectivos vasos. Con cuidado de no derramar nada, los dejé sobre la mesa y tomé asiento junto a Moblit, quedando su madre frente a nosotros.

—_ _ _ _, ¿estás tú también en las Tropas de Reconocimiento?

—Así es. Soy compañera de escuadrón de su hijo.

—¿Y qué haréis cuando tengáis hijos? —Moblit estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su té cuando su madre preguntó aquello con la mayor seriedad del mundo.

—Me temo que tener hijos no es algo que esté en nuestros planes —contesté con naturalidad, provocando más tos en Moblit—. Abandonar la legión está penado con la muerte.

—Bueno, podría criarlos yo.

—Oh… Se lo agradezco, pero, como madre, me parecería irresponsable. Si pudiera tener la oportunidad de tener hijos, los tendría para cuidarlos yo misma. Entramos a la legión a sabiendas de nuestras limitaciones.

—Pero, podríais cambiar de facción —insistió la mujer—. En las Tropas Estacionarias no arriesgaríais tanto vuestras vidas.

—Sí, bueno… —me encogí de hombros.

—Pensadlo, ¿de acuerdo? —la mujer extendió sus brazos y nos acarició las manos a Moblit y a mí. Sus ojos brillaban tanto por la emoción que me sentí inmediatamente mal por haberme tomado aquello como un juego para chinchar a Moblit. Su madre estaba hablando completamente en serio y estaba claro que soñaba con convertirse en abuela.

Abrí la boca para intentar explicarme, pero Moblit me dio un toquecito en la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Capté en seguida su mensaje, pero me habría gustado aclarar las cosas y pedir disculpas.

—Mi hijo me contó por carta que teníais que venir a hacer unos recados. No necesitó decirme nada más para comprender por qué me avisaba. Temía que pudierais ser identificados —la mujer se levantó y rebuscó en unos cajones hasta que encontró unos papeles que puso sobre la mesa de madera—. Uno de vuestros capitanes aparece en el periódico.

Tomé el periódico y observé con aprensión el rostro de Levi en un bosquejo en la parte superior de la hoja. Tenía aquel característico rostro imperturbable. A los pies de la fotografía indicaba que estaba bajo búsqueda.

—¿Vais a contarme en qué lío os habéis metido en esta ocasión? Esto es muy grave.

—No puedo decirte nada, mamá. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

—Eres mi hijo y tomaría los riesgos que fueran necesarios para protegerte, pero ¿convertido en un delincuente?

—Su hijo no es un delincuente —intervine, todavía leyendo la noticia. Al parecer, indicaba que había más miembros de la legión implicados, pero se desconocían sus nombres. Se pedía a cualquier persona que dispusiera de algo de información que la compartiera con la Policía Militar. Chasqueé la lengua al recordar inmediatamente mi encuentro con aquel tipo en Trost hacía un par de días. Apostaba a que alguna de las brigadas de la Policía Militar ya sabía quiénes éramos. No obstante, me parecía todo muy extraño—. Simplemente quieren deshacerse de la legión. Esa sería la versión más breve y segura para usted.

—Vaya… —la mujer emitió un suspiro pesado— Cuando Moblit me dijo que quería entrar en el ejército, pensé "¿Por qué no?" Pero cuando me comunicó que entraría en la legión me desmoralicé por completo. Imagino que tu madre sentiría lo mismo...

—N-No lo sé —me encogí de hombros, avergonzada por mi respuesta—. No la he visto desde que cambié de facción.

—¿Cambiaste de facción?

—Antes estaba en las Tropas Estacionarias.

—Entonces créeme que tuvo que ser más duro todavía para tu madre porque seguramente no entenderá el porqué de tu cambio —no respondí nada, pero presioné mis labios formando una fina línea. No estaba del todo segura de eso. Mi padre había estado en las Tropas de Reconocimiento, así que ella debía saber mejor que nadie lo que había significado para mí cambiar de facción—. Desde que Moblit ingresó en la legión, comprendí que no solo tendría que soportar que cualquier día un soldado llamara a mi puerta diciéndome que mi único hijo había fallecido, sino que las Tropas de Reconocimiento nunca han tenido buena fama entre la población. Y, ahora, esto.

—Si todo sale bien, cambiarán muchas cosas.

—Tú lo has dicho, cielo, si todo sale bien —la madre de Moblit dejó la taza sobre la mesa tras dar un último sorbo a la bebida—. Prometedme que tendréis cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mamá...

—Hacedle esa simple promesa a esta cincuentona. Estad siempre juntos, apoyaos el uno en el otro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, mamá —musitó Moblit tras varios segundos de silencio entre nosotros.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos ya —comenté, poniéndome en pie.

—Tienes razón —Moblit me imitó—. No tardará en anochecer y debemos llegar cuanto antes al cuartel.

Recogimos entre todos los vasos y los colocamos en la pila. Aunque hice el amago de lavarlos, la madre de Moblit me empujó hacia un lado para que no lo hiciera, así que me resigné.

Moblit se puso su chaqueta y fue el primero en salir de la casa. Cogí mi chal para protegerme de la brisa fresca que comenzaba a hacer al anochecer, pero, antes de salir, la madre de Moblit me tomó del brazo para despedirse de mí. Me abrazó y, entonces, me susurró al oído.

—Moblit está dispuesto a dar su vida por otros, especialmente por su capitán. Él es así de desinteresado. Pero necesito que tenga a alguien a su lado que esté dispuesto a dar también su vida por él.

Sentí que mi corazón se detenía. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba yo dispuesta a entregar mi vida por la de alguien más? ¿Tan egoísta sonaría si respondiera que no lo haría? Tragué saliva mientras Hilda Berner rompía el abrazo y me miraba con el rostro serio. Esperaba una respuesta.

—Está bien —pronuncié en un hilo de voz, pero aquello fue suficiente para que la mujer me escuchara y me mostrara una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y descanso.

—Hacéis una pareja encantadora.

La madre de Moblit era una mujer fabulosa. Abierta, alegre y charlatana, completamente diferente a su hijo, que parecía vivir en angustia constante. Así que aquella petición y aquella respuesta que había dado debía reflexionarlas más tarde con detenimiento.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la pequeña casa de piedra en la que habían instalado el cuartel general durante el tiempo que durara toda aquella misión. Cuando llegamos, el cielo había perdido prácticamente todos sus tonos anaranjados y estaba dando paso al negro estrellado. Teníamos muchas cosas que preparar para cuando el resto de compañeros llegaran, en principio habiendo completado el plan de secuestro con éxito.

Las cabezas de Eren y el resto asomaron por las puertas de una de las habitaciones al escucharnos regresar, pero en seguida volvieron a desaparecer cuando se aseguraron de que estábamos bien y de que llevábamos todos los materiales que nos habían pedido con nosotros.

—Siento... Siento lo que ha dicho mi madre.

Moblit había permanecido mudo desde que habíamos abandonado su casa. Yo había preferido no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque Moblit parecía avergonzado por su madre, cosa que, en realidad, creo que todos hemos experimentado alguna vez. No obstante, me sorprendió que no hubiera dejado de darle vueltas.

—No pasa nada —respondí, colocando algunos utensilios sobre una bandeja—. No tenía que haberla contestado de esa forma. Al principio lo hice porque veía que te avergonzaba y me apetecía burlarme un poco de ti —solté una risita—, pero no estuvo bien jugar con sus esperanzas.

Moblit agachó la cabeza, fijando su vista sobre el suelo. Después, suspiró con pesadez y se revolvió el pelo, visiblemente incómodo por algún pensamiento que estuviera cruzando su mente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Sí. Es solo que... —Moblit miró hacia los lados. Parecía más nervioso que de costumbre y eso ya era mucho— Nada, déjalo.

Parpadeé confusa y, aunque mantuve la mirada fija sobre Moblit, esperando hacerle hablar, éste no soltó ni una palabra y continuó con su trabajo, así que terminé por rendirme e hice lo mismo. No se me daba muy bien leer ciertas situaciones.

—Oye —tras un rato en silencio, Moblit habló de nuevo—, ¿qué te dijo mi madre cuando nos íbamos? —le miré interrogante, fingiendo que no sabía de qué me estaba hablando— No te hagas la tonta. Conozco a mi madre lo suficiente como para saber que, al abrazarte, te susurró algo al oído.

—Vale, vale —articulé tras soltar una sonora carcajada—. Me dijo algo, pero eso queda entre futuras suegra y nuera —le saqué la lengua, burlándome de él, por lo que Moblit dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

—No seas infantil —me espetó, mientras subíamos las escaleras provenientes del sótano.

—Voy a dejar que eso te torture durante toda tu vida —le di golpecitos en la mejilla con mi dedo índice de forma cariñosa, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

—¿Ya estás intentando contagiar a otros tu estupidez?

Me congelé al escuchar la grave voz de Levi a mi espalda. Moblit y yo nos giramos inmediatamente para toparnos con el moreno a nuestras espaldas. Tenía el cabello y la ropa mojada y, tras él, estaban el resto de nuestros compañeros en su mismo estado.

—¿Y Hange-san? —preguntó Moblit.

—Ha ido a cambiarse. Lo mismo que voy a hacer yo.

—¿Ha salido todo bien?

—Espero que esté todo preparado en el sótano —Levi pasó por nuestro lado para meterse en una de las habitaciones y tanto Moblit como yo supusimos que aquello era una respuesta afirmativa. Los dos Policías Militares habían sido apresados con éxito.

Moblit rebuscó entre sus cosas para sacar un cuaderno, tinta y una pluma. Su misión era apuntar todo lo que Djel Sannes dijera, mientras que su compañero, ya en una celda, esperaría su turno.

—¿Vienes o no? —me preguntó Levi mirando por encima de su hombro antes de dirigirse hacia el sótano junto a Moblit y Hange una vez estuvieron secos y cambiados. Su tono había sido brusco y frío, como siempre, así que sentí una especie de hormigueo en el estómago por el hecho de que, a pesar de haberle dicho todas esas cosas horribles sobre su pasado, todo pareciera ser normal entre nosotros. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Estuve presente durante todo el interrogatorio. Y no fue algo agradable de ver. Ver cómo torturan a alguien no es mi pasatiempo favorito. No obstante, me veía incapaz de apartar mi mirada de lo que Hange y Levi le hicieron a Djel Sannes. Sentía disgusto por verles mancharse las manos de sangre, pero, por otra parte, me veía incapaz de apartar mis ojos del hombre porque él era quien había torturado y asesinado al Pastor Nick. Una parte de mí, seguramente la más humana, decía que se merecía todo lo que los dos capitanes le estaban haciendo. Pero otra voz, por pequeña que fuera en comparación, insistía en que esa clase de violencia no era la mejor solución.

—¡Esperad! —gritó Djel desesperado— ¡Decidme qué queréis!

—¡Cállate! —Hange utilizó los alicates que Moblit y yo habíamos comprado ese mismo día— Es la primera vez que torturo a un humano.

—¡Si vas a torturarme pregúntame algo! ¡No podéis arrancarme las uñas sin preguntarme primero!

—¡Cállate! —insistió Hange, tirando con fuerza y despegando la uña de la carne.

Yo me mantenía en una esquina de la habitación, observando todo. Levi se estaba poniendo unos guantes hasta el codo y, una vez se aseguró de que estaban perfectamente ajustados, se giró y, sin mediar palabra, propino un puñetazo en la cara Djel Hannes. El impacto fue tan brutal que la silla en la que estaba sentado se tambaleó y Moblit tuvo que sujetarla. Y, entonces, Levi utilizó su otro puño para darle otro puñetazo en el lado contrario de la cara.

—¿Esto es lo que le hizo a Nick? —preguntó Levi, quitándose los guantes cubiertos de sangre.

Chasqueé la lengua inconscientemente. Si alguien lo escuchó, no me dijo nada. Pero la cara de Djel Sannes estaba destrozada. Su nariz no volvería a ser la misma. ¿Qué clase de animal era Levi? En dos puñetazos le había desfigurado por completo el rostro.

—¡Mira, Sannes! —canturreó Hange mientras se acercaba al policía sujetando una bandeja con lo que me parecieron sus uñas— Fue algo difícil, pero, al hacerlo, fui adquiriendo la destreza para continuar. ¿Cuántas tendría que arrancar para volverme tan buena como tú?

—¿Cuántas uñas cree que tiene un hombre? —replicó Djel Sannes, su voz gangosa—. Después de arrancar las uñas o la piel de una persona… Ya sabes, no importa que tengas esposa o un hijo recién nacido… Nada importa. Porque todo es para proteger la paz dentro de estos muros.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció en la habitación. ¿Hasta ese punto estábamos dispuestos a llegar por la paz?

—¿Sabéis por qué nunca ha habido una guerra dentro de estos muros? ¿Sabéis que esta paz que dais por hecha dentro de los muros fue creada por alguien? —prosiguió Sannes— Nosotros, los de la Primera Brigada, la protegemos con nuestras manos sucias. Cada vez que un conflicto inicia, tenemos que pararlo en el acto. Profesores excesivamente inteligentes, vejestorios que intentaron crear armas que podrían amenazar al rey, parejas estúpidas que intentaron volar, prostitutas que viven en granjas… Nosotros borramos todo eso. ¡Por eso la humanidad ha llegado tan lejos! ¡Todo gracias a los esfuerzos de la Primera Brigada! ¡Deberíais estar agradecidos!

—Gracias —respondió Hange con ironía—. Habéis protegido a la gente del desarrollo tecnológico. Muchas gracias.

—Vosotros también deberíais haber sido borrados desde el principio. Pensábamos que moriríais una vez salierais de los muros, pero ahora solo sois un cáncer amenazando la paz de este mundo.

—Ya veo... Parece problemático —Levi se colocó los guantes de nuevo mientras decía aquello—. Hiciste lo mejor a tu manera. Lo entiendo —le tomó de la cabeza, obligando a Sannes a mirarle. Tomó aquella nariz rota y apretó con fuerza provocando en el hombre una abundante hemorragia nasal—. ¿Deberíamos empezar con la tortura? —la voz de Levi sonaba más profunda que de costumbre. Sannes balbuceó algo, pero fue incomprensible— Escucha, si no contestas correctamente, serás castigado. ¿Quiénes son la familia Reiss?

Djel Sannes miró a Levi con desprecio. El rostro del policía militar estaba completamente desfigurado. Su ojo derecho había desaparecido por la hinchazón, su nariz estaba rota de todas las formas posibles, haciendo una curva sobre su cara, y la sangre se había esparcido por todas partes.

—Oficialmente, ellos no están relacionados con la familia real, solo son una familia noble. ¿Por qué estáis tan interesados en ellos?

—¿Tienen el derecho a revelar la información concerniente a los titanes dentro de los muros? ¿Son quienes intentan mantener a la gente lejos de los muros usando la religión? ¿Por qué hacen ellos esto en vez de la familia real? —preguntó Levi— Dime todo lo que sepas.

Djel Sannes permaneció en silencio, mirando al suelo. Tras varios segundos sin responder, emitió una débil carcajada. Sus labios se movieron para pronunciar palabra, pero Hange dio un paso al frente.

—Espera. Contestaste muy tarde.

Con los alicates en la mano, Hange abrió a la fuerza la boca del hombre y le extrajo un diente. Sannes gritó por el dolor mientras las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, pero Hange no esperó y le arrancó otro. Sentía ganas de vomitar, pero me mantuve imperturbable, en la misma esquina de la habitación observando la escena con los brazos cruzados.

—Oye, harás que sea incapaz de hablar. No le quites tantos —la regañó Levi.

—Aún tiene algunos.

—¡Nunca he visto a nadie divertirse tanto al torturar a alguien como tú lo haces! —gritó Sannes— ¡Continúa con la tortura! Te gusta mucho, ¿no? Te gusta la violencia, ¿verdad? ¡A mí también! ¡Me excita hacer daño a alguien que no puede defenderse! ¡Ten más diversión conmigo!

Tragué saliva. Mis ojos viajaron hasta Hange y Levi, quienes me daban la espalda en esos momentos. Deseaba ver sus caras, deseaba saber qué estaban pensando. Djel Sannes parecía estar volviéndose loco.

—Como lo has dicho Hange. ¡No tengo remedio! —continuó Sannes— ¡Es por la justicia! ¡Si piensas que todo es fácil, enorgullécete de ser una persona maravillosa! ¡Sois monstruos! ¡Los titanes son más amigables! ¡Pero no me asustáis! Yo tengo... Tengo... Al rey. He protegido al rey todos estos años junto a mis camaradas. Creo en el rey... Y en la seguridad de estos muros. Lo que he hecho hasta ahora... No estoy equivocado —Sannes levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos sobre Hange, Levi y Moblit, quienes estaban frente a él—.Torturadme hasta la muerte. Toda mi vida está cubierta por sangre.

Todos nos quedamos mudos. Hange dejó los alicates sobre la mesa y entonces supe que, en el fondo, se estaba compadeciendo de él.

—Tomemos un descanso —articuló Levi, dando media vuelta. En ese momento, nuestras miradas se encontraron. El moreno levantó las cejas, sorprendido por verme allí. Había estado tan sumergido en aquella tortura que, seguramente, incluso había olvidado que me encontraba ahí— Haz algo y limpia un poco esto —me espetó mientras pasaba por mi lado.

—Echa un vistazo a esa nariz —me susurró Hange antes de salir—. Iremos al plan b. No tardes y no hables con él más de lo necesario.

Asentí, quedándome a solas con Djel Sannes. El hombre tenía la vista puesta sobre el suelo, como si ignorara que yo todavía estaba en la habitación. Me acerqué hasta una de las mesas y cogí algunos materiales que habíamos comprado esa mañana. Limpié la sangre de los alicates y, después, mojé otro de los trapos en agua y la escurrí para que no chorreara. Me acerqué hasta Sannes y, con cuidado, le tomé de la barbilla para que levantara el rostro y así poder limpiarle la sangre.

—¿Eres tú su arma secreta? —me preguntó mientras pasaba con cuidado el trapo por su rostro magullado— Te he visto ahí, en una esquina, observando con atención lo que me hacían, pero no has hecho nada.

—No soy ningún arma secreta.

—Ni siquiera has parpadeado. ¿Te gusta tanto la violencia como a Hange?

Me giré para enjuagar el trapo. A continuación, me puse unos guantes y volví a tomar el rostro de Sannes para examinarle la nariz. Tal y cómo se apreciaba a simple vista, estaba rota por dos lados. Levanté su rostro y le obligué a mirar hacia arriba. Había que cortar aquella abundante hemorragia.

—¿Qué te parece estar bajo las órdenes de personas como ellos? Nunca les pregunté a mis subordinados. Simplemente hacen lo que les ordeno y nunca cuestionan mis decisiones. Me pregunto si les disgustará, si simplemente me siguen porque no tienen opción.

—Es nuestro trabajo —respondí—. Pero no compare a Hange y a Levi con usted. Ellos imparten la justicia en búsqueda de un mundo más equilibrado y libre. Lo que usted hace, lo que la Primera Brigada hace, es crear un espejismo recortando esa libertad.

Djel Sannes me miró con curiosidad. Había terminado mi trabajo tras parar la hemorragia, así que me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Me paré en la pared, apoyando mi espalda y esperé pacientemente. Unos minutos más tarde, Levi y Hange aparecieron con Ralph, el otro policía militar.

—Camina —insistió Hange—. No tan despacio.

—Qué patético. Has confesado todo después de una sola uña —pronunció Levi entre dientes—. Sannes no tiene uñas. A diferencia de ti.

—A quién le importa —contestó Ralph, un sudor frío deslizando por su frente. Miré de reojo a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Sannes. Tenía que estar escuchando todo aquel teatrillo—. Es su decisión. Por lo que sé, puede morirse. Estaba loco por cosas como el rey y la paz. Era una molestia. Podéis matarlo.

—No hasta que no verifiquemos que lo que dice coincide con lo que nos has dicho —replicó Levi, apretando con un cuchillo en el cuello de Ralph.

—Qué molesto. Todo lo que os dije es cierto —añadió el hombre, leyendo el cuaderno que Hange sostenía. Lo reconocí en seguida. Era el cuaderno sobre el que Moblit había estado escribiendo. Sonreí de medio lado, sintiéndome extrañamente orgullosa de mi compañero—. ¿Tendré una cama en prisión?

—No te preocupes. Y dos comidas al día. Si Sannes confiesa, os pondremos en la misma celda.

En ese preciso instante, sentí pena por Djel Sannes. Porque él pensaba que tenía a sus compañeros de su parte, juntos habían luchado por la paz según él decía y, ahora, estaba escuchando cómo uno de esos compañeros se deshacía de él sin escrúpulos. O, al menos, eso era lo que él creía. Porque todo era una farsa con el objetivo de no tener que torturarlo más.

—Hola, Sannes —Hange abrió la puerta de par en par una vez metieron a Ralph en su celda. Yo seguía apoyada en la pared fuera de la habitación, sin osar moverme—. Daré lo mejor de mí para torturarte.

Fueron solo un par de minutos. Unas palabras más de Hange, una amenaza sobre no volver a utilizar sus testículos y el hombre comenzó a hablar.

—La familia Reiss es la familia real verdadera.

Hubo un silencio absoluto tras aquella frase. Eso era lo que estábamos esperando oír desde el principio, que era posible cambiar al rey sin derramar sangre. Contuve la respiración inmediatamente y escuché todo lo que Djel Sannes comenzó a decir a continuación. Solo cuando terminó, me percaté de que había estado guardando el aliento. Incluso me sobresalté cuando Levi y Hange abandonaron la habitación.

—Encárgate, _ _ _ _ —me ordenó mi capitán, su rostro cansado tras largas horas de interrogatorio—. Después, descansa.

Era mi turno de terminar lo que había empezado. Le coloqué la nariz, haciéndole gritar de nuevo por el dolor. Intenté dejar la zona endurecida e inmovilizada, pero no disponía de los materiales suficientes, así que improvisé con un par de vendas para, después, aplicarle una pomada sobre el resto de zonas de su rostro, ya amoratado, con el objetivo de aliviar el dolor y la hinchazón.

Aunque Hange me dio la orden de descansar lo que quedaba noche, no lo hice. Aburrida de dar vueltas en la cama, terminé por esperar a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña en la que estábamos y, al salir, me percaté de que, aquella noche, no era la única que no podía conciliar el sueño. Keiji estaba también fuera, apoyado contra el muro de piedra que rodeaba la casa. Los dos nos hicimos compañía, en silencio, mientras esperábamos la llegada de Nifa, que había estado transmitiendo a Erwin la información que íbamos obteniendo, quien, al parecer, estaba reunido con Pixis.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, empezó a escucharse movimiento en el interior de la casa. Hange y Moblit la abandonaron apresuradamente, pues la mujer deseaba reunirse con Erwin cuanto antes. Algo debía haber sucedido mientras yo debía estar descansando, pero preferí no preguntar.

—¿Estarás bien quedándote tú en la misión? —me preguntó Moblit, deteniéndose a unos metros de la casa montado ya en su caballo.

—¡Pues claro! —sonreí mientras elevaba mi pulgar.

—Puedo quedarme yo. Acompaña a Hange-san.

—Me parece que te has tomado demasiado en serio eso de que nos cuidemos el uno al otro, ¿no? —sonreí de medio lado, burlona. Moblit rodó los ojos y Keiji nos miró con el ceño fruncido— Tú eres su asistente. No yo. Ve. No hagas esperar más a Hange.

Y, sin más, di una palmada al caballo para que comenzara a galopar. Los despedí con la mano y, una vez se perdieron entre la arboleda, sonreí, pero mi gesto se desvaneció al notar por el rabillo del ojo la ceja enarcada de Keiji. El chico estaba cruzado de brazos y contenía una carcajada, creyendo comprender lo que sucedía entre nosotros.

—No es lo que crees.

—Desde luego —me respondió con sorna, pero preferí no decir nada más.

Pocos minutos después, los miembros de la compañía Reeves llegaron. Con un gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo, pasaron por nuestro lado y llamaron a la muerta, siendo recibidos por Eren y Mikasa.

—Voy a preparar algo caliente para Nifa. No creo que tarde en llegar —me comentó Keiji, siguiéndolos.

Tal y cómo Keiji creía, la figura de Nifa montada a caballo no tardó en distinguirse entre los árboles que nos rodeaban. La chica se bajó del caballo con maestría, aparentemente llena de energía a pesar de haber pasado la noche de un lado para otro.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —anuncié mientras ella se acercaba mostrándome una enorme sonrisa.

Abrí la puerta y las dos nos adentramos en la casa. Al escuchar nuestros pasos, fuimos recibidas por Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Armin y Keiji, quien tendió a nuestra compañera una jarra llena de té caliente.

—Nifa —Levi se acercó hasta la chica—, gracias por hacer las transmisiones durante toda la noche.

—Gracias, capitán.

—Ve y diles a todos lo que Erwin dijo.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó Nifa, mirando de reojo a los miembros de la compañía Reeves, quienes estaban sentados en sillas colocadas por la habitación.

—Ellos son de la compañía Reeves. Habla.

—No hay problema. Me marcho si es necesario, señor —Dimo Reeves se levantó.

—No. Quédate y escucha —Levi se puso frente al hombre—. Es lo que acordamos, ¿no? No ocultar nada. Estoy confiando en vosotros.

—¿Uh? ¿Entonces confías en alguien como mi hijo, que llegó hoy? —Dimo Reeves revolvió el cabello de un joven pecoso que había sentado a su derecha.

—Si es de la corporación Reeves, entonces sí —Levi deslizó su mirada hacia el muchacho—. Flegel, ¿cierto? Bienvenido.

—Eres… Levi, ¿verdad? —replicó el chico— Si vas a darme la bienvenida, ¿no deberías ofrecerme algo de té?

Levi se mantuvo impasible mientras el resto de los allí presentes abrimos las bocas de par en par por la contestación del muchacho. No obstante, antes de que el capitán pudiera responder, Dimo Reeves puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y lo obligó a agachar la cabeza.

—Me disculpo… He estado hablando con él sobre las funciones con la intención de que él, algún día, se haga cargo. Ha sido mimado, así que aún actúa como un niño. Nos iremos y después nos diréis qué necesitáis.

—No —sentenció Levi—. Esto no solo concierne a la corporación Reeves, también al destino del mundo. Es por eso que vuestra fuerza y confianza son muy importantes.

—Entendido —Dimo soltó a su hijo—. Continúe, por favor.

—Bien— Nifa comenzó a hablar cuando Levi la miró de reojo—. Entonces a lo que respecta a Historia ascendiendo al trono como reina…

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Historia se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Reina? —preguntó Eren a la vez que se formaba un gigante signo de interrogación en los rostros del resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Capitán Levi? —Nifa y el resto de miembros del escuadrón de Hange clavamos nuestros ojos sobre el moreno, quien chasqueó la lengua y miró para otro lado.

—¿¡No se lo has dicho!? —me crucé de brazos indignada. Todos sabían que me habría gustado decírselo, pero, como soldado raso, no me correspondía compartir información tan importante, así que había cedido a Levi el honor.

—He descuidado contárselo a mi escuadrón —Levi desvió su mirada al suelo, evitando encontrarse con nuestros ojos recriminatorios—. Parece que la actual casa Fritz está haciéndose pasar por la verdadera familia real. La verdadera familia real es la familia Reiss.

Las caras de los miembros del escuadrón de Levi quedaron descompuestas. Pero no más que la de Historia, cuyos ojos prácticamente se salían de sus órbitas.

—Escuché algo sobre permitir ascender a Historia al trono como reina, pero —Armin levantó la mano para hablar— ¿ese es el objetivo principal de esta misión?

—Exacto —respondió Levi con franqueza—. Historia. Tu opinión.

—Yo… —la voz de la chica temblaba—. Es imposible… No puedo…

—¿No? Bueno, después de todo no hay muchas personas que respondan "Sí, está bien" de inmediato. Pero nada de eso es importante —Levi se acercó hasta Historia, rompiendo la escasa distancia que les separaba. Lucía imponente y casi podía percibirse un aura oscura a su alrededor—. Hazlo.

—N-No podría… Hacerlo.

—¿No lo quieres? —preguntó Levi, su voz prácticamente ronca.

—Yo… No… No podría.

—Entendido —Levi tomó a Historia del cuello de su camisa y la elevó en el aire como si fuera un trozo de papel—. Entonces huye.

—¡Capitán Levi!

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? —grité.

—Huye de nosotros con todas tus fuerzas. Y nosotros usaremos todas nuestras fuerzas para capturarte y hacerte obedecer. Parece que es tu destino.

—Capitán… —insistió Nifa, agarrándome por el brazo al ver que estaba dispuesta a tirarme encima de Levi para sacarle los ojos si era necesario.

—Si no te gusta, entonces pelea —continuó Levi, ajeno a lo que le rodeaba—. Trata de vencerme.

—¡Déjala! —insistí.

Y, entonces, Levi la soltó. Historia cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose sus manos a su cuello dolorido. Sabía de primera mano lo que era ser prácticamente estrangulada por Levi, así que, junto a Armin y Sasha, me agaché para ver cómo se encontraba.

—No tenías que hacer eso —Jean miró con disgusto a su capitán.

—¿Qué creéis que vais a estar haciendo mañana? —preguntó Levi, girándose hacia nosotros— ¿Qué estaréis comiendo mañana? ¿Que si seréis capaces de dormir mañana? ¿Eso es lo que estáis pensando? ¿Qué esa persona que está a vuestro lado seguirá ahí mañana? —ninguno nos atrevimos a responder aquello, pues tenía razón— Yo no lo creo. Y las personas normales tampoco piensan sobre eso cada día. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no soy normal. Soy una persona irregular y creo que es porque he visto muchas cosas irregulares —los ojos de Levi se posaron momentáneamente sobre mí y sentí un pinchazo en el estómago. Recordé todo lo que Hange me contó sobre él, su cara cuando le mencioné a Farlan y a Isabel. Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome asquerosamente mal conmigo misma—. Pero, si mañana el muro Rose fuera destruido, yo sabría responder mejor que nadie, incluso si ese infierno sucediera mañana. Vosotros lo habéis visto. ¿Quién puede decirme que mañana eso no ocurrirá? Sin embargo, así como nosotros no queremos que pase, hay personas que quieren intervenir en nuestro camino. Estoy conforme con el rol de una persona irregular que, llegado el momento, mataría a otras personas. Porque yo escogería el infierno de personas matando a personas antes que el infierno de titanes matando a personas porque, en este último, no toda la humanidad va a formar parte de ello. No obstante, si somos capaces de tener una verdadera autoridad en este mundo, entonces, tal vez los que han muerto en su lugar puedan sobrevivir. Eso suena bien, ¿no? —Levi hizo una pausa— Es todo por ti, Historia. ¿Vas a seguir? ¿Vas a pelear? Las dos están bien, así que solo escoge una. Pero… —Levi se agachó y tomó a Historia con violencia de la cabeza— ¡NO HAY TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE DECIDE AHORA!

—¡LO HARÉ! —todos contuvimos la respiración al escuchar el grito de Historia— Mi siguiente rol será el de reina, ¿no? Pues lo haré. Por favor, déjamelo a mí.

—De acuerdo. De pie —Levi tomó la mano de Historia y la ayudó a levantarse—. Cuento contigo, Historia.

Levi se giró y nos miró a todos y cada uno de los que allí estábamos, incluidos a los miembros de la compañía Reeves. Buscaba que todos estuviéramos implicados y las expresiones que vio en nuestros rostros deberían de satisfacerle lo suficiente porque caminó hacia la pared y se apoyó en ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nifa, continúa —ordenó.

—Bien —la chica asintió—. Estas son las instrucciones del comandante Erwin.

* * *

 **Ha tenido que pasar un poquito más de un mes para poder actualizar, pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Es larguito, para compensar ;)**

 **catherinearnshaws: Rayis resistió el castigo de Levi, no solo por ser una cabezota, sino que no olvidemos que, en su tiempo como cadete, aspiraba a ser la mejor de su año. Aunque hayan pasado cinco años desde entonces, todavía le tiene que quedar algo de eso xD Cada vez queda menos para que vuelva a aparecer Kenny y puede que él sea la causa por la que rayis y Levi limen asperezas (ahí lo dejo jaja). Evidentemente, habrá una conversación entre ambos, pero prefiero no adelantar nada. Todavía estoy planeándola bien.**

 **Kurt Skellington: Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero publico varios fanfics a la vez y, encima, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en mi vida cotidiana. Espero que el hecho de que este capítulo sea larguito compense.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Siempre te pongo comentarios al final jajaja Ahora en serio, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. No quiero precipitar las cosas con la protagonista porque, por lo que veo en SnK, las relaciones se desarrollan de manera lenta y los personajes se muestran el cariño que se tienen a través de pequeños gestos, por simples miradas o sonrisas. Cosa que veo completamente normal teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que tienen que pasar. Así que quería tomarme mi tiempo en desarrollar la relación de Levi y rayis. Y, como bien dices, no sé cómo se las apañan, pero siempre terminan el uno pegado al otro. Quizás es que su subconsciente les obliga a hacerlo (?)**

 **I' m a Jger: jajaja Me hizo muchísima gracia tu comentario. Esa reacción ha sido más o menos la misma que he recibido por parte de otros lectores. El capítulo anterior os encantó a todos xD**

 **Ilywen: Nah... No creas que a rayis le va a costar tanto enamorarse. Habrá tenido ese problema con Levi, pero, si te das cuenta, cualquier cosa que hace Levi ya está ella ahí para criticarle o recriminárselo. ¿No te parece curioso? Su relación se desarrollará poco a poco, aunque habrá cierto acontecimiento que le dará un empujoncito, pero, aun así, van a tener una relación de lo más extraña. Y dolorosa en cierta medida.**

 **ktsblack31: Vaya, ¡muchas gracias! Me gusta que penséis que el desarrollo de la historia y la relación entre los personajes es realista. Temía que el no precipitar las cosas entre Levi y rayis no gustaría, pero veo que está siendo todo lo contrario.**

 **Ahora que dentro de poco vienen las vacaciones, tendré más tiempo para escribir. Es posible que, a lo largo de las Navidades, tengáis más de un capítulo. Cruzad los dedos porque no prometo nada xD Además, estoy escribiendo un Jearmin AU que no publicaré hasta que no esté completamente terminado. No será muy largo y solo llevo cuatro capítulos escritos hasta la fecha, básicamente porque me estoy tomando mi tiempo en hacerlo bonito. Esos dos se lo merecen 3  
**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

Esperé pacientemente de cuclillas en uno de los tejados. Me coloqué un mechón de pelo rebelde, suelto de la improvisada coleta que me había hecho aquella mañana y que, sin la ayuda de Historia, había sido un completo fracaso. A lo lejos, a unos metros de distancia, podía ver a Levi y Nifa sobre una casa cercana. La chica miraba por una especie de catalejo, seguramente informando a Levi sobre la situación. Las instrucciones del comandante Erwin que nos había transmitido la noche anterior habían sido muy claras, pero no podía evitar sentirme en tensión. Presentía que algo no estaba bien.

 _—_ _El plan comienza hoy —había empezado Nifa su explicación después del incidente entre Levi e Historia, enseñándonos varios papeles con las indicaciones—, cuando Eren e Historia sean entregados por la Corporación Reeves a la Primera Brigada de la Policía Militar. Ésta le dará todo a la Corporación Reeves, desde la ruta hasta las paradas de descanso. Nosotros tomaremos ventaja de eso. Por lo tanto, vamos a entregar a Eren y a Historia a la Policía Militar —la atmósfera era tensa. Podían salir muchas cosas mal de aquel plan—. Y luego, por medio de la Corporación Reeves, los rastrearemos hasta el lugar al que se los hayan llevado, hasta su destino final. Y por destino final el comandante se refiere a Rod Reiss —Nifa sacó un dibujo que colocó en la pared para que todo el mundo lo viera. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, calvo y de ojos grandes y redondos, como los de Historia—. El padre biológico de Historia y, actualmente, la mayor autoridad dentro de los muros. De acuerdo a todos los miembros de la Policía Militar que hemos capturado, todos los oficiales de alto nivel hasta la casa Fritz están bajo su mando._

 _Las bocas de todos se abrieron de par en par. La casa Fritz era la familia real o, al menos, la que creíamos que hasta la fecha que era la verdadera familia real. El hecho de que los Reiss hubieran renunciado al trono, pero manejaran los hilos desde las sombras resultaba muy perturbador._

 _Nifa prosiguió con su explicación. El objetivo de aquella misión era capturar a Rod Reiss y, para ello, en aquella ocasión usaríamos a Historia y Eren como cebo. Erwin Smith quería respuestas. Deseaba saber qué había tras la creación de las murallas, por qué la humanidad debía vivir confinada en ellas, por qué se había privado a los hombres del avance y el desarrollo tecnológico, por qué se mentía a la población. Hasta ese momento, ninguna de esas preguntas se había pasado por mi mente hasta aquellas últimas horas. Por eso sentía que un nuevo mundo, desconocido, se extendía frente a mis ojos._

 _—_ _Finalmente —prosiguió Nifa, finalizando la explicación del plan, que suponía el cambio del orden actual, demostrando la mentira que suponía tener a la casa Fritz como la familia real y coronar en su lugar a Historia—, seremos capaces de avanzar y sellar el muro María._

Aquella misma noche, Eren e Historia habían sido apresados por la Primera Brigada de la Policía Militar. En el proceso, Dimo Reeves había sido asesinado o, al menos, era esa la información que nos había llegado. Desde entonces, no sabíamos nada de su hijo, de quien suponíamos que había huido horrorizado tras presenciar la muerte de su padre.

Aunque nosotros permanecíamos en silencio, esperando pacientemente sobre los tejados, a lo lejos escuchábamos el griterío de las calles. Se estaban repartiendo carteles con la cara de Levi e información detallada sobre cada uno de nosotros y yo solo esperaba que Mikasa, Armin y el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran bien. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba de compañera de Dick, mientras que Keiji estaba abajo, escondido en uno de los callejones. Las instrucciones eran claras: matar o dejar que te maten. Aferré el mango de una de mis espadas con la mano, apretando con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se volvieron de color blanco.

 _Ninguno de nosotros podía conciliar el sueño. A unos metros de la casa, Keiji, Nifa, Dick y yo pasábamos las horas, intentando despejar nuestras mentes._

 _—_ _¿Creéis que arrebatarle la vida a alguien está bien? —pregunté de repente, apoyándome en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Me crucé de brazos. Necesitaba hacer aquella pregunta, pues no dejaba de pasar por mi mente la posibilidad de encontrarme en dicha situación, en la que las únicas opciones son matar o ser matado._

 _Dick, que sostenía un rifle para apuntar a la fila de latas que habíamos colocado en unos troncos para así mejorar nuestra puntería de cara al día siguiente, disparó sin miramientos. Una de las latas de conservas voló en el aire y cayó a unos metros de distancia._

 _—_ _¿En serio soy la única que se lo cuestiona?_ _—enarqué una ceja.  
_

 _—_ _No, no eres la única —me respondió Nifa mientras se acercaba a recoger la lata para colocarla de nuevo sobre el tronco de madera—. Pero nos han preparado para esto._

 _—_ _Nos prepararon para acabar con los titanes. No con personas —fruncí el ceño._

 _—_ _El objetivo no es arrebatar vidas porque sí —intervino Dick, entregándome el rifle para que, en esa ocasión, fuera yo la que probara puntería—. No mataremos a nadie a no ser que sea la última opción que tengamos. Ese no es nuestro estilo, por mucho que los de la Primera Brigada sí quieran acabar con nosotros._

 _Tragué saliva mientras me colocaba en posición. Respiré hondo, reteniendo el aire en mis pulmones y ajusté la puntería. Apreté el gatillo, pero la lata no se movió ni un milímetro. Fallé. Emití un leve gruñido, frustrada ante mi falta de concentración. Podía sentir cómo mis brazos temblaban._

 _—_ _¿Estás preocupada por Moblit? —me preguntó Nifa, mirándome con cierto aire de preocupación en su expresión. Mis labios se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendida._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —mi mirada se dirigió directamente a Keiji— ¿Qué les has dicho exactamente?_

 _—_ _Nada —el chico se rio—. Solo les he contado lo de antes._

 _Rodé los ojos. No era lo que él se pensaba, ni mucho menos. ¿Es que no tenía nada más en lo que ocuparse que meter las narices donde no le llamaban?_

 _—_ _¿En serio? ¿Moblit? —Dick sonrió de medio lado y pude notar por el rabillo del ojo que Nifa se había llevado una mano a la boca, seguramente escondiendo su risa._

 _—_ _¿Y qué tiene de malo? —ya comenzaba a molestarme aquello y fruncí el ceño._

 _—_ _De todos los hombres que hay en la legión, jamás habría pensado que podrías fijarte en alguien como Moblit —confesó Nifa._

 _—_ _¿Alguien como Moblit?_

 _—_ _Bueno… Digamos que no es el tipo de novio que querría para mí —Nifa se rascó la nuca avergonzada—. Vive en un estado constante de nervios por culpa de la capitán. Es hasta contagioso._

 _—_ _Es entregado —corregí, colocándome de nuevo en posición—. Y es una buena persona._

 _—_ _Se preocupa por ti y quiere protegerte. Es normal que digas eso —Keiji se cruzó de brazos._

 _Fruncí el ceño de nuevo. Guiñé mi ojo izquierdo y tomé aire de nuevo, aguantándolo en los pulmones. Recordé la petición de la madre de Moblit, su deseo de que cuidáramos el uno del otro teniendo un trabajo tan peligroso y, además, recordé mi promesa. Rocé con mi dedo el gatillo, moviendo ligeramente el rifle antes de apretar y disparar. Con un sonido seco, la bala pegó en el centro de una de aquellas latas, haciéndola saltar por los aires._

 _—_ _Llegado el momento, lo haría —tendí el rifle hacia Nifa o Keiji para que uno de los cogiera. Ambos me miraron atónitos—. Mataría a alguien mañana mismo si eso significara que yo voy a seguir viviendo._

 _Porque no podía permitirme morir. Sabía que Moblit nunca se lo perdonaría, no cuando le había prometido que todo estaría bien._

La atmósfera se sentía pesada. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, a mi derecha, estaba Dick, de cuclillas sobre el tejado. Agudicé los sentidos, pues todo estaba tranquilo. Quizás demasiado. No había nada de movimiento a nuestro alrededor y, aunque eso me inquietaba, una parte de mí se alegraba de que todo estuviera saliendo con suficiente normalidad.

Como miembro del escuadrón de Hange, Levi me había dado las mismas instrucciones que al resto de mis compañeros y, como tal, debía ir con el grupo. Notaba que no le hacía especial ilusión que me encontrara allí y me había dejado bastante claro aquella madrugada que no quería a alguien que atrasara la misión. No quería verme dudar. Y no iba a hacerlo. Durante la noche anterior había reflexionado mucho y había comenzado a comprender que debía hacer sacrificios si deseaba seguir cumpliendo objetivos junto a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. No sería un trabajo agradecido, tendría remordimientos, pero era mejor que no verlo para contarlo. Tenía a mi madre y a mi hermano que me esperaban en casa. Ellos merecían un mundo mejor y un sistema que asegurara su seguridad y unas condiciones de vida medianamente normales.

BANG

Me vi sacada a la fuerza de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. ¿Había sido eso un disparo?

BANG

¿Era ese el cuerpo de Nifa, caído sobre el tejado de enfrente? ¿Pero dónde estaba Levi?

BANG

Mi cara se vio salpicada. Fueron cuestión de segundos, los suficientes como para girar levemente mi rostro y ver el cuerpo de Dick, inerte sobre el tejado en el que estábamos, sus sesos esparcidos y parte de ellos en mi rostro. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, horrorizada ante semejante escena, pero no grité, sino que me arrastré hasta llegar a la chimenea.

BANG

Una bala rozó mi oreja izquierda. Me apoyé contra la chimenea, mirando a mi alrededor y buscando algún sitio en el que poder refugiarme. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habían muerto todos? ¿Dónde estaba Levi?

Busqué con la mirada. Sobre el tejado de al lado vi la figura de un hombre, que, por el momento, me pareció desconocida. Estaba justo de espaldas a mí, por lo que éste no podía verme y yo no podía apreciar su rostro. No obstante, rápidamente reconocí el sombrero que portaba sobre la cabeza y mi mente viajó unos días tras, a Trost. El mercado. Mi respiración se agitó y entré en pánico. Conocía a aquel hombre.

—Sigues siendo igual de escurridiza.

Giré levemente mi cabeza hacia la derecha al escuchar una voz a mi espalda. Asomado por la chimenea, había un joven de pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Estaba diferente, más adulto y con los rasgos algo más marcados, pero seguía siendo él.

—A-Alphonse… —murmuré, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se detenía.

—Me alegro de verte, _ _ _ _ —sonrió con inocencia—. Siento que nuestro encuentro haya tenido que ser tan corto —añadió, apuntándome con una pistola.

 **...**

—Están metiendo los ataúdes en el carro. Ya no hay duda —informó Nifa mientras miraba a través de un pequeño catalejo.

—Si no son unos pervertidos a los que les va dormir con cadáveres, esos son los militares de la Primera Brigada y dentro de los ataúdes están Eren e Historia.

—Por poco les perdemos de vista, ¿eh? —Nifa sonrió— Es una suerte que calculara que pasarían por esta calle y se les ocurriera adelantarse, capitán.

—Mmm… —Levi reflexionó unos segundos— Pero hay algo extraño. Son más diestros de lo que ha sido hasta ahora la Primera Brigada —sus ojos se movieron hacia un tejado cercano, donde Dick y _ _ _ _ esperaban instrucciones, tal y cómo les había ordenado—. Adivinaron que Reeves estaba confabulando con nosotros, así que piensan como yo —hizo una pausa—. O, mejor dicho, él piensa como yo.

—¿Él? —Nifa apartó su ojo del catalejo para mirar al moreno sorprendida.

—¿Conoces a Kenny 'El destripador'?

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Nifa se abrieron de par en par— ¿Aquel asesino en masa de la capital? Dicen que degolló a más de cien policías militares que intentaban capturarle. Pero solo es una leyenda muy popular de hace varias decenas de años.

—Ese hombre existe y es todo verdad.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Cuando era un crío, viví durante un tiempo con él.

—¿P-Por qué me sale ahora con eso, capitán? Me extraña que esté para bromas en un momento así, capitán.

Pero no lo estaba.

Levi guardó silencio, dejando que Nifa siguiera con su trabajo. Nadie le creería, pero todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de Kenny 'El destripador'. Había influido en su forma de pensar. De él aprendió que debía seguir sigilosamente en grupo, por delante y por detrás, desde un lugar alto y con buena vista.

—¡Nifa! —gritó al divisar por el rabillo de su ojo una figura acercándose.

BANG

Levi extendió su brazo hacia la derecha para empujar a Nifa, pero ya era tarde.

BANG

Levi se agachó, esquivando la bala. De un salto, se metió detrás de la chimenea, escuchando una serie de disparos más. Intentó mantener la calma, pero resultaba difícil cuando pudo ver, no solo la cabeza de Nifa destrozada por la bala, sino que también podía ver desde aquella distancia el cuerpo de Dick sobre el tejado de la casa contigua. En el callejón seguramente estaría el cadáver de Keiji, pero faltaba alguien sobre aquel tejado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sintió los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. ¿Dónde se había metido esa idiota? ¿Es que se había marchado? ¿Es que quizás conocía aquella emboscada? ¿Les había traicionado? La idea de una huida por su parte hacía que su estómago se retorciera, furioso.

—¿Qué tal, Levi? —Levi conocía a la perfección aquella profunda voz— Cuánto has crecido.

Levi tensó la mandíbula. Tras escuchar un par de pasos sobre las tejas, la figura de Kenny cruzó el aire. El hombre le apuntaba con dos pistolas, sujeto al tejado por un gancho que salía de su cinturón, lo que le permitió llevar a cabo aquella maniobra.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado —Levi desenvainó sus espadas—, Kenny —y las lanzó contra él.

Aquello pilló desprevenido a Kenny. Una de las espadas golpeó en su mano izquierda, por lo que se vio obligado a soltar el arma si no quería perder la extremidad al ser cortada por la afilada hoja. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y, sin dudar, apretó el gatillo de la pistola que sujetaba con la derecha. Levi se agachó, quitándose en el proceso su capa para despistar visualmente a Kenny. Y surtió efecto. La bala pegó en la chimenea, desprendiendo algunos fragmentos de piedra que cayeron sobre Levi.

Aprovechando la confusión, Levi se movió. Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente sobre el cuerpo de Nifa, inerte sobre el tejado. La parte superior de su cabeza estaba destrozada y un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por el tejado, cayendo gota a gota contra el suelo. Sintió náuseas. Nifa era joven y le habían arrebatado su futuro.

—Así que huyes, ¿eh?

Levi maldijo por lo bajo. Kenny era capaz de adivinarle todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Cómo demonios era posible? Y, más importante, ¿cómo es que alguien como él estaba en la Policía Militar?

Saltó del tejado, usando los ganchos para desplazarse entre los edificios. No obstante, su atención se vio atraída por algo de movimiento que captó a su izquierda. _¿_ _ _ _?_ , pensó al ver cómo una capa, con las alas de la libertad a la espalda, placaba a otro soldado. Sí… Tenía que ser ella. Una parte de él se sintió aliviado. Porque estaba bien. Porque la había juzgado. Ella no les había traicionado. Estaba luchando por vivir. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había distraído. A su espalda, le perseguían varios policías militares.

Ese desgraciado le había tendido una emboscada.

 **...**

Mientras Alphonse sacaba la pistola para apuntarme con ella, mi cuerpo actuó por su cuenta. Mis piernas tomaron impulso, extendí mis bazos hacia el frente y plaqué a Alphonse. Caí sobre él, quien intentó zafarse de mi cuerpo. Yo era mucho más ligera que él, así que no le costaría trabajo apartarme con un solo manotazo. No obstante, mi mente y mi cuerpo se movían a tanta velocidad que era incapaz de procesar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Con un gesto rápido de muñeca, me desabroché la capa y la coloqué sobre la cara de Alphonse para que no pudiera ver con exactitud dónde me encontraba. A continuación, tomé la mano que sujetaba el arma, intentando arrebatársela, pero el cerró su puño alrededor de ella con fuerza. Los dos forcejeamos durante varios segundos, disparando la pistola en varias ocasiones. Las balas volaron en varias direcciones mientras los dos rodábamos por el tejado.

Alphonse se puso rápidamente en pie aprovechando que había conseguido una posición algo más ventajosa y tomó de su cinturón, lo que supuse que sería otro cartucho de balas. Haciendo uso del tiempo que aquella acción me permitía ganar, le propiné una patada voladora que golpeó en su mano. El arma, ya cargada, salió despedida hacia la izquierda, quedando al borde del tejado de la casa sobre la que estábamos peleando. Alphonse me maldijo, aunque no podía escuchar nada que no fueran los propios latidos de mi corazón, desbocado por la adrenalina.

Los dos dudamos por unos instantes e, intentando utilizar mis buenos reflejos, me moví hacia mi derecha. Di un salto para alcanzar el arma y ponerle de una vez por todas fin a aquello, pero, como si Alphonse pudiera leer mi pensamiento, fue él quien, en aquella ocasión, realizó un placaje. Sentí cómo mis costillas crujían y tosí por la fuerza empleada. Había sido una estúpida. Cuando éramos reclutas, habíamos peleado muchas veces. Debía haber aprendido que, si algo se le daba bien a Alphonse, era analizar a sus oponentes y prever lo que estos iban a hacer a continuación. Seguramente todavía se acordaba de que mi punto fuerte eran los reflejos y supo adelantarse a mi movimiento.

Ahora era él el que estaba sobre mí. Colocó ambas manos sobre mi cuello y comenzó a ejercer fuerza sobre él con sus pulgares. Abrí la boca, intentando que el aire entrara en mis pulmones, pero me resultaba imposible. Me estaba asfixiando.

—Has jodido mis planes —farfulló entre dientes—. Se suponía que debía ir con el resto a por el enano ese del capitán Levi, pero tú tenías que resistirte. Joder, _ _ _ _. Dame un respiro.

Mis pataleos eran inútiles. De mi garganta solo salían una especie de gruñidos ahogados, roncos, que indicaban el daño que sus manos estaban produciendo en mi garganta. Extendí ambos brazos hacia los lados, sintiendo cómo iba perdiendo fuerzas y mi visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa. Palpé con mi mano derecha en el tejado, buscando algo a lo que aferrarme, algo que me diera una simple señal de que podía seguir con vida. Porque no pensaba morir. No estaba en mis planes morir aquel día y mucho menos en aquel lugar.

Aferré con fuerza una de las tejas. Tiré de ella al sentir que estaba floja y terminó por desprenderse. Sacando fuerzas de donde ni siquiera las tenía, golpeé a Alphonse con ella en la cabeza. Aquello hizo que el chico me soltara emitiendo un gruñido de dolor. Se retiró de encima mío y yo rodé por el tejado, dando bocanadas de aire y llevando mis manos a mi cuello dolorido. A mi lado, Alphonse estaba a cuatro patas, con una mano justo en el lado en el que le había golpeado, la sangre deslizándose entre sus dedos.

Me sentía agotada, pero también sabía que aquello no era suficiente. Alphonse estaba dispuesto a acabar conmigo. Era una persona completamente distinta. No era el chico que había conocido hacía cinco años cuando comenzamos nuestra formación y, por eso, no sentía que me uniera a él ninguna especie de lazos.

A duras penas me incorporé. La pistola seguía en el mismo sitio, al borde del tejado. Solo tenía que dar dos zancadas y sería mía. Así todo iba a acabar. Di la primera, pero, a la segunda, Alphonse me derribó de nuevo.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, redondos, y llenos de un odio que no llegaba a comprender.

Alphonse me sujetó del brazo, pero, con agilidad, me deshice de su agarre. Ambos nos quedamos de pie, uno frente al otro, en posición de ataque. De repente, Alphonse sonrió de medio lado y corrió hacia la pistola. Él estaba algo más cerca del arma que yo. Pero no iba a rendirme tan fácil. De un salto y le propiné una patada en la espalda. Inmediatamente, Alphonse se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo su pie contra mi cara, pero me agaché lo justo para que éste solo me rozara. Lancé un puñetazo que Alphonse detuvo agarrándome la mano y apretó con fuerza. Tensé la mandíbula, resistiendo el dolor que sus uñas me producían al clavarse contra mi carne y me lancé hacia atrás cuando levantó su pierna para darme un rodillazo en el estómago. Rodé hacia atrás, habiendo esquivado el golpe, pero, al incorporarme, me percaté de que le había dejado espacio suficiente para coger la pistola.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, activé mis ganchos, clavándose en el tejado de al lado. Tenía todas las de perder en aquella ocasión y era momento de huir. Si me movía de forma errática entre los edificios, sería mucho más difícil para Alphonse apuntar y disparar. Salté al vacío y giré en el aire, soltando los ganchos para girar hacia la derecha.

BANG

Escuché el disparo a mi espalda, pero no me había dado. ¿Verdad? Oí un ruido metálico. En unos segundos, escuché una pequeña explosión y sentí un dolor punzante en mi muslo derecho. Intenté darle a mi equipo más gas para impulsarme, pero era inútil. No funcionaba. Entré en pánico al ver la nube blanca de vapor que ascendía por mi lado derecho. Estaba a una altura considerable e iba a caer al suelo. Extendí mis ganchos para aferrarme al menos a uno de los tejados e intentar agarrarme, pero reaccioné tarde y caí, golpeando la parte superior de mi cabeza contra el filo del tejado. Un suspiro se escapó de mi boca. Aturdida, extendí los brazos, intentando agarrarme a algo, pero me deslicé y sentí que caía al vacío. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no llegó a tocar nunca el suelo.

Tosí al sentir un fuerte impacto en el abdomen. No obstante, en seguida noté el fuerte brazo de alguien cargándome sobre su hombro. Mi cabeza estaba boca abajo y lo único que podía apreciar era la espalda de la persona que me había rescatado en el aire. Intenté levantar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, pero estaba mareada por el golpe en la cabeza y sentía ganas de vomitar por el incesante dolor en mi pierna. El ruido de varios equipos tridimensionales estaba por todas partes y, aunque deseaba defenderme, temerosa de que pudiera tratarse de alguien de la Policía Militar, estaba tan aturdida y confusa que me resultaba imposible.

Sentí más disparos y, después, el sonido que hace la carne al ser cortada. De repente, la persona que me llevaba como si fuera una especie de saco me agarró con ambos brazos y me cambió de posición. Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y el otro por mi espalda, sosteniéndome de frente. Levanté los ojos, notando cómo todo se movía a mi alrededor, pero, aun así, fui capaz de distinguir el mentón de Levi. Era él el que había evitado que cayera contra el suelo desde el tejado. Él me había salvado.

—Tú, bastarda —dijo, mirándome de reojo—. Ni se te ocurra morir en mis brazos.

—La gente no muere por esto, idiota —articulé a duras penas, luchando por mantener el conocimiento. No sé si sería por el golpe en la cabeza, pero me pareció que las comisuras de los labios de Levi se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

De repente, Levi se posó sobre algo. Aunque se había detenido, seguíamos en movimiento. Noté el ruido de las ruedas y los cascos de caballos contra el asfalto.

—¿Capitán?

¿Era esa la voz de Armin?

—No persigáis al carro de los ataúdes.

—¿Qué?

—Descubrieron nuestro plan por completo —informó Levi—. Abandonad a Eren y a Historia por ahora. La meta del enemigo es usar a esos dos como carnada y luego eliminar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento aquí, de un solo golpe. Definitivamente habrá enemigos esperándonos adelante —Levi me dejó cuidadosamente en el carro, obligándome a permanecer tumbada—. Armin, ve hacia el lado izquierdo y toma la ruta más corta hacia las llanuras.

—¡Sí!

—Sasha y Connie están a cargo de llevarse los caballos lo más rápido posible.

—¡Sí! —gritaron ambos al unísono.

—Jean, prepárate para una pelea de disparos en el carro.

—Yo le ayudaré —balbuceé, incorporándome en el carro.

—Tú no.

—¡Estás herida! —exclamó Jean al ver, seguramente, el hilo de sangre que caía por mi frente y mi equipo de maniobras tridimensionales destrozado.

—Estoy bien. Ha sido solo un golpe tonto. Puedo pelear.

Había estado practicando tiros la noche anterior, habían asesinado a sangre fría a mis compañeros y habían estado a punto de matarme a mí. Iba a hacérselo pagar. Me puse en pie, pero, tan pronto como lo hice, el mundo dio vueltas a mi alrededor y perdí el equilibro. Antes de caer hacia atrás, Levi me sujetó de nuevo, agarrándome de la cintura con delicadeza. Mis piernas fallaron y me aferré a su cuello, apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho. A pesar del ruido, a pesar de que nos estaban pisando los talones, me pareció escuchar los latidos de su corazón y, lentamente, sentí que todo lo que me rodeaba se desvanecía.

—¡_ _ _ _! —aquella era la voz de Armin o, al menos, eso me parecía, puesto que sonaba lejana.

—Idiota —aquella era la voz de Levi, sin ninguna duda.

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¡Feliz año a todos! Regreso con un capítulo un poquito más corto de lo normal, pero espero que os haya gustado. Hay mucha acción y, decidme, ¿qué os ha parecido ese momento con Levi? Muajajajaja Sé que a más de una le va a gustar xD También espero que todo haya quedado claro. Las dos partes en cursiva son flashbacks y, además, hay una pequeña parte del capítulo narrada por Levi. Ha sido una pequeña sorpresita.**

 **catherinearnshaws: Ahí tienes a Kenny. Toda su parte ha sido canónica, pero en un futuro pondré cositas de mi cosecha. Y hasta ahí puedo leer. He avanzado bastante con mi fanfic del Jearmin jaja Estoy ya escribiendo el capítulo 11 y creo que rondará los 20 capítulos en total. Estoy, en general, bastante orgullosa de lo que estoy escribiendo. No soy muy de parejas en SnK, pero la relación de esos dos me encanta, ya sea de una forma romántica o más amistosa.**

 **Kurt Skellington: Wattpad últimamente va fatal -.- A mí me pasa lo mismo y más de una vez no me muestra los capítulos enteros. Pero, en fin, suerte que los puedes leer también por aquí.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Moblit y rayis tendrán una relación especial. Ella, evidentemente, estará enamorada de Levi, pero Moblit es su amigo, es alguien que la cuida, que se preocupa por ella y alguien en quien sabe que puede confiar y alguien a quien siempre va a tener a su lado. ¿Qué Moblit pueda sentir algo más por ella? Eso lo dejo a vuestro criterio. Pero, esperad, porque habrá más cosas entre estos dos en un futuro. Tengo muuuuchas cosas planeadas que sé que os van a dejar con la boca abierta xD**

 **ktsblack31: Estáis todas muy sorprendidas por lo de Moblit, pero me alegro de que os guste jajaja Ay Kenny... No sabe lo que ha provocado entre Levi y rayis ;)**

 **Como veis, no he podido actualizar antes y me ha llevado un mes subir este capítulo, pero he estado muy liada. No sé cuándo subiré el siguiente, pero ya sabéis que, aunque tarde, siempre actualizo. Me gusta mucho escribir esta historia :)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	19. XIX

**XIX**

Me sentía como si hubiera dormido durante años. Me revolví en las sábanas, sintiendo cómo la oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse como humo negro. Mi piel estaba perlada en sudor, ardiendo, pero mis manos temblando de frío. Tenía también una incesante punzada de dolor en mi cabeza. Era como si me hubieran golpeado en repetidas ocasiones con un martillo. Deseaba abrir mis ojos, pero lo único que podía hacer era continuar tumbada, lentamente recuperando la consciencia. En ese momento, entré en pánico. Desorientada, incapaz de comprender lo que me estaba pasando. Mi mente se aceleró, intentando analizar mis recuerdos para poder responder a las preguntas que se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Me sentí aliviada al escuchar la voz de Sasha cerca, como un susurro. Desperté abruptamente, mis manos cerradas, apretadas en puños, bajo las sábanas. A pesar de la intensa luz, mis ojos trabajaron rápido, haciendo que las formas que mis ojos captaban comenzaran a volverse cada vez más nítidas. Una cama. Un pequeño armario. Ninguna ventana. Un candelabro ascendía al lado de una mesilla.

Una figura, que capté a través del rabillo de mi ojo derecho, se acercó a mí. Era Sasha. La muchacha de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta se echó hacia delante, sentándose en el borde de la silla sobre la que estaba.

—Oh, me alegro de que hayas despertado —parpadeé confusa, intentando concentrarme en el rostro de una Sasha que me miraba con cierto aire de preocupación—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como una mierda —respondí sincera, sorprendida incluso por mi propia respuesta.

Me forcé a sentarme sobre la cama, apoyando mi espalda en la pared y estirando mis brazos y piernas. Mis músculos estaban doloridos y atrofiados, como si hubiera pasado años postrada en aquella cama. Aproveché la ocasión para fijarme en la chica. Todavía llevaba su uniforme puesto, pequeñas partículas de suciedad impregnadas en la tela. Eso significaba que no había estado inconsciente tanto como pensaba, puesto que la misión de alcanzar a Rod Reiss debía seguir en marcha.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté con la voz ronca, mi garganta seca. Sasha frunció ligeramente el ceño, mostrando una preocupación que no me resultó agradable.

—¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó la muchacha. Sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa, intentando recordar. Sabía que la Policía Militar nos había tendido una emboscada. Mis compañeros del escuadrón de Hange habían sido asesinados. Había peleado con Alphonse y había intentado escapar. Después de eso, todo era confuso para mí y solo existía el vacío. Sasha leyó mi expresión fácilmente y continuó— Fuiste atacada por un miembro de la Policía Militar. Te disparó y la bala atravesó uno de los cilindros de gas, provocando una explosión. Al parecer, intentaste aferrarte a un tejado para no caer, pero te golpeaste la cabeza. El capitán Levi te rescató y te llevó hasta nosotros, pero te desmayaste.

Instintivamente, me giré hacia mi derecha, sintiendo en el acto una punzada de dolor en mi pierna derecha. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que, bajo las sábanas, estaba en ropa interior. Mi muslo derecho estaba vendado. Pequeños flashes de lo que había sucedido se dispararon en mi mente. No podía reconocer caras, todo eran figuras borrosas. Había perdido ante Alphonse, solo me quedaba la huida y decidí saltar. Había pensado que la bala no me había dado cuando escuché el disparo y me había sentido confusa, entré en pánico, cuando mi Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales dejó de funcionar, ya que no llegaba a comprender por qué.

Un poco de rojo captó mi atención. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se había deslizado hasta mi cuello, pero la sangre estaba ya seca. Seguí con la yema de mis dedos el áspero trazo hasta que llegué hasta la frente. Algo pegajoso había en la parte frontal, justo donde nacía mi cabello, en el centro de la frente.

—Tienes algunas heridas en tu pierna, donde explotó el cilindro —Sasha me tendió un pañuelo—. Nos asustamos muchísimo cuando te vimos. Tenías bastante sangre en tu rostro.

—No era mía —murmuré, llevando mis dedos a mi mejilla, justo en el lugar en el que había sentido que impactaban los sesos de Dick tras ser disparado en la cabeza.

—Y-Ya… No dimos cuenta cuando te limpiamos—Sasha agachó la cabeza. Seguramente ya sabría lo que les había sucedido a Keiji, Dick y Nifa—. Mikasa me ayudó a curarte. Vimos que la herida en tu frente no era profunda, así que no te hemos dado puntos —explicó—. El capitán Levi ha recomendado que deberías ducharte lo más pronto posible, ya que no hemos podido limpiarte nosotras toda la sangre por completo. No querrás que nada se infecte.

Asentí, curvando ligeramente mis labios hacia arriba. Nos enseñaban lo básico de primeros auxilios durante nuestra etapa como cadetes, pero tenía la esperanza de que algo de lo que les había explicado alguna vez les hubiera llegado.

—Tuviste mucha suerte de que el capitán Levi estuviera allí cuando pasó —continuó la chica, alcanzándome un vaso de agua—. Estabas sangrando mucho, incluso cuando regresamos aquí. Fue capaz de traerte hasta nuestro nuevo escondite, pero, gracias a Dios, lucía peor de lo que en realidad era. ¡Oh! Y estamos en una casa abandonada en medio del bosque. El capitán creyó que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí antes de que recuperaras la consciencia. No podemos regresar a nuestra anterior ubicación.

Rodé los ojos mientras me llevaba el vaso a la boca, sintiendo el frescor del agua cayendo por mi garganta. Aquello era típico de Levi. Me sentía como una prisionera.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la misión?

—Se adelantaron a nuestros movimientos. El capitán Levi ordenó la retirada y dejó que se llevaran a Eren y a Historia.

Sentí cómo la ira me invadía. El plan no había salido según lo previsto y, seguramente, yo habría terminado siendo una carga para todos. Y tenía que haber sido precisamente yo, también, la que terminara herida.

—No te preocupes. El capitán ya tiene un plan.

Emitiendo unos gruñidos, comencé a mover mis piernas, sentándome en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Sasha—. ¡Tienes que quedarte en la cama! ¡Podrías abrir la herida en tu pierna!

—Estoy bien, Sasha.

Mi voz estaba algo temblorosa mientras ponía ambos pies descalzos en el frío suelo. Mi pierna dolía, pero eso no iba a impedir que me moviera. No iba a ser un lastre para el equipo, no cuando mis compañeros de escuadrón habían sido asesinados. Tenía que hacer algo. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el resto se jugaba la vida.

Tomé mi ropa, sucia y con manchas de sangre, y comencé a vestirme bajo la mirada atónita de Sasha. Trastabillando, arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas? —la voz de Sasha sonó a mi espalda.

—Necesito algo de aire.

Para cuando Sasha quiso alcanzarme, yo ya había salido por la puerta.

Me costó más de lo previsto salir fuera. Por mucho que dijera estar bien, todavía me sentía un poco aturdida, así que me resultó más difícil de lo que debería caminar por la estancia, especialmente cuando la mayoría de los tablones de madera del suelo estaban sueltos. Mi sentido del olfato, despertado a un gran nivel tras horas de pérdida de consciencia, captó el olor de la humedad acumulada en las paredes. No podía entender por qué Levi había pensado que aquel era mejor lugar para mí. Ese sitio era un foco de infecciones.

Tras salir de la casa, afortunadamente sin ser percibida por nadie, caminé hacia los árboles que la rodeaban, buscando un recoveco lo más parecido posible al claro en el que habíamos practicado nuestra puntería la noche anterior, donde había pasado mis últimos momentos junto a ellos. Necesitaba un lugar en el que estar sola. En el que poder despedir a mi manera a los que ya no estaban.

Intenté ignorar el dolor en mi pierna, pero de mi boca solo podían salir maldiciones por todo el tiempo que me estaba llevando llegar hasta mi destino. Era un milagro que no me hubiera caído todavía, pero supongo que era demasiado testaruda como para reconocer que necesitaba ayuda en esos momentos. El cielo se había teñido de tonos naranjas y violetas, el sol comenzando a ocultarse por el horizonte. Aun así, seguía haciendo una temperatura cálida, más que agradable para la época del año.

Cuando llegué al pequeño claro, me quité la chaqueta, dejándola caer sobre el suelo. Lentamente, me acerqué hasta un enorme árbol y apoyé mi espalda en su tronco, agachando la cabeza con pesadumbre, pero incapaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima. Permanecí en silencio, roto a lo lejos por la suave brisa entre las ramas o el crujir de hojas bajo las pisadas de pequeños animales.

—Deberías estar descansando.

Sonreí de medio lado. Ahí estaba, como siempre, la voz de mi conciencia diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer, invitándome a ser la persona políticamente correcta que siempre había sido. Pero suponía que, en realidad, aquello no iba conmigo. Me había dado cuenta de eso desde que me decidí a cambiar de facción. Había sido muy cansado fingir todos estos años, ser perfecta, ser un orgullo para mis superiores en las Tropas Estacionarias, pero ahora me sentía libre de verdad.

De repente, di un respingo. Tras varios segundos, caí en la cuenta de que aquella voz no provenía de mi propia mente, sino que ya la conocía. Giré mi rostro hacia la izquierda, captando la figura de Levi caminando hacia mí. Contuve el aliento, intentando pensar en una forma agradable de dirigirme al moreno después de lo que había hecho por mí.

—¿Me has seguido? —ladré. Bueno, supongo que ser agradable con Levi no era lo mío. Pero lo había intentado.

Su falta de respuesta fue suficiente para saber que era afirmativa. Pensaba que había salido de la casa sin ser vista, pero me temo que había fallado también en aquella misión. Levi se acercó aún más, parándose justo frente a mí.

—Diste un susto de muerte a mi escuadrón. Casi se cagan en los pantalones —hizo una pausa—. Sasha fue, quizás, la que más se asustó. Mikasa tuvo que tranquilizarla.

Creo que podía imaginarme de qué manera Mikasa había tranquilizado a Sasha...

—Siento todos los inconvenientes causados, señor —me disculpé, sonando mucho más afable de lo que me esperaba—. Las heridas no han sido tan graves como parecían, pero la próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

—Deberías —Levi asintió. Ambos guardamos silencio, observándonos con atención en un ambiente incómodo hasta que él se atrevió a hablar de nuevo—. Y ahora que estás aquí, ¿qué pretendes escondiéndote en estos árboles?

Pensé que la pregunta era más bien retórica, que no necesitaba respuesta y, a decir verdad, tampoco me apetecía darle una. Seguí a Levi con la mirada. El moreno se apoyó también en un árbol cercano y se cruzó de brazos. Sus afilados ojos me estudiaron con intensidad, sus labios dibujando una mueca que no invitaba a llevarle la contraria. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de sus musculosos brazos. Levi era bajito, pero podía apostar a que no había ningún gramo de grasa en su cuerpo, todo él estaría formado por puro musculo firmemente trabajado.

—¿Me has oído, bastarda? Tienes sangre —miré mi pierna derecha. Efectivamente, el pantalón del uniforme estaba tornándose de nuevo de color rojo, tiñéndose de nuevo sobre la sangre ya seca—. Regresa de una maldita vez y báñate.

Mi mano se movió inconscientemente hacia mi muslo. Contuve una carcajada. Me resultaba ridículo que, tras lo sucia que estaba mi ropa, Levi fuera capaz de distinguir la sangre fresca.

—Después de eso, vete a dormir. Necesitas descansar. Nosotros nos-

—Ya he dormido suficiente —le corté—. Voy a continuar con la misión.

Mi mente no trabajaba tan rápido como de costumbre. Todavía estaba débil, y no venía solo por el golpe, sino que había algo más, pero no deseaba regresar a ese cobertizo. Definitivamente, entrar a la legión me había cambiado. Jamás, estando en las Tropas Estacionarias, habría desobedecido órdenes. Y lo mejor de todo es que, en ese instante, ni siquiera me preocupaba estar faltándole el respeto a un superior. Levi ya me había molestado suficiente. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que lo único que quería es que me dejara a solas?

—Tú... Tú también tienes un poco de sangre —murmuré al ver la manga derecha de su camiseta ligeramente manchada.

Levi permaneció en silencio. Su expresión no cambió, pero sus ojos brillaron en algo que pareció sorprenderle. Chasqueó la lengua y miró para otro lado. Su gesto, habitual en él, hizo que en aquella ocasión incendiara mis mejillas.

—¿Es que eres idiota? —farfulló.

Fruncí el ceño, molesta ante su respuesta. Lo que yo no sabía en ese momento es lo preocupado que Levi había estado por mí y lo sumamente desconcertado que le dejaba el hecho de que yo, estando herida, hubiera pensado más en él que en mí misma.

—Está bien —me atreví a decir—. Me daré una ducha. Pero, después, te echaré un vistazo al corte que tienes en el brazo. Si sigue sangrando es porque es más profundo de lo que parece y necesitarás puntos. ¿Trato hecho? —sonreí.

—Trato hecho —respondió, curvando ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible.

Me incorporé de nuevo y di la espalda a Levi. Caminé con un poco de dificultad para regresar hasta nuestro improvisado cuartel.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, _ _ _ _ —me detuve inmediatamente al escuchar la profunda voz de Levi a mi espalda. Giré levemente mi rostro para observarle por encima del hombro—. Sigue así.

Levi había sonado diferente. Más suave. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía y mis ojos se abrían de par en par, ligeramente iluminados ante el regalo que suponían para mí esas palabras de Levi. Finalmente, asentí, sin poder ocultar lo feliz que me sentía, ignorando por un momento lo mucho que la mirada de Levi expresaba en aquellos momentos, simplemente por verme plena y reconocida por él.

Cuando regresé a la desvencijada cabaña de madera, Sasha ya no estaba en su interior, pero me percaté de que había dejado un barreño con agua preparada al lado de la oxidada bañera. En mi rostro se dibujó una muestra de disgusto, pero, aun así, me desvestí y, de pie, me eché un poco de agua por encima. Tomé la pastilla de jabón que había en un extremo y froté con ella sobre las heridas, asegurándome de limpiar bien en el proceso la sangre seca. Sonreí al observar con cautela las puntadas que Mikasa y Sasha habían dado sobre la parte posterior de mi muslo derecho para cerrar la herida, más profunda de lo que a simple vista parecía, y tuve cuidado de no estropear su minucioso trabajo. Lavé mi cabello, peleándome con los trozos de sangre seca y suciedad enredados en mi pelo y, tras varios minutos en los que tuve que armarme de paciencia, volvió a la normalidad. Finalmente, me aclaré y sequé mi cuerpo con una sábana que me habían dejado doblada sobre una de las estropeadas y carcomidas sillas de madera. Lamentablemente, no tenía ropa de recambio, así que, después de volver a vendar mi pierna, me vestí de nuevo con el uniforme.

Una vez vestida, volví a enrollar vendas en la zona de mi pierna afectada, por encima de la tela del pantalón. Apreté en esta ocasión un poco más las vendas, a sabiendas de que aquello no era del todo bueno. Sin embargo, no sabía si tendríamos que volver a usar los Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales y quería proteger los puntos y el empeoramiento de mi herida ante el contacto de las correas, que siempre nos dejaban marcas en la piel, ya que debían ir sumamente ajustadas para darnos la mayor seguridad posible en nuestros movimientos.

Al salir de la cabaña, vislumbré a lo lejos a Mikasa, de pie tras un Armin de cuclillas junto a un árbol. Les observé en silencio hasta que me percaté de que la chica estaba consolando al rubio, que parecía haber vomitado sobre la maleza. Tragué saliva, un huracán de imágenes desagradables invadiendo mi cabeza que no dejaba de hacer suposiciones sobre lo que habría sucedido mientras yo había estado inconsciente y que había dejado a Armin ese estado.

Giré sobre mí misma y di la vuelta a la caballa para descubrir en su parte trasera un establo, el doble de grande que el cobertizo. Abrí la puerta para entrar y, tan pronto como lo hice, me encontré con los ojos de Connie y Sasha sobre mí.

—¡Estás bien! —suspiró el chico de alivio mientras acariciaba a uno de los caballos.

—Te has bañado —añadió Sasha al percatarse de que mi pelo estaba mojado.

—S-Sí —tomé un mechón de mi cada vez más largo cabello.

—Déjame —Sasha se acercó hasta mí—. Te lo recogeré y así no te molestará. Además, por la noche refresca. Cogerás un resfriado con el pelo mojado.

Me senté sobre una caja de madera mientras la chica me manipulaba el pelo. A través de mi rabillo del ojo, me percaté de que Jean estaba sentado en un rincón. Nuestros ojos se encontraron momentáneamente, pero el chico apartó rápidamente la mirada y miró al suelo, visiblemente disgustado. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

De uno de los cajones reservados para los caballos apareció Levi. Sasha exclamó satisfecha que había terminado y palpé mi pelo, notando una coleta alta.

—Gracias —sonreí mientras la muchacha me devolvía la sonrisa—. No me he olvidado de ti —inmediatamente después mi atención se volvió contra Levi. El moreno me miró con indiferencia.

—Ya lo sé. Eres demasiado cabezota para eso.

—Siéntate —me puse en pie y señalé la caja sobre la que había estado sentado. Tras chasquear la lengua, Levi me hizo caso de mala gana—. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a eso.

Sin darle ninguna instrucción, Levi se desabrochó la camisa de su uniforme, se la quitó y se la entregó a Sasha. Parpadeé confusa por su actitud, pues solo era necesario que se la desabrochara lo justo para poder sacar el brazo por ella y, por otra parte, me sentí de lo más impresionada al poder ser testigo de la cantidad de músculos definidos en su cuerpo. Tal y cómo me imaginaba, en ese cuerpo de un metro sesenta no debía haber ni un solo gramo de grasa.

Con delicadeza, posé la yema de mis dedos sobre su piel. Era cálida y, ante el contacto de mis fríos dedos, sentí que su fino vello se erizaba. Acerqué mi rostro a la herida y, con mis dedos, palpé la zona, asegurándome de no tocar la parte afectada. Era como había sospechado. Tenía un corte muy profundo.

—Sasha —la chica dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre—, necesito una aguja e hilo para coser. Tendrás que quemar la aguja, ya que es necesario esterilizarla.

—Hay un poco de grasa en la habitación. Con una cerilla será suficiente, ya que aún no hemos encendido ningún fuego.

—Muy bien —asentí, por lo que la chica se apresuró a completar su tarea—. Connie —el chico asomó su cabeza entre el montón de paja—, tráeme una toalla o un trozo de tela limpio. Sé que este sitio está sucio, pero busca. Y, también, necesito agua y jabón.

El chico simplemente salió corriendo por la puerta. Esperé pacientemente a que regresaran y, tan solo un par de minutos después, la puerta del establo volvió a abrirse. Era demasiado pronto para que volvieran, así que no me sorprendí al ver a Mikasa. La muchacha nos dedicó una escueta mirada de reojo mientras se acercaba a la esquina en la que estaba Jean.

—Cambio de guardia —Mikasa le entregó el rifle a Jean. Después de aquello, ambos susurraron un par de frases que no alcancé a escuchar y, a continuación, Jean se puso en pie y abandonó el establo en silencio, su rostro descompuesto.

—Mikasa, busca algo de leña. Prepararemos algo para comer —ordenó Levi.

Levi y yo no permanecimos mucho tiempo a solas cuando Mikasa salió, ya que la puerta del estalo volvió a abrirse de par en par y Connie y Sasha entraron dando carcajadas, haciendo que Levi les dedicara una mirada de reprobación que les enmudeció al acto. No debía molestar a los caballos después del estrés sufrido durante el día.

Me lavé las manos con el agua y el jabón. A continuación, tomé el trozo de tela y lo mojé también, comenzando a limpiar la herida. Lo idóneo habría sido tener alcohol con el que desinfectarla, pero debía conformarme con lo que tenía.

A pesar de hurgar en la herida, Levi ni siquiera se inmutó. Sasha me tendió la aguja con cuidado y Connie cortó un trozo de hilo que me entregó para que pudiera hilarla. Una vez dentro, junté con ambos dedos la carne separada y comencé a coser bajo la atenta mirada de ambos chicos.

—Podéis iros —habló Levi, su mirada fija en el suelo—. Mikasa ha ido a por algo de leña. Ayudadla. Hay que encender una hoguera.

—¡Sí, capitán! —exclamaron los dos al unísono para, acto seguido, girar sobre sus talones y abandonar el establo.

Aquella era una de las pocas veces en las que me había quedado a solas con Levi. Me concentré en mi tarea, intentando ignorar el incómodo silencio que Sasha y Connie habían dejado en su ausencia.

—¿T-Te duele? —pregunté en un susurro, con la voz más temblorosa de lo que me esperaba.

—No. Está bien.

No podía verle el rostro, pero me habría gustado. No estaba tenso, a pesar de que su postura podía indicar lo contrario. Tenía ambos codos apoyados en sus muslos y la cabeza ligeramente agachada, haciendo que su flequillo cayera ligeramente sobre sus ojos.

—L-Lo conocía. Al chico que me atacó—insistí, sin saber muy bien por qué pretendía contarle a Levi todo aquello—. Alphonse Wilder... —sonreí con nostalgia— Éramos amigos, estuvimos juntos durante nuestros tres años de formación y hoy ha intentado matarme. No le ha importado nada de nada nuestra amistad como reclutas.

—¿Es que no puedes quedarte callada ni un minuto?

Me mordí el labio y agaché la vista. Era una idiota por pensar que podría empezar a llevarme bien con Levi. Hablar para romper la incomodidad que sentía no era la solución.

—No he dicho tampoco que te calles —farfulló de repente.  
—N-No sé qué más decir —parpadeé confusa. Levi era de lo más extraño.

—¿Siempre tienes esa enorme bocaza abierta para decir alguna estupidez y justo ahora no tienes nada que decir?

Levi chasqueó la lengua, así que ideé algo rápido con lo que poder iniciar una conversación mientras terminaba de cerrar su herida.

—Siento lo que dije aquella vez —susurré tras varios segundos de reflexión—. Siento haber dicho todas esas cosas tan horribles sobre Farlan e Isabel. No debí...

—Está bien —contestó Levi tras una larga pausa.

—No. No lo está.

—Lo estará si no vuelves a sacar el tema.

Corté el hilo tras asegurarme de que la herida estaba bien cerrada y rebusqué con la mirada en el establo. Encontré su camisa apoyada en la puerta de uno de los cajones para los caballos, así que estiré el brazo y la cogí para devolvérsela.

—Ya está.

Le tendí la camisa, pero Levi permaneció en la misma posición, sin moverse. Dudé unos instantes. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Abrí la boca para hablar, pero el moreno se me adelantó.

—Esos mocosos te tienen mucho cariño —me vi incapaz de responder nada. A qué venía todo aquello?—. Estaban muy preocupados por ti.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que pasó mientras estuve inconsciente? —tras decir Levi aquello, recordé que todos habían estado muy extraños y sabía que yo no era el motivo.

—La Policía Militar nos persiguió. Uno de sus miembros saltó al carro, justo sobre ti, pero no se paró ni siquiera a mirarte. Sacó una pistola y apuntó a Jean. Pero él no se atrevió a disparar y, de no ser por Armin, Jean no estaría ahora aquí. Armin salvó la vida a Jean arrebatándole la vida de un balazo a esa chica de la Policía Militar

—Oh Dios mío... —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ahora entendía por qué Armin estaba vomitado fuera, por qué Jean tenía su rostro desencajado— Eso es horrible. Tienen solo quince años.

—Hay que hacerlo. Era su vida o la de ella.

—Lo sé, pero... —me mordí el labio. Mi menté se vio abrumada por la enorme cantidad de imágenes que se agolpaban en mi mente, imágenes sobre mi última noche con el resto de mis compañeros de escuadrón— Armin no estaba preparado para matar.

—Ni él ni nadie.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —susurré. La noche anterior estaba determinada a arrebatar una vida si era necesario. Durante mi enfrentamiento con Alphonse, me había aferrado a la vida, había luchado. Y volvería a hacerlo, incluso apretaría el gatillo—. Yo lo haría si fuera necesario —no sabía cómo demonios me las apañaba, pero siempre terminaba hablando de mí, a riesgo de que Levi me viera como una egocéntrica.

—No hables tan a la ligera, idiota.

—¿Es que tú has matado a muchas personas? —cuestioné, poniéndome a la defensiva. Pensaba que, una vez más, Levi me estaba subestimando. Sin embargo, rápidamente me percaté de que no era eso lo que debía estar pasando por su mente. Algo le inquietaba y quería saber el qué. Deseaba acceder a esa parte de Levi desconocida—Levi —mi voz sonó suave—, ¿pasa algo?

Indecisa, extendí mi brazo hacia él. Los dedos de mi mano derecha temblaron, sintiéndome insegura en la presencia del capitán. Deseaba poner mi mano en su hombro para confortarle, pero, tan pronto como las yemas de mis dedos rozaron su piel, me arrepentí de mi atrevimiento y retiré mi mano. No obstante, en un rápido gesto, Levi la tomó, pillándome desprevenida. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza mi mano y yo me quedé paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar ante la intensidad de gesto. No se giró, ni siquiera para mirarme. Sus ojos permanecieron fijados sobre el suelo, pero la firmeza con la que me agarraba la mano hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

—Levi —mi voz sonó quebrada, no porque me hiciera daño, sino porque no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo.

—_ _ _ _ —la puerta del establo se abrió y Sasha asomó la cabeza por entre la rendija, ya que no la abrió por completo—, ¿has terminado ya?

—S-Sí —tartamudeé al sentir cómo Levi aflojaba su agarre y regresaba a su posición inicial. Inmediatamente, sentí mi mano fría.

—¿Puedes venir a ayudarnos? Connie ha pensado que sería una buena idea hacer un poco de caldo para acompañar los trozos de pan que tenemos.

—Buena idea —sonreí, tendiendo de nuevo la camisa a Levi quien, en esta ocasión, sí que la aceptó—. Veamos qué podemos hacer.

Al salir del establo a duras penas, pretendiendo fingir que no tenía dolor en mi pierna, Sasha me llevó hasta la pequeña hoguera que habían encendido. Habían colocado unas ramas algo más gruesas de pie, apoyadas las unas contra las otras formando una estructura de la que colgaba un diminuto caldero atado con un alambre.

—Connie ha encontrado esto en el cobertizo—me explicó Sasha.

Me agaché despacio, poniéndome de cuclillas. El sistema era bastante bueno y Connie ya se había ocupado del caldero echando algo de agua en el que poder cocer lo que se nos ocurriera.

—¿Pero creéis que es bueno encender un fuego? —cuestioné. El humo atraería a la Policía Militar.

—Ha sido idea del capitán —Sasha se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco creo que corramos mucho peligro —añadió Connie—. Nos desplazamos lo más al este posible por órdenes del capitán durante la retirada.

Abrí ligeramente la boca, sorprendida. Eso quería decir que estábamos más lejos todavía de nuestro objetivo.

—Lo que creo que el capitán Levi está haciendo es atraer a la Policía Militar hacia nosotros. Seguramente habrá algunos miembros patrullando alrededor del bosque para encontrarnos —me giré para captar a Mikasa detrás nuestra.

No quise insistir mucho más en el asunto, ya que era evidente que, tras pasar unas horas inconsciente, me había perdido muchas cosas. Lo mejor era esperar instrucciones del propio Levi cuando llegara el momento.

Tras deliberar durante varios minutos, conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que debíamos echar al caldo. Finalmente, cuando el sol ya había caído y la noche nos había engullido por completo, haciendo del bosque un lugar mucho más tenebroso y peligroso, rebuscamos en el cobertizo algunas tazas. Evidentemente, estaban sucias, así que, con un estropajo, froté para sacar toda la suciedad para poder servirnos el caldo en ellas.

Pasé mis manos por la taza metálica, calentando mis dedos. Me la llevé a la boca para dar un pequeño sorbo y, aunque el caldo era de lo más insípido, mi cuerpo, que comenzaba a destemplarse ante la repentina bajada de temperaturas con la desaparición del sol, lo agradeció al instante.

Sasha se encargó de devorar su parte para sustituir a Jean durante la cena. Una vez terminó, la chica se levantó y prácticamente le arrebató el arma de las manos a su compañero, quien se sentó junto a la hoguera, entre Levi y Armin. Me percaté de que, en ningún momento, Jean se atrevió a mirar a su compañero y recordé lo que Levi me había contado. Los remordimientos debían estar matando a ambos.

—¿Qué pasa, Armin? ¿Es que no puedes comer en un establo tan sucio? —Levi rompió el silencio incómodo. El moreno ya había terminado su ración de comida y estaba sentado sobre el suelo con su brazo izquierdo apoyado en su rodilla. Al preguntar aquello, desvié mi mirada hacia Armin. No había tocado su comida.

—No es eso —susurró el chico.

Todos le observamos en silencio. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban fijos sobre las llamas de la hoguera. Aquella respuesta pareció satisfacer a Levi, quien se llevó de nuevo a la boca su taza para dar otro sorbo al caldo.

—Jean —Armin había vuelto a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hay algo que no entiendo —todos miramos con curiosidad al rubio—. Cuando iba a sacar el arma, francamente, creí que no me daría tiempo. Lo siento, pero... La otra persona te estaba apuntando ya y aun así... ¿Cómo es que he sido yo el primero en disparar?

Connie y yo intercambiamos miradas de incredulidad. En el rostro del chico se dibujó una mueca de disgusto, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo. El miembro de la Policía Militar al que Armin había matado tenía que haber dudado a la hora de disparar. Por eso le dio tiempo a sacar su arma y a apuntar con ella. No había otra explicación.

—Pues... Uh... —Jean comenzó a balbucear. Armin era demasiado listo y observador como para no haberse dado cuenta de esa detalle, pero seguramente quería escucharlo de la boca de alguien para confirmarlo.

—¿Jean? —insistió el rubio. No obstante, Jean le dedicó una mirada a Armin que no llegué a percibir del todo bien dadas las sombras que las llamas proyectaban sobre su rostro, pero sí me percaté de que los ojos de Armin brillaron con un extraño fulgor lleno de arrepentimiento y dolor, como si solo por ese intercambio de miradas que había durado un par de segundos se hubieran dicho todo lo que no se atrevían e expresar en voz alta. Finalmente, Jean apartó la mirada y emitió un suspiro, su voz temblorosa.

—Ella vaciló un instante en disparar, ¿no es cierto? —Levi se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo que todos estábamos pensando.

—¿Eh? —los ojos de Armin se abrieron en par, su rostro estaba desencajado ante la idea de que había matado a alguien sin ni siquiera dudar.

—Lo siento, Armin —se disculpó Jean—. Tenía que haber disparado yo.

—Entonces, es cierto —murmuró Armin—. Seguro que la chica que he matado era una buena persona. Seguro que era mucho más humana que yo —tragué saliva, sin saber qué decir para hacer sentir mejor a Armin. Jean, en cambio, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el rubio siguió hablando—. Porque yo he apretado el gatillo en seguida —sus ojos parecía que querían salirse de sus órbitas—. Yo-

—Armin —Levi intervino—. Ya te has ensuciado las manos. No podrás volver a ser el mismo —Armin abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué le dices eso? —le defendió Mikasa.

—Acepta tu nuevo yo. Si siguieras con las manos limpias, Jean no estaría aquí. Si apretaste el gatillo en seguida, es porque iba a matar a tu compañero —explicó Levi—. Tú eres perspicaz, Armin. Comprendiste que en esa situación no podías dejar las cosas a medias. Sabías que, si perdíamos el material, los caballos y a los compañeros, ya no habría esperanza para el futuro. Armin, si no te hubieras ensuciado las manos, no estaríamos aquí —hizo una breve pausa—. Gracias.

Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de Levi. Qué equivocada había estado siempre. Al principio, me parecía alguien carente de emociones, pero, tras trabajar con él, estaba viendo un parte desconocida en él. Se preocupaba por los suyos.

—Capitán Levi —intervino Jean—, creía que su forma de actuar era errónea. O eso quería creer. Porque me daba miedo matar a un hombre —por la expresión de Connie, el chico debía estar pensando lo mismo y apostaba a que Sasha se sentía igual—. Era yo quien estaba equivocado —su mirada se ensombreció—. La próxima vez, juro que dispararé.

Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago al ver la expresión, llena de determinación y rabia, del muchacho. Me pregunté si aquellos ojos, si aquella mirada, habían sido los mismos con los que yo me había dirigido a mis compañeros de escuadrón la noche anterior. Me pregunté si Jean y yo habíamos llegado al mismo punto de maneras diferentes, pero, al fin y al cabo, con el objetivo de proteger a aquellos que nos importaban.

—Sí. Tu indulgencia nos ha puesto en peligro.

—Ya. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Jean ante Levi—. Pero eso ocurrió allí. Ahora es una historia diferente.

—Yo no digo qué es lo correcto, porque no lo sé —aclaró Levi—. ¿Pero de verdad crees que estabas realmente equivocado?

Los allí presentes, alrededor de la hoguera, abrimos la boca de par en par. ¿Hasta qué punto estábamos dispuestos a abandonar nuestra humanidad?

* * *

 **¡Holi, holi! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ya que ha habido más interacciones entre Levi y rayis, que creo que hacía falta. Por otra parte, quería aclarar que, el hecho de que haya un cobertizo junto al establo es cosa mía. En la historia canon están simplemente en un establo y, si recordáis, es la Sasha la que cose a nuestro Levi descamisado (¿sois conscientes de que eso lo veremos ya animado en unos meses? muajajaja)**

 **Kurt Skellington : Omg, ¿en serio gritaste de la emoción al ver que había publicado? jajaja Espero que también gritaras de la emoción al leer el capítulo xD Y sí, era un poco corto, pero este es más largo también. Así compenso.**

 **catherinearnshaws: Moblit es un cuqui y se merece todo el amor del mundo. Es extraño que le tenga tanto cariño cuando ha sido un personaje con poquísimas intervenciones, pero supongo que soy muy rara xD Con toda la parte de Alphonse sufrí un poco para redactarla porque podía ver imágenes en mi cabeza, muy exactas, sobre lo que quería que pasara, pero escribirlo resultó muy diferente. Espero haberle dado la precisión que pretendía. Por otra parte, desde la última vez, he escrito solo un capítulo de mi Jearmin, ya que los que los fanfics que tengo en publicación actualmente son la prioridad, y creo que se va a extender más de lo que pensaba, pero, cuando esté, os avisaré por aquí.**

 **ktsblack31: No sé si habrá momentazos tan espectaculares como el del capítulo anterior, pero lo que sí sucederá es un acercamiento entre ambos. Espero que ya se haya notado en este, ¿no? xD Y por supuesto que he visto ese maravilloso tráiler. ¡Menudo regalo de Navidad! Grité como una fangirl loca cuando lo vi. La animación es una pasada.**

 **Memerememe: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! No tengo intenciones de abandonar esta historia porque me encanta escribirla, así que podéis estar tranquilas ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	20. XX

**XX**

Las siguientes horas fueron una auténtica locura. Como bien creía Mikasa, Levi ya tenía un plan para contraatacar. A sabiendas de que la Policía Militar debía estar inspeccionando los alrededores para encontrarnos, decidimos ponérselo algo fácil. No obstante, el objetivo no era que nos atraparan, sino atraparlos a ellos. Levi pretendía que nos infiltráramos en sus filas. Esa era la única forma de poder saber dónde estaban Eren e Historia y poder adelantarnos a sus movimientos.

Armin hizo de carnada. El rubio se acercó al río para coger algo de agua. A solas. O, al menos, eso fue lo que creyeron la pareja de policías militares que se atrevieron a detenerle. De lo alto de los árboles, Mikasa y Levi los asaltaron aprovechando esa distracción, inmovilizándolos inmediatamente. Solo entonces el resto pudimos salir de nuestros escondites, aunque Connie permaneció en lo alto de un árbol para asegurarse de que nadie descubría nuestra posición.

Aquellos policías eran simples reclutas. Como siempre, los más jóvenes eran los que se ocupaban del trabajo duro.

Una vez los inmovilizamos, Mikasa y Armin se pusieron sus chaquetas y capas. El plan estaba saliendo según lo previsto y, sin embargo, el chico habló.

—¡Dejadme que colabore con vosotros! —gritó— ¡Si se trata de corregir las injusticias de este mundo, haré lo que sea! ¡Dejad que yo me ocupe de sonsacar algo a la Policía Central! ¡Será mucho más seguro que un disfraz!

Un silencio se estableció entre nosotros. No dábamos crédito y mucho menos su compañera, que le miraba con sus ojos prácticamente fuera de las órbitas.

—¿Tú de qué vas? —preguntó Levi, trasladando al muchacho seguramente lo mismo que se nos estaba pasando a todos por la mente.

El chico insistió, pero Levi ordenó a Sasha que les atara por el bosque para que pudiéramos continuar con la misión. Sin embargo, Jean se ofreció para llevar a cabo aquella tarea. El chico tardó en volver más de lo previsto y, cuando lo hizo, regresó acompañado de nuevo de los dos jóvenes policías. Al parecer, Jean confiaba en el muchacho, llamado Marlo, y, tras realizar una prueba para asegurarse de que iba en serio, Jean le pidió al capitán Levi que modificaran el plan.

Y así se hizo.

Marlo, de hecho, nos indicó con exactitud dónde estaba el cuartel central de la Policía Militar. Una vez nos reveló toda la información, les dejamos que se macharan, desarmados en medio del bosque. Tendríamos tiempo para desplazarnos hasta el lugar hasta que ellos encontraran el camino de vuelta y vieran a alguien a quien poderle explicar lo que había sucedido en caso de que todo fuera una mentira.

Tras agradecer a Jean lo realizado hasta el momento, Levi nos instó a ser los primeros en atacar. No obstante, antes de asaltar el cuartel, se giró hacia mí.

—Tú, no —abrí la boca para replicar, pero él se me adelantó—. Estás herida. Puedes retrasarnos y ponerte en peligro.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? —protesté. Levi tenía razón, una herida en la pierna no me permitía luchar en las mejores condiciones, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados tampoco.

—Búscanos un carro —sentenció el capitán—. Te acompañará Armin —hizo una pausa—. Y no dejes que te vuelvan a herir —sentenció, dándome la espalda. Curvé la comisura de mis labios ligeramente hacia arriba y asentí, a pesar de que él no podía verme.

Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente al edificio, prácticamente ocultos entre la maleza, cada uno tomamos caminos separados. Armin y yo nos desplazamos hacia la derecha. El rubio iba delante mía, ya que yo iba más atrasada por las malditas punzadas que de vez en cuando sentía en la parte posterior de mi muslo derecho.

Gracias a la inteligencia y el nivel estratégico de Armin, pudimos llegar hasta los establos sin tener que disparar a nadie, aunque tardamos más de lo que deberíamos. Por otra parte, el caos que el resto de nuestros compañeros estaba armando en el interior del cuartel nos dio una gran ventaja, ya que toda la atención estaba puesta sobre ellos y no sobre nosotros. Aunque me seguía pareciendo extraño que nuestro camino hasta allí estuviera siendo tan tranquilo.

—Coge dos de los caballos y ponles las riendas. Yo intentaré sacar de ahí ese carro —me indicó Armin.

Abrí el primer portón de uno de cajones del establo y me acerqué a uno de los animales, un caballo de pelo blanco. Lentamente, extendí mi brazo hacia él y le acaricié el cuello. Cuando el animal pareció más tranquilo, nervioso con anterioridad seguramente porque intuía que algo no iba bien, tomé las riendas y le preparé. Cuando tiré de él y le saqué del interior del cajón, Armin ya nos esperaba con un pequeño carro de madera. El chico tomó el caballo y comenzó a ajustar las correas para atarlo al carro. Mientras tanto, yo debía ir a por el segundo caballo, peo me detuve y observé a nuestro alrededor, pendiente de que no apareciera ninguna visita indeseada.

BANG

El caballo relinchó, asustado por el ruido. Armin se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos mientras se agachaba para protegerse del disparo. Cuando notó que no había más movimiento, se incorporó para encontrarme a su lado, intentando calmar al caballo. Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, sobre todo cuando, tras unos montones de alfalfa, vislumbró unos pies.

—Había que hacerlo —le dije mientras acariciaba al caballo—. Era él o nosotros.

Yo todavía sostenía el arma en alto, apuntando en aquella dirección. Habían sido solo milésimas de segundo y no había dudado ni por un solo instante. En todo momento me había parecido que todo estaba muy tranquilo, quizás demasiado. Y ahí fue cuando lo vi. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero me había parecido vislumbrar una sombra tras un montón de paja. Y no lo pensé dos veces. Desenfundé el arma y apreté el gatillo, sentenciando con una puntería prodigiosa. Estaba convencida de que aquel policía nos había estado siguiendo en todo momento, esperando el momento preciso para apuntarnos con su arma y matarnos. Pero no iba a permitírselo. No si yo podía impedírselo antes.

Armin no se atrevió a decirme nada. El chico me ayudó a subir al carro tras preparar al segundo animal y, después, él se montó en uno de ellos, poniéndonos en marcha para recoger al resto.

—Por cierto, Armin —le comenté—. Esto no se lo cuentes a nadie.

El muchacho me miró por encima del hombro, interrogante, pero, tras segundos de falta de respuesta, asintió. No quería que nadie más se enterara de que había cometido, posiblemente, mi primer asesinado. Había matado a alguien. Me senté en el carro, dándole la espalda a Armin y sacando mi arma para asegurarme, una vez más, de que nadie ponía en peligro nuestras vidas.

No sé si fue la adrenalina, pero, a pesar de haber arrebatado una vida, me sentía bien conmigo misma. Seguramente esa persona no habría dudado en apretar el gatillo. Si, por ejemplo, su objetivo era Armin, no podíamos permitirnos perder a alguien como el rubio. Su mente valía demasiado. Era consciente de que más tarde tendría remordimientos, por eso me repetía una y otra vez que, lo que había hecho, lo había hecho en defensa propia.

Tuvimos que esperar unos minutos, alerta, hasta que todos aparecieron junto al carro. En él, Levi subió a empujones a un hombre que supuse que sería el líder de todos los soldados que se encontraban en el interior del cuartel. Nos alejamos unos cuantos kilómetros de la zona y, cuando nos detuvimos de nuevo, ocultos una vez más tras la maleza, Levi tiró al hombre de una patada del carro. Éste quedó sentado contra un árbol.

—Me gusta tu bigote —Levi se fue acercando hasta él, amenazador—. ¿Dónde están Eren y Christa? —se puso de cuclillas frente a él para que sus rostros quedaran más o menos a la misma altura.

—¿Habéis matado a mis hombres? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Por desgracia, tus hombres no vendrán a salvarte. Matarles era demasiada molestia. Lo que he hecho es que no puedan andar bien por mucho tiempo. Así estarán un tiempo sin poder usar a la Policía Militar.

Durante aquellas palabras de Levi, Armin me miró preocupado. Por unos instantes, nuestros ojos se cruzaron, pero, después, miré para otro lado. Había disparado en defensa propia.

—Qué valientes —el hombre rio—. Cualquiera puede dárselas de héroe rajando a todo policía militar que se encuentre, pero en esa mansión también había empleados que no saben nada. Seguro que algunos están entre los que habéis herido sin reflexionar.

—¿Ah, sí? —Levi tenía un tono monótono y aburrido— Siento haberles molestado.

Y, entonces, le propinó una patada en la boca. Di un respingo ante el movimiento repentino y la violencia de éste. No era una visión agradable.

—Sí. Me dan mucha pena —añadió Levi de forma condescendiente—. Pero me da más pena tu boca. Será mejor que la uses mientras aún puedas hablar bien —presionó con la punta de su bota todavía más—. ¿Dónde están Eren y Christa? —insistió, apartando su bota de la boca del hombre. Éste tosió y escupió dientes y sangre, manchando toda su mandíbula.

—Es inútil —el policía se intentó limpiar la sangre con el dorso de su mano—. No importa lo que hicierais. Ahora lo único que podéis hacer los soldados del cuerpo de exploración es... ¡Es huir de un lado para otro entre los muros y sobrevivir a duras penas hundidos en la mierda! ¡Y encima habéis abandonado a vuestros compañeros! ¡Si no os presentáis, ejecutarán a los soldados de las Tropas de Reconocimiento que están prisioneros! Pensando en lo que habéis hecho, es el castigo que os merecéis. Y todo el mundo lo aprueba. Y el primero en morir será el mayor responsable de las Tropas de Reconocimiento —hizo una pausa—. Erwin Smith.

Fruncí el ceño. Mis ojos se desviaron automáticamente hacia Levi. El capitán permanecía en silencio. No obstante, sabía que aquellas palabras no le habían hecho ni pizca de gracia. Sus ojos se mostraban sombríos.

—Pero si os entregáis diciendo que lo habéis hecho todo —prosiguió el hombre—, por vuestra cuenta, supongo que se salvarán —un silencio pesado se estableció en el ambiente durante varios segundos—. ¿Lo has entendido, Levi? —comenzó a ponerse en pie— Eso es lo único que puedes hacer —posó sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno—. Usar tu vida para salvar la de tus compañeros. Nada más. Yo hablaré en tu favor. Si lo hago, todo irá bien.

—No. Creo que paso —replicó Levi sin más—. Dónde están Eren y Christa.

—Vaya. ¿Dejarás morir a tus compañeros para morir inútilmente? Veo que os unen unos vínculos muy fuertes... —ironizó el tipo.

—Verás... Hay algo prioritario a las vidas de los miembros de la legión —Levi le tomó del brazo y, en un movimiento rápido, inmovilizó al hombre, poniéndole contra el árbol—. Y nosotros somos los imbéciles que se reúnen aun sabiéndolo. Ahora bien, no creo que, solo por nuestras cabezas, la monarquía deje escapar esta gran ocasión para exterminar al cuerpo de exploración —Levi presionó en el brazo, provocando un gemido en el policía—. Y esto es por no haber contestado a la pregunta antes —con un movimiento brusco, subió el brazo del tipo, que crujió. Éste gritó por el dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo—. Qué escandaloso eres —el capitán le miró con desprecio—. Dime dónde están Eren y Christa.

—¡No lo sé! ¡De verdad que no nos dejan saber nada más! —gritó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor— ¡Kenny Ackerman es muy precavido!

—¿Ackerman? —todos nos giramos para mirar a una Mikasa que parecía confundida— ¿Así se apellida Kenny?

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunté a Levi frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No obstante, el moreno no me contestó, ni siquiera me miró.

—Sí, pero... —le respondió el hombre.

—Ya. Seguro que él no os lo ha dicho. Y menos si es importante —prosiguió Levi—. Pero alguna idea tendrás, ¿no? —Levi comenzó a darle patadas en la espalda.

—¡Para!

—¿Harás un esfuerzo hasta recordarlo? —prosiguió con el castigo, ignorando las súplicas del hombre— Aún te quedan muchos huesos —añadió, su voz ronca y tenebrosa.

—N-No lo dirás en serio... —los ojos del policía se abrieron de par en par, aterrado ante la amenaza de Levi.

—Quizás —susurró amenazador.

—¡Alguien viene! —gritó Sasha de repente, armando su arco. Todos nos pusimos en posición. Levi incluso pateó al policía para que se tumbara en el suelo— ¡Son varios!

—Ya te lo he dicho, capitán —balbuceó el hombre—. Es inútil.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Los segundos de espera se convirtieron en minutos, horas, hasta que las figuras, que lentamente comenzaron a vislumbrarse a lo lejos, en la penumbra, fueron acercándose hasta nuestra posición. Intenté controlar mi respiración y el temblor en mis brazos, pero me resultaba imposible ante la posibilidad de un ataque inminente.

—Ha llegado el momento de pagar por lo que habéis hecho. Es el final de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

Pero no era cierto.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero, bajo las capuchas de las capas de la Policía Militar, me pareció ver la luz de la luna reflejada en unos cristales. Eran unas gafas. Y estaba casi segura de que eran las de Hange.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, imbécil? —me espetó Levi entre dientes, susurrando, cuando vio que bajaba mi arma y salía de mi escondite.

—¿Hange? ¿Eres tú?

Había tres personas. Se detuvieron a un par de metros de nosotros. Mi nerviosismo aumentó y la seguridad que sentí al pensar que era mi capitán comenzó a esfumarse. ¿Y si no era ella? No solo me acababa de poner en bandeja, sino que estaba exponiendo al resto.

Y, entonces, el cabecilla del trío dejó que viéramos su rostro. A ella le siguieron sus dos acompañantes, a los que ya conocíamos. Marlo y Hitch. Hange me mostró una sonrisa amplia y, como una idiota, yo también sonreí. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verla, así que di dos zancadas hacia ella y la abracé, provocándole una carcajada.

—¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que es un recibimiento!

—Lo siento —murmuré cerca de su oído—. El resto... Yo...

—Está bien. Ya lo sé —Hange me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Estaba seria, más que de costumbre—. Son cosas que pasan. Tú estás aquí —tragué saliva y asentí, apartándome para que el resto también pudiera acercarse—. Tengo noticias que daros —de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme sacó un papel que le entregó a Levi. El moreno lo desplegó y alrededor de él nos colocamos el resto para poder ver qué era lo que ponía.

A medida que íbamos leyendo, nuestras bocas y nuestros ojos se iban abriendo de par en par. Era una carta de Erwin. No solo había sido absuelto, sino que toda la legión también. Habían demostrado, frente al resto de secciones del ejército, que la realeza y la nobleza eran corruptas, eran una lacra a la que había que poner fin. Y, encima, Hange había conseguido poner también a nuestro favor a la opinión pública poniendo a la prensa de nuestra parte, para lo que la compañía Reeves había tenido, además, un papel relevante.

—Ya veis —la mujer sonrió satisfecha—. Las acusaciones contra las Tropas Estacionarias se han desmentido. Vosotros actuasteis en legítima defensa. El generalísimo Zackley ha tomado el control temporal tanto de la capital real como de la administración. De momento, no se han producido rebeliones entre los nobles —hizo una pausa. Todos esperábamos las dos simples palabras que llegaron a continuación—. Somos libres.

Inmediatamente, los jóvenes del escuadrón de Levi estallaron en gritos de alegría, elevando sus puños en el aire y abrazándose, liberando toda la tensión acumulada. Habíamos pasado por mucho, habíamos perdido a soldados, pero estábamos logrando el objetivo que el comandante se puso desde el principio.  
No obstante, aún quedaban cosas por solucionar. Teníamos que rescatar a Eren e Historia y esta debía ser coronada como reina. Por eso, solo me permití sonreír, no excederme en la celebración.

—¡Quita esa cara! —me gritó Sasha de repente— ¿No has oído? ¡Somos libres! —gritó emocionada— ¡Yuuuju! —saltó sobre mí, abrazándome con su brazo derecho. Emití una leve carcajada, pero se vio interrumpida al sentir una punzada de dolor por apoyar su peso y el mío sobre mi pierna derecha.

—Sasha, que está herida —le recordó Mikasa.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Perdón! —la chica me soltó y me miró con preocupación.

—No pasa nada. Estoy bien —sonreí de nuevo, tranquilizándola.

—Eso es... Imposible —murmuró el policía, sintiéndose completamente derrotado.

A pesar de que todavía había risas y euforia, más tranquilos, nos colocamos alrededor de Hange y Levi, quienes parecían conversar, ajenos al revuelo que los más jóvenes habían montado.

—Lo siento, Hange. Los tres que me confiaste han muerto —se disculpó Levi—. Y _ _ _ _ está herida en su pierna derecha. Es un milagro que esté aquí.

—Si estoy aquí es porque el capitán Levi me rescató —confesé.

—Tch —el moreno rodó los ojos—. Yo no hice nada, idiota. Fuiste tú la que peleó y logró escapar.

—Pero... —Hange lucía triste al pensar en Dick, Nifa y Keiji— Habéis neutralizado a los de los fusibles, ¿no?

—No. A todos no —Levi fue sincero—. Su jefe y Eren e Historia siguen desaparecidos. Si no los encontramos pronto, esta revolución sufrirá un revés.

—Creo que sé dónde pueden estar Eren e Historia —todos miramos a Hange con curiosidad. La mujer sacó un sobre cerrado que sostuvo con determinación—. Aún no tengo una prueba definitiva, pero parece que solo podemos apostar por este lugar —la mujer fijó sus ojos en todos y cada uno de nosotros, como si pretendiera saber si todos continuábamos igual de comprometidos—. Así que, pongamos fin a esta batalla.

Hange quería comenzar cuanto antes la siguiente parte del plan. Era importante restablecer la situación caótica que se vivía en los muros. Tras trasladar la noticia de la caída del rey Fritz, el pueblo estaba confuso. A continuación, se nos planteaba una compleja pregunta: ¿sería capaz la familia real verdadera de ganarse el respeto y confianza de la gente? Debíamos dar con una solución cuanto antes.

Pero, antes, había que rescatar a Eren y a Historia. Y Hange compartió con nosotros toda la información que había ido recopilando hasta el momento. Ésta le había permitido ir atando cabos y tenía una idea más o menos aproximada de qué era lo que podría pasar y, sobre todo, por qué querían a Eren y a Historia.

—¿¡Que se comerán a Eren!? —Mikasa estaba alarmada.

—Solo es una conjetura por la conversación y el comportamiento de Reiner y Bertholdt —aclaró Hange—. Quizás sea su método para obtener el poder del titán de Eren. Hablaremos del resto por el camino.

Sin más demora, preparamos nuestros caballos y acomodamos el carro que Armin y yo habíamos conseguido tras asaltar uno de los cuarteles de la Policía Militar. Marlo y Hitch encabezaban la expedición montados en sus respectivos caballos, ambos iluminando el camino portando antorchas. Armin y yo íbamos sentados juntos, el rubio llevando las riendas de los caballos. Dentro del carro estaban sentados Hange, Mikasa y Connie. Cerrando la expedición, Levi, Jean y Sasha, montados en sus caballos, llevaban, además, otro atado junto al suyo.

—Este es el informe de la investigación del territorio del señor Reiss que me encargó Erwin —Hange mostró una vez más el sobre—. Según el informe de la operación, se va a entregar a Eren y a Historia a la familia Reiss. Lo normal sería suponer que su destino es el territorio de los Reiss. Soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias disfrazados de granjeros hicieron una investigación secreta a ese territorio. La mayor parte de ese informe se ocupa de los detalles de cierto incidente que azotó a la familia Reiss hace cinco años —explicó Hange—. La familia Reiss había sido bendecida con cinco hijos. A pesar de ello, el cabeza de familia había tenido un hijo ilegítimo con una de sus empleadas —todos ya conocíamos esa parte. Historia nos la había contado hacía unas noches—. Claro, que eso en sí no es raro. Salvo en este aspecto. Como señor de sus tierras, Rod Reiss no tenía una mala reputación. La hija mayor, Frieda, era querida por todos. Iba a menudo hasta los campos y agradecía a los granjeros por su servicio. Todos los vecinos decían unánimemente que ella era el orgullo del territorio. Pero, la noche en la que cayó el Muro María, sucedió una desgracia. Aprovechando la confusión de la gente, unos bandidos atacaron la única capilla del pueblo y, debido al ataque, ésta se incendió y quedó totalmente destruida. Nadie en el pueblo había advertido su llegada. Por desgracia, en la capilla, toda la familia Reiss ofrecía sus oraciones por lo ocurrido en la Muralla María. A excepción de Rod Reiss, el cabeza de familia, todos murieron aquel día a manos de los bandidos. Eso ocurrió varios días antes de que la Policía Militar matara a la madre de Historia. Justo después de perder a su familia, Rod Reiss intentó de repente ponerse en contacto con Historia. Esa es quizás la razón por la que la Policía buscaba a Historia.

—¿Por una cuestión de consanguinidad? —preguntó Levi desde atrás.

—¿Por esa chorrada? —me giré para mirar hacia atrás— Está claro que a Rod Reiss no le importaba Historia hasta este momento. Tiene que haber una razón detrás por la que, de repente, se acordó de ella.

—Entonces esa sangre tiene truco, ¿no?

—¿Y dónde están Eren e Historia? —intervino Mikasa.

—Dejemos esa cuestión de momento—respondió Hange—. Lo que a mí me preocupa es el hecho de que la capilla quedara totalmente destruida. Veréis. Esa capilla no era de madera. Era un edificio casi todo de piedra —la mujer levantó su mano para que la dejáramos continuar—. Ya sé que incluso los edificios de piedra se debilitan con el fuego, pero ya es casualidad que los bandidos llevaran consigo armas de asedio. ¿Por qué unos simples bandidos necesitaban destruir el edificio? Si hubiera sido realmente obra de bandidos, estos hubieran robado lo que fuera que quisieran robar y se hubieran ido. Además, el único que vio a los bandidos fue Rod Reiss. Y éste usó su fortuna para reconstruir la capilla inmediatamente después. ¿Por qué? Si aquí ya no hubiera titanes, sería igual de extraño. Aunque solo sea una conclusión precipitada, es tan sospechoso que merece la pena que vayamos allí.

—De acuerdo —sentenció Levi—. Nuestro objetivo es esa capilla.

—¡Entendido! —gritamos todos al unísono.

—Seguro que al amanecer mandarán el ejército a las tierras de los Reiss —añadió Hange—. No creo que Reiss espere hasta entonces, así que debemos darnos prisa. Puede que se coman a Eren.

Mi mirada viajó directamente a Armin. El chico había permanecido silencioso, centrado en llevar las riendas de los caballos que arrastraban el carro. No obstante, estaba convencida de que su cerebro estaba en completo funcionamiento, maquinando, buscando los nexos de unión e intentando explicar los vacíos que tenía esa historia que Hange nos acababa de contar. Si mi capitán estaba en lo cierto y deseaban comerse a Eren, ¿era así cómo se conseguían los titanes cambiantes? ¿Comiéndose los unos a los otros? Es decir, un titán se comía a un cambiante y así adquiría su poder. ¿Eso era lo que Hange quería decir? Y, de ser así, ¿cómo había adquirido entonces Eren su poder? ¿A quién demonios se había comido? Esas, seguro, eran las preguntas que estaban asaltando a Armin en ese momento. Podía leerlo en su rostro.

Nos desplazamos durante varios minutos más. A lo lejos, comenzamos a vislumbrar unas pequeñas cabañas de madera y tejado de paja de las que salía humo por una escueta chimenea. Por órdenes de Levi nos detuvimos. Aprovechamos para dar de beber a los caballos y, mientras tanto, Marlo y Hitch llamaron a la puerta de una de aquellas cabañas, a sabiendas de que aquel humo indicaba que en ellas vivía gente. Tras un par de segundos, un hombre apareció tras la puerta y los dos jóvenes conversaron con él para preguntarle hacia dónde debíamos dirigirnos para llegar hasta las tierras de los Reiss.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? —pregunté— No sabemos nada de esa gente, más allá de que utilizan armas que no tienen comparación a las nuestras. Su Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales es distinto al nuestro.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —Levi se acercó hasta el carro, al que se subió, sentándose en el borde—. Conozco a uno de sus miembros, concretamente al líder. Él me crio —todos abrimos nuestras bocas de par en par ante tal revelación—. Es Kenny 'El destripador'. Si está allí, será nuestro mayor obstáculo. Es una amenaza. Pensad que yo soy el único que está a su altura —las expresiones de Sasha y Connie se tornaron horrorizadas—. No… Con esa arma que tiene es más incordio que yo.

—Espera un momento. ¿Ese Kenny 'El destripador' no será el que nos atacó ayer? —Levi asintió ante mi pregunta. Tragué saliva. Era el mismo tipo que se había acercado a mí en Trost, el mismo que había conversado conmigo y el mismo que me había advertido que nos encontraríamos de nuevo. No sabía hasta ese momento que se trataba de esa persona, del líder de aquella brigada de la Policía Militar.

—Entonces nosotros no podremos hacer nada —gimió Sasha.

—Pues si hay que esperar a reunirnos con el ejército… —Connie chasqueó la lengua.

—Ni hablar —intervino Mikasa.

—Tienes razón —la apoyó Connie—. ¡Si esperamos a mañana quizás se hayan comido a Eren!

—Por lo que dice el capitán, diría que tiene algún punto débil.

—¿En serio, Armin? —Jean enarcó una ceja.

—Pero, si viviste con él, ¿cómo es que esa es la única información que tienes de él, Levi? —preguntó Hange.

—Lo siento. Incluso su nombre completo lo supe ayer por primera vez. Parece que se llama Kenny Ackerman. Tal vez sea pariente tuyo —Levi se giró hacia Mikasa, quien reflexionó por unos instantes.

—Según me contaron mis padres antes de morir, los Ackerman, mi familia por parte de padre, sufrieron persecuciones en la zona metropolitana. La familia de mi madre, que era oriental, al ser de raza diferente, perdió su domicilio en la ciudad. A ambos los asediaron hasta lo más recóndito de las montañas al borde del muro, donde se encontraron y se casaron. Ni siquiera mi padre sabía por qué la familia Ackerman había sufrido persecuciones. Mi padre no parecía tener una diferencia racial como mi madre.

—Tú… —Levi se acercó a ella— ¿Has experimentado alguna vez la sensación de que una fuerza se despertaba en ti?

Todos nuestros ojos se posaron sobre Mikasa. No sabíamos a qué se refería Levi exactamente con aquella pregunta, pero deseábamos conocer su respuesta.

—Sí —el rostro de Mikasa se iluminó de repente. Era como si hubiera encontrado agua en el desierto. Era evidente que la chica no había hablado de eso con nadie. Seguramente creería que había sido su imaginación, que no podía haberle pasado solo a ella. Pero, si Levi lo mencionaba, era porque conocía a más personas que habían atravesado por esa misma experiencia.

—Al parecer, Kenny Ackerman también vivió un instante así. Un día, de súbito, una fuerza que parece imposible te surge de todo el cuerpo y sabes qué es lo que debes hacer —Levi hizo una pausa—. Yo también viví ese instante.

Ninguno supimos qué decir, sobre todo porque, por mucho que intentáramos imaginarnos a qué podían estar refiriéndose ambos, no llegábamos a comprender absolutamente nada de la situación. ¿A qué instante en concreto se estaba refiriendo Levi? ¿De qué clase de fuerza hablaba? Sentía ganas de preguntar, de saber más y, sobre todo, de conocer más a Levi.

Todavía faltaban unas horas hasta que amaneciera. Marlo y Hitch regresaron con unos barriles que cargaron al carro, pero no nos atrevimos a preguntar por qué, ya que habían sido instrucciones de la propia Hange que ninguno nos atrevíamos a cuestionar.

Una vez retomamos el rumbo, según el hombre al que Marlo y Hitch habían preguntado, estábamos a alrededor de una hora de distancia de la capilla. Ese tiempo debía ser suficiente para que pudiéramos preparar un plan, especialmente porque nosotros estaríamos en desventaja. Seguramente ellos ya nos estarían esperando.

—Nuestro principal problema es que estamos en desventaja numérica —comentó Hange.

—¿Y si usamos una cortina de humo?

—¡Buena idea, Armin! —la mujer sonrió— Podemos usar las bombas de humo. Nos cubriréis vosotros. Armin con las bombas de humo y Sasha con el arco.

—Pero yo no podré ayudar—yo, que en aquella ocasión era la que llevaba las riendas de los caballos que arrastraban el carro, me giré—. Mi Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales está roto desde ayer.

—Es cierto —lo corroboró Sasha—. Una bala atravesó uno de los tanques de aire.

—Eso nos pone en una situación más complicada todavía...

—Entonces podría quedarse con Sasha y conmigo —sugirió Armin—. _ _ _ _ tiene buena puntería.

Fue terminar de pronunciar Armin aquella última frase y sentí una poderosa fuerza sobre mí. No me atreví siquiera a girarme porque sentía la mirada penetrante de Levi sobre mi nuca, atravesándome con sus ojos grises. Aquel tipo era un auténtico demonio. Seguro que ya sabía que había tenido que pasar algo.

—Yo podría dejarle el mío —Marlo, montado en su caballo, se puso a nuestra altura.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Hange parecía sorprendida.

—Yo no creo que pueda ayudar mucho, pero seguro que ella sí.

—Bien —Hange devolvió su vista hacia Armin y Sasha, aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a todos—. Como ya sabéis, este arma de la Policía Militar no utiliza armas como las nuestras. Ellos usan Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales Antipersonas. Es decir, están hechos para pelear contra humanos, no titanes, por lo que tienen algunas diferencias con el nuestro que, a la hora de pelear, nos pone en un compromiso. Sus equipos son más rápidos. No obstante, con la idea de Armin obtendremos un poco de ventaja. Por eso es primordial que peleemos a través del humo. Tenemos que dejarnos ver lo menos posible.

—Uno de los puntos débiles del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales Antipersonas está en el hecho de que el disparador de ancla y la línea de fuego de los perdigones va en la misma dirección. O sea que, cuando el enemigo se mueve, lo que hay detrás de su cuerpo, está totalmente fuera de su alcance —explicó Armin.

—Atacaremos por detrás, entonces.

A lo lejos, la capilla de los Reiss comenzaba a vislumbrarse. Detuvimos el carro a unos metros de distancia. Marlo se quitó su equipo y me lo entregó. Tuve que ajustar bien las correas para que estuviera a mi altura y estructura corporal ideales.

—¡Listo! —avisé al resto, quienes asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Yo caminé detrás del grupo, sintiendo el roce de las correas en mi muslo derecho. La fricción con la carne me provocaba de vez en cuando punzadas de dolor y sabía que los puntos que Sasha y Mikasa me habían dado se terminarían abriendo irremediablemente, pero tenía que aprender a sobreponerme a esa clase de molestias si quería realizar mi trabajo correctamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Levi había aminorado la marcha para ponerse a mi altura. El moreno me miraba de refilón, como si intentara analizar qué estaba pasando por mi mente— ¿Crees que podrás? No quiero qu-

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé —le interrumpí—. No quieres que sea una carga ni que os retrase. Podría poner a todo el mundo en peligro —protesté. Siempre era lo mismo.

—No sabes lo que iba a decir, idiota —Levi frunció ligeramente el ceño. Parecía molesto. ¿Es que acaso no era exactamente eso lo que iba a decir?

—Estoy bien. Puedo hacerlo —finalicé inmediatamente aquella conversación y comencé a dar zancadas más largas para unirme al resto. Levi hizo lo mismo y abrió la boca para decirme algo de nuevo, pero no añadió nada más cuando Hange abrió la puerta de la capilla.

Se trataba de un edificio pequeño y poco ostentoso. Había unas cuatro o cinco filas de bancos y un altar de madera. Ni iconos ni velas. Nada, absolutamente nada de decoración. En las paredes solo podía verse la propia piedra de la estructura.

—Aquí está —informó Hange. La mujer había estado inspeccionando la capilla mientras el resto habíamos preparado los barriles que Marlo y Hitch habían cargado en el carro. Hange tenía una idea de para qué quería utilizarlos y aquel campesino había sido muy amable a la hora de proporcionarnos todo lo que necesitábamos—. Es una trampilla secreta. Seguro que Eren y el enemigo están ahí abajo —Levi se agachó junto a ella, portando un lámpara con la que iluminó aún más la zona del suelo sobre la que estaban—. La disposición del terreno es tal y cómo había previsto, pero...

—Deberíamos habernos parado por el camino para preparar algún regalo —Levi completó la frase por ella.

—Bien. ¡Ya está listo! —informó Armin una vez cerramos el segundo barril repleto de aceite.

—¿Y bien? —Levi se giró para mirarnos de refilón, aquellos ojos filosos carentes de emoción alguna— ¿Estáis dispuestos a ensuciaros las manos?

Guardamos silencio. Por unos segundos, su mirada se encontró con la mía. Pero no la aparté. Porque estaba más que dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por rescatar a Eren y a Historia. Me sentía extasiada, emocionada, comprendiendo que aquella clase de emociones era la que tanto había necesitado en mi vida. Había buscado la comodidad, la seguridad para mi familia, pero arriesgar mi vida por una causa mayor se había convertido en el gran objetivo de mi vida. Y creo que, en ese instante, fue como si conectáramos, como si Levi pudiera leerme el pensamiento porque, en esos segundos en los que nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus ojos brillaron con algo que me pareció esperanza.

—Diría que sí —murmuró finalmente el capitán, posando su mano sobre la trampilla de madera.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?**

 **Espero que haya quedado claro y que más o menos esté bien narrado. Esta parte se corresponde a unos capítulos del manga en los que hay muchos saltos y ha sido complicado seleccionar lo más interesante y unir un poco las partes. El capítulo justo termina cuando va a haber algo de acción y, ojito a esto, pero en próximos capítulos pasarán cositas. Ejem ejem...**

 **No obstante, tengo un anuncio que dar. Y es que, a partir de ahora, tardaré más todavía en actualizar. Hasta finales de junio estaré muy ocupada tanto por la mañana como por la tarde, por lo que contaré con muy poco tiempo para escribir y, no sé si lo sabéis, pero escribo más fanfics a la vez y sigo un orden a la hora de publicarlos. Sumando eso, el tiempo entre actualización y actualización aumentará. Pero, ¡ojo! No voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias. Que no haya malas interpretaciones. Cuando llegue el verano os prometo que os compensaré con actualizaciones más rápidas :)**

 **catherinearnshaws: Intento que poco a poco se vayan acercando, pero en los próximos capítulos habrá sorpresitas. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir avanzando con la historia. El proceso entre Levi y rayis ha sido largo (y lo seguirá siendo), pero, no sé si os dais cuenta, que a lo largo de este arco están sucediendo cosas, voy dejando pequeños detalles. Por otra parte, ay Jean y Armin... No sabes las ganas que tengo de que se estrene la segunda temporada para ver tooodos esos momentazos que habrá entre ambos. Voy a fangirlear mucho. MIS HIJOS. Los adoro demasiado xD**

 **cassieb1ack: Bien, bien. Son acercamientos que, quizás, no parecen muy grandes, pero que, en realidad, están llenos de significado para ellos.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	21. XXI

**XXI**

Bajamos por la trampilla que había en el suelo de la iglesia construida en terreno de los Reiss hasta llegar a un pasillo iluminado solo por la luz de las antorchas que nosotros llevábamos. Nos desplazamos por el interior, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No obstante, algo nos decía que los miembros de la Brigada Antipersonas ya nos estaban esperando.

Finalmente, llegamos a una pequeña habitación que tenía una puerta de madera desgastada por la humedad y el paso del tiempo. Intercambiamos miradas y, después de que Hange asintiera, comenzamos a preparar las flechas que Sasha podría necesitar para comenzar nuestro plan con éxito. Una vez prendidas, Levi nos hizo una seña para que nos quedáramos atrás y, sin miramientos, de una patada, abrió la puerta. Con un gesto de muñeca, indicó que los barriles repletos de aceite podían tirarse, por lo que seguimos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Los empujamos por unas escaleras que descendían varios metros. Estos rodaron hasta el suelo y, de un salto, Sasha se expuso atravesando la puerta. A gran velocidad, preparó su arco con una de las flechas en llamas que Armin le tendió y disparó. En cuanto la punta de la flecha atravesó la madera, se produjo una explosión que llenó todo de un humo negro y espeso.

Con el escándalo que habíamos formado, los miembros de la Brigada Antipersonas de la Policía Militar se habían puesto rápidamente en acción para combatir. Levi y Mikasa fueron los primeros en actuar. Los dos se desplazaron rápidamente por la estancia y pronto llegaron a nuestros oídos gritos que no provenían de ninguno de los dos.

—¡Son 35! —la voz de Levi se extendió a los segundos como un eco— Están en grupos en las columnas de este lado, cerca del techo. ¡Continuamos la operación! ¡A por todos los enemigos! ¡AL ATAQUE!

Fue entonces cuando el resto usamos nuestros Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales para movernos por la enorme sala. Columnas, de un material que no sabía adivinar de qué se trataba, se elevaban varios metros de altura. Presté atención a mi alrededor, intentando distinguir figuras. En las columnas me parecía adivinar figuras esperando entre el humo, así que supuse que los policías nos esperaban, tal y cómo imaginábamos.

Armin comenzó a lanzar las bengalas cuando las primeras figuras desconocidas comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros. El humo verde y rojo pronto invadió la enorme habitación y la visión se dificultó considerablemente, aunque gracias a nuestros equipos eso sería una ventaja para nosotros.

Pronto distinguí a unos metros de distancia a un chico. Me moví a su alrededor, para distinguir si, efectivamente, tenía a su espalda el símbolo de la Policía Militar. Cuando vi el caballo bordado en su chaqueta, expulsé algo de gas para impulsarme. No obstante, el muchacho se había percatado de mi presencia y disparó para intentar defenderse. Ayudándome de los ganchos, di una voltereta en el aire y conseguí esquivar las primeras dos balas. Aprovechando el impulso, extendí de nuevo los ganchos, por encima de la cabeza del chico, y me coloqué detrás de él.

—Lo siento —dije mientras sacaba una de mis espadas y le propiciaba un profundo corte en la espalda cuyo recorrido iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda. El muchacho gritó por el dolor y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo contra el suelo en un sonido seco.

Extendí de nuevo mis ganchos. Estos se clavaron en la piedra de una de las columnas y apoyé mis pies en ella, esperando una vez más para atacar. A lo lejos escuché la voz de Armin gritar a Connie algo acerca de que debía de atacar por la espalda, tal y cómo le habían dicho. Observé a mi alrededor, intentando captar al chico, por si le había sucedido algo, pero solo había caos y gritos a mi alrededor.

No muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, capté la delgada figura de Mikasa. Resultaba hipnotizante la manera en la que se desplazaba utilizando su equipo y la facilidad con la que cortaba la carne de todos aquellos policías a los que se acercaba. Había escuchado cientos de veces alabanzas sobre su destreza, lo valiosa que era en combate, pero nunca la había visto en acción. Era asombrosa en todos los sentidos, tanto que costaba apartar los ojos de ella. Y, precisamente por eso, capté algo de movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho. Mientras Mikasa estaba ocupada peleando con una chica, alguien se estaba aproximando a ella por detrás. Chasqueé la lengua y me impulsé con las piernas. Justo en ese instante, en el que estiraba mis piernas por completo, sentí una punzada de dolor en mi muslo derecho. Había sentido cómo se separaba la carne. Guiñé un ojo y apreté los dientes con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas que sentí de gritar.

Pero mi orgullo era más fuerte. Me impulsé con el gas hasta donde estaba Mikasa y desenvainé mis cuchillas. Mikasa había conseguido justo en ese instante deshacerse de la chica, pero, cuando se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El otro policía estaba encima de ella, pero, antes de que él pudiera hacerle algo, llegué por su izquierda y corté su cuello con una de mis cuchillas. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de su garganta y boca hasta que terminó por caer al suelo, sus ojos vacíos de vida. Mikasa me miró, imagino que ligeramente sorprendida ante la facilidad y la inexpresividad de mi rostro tras haber matado a alguien, pero, finalmente, asintió y yo le guiñé un ojo, regresando hasta otra de las columnas. Necesitaba comprobar el estado de mi pierna.

Una vez estuve estable sobre la columna, palpé con mis dedos en la parte posterior de mi muslo derecho. Sentí la tela, ya de por sí sucia, húmeda una vez más. Los puntos se me habían saltado. Efectivamente, la yema de mis dedos estaba teñida de rojo y, aunque la hemorragia no era abundante, ya que el corte provocado al estallar el tanque de gas de mi equipo no era muy grande ni muy profundo, sí me preocupaba que se hiciera más grande y, sobre todo, que pudiera infectarse.

—Mierda —murmuré entre dientes, maldiciéndome a mí misma por haber tenido que lesionarme en un momento como aquel.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes para intentar concentrarme y no pensar en los pinchazos que sentía en mi pierna. Al volver a abrirlos, lo vi. Vi cómo Hange peleaba contra alguien. A través del humo conseguí adivinar una cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta. Se trataba de una mujer y, por su voz, debía de ser la líder de aquella operación, ya que juraba que su voz pertenecía a la misma persona que había gritado instrucciones cuando nosotros habíamos entrado en aquella especie de cueva.

Las dos mujeres forcejearon. La policía disparó contra Hange, pero consiguió esquivar las balas con facilidad zigzagueando entre las columnas. Sin embargo, aquella mujer tenía muchos recursos. Extendió uno de sus ganchos hacia mi capitán. Hange intentó protegerse, pero atravesó la carne y se quedó clavado en su clavícula. En vez de rendirse, Hange peleó y tiró del cable que les mantenía unidas, a sabiendas de que estaba empeorando su herida. La policía tiró igualmente de ella y, con el impulso, el gancho terminó de desgarrarle la carne, quedando libre. Hange salió despedida por la fuerza. Su cuerpo golpeó contra una de las paredes y cayó inerte.

—¡Hange! —grité alarmada, sintiendo cómo mis cuerdas vocales quemaban. Me sentí en pánico y, usando mi equipo, descendí para correr hacia ella. _No, por favor_ , pensé una y otra vez, aterrorizada tras ver que tenía sangre en la cara y el rostro.

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa ante mis ojos que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, a diferencia de lo que me había sucedido con Mikasa. O, quizás, el roce de las cuerdas contra mi herida abierta me estaba distrayendo más de lo que en un principio pretendía.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo y me volví a poner en pie lo más rápido que pude. Salí corriendo hacia Hange, tropezándome en el proceso al ser traicionada por unos nervios que me hacían tambalearme. No tardé en ponerme a su altura. La mujer estaba prácticamente boca abajo, inconsciente por el tremendo golpe que se había dado. Pero, lo que más me preocupaba, era la extraña postura en la que su brazo derecho se había quedado, pues parecía estar colgando.

—¿Está bien? —Armin se puso de cuclillas a mi lado, prácticamente sin aliento— Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte.

—Se pondrá bien —respondí. Solo con echarle un vistazo sabía que aquello no había sido suficiente para acabar con Hange, pero eso no significaba que, tras despertar, pudiera volver a trabajar como si nada.

—¡Cuidad de ella!

Armin y yo levantamos la vista. Levi nos observaba desde las alturas. Su rostro, ligeramente desencajado por el susto, se volvió hacia mí. Sé que Levi intentó mantenerse imperturbable, no sé si más por sí mismo o por no asustar a los jóvenes miembros de su escuadrón, pero sus ojos, como siempre, le traicionaron. Su mirada me taladró, llena de preocupación, porque tanto él como yo sabíamos que aquel golpe podía haberle costado la vida a Hange. Así que sonreí de forma tranquilizadora. Un brillo tenue se reflejó en sus orbes grises. Sus labios, presionados en una fina línea, se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa. Asentí, indicándole de esa manera que todo estaba bien y haciéndole la promesa silenciosa de que, por supuesto, me aseguraría de que Hange estuviera bien. Finalmente, Levi apartó con brusquedad la mirada y continuó su recorrido hacia el frente, seguido muy de cerca por el resto de miembros del escuadrón, incluida Sasha. Su tarea de cubrirnos había terminado oficialmente y era hora de pasar a la acción.

—Tenemos que sacarla de aquí —le indiqué a Armin.

Ninguno de los teníamos la suficiente fuerza para cargarla, así que teníamos que repartirnos el peso.

—No podemos cogerla por debajo de los hombros —comenté—. Evidentemente, tiene una lesión en el hombro, se ve por la forma en la que su brazo parece colgar ligeramente por el costado.

—Si la lleváramos así, podríamos agravar la lesión…

—Eso es.

—Pongámosla de lado —sugirió el rubio.

Moví cuidadosamente el brazo de Hange y lo puse en su costado. Después, entre los dos, la giramos para que quedara de lado. Armin se situó a los pies de Hange y yo al otro extremo. A la cuenta de tres, colocamos las manos alrededor de su cuerpo, yo teniendo cuidado de no hacerle más daño, y la elevamos en el aire. Poco a poco, nos fuimos desplazando por la cueva, ascendimos las empinadas escaleras, llegamos a la pequeña y sombría habitación, recorrimos el pasillo y subimos por la trampilla, siendo ésta última acción la más difícil de todas, ya que la trampilla se encontraba a una altura considerable del suelo y tuvimos que apañárnoslas como pudimos para subir el cuerpo aún inerte de Hange.

Una vez arriba, Armin y yo nos dejamos caer en el suelo, al lado de Hange. Los dos teníamos la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, pero fue finalmente él el primero en ponerse en pie. El rubio se arrastró prácticamente hasta la puerta de la iglesia. Le escuché hablar con alguien y, unos segundos después, Marlo me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—Gracias —sonreí con timidez por haber sido ayudada por un chico mucho más joven que yo.

Marlo tomó a Hange entre sus brazos y la sacó de allí. Hitch estaba aún fuera, vigilando. La chica nos miró con cara de preocupación al ver a su compañero cargando a la capitán, pero, tras unos segundos de estar observándonos, se giró, quedando de espaldas a nosotros, y continuó con su tarea.

—Ponla aquí —señalé a Marlo el carro. El chico la depositó ahí.

—¿Necesitáis algo más?

—No. Gracias, Marlo —sonreí una vez más mientras el chico asentía y se bajaba del carro para regresar a su puesto.

Palpé el brazo de Hange con cuidado. No parecía tener roto ningún hueso de la extremidad, pero necesitaba comprobar el estado de su hombro. Desabroché su camisa. A pesar de la oscuridad que todavía se ceñía sobre nosotros, pude vislumbrar que varias zonas de su cuerpo comenzaban a teñirse de morado. Justo en su clavícula, había una enorme mancha de sangre. Tenía una herida muy fea debido a que la carne había sido desgarrada por el gancho. Palpé ligeramente con mis dedos, notando al instante que toda la zona estaba también inflamada y chasqueé la lengua.

—Está rota.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Armin.

—La clavícula. El gancho ha terminado por romper el hueso.

—¿Y eso es muy malo?

—Depende del tipo de fractura. Según puedo ver, solo con la luz de la luna y habiendo palpado un poco la zona, no parece que haya desplazo de los segmentos óseos ni que la articulación esté afectada. De haber sido esto último, Hange habría perdido movilidad en su brazo.

—Ha tenido suerte.

—Sí. Por lo que veo, Hange Zoe es una mujer con suerte —murmuré, recordando que la primera vez que la había visto también había estado muy herida. Fue sobre la muralla Rose, no hacía mucho, cuando se habían transformado por última vez el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado—. El problema de las fracturas de clavícula es que curan muy mal, especialmente si no se guarda el reposo necesario —expliqué—. Pobre Moblit…

—¿Por?

—Siempre está de los nervios por Hange —reí—. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Querrá asegurarse de que no se esfuerza en exceso. Probablemente termine quedándose calvo —bromeé.

—Eso es porque se preocupa demasiado.

—¡Capitán! —Armin dio un pequeño respingo. El rubio se inclinó sobre ella, para observarla mejor— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Aturdida —respondió con la voz grave y temblorosa—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —intentó levantarse, pero Armin rápidamente lo impidió.

—¡De eso nada! —la señalé con el dedo de forma acusatoria. Aquello era una advertencia— Ni se te ocurra levantarte —fruncí el ceño—. Tienes rota la clavícula y te has dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Quédate ahí quietecita.

—Peleó contra un miembro de la Policía Militar —le explicó Armin—. Al parecer, el gancho de su equipo te atravesó el hombro y terminaste saliendo despedida.

—Podías haberte matado —mi tono de voz sonaba casi más de reproche. Hange nos había preocupado a todos. Había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto. Había perdido a tres de mis compañeros hacía unas horas, no iba a perder también a mi capitán—. Fue un golpe fuerte contra la pared y, después, contra el suelo. Es un milagro que estés aquí —hice una pausa—. Casi me matas del susto.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Hange soltó una risita, quitándole importancia. Armin sonrió con cierto aire de nerviosismo y yo la fulminé con la mirada. No podía ser tan despreocupada.

—Bueno, ahora que estás consciente, incorpórate —ordené.

Armin ayudó a Hange a sentarse sobre el carro. La mujer parpadeó varias veces, seguramente algo mareada. Yo rebusqué en el carro hasta que di con las bolsas en las que habíamos guardado las pocas vendas que todavía nos quedaban.

—Echa los hombros hacia atrás.

Hange hizo tal cuál le ordené. Al moverse, hizo un gesto de dolor y Armin la ayudó a mantenerse en aquella posición mientras yo estiraba las vendas y comenzaba a enrollarlas en torno a sus hombros. Se trataba de inmovilizar la zona con lo que comúnmente se conocía como vendaje en ocho. Lo ideal habría sido colocar previamente gasas para almohadillarlo, pero me tuve que conformar con lo que teníamos. Después, en un trozo de tela sucia, eché un poco del agua que nos quedaba en una de las cantimploras y le limpié a Hange la sangre de su rostro. No parecía que se hubiera hecho ninguna herida en la cabeza y eso me tranquilizaba.

—Ya está —le ayudé a volver a colocarse su camisa y se la abroché—. ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?

—Sí. Ya no estoy tan aturdida —Hange sonrió—. Gracias.

Suspiré de alivio y me dejé caer sobre el carro. Me quedé sentada, apoyando mi espalda, y cerré los ojos. No obstante, los abrí de nuevo rápidamente al recordar que había matado a tres personas en unas pocas horas. Me incorporé un poco e intenté cruzarme de piernas, pero sentí un pinchazo en el muslo que me recordó que la herida que tenía se había abierto, lo que me hizo emitir un leve gemido que no pasó desapercibido ni para Armin ni para Hange. Ésta última me observaba de reojo, tumbada de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —se interesó Armin.

—Sí. Es solo que los puntos se han abierto.

—Deberías quitarte entonces el equipo y las correas.

—No hace falta —hice un gesto con mi mano para quitarle importancia—. Es solo un corte en la parte posterior del muslo. Puedo aguantar, aunque sea molesto. Cuando todo esto termine, me lo curaré en condiciones —le revolví el pelo—. No hay de qué preocuparse. Esto no me va a matar.

Permanecí con mi mano en su cabello dorado, paralizada. Y él estaba igual. Un sonido de ultratumba llegó hasta nuestros oídos. Se escuchaba algo lejano, pero sentíamos que, en realidad, aquella especie de rugido estaba bajo nuestros propios pies.

—¡El suelo está temblando! —escuchamos a Marlo. El chico vino a avisarnos mientras Hitch soltaba de vez en cuando pequeños gritos de terror.

Armin y yo nos pusimos en pie y bajamos del carro. Hange intentó levantarse también, pero le advertí con el dedo, lo que fue suficiente para que permaneciera en su sitio, no sin antes mirarme con cierta sonrisa burlona de medio lado. Efectivamente, podíamos notar a través de la suela de goma gorda de nuestras botas una vibración que nos parecía cada vez más intensa. A nuestras espaldas, los caballos comenzaron a relinchar y a inquietarse. Corrimos hacia ellos para intentar tranquilizarlos, no sin mucho éxito.

—¡La iglesia! —aquella era la voz de Hitch— ¡Va a venirse abajo!

—¿¡Qué!? —Armin se giró, alarmado, sus grandes ojos prácticamente fuera de las órbitas.

—¡Va a derrumbarse! —grité al escuchar el crujir de la piedra con la que estaba construida la iglesia. Y, entonces, escuchamos una enorme explosión que sacudió mis entrañas por completo. Entré en pánico— ¡Todos morirán si no hacemos algo! —mis pies se movieron inconscientemente. No pensaba de manera racional y estaba a punto de cometer una locura. ¿De verdad creía que me podía dar tiempo a entrar y ayudar a todos a salir antes de que el edificio se viniera abajo? Sinceramente, visto con perspectiva, en esas situaciones extremas tenía mucho que aprender y, sobre todo, aprender a controlar mis impulsos.

—¡Espera! —Armin me agarró del brazo e impidió que continuara avanzando— Está Eren —los ojos del rubio brillaron repletos de esperanza y una fe ciega en su amigo que hizo que sintiera pinchazos en el corazón—. Confío en él. Los protegerá.

No tardó mucho en venirse todo abajo. Tuvimos que cubrirnos los ojos ante el humo de la gravilla desprendida. De las profundidades de la tierra, comenzó a ascender una nube de vapor que nos impidió ver. La tierra se abrió en dos, haciéndonos caer al suelo. De fondo escuché los gritos de Hitch, aterrorizada. Y no la culpaba. Del interior de la grieta que se abría más y más surgió una figura de tamaño descomunal. Un titán de sesenta metros, o quizás más, no podía apreciarlo bien, se arrastró hasta la superficie. Pero no reparó en nosotros. Aturdidos ante semejante visión, no supimos reaccionar.

Poco a poco, la nube de vapor y gravilla se fue dispersando y comprobamos que, donde antes estaba la iglesia, efectivamente había un enorme agujero.

Armin fue el primero en asomarse para comprobar cómo estaba la situación. Yo, en cambio, estaba paralizada, con el corazón en un puño. El suelo se había sacudido, habíamos escuchado una explosión, la iglesia había quedado reducida a la nada, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra… Y yo estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que no hubiera sobrevivido nadie. Sentía que mis piernas temblaban, que en cualquier momento caería sobre mis rodillas, pero, entonces, Armin se giró para hacerme un gesto con la mano. Lucía entusiasmado y fue entonces cuando me permití soltar todo el aire que había estado guardando en mis pulmones sin yo siquiera haberme dado cuenta.

—Eren —Armin tendió su mano para ayudar a subir a su amigo, seguido muy de cerca por Mikasa—. Qué bien. Los dos estáis bien.

—Sí —Eren llevaba el torso desnudo y marcas sobre sus ojos, lo que indicaba que se había transformado recientemente—. ¿Y el titán? ¿Qué está pasando? —al girarse, apreció el enorme agujero que parecía haberse tragado parte de la tierra— Oh.

—Creíamos que era el fin del mundo —le explicó Armin—. De pronto, la superficie de la tierra se partió y pensé que se iba hundir, cuando aquello salió arrastrándose del interior.

Sonreí como una estúpida al ver a todos aparecer. Di dos zancadas hacia el grupo y, cuando vi a Levi, sentí que mi corazón se detenía. Extendí mis brazos hacia los lados y, al ver su expresión, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, me percaté de que iba a abrazarle. Sin embargo, le esquivé a tiempo y cerré mis brazos entorno a Historia, quien me devolvió el gesto inmediatamente.

—Pensaba que ibais a morir —le tomé el rostro con ambas manos y sonreí.

—Eren nos protegió.

—No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso.

—¡Eh! Yo también quiero un abrazo —Sasha fue de las últimas en aparecer. La chica corrió hacia nosotras y la recibí con los brazos abiertos, provocando en ambas carcajadas.

—Has estado impresionante —le confesé, separándome ya de ella.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Pero tú te has visto? ¡Has ido atravesando a gente como si no fuera nada! Dabas miedo.

—Ya... —solté una risita nerviosa y me rasqué la nuca. No es que estuviera especialmente orgullosa de mi capacidad para matar, pero, al menos, tenía el consuelo de que mis habilidades servían para algo.

Levi nos observaba desde la distancia. El moreno chasqueó la lengua y se agrupó junto a Armin, Mikasa, y Eren. El resto les seguimos y observamos a aquella monstruosidad de titán que se arrastraba por el suelo, con la cabeza incrustada en el suelo.

—¿Es un titán? —preguntó Eren.

—Es muy raro. Es el doble de grande que el Titán Colosal y no sé si es por su altísima temperatura, pero los árboles de su alrededor se incendian. Y lo más importante es que no muestra ningún interés en los humanos que hay cerca.

—¿¡Eh!? —todos parecían sorprendidos.

—Sí —corroboré la información de Armin—. Al salir de la grieta nos ha ignorado por completo.

—¿Es un excéntrico? —cuestionó Jean.

—Solo cuando no lo controla la voluntad del hombre que lo manipulaba antes —explicó Armin.

—Seguimos a ese titán —ordenó Levi—. Tened precaución porque podría haber miembros de la Policía Militar Central escondidos en los alrededor.

Nos subimos a nuestros caballos y emprendimos la marcha de nuevo, siguiendo por el camino al titán que continuaba arrastrándose. Hitch abría la expedición y Marlo la cerraba, a quien ya le había devuelto su Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Eren e Historia iban sentados en el carruaje junto a Hange, mientras yo había optado en aquella ocasión por ser la que llevara las riendas.

Eren e Historia nos explicaron todo lo que había sucedido dentro de la cueva, todo lo que Rod Reiss les había contado sobre el poder del titán original y que ese poder solo podría utilizarse teniendo sangre real. El hombre pretendía que hubiera sido Historia la que se comiera a Eren, que ella siguiera la estela de su hija legítima Frieda, pero, en el último momento, la chica se había visto incapaz de sacrificar a un amigo por algo que le estaba pidiendo un hombre al que apenas conocía, por mucho que fuera su padre biológico.

—O sea, que podríamos considerar el poder del titán que tiene Eren como el poder del titán original, hipotéticamente. Y no se puede mostrar el verdadero valor del poder del titán si no lo tiene un descendiente de la familia Reiss. Pero, aunque los miembros de la familia Reiss obtengan el poder del titán, la raza humana seguirá gobernada por las ideas del primer rey y no podrá liberarse de los titanes —resumió Hange. Sonaba desesperanzador dicho de tal manera—. Vaya. Es muy interesante —la mujer emitió una risita—. Esta es la paz auténtica según el rey, ¿no? Qué cosas tan divertidas se le ocurrían.

Hange podría tomarse aquello más a broma que el resto, pero a mí me aterrorizaba pensar que estábamos condenados a permanecer en aquellas murallas, rodeados por titanes que podrán volver a derribar las paredes como ya había sucedido.

—O sea, que aún queda una opción —Eren fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra—. Si dejo que aquel titán me coma, Rod Reiss volverá a ser humano. Aún existe la posibilidad de volver a convertirle en un titán original perfecto.

—¿Eh? —Mikasa frunció el ceño— ¿Pero qué dices?

—Eso parece —prosiguió Levi, asintiendo ante las palabras de Eren. Mikasa miró con incredulidad al capitán—. Hacemos que Rod Reiss vuelva a ser humano, le sujetamos y deshacemos el lavado de cerebro del primer rey. Si tenemos éxito, la raza humana vería el camino hacia la salvación.

—Por favor, tienes que estar tomándonos el pelo —espeté, girándome para mirar hacia atrás. Tenía que haber otra solución. Eren no podía morir y mucho menos por un plan ridículo como ese. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta? Podían salir muchas cosas mal. Para empezar, si Rod Reiss obtenía el poder del titán original, podría borrar las memorias de todos según la información que Eren había compartido con nosotros. ¿Qué iba a impedírselo entonces?

—¿Tengo pinta de bromear? —Levi me fulminó con la mirada— Entonces —continuó, esta vez hablando a Eren—, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo o no?

—Sí.

—¡No! ¡Ese plan es ridículo! —insistí— Tiene que haber otra solución —todos me miraron interrogantes.

—Eren… No puedes… —Mikasa parecía estar de mi parte.

—Estoy con _ _ _ _ _—Historia, que había permanecido en silencio, se dignó a intervenir—. Tenemos otra opción. Para empezar, hay varios problemas en la forma de convertir a Rod Reiss en el titán original. Por mucho que queramos deshacer su lavado de cerebro, eso es algo que la familia Reiss ha intentado durante decenas de años. Además, una vez haya obtenido el poder, aunque intentemos sujetar a Rod Reiss, si altera la memoria de la raza humana, no tendremos nada que hacer. Y debemos pensar que debe haber otros factores imprevistos que desconocemos. Imagino que por eso has dicho antes que el plan era ridículo, ¿no, _ _ _ _ _? —asentí— En cambio, ahora que le hemos quitado el titán original al dueño de esa idea destructiva de la paz, tenemos una oportunidad única para la raza humana —Historia se giró para clavar sus grandes y redondos ojos azules sobre Eren—. Si tu padre intentaba salvarnos del primer rey, le arrebató el titán original a mi hermana y mató a todos los de la familia Reiss es porque esa fue la única opción que le dieron.

—¡Es verdad! —saltó Armin— ¡El doctor Jaeger no habría hecho algo así sin pensar!

—¡Sí! —Mikasa se puso de su parte— Seguro que hay formas de salvar a la humanidad sin la sangre de los Reiss. Por eso le confió la llave del sótano a Eren.

—¿El sótano? —preguntó Sasha— ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo. Eso era importante, ¿no?

—Ajá —asintió Connie.

—Por fin hay perspectivas de tapar el agujero —añadió Jean—. Así que solo tenemos una opción, ¿no?

—Yo también apruebo esa opción —intervino Hange—. ¿Pero estás segura de esto, Historia? Si no lo necesitamos, no podemos dejar que aquel titán se pasee libremente por el interior del muro y, con ese tamaño, no creo que podamos sujetarlo. O sea que… —Hange señaló al titán, que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia— Tendremos que matar a tu padre, Historia.

Historia guardó silencio durante varios segundos, su mirada perdida al frente hasta que, finalmente, habló.

—Eren, perdóname. Antes pensaba en serio convertirme en titán y matarte y, encima, no iba a hacerlo por la raza humana. Quería creer que mi padre no se equivocaba. No quería que mi padre me odiara —la chica agachó momentáneamente la vista para volverla a levantar—. Pero ahora debo despedirme de él.

—Bien —pronunció Hange—, entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

—Eren, ¿crees que podrías detener al titán como hiciste en el bosque? —pregunté. Aunque iba dándoles la espalda, pude notar los ojos de todos sobre mí— Te vi —confesé—. Vi cómo lanzabas tu puño contra el titán que devoró a Hannes y el resto de titanes fueron inmediatamente contra él. ¿Crees que podrías ordenar a ese titán detenerse?

—N-No lo sé —Eren se puso en pie—. Pero podría intentarlo.

Expectantes, esperamos a que Eren adquiriera el valor suficiente para probar si podía detener a ese titán de seguir avanzando. Hange se incorporó levemente para poder observar la escena mejor y le pidió a Historia que le alcanzara sus gafas de nuevo.

—¡Detente! —gritó Eren— ¡Te lo digo a ti! ¿¡Es que no me oyes, imbécil!? ¡Para de inmediato! ¡Es a ti, Rod Reiss! ¡Maldito tío canijo!

—Mmmm… No se ve ninguna reacción en especial —Hange parecía un poco decepcionada—. La otra vez, ¿no hiciste algo especial para pararlo?

—Aquel día estaba desesperado —Eren dio un pequeño respingo, como si hubiera recordado algo—. ¡Para titán! —gritó, lanzando su puño al aire— ¡Alto!

—No reacciona.

—¡ALTO!

—¿Erwin?

Todos nos giramos para mirar a nuestras derechas. Levi había sido el primero en percatarse de la presencia del comandante. El rubio montaba a caballo.

—¿Cómo estáis?

—Solo han herido a Hange y a _ _ _ _ —informó el capitán.

—¡Eh, Erwin! —Hange saludó con su mano izquierda al tener la derecha inmovilizada, entusiasmada por ver al comandante.

—¡Hange, estate quieta ahora mismo! —le ordené, provocando unas carcajadas en la mujer. ¿Es que no podía estarse tranquilita ni un minuto?

—No parece que sea muy grave —valoró Erwin, curvando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.

—El grito de Eren no hace efecto —reportó Levi—. Tengo un montón de cosas sobre las que informar, pero, primero-

—¿Qué es aquel titán? —le cortó Erwin.

—Rod Reiss —Levi hizo una pausa—. ¿Podrías darme tu opinión, comandante?

Levi le explicó a Erwin la situación por encima, dado que no disponíamos de mucho tiempo, para que comprendiera lo necesario de lo que estaba pasando. El titán de Rod Reiss se dirigía hacia el distrito exterior de Orvud, por lo que, por órdenes del comandante, nos desplazamos rápidamente hacia allí. Teníamos que llegar antes que el titán, no solo para prevenir a la gente, sino para llevar a cabo el plan que Erwin tenía en mente. Si todo salía bien, todo llegaría a su fin. Habríamos ganado.

Las puertas de Orvud se abrieron a nuestra llegada. Erwin exigió hablar con el capitán de aquella sección de las Tropas Estacionarias. Tan pronto como les comunicó lo que estaba sucediendo, todos nos reunimos alrededor de una mesa para valorar la situación. No obstante, los ánimos no estaban para la tranquilidad con la que se desenvolvía Erwin. Los miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias no podían entender cómo podía estar tan sereno cuando, una vez más, se acercaba el fin de la humanidad.

—¿¡En qué estás pensando, Erwin!? —le gritó uno de los capitanes— ¿¡Quieres que los ciudadanos no sean evacuados!? —el hombre tomó de la pechera a un Erwin que se mantuvo imperturbable— ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

—Ese titán se ve atraído por lugares donde concentra un gran número de gente y eso es lo que se llama excéntrico —intervino Hange, quien era la única que permanecía sentada—. Es un caso tan extremo que ni siquiera ha reparado en los pueblos más pequeños que se ha encontrado por el camino. Por ello, si ahora evacuáramos a todos los ciudadanos al interior de Sina, el titán se vería atraído y destruiría el muro Sina para abalanzarse sobre los refugiados. Al final llegaría a la capital real de Mitras, donde se concentra la mayor parte de los habitantes y la raza humana sufriría daños catastróficos.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó el capitán de las Tropas Estacionarias en Orvud tras un largo silencio.

—Resumiendo. No nos queda más remedio que matar a ese titán junto al muro exterior del distrito de Orvud —explicó Erwin—. No obstante, como soldados, vivimos para proteger a los ciudadanos. Y eso no cambia. Aunque fracasemos en nuestro intento de matar al objetivo, nos esforzaremos al máximo para que no haya ni una sola víctima entre los civiles. Fingiremos ante los ciudadanos de Orvud y los alrededores que estamos realizando un simulacro de emergencia y, según la situación, nos separaremos para que sea fácil trasladarles fuera el distrito.

—No nos queda otra opción, ¿verdad?

—Se trata de un titán gigantesco. Jamás se ha visto uno tan grande. Los disparos desde los cañones fijos del muro deberían ser muy efectivos, pero en caso de que, aun así, no le derribemos, emplearemos a los mejores soldados el cuerpo de exploración.

Teníamos poco tiempo para prepararnos, ya que la llegada del titán estaba prevista para el alba. Nos reunimos alrededor de una caja que nos sirvió como mesa y escuchamos atentamente. La idea era destruir la cabeza y la nuca del titán. Para ello, debíamos introducir en su boca numerosos barriles con explosivos. Con el calor que desprendía el titán, no sería necesario ponerles una mecha. Eren, por otra parte, en su forma de titán, sería el que llevaría a cabo esa parte del plan. El único problema residía en que todo aquello era una conjetura. El titán iba arrastrando la cara por el suelo y, posiblemente, eso se la habría desfigurado. Apostábamos todo a que su boca estuviera intacta.

Pedí un Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales nuevo que no tardaron en proporcionarme, al igual que a Eren, quien decidió vestirse con el uniforme, en vez de quedarse mirando. Sin embargo, Erwin dio instrucciones precisas de que Historia no podía participar en aquella misión. El objetivo era que ella se convirtiera en reina, ella debía estar bien, pero, en el fondo podía intuir que la muchacha no estaba muy por la labor de quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—No deberías —le susurré, antes de que partiéramos a lo alto del muro. Historia me miró, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa—. Se te ven las intenciones a la legua.

—Quiero luchar —parecía bastante convencida de ello, así que permanecí unos segundos en silencio. Ambas sostuvimos nuestras miradas, hasta que tragué saliva.

—Puedo conseguirte ropa y un equipo —murmuré—. Pero, te lo advierto, no quiero que nadie se entere de que todo te lo he proporcionado yo. Podría meterme en un lío —Historia asintió con entusiasmo—. Te dejaré las cosas en el establo. Estaremos reunidos en la puerta principal de Orvud.

Giré sobre mis talones y comencé a alejarme de la chica, pero su voz me retuvo momentáneamente.

—_ _ _ _ _ —miré por encima de mi hombro—. Muchas gracias. Eres una buena persona.

—No necesito que me des las gracias.

—Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que has hecho por mí, no lo olvidaré.

Asentí y abandoné la habitación. Tal y cómo le indiqué a Historia, conseguí algo de ropa para ella y un equipo que escondí en el establo. Todo el mundo estaba más ocupado de fingir que se estaba realizando un simulacro de evacuación que del cuidado de los caballos, así que la chica ahí encontraría un buen escondite para poder cambiarse y, después, abandonar el cuartel de Orvud sin ser descubierta, ya que tenía una salida a un callejón trasero.

—Tras despertarles de golpe y tan temprano y decirles que se trata un simulacro de evacuación, no me extrañaría que hoy estallara una revolución —comentó Connie, brazos en jarras sobre la muralla, viendo amanecer.

—Y, encima, justo después de que el ejército haya tomado el gobierno —añadió Jean.

—¿Sasha? —Mikasa miró a la chica de reojo— Parece que sigues sin comer nada.

—Ya. Es que no tengo apetito.

—¿¡En serio!? —Eren, que estaba sentado a su lado, se giró para mirarla sorprendido— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre —suspiró Connie.

—Sí, ¿por qué será? ¿Quizás porque nos hemos cargado a un montón de gente? —ironizó Jean.

—¿Qué? —Eren le miró de reojo.

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas. Y pensar que, con todo lo que ha pasado, el día aún no ha terminado… Pero, si superamos esto, creo que empezaremos a vislumbrar el futuro. Si fracasamos, esto se convertirá en un juego del pilla-pilla infernal en el que los humanos se verán obligados a jugar con aquel titán en el interior de las murallas. Si aquel rey se hubiera dejado de tonterías, no estaríamos así.

—Es culpa mía.

Todos nos giramos. Historia, vestida con su uniforme, caminaba hacia nosotros con paso decidido. Sus ojos mostraban solo determinación. Me crucé de brazos y sonreí repleta de satisfacción, pero esa sonrisa se borró de mi rostro cuando me percaté de que los ojos de Levi habían viajado de Historia hacia mí, como si en el fondo supiera que, si la chica estaba ahí, era cosa mía.

—¡Historia! ¿Qué haces así vestida? —preguntó Jean— O sea… ¡No deberías estar aquí!

—¡Eh! ¡Historia! —La llamó Levi— Tú no puedes participar en combate. Creo que te han ordenado que esperes en un lugar seguro. ¿Qué pretendes?

—He venido a decidir mi propio destino —Levi enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido por las palabras de la chica—. Capitán Levi, fue usted quien lo dijo, que eligiera entre huir o luchar.

Levi permaneció en silencio, sopesando su respuesta. De repente, su ausencia de palabras fue interrumpida por un sonido casi de ultratumba.

—Joder —farfulló el capitán entre dientes—. No hay tiempo para esto. Ya está aquí.

Efectivamente, aquel titán estaba ya a unos pocos metros de distancia. Era la hora de actuar. Los miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias se pusieron en movimiento y cargaron los cañones contra aquel ser.

—¡FUEGO! —gritó su capitán.

Las balas de cañón impactaron contra el cuerpo del titán en repetidas ocasiones. No obstante, parecía no surtir efecto a pesar de que nos habíamos mostrado optimistas al principio. Su tamaño le hacía un blanco fácil, pero era evidente que, por mucha munición que se usara, no sería suficiente para detenerle.

—Bien, ¿qué tal ha ido? —el comandante Erwin se colocó a mi derecha para tener una mejor visión de lo que está pasando.

—No parece que los cañones le estén reteniendo, señor —informé.

De repente, el titán clavó sus enormes manos sobre la tierra. Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Estaba intentando ponerse en pie?

—¡FUEGO!

Las balas de cañón, esta vez desde el suelo y no desde lo alto de la muralla, volvieron a golpear su cuerpo y, una vez más, eso no inmutó al titán.

—Parece que el resultado de los cañones de tierra es aún más débil —valoró Erwin.

—Es lógico —replicó Levi—. Con el ángulo de tiro desde lo alto del muro, no podrán darle en la nuca. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Disponemos de una tropa creada a toda prisa por los soldados y cañones que hemos logrado reunir. Además, estamos en la zona interior del norte. No se puede comparar con la primera línea de la tropa del sur de Sina. Pero no hay duda de que ahora es nuestra máxima fuerza militar —hizo una breve pausa—. En todo caso, esta operación del cuerpo de exploración no es más que una apuesta, ¿no?

—¡Erwin! ¡Ya lo he traído! —Hange, con su brazo ya vendado, se acercó a nosotros— Toda la pólvora posible, cuerdas y una red. Aún hay que montarlo. Y también esto —Hange señaló. Moblit llevaba en una especie de carretilla un barril—. Al otro lado del muro hay uno igual. Tras el primer disparo, el gatillo queda fijado y se irá enrollando igual que el dispositivo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Moblit se percató rápidamente de mi presencia. El chico parecía aliviado y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas abrazarle, pero aquello debería esperar. Me limité a saludarle tímidamente con la mano. Él sonrió e hizo lo mismo, pero pronto noté que su expresión de alivio se tornaba a una de preocupación y aparté rápidamente mi mirada de él. Después de todo lo pasado en unas pocas horas, no debía de tener el mejor aspecto y en mi pantalón aún había sangre.

—¿Y qué pasa con los cañonazos? —se interesó Hange.

—Parece que le afectan como el pis de un grillo —respondió Levi.

—¿Y en serio vamos a usar eso?

—Ajá.

—Bien. Levi, Jean, Sasha y Connie, ocupaos del otro lado —ordenó Erwin.

—¡Entendido! —y los cuatro se alejaron a toda prisa.

—Hum… ¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó Mikasa mientras nos colocábamos sobre la red en la que estaban los barriles.

—Imaginad que estamos envolviendo un regalo para alguien importante —dijo Hange.

—Permíteme que te diga, Historia, que en caso de que superemos esto, tú serás la reina que gobernará el mundo de los muros —el resto, que estábamos trabajando en el plan, nos detuvimos en nuestros movimientos para prestar atención a la conversación. Erwin se había situado al lado de Historia, quien estaba desenrollando las cuerdas—. Evidentemente, es un problema que estés en la primera línea.

—Tengo dudas sobre mí —confesó la muchacha—. ¿El pueblo es tan cándido como para obedecer a un rey solo por su nombre? —Erwin presionó sus labios formando una fina línea, reflexivo— Es por eso por lo que tengo mis ideas al respecto —Historia se puso en pie—. He encontrado una misión que debo cumplir. Y por eso estoy aquí.

—¡FUEGO!

El grito de la orden interrumpió la conversación de ambos. No obstante, parecía que no había nada más que decir. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, aguantando sus miradas en una especie de duelo.

—Eso es, ponedlos en filas de tres —ordenó Hange, apurándonos para que continuáramos con nuestra tarea.

Pasé las cuerdas alrededor de los barriles y estiré para que quedara tensa. Junté ambos extremos y comencé a hacer un nudo.

—Anda, déjame a mí —Moblit me echó a un lado y realizó el nudo con mucha más rapidez que yo. Cuando terminó, se giró para mirarme e, ignorando cualquier protocolo, le abracé. Fue breve, pero apreté mis brazos alrededor de él con algo más de fuerza, porque deseaba que sintiera que aquel gesto era sincero.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte —confesé, separándome de él.

—¿Que tú te alegras de verme? —sonrió— Casi me da un infarto cuando me enteré de todo lo que os había pasado. Te dije que tú te fueras con Hange…

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —frunció el ceño.

—Podía haber sido peor, pero estoy bien. De verdad —juntos pusimos más barriles en fila.

—Mírame —parpadeé confusa—. _Mírame_ —insistió, así que me giré para quedar frente a él. Lentamente, sus manos se extendieron hacia mí y, cuando la punta de sus dedos rozó la piel de mi cuello, di un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Quién te ha hecho daño? —su voz sonaba ronca y su mirada se había ensombrecido.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Tienes marcas de dedos en el cuello.

Di un pequeño respingo al escuchar aquello. Recordé entonces las firmes manos de Alphonse alrededor de mi cuello, cómo había presionado sobre él. Alphonse había intentado estrangularme. Inconscientemente, llevé mis manos al cuello, para cubrirme los moratones provocados por aquello y, entonces, sentí que me dolía. No me había dado cuenta hasta que Moblit lo había mencionado.

Una enorme nube de vapor se extendió hacia lo alto de la muralla. Moblit y yo observamos, a unos metros de distancia, cómo aquel súper titán apoyaba sus manos en la muralla y se ponía en pie. Se trataba de una visión terrorífica, un rostro sin formar y un cuerpo cavernoso.

No nos quedaba de otra que acercarnos a él. Tomamos los barriles de agua fría que habíamos preparado con anterioridad y nos los echamos por encima. Si teníamos que acercarnos a ese titán que prendía árboles a su paso, debíamos hacer todo lo posible por no dañar nuestra piel

—¡Estamos preparados para ir! —avisó Armin.

A nuestras espaldas, Eren se había transformado en titán. Nos colocamos en posición y disparamos los barriles que Hange y Moblit habían traído en unas carretas, uno a cada lado del titán.

—¡Bien! ¡Parece que ha perdido el equilibrio!

—¡Eren! —Erwin disparó una bengala al cielo.

Eren, en su forma de titán, cargaba la red con barriles que habíamos preparado. Afortunadamente, el titán tenía boca, lo que resultaba un punto a nuestro favor. Eren introdujo los barriles en el interior, produciéndose una enorme explosión. Era entonces el momento de que usáramos nuestros equipos. Habían saltado varios trozos del titán por los aires, pero no podíamos adivinar a qué parte de su cabeza o nuca pertenecían, así que debíamos cortar trozos de carne sin más, esperando cortar la parte adecuada para que no volviera a regenerarse.

—¡Historia!

Esa era la voz de Jean. La chica, a pesar de lo mucho que nos quemaba la piel por el calor, se desplazaba entre los trozos de carne. No sabía qué más había hablado con Erwin, pero ésta debió de haber obtenido su beneplácito. Si no, no estaría ahí.

—¡Córtalo, Historia! —grité desde la distancia, no estando muy segura de si me escuchaba— ¡Córtalo!

Y, entonces, Historia se dio impulsó con el gas para travesar un enorme trozo de carne con las cuchillas. Hubo como una especie de explosión más. Sentí que salía despedida hacia atrás, pero logré extender mis ganchos hacia la pared y quedar colgando por el lado exterior de la muralla.

Una nube vapor abundante me impedía prácticamente la visión. Como pude, subí a lo alto de la muralla de nuevo. Eso debía de ser una señal de que habíamos completado la misión con éxito. Habíamos matado a Rod Reiss.

Cuando llegué a lo alto, me percaté de que la mayoría de los soldados estaban asomados hacia el interior de la muralla. Yo me apresuré y la visión que se extendía ante mis ojos hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. Historia estaba sobre un carro, de pie. La gente la rodeaba y no supe adivinar si Historia les había dicho algo, pero, de repente, los gritos de júbilo se extendieron por todo el distrito.

Era oficial. Historia Reiss se acaba de convertir en la soberana de toda aquella gente.

* * *

 **¡Hola, holita!**

 **Tras tanto tiempo, estoy de vuelta. He regresado con un capítulo larguito y con muchas cositas canon. No obstante, en los dos próximos, aunque habrá algo de canon, el resto será de mi propia cosecha. Al menos eso tengo planeado, pero podría cambiar de opinión xD Eso sí, pasarán cositas entre Levi y rayis, que sé que lo estáis deseando. Ese jueguito de miradas que han estado manteniendo hasta ahora está tapando muchas cosas.**

 **catherinearnshaws: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Me cuesta lo mío tener que narrar algunos acontecimientos del manga, como este capítulo, pero luego me ponéis esas cosas bonitas y todos esos tirones de pelo que me doy para hilar el contenido merecen la pena xD**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Deberías golpear a rayis por no haber dejado hablar a Levi. ¡Pues claro que le quería decir otra cosa! En realidad quería ser amable, por una vez, pero rayis siempre tiene que abrir su enorme bocaza xD Creeme que todas estas cosillas van a estallar en algún punto. ¿No te parece que estos dos deberían hablar de una maldita vez?**

 **I' m a Jger: Hablamos de cositas entre Levi y rayis que aún no os puedo desvelar xD Tendréis que ser pacientes, pero vienen ya.**

 **Yomiii21: Ay... Pero si solo sabes hasta el secuestro de Eren, te estas spoileando del mangaaaa. Bueno, yo lo advertí en el fanfic, que habría spoilers, es tu decisión xD Pero espero que, aun así, estés disfrutando de la historia.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	22. XXII

**XXII**

Tan pronto como aquella madrugada se consiguió detener a Rod Reiss y el pueblo señaló a Historia como su reina, el rey Fritz fue derrocado y se iniciaron los preparativos para coronar a Historia al final de aquel mismo día. Aquello suponía que todos, pero, en especial, los reclutas de la 104, debíamos despedirnos de ella, puesto que su lugar ahora estaba en Sina. Para la coronación se había movido a los principales miembros del ejército, quienes deberían ofrecer su lealtad a la nueva reina en una ceremonia que prácticamente debía ser improvisada. Cuando salí del cuartel general, en la plaza de la capital, se estaba montando una plataforma de madera en la que, a priori, se realizaría el evento. Algunas calles habían sido decoradas de banderines de colores y la gente discutía a las puertas de sus casas, bares y mercados cuáles serían los prolegómenos de un acontecimiento sin precedentes.

Me abrí paso entre la gente, tirando de las riendas de mi caballo. Muchas de las personas que me cruzaba, a las que ni siquiera conocía, me sonreían y asentían a mi paso, despertando en mí cierta sensación de orgullo. Las Tropas de Reconocimiento nunca habían gozado de buena reputación entre la gente, que consideraba que sus impuestos se malgastaban en financiar una facción del ejército que solo dejaba muertes y fracaso a su paso. No obstante, el destape de la corrupción del gobierno parecía haber comenzado a cambiar las cosas y la percepción que se tenía de la legión poco a poco se estaba volviendo más positiva.

Saludé con un gesto con la mano a los soldados que estaban apostados a una de las puertas de Sina. Una vez la atravesé, me monté en el caballo y galopé campo a través. Se esperaba que todos los que habíamos participado directamente en la misión y conocíamos a Historia estuviéramos en su coronación y, de hecho, no tenía intención de perdérmela, pero en esos momentos necesitaba comprobar algo. Levi se había quedado atrás a nuestro regreso y, desde entonces, no le había vuelto a ver. No había pisado la capital. Eso me llevó a sospechar que, seguramente juntando a un grupo de soldados, se había quedado en la zona para comprobar si había habido supervivientes a la pequeña batalla y al posterior derrumbamiento de la iglesia. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque Levi estaba en mi mente más tiempo del que me gustaba admitir y porque, además, estaba convencida de que la intención oculta de Levi era comprobar si Kenny Ackerman, aquel que nos había contado que le había criado, seguía vivo.

A lo lejos, comencé a vislumbrar el tremendo agujero que había dejado la iglesia al ser tragada por la tierra. Bajé de mi caballo y me acerqué hasta el mismo. No había restos de nadie, así que tiré de las riendas del animal para llevarle hasta el bosque cercano. Allí le oculté tras unos árboles y le acaricié el hocico cariñosamente, indicándole que debía esperar a que regresara. Entonces, me paseé por el borde del bosque. Teniendo en cuenta que en caso de que hubiera habido supervivientes, no deberían haber ido muy lejos, pues seguramente tendrían heridas graves.

No tardé mucho en captar a lo lejos una figura junto a un árbol. Caminé despacio hasta ella y poco a poco descubrí de quién se trataba. El hombre que se había acercado a mí en el mercado, en Trost, Kenny Ackerman, estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Cuando giré y pude verle, no pude evitar dibujar una mueca de disgusto. Parte de su rostro estaba desfigurado por una fea quemadura. Hilos de sangre caían desde su frente. Sus brazos inertes me hacían pensar que ya estaba muerto, pero, cuando me acerqué a él, comprobé que respiraba. Escuché una especie de sonido gutural y levanté la vista para mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos estaban posados sobre mí y comprendí que aquel extraño sonido había salido de su boca y pretendía ser una risa. Me incorporé y me separé de él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Es una sorpresa que me hayas encontrado, princesa. Te daba por muerta.

Su tono burlón hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Él había matado a Nifa, Keiji y Dick, él había sido el responsable directo de su muerte. Aquel día, en el mercado, comprendí que aquellas palabras maquilladas que me había dirigido eran una amenaza. Me acerqué a él y coloqué la punta de mi bota sobre la herida supurante que tenía en abdomen. Kenny emitió un leve gruñido.

—Tú los mataste —escupí aquellas palabras—. Eran mis compañeros y tenían toda la vida por delante —apreté con la punta de mi bota en la herida. La sangre brotó de ella, manchando la punta de mi bota. Kenny se revolvió en su sitio, aunque podía notar que se estaba resistiendo al dolor por orgullo—. Te mereces morir así, tirado como un perro y sufriendo —retorcí mi pie una vez más, pero me detuve cuando escuché a Kenny reír.

—No dejas de sorprenderme —su rostro se ensombreció y posó sus ojos sobre mí, aquellos ojos que tanto había visto en otra persona. Ese tono grisáceo, esa mirada afilada… Me detuve al instante y, por unos momentos, me pareció que estaba mirando a Levi, no a aquel al que apodaban Kenny 'El destripador'—. No me des lecciones. Nos parecemos más de lo crees.

—Te equivocas —me defendí, apartando mi pie.

—¿Estás segura? —Kenny se relamió los labios— ¿A qué has venido exactamente? ¿A intentar recuperar cadáveres como el de tu amigo Wilder o a disfrutar viéndome morir lenta y dolorosamente?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría. ¿En qué clase de monstruo me estaba convirtiendo? Ni siquiera había recordado a Alphonse y él había sido mi amigo durante todos los años en los que habíamos sido reclutas. El destino nos había enfrentado, pero eso no obviaba todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos y yo, en cambio, lo había olvidado por completo. Esa no era yo. Yo habría corrido a buscarle, a intentar salvarle si era necesario.

—Tranquila, no hay nada que hacer. Si no me equivoco, una amiguita tuya le atravesó el pecho con una flecha. Se quedó abajo, así que murió aplastado por las rocas. Una muerte mejor que ésta, supongo.

Permanecí en silencio, incapaz de decir nada más.

—Vaya, ¿te has quedado muda? —Kenny sonrió de medio lado— Me parecías mucho más charlatana cuando te vi en Trost por primera vez. Eras tal y cómo te había descrito Wilder —Kenny tosió, escupiendo sangre—. Una chica amable, charlatana, desinteresada, de esas que cantan con los pajaritos por las mañanas y cuya bondad y buenas maneras no puede provocarme más que arcadas. Una presa fácil, en definitiva, que solo conoce el fracaso cuando está bajo presión o, al menos, eso era lo que Wilder creía. Pero no lo fuiste. Resultaste ser una rata escurridiza que haría lo que fuera para aferrarse a la vida. Así que te felicito. Eres tan rastrera como yo.

Kenny sonrió. Sus dientes estaban amarillentos por la sangre que había comenzado a invadir su boca. Sentí repugnancia.

—Alphonse se equivocaba en muchas cosas y, lamentablemente, eso le costó la vida. Igual que a ti. Nos habéis subestimado.

—No puedo negar eso. Levi me ha superado. Quizás ya estaba viejo para esto.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —pregunté, apretando mis puños con tanta fuerza que sentí cómo mis uñas se clavaban en mi propia sangre— ¿Es que acaso eres su padre? —cuestioné basándome en lo mucho que los ojos de Kenny me recordaban a los de Levi, pero, en el fondo, esperaba que su respuesta fuera negativa.

—Yo nunca he estado preparado para ser padre —Kenny emitió una risa—. Yo le enseñé lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

—¿Sobrevivir a qué?

—Un momento, guapita. Por qué debería contarte esto a ti, ¿eh? Si te lo cuento, seguramente dejes de estar enamorada de él. ¿Estás segura que quieres eso? Tu corazoncito de niña mimada no lo resistiría.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de Levi —repliqué, pero mi voz falló, traicionándome.

—No te sentirás mejor mintiéndote a ti misma —Kenny sonrió de medio lado—. Aunque, de todas formas, dudo que alguien como él tenga la capacidad de corresponderte de la forma que quieres. Él no se casará contigo, no viviréis felices en una bonita casa en una colina, rodeada de flores. Esos sueños estúpidos que puedas tener con él no se cumplirán nunca.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo deseo esas cosas?

—Porque eres igual de estúpida que la mayoría de los borregos que habéis nacido sobre la superficie. Levi viene de un ambiente completamente distinto al tuyo, él se crio en la ciudad subterránea.

—Eso ya lo sabía —Hange ya me lo había contado, cuando me narró cómo se había unido a la legión.

—Vaya, enhorabuena —dijo con ironía—. Supongo que también sabrás que su madre, mi hermana, era una fulana cualquiera a la que encontré en descomposición sobre su propia cama en la que a sus pies, además, se encontraba un niño famélico. Un bonito regalo que me dejó Kuchel.

—¿Y él lo sabe? ¿Sabe que sois familia?

—Yo le recogí, le di de comer y le enseñé a pelear. Aprendió rápido y, cuando le vi apuñalar a un hombre que tenía cuatro veces su tamaño, supe que había creado a un monstruo y que no me necesitaba más —Kenny guardó silencio. Vi que sus ojos se desviaban de mí y se perdían a mi espalda—. Pero no tardará en conocer todo esto que te he contado —Kenny hizo un gesto con la cabeza y me giré. Levi estaba a mi espalda, como un espectro, escrutándome con la mirada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, imbécil? —me preguntó, su rostro sombrío.

—Yo…

—Mueve el culo —me cortó rápidamente. Estaba enfadado—. No tienes que estar aquí.

—Ni tú tampoco tienes por qué estar aquí —miré de reojo a Kenny, quien parecía estar disfrutando de aquello—. Es la coronación de Historia.

—En primer lugar, te recuerdo que soy tu superior y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, bastarda. En segundo lugar, Historia notaría más tu ausencia que la mía, idiota —presioné mis labios en una fina línea. No tenía nada que replicarle, pues tenía razón—. Ahora, lárgate.

—Capitán —un joven de cabello rubio se acercó a nosotros.

—Fisher, _ _ _ _ _ te acompañará. Volved ya a Sina.

—Sí, señor —el chico dio media vuelta y se alejó de nosotros. Yo, en cambio, me detuve tras dar unos pasos y me giré para mirar a ambos de nuevo.

—Ha sido un placer —Kenny me guiñó un ojo—. Habría preferido que nos hubiéramos visto en otras circunstancias, chica. Puedes quedarte, si quieres, yo te invito. Puedes joderme de nuevo, pero preferiría que esta vez fueras más cariñosa y usaras un poco las manos, para que al menos me vaya con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Levi dio un paso hacia él, sus facciones se endurecieron al instante.

—De nada. Absolutamente de nada —respondí yo en su lugar, sintiendo ganas de vomitar ante sus repugnantes insinuaciones—. Púdrete en el infierno, Kenny 'El destripador'.

Me di la vuelta y reanudé mis pasos. En esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era regresar a Sina y poder darme un baño. A mi espalda escuché a Kenny emitir una sonora carcajada a la que le siguió un largo silencio. Cuando tomé las riendas de mi caballo, acompañada por Fisher, eché un último vistazo hacia donde se encontraban Kenny y Levi. El capitán estaba de cuclillas y parecía conversar con él. Me pregunté de qué estarían hablando y deseé poder tener la confianza suficiente con Levi como para que me lo contara.

Cuando regresé a Sina, me di un baño rápido para quitarme la suciedad adquirida en las últimas horas. Aún tenía en mi piel sangre seca y tuve que frotar para limpiar las marcas que había dejado la sangre en mi piel. Cuando salí de la bañera de madera, me inspeccioné el cuerpo con disgusto, descubriendo que lo tenía repleto de incipientes moratones que empezaban a doler. Me retorcí un poco, intentando alcanzar a ver el corte en la parte posterior de mi muslo derecho y, efectivamente, éste se había abierto. Limpié de nuevo la herida y, como fui capaz, la cosí de nuevo, poniendo con cuidado una gasa por encima. Después, me puse con gusto el uniforme limpio y añadí la gabardina oficial, esencial en los actos solemnes.

Atravesé varios pasillos de Sina hasta llegar a un enorme portón flanqueado por dos policías militares. Cuando me planté frente a la puerta, ambos me miraron invitándome a dar media vuelta.

—La reina me espera —les informé. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles varios segundos hasta que uno de ellos tocó en la madera y entreabrió ligeramente la puerta para asomar su cabeza por ella.

—Majestad, aquí hay un soldado de las Tropas de Reconocimiento que asegura que usted la espera.

Una voz se escuchó al otro lado, el chico asintió y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Abrió la puerta un poco más y me invitó a pasar, cerrándola inmediatamente a mi espalda.

—Estás guapísima —pronuncié con admiración. Historia estaba al otro lado de una inmensa habitación de grandes ventanales de los que colgaban cortinas de color rojo. La chica lucía un largo y amplio vestido de gasa acompañado por una capa que llevaba atada al cuello y caía por su espalda con elegancia.

—¿Dónde estabas? —aquello sonó como un reproche y sonreí conciliadora mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas más importantes que ayudar a tu reina a vestirse?

—¿Es que ahora te vas a convertir en una tirana? —bromeé.

Historia hizo una especie de puchero y agachó la vista. Posé mi mano sobre su espalda y la acaricié cariñosamente.

—Vas a ser una reina estupenda.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto. No hay nadie mejor que tú para ello —me coloqué un mechón de pelo mojado tras la oreja—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No eres la primera que me lo pregunta —Historia suspiró, dejándose caer en un butacón de cuero marrón—. Quiero hacer algo por la gente, pero no sé si es lo que haría una reina…

—¿Qué es?

—Quiero construir un hogar para los niños huérfanos. No quiero que estén solos como lo estuve yo.

—Es una idea estupenda.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro! Todos podríamos ayudarte. Ahora eres la reina y se supone que tu mayor preocupación debería ser el bienestar de tu gente. Les darás un hogar a muchos niños. Eso te convierte en alguien especial.

Historia esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Has ido a ver a tu familia?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Historia se encogió de hombros— No, no he ido a verles —confesé.

—Deberías ir. Te echarán de menos, sobre todo tu hermano —ambas guardamos silencio—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora sin mí? —Historia sonrió, cambiando completamente de tema. Me percaté de aquel movimiento, pero decidí no darle importancia— ¿Quién te peinará ese cabello rebelde?

—Quizás deba cortármelo de nuevo. Llevarlo corto, como cuando era recluta.

—Ni se te ocurra. Largo te queda muy bien. Quizás Sasha pueda hacer algo con él.

—Con una coleta estará bien. No me quedan muy bien peinadas, pero será suficiente para que no me moleste el pelo en la cara.

—Eres demasiado perfeccionista —Historia rio—. Eso me recuerda una cosa —la chica se puso en pie y caminó hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, donde había un baúl que abrió—. Ven —caminé hasta ella y me asomé. Dentro había lo que me pareció ropa—. Te dije que no olvidaría nunca lo que has hecho por mí y, aunque no es suficiente, odio esa falda larga con parche que llevas. Tu ropa está ya demasiado vieja. Toda esta ropa nueva es para ti.

Alargué mi brazo y tomé la primera prenda. La tela era suave, delicada y debía costar una fortuna. Se trataba de una preciosa falda larga de color teja.

—No puedo aceptar esto.

—Pero lo harás. Es una orden.

Observé la falda una última vez mientras la doblaba con cuidado y volvía a meterla en el baúl. Cuando Historia usaba aquel tono autoritario significaba que no había réplica posible.

—Gracias, Historia. Mentiría si te dijera que no te voy a echar de menos.

—Ya lo sé.

Las dos nos fundimos en un brazo que fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta. Ambas nos separamos y, cuando ésta se abrió, un soldado le indicó que la ceremonia iba a empezar. Salí de la habitación, despidiéndome antes de enfilar el pasillo hacia la salida con un gesto con la mano. Fuera, miles de personas se arremolinaban en la plaza, en torno a la plataforma de madera que habían estado ultimando de preparar. Gritos de júbilo se extendían entre los allí presentes. Me reuní con Hange y Moblit, acompañados por Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie y Sasha. Erwin no estaba con nosotros porque, como comandante, debía presentar sus respetos y lealtad a la nueva reina. Así que solo faltaba una persona.

—¿Dónde está Levi?

—No lo sé —me respondió Moblit en confidencia—. Pensaba que el capitán estaba contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —uno hilo de voz, agudo, se escapó de mi boca, delatando el nerviosismo que sentí ante el temor de que alguien pudiera enterarse de lo que había hecho. Moblit frunció ligeramente el ceño y me miró extrañado.

—Sí. Pensé que te habría requerido para algo. No estabas en ninguna parte.

—Estaba con Historia.

Moblit asintió, completamente convencido. Tragué saliva, avergonzada por mi verdad a medias. ¿Por qué tenía que esconderle a él o a cualquiera lo que había hecho? No debía avergonzarme el haber ido en busca de Levi y, en cambio, lo hacía. Tenía ese absurdo temor a lo que pensaran los demás.

La coronación transcurrió sin ningún incidente ni nada remarcable. Tras pronunciar varios discursos institucionales, el pastor principal del culto de los muros colocó sobre la cabeza de Historia una corona dorada. Ésta se incorporó y, frente a ella, se situaron los tres comandantes de las tres facciones del ejército acompaños por Darius Zackley, jefe del ejército. Los cuatro hombres clavaron sus rodillas en el suelo y agacharon la cabeza, en señal de pleitesía. Cuando se incorporaron, se apartaron respetuosamente hacia un lado e Historia caminó hacia el frente, deteniéndose al borde de la plataforma para quedar frente al pueblo que se había congregado en la plaza de Mitrass. La muchacha hizo el saludo, al que el resto de militares, situados abajo, en las primeras filas, respondimos con orgullo. A aquel gesto, le acompañó un sonoro estruendo, gritos de la población que ensalzaban a su nueva reina, a Historia. A partir de ese momento, debería aprender muchas cosas. No había sido educada para ser soberana, pero todos teníamos la certeza, ella incluida, de que solventaría todas sus tareas sin ningún problema.

—Espera, ¿de verdad lo vas a hacer, Historia?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo, Eren?

—Pero aquello fueron las últimas palabras o incluso el último chiste del presidente Reeves, ¿no?

Caminábamos por uno de los pasillos del edificio principal de Mitrass tras la ceremonia. La ausencia de Levi había sido notadas por todos y, en especial, por Historia. Después de la forma en la que el moreno le había tratado, la chica estaba deseando poder devolverle el golpe. Yo sabía a qué podía haberse debido su ausencia, pero preferí guardar silencio.

—Si no le guardas rencor especial, mejor déjalo —insistió Eren.

—Si no lo hago, no podré ejercer de reina.

—Bien dicho, Historia. Así se habla —Jean emitió una sonora carcajada.

Historia se detuvo inmediatamente. Todos miramos al frente y comprendimos que lo que había detenido a Historia era la propia presencia de Levi. El capitán estaba detenido frente a una de los enormes ventanales que se repartían a lo largo de todo aquel interminable pasilla. Tenía cierto aire sombrío, lo que me hizo sospechar que, tras hablar con Kenny, no se encontraba bien. No obstante, ninguno de sus soldados pareció darse cuenta y menos Historia, quien emitió un grito y se lanzó contra él, propinándole un puñetazo en el pecho.

—¡Oooohhhh! —exclamamos todos a la vez al ver que había sido capaz de pegar al propio Levi. No pude evitarlo y una leve risita se escapó entre mis labios y me vi obligada al contener una carcajada cuando, al girarme para mirar a Mikasa, que estaba situada a mi lado, sonreía divertida por la situación, mientras el resto de sus compañeros estaban escandalizados por el atrevimiento de Historia.

—¿¡Qué te parece!? —le gritó la chica— ¡Soy la reina! Si tienes alguna queja-

Historia guardó silencio. Levi había emitido una leva carcajada y todos nos quedamos paralizados, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Gracias, chicos —articuló con una sonrisa nostálgica que hizo que se me encogiera el corazón. Aquella era la primera vez que veíamos a Levi sonreír, pero yo esperaba que no fuera la última. Deseaba que la siguiente vez que lo hiciera fuera exclusivamente para mí y me sentí en seguida estúpida por desear algo tan banal como eso.

Poco a poco todo iría volviendo a la normalidad. La aparición de aquel titán monstruoso que había amenazado los muros nuevamente había comenzado a ser olvidada por las gentes y el recuerdo de Rod Reiss, por extensión, empezó a diluirse como la sal. Historia, que había vivido repudiada por sus padres, recordó las palabras que su hermana mayor le repetía una y otra vez. Por eso, tal y cómo me dijo, sus primeras medidas iban directamente aplicadas a la población y, en concreto, a los más débiles. Ayudó a pobres y enfermos y mandó la construcción de un orfanato para los numerosos niños que habitaban en las calles. Para acelerar el proceso de instalación, se aprovechó una vieja casa descomunal que había en Trost, en plena naturaleza. Tomando la palabra de sus compañeros, entre los que me incluyó a mí, nos obligó a ayudar en las tareas de restauración de aquel nuevo hogar.

El último día, antes de su apertura oficial, Historia se encargó de invitar a los pequeños que pasarían a habitarlo y, mientras la mayoría cargábamos cajas y colocábamos su contenido en el interior, ellos correteaban entre los campos. Sin embargo, y aún sin saber cómo, me vi arrastrada por ellos a participar en sus juegos. Terminé correteando con ellos, haciéndoles reír y riendo con ellos.

—Qué morro —protestó Jean mientras cargaba en sus brazos una pesada caja—. Al final se está librando.

—Parece que se le dan muy bien los niños —comentó Armin mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo, llevando otra caja.

—Sí. No se puede decir lo mismo de Sasha —Jean señaló con la mirada a la derecha de ambos. A unos metros de distancia, Sasha, que estaba colaborando con el traslado de las cosas, había sido asaltada por dos niños que le estaban tirando de la coleta.

—Como _ _ _ _ _ se estropee la falda nueva, se las verá conmigo —Historia caminó por su lado, pasando de largo. Ambos chicos parpadearon confusos—. Y no os quedéis ahí parados como pasmarotes. Venga, que hay mucho que hacer.

Jean soltó un bufido y Armin rodó los ojos.

—Lo que yo te diga. Desde que es reina, es mil veces peor que mi madre.

—¡Te he oído, Jean!

Tras varias horas jugando con niños pequeños, una termina exhausta. No obstante, creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida. Aquellos niños me observaban con admiración y agradecimiento, como si supieran que les habían abandonado, pero, aun así, yo había decidido quedarme. Dedicarles mi tiempo, mi atención y mi interés había resultado el mayor regalo que podía darles y eso, también, me hacía sentir cierta lástima.

—¿Vendrás a vernos más veces? —me preguntó una niña de unos siete años.

—Claro —sonreí—. Vendré siempre que pueda. Pero, ahora, venga —di unas palmadas para que me hicieran caso—. Todos para dentro. Ya está todo prácticamente terminado y estaréis muertos de hambre. Os espera una merienda dentro.

Los niños exclamaron de excitación y salieron corriendo hacia la casa. Les observé con cierto orgullo hasta que sentí que algo tiraba de mi falda. Aquel día llevaba puesta la falda de color teja, y que dejaba a la vista mis tobillos, que Historia me había regalado. De aquel baúl repleto de ropa saqué también una camisa blanca que me había puesto por dentro de la goma de la falda y que acompañé con unas zapatillas de color marrón. En aquella ocasión había dejado mi pelo suelto, que ya llegaba prácticamente hasta mis codos. Cuando bajé la mirada, me encontré con los grandes y redondos ojos de uno de los miembros más pequeños del orfanato. El pequeño, que no contaría con más de dos años, tendió sus brazos hacia mí. Interpreté aquel gesto como una petición para que le cogiera en brazos y, cuando lo hice, dejó caer los brazos a los lados y colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. El pobre estaba agotado después de correr detrás del resto de niños, mayores que él y que nunca le esperaban. Le acaricié la espalda cariñosamente mientras me mecía con los pies y, a los pocos segundos, sentí su respiración relajada.

Me adentré al orfanato y subí las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. El pequeño había caído rendido en mis brazos, así que me dispuse a acostarle en una de las cunas que se habían construido para la ocasión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? Están todos preguntando por ti.

—Sssshhh —me giré inmediatamente. Levi, al que no había visto aparecer por la zona ninguno de los días de trabajo intenso a los que nos había sometido Historia, estaba al borde de las escaleras y me observaba con su expresión imperturbable—. Vas a despertarle —me giré levemente para que viera que llevaba un bebé en brazos. Levi, que tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, las sacó y se acercó a mí, acompañándome escaleras arriba—. ¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto. Ni siquiera estuviste en la coronación.

—Estaba ocupado.

—Ya —le miré de reojo.

Los dos entramos a uno de los cuartos y, con cuidado, dejé al pequeño en la cuna. Extendió sus bracitos hacia los lados y sonreí mientras le arropaba. Lucía angelical y pasé mi mano por su incipiente cabellera rubia.

—¿Qué? —pregunté al notar los ojos de Levi sobre mí. El capitán estaba dentro de la habitación, pero frente a la puerta, a una distancia prudente de mí y observándome con atención.

—No sabía que te gustaran los niños.

—¿A ti no?

—Son ruidosos, desobedientes, groseros y siempre están sucios.

Me eché a reír, intentando que mi carcajada no sonara demasiado fuerte para no despertar al pequeño.

—Eso es precisamente lo gracioso de ellos. Hay que enseñarles muchas cosas y, a veces, te sacan de tus casillas, pero aportan muchas cosas también, dan luz a la vida de alguien.

Levi me observó en silencio, con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Tú quieres ser madre?

Por unos instantes, su pregunta me sorprendió. No me hablaba con el tono seco al que se dirigía a mí habitualmente, sino que me pareció que llegaba a ser incluso afable. Carraspeé un poco incómoda, pero decidí armarme de valor y confesarle lo que más deseaba.

—Me encantaría —sonreí, pero pronto mi sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de pesadumbre—. Pero no puedo.

—¿Porque eres un soldado?

—No solo eso —miré para otro lado—. Creo que sería egoísta —Levi parecía interesado, así que decidí continuar—. ¿Cómo sé que los muros siguen siendo seguros? Quiero decir, ya hicieron un agujero en ellos dos veces, sabemos que dentro de las paredes hay titanes colosales y fuera de ellos solo podemos encontrar la muerte. ¿Con qué derecho puedo traer un niño a este mundo?

—No seas tan dramática.

—No soy dramática —fruncí el ceño—. No puedo ser madre sabiendo que, cada vez que llevo a cabo una misión fuera de los muros, es muy posible que no regrese. No voy a dejar a un niño huérfano.

—Terminaría aprendiendo a vivir sin ti.

—Dices eso, pero no es cierto. Todo el mundo necesita una madre. Y por mucho que un niño aprendiera a ingeniárselas sin una, eso no debería estar en mis planes. Morir no está en los planes de ninguna madre. Ninguna quiere dejar a su hijo solo, Levi —le lancé una mirada significativa que él interpretó al instante.

—¿Qué te ha contado Kenny de mí? —entrecerró los ojos.

—No mucho —me encogí de hombros—. Solo que sí que tienes apellido. Eres un Ackerman.

—Dudo que eso haya sido lo que más te haya interesado.

—Siento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

—No necesito tu compasión.

Me sorprendí a mí misma mirando a Levi con cierta ternura, pero, sobre todo, con un sentimiento que identifiqué, como él mismo decía, como compasión. Sentía pena por él, por todos esos años de infancia que pasó en la ciudad subterránea, por todas esas técnicas que aprendió para hacer daño a los demás y que habían tenido el objetivo de buscar la aprobación de Kenny, seguramente sin haberla conseguido jamás. Sé que Levi pudo leer perfectamente a través de mí, tenía esa habilidad, aunque él siempre decía que era muy sencillo porque mi cara era como un libro abierto, que reflejaba mis emociones.

—Me debes un abrazo —dijo de repente. Parpadeé confusa y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en la puerta, sino que estaba frente a mí.

—¿Q-Qué? —sentí mis manos sudorosas.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Viniste a abrazarme y terminaste abrazando a Historia.

—Fue un accidente —dije en un hilo de voz.

—Puedes dármelo ahora si quieres —permanecí en silencio. ¿Era aquello una especie de broma? ¿Estaba intentando probar algo?— ¿Te da vergüenza? Has abrazado prácticamente a todo mi escuadrón, a Hange, hasta estado con estos niños a los que has conocido hoy y ahora te da vergüenza abrazarme a mí, cuando estamos solos.

—No tiene gracia —pronuncié con la voz temblorosa. Le fulminé con la mirada. No se iba a reír de mí, si era lo que pretendía. Sin mediar palabra, Levi se dio la vuelta caminó hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación— Espera —di varias zancadas hacia él, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que hacía. Levi miró por encima de su hombro. Noté en sus ojos cierta frustración y amargura, pero el brillo que se había apagado por unos instantes regresó a su mirada al verme tras él—. Creo… Creo que sí quiero abrazarte —emití en un susurro, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas empezaban a arder por la vergüenza. Me sentía ridícula. Todo aquello era ridículo.

Levi permaneció inmóvil. Se giró lentamente para quedar frente a mí. Esperé a que se burlara de mí, que de repente soltara uno de los muchos insultos que profería contra mi persona, que me dijera que era una mocosa por creer que alguien como él estaría interesado en el abrazo de alguien como yo. No obstante, vi cómo separaba sus brazos ligeramente de su cuerpo, como si me invitara a pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Tragué saliva y me aproximé a él. Contuve la respiración cuando sentí su musculado cuerpo bajo la camisa y chaqueta que llevaba puestas. Cerré los ojos. Me sentía incómoda por la cercanía, pero, lentamente, y no sabiendo si fue él o fui yo, se rompió la escasa distancia que nos separaba y pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón, lentos, igual que su respiración.

Por primera vez, sentí que veía un Levi vulnerable, un Levi que pocos habían tenido la oportunidad de ver y, desde luego, ninguna de esas personas habían sido sus subordinados. En aquel instante, me pareció que Levi volvía a ser un niño, que todos esos años en la ciudad subterránea habían vuelto a él con solo reencontrarse con Kenny. Sentí ganas de protegerle, de proteger a ese niño que había sido una vez. Ascendí mi mano y enterré los dedos en su sedoso cabello negro. Sentí entonces que sus brazos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, como si no quisiera dejarme escapar jamás.

—Mi madre se llamaba Kuchel —susurró en mi oído—. Era una prostituta. Su oficio nos daba de comer y nos proporcionaba una asquerosa habitación en la que dormir y, aun así, se esforzó todos los días de su vida por ocultarme la vida que llevaba, por protegerme de todos esos hombres que la buscaban y que la magullaban, dejándole repleta de moratones. Mi madre era la mejor mujer que he conocido nunca. Pero murió, en su cama, y durante semanas permaneció ahí, cadáver, mientras yo decidí esperar, sentado en un rincón llevando su ropa, a que ella se levantara algún día.

Me separé ligeramente de él. Aún con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, le miré con horror y consternación. Me sentía abrumada por lo que me acababa de confesar. Kenny ya me había dicho la clase de vida que su hermana, la madre de Levi, había llevado. No sabía con certeza si todo lo que se contaba de la ciudad subterránea era cierto, pero me sentí profundamente indignada porque, seguramente, ahí abajo habría más niños y más personas que estaban experimentando o habían experimentado la misma vida desgraciada que Levi.

Separé mis labios, intentando decir algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca. Es más, me percaté de que algo presionaba mis labios con una mezcla de violencia y delicadeza. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo los fríos labios de Levi sobre los míos y dejé de respirar, mi corazón ametrallando mis costillas, frenético. Quise corresponderle, rendirme definitivamente en sus brazos, confesarle que, por muy odioso que me pareciera a veces, me era inevitable no estar pendiente de él, no buscarle con la mirada, no preguntarme a todas horas dónde estaría. Quise confesarle que, cada vez que posaba sus grisáceos orbes sobre mí, mi corazón prácticamente se detenía, aun cuando quería creer que aquellos sentimientos no me pertenecían, que no me sentía atraída por alguien como él. En su lugar, permanecí inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como platos y deseando, por unos instantes, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

El beso seguramente no duró mucho, unos segundos. Cuando Levi separó sus labios de los míos, me soltó, dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación sin mediar palabra. Me sentí confundida, aturdida y, sobre todo, mareada. Porque no podía creer que el mismísimo capitán Levi, aquel al que siempre había acusado de carecer de sentimientos por no haberme esforzado en comprenderle, tenía mucho más bajo aquella coraza que se había impuesto.

Mis piernas temblaron y, ante la perspectiva de caer al suelo, me deslicé lentamente hacia el mismo, quedándome de rodillas. Lentamente, me llevé mi mano derecha a mi boca y con la yema de mis dedos rocé mis labios. Me parecieron fríos, huérfanos, y deseé una vez más haber sabido reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando. Permanecí en suelo, en la misma posición, durante tantos minutos que perdí incluso la cuenta, cuestionándome por qué Levi me había besado y cómo, a partir de ahora, debería enfrentar mi día a día.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Ya estoy de vuelta! No es por tirarme flores, pero me encantan los tres últimos párrafos que he escrito xD ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Ha habido besooooo! Sé que muchas lo estabais deseando y ojo porque van a pasar más cosas entre Levi y rayis. Los dos lo merecen, ¿no? Tengo muchas ganas de que leáis el siguiente capítulo porque creo que os va a gusar de verdad, incluso estoy pensando en hacer un capítulo entero desde la perspectiva de Levi, pero ya veremos... Todo dependerá de mi inspiración.**

 **: jajaja no eres la única persona que me ha dicho eso. Es un LevixReader, pero tendría que haber sido un MoblitxReader. ¡Mucha gente ya me han dicho que lo aman mucho en este fanfic! jajaj ¡Y más que lo vais a querer! Tengo muchitas cosas pensadas para los próximos capítulos.**

 **cassieb1ack : Espero que el cambioen la relación de ambos haya merecido la pena y que, ante todo, sea creíble. No creo que Levi sepa muy bien cómo gestionar una relación tan íntima con una persona, así que he creído conveniente poner un momento raro e incómodo para rayis. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido.**

 **catherinearnshaws : Erwin va a aparecer más de lo que creéis. Seguramente ya os habréis olvidado, pero tiene pendiente una charlita con rayis y hasta ahí puedo leer. La verdad que el pasado capítulo fue algo difícil de escribir y tuve que comerme la cabeza para encajar todo bien, pero al final quedé contenta con el resultado y me alegro de que te gustara. También espero que te haya gustado el final de este capítulo y que no haya quedado muy precipitado todo...**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama : Seré mala por no haberos dado abrazado en el pasado capítulo, ¿pero qué me dices de éste, eh? jajajaja ¡No os quejaréis! Y me parece fatal el secreto (xD) que me contaste por MP. ¡Ponte ahora mismito con SnK!**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

El crimen de anteponer sus propios intereses y atentar contra la subsistencia de la raza humana le proporcionó al ejército la justificación para llevar una purga implacable en el antiguo régimen al que se había puesto fin en la sublevación. Los miembros de la asamblea y todos aquellos relacionados con ellos fueron despojados de sus títulos nobiliarios y enviados a campos de detención por todo el territorio. En cuanto a las clases nobles que quedaron, se estableció una diferencia en el pago de impuestos entre aquellos que habían colaborado con el ejército y aquellos que se habían opuesto.

Debido a la sublevación, además de las víctimas mortales, se habían perdido hombres competentes, figuras clave para la humanidad, pero también se habían ganado muchas cosas. Se supo que los gérmenes de la renovación tecnológica que se suponía que la Policía Militar había ido eliminando habían sido conservados en secreto por una parte de la Policía Militar Central, lo que dio lugar a una mejora de las armas. El mineral luminoso del inmenso espacio subterráneo que había en el terreno de la familia Reiss y que se decía que habían producido los titanes se usó como recurso natural que no consumía energía y se dio a los ciudadanos. También se iluminaron día y noche las zonas industriales y eso mejoró la productividad.

Además, la capacidad de endurecimiento que había obtenido Eren, no solo dio esperanzas de poder cerrar el agujero del Distrito de Shiganshina, sino que supuso el nacimiento de un arma antititanes. En el Distrito de Trost se construyó aprovechando esta habilidad una especie de guillotina que facilitaría la matanza de todos aquellos titanes que osaran atravesar la muralla. Recuerdo la emoción que sentimos, la excitación del trabajo bien hecho, cuando aquella arma golpeó la nuca de un titán de doce metros que quedó completamente noqueado. Cuando vimos las nubes de vapor que ascendían hacia el cielo, indicando que su cuerpo se desharía para siempre, los gritos de júbilo se extendieron entre los soldados. Nunca había visto a Hange tan emocionada, gritándoles a los periodistas que habían subido con nosotros a lo alto de muro que escribieran sobre lo que habían dicho y que extendieran la noticia. Si se creaban más guillotinas como esa en otros distritos, su defensa sería mucho más fácil.

—_ _ _ _—me llamó Levi. Cuando me giré, me percaté que Eren había caído de rodillas en el suelo. Se cubría su nariz con sus manos, pero de ella salía sangre abundante que tiñó enseguida su piel de un intenso color rojo.

—¡Eren! —corría hacia el castaño y me arrodillé junto a Levi. Saqué un pañuelo que le entregué para que se limpiara— Sostenlo así, pero no pongas la cabeza hacia arriba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —mi grito había alertado también a Hange, que lucía preocupada.

—Está sangrando por la nariz —le expliqué—. Es posible que haya forzado demasiado el poder de titán.

—Últimamente ha estado haciendo experimentos de endurecimiento sin parar —continuó Levi—. Será mejor pensar que la roca que produce es limitada. Y eso incluye su cuerpo.

—Oh. Lo siento Eren —Hange parecía apenada—. Me había entusiasmado con la idea.

—No te disculpes, Hange —Eren se apartó un poco el pañuelo para poder hablar mejor—. Solo estoy un poco cansado. Hemos conseguido un arma alucinante, ¿no? Hagamos muchas más. ¡Y pensar que podremos matar titanes sin que se coman a nadie! Si logramos tapar el Muro María, iremos reduciendo el número de titanes con esto y acabaremos con todos los titanes del Muro María. Hay que darse prisa. Hay que reunir armas e ir a Shiganshina.

—Eren… —murmuré al ver la expresión del chico. Estaba decidido, pero yo no creía que fuera realmente consciente de lo que su cuerpo sufría cada vez que se esforzaba tanto. Quise añadir algo más para hacerle entrar en razón, que comprendiera mi punto de vista como médico, pero Levi puso su mano en mi hombro. Le miré sorprendida y negó levemente con la cabeza. No hizo falta que me expresara su opinión con palabras. Eren era lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por su propia cuenta. Y ya había decidido.

Caminé al día siguiente hasta la enfermería, donde debía terminar mi parte del informe sobre las pruebas que se estaban llevando a cabo con Eren. No debía completar muchos datos, pero estos debían ser lo más exactos posible, no solo porque a Hange le gustaba repasarlos constantemente, sino porque el propio Darius Zackley había pedido una copia del mismo, ya que él también deseaba estar informado en todo momento de los progresos de dichos experimentos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el escritorio que había en la pequeña enfermería del cuartel estaba oculto por una pila de papeles. No solo reflejaba los datos del experimento de aquel día, sino que me gustaba compararlos con los de las otras jornadas para facilitar el trabajo de mis superiores. Eso me llevaba a mí más tiempo, pero hacía las cosas más sencillas al resto y Hange y Erwin siempre me lo terminaban agradeciendo.

Levanté mi vista de los papeles cuando escuché llamar a alguien a la puerta. Invité a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado a pasar, elevando mi tono de voz. Unos ojos castaños se asomaron tímidamente y sonreí al reconocerlos en seguida.

—¿Cómo llevas tu parte? —Moblit pasó al interior, dejando la puerta abierta, y se sentó al borde de la única cama que había en la enfermería.

—Ya está. Puedes continuar con tu parte —le tendí los papeles y los cogió, pero los dejó sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

Moblit entrecerró los ojos. No se creía en absoluto mi respuesta. Había estado rara los últimos días. Lo sabía, pero no lo podía evitar. El beso que Levi me había dado era lo que más tocada me había dejado después de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Pero cómo se lo iba a contar a Moblit, así, sin más? Me diría que no estaba bien y razón no le faltaría. Levi era mi superior.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —insistí—. Han pasado muchas cosas estos días y tengo mi cabeza en cientos de cosas.

—Sé que hay algo más, pero si no me lo quieres contar, tampoco voy a insistir.

Aun así, Moblit permaneció sentado, observándome con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Comencé a recoger la mesa, mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando. Moblit no me quitaba ojo de encima y aquello me estaba empezando a molestar. Terminé por detenerme, poner los brazos en jarras y enarqué una ceja, expectante.

—Vale, vale —suspiró Moblit—. No me eches esas miradas asesinas. Es que no sabía cómo abordarte.

—¿Abordarme de qué?

—¿Has hablado con tu familia?

Apreté mis labios formando una fina línea, guardando silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Es que debería hablar con ellos por algo en particular?

—_ _ _ _ _... —me habló Moblit con resignación— Aunque me digas que estás bien te han pasado muchas cosas. Has visto morir a compañeros, alguien que creías que era tu amigo te ha intentado matar. Me dijiste que tu madre y tú estabais muy unidas. Estará preocupada.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? No ha recibido ningún aviso sobre mi muerte. Eso significa que estoy bien.

—Eres una cabezota —se cruzó de brazos—. Hace un montón que no hablas con ellos.

—Les mando cartas.

—Pero no es lo mismo.

Chasqué la lengua.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos reparos en ir a verles? —insistió Moblit.

—No lo sé. No me apetece. No les veo desde hace tiempo. Ni siquiera les dije en persona que me cambiaba a la legión. Desde entonces, no he pasado por casa.

No sabía por qué había temido ver tanto la reacción de mi madre cuando le dijera que había decidido unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento después de tantos años. No sé qué pretendía, sobre todo cuando mi madre jamás había mostrado signos de debilidad, ni siquiera cuando se quedó viuda. Quizás lo que temía era precisamente eso, que no reaccionara, que asumiera rápidamente que en cualquier momento podía perder a su única hija, como asumió que en cualquier momento podía perder a su marido.

—Eres muy rara.

—Tampoco te pases.

—En fin —Moblit suspiró—. En realidad no he venido por eso. Tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche.

—Vaya, vaya… —sonreí con picardía— ¿Piensas hacerme una propuesta indecente? Te tomaba por un chico más formalito, Moblit. Esperaba que me invitaras al menos a cenar.

—No seas pervertida —me espetó, poniéndose colorado.

—¿No me vas a decir qué es?

—No.

—Esto…

Moblit y yo nos giramos. Bajo el quicio de la puerta estaba Armin, mirándonos con una sonrisa nerviosa. A través del rabillo del ojo me percaté cómo todo el rostro de Moblit enrojecía, incluidas sus orejas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el rubio escuchando nuestra conversación? No lo sabía, pero, seguramente, Armin la habría malinterpretado y, aunque a mí no me importara lo más mínimo lo que los demás pudieran pensar de la relación que Moblit y yo pudiéramos tener, sabía que Moblit era más discreto en eso.

—La capitán Hange me ha pedido los informes sobre los primeros experimentos que se hicieron con Eren. Quiere tenerlos a mano para compararlos con los nuevos —articuló el rubio tras aclararse la garganta.

—Yo… Yo me voy —Moblit se puso en pie. Armin se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—No te olvides de nuestra cita.

—Cállate —farfulló Moblit acelerando el paso y saliendo definitivamente de la habitación.

—Me encanta sacarle de sus casillas —le dije a Armin y éste rio—. Tenemos un problema y es que no sé dónde demonios he metido esos papeles —me quedé pensativa unos instantes—. Estaba creando unas fichas para cada uno de vosotros y teneros un poco más controlados, pero no las tengo terminadas y mucho menos la de Eren.

—Eso es impresionante —parpadeó Armin sorprendido—. Es mucho trabajo si estás haciendo las fichas de todos los miembros de la legión.

—Gracias, gracias —hice una pequeña reverencia—. Hange es una loca de los titanes y yo soy una loca de los papeles, informes y fichas. Me gusta tener todo organizado, al menos en lo que a medicina se refiere.

Los dos nos pusimos manos a la obra. Miramos en los cajones, donde guardaba un montón de carpetas que había ido ordenando alfabéticamente para poder encontrar todo más rápidamente. No obstante, me percaté de que en un punto de aquella tarea de búsqueda Armin se había distraído mirando algunos libros sobre medicina que había llevado conmigo desde que había entrado en el cuerpo de reclutas.

—No sabía que te interesara la medicina —comenté. El chico levantó la vista y me sonrió avergonzado.

—No me interesa mucho, la verdad… Solo me pudo la curiosidad. Quería saber cómo eran.

—Son libros normales de medicina. Cualquiera los puede conseguir.

—Ah.

Me sorprendí. Armin parecía decepcionado por algo.

—¿No te preguntas a veces si todo lo que viene en estos libros es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que deberíamos saber?

Entrecerré los ojos ligeramente. Armin estaba sentado sobre la cama de la pequeña enfermería y observaba por la ventana. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través del cristal iluminaron su redondeado rostro. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaron.

—Creo que no te entiendo —confesé.

—Mis padres tenían libros prohibidos —murmuró Armin, como si me estuviera contando un secreto. Yo abrí la boca por la sorpresa. Poseer uno de aquellos libros te podía costar la muerte y el hecho de que Armin se refiriera a ellos en pasado no me generaba buenas sensaciones—. Soñaban con ver lo que había fuera e intentaron salir de los muros. Desde entonces, viví con mi abuelo.

—Lo siento —me resultaba estúpido decir aquello, sobre todo cuando habría pasado tanto tiempo desde que Armin perdiera a sus padres.

—Yo he visto esos libros. Sueño con ver todo de lo que hablaban y, desde que éramos pequeños, he compartido con Eren ese sueño. Queremos ver el mar juntos.

—¿El mar?

—Sí —Armin se giró para mirarme—. Es una extensión enorme de agua, tan grande que nuestros ojos no alcanzarían a ver la otra orilla. Su agua es salada y tiene peces diferentes, especies tan variadas que no podemos ni imaginarlo y monstruos marinos que podrían tragarse a un hombre entero —hizo una pausa—. Ahí fuera hay montañas de hielo y ríos de fuego.

Algo en la forma en la que Armin me hablaba de todo aquello hizo que se me formara un nudo en el estómago. Al ver aquel brillo en sus ojos sentí esperanza, aunque no sabía con exactitud por qué.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo que pone en esos libros es la verdad y no son las ensoñaciones de un loco?

—Podría decir lo mismo de tus libros de medicina —Armin se pasó de una mano a otra el libro que sostenía—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no se puede hacer más? ¿Cómo sabemos que no hay otras técnicas de medicina? Lo único que he podido leer por encima en este libro son pequeños detalles vagos de cómo era la medicina hace años. ¿No te gustaría saber más?

Guardé silencio. No me había hecho nunca esas preguntas y, al escucharlas salir de boca de Armin, sentí una extraña desazón en mi pecho. Era como si la realidad me hubiera golpeado en la cara, como si me hubiera abofeteado de tal manera que me sentía confusa y aturdida. Comprendí que, durante todos esos años, pensábamos lo que el gobierno deseaba que pensáramos, que creyéramos que no había nada más allá de las murallas. Armin me estaba planteando la posibilidad de que el mundo fuera mucho más extenso, tanto que nuestros ojos no alcanzarán a verlo todo. Y eso me asustaba y me emocionaba a partes iguales. Porque me hacía comprender que no éramos libres de verdad y, al mirar a Armin, sentía que con él, Eren y Mikasa mi mundo se podía ampliar.

—Lo siento —Armin se rascó la nuca incómodo—. No tenía que haber dicho todas esas cosas.

—No, No. Está bien —sonreí—. Me gusta lo que me has contado.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí.

—Es raro, pero desde que estoy en las Tropas de Reconocimiento estoy empezando a pensar de manera muy diferente. Y eso es gracias a vosotros. Ya no soy tanto un borreguito que se limita a hacer lo que le dicen. ¿Y dices que ese mar es muy grande?

—Sí. Su agua sería muy fría y tendría corrientes peligrosas.

—Qué miedo. Yo no me metería a nadar ahí.

—Yo tampoco.

Los dos reímos.

—Lo veréis algún día. Bueno, lo veremos —sonreí tímidamente, a lo que Armin asintió con entusiasmo.

—Ah. Estás aquí Armin.

Armin y yo nos giramos. Levi nos observaba desde la puerta con expresión indiferente. ¿Es que aquel era el día de las visitas? Tenía que poner algún cartel en la puerta de la enfermería para que me dejaran tranquila.

—Erwin te busca.

—¿A mí? —pregunté sorprendida— ¿Por qué?

—¿Me ves con pinta de ser adivino?

—Está bien —suspiré, cerrando uno de los cajones—. ¿Puedes seguir tú, Armin?

—Sí. Te prometo que no revolveré mucho entre los papeles.

—Gracias.

Me acerqué a la puerta. Levi y yo nos desplazamos por los pasillos del cuartel. El moreno caminaba a mi lado en silencio y yo le iba mirando de reojo de vez en cuando. Me preguntaba qué pasaría por su mente. Desde el beso, no había tenido oportunidad de verle demasiado o, al menos, no a solas. Aquella era la primera vez desde hacía días en la que solo estábamos los dos. Me resultaba frustrante que Levi actuara como si no hubiera sucedido nada, aunque yo también tuviera algo de culpa. Podía decir algo, pero me limitaba a guardar silencio y a hacer exactamente lo mismo que él, a fingir que entre él y yo no había absolutamente nada cuando, en el fondo, eso no era cierto.

Finalmente, Levi se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome que pasara. Puse la mano en el pomo y la abrí lentamente, pero, antes de entrar, le miré.

—¿No entras?

—Quiere hablar contigo, no conmigo.

Tragué saliva, preguntándome por qué Erwin Smith quería verme en persona, a solas.

Su despacho era más grande de lo que me imaginaba. A los lados, las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías repletas de libros que se alzaban hasta el techo. A unos metros de distancia, justo frente a la puerta, había un gran escritorio de madera. Sobre él, había informes apilados a los lados. Tras él, Erwin Smith estaba sentado en un enorme butacón de color marrón, mirándome con fijeza y el codo de su único brazo apoyado en la mesa. Apenas podía percibir su rostro. Un enorme ventanal se encontraba a su espalda y, aunque parte de las cortinas lo cubrían, la intensa luz del sol se filtraba a través de los recovecos y solo vislumbraba la figura del comandante a contraluz.

—Comandante —hice el saludo militar.

—Acércate, _ _ _ _ _. Toma asiento, por favor.

Me senté en una de las dos sillas que había dispuestas frente a la mesa. Observé con curiosidad los papeles. A pesar de estar todos apilados no daba la impresión de haber desorden sobre el escritorio. Era como si Erwin los colocara de esa manera a propósito.

—¿Cómo está su brazo, comandante? —pregunté por simple cortesía, para intentar relajarme.

—Bien, gracias. Creo que sobra decirte que has hecho un gran trabajo —Erwin curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba en un gesto afable—. Levi, sobre todo, me ha puesto al corriente. Está muy impresionado. No confiaba mucho en tus posibilidades —por qué sería que eso no me sorprendía…— y ahora solo dice cosas buenas de ti —abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. ¿Levi decía cosas buenas de mí?—. Enhorabuena. Has sido una adición sobresaliente para la legión.

—Gracias, señor —sonreí satisfecha.

—Pero no te he llamado aquí por eso —Erwin se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla—. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. No sé si lo recuerdas.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, intentando hacer memoria. No veía a Erwin desde que le había dejado en Sina, en el hospital. Él había sido detenido y, en un par de días, las Tropas de Reconocimiento nos habíamos visto envueltas en una misión a vida o muerte. Habían pasado unos días desde entonces, pero a mí me parecían meses. Me quedaban muy lejanos en el tiempo. Así que no podía llegar a recordar con exactitud qué habíamos hablado Erwin y yo a solas en aquella habitación.

—Déjame refrescarte la memoria —Erwin abrió un cajón de su escritorio. De ahí sacó un trozo de tela verde oscuro que dejó en el escritorio, frente a mí. Yo lo observé con detenimiento. Parecía una capa de la legión, a pesar de que la tela estaba ya vieja—. He guardado esto durante mucho tiempo y creo que deberías tenerlo tú.

Extendí mis brazos hacia ella y la tomé. La capa era áspera. La cogí por los hombros y dejé que cayera. Efectivamente, tenía bordadas las alas de la libertad a la espalda. Era bastante grande, al menos a mí me lo resultaba, y, aunque parecía haber sido lavada, tenía manchas de algo que no supe adivinar exactamente de qué eran.

—Era de tu padre, _ _ _ _ _.

Sentí que mis brazos comenzaban a temblar. Estaba sosteniendo la capa que mi padre había llevado. Esas manchas serían de suciedad o, al menos, eso esperaba. Se debió notar en mi cara lo que pensaba y, por eso, Erwin volvió a hablar.

—Hubo una tormenta terrible. El barro ya estaba muy seco y, aunque ordené que la lavaran, no se han quitado todas las manchas —la dejé lentamente de nuevo sobre la mesa—. La llevé para dártela el día que fui a darte la noticia.

—Ya —dije en un hilo de voz. Mi padre era capitán de las Tropas de Reconocimiento y, cuando alguien de alto rango fallecía, lo normal era que los más allegados a él dieran la noticia a la familia.

—Durante un tiempo estuve bajo las órdenes de tu padre, aprendí mucho de él. Era un hombre muy serio. Un titán le atrapó y le destrozó el cuerpo con la mano. Cuando matamos al titán, tu padre solo agonizaba. Regresamos con su cuerpo y los restos de otros soldados, pero me pareció oportuno que tú tuvieras su capa.

—N-No… No teníamos buena relación.

—La verdad es que me sorprendió —Erwin hablaba con franqueza. Su mirada era dura, pero no resultaba incómoda—. Te seré sincero. Tu padre nunca había hablado de que tuviera hijos, aunque lo imaginaba al saber que estaba casado y porque aprovechaba nuestro escaso tiempo libre para regresar al distrito de Klorva.

—No venía a verme a mí. Venía a ver a mi hermano pequeño y a mi madre —confesé avergonzada.

—Y, sin embargo, se acordó de ti al morir.

Contuve la respiración. ¿Qué mi padre había hablado de mí antes de morir? ¿Por qué?

—Mike fue el que le rescató —prosiguió Erwin—. Yo estaba con él. Estuvimos junto a tu padre hasta que murió. Al principio solo balbuceaba por el dolor, decía cosas sin sentido, hasta que dijo 'Mi hija'. Después añadió cosas sueltas, palabras sobre un médico, un soldado y sobre alguien que valía para algo que ni Mike ni yo logramos entender. Cuando regresamos a las murallas, me ofrecí para informar a su familia y fue cuando me comunicaron que tenía una hija en el cuerpo de reclutas que no sabría nada de lo ocurrido porque había estado ayudando durante la caída de la Muralla María tratando a los heridos. Ahí fue cuando comprendí el significado de todas esas palabras sueltas que me fue diciendo tu padre. Hablaba de ti, de su hija, que eras recluta y poseías conocimientos de medicina y que eso te convertía en una persona muy válida para la legión. O, al menos, así lo interpreté.

Me sentía aturdida. Desde que tenía cinco años, mi padre no me había dirigido la palabra, salvo para lo estrictamente necesario. Si se veía obligado a hacerlo, su frialdad resultaba como una puñalada en el pecho. Pero ahora Erwin me decía que, en sus últimos momentos, en la única persona en la que había pensado era en mí. Le había dicho que tenía que unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Mi padre me consideraba una persona válida para ello y yo había creído durante toda mi vida que me veía como el eslabón más débil de la cadena.

Me rasqué la cabeza. Sentía un dolor punzante en la sien. No sabía si decir algo y, aunque tuviera que hacerlo, no sabía tampoco qué debía responder a lo que Erwin me había contado.

—Le di antes la noticia a tu madre. Parece una mujer muy fuerte. Ni siquiera pestañeó, no derramó ni una lágrima —asentí ante las palabras de Erwin. Conocía a mi madre lo suficientemente bien para saber que jamás lloraría delante de otros y menos si mi hermano o yo podíamos verla u oírla—. Pero no aceptó la capa. Me pidió que te la llevara y que te diera yo la noticia. Por eso fui a buscarte. Esperaba que, con aquel gesto, te decantaras por unirte a nosotros para continuar la labor de tu padre, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

—Siento haber salido corriendo —agaché la cabeza. Las imágenes de aquel fatídico día se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Recordaba a Erwin hablando con nuestro instructor, mi huida, el ataque de pánico, Mara abrazándome, aquella noche sin cenar y sin dormir…

—Es normal. Cada uno tenemos formas diferentes de afrontar la pérdida. Eras joven. Lo tenías todo.

—Lloré por mi padre, con quien no tenía relación alguna, y no he derramado ni una sola lágrima por Keiji, Nifa y Dick —comenté más para mí misma que para Erwin—. Soy odiosa.

—Al contrario. Te has acostumbrado a la pérdida. Yo soy el comandante. ¿Cuánta gente crees que ha muerto a mis órdenes, _ _ _ _ _? He dejado de contarlos, ya ni siquiera me afecta —dibujé una mueca de disgusto, lo que provocó en Erwin una ligera carcajada—. Te parece horrible, ¿verdad? No creas que le he dicho esto a mucha gente. Dejarían de verme como a un líder al que seguir. Pero es el precio que hay que pagar.

—¿Por qué ha guardado su capa durante todo este tiempo? Yo fui un fracaso en mi examen, entré a las Tropas Estacionarias.

—Cuando te vi aquel día, tuve el presentimiento de que, en algún momento, terminarías cambiando de idea. O, al menos, eso esperaba.

Tomé de nuevo la capa con mis manos y suspiré con pesadumbre. Me eché hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Aquella había sido demasiada información para que pudiera procesarla.

—Tenía demasiada fe en que eso ocurriera, comandante.

—Pero ha ocurrido —Erwin hizo una pausa—. No sé qué clase de circunstancias se dieron entre tu padre y tú. Tu padre era un hombre muy especial, tenía carácter, pero no me pareció que te odiara, _ _ _ _ _. Más bien todo lo contrario. Me dio la impresión de que se sentía orgulloso de ti.

—Ya —chasqué la lengua. Nunca había venido a verme en mi época como recluta. Es más, cuando se enteró de que quería entrar al ejército, lo único que recibí por su parte fue una mirada gélida, casi de desaprobación. Me sentía enfadada con él porque parecía que tenía que haberse estado muriendo para acordarse de que tenía una hija a la que todavía quería—. Gracias, comandante —murmuré.

—Puedes irte si lo deseas. Tendrás muchas cosas en las que reflexionar.

Asentí. Me puse en pie, sintiendo que mis piernas me temblaban. Pensé en hacer el saludo militar a modo de despedida, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas. Giré sobre mis talones y arrastré los pies hasta la salida. Cuando cerré la puerta, me apoyé en ella y cerré los ojos. Recordé el rostro de mi padre, imborrable a pesar de los años. ¿Habría cambiado mi decisión si nuestra relación hubiera sido distinta? Negué con la cabeza inconscientemente. Ahora eso daba igual. Él estaba muerto y mis decisiones me habían conducido hasta ese momento y ese lugar.

Aferré con fuerza su capa contra mi pecho y emprendí de nuevo mi marcha por el pasillo de vuelta a la enfermería. Había pasado más tiempo del que pensaba reunida con Erwin y, seguramente, Armin ya se habría marchado. Necesitaba estar sola, relajarme por unos instantes, por lo que decidí ir de vuelta a la enfermería en vez de a la habitación que compartía con otros soldados. Sin embargo, no la encontré vacía.

—¿Has hablado ya con Erwin? —Levi estaba sentado en la silla de la enfermería, de piernas y brazos cruzados. No le respondí. No tenía ganas. Me acerqué hasta un cajón y guardé la capa en él. Levi no me quitó el ojo de encima— Tenemos que hablar.

—En serio, Levi, no estoy de humor.

—He visto que Armin y tú estáis muy unidos.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿Que Armin y yo qué?

—No sé qué sucedería cuando os quedasteis solos durante el rescate de Eren e Historia, pero puedo adivinar que pasó algo. No pretendo que no te manches las manos, pero me extraña que estés tan serena.

—Escúchame bien —me masajeé la sien—. Vete. No tengo ganas de hablar. Quiero estar sola.

—¿Vas a llorar?

—No. No voy a llorar. Solo quiero estar sola.

—¿Qué era eso que te ha dado Erwin?

—¿¡Por qué demonios te importa!? No te tengo que dar explicaciones de nada. Quiero que te vayas.

—Parecía una capa de la legión. ¿Por qué la has guardado?

—¿¡Es que eres idiota!? ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! —cogí el primer libro que tenía a mano y se lo lancé. Levi ni se inmutó— ¿¡Por qué demonios te gusta tanto sacarme de mis casillas!? Primero te comportas como un imbécil, luego me besas y ahora pretendes que nada ha pasado cuando no es verdad.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

—¡No, no lo es! Pero parece que te fastidia que no lo sea. Aunque no lo creas, esta niña mimada, como tú dices, tiene otros problemas. La vida no es de color de rosa, ¿sabes?

—¿Es que pretendes ahora darme una lección sobre la vida? —se puso en pie.

—No. Pero me sentiría mejor si no estuvieras aquí. Crees que soy débil, simple y fácilmente manipulable, pero no es cierto. Soy fuerte y dura. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Maté a alguien. Le pegué un tiro. No dudé ni un segundo. Era él o Armin. Así que, si tuviera que volver a apretar el gatillo de nuevo, lo haría. En la cueva también maté. A dos personas. Y tampoco me arrepiento. No sentí nada.

—No hables tan a ligera, idiota.

—No hablo a la ligera. ¿Te sorprende que valore tan poco una vida humana? Sinceramente, yo también me sorprendí. Pero es así. Ni siquiera he derramado una lágrima por Keiji, Nifa y Dick. Soy una persona horrible, y extrañamente, no me siento mal por ello.

—Eso es porque ahora no lo has asimilado —Levi se acercó—. Pero lo harás. Vendrá todo de golpe. Y eso no es bueno.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —escupí aquellas palabras— No vengas hablándome como si me conocieras, como si todo esto te importara. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? ¿Has venido a cotillear? ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Quizás el que me vaya de la lengua y le diga a Erwin que, tú, mi superior, me besaste? ¿Qué Hange o cualquiera en la legión descubra que, en realidad, eres capaz de mantener contacto humano? —negué con la cabeza— No voy a decir nada a nadie, Levi. No soy de esas personas. Así que vete, por favor.

—No me voy a ir.

Gemí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota? Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Solo quería estar sola, reflexionar en todo lo que me había dicho Erwin sobre los últimos momentos de mi padre, pero Levi seguía insistiendo una y otra vez.

De repente, Levi me tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, consciente de lo que significaba la cercanía de su rostro con el mío. Cuando volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos, como hacía unos días, sentí, por unos instantes, que mi cuerpo se volvía a paralizar. No obstante, poco a poco, me dejé envolver por la seguridad que su tacto me proporcionaba. Cerré mis ojos y le devolví el beso. Levi era rudo, poco delicado y hacía que fuera relativamente incómodo el hecho de tener esos momentos de cierta intimidad entre nosotros, pero conseguí revertir la situación y le sentí como mío, no como una persona ajena que se atrevía a rozar sus labios con los míos. A través de aquel beso, olvidé momentáneamente mis dudas y el pensamiento de mi padre quedó guardado en un rincón de mi mente. Sin embargo, aquello no duró eternamente. Tan pronto como mis manos acariciaron su espalda en un abrazo, Levi se separó bruscamente de mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos y percibí un brillo en sus ojos, un tipo de esperanza muy parecida a la que había visto en los de Armin.

Y, al igual que la otra ocasión, no dijo nada. Yo tampoco. Dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería. Suspiré, revolviéndome el pelo y me dejé caer en la cama. Miré al techo y, en algún punto, en uno de mis escasos parpadeos, logré quedarme dormida. No recuerdo haber soñado nada, pero desperté con la boca seca y un sudor frío cayendo por mi frente, como si hubiera salido de una pesadilla. Me incorporé y me pasé una mano por mi pelo enredado. La enfermería estaba a oscuras, era ya de noche y, seguramente, todos estarían ya tomando la cena. Me puse en pie, estiré mis músculos y sentí mi mente más despejada, aunque tenía la impresión que todo lo que había vivido ese día, mi conversación con Erwin y el beso con Levi, había sido un sueño.

—Necesito una ducha —dije dejándome caer en uno de los bancos de madera del comedor. Tomé asiento junto a Hange. Moblit estaba sentado frente a ella.

—Pensaba que no vendrías a cenar —comentó este último mientras mojaba pan en la salsa de su estofado de verduras.

—¿Y perderme esto? Ni lo sueñes —me llevé la primera cucharada a la boca. Estaba hambrienta.

—Mañana tenemos que viajar a Sina —me informó Hange—. Erwin, Levi y yo debemos asistir a una reunión para tratar el tema de Eren y otros asuntos. La misión de recuperación de la Muralla María será aprobada en cuanto vean el informe sobre cómo ha progresado el endurecimiento de Eren. Será cuestión de horas.

—Se acabó la tranquilidad entonces —suspiré.

—Ahora empieza lo bueno —Hange rio y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Tendremos que organizarnos, pero confío en que todo salga bien. Contamos con que Reiner y Bertholdt nos estén esperando. Estamos sobradamente preparados para ello —Hange se limpió la comisura de los labios—. Por cierto, enhorabuena por el informe, chicos. No sé qué haría sin vosotros.

Estuvimos charlando durante más tiempo, ya fuera sobre el trabajo o sobre cosas más superfluas. La mayoría de las veces, Hange sacaba a Moblit de sus casillas, lo que provocaba en mí carcajadas que me aliviaban la pesada carga que sentía. Me gustaban aquellos momentos en los que solo éramos los tres porque tenía la impresión de que conectábamos y porque sentía que, en algún momento, todo eso se acabaría.

Finalmente, el comedor se empezó a vaciar. Hange fue la primera de nuestra mesa en ponerse en pie y, antes de alejarse, se detuvo para mirarnos con curiosidad.

—¿Vais a quedaros un poco más?

—Sí —bajé el tono de voz a modo de confidencia—. Moblit me tiene una sorpresa.

—Oh —los ojos de Hange se iluminaron—. ¡Eso es estupendo Moblit! —la mujer le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria— Te vendrá bien relajarte de vez en cuando.

—Hange-san, no es lo que piensas.

—Lamento decirlo, pero aquí estoy de acuerdo con Moblit —reí.

—¿En serio? Pues es una pena. Me daríais una alegría. ¿Ni siquiera lo reconsideraríais? Tendríais futuro.

—Si algo sucede, serás la primera el saberlo —le guiñé un ojo.

—¡Es una promesa! —gritó Hange mientras atravesaba la puerta del comedor señalándonos con el dedo de forma acusatoria.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que hay algo entre nosotros? —Moblit suspiró.

—Bueno, no es muy normal ver a un hombre y a una mujer, sentados, por la noche, y a solas en el comedor. Pero no sé por qué te preocupa tanto.

—No es que me preocupe. Es que no me gusta ser la comidilla de todo el mundo.

Chasqué la lengua. Moblit tenía razón.

—¿Vas a decirme ya cuál es la sorpresa?

—¡Ah, sí! Es que recordé lo que hablamos hace tiempo y ahora que estamos más libres me pareció un buen momento —Moblit se agachó y colocó sobre la mesa de madera una botella.

—¿Es licor? —pregunté abriendo la boca de par en par.

—Es lo mejor que he podido conseguir, pero algo es algo.

—Qué bonito —fingí que me limpiaba una lágrima—. Ya no beberás solo.

Moblit quitó el tapón usando algo de fuerza y me tendió la botella. No disponíamos de vasos, así que bebí directamente. Con el primer trago, el alcohol quemó mi garganta y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Esto sabe a rayos.

—Eso es porque no bebes habitualmente —Moblit me arrebató la botella de las manos y bebió él.

—Posiblemente terminaré muy borracha. No te pases conmigo —le advertí.

—¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un pervertido.

—No me engañes. Seguro que bajo esa carita redondita y adorable se esconde un lobo hambriento —di otro sorbo. Justo entonces, Levi pasó por nuestro lado y nos dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Me atraganté y dejé la botella sobre la mesa. Moblit me miró preocupado y bebí otro trago. Levi nos había escuchado. Estaba segura de ello.

—_ _ _ _ _.

—Mmmm —le tendí la botella a Moblit, que la tomó lentamente, mientras me limpiaba la comisura de los labios con el dorso de mi mano.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasa con el capitán Levi?

—¿Qué? No pasa nada —sonreí.

—Puedes decírmelo.

—¿Es que acaso tú sabes algo que yo no sepa?

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Guardé silencio. ¿Tan obvio era?

—No se te nota —habló Moblit de nuevo, como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento—. Al menos no mucho. Al principio, no, desde luego, pero tu actitud hacia él ha cambiado. Y por cómo has reaccionado ahora parece que algo ha pasado algo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Moblit me dio la botella para que bebiera, como si supiera que yo necesitaba el alcohol más que él en aquel momento.

—Porque antes has dicho que te daba igual lo que pensaran los demás del tipo de relación que nosotros tengamos. De hecho, cuando Armin nos ha escuchado, has seguido bromeando. Pero, cuando ha pasado el capitán Levi, tu rostro ha sido de pánico.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan observador? —fruncí el ceño, dando otro trago.

—Desde que me preocupo por ti.

—Nos hemos besado —le confesé de sopetón—. Bueno, para ser fiel a la verdad, ha sido él el que me ha besado.

Al principio, Moblit se mantuvo imperturbable, como si no terminara de procesar mis palabras, pero, después, abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Tsssss —le dije—. Ha sido un par de veces, pero no te preocupes. No hay nada.

—No lo parece. ¡Han sido ya dos veces! —Moblit tragó saliva—. ¿Estás enamorada de él?

—N-No lo sé. Es posible —noté que me costaba empezar a pronunciar correctamente las palabras. El alcohol me estaba subiendo rápidamente.

—¿Sabes que esto es muy grave?

—No te preocupes. No va a pasar nada —me apoyé en la mesa y di otro trago—. ¿De verdad ves a Levi capaz de comprometerse con algo, a nivel sentimental, quiero decir? —Moblit me quitó la botella de las manos para beber él—. Además, es raro. No nos llevamos bien. Al menos no como tú y como yo —guardé silencio unos instantes y chaqué los dedos. Se me había ocurrido una idea estupenda—. ¡Deberíamos casarnos tú y yo!

—Vale. Se acabó el beber.

—Te lo digo en serio, Moblit. Es posible que ya esté borracha, aunque suene patético emborracharse tan rápido, pero dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad y te juro que estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo?

—Sí —asentí enérgicamente.

—Definitivamente, estás borracha.

—¿Y por qué no? Nos llevamos bien, nos entendemos. Muchas veces el matrimonio consiste en eso. Los dos trabajamos juntos, conocemos los riesgos de nuestro trabajo, los traumas, el dolor por la pérdida. Nadie va a comprender eso mejor que nosotros. Piénsatelo.

—Lo haré.

—¿Me lo prometes? Porque le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti y eso voy a hacer.

—¿Eso es lo que ella te dijo al oído cuando te conoció?

—Más o menos —en realidad no solo me pidió que cuidara de él sino que, al igual que su hijo estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás, que yo también estuviera dispuesta a dar mi vida por la suya. Aún no estaba muy segura de esa promesa, pero me pareció oportuno comentárselo.

—No le hagas ni caso —Moblit se rascó la nuca—. No tienes que hacerlo por eso.

—Pero es que te quiero. ¡Un montón! —extendí mis brazos a los lados, para que viera cuánto le quería, pero eso solo hizo que Moblit me mirara con resignación—. Así que lo hago porque yo también me preocupo por ti.

—Hablaremos de esto cuando estés sobria. ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo —fui a tomar otra vez la botella, pero Moblit la apartó de mí para que no la alcanzara.

—Se acabó el beber. Es tarde y deberíamos ir a dormir. Hay cosas que hacer.

—¿Ves? Serías un marido estupendo —me puse en pie apoyando la palma de mis manos en la mesa para darme impulso a modo de ayuda.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí —respondí con entusiasmo—. Puedes irte.

—Está bien. Voy a esconder la botella en la cocina.

Le hice un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. En realidad estaba un poco mareada, pero preferí no decirle nada. Me tambaleé hasta la puerta del comedor. Recuerdo caminar por los pasillos del cuartel, incluso recuerdo el rostro de Levi, su brazo firme rodeando mi cintura y la suavidad con la que me tumbó sobre la cama de la enfermería. Pero eran imágenes más bien borrosas y, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, supuse que toda esa última parte de la noche antes de caer rendida había sido un sueño.

Me estiré en sobre el duro colchón de la enfermería y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, evitando el daño que me producían los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. Terminé por levantarme, cerrando los ojos para evitar marearme, y, cuando me serené, cerré la cortina. Caminé dando tumbos hasta el baño de la enfermería y me dispuse a darme un baño de agua fría para despejarme.

Era imposible que entonces lo supiera, pero a partir de ese momento iba a disfrutar de las últimas horas que me quedaban hasta mi muerte.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin regreso con una actualización! No os podréis quejar que ha sido un capítulo muuuy largo y en el que han pasado muchas cositas :) No sé cuando podré hacer la siguiente actualización. Sigo más ocupada de lo que pretendía en un principio y, además, la semana que viene me voy cuatro días a Francia, un pequeño descansito que me merezco, que estos últimos meses no he parado. Espero que vosotros también estéis disfrutando de vuestras vacaciones.**

 **Kurt Skellington: jajajaj Me hizo gracia que de Wattpad vinieras para acá. Lo cierto es que estoy alucinada con el efecto que ha causado este capítulo, sobre todo en Wattpad. ¡He tenido como unos 80 comentaros! Ha sido una locura. Dices que soy una mala mujer, peor más lo he sido en este capitulo muajajaja**

 **catherinearnshaws: La pobrecilla de rayis se quedó super impactada con el beso. ¡A mí también me habría pasado! Levi, que parece siempre tan frío, que la ha tratado tan mal, permitiendo un momento tan íntimo entre ambos. Espero que quedara claro lo rara que era la situación para ella. También espero que la conversación con Erwin haya estado a la altura. Llevaba pendiente desde hacía muchísimos capítulos. Y ay Moblit... Espero que no me matéis xD**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: La verdad es que pasan varias cosas bastante cómicas, pero no esperaba que te hiciera tanta gracia xD Aaaahhh... ¡Gracias por decirme que toda la parte de Levi y rayis fue creíble. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho :_) Tenía miedo de que quedara fuera del personaje o que se viera muy precipitado.**

 **JJ. KC: Dicho y hecho. Me pediste más Moblit x rayis y aquí lo tienes. Y habrá más en próximos capítulos. Han establecido unos lazos muy fuertes. No sabría explicar qué clase de relación tienen ambos en realidad, prefiero que lo determinéis cada uno de vosotros.**

 **Memerememe: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por esperar tanto los capítulos. Al tardar un poquito en actualizar, intento que los capítulos os merezcan la pena.**

 **Luxus1: Mil gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro de que te guste tanto esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, os puedo adelantar que el próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Levi. Algunas lo estabais pidiendo y yo lo tenía ya planeado, pero no quería deciros nada hasta llegado el momento xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

Levi la detestaba. Odiaba su forma de ser, despreocupada, y que tuviera esa facilidad para entablar una conversación. Odiaba su risa, su obsesión por replicar y cuestionar cualquiera de sus órdenes. Y, sin embargo, Levi había llegado a la conclusión de que todas aquellas características que tanto le molestaban al principio, también quería protegerlas. _ _ _ _ había matado por primera vez, había visto morir a sus compañeros y, aunque pareciera mantenerse entera, Levi había conocido muchos casos como el suyo. Todo llegaría. Y sabía que su llanto también lo haría. No le gustaba la gente que lloraba, básicamente porque nunca encontraba las palabras para reconfortarles. Y, además, tampoco quería verla llorar.

Después de estar en la enfermería con ella y haber discutido como siempre hacían, se había dirigido al despacho de Erwin de nuevo. Había entrado sin llamar y se había paseado por la habitación, ignorando la mirada de curiosidad del comandante, que le observaba moverse de un lado a otro con el codo apoyado sobre su escritorio.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme? —le preguntó finalmente el rubio. Le conocía el tiempo suficiente como para saber que Levi no estaba de humor, por algo que seguramente acababa de sucederle.

—¿Por qué querías hablar con _ _ _ _?

Erwin enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo de su butacón. De todas las cosas que Levi podría decirle, esa era la que menos se esperaba.

—No me mires con esa cara, cejotas —le espetó Levi, impaciente.

—Es que me sorprende.

—Soy su superior. Tengo derecho a saber qué cosas tratas con ella.

—Era un asunto personal.

—¿Qué asunto personal puedes tener tú con esa mocosa?

Erwin emitió una leve carcajada que solo hizo que aumentara el mal humor en Levi.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a ella?

—No me lo ha querido decir. Algún día le daré una lección por faltarme el respeto.

—Entonces es igual que él —Erwin rio.

—¿Igual que quién?

—Creo que deberíais intentar comprenderos un poco mejor. Si lo hicierais, haríais un gran equipo.

—No me vengas con tus mierdas.

—Lo digo completamente en serio —el rostro de Erwin se endureció—. Según tengo entendido, ella parece que ha intentado acercarse a ti a pesar de que vuestras personalidades choquen. Ha preguntado por ti, se ha informado sobre cómo llegaste aquí para poder así comprenderte. Pero tú sigues dudando de ella porque estuvo antes en las Tropas Estacionarias.

—Es una niña mimada. Se cree que sabe algo de lo que hacemos porque mató a un titán y ha participado en una misión con las Tropas de Reconocimiento. No voy a arrastrar a una mocosa como ella al campo de batalla, cuando vayamos a Shiganshina. Será la primera en caer.

—¿Tú crees? Es bastante hábil y sabe hacer mucho con muy poco en lo que a medicina se refiere. Yo creo que tiene bastantes ganas de vivir y que haría cualquier cosa por ello.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Intuición.

—Me limpio yo el culo con tu intuición.

Erwin suspiró y se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio.

—¿Por qué no intentas conocerla, Levi? Te sorprendería saber lo que guardan algunas personas. Y _ _ _ _ es una buena chica y un excelente soldado.

Levi bufó. Quería saber por qué Erwin la había hecho llamar a su despacho, qué era aquella tela verde que parecía una capa de la legión, pero la palabrería de Erwin y su filosofía barata le habían quitado las ganas por completo. No quiso añadir nada más. Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el despacho de su comandante sin despedirse, dando un portazo.

Para placar la frustración que sentía consigo mismo, estuvo limpiando su habitación hasta la hora de la cena, asegurándose de que no quedara ni una sola mota de polvo en ningún rincón. Después, se reunió junto a Erwin de nuevo para tomar el asqueroso estofado de verduras que les habían servido aquella noche y discutir con el comandante los últimos pormenores de la operación para recuperar la Muralla María, uniéndose poco después Hange a su conversación.

Cuando terminaron, Levi se puso en pie y se excusó, queriendo escapar de los gritos y el ruido que hacían los soldados mientras mataban el tiempo charlando o jugando a las cartas o al ajedrez antes de irse a la cama después de un largo día. Fue entonces cuando la vislumbró a lo lejos, sentada en la esquina de una de las mesas del comedor y, frente a ella, Moblit. Cuando pasó por su lado, captó por el rabillo de su ojo que estaba bebiendo de una botella, seguramente de licor.

"Seguro que bajo esa cara redondita y adorable se esconde un lobo hambriento"

Levi dibujó una mueca de disgusto que supo que la chica había captado por la expresión horrorizada en su rostro. Ahí estaba otra vez, hablando de estupideces y contagiando su tontería a otros. Y, encima, bebiendo. Como montara el espectáculo por estar borracha le iba a patear el trasero hasta que no pudiera sentarse durante un mes. De Moblit no decía nada, porque ya sabía que él aguantaba bien el alcohol, pero se suponía que la chica debía de dar ejemplo al resto de reclutas, en especial a su grupo de Operaciones Especiales. Algunos de aquellos críos parecían idolatrarla. Debía dar ejemplo.

Tras dar un paseo por las afueras del cuartel, apreciando el cielo estrellado, regresó a su habitación. El silencio se había apoderado de los pasillos y solo unos pocos rezagados regresaban a sus habitaciones. Levi suspiró mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en la cama inutilizada de su habitación y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de quitarse las botas de su uniforme. Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor y se puso en pie, saliendo de su habitación una vez más. Se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde se preparó un té negro que saboreó con lentitud. Si por algo se caracterizaban sus noches, eran por las escasas horas de sueño de las que disponía. Cualquier cosa le resultaba mejor que cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en un sueño profundo. Dormía en la silla de madera de su habitación, durante unas tres horas. Pero nunca le había dicho a nadie el porqué, ni siquiera a una Hange que se había vuelto completamente loca de curiosidad la primera vez que lo había visto. En realidad, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera soñar.

Se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando se encontró a Moblit entrando en ella. El chico sostenía la botella medio vacía y, al verle, sonrió con cierta vergüenza. Levi hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y prefirió ignorar las mejillas y las orejas coloradas por el alcohol de Moblit. Si él estaba así, ¿cómo diablos estaría _ _ _ _?

No tardó en averiguarlo. Tan pronto como enfiló uno de los pasillos del cuartel, la vio haciendo eses por el pasillo, apoyándose de vez en cuando en la pared, como si intentara mantener el equilibrio. Rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta ella, incapaz de ignorar su presencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?

Ella se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa bobalicona tatuada en su rostro. Al verle, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Levi! —extendió los brazos hacia él y se aferró a su cuello.

—Estás borracha.

—¡Qué va! —sus piernas fallaron y Levi tuvo que pasar su mano por su cintura y sostenerla con fuerza— Bueno, quizás un poquitín —emitió una risita.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación —Levi la incorporó, sin soltar su agarre.

—Puedo sola. Siempre crees que no puedo, pero puedo.

—He dicho que te llevaré a tu habitación y te llevo. Has topado conmigo, pero otro no podría ser tan bueno como yo.

—Eso que insinúas de nuestros compañeros es muy feo, ¿sabes?

—Cierra el pico.

—¡A sus órdenes! —la chica hizo el saludo militar y, lentamente, se inclinó hacia la derecha, perdiendo el equilibrio. Levi volvió a sostenerla y ésta se dejó caer hacia él, apoyándose en él. Cuando Levi quiso emprender de nuevo la marcha, Jean les observaba desde el fondo del pasillo, inmóvil. _Genial. Lo que me faltaba_ , pensó al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el muchacho.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

—Lo siento, capitán. Tenía que ir al baño.

—Venga, regresa a tu habitación. Mañana tendréis la primera reunión informativa de Shiganshina. No quiero ver cómo te duermes.

—Sí, señor —el chico pasó con rapidez por su lado sin mirarles, en dirección a la habitación que compartía con el resto de sus compañeros.

—¡Buenas noches, Jean! —le gritó la chica con entusiasmo, a lo que éste sonrió.

—Buenas noches, _ _ _ _ —dijo, antes de girar la esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

Levi suspiró.

—He cambiado de opinión. No vamos a ir a tu habitación —el moreno comenzó a caminar por el pasillo—. Te voy a llevar a la enfermería. No vayamos a despertar al resto por tu culpa.

—¿Por qué eres así?

—¿Así cómo? —Levi la miró de reojo.

—Me tratas mal, pero luego eres taaaaan bueno conmigo —ella se pegó más a él y restregó su rostro por su cuello—. Hueles bien. Y eso es un problema —ella le señaló con el dedo índice de su mano derecha de forma acusatoria—. Porque me estoy enamorando de ti. ¡Qué digo! Me he enamorado de ti. Estás en todas partes, ¿sabes? Y, si no estás, necesito buscarte porque, si no, es como si me muriera —dejó caer los párpados con lentitud—. ¡No puedo enamorarme de ti!

Levi la miró. Debería mandarla callar por estar pegando voces, pero se veía incapaz. ¿La había escuchado bien? ¿Lo estaba diciendo de verdad o era producto del alcohol?

—¡No puedo enamorarme de ti porque tengo que casarme con Moblit!

—¿Qué has dicho? —Levi se detuvo.

—Va a ser un mejor marido que tú. Él me trata bien. Tú solo me haces daño.

Levi la observó con detenimiento, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro. Tenía la cabeza agachada. Su pelo, alborotado, caía sin control cubriéndole el rostro. Levi se sentía desconcertado y, a la vez, molesto. Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta de la enfermería y, con delicadeza, la tendió en la cama. Ella suspiró y se estiró y él le quitó las botas para que no mancharan las sábanas.

—No te vayas —gimoteó ella cuando le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta. Levi miró por encima de su hombro. Tenía un ojo abierto y el otro permanecía cerrado, adormecida—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? No quiero dormir sola.

Levi suspiró con pesadumbre y cerró la puerta. Se acercó hasta la cama y ella intentó incorporarse de nuevo, pero Levi la obligó a permanecer tumbada.

—No me voy a ir en toda la noche —se sentó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos—. Duérmete de una vez.

—Vale —sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro—. Pero si te sigues comportando así, ya no habrá vuelta atrás en lo que siento… —balbuceó, haciendo aquellas palabras prácticamente incomprensibles para él.

Le sorprendió lo poco que tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y un mechón de pelo cruzaba su rostro, cubriéndole parte de los ojos. Le habría parecido adorable si no fuera porque, unos minutos después, un hilo de baba descendía por la comisura de sus labios. No obstante, una expresión de disgusto no se dibujó en su rostro, sino que sonrió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la ternura con la que la observaba dormir.

Cerró los ojos y dio las primeras cabezadas de la noche sobre la silla de la enfermería. Cuando se despejó por completo, unas tres horas después, aún era de noche. _ _ _ _ _ estaba en la misma posición en la que se había dormido. Se incorporó para acercarse a ella y colocó sus dedos bajo su nariz, para asegurarse de que aún respiraba. Efectivamente, su suave respiración le hizo cosquillas en la piel y chasqueó la lengua mientras volvía a sentarse correctamente. ¿Por qué se habría empeñado en beber si estaba claro que no toleraba bien el alcohol? Suspiró. De verdad que no entendía a aquella chica.

Pero, al incorporarse ligeramente, se percató de una serie de papeles perfectamente amontonados en una de las esquinas de su escritorio. Levi tomó con delicadeza uno de ellos para comprobar que se trataban de cartas y, por el remitente, debían de estar escritas por su madre. La miró de reojo, profundamente dormida, y, con disimulo, se guardó uno de aquellos sobres en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta del uniforme.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Levi se levantó. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acercó hasta la puerta y abandonó la enfermería, no sin antes haberle echado una manta por encima para que no cogiera frío por las bajas temperaturas que había a primera hora de la mañana. Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, donde tomó un baño rápido y se cambió de ropa, dejando su uniforme a un lado y poniéndose en aquella ocasión un pantalón de vestir de color oscuro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta. Cuando terminó, se dirigió al comedor. Los soldados más madrugadores, incluida Hange, ya estaban tomando el desayuno. Él, como siempre, tomó una taza de té que bebió a pequeños sorbos, intentando ignorar la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó finalmente.

—No te interesa.

—Anda… —le suplicó— Venga, Levi, dímelo.

El moreno dejó la taza sobre la mesa de madera y miró a Hange con indiferencia.

—He dicho que no, cuatro ojos —le respondió cortante—. Dile a Erwin que después de mediodía estaré de vuelta.

Hange hizo un puchero, aferrada a la chaqueta de Levi, pero éste tiró, no cediendo a la pésima actuación de su compañera. Sin dar explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a los mozos que estaban en el establo, cogió uno de los caballos y lo preparó para, después, montar en él y alejarse del cuartel, sin despedirse de los soldados que le vieron partir aquella mañana.

Levi no había estado nunca antes en Klorva. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de uno de los cuatros distritos de la Muralla Rose y que estaba situado al oeste. Pero, cuando llegó, no le pareció mucho más diferente de otros distritos en los que ya había estado. Seguramente, como Trost, a raíz de la caída de la Muralla María, su población se había empobrecido, había gente pidiendo en los bordes de las calles, pero, aun así, no se respiraba tan mal ambiente. Seguía habiendo vida en aquel lugar. Mujeres y hombres charlaban animadamente y compraban en los puestos que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la calle principal. Varios niños corretearon a su lado, riendo y gritando.

Levi sacó la carta que había cogido la noche anterior del escritorio de _ _ _ _. Leyó la dirección y callejeó hasta que dio con una casa de dos plantas. No estaba en una de las peores zonas de Klorva, pero, desde luego, sus calles estaban mucho más limpias que las de cualquier otro lugar en el que hubiera estado. Y eso ya era decir mucho. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, con los nudillos de su mano derecha, tocó en la puerta de madera. Tuvo que esperar varios segundos hasta que la puerta se entreabrió y una mujer de pelo rubio recogido en un moño más bien despeinado asomó por el hueco.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Estaba buscando a la señora _ _ _ _. ¿Es esta su casa? —la mujer asintió a su pregunta— Me gustaría hablar con ella de su hija.

La mujer dudó unos instantes y, finalmente, abrió la puerta del todo. Era regordeta. Llevaba puesto un delantal banco repleto de manchas de grasa.

—No está aquí ahora.

— ¿Y dónde podría encontrarla?

—¡Leo! —la mujer asomó medio cuerpo— ¡Leo! —insistió, gritando con cada vez más fuerza. Levi frunció el ceño. ¿Es que eran unos salvajes? — ¡LEO WINKLER!

—¡Qué pesada! ¡Te he oído la primera vez! —un niño de no más de doce años se asomó por una de las ventanas del piso superior de la casa de al lado.

—¿Y por qué has tardado tanto, eh? —la mujer negó con la cabeza— Estos niños de hoy en día… Anda, ve a buscar a la señora _ _ _ _ _. Este hombre quiere hablar con ella de su hija.

—¿¡De _ _ _ _!? ¿¡Es que le ha pasado algo!? —el niño taladró a Levi con la mirada.

—No. Está bien. Solo quiero hablar con su madre. Eso es todo.

—¿Y qué tienes que hablar tú con ella entonces?

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de ir? —le espetó la mujer al niño antes de que Levi pudiera replicar con cualquier grosería que se le pasara por su mente.

El niño desapareció de la ventana y un par de segundos después ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de su casa y corriendo calle arriba.

—No tardará nada —la mujer sonrió—. Está al final de la calle, trabajando. Yo me ocupo de su hijo mientras tanto. Nos echamos una mano. En estos tiempos hay que ayudarse.

Levi se mantuvo imperturbable, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que _ _ _ _ tuviera un hermano pequeño. Nunca había hablado de él. Al menos cuando él había estado delante. ¿Lo sabría el resto? ¿A quiénes se lo habría contado en secreto? Seguro que Erwin lo sabía. ¿Tanto le costaba habérselo mencionado?

La mujer tenía razón. Un par de minutos después, el niño regresó corriendo acompañado de una mujer de mediana edad. Llevaba un pañuelo atado a la cabeza y sudaba, con su respiración agitada por la carrera.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Solo venía a hablar de su hija. Nada más —aclaró Levi. No llevaba ni siquiera el uniforme y, aun así, creían que iba a darles malas noticias.

—¿Y usted es? —la mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—El capitán Levi. Levi Ackerman.

Las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos de par en par. El niño, en cambio, abrió la boca por la sorpresa y le miró de arriba a abajo.

—Pues vaya. Para ser el 'Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad' eres un poco retaco, ¿no?

—¡Leo! —la mujer que le abrió la puerta se acercó al niño y le dio una colleja— No seas grosero. ¡Tira para casa!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Es la verdad!

— _Tira_ —insistió la mujer entre dientes y, antes de entrar en la casa contigua, se giró para mirar a Levi con expresión de disculpa.

Levi prefirió mantenerse estoico, pero, si por él hubiera sido, le habría mostrado a aquel mocoso cómo debía tratar a las personas más mayores que él y a mantener cerrada esa enorme bocaza. No obstante, en cierta manera le recordó a _ _ _ _. Ella tampoco podía quedarse callada.

—Lo siento mucho. Ya sabe cómo son los niños —la madre de _ _ _ _ sonrió avergonzada—. Pase —extendió su brazo invitándole a pasar.

Cuando Levi pisó el interior de la casa, sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho. El ambiente que se respiraba era confortable, le resultaba un lugar cálido y un olor dulce provenía desde la cocina. Era un hogar de lo más acogedor.

—Pase al salón —la mujer señaló hacia su izquierda—. Iré a preparar algo de beber. ¿Qué desea?

—Un té estaría bien.

La mujer asintió y se metió en la cocina, que quedaba a la derecha. En seguida, el ruido de los cacharros inundó la estancia y Levi caminó con lentitud hasta el salón, presidido por una enorme mesa de comedor. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa y, en un acto inconsciente, pasó su dedo índice por la superficie de madera y comprobó la yema de su dedo. Estaba limpio. No había ni una sola mota de polvo. Se cruzó de piernas y esperó pacientemente a que la mujer volviera a aparecer con unas tazas con té para ambos y unas pastas.

—Ahora mismo estoy con usted.

La mujer giró apresuradamente sobre sus talones y se metió en una habitación contigua. Levi la escuchó hablar con alguien y, después, apareció por la puerta ayudando a un joven a caminar hasta el salón. Las piernas del muchacho era raquíticas y, por la expresión de su rostro, Levi supo que no estaba bien.

—Déjeme que la ayude —Levi se incorporó rápidamente.

—Oh, no. Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Aun así, Levi no le hizo caso. Cogió al muchacho y prácticamente le levantó. Ignoró la mirada de admiración de la mujer y sentó al chico en un butacón que había en una de las esquinas del salón. El muchacho aplaudió y emitió una carcajada. Levi sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al ser testigo de aquello.

—Ezra, saluda al capitán Levi.

—¡_ _ _ _ quiere a Levi! —exclamó el chico, a lo que Levi enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? —la mujer rio— Si tu hermana estuviera aquí, te habría matado.

El chico volvió a reír. Levi volvió a sentir el mismo pinchazo en su estómago. ¿Ese era su hermano? En la Ciudad Subterránea un bebé o un niño como él no habrían sobrevivido. Normalmente, a los niños así los abandonaban, terminaban convirtiéndose en cadáveres que devoraban los perros. Y, si la madre deseaba quedárselo, daba absolutamente igual. Terminaban muriendo, ya que su calidad de vida era penosa y ésta empeoraba más todavía si se vivía en la Ciudad Subterránea. ¿Cuántos años tendría él? Parecía bastante mayor. Era impresionante que hubiera aguantado tanto.

—¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido? —Levi apartó sus ojos del chico para posarlos sobre la mujer. Ésta le miraba con los labios apretados en una fina línea, seguramente sabiendo qué pasaba por su mente. Levi se sentó y removió el té— Si ha sucedido algo a mi hija, sea franco, por favor.

—No. Está perfectamente. Quizás tenga un par de cicatrices, pero nada grave, señora…

—_ _ _ _ (Nombre Madre).

—Señora _ _ _ _ (Nombre Madre) —completó Levi—. Tiene una hija muy cabezota. No sabe lo que me ha costado que me hiciera caso.

—Por qué será que no me extraña —la mujer rio—. Siento mucho si le ha dado muchos problemas. Con el doctor que le enseñó lo que sabe de medicina siempre estaba igual. Tiene el mismo genio que su padre.

"Entonces es igual que él"

Levi recordó las palabras que Erwin le había dicho el día anterior. ¿Es que él conocía a su padre?

—El padre de _ _ _ _ estuvo en las Tropas de Reconocimiento, ¿verdad?

—Así es. ¿Por qué?

—Mentiría si dijera no estoy un poco preocupado por ella. Ayer habló con el comandante Erwin Smith, regresó con una capa de la legión, o eso me pareció, y no está de muy buen humor desde entonces. Temo que eso pueda afectar a su rendimiento —le preocupaban otras cosas más que el hecho de que Erwin le hubiera entregado la capa que había pertenecido a su padre, pero no le iba a decir a su madre que lo que le preocupaba en realidad era que su hija había matado a personas y aún no era consciente de lo que había hecho.

—Así que aún la conservaba… Erwin Smith es un hombre fascinante. Vino a verme cuando mi marido falleció. Quiso entregarme su capa, pero le dije que la que de verdad la merecía era mi hija —la mujer sonrió y se echó hacia delante, apoyando ambos codos en la mesa— _ _ _ _ y su padre no tenían muy buena relación. Siempre han sido los dos muy orgullosos, pero sé que se querían con locura y que _ _ _ _ le echa mucho de menos. Me alegra que haya venido a decirme esto, capitán. Hace mucho que no la veo, solo me manda cartas.

—¿No ha venido a veros?

—No desde que se cambió de facción. ¿Puede creer que no se atrevió a decírmelo en persona? Esta chica… —negó con la cabeza— Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a mi reacción, tenía miedo de que al vernos a su hermano y a mí pudiera cambiar de idea. Le aterra la idea de morir porque cree que nos dejará solos. Pero me las apaño bien. Nos manda todo el dinero que gana en el ejército, aunque yo solo uso lo indispensable. El resto de nuestros gastos los cubro ayudando en la panadería de Maurice. Pero eso no se lo diga. Se enfadaría. Quiere que cuide de mi hijo —la mujer le guiño un ojo y Levi asintió.

Levi miró de reojo al chico. Movía las piernas una y otra vez y tenía una especie de tic que le hacía guiñar los ojos constantemente.

—Se pregunta qué le pasó, ¿verdad?

—Sí —no tenía por qué mentir.

—Ezra nació bien, pero _ _ _ _ se cayó con él en brazos cuando Ezra tenía solo unas semanas. Aplastó a su propio hermano, que se golpeó la cabeza con los adoquines de la calle —Levi tragó saliva. ¿Cuántos años tendría _ cuando eso sucedió?— _ _ _ _ tenía cinco años —añadió la mujer como si pudiera leer su mente—. Era muy pequeña, pero su padre la odió mucho tiempo por ello. El día en que aquello sucedió creí que mi marido iba a matar a nuestra propia hija. Tuve que intervenir. Por eso _ _ _ _ decidió estudiar medicina. Ha estado buscando la forma de curarle. Pero no hay cura. No me hace falta ser médico para saberlo. Y ella en el fondo también lo sabe. Así que no deja de atormentarse por lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Fue un accidente.

—Lo sé. Pero ella se siente culpable. Cree que debe redimirse por lo que hizo, pero me parece que ya lo ha hecho con creces. Nos ha entregado toda su infancia, toda su adolescencia y parte de su juventud. Quiero que sea libre. Por eso estoy trabajando, para no tener que usar su dinero. Quiero que ella disponga de su propio sueldo como soldado, se lo ha ganado. Que lo use algún día para establecerse, para casarse si lo desea.

Levi apretó sus labios formando una fina línea. Aquella era la segunda vez que escuchaba la palabra matrimonio relacionarse con _ _ _ _ en menos de veinticuatro horas. ¿Es que entonces era verdad lo que ella le había dicho por la noche? Pensaba que aquello había sido producto del alcohol, pero, quizás, su madre estuviera al tanto de ello.

—_ _ _ _ ha perdido a sus amigos a raíz de su decisión —prosiguió su madre—. Cambiar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento no es algo que le guste a todo el mundo, así que creo que no puede imaginar lo feliz que me hace ver que ahora tiene nuevos amigos que se preocupan por ella —la mujer hizo una pausa y Levi enarcó ambas cejas. ¿Es que se refería a él?—. La reina estuvo aquí.

—¿Historia Reiss vino a verla? —ahora sí que estaba sorprendido de verdad.

—Fue todo un honor. Mi hija, amiga de la reina. No es algo que le suceda a todo el mundo.

—¿Puedo saber que tenía que hacer Historia Reiss aquí?

—Por supuesto —la mujer sonrió—. Vino para hablar conmigo y ofrecerme un lugar en Sina, junto a ella. Quería compensar a mi hija por lo bien que la había tratado durante estas semanas. Mi hija le contó la situación de su hermano, su sueño de infancia de convertirse en policía militar y proporcionarnos a mi hijo y a mí un lugar seguro en Sina.

—Y le dijo que no…

—Así es. Le agradecí que se preocupara por nosotros, pero nuestro sitio está aquí. Aunque imagino que no se lo habrá contado aún, sino mi hija no habría tardado ni un segundo en presentarse aquí para ponerme verde por haber rechazado la propuesta de la reina. Debió de ser cosa de su majestad.

Levi dio un último sorbo al té y dejó la taza cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de madera. El moreno se puso en pie y decidió que era hora de regresar al cuartel. Todavía había que organizar muchas cosas de cara a Shiganshina y quería estar allí, durante los preparativos, supervisando y asegurándose de comprender perfectamente la misión que debían llevar a cabo.

—Debería irme. No quiero molestarla más.

—No se preocupe. Su presencia nunca sería una molestia, capitán. Le agradezco su visita —se giró para mirar a su hijo—. Ezra, despídete del capitán Levi.

El muchacho le miró, sonrió y movió su mano de forma efusiva, a lo que Levi asintió levemente a modo de respuesta. No se había fijado hasta el momento, pero sus manos eran huesudas, sus brazos finos y lucía un tono de piel amarillento.

—No le comente nada de esto a _ _ _ _ —Levi miró de reojo a la mujer. Lucía preocupada—. Ezra ha empeorado en las últimas semanas. Según el doctor, ya es un milagro que haya vivido diecinueve años.

—¿Va a morir?

—No lo sé. Pero ojalá lo hiciera… —agachó la mirada— Tiene que pensar que soy una madre horrible.

—No pienso nada de usted. He visto y oído cosas peores.

La mujer levantó la vista para mirarle de nuevo. Levi no apartó sus ojos de ella. Ella vio en ellos cansancio, tristeza, melancolía. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, dudaba que Levi Ackerman le contara la verdad.

La madre de _ _ _ _ le acompañó hasta la puerta. Levi fijó sus ojos en ella, sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse, pero fue finalmente la mujer la que abrió la puerta y le invitó a salir, como si supiera la incomodidad que el moreno sentía.

—Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirle favores, pero me gustaría que ayudara a mi hija a tragarse su orgullo de vez en cuando —Levi la miró sorprendido—. Sé que no soy nadie para meterme en sus relaciones, pero pídale que regresa al cuartel de Klorva, que hable con sus amigos Elric y Mara antes de ir a Shiganshina. Es importante que lo haga. A usted le hará más caso que a mí.

—No creo que-

—Habla mucho de usted en las cartas que me manda, ¿sabe? No son todo cosas buenas —la mujer emitió una risita—, pero creo que son esa clase de cosas que se dicen cuando alguien te importa de verdad.

—¿Y se puede saber qué dice de mí?

—Es mi hija. Tendré también que guardar sus secretos. No se lo voy a contar todo de ella. Sería más aburrido, ¿no cree? —le guiñó un ojo.

Levi curvó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa. Aquella mujer era una persona de lo más curioso.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo por último antes de que Levi enfilara de nuevo la calle para regresar a Trost—. Es usted un hombre de lo más interesante, capitán Levi.

Aquellas palabras, dichas por la madre de _ _ _ _ aquel día, no las entendería hasta mucho más tarde. Aquel misterio con el que parecía hablarle, como si le contara una verdad a medias, la manera en la que le invitaba a seguir descubriendo cosas de su hija. No tenía muy claro a qué había venido todo aquello, pero había surtido efecto y, por primera vez, se sentía ansioso por ver a _ _ _ _. Tenía que hablar con ella. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Erwin tenía razón. Tenía que haber intentado comprenderla un poco mejor desde el principio. Ambos se habrían evitado muchos malentendidos. Pero, al igual que ella había hecho con él, él también la había juzgado sin conocerla. _ _ _ _ se veía como una chica más delicada, procedente de una buena familia aunque no fuera adinerada, pero tenía sus propios motivos para pelear, igual que todo el mundo. No lo hacía por la gloria, como él había creído al principio, por darse esos aires de grandeza que algunos creían que obtendrían por entrar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Lo hacía por proteger a su familia, para darles una vida mejor.

Cuando llegó al cuartel, los soldados de las Tropas de Reconocimiento ya estaban reunidos. Les estaban explicando el plan de su regreso a Shiganshina y cómo funcionaba la nueva mejora que se había aplicado en los Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Esperaban encontrarse allí con Reiner y Bertholdt y por fin habían encontrado una forma de acabar con el endurecimiento del Titán Acorazado.

Levi esperó pacientemente a que terminaran. Apoyado en la pared, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía, veía a _ _ _ _ en aquel tejado, peleando con aquel soldado de la Policía Militar. La veía caer desde aquella altura una y otra vez, golpeándose la cabeza contra el filo de las tejas. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido si, en ese momento, él no hubiera logrado escapar de Kenny o hubiera tardado un solo segundo en salir del bar. Estaría muerta, probablemente. O habría sido capturada, aunque, en ese supuesto, no llegaba a comprender del todo por qué habrían querido capturarla. Quizás para intentar sonsacarle información. Conocía a Kenny lo suficiente como para saber que, seguramente, les habría estado observando y habría determinado que ella era el miembro más débil. Eso es lo que él también habría hecho. Sin embargo, los dos habían estado equivocados. Ella peleaba por sobrevivir.

Las voces que provenían del interior de la sala le indicaron que la charla debía de haber terminado ya. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y los primeros soldados comenzaron a salir, comentando todo lo que les habían contado. Pocos repararon en su presencia, pero, los que lo hicieron, le saludaron con un gesto de cabeza que él les devolvió con aparente desinterés. _ _ _ _ fue de las últimas en salir. Iba acompañada de unos jovencitos que escuchaban con atención todo lo que ella les decía. Levi se cuestionó si era buena idea acercarse a ella en ese momento, pero al ver que Jean estaba con ellos, decidió que no era tan mala idea.

—_ _ _ _ —la llamó. Todos los del grupo se detuvieron y se giraron.

—Capitán Levi —le saludó Jean, siendo imitado en seguida por el resto de soldados a los que juraba que no había visto nunca. Levi les hizo un gesto de vuelta.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—Claro —ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañada—. Lo siento chicos, tendrá que ser en otro momento. Jean, ¿llevas tú a Floch y compañía al comedor?

—Sí, claro —el chico asintió y, antes de perderse por el pasillo del cuartel, echó un último vistazo lleno de curiosidad a ambos.

—¿Es que tienes un imán para los mocosos?

—Son antiguos miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias. Se han cambiado de facción para ayudarnos en la misión a Shiganshina. A algunos de ellos ya los conocía —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y bien?

—Preferiría que fuera en un sitio más privado —Levi la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta la enfermería. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

—Me asustas. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No fue tu culpa. Fue un accidente.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—De tu hermano.

_ _ _ _ guardó silencio. Levi esperó pacientemente unos segundos, pero el tiempo comenzó a estirarse demasiado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Creo que me has escuchado perfectamente. Lo que le sucedió a tu hermano fue un accidente, así que deja de preocuparte por eso.

—¿De qué vas? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Me lo dijo tu madre. La he visitado esta mañana.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Pareces enfadada.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿¡Pero quién te has creído que eres para inmiscuirte en mis asuntos!?

—Tú no me lo querías contar.

—Y decidiste tomar medidas al respecto, ¿no? —gruñó y se pasó una mano por el pelo— ¿Es que siempre tienes que tener tú la última palabra?

—Ahora estamos empatados.

—¿Es que te parece acaso un juego? ¿Te estás escuchando lo ridículo que suenas?

—Tú sabías muchas cosas de mí. Yo no sabía nada de ti —replicó Levi con simpleza.

—¿Es que… Es que quieres saber cosas de mí?

Levi no respondió. ¿De verdad quería saber más cosas sobre ella? No lo tenía muy claro. Suponía que el ser compañeros implicaba también otras cosas.

—¿Cuánto te ha contado mi madre de mí?

—El accidente con tu hermano, que se te cayó y que por eso estudiaste medicina, tu sueño de entrar a la Policía Militar para proporcionarles un hogar en Sina, que les envías todo el dinero que ganas y que esa capa que te entregó Erwin era de tu padre, un capitán de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Me ha dicho que te pareces mucho a él, que crees que él te odiaba por lo que pasó con tu hermano, pero me dijo que eso no es cierto. El problema es que él siempre fue muy orgulloso. Igual que tú.

—Mi padre me dejó muy claro que yo ya no existía para él. Tuve que aguantar sus miradas de desaprobación durante todos esos años. No sabes lo que es eso. ¡Yo quería ser como él! —se mordió el labio.

—Y ahora estás en la legión.

—Quería que él lo viera. Quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado, que se equivocaba en odiarme, que yo era una persona válida.

—Buscabas su aprobación. Lo entiendo. Pero tu padre está muerto, _ _ _ _. Tienes que seguir. Tienes a tu hermano y a tu madre. Deja de ser tan orgullosa y ve a verles. Te vendrá bien antes de Shiganshina. Ve a ver a Elric y a Mara.

—¿También te ha hablado de ellos? —rodó los ojos.

—No mucho. Solo me ha dicho que deberías hablar con ellos. Y yo también lo creo. Te vendrá bien.

—¿Crees que debería ir a verlos a todos porque puede ser la última vez que me vean? —apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—Es posible. No te voy a mentir. Quizás no regrese nadie.

Prefería ser sincero, por mucho que doliera. La misión para recuperar la Muralla María implicaba muchos riesgos. Se encontrarían con muchos titanes y la gran mayoría no regresaría con vida de aquel viaje, sobre todo si tenían en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que podían salir mal. Levi creía que, por mucho que hubiera pensado en todos los escenarios posibles, desde el más positivo al más pesimista, lo que sucedería cuando llegaran allí no habría entrado en sus planes.

_ _ _ _ suspiró con pesadumbre y dejó caer su cabeza contra él, apoyándose en su cuerpo. Levi bajó la mirada, pero lo único que podría ver era su coronilla hasta que ella decidió levantar la vista de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaron y posó con brevedad sus labios sobre los suyos, casi como una caricia. Levi no se inmutó ante el repentino gesto de la chica. A continuación, _ _ _ _ apoyó sus manos en su pecho y enterró su rostro en su cuello, acariciándole con la punta de la nariz. Levi cerró los ojos, dejando que ella le besara en el cuello, en el mentón, en las mejillas, en la comisura de sus labios. Sintió escalofríos cada vez que ella rozaba con sus labios su piel, casi como si le susurrara un secreto.

El recorrido que siguieron los labios de _ _ _ _ la llevó hasta su boca. Sintió el roce en sus labios varias veces, como si ella dudara, hasta que, finalmente, le besó con delicadeza. Levi se sorprendió devolviéndole aquel beso. Era lento, suave. Ella ascendió sus manos por su cuerpo, rozando con la yema de sus dedos hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo. Levi inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia delante, presionando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sintió una sensación extraña. Una especie de ansiedad e inquietud que no sabía qué significaba. Se sentía nervioso e impaciente. La punta de su lengua rozaba la de _ _ _ _. Y, entonces, sintió un hormigueo desconocido en su bajo vientre. Abrió los ojos de par en par y, con más violencia de la que en realidad pretendía, se separó de ella. Sentía los labios hinchados y, seguramente, los tendría igual de colorados que los de ella. _ _ _ _ lucía entre confundida, seguramente por su gesto, y avergonzada por su atrevimiento.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —la voz de Levi sonó ronca, más de lo que él esperaba incluso—. Esto no ha pasado ni va a volver a pasar. No quiero que te acerques más a mí si no es por cuestiones de trabajo.

Ella no le dijo nada. Era mejor así. Levi giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la enfermería cerrando la puerta a su espalda con un sonido seco. Caminó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. En el camino se encontró con una Hange que le miró extrañada y le preguntó si le pasaba algo, pero él se metió en su habitación sin decirle nada. Ni siquiera le farfulló que se metiera en sus asuntos, como siempre hacía, lo que dejó a la mujer aún más desconcertada.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¡Mes nuevo y capítulo nuevo (tanto de fanfic como de manga. Spoilers are coming! Ay... No se yo qué os habrá parecido este capítulo. Hay cosas que no me terminan de convencer, lo veo un poco moñas para mi gusto (no sé si me entendéis xD).**

 **Qué revuelo causó esa frase final del anterior capítulo. Llamadme mala si queréis, pero os juro que me partí de risa, tanto leyendo los comentarios que me dejáis aquí como los de Wattpad. Ha sido una locura. Yo no os puedo decir si era literal o figurada aquella frase, solo os pido que tengáis paciencia. Quedan muchos capítulos todavía, aunque en todos esos capítulos transcurrirá un periodo de tiempo muuuuy corto. ¡El arco de El retorno a Shiganshina ya está aquí!**

 **memerememe: ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste esta historia. En cuanto a lo de rayis, mis labios están sellados cD**

 **cassieb1ack: Te morías de ganas por leer el punto de vista de Levi y espero haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas :)**

 **catherinearnshaws: Me hace mucha gracia como a tooodos mis lectores les gusta tanto Moblit en esta historia. Yo es que, según es en el manga, con esa carita tan redondita, me parece adorable y quería reflejar eso mismo en esta historia. Como habrás leído, Levi y rayis parecen dar un paso hacia delante y luego otro hacia atrás, aunque, desde el inicio, han hecho progresos en su relación. No obstante, aún no está todo dicho. Como bien me dijiste en tu anterior review, con Moblit quedan cosas por hablar. ¿Podrán aclararlo todo a tiempo?**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Moblit best husband ever jajajaja Lo he dicho en la respuesta de arriba, así es como me imagino a un Moblit no tan estresado con Hanji. En cuanto al final del fic, puedo asegurarte que queda muuucho todavía. Ahora viene un arco muuuy bueno en el manga. Son bastantes capítulos, aunque solo transcurre un día en total. Fíjate si pasarán cosas xD**

 **Rosand: En primer lugar te doy la bienvenida jaja No puedes hacerte una idea de si esto ha supuesto un reto para mí. Qué complicado es Levi... u.u Espero que haya quedado IC en la medida de lo posible. Hasta la fecha he intentado que así fuera, pero a medida que va intimando con rayis temo patinar. Tengo en mi cabeza ideas muy claras de cómo podría ser Levi en una relación amorosa, pero quizás no sean las mismas que las vuestras.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	25. XXV

**XXV**

Todos nos pusimos en pie para poder echar un vistazo. Nos arremolinamos alrededor de Hange, quien sostenía una especie de palo metálico terminado en punta, un arma que no habíamos visto jamás. A mi lado, Floch y sus amigos tenían la boca abierta de par en par. Desde que el chico me había visto entrar por la puerta, no se había despegado de mí. Y tampoco es que le fuera a culpar por ello. Era una de las pocas caras conocidas que tenía en el cuartel.

—¿Este palo es el arma nueva?

—Al menos, llámala lanza —aclaró Hange—. El equipo técnico ha respondido a mis deseos. Ha introducido una nueva técnica que la Policía Militar tenía en secreto. Resumiendo, solicité un arma capaz de competir con el Titán Acorazado.

—¿Con el Acorazado? —Armin parecía bastante incrédulo ante la idea de que ese objeto pudiera hacer daño al Acorazado. Hasta ese momento, solo con el cuerpo a cuerpo habían logrado ponerle en un aprieto.

—Nuestras espadas no sirven con él. Mientras el enemigo no muestre un punto débil en su endurecimiento, lo único que podemos hacer es contemplar cómo Eren lucha con Reiner.

—Es cierto que no pudimos detener a Reiner cuando se fue corriendo llevándose a Eren —reflexionó Jean.

—Si aquel día el comandante no hubiese llegado trayendo todos esos titanes… —Connie hizo una leve mueca, recordando aquel fatídico día. El anuncio de otra ruptura en el muro que luego resultó ser falsa, la aparición de titanes que, de ser personas, serían los habitantes de la aldea Ragako, la marcha de Ymir, la determinación de Erwin… Habían sido unas horas muy intensas para todos. Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquello, pero a todos nos parecían años.

—Por ahora, los métodos de ataque válidos contra el Acorazado son las técnicas de estrangulamiento y deluxación de Eren titanizado —prosiguió Hange—. Y también confío en el puñetazo endurecido que aprendió en el experimento del otro día.

Los experimentos con Eren habían seguido. Yo no había llegado hasta el fondo de la cueva, pero, aparentemente, Eren se había tomado un líquido que le había permitido adquirir el tan deseado endurecimiento. Desde entonces, bajo el mando de Hange, se habían estado llevando experimentos para probar cómo funcionaba. Parecía que Eren había aprendido a controlarlo completamente en un tiempo relativamente corto y eso había acelerado todos los planes.

No obstante, no estaba muy contenta con esos experimentos, no desde el punto de vista médico. Tras todas y cada una de las transformaciones de Eren, cuando el chico salía de su cuerpo de titán completamente endurecido, se apreciaban en él signos evidentes de fatiga. Por no mencionar las abundantes hemorragias nasales que cada vez me resultaban más difíciles de cortar. Hange quería llevar hasta el límite esos experimentos y el propio Eren también, pero tanto Levi como yo estábamos preocupados por la salud del muchacho. Se estaba esforzando demasiado y tampoco sabíamos hasta qué punto su cuerpo podría aguantar todo aquello.

—Pero será difícil realizar la operación solo con esas armas —prosiguió Hange—. Si bien es necesario que Eren tape el agujero de la muralla María más que nada, tenemos que matar a Reiner y a Bertholdt porque son los que destruyeron el muro.

—¿Nos pides que clavemos ese lanza en el Titan de la Armadura? —Mikasa fue directamente al grano, como siempre.

—Sera más rápido si lo veis. Salgamos —Hange sonrió con satisfacción.

La mujer nos condujo hasta el exterior. Caminamos durante unos minutos para alejarnos lo máximo posible del cuartel. Cuando llegamos a una zona lo suficientemente despejada, Hange nos indicó que nos apartáramos. Nos obligó a ponernos bastante lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Hange, en cambio, se refugió tras una especie de escudo de madera tras activar aquella nueva arma. Ésta salió disparada con un fuerte estruendo e impactó contra un árbol. Se produjo una explosión que hizo que algunos de los soldados emitieran un grito de sorpresa e, incluso, de susto ante el inesperado efecto que aquel objeto, que parecía insignificante, tenía. Había partido por la mitad el tronco del árbol y pequeñas llamas y humo surgían del interior de la corteza.

—Ya veis su potencia. ¿A que es como si hubiera caído un rayo? —Hange parecía entusiasmada, pero nosotros intercambiamos miradas de incredulidad—. Por eso lo llamo Lanza rayo.

—Pero, ¿realmente mataremos al Titán Acorazado con esto? –preguntó Eren.

—No lo sabremos hasta que disparemos de verdad. Y, aunque es efectiva con los titanes normales, tiene un punto débil. Para disparar con ella al Acorazado, habrá que idear algo.

Tras explicarnos bien Hange el funcionamiento del arma con más detalle y cómo se debía disparar, regresamos al interior del cuartel. Allí repasamos una vez más el plan a Shiganshina. Viajaríamos hasta allí por la noche, cuando los titanes están menos activos. Pero eso no significaba que no debiéramos estar atentos ante cualquier imprevisto y eso implicaba la aparición de Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Hoover en cualquier momento.

Ahora éramos más soldados en la legión. Muchos miembros de las otras facciones, sobre todo de las Tropas Estacionarias, habían decidido unirse a nosotros tras recuperar la estabilidad política en los muros. El liderazgo de Erwin había sido suficiente para convencer, en especial, a muchos jóvenes de poner las alas de la libertad a su espalda, de poner sus vidas en riesgo por liberar a la humanidad, confinada tras las murallas. Muchos no se habían creído todas las revelaciones que la prensa había publicado, el hecho de que los titanes fueran, en realidad, humanos, pero los que lo habían hecho lo creían porque el comandante les había dicho que debían creer en ello.

A mí me resultaba abrumadora la confianza de Erwin en sí mismo, esa seguridad que siempre sabía transmitir. El día que vi salir a Eren del titán, en Trost, algo se despertó en mí, pero no supe lo que era hasta que miré a Erwin Smith a los ojos. Acababa de perder un brazo por recuperar al castaño, por darle una oportunidad a la humanidad, y, aun así, era la misma persona. Su determinación no había flaqueado. Fue entonces, en aquella habitación en Sina, cuando comprendí que deseaba unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento porque quería serle de ayuda a la humanidad y quería hacerlo siguiendo a aquel hombre de una fuerza inspiradora. Él, en definitiva, había sido mi razón de cambio, el motor por el que cada día era mejor en mi trabajo y por el que llevaba en mi chaqueta las alas de la libertad bordadas.

Lo curioso de que hubiera nuevas incorporaciones es que pude reencontrarme con gente de las Tropas estacionarias a los que hacía tiempo que no veía. Uno de ellos era Gus. Iba acompañado de otros antiguos miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias, entre los que se encontraba Floch. Los dos tenían la misma edad y habían sido compañeros en su periodo como reclutas. Gus había estado conmigo en Klorva, pero a Floch le conocía de algún viaje que había hecho al distrito en el que él operaba. Nos habíamos visto, quizás, un par de veces, pero supongo que el hecho de ver una cara conocida en las Tropas Estacionarias fue suficiente para que ninguno de los dos se despegara de mí durante aquel día.

—Me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijeron que te habías cambiado de facción —me comentó Gus—. Pensaba que seguirías con nosotros tras la muerte del capitán y que tú ocuparías su lugar.

—El comandante Pixis me lo ofreció. Pero lo rechacé.

—¿Por qué? —Floch parecía sorprendido— Tan joven y ya siendo capitana. No todos los consiguen en las Tropas Estacionarias.

—Porque decidí cambiar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento —sonreí—. Estoy bien aquí. Estoy aprendiendo mucho en el escuadrón de Hange. Aunque debo reconocer que, en este tiempo, he vivido experiencias no muy agradables. Es duro ver morir a tus compañeros. Espero que seáis conscientes de ello.

Los dos chicos asintieron, pero no me pareció que fueran muy conscientes en realidad de la clase de misión que íbamos a llevar a cabo. Viajábamos a la Muralla María, al Distrito de Shiganshina, epicentro de la mayor catástrofe en la historia de la humanidad. Todo ese territorio estaba infestado de titanes. Era peligroso. _Muy_ peligroso. Yo podría mostrarme bastante entera, pero, en realidad, me asustaban la cantidad de cosas que podrían salir mal. No quería morir. No estaba preparada para ello.

—_ _ _ _ ha sido una gran incorporación —intervino Jean. Por su personalidad sociable había hecho muy buenas migas con los nuevos. Les había enseñado todo el cuartel, les había explicado cómo funcionábamos y se había convertido en su mejor aliado.

—No exageres —rodé los ojos. Había dado más problemas que otra cosa desde que me había unido.

—No exagero. Los capitanes y el propio comandante lo dicen. Y eso es mucho. Creo que el hecho de que tengas conocimientos de medicina ha influido mucho porque, durante la acción, tener a alguien que pueda curarte rápidamente con lo que tenga a mano puede llegar a ser muy valioso. Pero también has demostrado ser bastante hábil —Jean sonrió con picardía—. Y siéntete afortunada. Estos cumplidos no se los digo a mucha gente.

Solté una carcajada mientras nos poníamos en pie y, junto al resto, empezábamos a abandonar la habitación tras las explicaciones.

—Habrías sido tú mucho mejor capitana que Farman —Gus suspiró con resignación.

—Es un capullo, pero está capacitado para ello.

—Pero pesa más lo de capullo —Gus hizo una mueca y sonreí—. Por cierto, _ _ _ _, quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero no me has preguntado por Mara y Elric.

—¿Es que hay algún motivo por el que debería? —enarqué una ceja.

—P-pensaba que erais amigos. Solo eso —se notaba a Gus incómodo. No sé qué cara debí de haberle puesto, pero no debía de ser muy agradable porque inmediatamente comprendió que no debía haber sacado el tema.

—_ _ _ _, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Levi me esperaba fuera. Estaba apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados. No llevaba puesto el uniforme, sino un pantalón oscuro, una chaqueta y una camisa blanca. No era la primera vez que le veía vestido de esa manera, pero me pareció que estaba extrañamente guapo. Era diferente y, a la vez, agradable verle así.

Hablamos. Me confesó que había ido a ver a mi madre y me pidió que fuera a ver a Elric y Mara. Sabía que aquello último habría sido una petición de mi madre, pero, igualmente, me molesté con él. No me gustó que hiciera eso, que se presentara en mi casa y viera a mi familia, que descubriera cosas de mí que, en la legión, solo había compartido con Historia porque había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, porque con ella me sentía más segura para hablar de mis miedos e inseguridades. Para mí, lo que Levi había hecho era como si hubiera traspasado la barrera de la intimidad, se había adentrado en mi vida privada sin yo habérselo permitido. Era como si me hubiera visto obligada a desnudarme ante él.

Así que discutimos. No fue una discusión fuerte como las que manteníamos al principio. Quizás le eché un par de cosas en cara, pero la expresión de su rostro me demostró que estaba verdaderamente arrepentido por haber ido a ver a mi familia sin mi consentimiento. Y por eso le abracé. Y le besé en repetidas ocasiones hasta que él se rindió completamente ante mí y me devolvió aquel beso.

No soy una persona impulsiva, pero me apetecía besarle. Sentía tantas ganas que no tuve más opción que hacer caso a lo que mi cuerpo me pedía. Y fue una sensación maravillosa, el hecho de ser yo, por primera vez, la que tomara la iniciativa, que Levi fuera incapaz de reaccionar ante mi atrevimiento. Quizás por eso no fuera un beso normal. Él lo sabía. Y yo también. Sentía mi corazón desbocado y, por primera vez en mi vida, quería más de una persona. Necesitaba más. Pero él se separó bruscamente y me pidió que no volviera a hacer algo así. Nuestra relación no sería más que profesional. Curiosamente, después de aquello, no me sentí mal, sino más bien resignada.

Me gustaba Levi, mucho. Creo que se lo había dejado claro. Creo que era evidente que yo a él también le gustaba, sino no me habría besado en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones. Su reacción me decía que no deseaba que me acercara más a él porque no quería establecer una relación cercana entre nosotros por miedo a la pérdida. Y no le culpaba por ello. Si no quería que me acercara más a él, no lo haría. Si quería su espacio, se lo daría.

Entré en el pequeño cuartito en el que Moblit trabajaba y me dejé caer en una silla. El chico dejó la pluma que estaba utilizando para escribir y me miró de reojo. Suspiré y me crucé de brazos.

—Se acabó lo de Levi.

Moblit permaneció en silencio. Su expresión no cambió ni un ápice.

—Todo esto es muy confuso, pero me ha dicho que no me acerque más a él y creo que es mejor así —añadí.

—¿Te ha dicho que no te acerques más a él? —Moblit frunció el ceño, como si le costara creerlo.

—Sí —hice una pausa—. Nos hemos vuelto a besar. Bueno, más bien le he besado yo y, después, me ha dicho eso —estiré los brazos mientras permanecía sentada en la silla. Sentía los músculos agarrotados—. No le guardo nada de rencor. No le culpo.

—Te veo bastante serena.

—Es que lo estoy —me encogí de hombros. No me sentía mal por lo que acababa de suceder. Entendía a Levi y yo, por mi parte, sentía que además me había quitado un peso de encima.

—¿Por qué siempre que busco a uno de vosotros termino encontrándoos juntos? —Hange estaba bajo el quicio de la puerta. Moblit y yo la miramos. La mujer cerró la puerta a su espalda y se apoyó en ella.

—Porque somos compañeros. Es lo normal —respondí con simpleza.

—Todavía no he terminado de pasar el plan de recuperación de la Muralla María por escrito, capitán.

—No venía a verte a ti, Moblit. Venía a ver a _ _ _ _ —Hange clavó sus ojos sobre mí—. Tenemos que tratar el asunto de los posibles heridos que pueda haber.

—En la explicación, el comandante dijo que llevaríamos un carro con materiales.

—Así es. Toma —Hange sacó un papel que me entregó—. Es una lista con los materiales que vamos a llevar. Revísala y dinos si crees que falta algo.

—En seguida me pongo a ello —asentí—. Por cierto, según el plan, vamos a dividirnos en dos. Yo estaré contigo, sobre el muro. Otros se quedarán abajo cuidando de los caballos y los carros.

—¿Hay algún problema por eso?

—En caso de que nos separemos más todavía porque suceda algo fuera de nuestro control, los carros con los utensilios de medicina pueden quedar fuera de nuestro alcance. Creo que sería mejor que llevara algo encima.

—Pero eso podría dificultar tu uso del equipo —opinó Moblit.

—Lo sé. Pero llevar un par de gasas quizás podría salvarle la vida a alguien.

Hange se quedó pensativa unos instantes hasta que habló de nuevo.

—Está bien. Apruebo eso. Pero no quiero que lleves nada demasiado pesado ni demasiados objetos. Solo lo indispensable. Quizás estaría bien un cinturón en el que puedas llevar contigo un par de cosas.

—Con gasas o vendas, alcohol, una aguja de coser e hilo creo que podría ser suficiente.

—Muy bien. Avisadme cuando lo tengáis todo.

Moblit y yo asentimos. Hange dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, dejándonos una vez más a solas.

—Voy a ir mañana a ver a mi madre —me comentó Moblit—. Quizás encuentres mientras tanto algún cinturón que te sea útil en el mercado de Trost.

—Si no te molesta —respondí mirando la lista que Hange me había entregado—. Me vendría bien una botella de alcohol pequeña. Las que llevaremos son demasiado grandes.

—Saldré por la mañana temprano.

—¿Te importa que vaya yo también? —Moblit enarcó ambas cejas, sin comprender— A ver a tu madre, quiero decir. Me acompañas a hacer las compras y yo te acompaño a ver a tu madre.

—Vale —respondió tras varios segundos de silencio, como si sopesara comentarme algo al respecto.

Después de aquello, cada uno de nosotros continuó con su tarea. No hicimos, más tarde, nada especial. Cenamos todos juntos en el comedor del cuartel y nos fuimos a dormir. Aunque todo el mundo intentara aparentar normalidad, cuando amaneció al siguiente día, éramos conscientes de que aquellas serían las últimas horas que pasaríamos al refugio de la Muralla Rose. Partiríamos entonces rumbo a Shiganshina, territorio ocupado por los titanes.

Moblit y yo salimos del cuartel y emprendimos rumbo a pie hasta el mercado de Trost. Discretamente, le miré de arriba a abajo. No llevaba puesto su uniforme, sino unos pantalones de color beis, una camisa blanca y un chaleco de color negro. Estaba guapo, mucho más que cuando fuimos a visitar a su madre la primera vez. En aquella ocasión llevaba una camisa amarillenta por fuera de los pantalones, pero esta vez se había arreglado mucho más. El chaleco, al quedar más ajustado a su cuerpo, marcaba la forma de sus pectorales y sus anchos hombros.

—Estás guapa. ¿Es nuevo ese vestido?

Di un pequeño respingo al escucharle hablar. Sonreí con timidez, seguramente me habría pillado observándole. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia mi vestido de color marrón rojizo. Quedaba ceñido al pecho y la falda, plisada, caía hasta la mitad de mis rodillas. La nota discordante a aquel bonito atuendo que acababa de estrenar eran mis botas viejas negras de cordones con ciertas manchas de barro en la suela y en la punta.

—Sí. Me lo regaló Historia. No me lo había puesto hasta ahora.

—¿La reina?

—Sí. Me regaló un bonito baúl repleto de ropa nueva.

—No me habías dicho nada.

—Son secretos entre su majestad y yo —le guiñé un ojo, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Cuando llegamos al mercado, a pesar de ser temprano, las calles ya estaban bastante abarrotadas de gente, sobre todo de mujeres que aprovechaban aquellas horas para hacer la compra. Los tenderos gritaban sus ofertas y la buena calidad de los pedidos, llenando aquella zona del distrito de vida.

Como ya habíamos comprado anteriormente ahí, sabíamos con exactitud cuál era el puesto en el que podría encontrar los materiales más interesantes. Encontré una pequeña botellita de alcohol a bastante buen precio tras regatear con el vendedor. Lo que ya resultó más complicado fue encontrar un cinturón que tuviera algunos compartimentos donde pudiera guardar a buen recaudo los materiales. Sin embargo, terminamos encontrando uno por el que me gasté más dinero de lo que pretendía, aunque compensó un poco con lo que me ahorré en el alcohol.

Cuando terminamos, callejeamos por Trost hasta desembocar a una calle estrecha. La casa de Moblit seguía igual que siempre. Su madre nos recibió con el delantal puesto y con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estáis tan guapos —nos dijo la mujer mirándonos de arriba abajo y llevándose una mano a su abultado pecho.

Nos invitó a pasar. Fuimos hasta la cocina y allí tomamos asiento. Como la otra vez, alrededor de aquella vieja mesa de madera.

Hilda nos preparó algo de beber mientras nos contaba lo que había estado haciendo desde la última visita. Resultaron tareas cotidianas, de poca importancia comparado con lo que nosotros teníamos entre manos, pero, aun así, fue reconfortante escuchar a alguien que tuviera problemas tan mundanos.

Llegamos incluso a quedarnos a comer. Nos preparó un estofado delicioso con muy poco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en paz conmigo misma. La atmósfera que se respiraba en casa de los Berner me cargaba el cuerpo de una extraña tranquilidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Era como si hubiera estado junto a ellos siempre, como si fuera una parte importante de aquella pequeña familia. La madre de Moblit era una persona amable y acogedora, quizás, por eso, me sentía tan a gusto con ella. Se comportaba como mi madre, pero no me importaba lo más absoluto. Es más, me gustaba que fuera así conmigo. Creo que, incluso para ella, y a pesar de conocerme desde hacía muy poco tiempo y haberme visto solo un par de veces, me veía como a su propia hija.

Hilda no nos preguntó por la misión, no nos preguntó por nuestro trabajo y eso fue algo de agradecer. Seguramente quería evitar lo mismo que yo, la posibilidad de que esa fuera la última vez que estuviéramos los tres reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Seguramente también por eso habíamos alargado la visita más de lo pensado y por eso estábamos comiendo todos juntos en armonía. Esa podía ser la última vez.

Miré los rostros de Moblit y su madre. Ambos sonreían, se demostraban un amor puro del que me hacían partícipe, algo de lo que yo siempre me sentiría profundamente agradecida. Guardé en mi memoria aquel momento, tenía que atesorar aquel recuerdo para siempre. La vida era eso, aquellos pequeños momentos cotidianos que, en vez de estar carentes de sentimientos por lo rutinario, están llenos de una fuerza abrumadora. Aquellos pequeños momentos son los que marcan la diferencia. Sentí deseos entonces de ir a ver a mi madre y a mi hermano. Posiblemente, en Shiganshina, si todo salía mal, me arrepentiría de no haber ido, pero otra parte de mí me decía que no podía pensar de aquella manera. Todo iba a estar bien. Y esa parte mi conciencia se imponía a la que decía que debía hacer aquella visita.

—Sabéis que podéis venir siempre que queráis —Hilda nos acompañó a la puerta—. Esperad —nos aferró a ambos del brazo para retenernos un poco más—. Dejadme que os vea una vez más.

La mujer dio unos pasos hacia atrás y nos miró con una sonrisa. Juntó ambas manos y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Moblit dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

—Mamá…

—Solo quería veros a los dos juntos de nuevo —la mujer se limpió una lágrima—. Sois una pareja tan bonita. Tenéis que cuidaros el uno al otro, por favor. Solo prometedme eso.

Miré a Moblit. Él me devolvió la mirada. Apreté su brazo cariñosamente y sonreí.

—Te esperaré fuera —le dije en un susurro. Él asintió. Abrí la puerta de la casa y salí a la calle estrecha, dejando a Moblit a solas con su madre. Ambos necesitaban intimidad y sentía que les estaba robando una parte de su vida que no me correspondía.

Me apoyé contra la pared y miré hacia arriba. El cielo era de un azul intenso, pero sabía que, en cualquier momento, el sol comenzaría a bajar por el horizonte tiñéndolo de naranja. Aquella noche nos iban a preparar un banquete especial en el cuartel. Si bien los alimentos escaseaban y los buenos productos eran inalcanzables para el pueblo por sus elevadísimos precios, el ejército había hecho una excepción en aquella ocasión, lo que claramente indicaba la importancia de la misión. Sería la última cena de más de uno.

Varios minutos después, más tarde de lo que esperaba, Moblit abandonó su casa. Hilda no se asomó al quicio de la puerta como la otra vez para despedirnos hasta que nos perdiéramos por una de las esquinas. Me pregunté qué habría pasado ahí dentro, de qué habrían hablado. Imaginé a Hilda sentada en una de aquellas viejas y grandes sillas de madera de su cocina, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y llorando ante la incertidumbre de lo que su hijo encontraría ahí fuera. La imaginé sola en aquella casa. Sentí nauseas. Y miedo. Me habría gustado preguntar, pero no tenía ningún derecho a saber.

—Podrías haber ido a Klorva.

Moblit rompió el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos desde que habíamos dejado su casa.

—Está bien así.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, que cada uno tiene sus razones, pero ¿por qué no quieres ir a ver a tu familia antes en partir en misión y más en una como ésta?

—Porque entonces significaría que podría ser la última vez que vaya a verlos y no puedo permitir eso. No puedo permitirme morir porque mi madre y mi hermano se quedarán solos. No puedo hacerle eso a mi madre. Ya perdió a su marido. No va a perder una hija.

—Pero si les ves, quizás te sientas mejor contigo misma. Quizás encuentres la fuerza que necesitas.

—No lo creo. Porque, si los veo, no querré marcharme de su lado —suspiré—. Cuando regrese de Shiganshina iré a verlos. Pero no antes. Ahora tengo algo por lo que regresar con vida —sonreí.

Moblit no parecía demasiado conforme con mi argumento, pero tampoco me replicó. Era mi decisión. Los dos opinábamos de distinta manera, pero no por eso no íbamos a respetar las decisiones que tomara cada uno.

—Oye, _ _ _ _.

Moblit se paró. Me giré para quedar frente a él. Estábamos en la cuesta de la ladera sobre la que se encontraba el cuartel, así que yo quedaba a más altura que él y tenía que mirar ligeramente hacia abajo. En aquel momento, con los primeros tonos anaranjados cubriendo el firmamento, sopló una extraña brisa que estremeció mi cuerpo. Coloqué un mechón de pelo rebelde tras mi oreja y observé el lenguaje corporal de Moblit con atención. Parecía tenso. Se pasó la mano varias veces por su pelo castaño, despeinándoselo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la noche en la que bebiste tanto? ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? —me preguntó

—Vagamente.

—Teníamos una conversación pendiente.

—Lo sé. Eso sí lo recuerdo más o menos. ¿Pero a qué viene esto? —sentía los latidos de mi corazón, frenéticos, golpearme el pecho con fuerza, como si quisiera salir de mi cuerpo.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho y necesito decirte algo importante. Hablar contigo antes de que empiece la misión, antes de ir a Shiganshina.

—No —soné más tajante de lo que pretendía, pero aquello no pareció sorprenderle. Tenía el presentimiento de que Moblit iba a decirme algo importante. Muy importante. Pero no quería escucharlo. No quería tener aquella conversación en aquel momento, no cuando íbamos a empezar una misión tan importante. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender?—. Vamos a tener esa conversación, Moblit. Pero no aquí. No ahora. Mañana por la noche iremos hasta Shiganshina, recuperaremos la Muralla María con éxito y regresaremos a Trost —me acerqué a él lentamente—. Vamos a vivir.

Moblit apretó los labios en una fina línea. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él deslizó los suyos alrededor de mi cintura para fundirnos en un abrazo. Nadie podía hacerse una idea de lo muchísimo que apreciaba, quería y necesitaba a Moblit. Él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, en mi pilar más fuerte dentro de la legión. Y sé que yo también lo era para él. Mientras le abrazaba, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho porque, aunque fuera la primera vez que le abrazaba, tuve la impresión de que iba a ser la última. Y me sentí aterrorizada. Le apreté aún más fuerte contra mí y escondí mi rostro en su cuerpo.

Efectivamente, más tarde comprendería que aquel sería nuestro primer y último abrazo. Ninguno de los dos, a su manera, regresaría de Shiganshina.

* * *

 **¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**

 **Este ha sido un capítulo algo más corto de lo normal, pero han sido algo más de 4500 palabras, que no está nada mal. El siguiente será mucho más largo. Y os va a gustar muchísimo, que lo sé yo xD**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Ay sí. me gustaría saber por qué te identificas tanto con rayis. Intento ser lo menos explícita posible con las descripciones sobre ella, más allá de que ahora tiene el pelo muy largo y cuando era recluta lo llevaba corto (en fin, todas nos lo podemos dejar más corto o más largo. Definitivamente rayis, por ejemplo, lo tiene más largo que yo). J  
ajajaja siento lo de la última escena del anterior capítulo. Creo que sería así cómo reaccionaría Levi y espero que no me mates con lo que ha pasado en este cap. Soy joven para morir xD ¡Ah! Y soy de España. ¿Es que eres de Latinoamérica? Porque quizás sea ese el problema. Si no entiendes algo, solo dime :)**

 **catherinearnshaws: Ay no has sido la primera en decirme que Levi está IC y no sabes lo mucho que me alivia eso. Siempre tengo miedo de que me quede muy OOC. El tema de Mara, Elric, Alphonse y Maverick ha quedado un poco en el aire, pero será retomado más veces. No me he olvidado de ellos ;)**

 **Rosand: En realidad actualizo de pascuas a ramos porque llevo varios fanfics a la vez y soy regular con todos ellos, pero cada mes hay actualización segura :)  
Ay me encanta porque yo me puse en la piel de Levi y creí que totalmente se sentiría abrumado, como me has dicho, por sentir tantas cosas diferentes a la vez, cosas que no habría sentido nunca. **

**cassieb1ack: La de especulaciones que ha habido en torno a la frase de uno de los últimos capítulos sobre que rayis iba a morir jajaja tendréis que esperar más hasta conocer toda la verdad, pero en este capítulo se vuelve a incidir en la idea de la muerte.**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	26. XXVI

**XXVI**

—Oye, aquí habrá heridos.

—¿Quién ha dicho que les diéramos carne? —preguntó Hange con la boca llena de comida.

—Lo siento. No ha sido buena idea gastarse el presupuesto de dos meses en comida.

Como no, Eren, Sasha y compañía estaban formando escándalo. Al parecer, Sasha había perdido el control al ver tanta comida y por mucho que Connie y Jean hubieran intentado retenerla, era imposible. Si ya de por sí los soldados estaban más ruidosos que de costumbre, disfrutando del festín previo a una misión tan importante como la que acontecía, las voces de los reclutas de la 104 sonaban por encima de todos.

Observé con cautela a Eren. Me resultaba sorprendente lo tranquilo que parecía después de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. No solo habíamos realizado experimentos con él para probar su recién adquirido endurecimiento, sino que había descubierto muchas cosas sobre sí mismo. Comerte a tu padre habría resultado una experiencia traumática para cualquiera, pero el chico se estaba manteniendo bastante entero. Por otra parte, la teoría que barajaba Hange de que el padre de Eren pudiera provenir de fuera de los muros tras la conversación que habían mantenido con Keith Shadis, anterior comandante de la legión y ahora instructor, no dejaba de ser inquietante. ¿Es que eso significaba que había personas viviendo fuera de los muros? Eso era muy peligroso. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podían sobrevivir a los titanes?

Suspiré con pesadez. Era nuestra última noche antes de partir a Shiganshina. Lo mejor sería que dejara de darle vueltas a las mismas cosas y centrarme en la misión y mi cometido en ella, aunque resultaba algo complicado. Observé el trozo de rosada carne sobre mi plato y me relamí. Olía a ciertas especias y estaba perlada en una grasa que se derramó ligeramente por el plato cuando pinché el primer trozo con el tenedor. Estaba jugosa, mucho mejor que los restos de carne y verduras que normalmente debíamos ingerir en insípidos estofados.

—¿Quieres un poco? —Moblit, sentado a mi derecha, me ofreció algo de alcohol para acompañar la cena, pero negué con la cabeza.

—No deberías beber. Mañana tenemos una misión importante.

—Es solo una copa para acompañar la comida —Moblit sonrió de forma burlona—. Yo tengo aguante. No como otras.

—¡Eh! —le di un puñetazo en el brazo y él rio— ¡Y tú tienes un problema con el alcohol! Bebes demasiado —le quité la botella y la dejé a mi izquierda, en el suelo, para que él no pudiera alcanzarla.

—Exageras. No tengo ningún problema.

—Sí, sí que lo tienes.

—¿Para cuándo decís que es la boda? —Harold, un compañero sentado con nosotros en la mesa, emitió una sonora carcajada.

—Parecéis un matrimonio —rio Norma, una de las encargadas de gestionar el presupuesto de la Legión y culpable directa del revuelo causado por los soldados al haber permitido gastar tanto dinero en aquel festín.

—No somos como un matrimonio —Moblit frunció el ceño.

—Además, si Moblit y yo decidiéramos casarnos, no es de tu incumbencia, Harold —le apunté con el tenedor de forma acusatoria—. Sería algo que él y yo deberíamos hablar. Y nadie más.

—Esperad un momento —Hange golpeó con las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, haciendo vibrar platos, cubiertos y vasos—. ¿¡Eso quiere decir que ya lo habéis hablado previamente o, al menos, mencionado!?

—¿Qué? —enarqué una ceja. ¿No eran eso demasiadas suposiciones?

—¡_ _ _ _ _ no ha dicho eso! —Moblit parecía haber entrado en pánico.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que pensáis casaros y no invitar a nadie? —Hange se cruzó de brazos— Eso es muy egoísta e injusto.

—Oye, no saques conclusiones precipitadas —repliqué. Moblit suspiró a mi lado, derrotado. Daba igual lo que le dijéramos a Hange, ella iba a seguir dándole vueltas.

—¡DESGRACIADO!

Todos dimos un pequeño respingo y nos giramos. Habría jurado que esa era la voz de Jean y, efectivamente, al mirar por encima del hombro de Norma vi que Eren y Jean estaban peleándose. Los dos chicos gritaban tonterías y no dejaban de darse puñetazos mientras una multitud de soldados les había rodeado para jalearles.

—Y eso que he dicho que no armaran jaleo —suspiró la mujer para, a continuación, dar un trago a su jarra.

—¿Es que nadie va a pararles? —pregunté al ver que los rostros de ambos muchachos estaban colorados. Estaban sudando en exceso, su ropa se había arrugado y parecían querer detener aquella situación que se les había ido de las manos.

De repente, una especie de flash negro se situó entre Jean y Eren. Levi propinó una patada en el estómago a Eren y, después, a Jean le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, doblados por el dolor. Todos los que habían estado animando a los dos muchachos durante la pelea quedaron en silencio y sus rostros palidecieron.

—Estáis todos divirtiéndoos demasiado —Levi miró a todos con desprecio.

—Uuuhhh —Hange contuvo una risita—. Levi está más cabreado que de costumbre.

—Idos a dormir de una vez y limpiad todo esto —sentenció el capitán.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Se acabó la fiesta —gruñó Harold—. Esos mocosos…

Nos apresuramos a terminar nuestra cena y, una vez acabamos, recogimos entre todos el comedor. Aquella noche todo el mundo había sido especialmente descuidado y el comedor presentaba un estado bastante lamentable con comida y bebidas por el suelo. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser bastante numerosos ayudó y todos terminamos de limpiar bastante pronto.

Era el momento de descansar, de dormir bien antes de iniciar una misión tan complicada y que entrañaba muchos riesgos. Sin embargo, estaba obsesionada porque todo saliera bien o, al menos, mi parte. Me escabullí de mi habitación, aún sin haberme cambiado de ropa. Me sorprendí al cruzarme con algunos compañeros que todavía daban vueltas por el cuartel o sus exteriores, entre los edificios destinados exclusivamente a los dormitorios de los soldados. _Posiblemente no podrán dormir_ , pensé mientras saludaba con un gesto de cabeza a dos hombres que prácticamente ignoraron mi presencia.

Atravesé todo el patio del cuartel hasta llegar a uno de los almacenes donde guardábamos los carromatos. Revisé un par de veces más que todo el contenido y provisiones para atender a los posibles heridos estuvieran correctos y que ningún material se hubiera dañado ni corriera el riesgo de dañarse. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría repasado? Me rasqué la cabeza, intentando hacer memoria, pero fue inútil. Habían sido tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta y, aún así, no me parecían suficientes.

Por mucho que me sintiera muy despejada, decidí que lo mejor sería regresar a mi habitación. No obstante, era ya muy de noche y, quizás, mi compañera de cuarto ya estaría durmiendo, así que decidí ir mejor a la enfermería, donde no la molestaría.

Entré por una de las puertas secundarias del edificio principal. Atravesé uno de los pasillos que daba al exterior, pero me detuve al ver a Levi sentado prácticamente en penumbra. El moreno estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las puertas de madera. Ésta estaba abierta por una parte y la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente la habitación como para poder apreciar el rostro compungido de Levi y la jarra que reposaba a su lado.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —pregunté, observándole de brazos cruzados. Pero, entonces, escuché voces en el exterior— ¿Estás espiando a alguien? —fruncí el ceño.

Levi se llevó su dedo índice a la boca, indicándome que guardara silencio. Y así hice. Agudicé el oído. Armin, Mikasa y Eren estaban hablando.

—¡Así que iremos primero a ver el mar! —aquella era la voz de Armin. Sonaba llena de esperanza— ¡El agua salada llega hasta el horizonte! ¡Hay peces que solo pueden vivir allí!

Sonreí. Armin ya me había hablado del mar. No podía imaginarme cómo sería semejante extensión de agua. Sin embargo, casi me parecía poder ver el rostro del rubio al otro lado, sus ojos iluminados por la emoción. Me resultaba muy noble tener sueños tan puros y deseaba que los tres compartieran aquella experiencia juntos.

—Tú lo dudas aún, ¿verdad, Eren? —continuó Armin— ¡Pues los hay! ¡Ya lo verás!

—Qué remedio. Habrá que ir a verlo, ¿no? —la voz de Eren sonaba suave, relajada.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Que sí, que sí.

Levi y yo permanecimos unos minutos más en silencio. Él sentado, apoyado en la pared, y yo de pie, incluso aun cuando Eren, Mikasa y Armin decidieron marcharse.

—Deberías ir a descansar —articulé finalmente.

—No me des órdenes.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba aquella noche? Estaba más gruñón que de costumbre. ¿Era por la misión? No… Creí saber por qué era. Su expresión estaba más sombría que de costumbre.

—Te recuerdan a ti, a Farlan y a Isabel, ¿verdad?

—No hagas esa clase de suposiciones, idiota —Levi se puso en pie.

—¿Así fue vuestra última noche? —insistí— Ya sabes. Cuando los dos…

—Cállate.

Levi se puso en pie prácticamente de un salto. Me agarró de los hombros y me empujó, haciendo que mi cuerpo se golpeara contra la pared. El capitán estaba muy cerca y supe que había dado en el clavo.

—¿Así pasaste tu última noche con ellos antes de salir al exterior? ¿Hablando de sueños y esperanzas? —sabía que no estaba bien insistir, pero sentía la necesidad de llevarle al límite. Había muchas cosas que Levi no contaba y a veces era bueno compartirlas con los demás, por mucho que él quisiera encerrarse en sí mismo.

—He dicho que te calles —Levi me apretó los brazos con fuerza y yo tensé mi mandíbula. Me estaba haciendo daño.

—No es malo tener esos momentos de debilidad.

—Como no dejes de hablar, te partiré los dientes.

—Todos los tenemos. Yo no he ido a despedirme de mi familia porque me da la impresión de que eso supondría que, quizás, no voy a regresar a nunca —le confesé. Noté que entonces dejó de apretar fuerte, pero definitivamente la zona me había quedado dolorida.

—¿Es que eres idiota?

—Debe ser —rodé los ojos—. Últimamente me dicen eso muy a menudo.

Los labios de Levi se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Le miré sorprendida porque su expresión fría y dura se había transformado. Sus ojos ya no parecían tan sombríos y me observaba con una expresión diferente, relajada.

Levi dejó caer su frente contra la mía. Por unos instantes, contuve la respiración. Podía notar su aliento en mi cara y supe qué era lo que vendría a continuación dada la cercanía. Levi me besó. Otra vez. Después de haberme dicho que nuestra relación solo podía ser puramente profesional. Por eso, una vez procesé todo aquello, aparté con cuidado la mano derecha de Levi, que acariciaba con ternura mi mejilla. Con la otra mano libre, le aparté de mí colocándola sobre su pecho.

—No —susurré. Levi no parecía confuso. Simplemente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y me dejó mi espacio. Me mordí el labio y miré al suelo—. No quiero sufrir. No quiero que me hagas daño —Creo que Levi me entendía o, al menos, eso esperaba. No podía seguir así. No sabía si para él aquello era un juego, pero para mí desde luego que no lo era—. Por eso te pido que pares, porque entonces querré más y tú no me lo vas a dar —mi voz me traicionó.

Salí apresurada de la habitación, sin mirar a Levi. Mis ojos se habían cristalizado y sentía un fuerte nudo en mi garganta. A grandes zancadas, me desplacé por los pasillos del cuartel hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde me adentré dando un portazo. Llevé mis manos a mi pecho, intentando calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, y me limpié con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que había comenzado a caer por mi mejilla.

—¡Pero qué estúpida eres! —exclamé, dándome una bofetada con ambas manos a mí misma— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer el ridículo delante de él?

Farfullé durante varios segundos más. Me sentía inquieta, así que revisé por enésima vez los materiales que había colocado en el cinturón que compré con Moblit en nuestra última visita a Trost, pero no me concentraba lo suficiente y no estaba segura de que lo que acaba de chequear en la lista lo había chequeado de verdad.

Me rasqué la cabeza y solté un suspiro. Me sentía como una quinceañera. Se suponía que ya tenía una edad, que era lo suficientemente adulta como para no tener que estar comportándome así delante de un hombre. Suponía que Levi tenía aquel efecto sobre mí o, quizás, me comportaba de esa manera porque era la primera vez que una sola persona me provocaba tantas emociones. Pero había una cosa sobre aquella situación que detestaba y era el mostrarme vulnerable constantemente delante de él. No era de aquellas personas que pensara que estuviera mal mostrar sus sentimientos. De hecho, a veces pienso que es muy necesario hacerlo, pero el ver la fortaleza de Levi me hacía ser más consciente de mi propia debilidad y yo temía que él pudiera verla y me despreciara por eso. No obstante, lo que yo por entonces desconocía era que Levi era completamente consciente de mi vulnerabilidad y no le importaba en absoluto. Es más, creo que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de mí, porque me esforzaba por parecer serena cuando las cosas no iban bien. Tenía un poder de autoconvicción bastante fuerte.

Me tumbé en la cama de la enfermería, con los pies ligeramente colgando. Usando los pies, me quité las botas, que cayeron al suelo de madera con un sonido seco. Cerré los ojos, comprendiendo que aquella noche difícilmente conciliaría el sueño. No me sentía con fuerzas para casi nada, así que permanecí tumbada, mirando al techo y con la ropa puesta, dejando pasar los minutos con lentitud hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaran a salir. Viajaríamos a Shiganshina por la noche, pero había muchas personas, carros y caballos que movilizar hasta la tarde, cuando las puertas de Trost se abrirían para adentrarnos en territorio de titanes.

De repente, escuché la puerta de la enfermería abrirse con cuidado. No necesité mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Escuché a Levi quitarse los zapatos y hacerse un hueco a mi lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté con brusquedad, girándome hacia él.

—Cállate.

—No me voy a callar —fruncí el ceño—. Creo que he sido bastante clara. El que no se aclara eres tú —le espeté. Quise darle la espalda, pero entonces, él hizo algo inesperado para mí.

—Tch.

Levi estiró sus brazos y me atrapó por la cintura, impidiéndome el movimiento. El moreno se aferró a mi cuerpo con fuerza y lentamente, apoyó su rostro contra mi tripa, atrayéndome a hacia él. Mi expresión, que se había endurecido porque no comprendía qué era lo que el capitán pretendía, se ablandó al instante. Sus manos se apoyaban en la parte baja de mi espalda y apretaba con delicadeza. Como aquella vez en el orfanato, una vez nos quedamos solos en esa habitación y Levi me abrazó por primera vez para contarme una de las partes más duras de su infancia, le sentí como solo mío. Vi de nuevo a aquel niño pequeño cuya infancia había sido arrebatada, que había tenido que soportar la muerte prematura de su madre y el abandono de la única figura paterna que había conocido.

Sonreí con ternura y le acaricié el pelo, enterando mis dedos en sus finos mechones de cabello negro. Levi, que había permanecido inmóvil hasta entonces, se movió. Restregó su nariz contra mi tripa y la besó por encima de la ropa en repetidas ocasiones hasta que se separó de mí. El moren cambió de postura. Se colocó de costado en la cama también, quedando nuestros rostros a la misma altura.

Observé su expresión con cautela. La luz de la luna iluminaba y acentuaba ligeramente sus facciones. Sus ojos grises brillaban con intensidad y un mechón de su flequillo le caía ligeramente por la frente hasta la nariz. Acerqué mi mano para apartárselo, pero él me detuvo, aferrándola con fuerza. Nos quedamos en esa posición durante un tiempo hasta que, atraída por una especie de fuerza que desconocía, me acerqué y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Por unos instantes, noté a Levi reticente a pesar de que aquel beso estuviera siendo correspondido. Era como si estuviera luchando con su yo interior, posiblemente porque todavía le pesaban las palabras que me había dicho, su deseo de que nuestra relación se quedara en lo profesional. Sin embargo, creo que tanto él como yo sabíamos que eso era imposible porque no dejábamos de caer una y otra vez, aunque siempre habíamos logrado detenernos a tiempo. Creo que los dos teníamos claro que, el día que traspasáramos esa barrera que nos habíamos impuesto, el día que diéramos un paso más, eso se rompería y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

A pesar de todo, esa noche, íbamos a derribar esa a barrera.

La intensidad del beso iba aumentando a medida que pasaban los minutos. Sentía mis labios hinchados y cada vez me resultaba más difícil rellenar mis pulmones de aire, pero, a la vez, me veía incapaz de romper aquel beso. Aferré el rostro de Levi con ambas manos, completamente presa de un deseo que no había sentido nunca antes. Mi cerebro había dejado de procesar lo que pasaba y mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo por el instinto y el deseo que Levi me producía. Era como haberse sentido desesperadamente sediento durante un largo trayecto por el desierto y haber encontrado de repente un oasis.

Recuerdo que mi vello se erizó cuando la punta de mi lengua se encontró con la de Levi. Bajé mis manos por su cuello hasta situarlas alrededor de su cintura y le abracé, pegando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando el calor que desprendía. Ambos gemimos a la vez y, como si hubiéramos despertado de un sueño, nos separamos ligeramente para mirarnos con cierta sorpresa y rubor. Levi, en cambio, parecía serio, mucho más que de costumbre. Carraspeó y se incorporó ligeramente en la cama. Le miré interrogante y, sin embargo, sentía que podíamos comunicarnos sin decirnos nada.

Lentamente, Levi se desabrochó su camisa y se la quitó, dejándola a un lado. Ya había visto antes sus abdominales, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme la cantidad de músculos perfectamente marcados que poseía. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó de nuevo, esta vez siendo él el que llevara la iniciativa. Le notaba decidido y ciertamente dominante en algunos instantes, hasta que quedó patente su inexperiencia cuando intentó desabrochar las cuerdas del corpiño del vestido que me había puesto aquella noche. No sabía con cuantas personas habría estado Levi antes que yo, pero por la manera en la que se comportaba y por la manera que tenía de relacionarse con los demás, no solo conmigo, imaginaba que no habrían sido muchas.

Sus dedos se movían con poca habilidad, pero dejé que fuera él el que se peleara con los hilos, ya que tenía la impresión de que, si le ayudaba, aquel sería un gesto que no le sentaría especialmente bien. Me dediqué a observarle divertida hasta que sentí la tela mucho más ligera y él me quitó los tirantes de los hombros para deslizar el vestido por mi cuerpo y quitármelo. Mis piernas quedaron expuestas a un Levi que, de rodillas en la cama, no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Me sentí incómoda e insegura, así que estiré la tela de mi camisa, como si fuera a tener éxito a la hora de cubrirme, pero, ante ese gesto, Levi parpadeó con lentitud, como si viera ridícula aquella reacción por mi parte, y chasqueó la lengua. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, que estaba apoyada en la almohada, y me besó de nuevo.

Esos mismos dedos torpes también fueron los que, después, le desprendieron del pantalón y los que me quitaron mi camisa. A medida que íbamos perdiendo ropa, la paciencia que habíamos mostrado en los besos previos estaba desapareciendo. Levi, al igual que yo, se mostraba ansioso y sus acciones eran más bruscas, dejándole expuesto ante una inexperiencia que, en ese momento, no me importaba en absoluto, dado que yo, por mi parte, me dirigía inexorablemente a perder mi virginidad, algo en lo que yo, en principio, no había mostrado especial interés porque sucediera. Mi mente había estado siempre ocupada en otros asuntos, mayormente mi familia, y no había experimentado lo que era el deseo de verdad hasta que había conocido a Levi.

No obstante, y por estúpido que pudiera parecer, por momentos me sentía completamente insegura. Si hubiera sido capaz de pensar con racionalidad, habría considerado que aquello era una irresponsabilidad. Levi era mi superior y teníamos una importante misión que estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin embargo, el poder acariciar la espalda desnuda de Levi, sentir el tacto de su piel y su calor corporal bajo la yema de mis dedos me hizo creer que éramos dos personas normales que se habían conocido y que simplemente se demostraban de aquella manera el amor que se profesaban.

Contuve la respiración al ver por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de Levi cuando éste decidió desprenderse de la poca ropa que le quedaba. Clavé mis ojos sobre los suyos, procurando no detenerme a observar con discreción nula otras partes de su cuerpo por la incomodidad que me producía en aquel momento ese nivel de intimidad. Por primera vez en esa noche sentí que podía echarme atrás. No obstante, esos pensamientos se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron cuando vi a Levi pasarse la mano por su cabello negro. Me mordí el labio, ciertamente avergonzada de mi propio cuerpo y de lo que él pudiera pensar sobre él, pero asombrada por lo atractivo que él me resultaba y la de cosas que pasaban por mi mente ahora que le estaba viendo desnudo.

Asentí con lentitud cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron en la penumbra de la enfermería una vez más. Aquella afirmación fue lo último que necesitó Levi para tomar con la punta de sus dedos mi ropa interior y desprenderla con determinación, produciéndome cosquillas en las piernas por su tacto. Esa vez, dejé que Levi estudiara mi cuerpo desnudo, intentando leer a través de su estoica expresión. Apretó los labios en una fina línea. Le observé de arriba a abajo y enarqué ambas cejas, sabiendo qué era lo que él deseaba en ese momento pero no se atrevía a pedirme en voz alta.

Abrí, finalmente, ligeramente las piernas para permitirle acomodarse entre ellas. Acaricié sus brazos mientras él se desplazaba y se situaba entre mis muslos. Sentí un fuerte dolor cuando me penetró despacio y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de angustia que no pasó desapercibido para él. Levi no se movió, sino que permaneció inmóvil dentro de mí durante los minutos que siguieron a aquello, esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y apreté los dientes con fuerza. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y cerré los ojos, intentando ignorar las punzadas de dolor que estaban empezando a ser sustituidas por mis ansias de que él comenzara a moverse.

Impaciente, levanté ligeramente mi cadera. Los ojos de Levi brillaron y respondió a mi petición ansiosa porque comenzara con sus embestidas. No obstante, Levi movió su cadera con lentitud. A pesar del dolor que aún persistía, un gemido se escapó de mi boca y le aferré con más fuerza contra mí. Al instante, apreté los labios con fuerza, consciente del silencio que se había instalado en el cuartel y procurando que esos deseos que sentía de decir su nombre en voz alta quedaran contenidos en el fondo de mi garganta.

Los movimientos de Levi, aunque eran ciertamente incómodos y repetitivos, no dejaban de producirme escalofríos. Sentía corrientes eléctricas desplazarse por mi cuerpo y yo solo podía pedirle en silencio que me diera más, pero él parecía jugar con ese deseo en todo momento y no aumentaba la velocidad de sus sacudidas. Era como si se estuviera recreando en cada una de ellas.

Levi, en cambio, permanecía serio en todo momento. Sus ojos habían quedado cubiertos por los mechones de flequillo más largos y por la tensión de los músculos en su cuerpo podía dar la impresión de que hacía todos aquellos movimientos simplemente por cumplir. No obstante, sabía que eso no era cierto. Desde que había conocido a Levi, había sido capaz de leer bastante bien a través de su máscara de indiferencia. Por eso era capaz de sacarle de sus casillas, por eso había sido capaz de llevarle hasta el extremo, como había sucedido cuando estábamos escondidos de la Policía Militar y yo traje a colación la muerte de Farlan e Isabel. Levi estaba contenido aquella noche, estaba convencida de eso. Sin embargo, no tenía muy claro qué era lo que estaba conteniendo o por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que se debía a que aquella era la primera vez que entre nosotros llegábamos tan lejos, a que se trataba de mi primera vez y a que, mientras todos no podrían dormir aquella noche porque les podía el miedo ante la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería en Shiganshina, nosotros habíamos sido completamente dominados por nuestros instintos más primarios.

Pequeños gemidos, casi como suspiros, se escapaban de mi garganta. Acaricié con mis manos la espalda desnuda de Levi y cerré mis piernas contra él, presionándolas en sus costados. Él emitió un gruñido que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía mucho tiempo y, aunque procurando ser lo más cuidadoso posible, aceleró por fin sus movimientos. Sentí deseos de gritar de nuevo, así que oculte mi rostro en su cuello y me mordí el labio. Mis caderas terminaron por unirse a aquel frenético baile de nuestros cuerpos y sentí que de un momento a otro alcanzaríamos el clímax juntos.

Cuando aquello sucedió, arqueé mi espalda y extendí los brazos hacia atrás, aferrándome con una mano con fuerza al cabecero de la cama y con la otra arrugando las sábanas. Permanecí en esa postura unos segundos, sintiendo cómo mi pecho subía y bajaba, frenético, hasta que los músculos de Levi dejaron de estar tensos y se relajó, aun estando dentro de mí. Apoyó su frente contra la mía y rocé mi nariz con la suya de forma cariñosa.

Una vez más, ninguno dijo nada. Levi se apartó de mí. Sentí mi cuerpo, perlado en sudor, frío. Esperé a que Levi se marchara, a que me dejara sola como tantas otras veces había hecho, pero, en aquella ocasión, no lo hizo. Apartó las sábanas de la cama y nos arropó a ambos. Quise decirle algo, pero no me salían las palabras y tampoco sabía qué decir con exactitud. Aún no lo podía procesar bien, pero acababa de acostarme con uno de mis superiores y no uno cualquiera, sino el mismísimo Levi Ackerman.

Me giré dándole la espalda. ¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora? ¿Me seguiría tratando igual que siempre? ¿Es que acaso esto significaba que ahora éramos algo? Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Se trataba de Levi. Por supuesto que aquella relación no iba a ir a ninguna parte… No le veía capaz de comprometerse con alguien a ese nivel, ni siquiera me habría imaginado que alguien como él, tan serio y apartemente frío, fuera capaz de mantener una relación carnal con alguien. Seguramente habría sido de las pocas afortunadas que había estado así con él, pero eso no significaba que esa extraña relación que manteníamos se hubiera consagrado. Tenía la impresión de que, si apareciera otro hombre en mi vida, Levi me invitaría a marcharme con él y buscar con esa otra persona una vida que él jamás me daría. Estaba convencida de ello. Y, sin embargo, seguía cayendo una y otra vez. Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Noté, de repente, que Levi se movía. Contuve la respiración al sentir su brazo pasar por encima de mi cintura. Levi me abrazó por detrás y, con sus dedos, acarició mi abdomen y mi pecho. Deslicé mi mano izquierda hasta la suya y terminamos por entrelazar nuestros dedos. Así, tumbados de costado sobre la pequeña cama de la enfermería, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, conciliamos un sueño tan profundo que no nos hizo despertar hasta que salieron los primeros rayos del sol.

 **...**

—Mamá, no me gusta cuando esos señores vienen a casa.

—Lo sé, cielo, pero esos señores me permiten poner comida en la mesa —hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando su hijo presionó el pañuelo contra su nariz dolorida, intentando cortar la hemorragia.

—Pero te dicen cosas feas y te hacen daño.

—Solo a veces —suspiró—. Y se supone que no deberías escuchar esas cosas, Levi. Deberías estar fuera jugand-

—¡MAMÁ, NO ME GUSTA!

Observó el rostro de su madre. Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa producida por la reacción de su hijo. Guardó silencio y terminó por agachar la mirada, avergonzada y claramente detestando que fuera su propio hijo el que se preocupara por ella. Era demasiado pequeño todavía, pero era inevitable que empezara a percibir ciertas cosas.

—A mí tampoco me gusta —le confesó—. Pero tengo que poner comi-

Levi se puso de pie sobre sus piernas y la abrazó. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos. Levi era demasiado pequeño para comprender del todo, pero sabía que esos tipos que iban a su casa a ver a su madre solo la hacían daño. No la trataban bien. Y su madre no se merecía eso.

Sintió algo de humedad en la vieja camisa larga que llevaba. Su madre estaba llorando, así que la abrazó con las fuerza. Porque no quería ver a su madre sufrir más. Y eso ella también lo sabía.

—¿Quieres jugar a las marionetas de sombras? —le susurró al oído.

—Sí —respondió Levi tras una larga pausa.

Su madre le separó de ella y le colocó sobre el suelo. Dejó el pañuelo con sangre sobre la mesa y apagó el resto de velas, dejando solo una encendida. Juntos, se sentaron en el suelo, en un rincón de la escueta casa en la que ambos vivían y, usando sus manos, comenzaron a crear sombras en la pared.

A Levi siempre le asombraba la habilidad que tenía su madre de crear cualquier animal simplemente usando sus manos y la sombra que proyectaba la escueta luz de una vela. Por mucho que él practicaba y lo intentaba, nunca le salían tan bien como a ella, a excepción de la serpiente. No obstante, su madre le animaba y le decía que algún día conseguiría proyectar sombras en la pared que ella no sería capaz de imitar.

—¡Auuuuu! —su madre aulló— ¿Quién se atreve a entrar en el territorio de la reina lobo?

—Una ssserpiente que ha venido a partirte tu esssstúpida cara.

—¡Levi! —su madre frunció el ceño— No vuelvas a decir 'estúpido'.

—Lo siento…

—¡No sé dónde aprendes esas palabras tan feas!

Levi asintió. Todo aquel vocabulario que aprendía y que tan desagradable le resultaba a su madre, Levi lo escuchaba en las oscuras calles de la Ciudad Subterránea. El problema era que su madre no se daba cuenta de lo divertido que resultaba decir todas aquellas palabras y odiaba tener que esperar a ser mayor para poder decirlas.

—¿Sabes mamá? —le preguntó en penumbra, ya cansados de jugar. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama— ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer cuando sea mayor?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó su madre mientras le abrazaba. Ésta tenía los ojos cerrados, agotada tras un intenso y duro día.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí, mi amor? —balbuceó. Su madre se acercó aún más a él y restregó su rostro cariñosamente en el pelo de Levi.

—¡Voy a decir todas las palabras feas!

—Mmmm…

Levi sonrió, aunque sabía que su madre no podía verle. Se giró y rodeó el cuerpo de su madre con sus cortos y pequeños brazos. Dormir en brazos de Kuchel, sentir su aliento cerca, era lo que a Levi más le gustaba.

 _"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué el capitán Levi no concilia apenas el sueño?"_

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par. Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se incorporó, quedándose sentado en la cama y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se sentía algo mareado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conciliaba un sueño tan profundo, por lo que se sentía confundido y desorientado.

Giró ligeramente su rostro al notar alguien a su lado. _ _ _ _ dormía todavía. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba oculto bajo las sábanas. Su pecho ascendía y descendía lentamente y sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Levi recordó la noche anterior. Recordó que ella había sido mucho más inteligente que él al haberle rechazado. Él mismo le había advertido que aquella relación no podía traspasar la barrera de lo profesional. Sin embargo, una vez se hubo marchado, Levi se sintió tremendamente solo. Comprendió, entonces, que necesitaba pasar aquella noche a su lado.

Por la altura del sol, Levi cayó en la cuenta de que era más tarde de lo previsto. Tenían que cambiarse, había cosas que preparar y seguramente Erwin se preguntaría dónde estaría. No podían llamar tanto la atención.

Se puso en pie y la observó una vez más. Deberían mantener aquello que había sucedido entre ambos en secreto. No obstante, sabía que no tenía por qué recordárselo a ella. Tenía la impresión de que ella era mucho más consciente que él de las dificultades que su relación entrañaba.

Levi comenzó a vestirse en silencio y, por cruel que pareciera, pensó que, quizás, aquella noche entre ambos no había estado tan mal. Teniendo en cuenta el riesgo que aquella misión presentaba, era muy posible que _ _ _ _ _ no regresara con vida. De ser así, tendría un problema menos en el que pensar porque, siendo honestos, después de aquello, Levi tenía claro que se vería incapaz de dejarla marchar. No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta y tampoco estaba muy seguro de que todas esas emociones que le producía la mera presencia de la chica pudieran calificarse como tal, dado que nunca antes había experimentado nada igual, pero Levi creía que eso que le sucedía se llamaba amar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Creo que ahora mismo debéis estar en shock con este capítulo xD No diré mucho sobre él, no daré explicaciones porque, evidentemente, esto seguirá trayendo cola en próximos capítulos y habrá cosas que se entenderán mejor. No obstante, si queréis comentar algo o preguntar algo, por supuesto que os contestaré. También quería comentaros que ésta es la primera vez que escribo lemon. Normalmente, en otros fanfics, he insinuado, he metido metáforas y he preferido dejar el resto a la imaginación, pero esta vez he decidido ser más concreta. Eso sí, he dejado otras cosas a vuestra imaginación. No sé si me entendéis ejem ejem xD**

 **catherinearnshaws: Creo que es has sido la única que me ha dicho que le gusta la decisión de rayis de no despedirse de su familia porque eso sería como si no los volviera a ver, así que me alegro de que alguien entienda por qué lo dice. En cuanto a Moblit y a rayis, ains... Tengo varias cositas pensadas para esos dos, incluso tengo pensado algo para después de ese fatídico momento que todos sabemos, pero ya veréis qué es llegado el momento. Será mi pequeño homenaje a Moblit.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: En primer lugar, te resuelvo tu dudita sobre el castellano: Un capullo es una flor que no se abierto todavía o la envoltura de los gusanos de seda, por ejemplo, donde se meten y luego salen convertidos en mariposa. No obstante, también es un insulto y normalmente un capullo es alguien que te hace muchas putaditas (hablando en plata xD). Ahora, yendo a la review, creo que, si me dejas una en esta ocasión, será mucho más larga que las otras. O más corta, a lo mejor te dejo tan en shock que no sabes ni qué decir xD Porque, como ves, Levi y rayis no están en la friendzone, sino que están en punto de lo más raro, ya que, reconozcámoslo, los dos son raros de narices y son demasiado orgullosos y les gusta hablar tan poco de lo que sienten como para sentarse a hablar y aclarar que es lo que está pasando (algo que para nosotros está bastante claro). Los próximos capítulos tendrán mucha acción y drama, así que recomiendo que te abroches el cinturón porque vienen curvas xD**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	27. XXVII

**XXVII**

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero los intensos rayos de luz del sol de la mañana me impedían despegar los párpados. Me incorporé ligeramente en la cama y me aparté mi alborotado pelo del rostro. Finalmente, abrí los ojos y, por unos instantes, no conocía el lugar en el que me encontraba hasta que recordé que había dormido en la enfermería y que no lo había hecho sola.

Como si algo hubiera saltado en mi cabeza, di un pequeño respingo y abrí los ojos de par en par. No había dormido sola. Levi había estado ahí. Extendí mis brazos hacia los lados de la cama, pero Levi ya no estaba ahí. Y, como si él supiera que a quien estaba buscando era a él, el moreno carraspeó ligeramente para indicarme que todavía se encontraba en la habitación. Levanté la vista y le vi sentado en la silla, frente al escritorio de la enfermería. Estaba terminando de atarse sus zapatos.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté. Me parecía que era demasiado de día.

—Tarde. Hay muchas cosas que preparar. Date prisa. Tenemos que ponernos nuestros uniformes —me respondió sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Tragué saliva. Levi tenía razón. Todo el mundo se estaría preguntando dónde estábamos. Y él no dejaba de ser mi superior. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de aclarar lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Me parecía absurdo negar que no existiera algo y, aunque quizás no fuera la mejor ocasión, ya que estábamos a punto de comenzar una misión muy importante, sentía que era mejor tener algunas cosas claras antes de partir.

—Oye, Levi… —comencé, pero me vi interrumpida porque se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta decidido. La abrió ligeramente, pero, antes de salir, miró por encima de su hombro para decirme una última cosa.

—Ni se te ocurra morir hoy o te juro que te mato.

Parpadeé un par de veces confusa hasta que, finalmente, no pude contener más las carcajadas. La frase era, cuanto menos, absurda y carente de sentido. Si moría en la misión, ya estaría muerta, él no podría matarme. Me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo una sensación calurosa, y sonreí. A Levi yo le importaba, aunque fuera a su manera, y eso me hacía absurdamente feliz.

Me levanté, me vestí y fui hasta mi habitación. No me encontré apenas a nadie por el camino, así que no tuve que dar explicaciones. Me di un baño, me puse mi uniforme limpio y recogí mi pelo mojado en una coleta. Pasé por la cocina, donde comí un trozo de pan con queso y tomé una manzana para ir comiendo por el camino.

Fuera, los miembros de la legión trabajaban a destajo. Se movían de un lado a otro preparando los caballos, cargando las mercancías en los carros, preparando los ascensores de los muros… Y todo el mundo lo hacía con un silencio y una concentración casi sobrecogedores. Todos eran conscientes de la importancia de aquella misión y de lo necesaria que era la victoria. No teníamos más opción. Era importante que todo el mundo llegara hasta Shiganshina en plenas condiciones, por lo que se acordó que el momento idóneo para atravesar un territorio infestado de titanes desde hacía cinco años era de noche.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Moblit me tendió unas cajas que cargué como pude.

—Me quedé dormida.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir a pierna suelta en estos momentos?

—Si yo te contara…

Moblit enarcó una ceja. Me observó marchar hacia el ascensor, donde debía dejar las cajas, hasta que reaccionó y vino detrás de mí.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Eres un cotilla —solté una risita.

—B-Bueno… No es que… Un cotilla, no… —Moblit se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

—No pasa nada, Moblit —reí. Me detuve y me acerqué ligeramente a él para hablarle en un tono confidencial—. Pasé la noche con el capitán Levi.

—¿Con el capitán Levi? —Moblit parecía confuso pero, lentamente, sus ojos se fueron abriendo de par en par al comprender a qué me refería exactamente con aquello. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando articular palabra hasta que lo logró— ¿Estás de broma? Eso es genial, ¿no? Quiero decir, al capitán también le gustas, ya no tendrás que estar tan confundida.

—Ya, pero aun así creo que deberíamos hablar.

—Eh —Moblit puso su mano en mi hombro y sonrió—, es lo que tú dices. Ya tienes otra cosa más por la que regresar de esta misión con vida. Tienes que hablar con el capitán.

—Ya —sonreí al recordar lo que me había dicho Levi antes de salir de la enfermería—, pero no deja de ser mi superior.

—Sé positiva, ¿quieres? Si todo sale bien, recuperaremos la Muralla María, iremos al sótano de Eren y descubriremos el secreto de los titanes. Viviremos mucho mejor.

—¡Pues claro que todo saldrá bien! Tenemos a los soldados más fuertes de nuestra parte. Además, si la cosa no sale con Levi, siempre puedo tenerte a ti.

—¡Eh! —Moblit frunció el ceño mientras regresábamos del ascensor para ir a por más cajas y subirlas también— Es como si fuera tu segundo plato. Has quedado muy mal.

Solté una sonora carcajada.

—Pero tendríamos unos niños preciosos, con la carita tan redondita como la de su padre.

—No tienes remedio —Moblit suspiró con resignación—. Eres tú la que siempre saca el mismo tema de que tendríamos que casarnos. Luego la capitán siempre está atormentándome con lo mismo.

—Lo sé —le guiñé un ojo—. Pero es que me gusta hacerte de rabiar.

—Demasiado, diría yo.

Cuando tuvimos varias cajas en el ascensor, subimos hasta lo alto del muro, donde ya se habían subido los primeros carros. Poco a poco se estaban también subiendo los materiales que necesitaríamos y, por último, se subiría lo que más trabajo costaba: los caballos. Mientras tanto, otros miembros de la legión los preparaban para la misión y, una vez que estaban listos, se colocaban en los ascensores de dos en dos, acompañados por sus jinetes, donde esperarían en lo alto del muro.

Aquella tarea llevó mucho tiempo, ya que, con motivo de la misión para recuperar la Muralla María, muchos miembros de otras facciones se habían cambiado a las Tropas de Reconocimiento para poder ayudar en una misión que iba a ser histórica. Ahora la legión era muy numerosa y, por eso, los miembros de las Tropas de Reconocimiento estuvieron al completo sobre el muro cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de naranja.

Nos preparábamos para descender al otro lado cuando un murmullo persistente nos hizo mirar a nuestra espalda, al interior de Rose. La gente de Trost había comenzado a agolparse frente al muro y parecían estar gritando algo.

—¿Flegel? —preguntó Levi en voz alta a nadie en particular al reconocer entre el gentío al hijo de Dimo Reeves.

—¡Recuperad el Muro María! ¡Os confiamos el futuro de la humanidad!

—¡Capitán Levi, gracias por salvar esta ciudad!

—¡Volved todos sanos y salvos!

—¡Pero recuperad el territorio!

—Serán idiotas… —murmuró Levi.

—Con el jaleo que montamos anoche, nos han descubierto —comentó Hange.

Emití una pequeña risita. Las Tropas de Reconocimiento esperaban que la población en general no se enterara de la misión tan importante que se iba a llevar a cabo. Pero había sido inevitable.

—Es que encargué la carne a la sociedad comercial Reeves —suspiró uno de los soldados.

—Maldito Flegel—farfulló Levi.

—¡Contad con nosotros! —respondieron entusiasmados Jean, Sasha y Connie, asomándose al muro.

—¿Cuánto hacía que no aclamaban al cuerpo de exploración así? —preguntó Levi en voz alta.

—No sé —respondió Erwin.

—¿Lo han aclamado así alguna vez?

—Que yo sepa… Esta es la primera vez.

—Comandante —los ojos de Erwin brillaban con emoción—, creo que debería dedicarles algunas palabras, ¿no cree? —le sugerí, a lo que el rubio sonrió. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de verdad.

—¡OOOOOOOOH! —el comandante desenfundó una de sus cuchillas y la elevó en el aire, apuntando hacia el cielo. Todo el mundo le observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, conteniendo la respiración ante lo que pudiera decir. Era la primera vez que el serio y siempre contenido Erwin Smith hacía una cosa así— ¡INICIAD LA OPERACIÓN DEFINITIVA DE RECUPERACIÓN DEL MURO MARÍA!

Erwin bajó el arma con un movimiento seco. Los primeros ascensores comenzaron a bajar por el otro lado y el pueblo que se había congregado para despedirnos gritó entusiasmado. Miré hacia el lado de Trost, escuchando el rumor de la gente que celebraba la valentía del cuerpo de exploración y me sentí emocionada, incluso el vello de mi piel se erizó.

—_ _ _ _, es tu turno.

Asentí y me subí a mi caballo. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, me pareció que el ruido de la ciudad empezaba a disiparse. A lo lejos, se extendía territorio ocupado por titanes, aldeas destruidas cuya atmósfera seguramente todavía se sentiría pesada y lúgubre después de lo que había acontecido hacía cinco años.

 _—_ _Me han dicho que, finalmente, han aprobado la operación para recuperar la Muralla María._

 _Mi atención dejó de estar puesta sobre la conversación que mantenía con Moblit y miré por encima de mi hombro. Maverick se acercaba hacia nosotros. Cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre él, el chico sonrió con timidez y me saludó con la mano._

 _—_ _¡Maverick! —grité entusiasmada al verle de nuevo, así que corrí hacia él y le di un abrazo— No te he visto en la coronación._

 _—_ _Había mucha gente. Era casi imposible —se rascó la nuca._

 _—_ _Os dejaré a solas —intervino Moblit—. Nos vemos luego._

 _Asentí a modo de despedida a Moblit. Se metió en el edificio y nos dejó a Maverick y a mí a solas en el patio del cuartel de la capital. Sin decir nada, caminamos y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que había bajo los arcos que rodeaban el patio._

 _—_ _Lo sabías, ¿verdad? —le pregunté._

 _—_ _¿Lo de Alphonse? —asentí ante su pregunta— Más o menos. Aquel día fui a verte porque fuimos amigos durante nuestro entrenamiento y te sigo considerando mi amiga. No sabía exactamente qué se traían exactamente entre manos dentro de la Policía Militar, pero la gente en el cuartel habla y comprendí que iban a por vosotros. Si tu pregunta es si, cuando al abrazarte te dije que tuvieras cuidado, era una advertencia, digamos que sí —Maverick sonrió—. Veo que ha funcionado. Estás aquí._

 _—_ _Pero Alphonse, no —agaché la mirada._

 _—_ _Supongo que es parte de nuestro trabajo._

 _—_ _Qué idiota —apreté los puños con fuerza—. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Intentó matarme, Maverick —miré a mi amigo, quien frunció el ceño preocupado y alarmado por aquella información—. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Nos conocíamos! Incluso algunos de sus compañeros dudaron unos instantes antes de atacarnos. ¡Porque somos seres humanos, como ellos, aunque nunca nos hubiéramos visto ni hubiéramos intercambiado una sola palabra! ¡Dudaron! Alphonse no dudó ni un instante._

 _—_ __ _ _ _, Alphonse había cambiado mucho. Conoció a un tipo extraño de una de las brigadas de la Policía Militar y decidió cambiarse de facción. No me dio más explicaciones —Maverick suspiró—. Por mucho que nos cueste aceptarlo, la gente cambia. Y supongo que, después de tantos años, creemos conocer a la gente, pero es mentira —su voz se quebró._

 _—_ _Maverick… —no sabía qué decir, así que coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro._

 _—_ _Yo estuve ahí todo este tiempo, _ _ _ _ —el chico apoyó su codo sobre su rodilla izquierda y se cubrió la cara con la mano mientras la otra la apretaba con fuerza—. ¿Por qué no habló conmigo? Siempre lo hacía, pero, de repente, un día dejó de hablar —se echó hacía atrás y miró al cielo. Noté que sus ojos estaban cristalinos y tragué saliva—. Yo quería muchísimo a Alphonse, _ _ _ _. Mucho —hizo hincapié en esa última palabra y me miró. Comprendí al instante a qué se refería y abrí ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa._

 _—_ _Lo siento de verdad, Maverick —susurré por no haberme dado cuenta antes._

 _—_ _Ahora ya no importa. Tengo la impresión que el Alphonse que me gustaba había dejado de existir hacía mucho tiempo._

 _Le tomé la mano y se la apreté con fuerza. Maverick había sido siempre un muchacho callado. Vivía a la sombra del resto del grupo que formaba junto a Elric, Mara, Alphonse y yo. Pero había cambiado, había madurado y me parecía ahora una persona mucho más cercana que entonces, a pesar de que ya no convivíamos como hacíamos cuando éramos reclutas._

 _—_ _Oye, _ _ _ _ —Maverick se giró hacia mí—, ¿me prometes que regresará con vida?_

 _Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Asentí con lentitud, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. No quería hablar porque sabía que mi voz me iba a traicionar. No obstante, dio igual porque definitivamente mi cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas._

 _—_ _Eh… No llores —Maverick me limpió una lágrima con la yema de su pulgar y yo sonreí avergonzada—. Nos vamos a volver a ver._

 _—_ _Ya… Pero es que ahora no me quiero ir…_

 _Tenía planeado ir a ver a mi familia antes de marcharnos a Shiganshina, pero, después de hablar con Maverick, no me sentía con fuerzas. Si deseaba salir huyendo tras hablar con un amigo, no quería ni imaginarme qué podría hacer si veía a mi hermano y a mi madre. Debía dar ejemplo, debía ser fuerte._

 _—_ _Yo también estaría aterrorizado. La Muralla María estará infestada de titanes —Maverick se llevó las manos a su cuello y, escondido por su camisa, había una cadena metálica con un huesecillo como colgante. Se lo quitó y me lo entregó—. Ten. Es mi amuleto de la suerte —dudé unos instantes, pero, el chico puso el colgante sobre mi mano—. Es un colmillo de un lobo. Ya sabes que en mi familia eran cazadores. Me lo regaló mi abuelo cuando era pequeño y lo conservo desde entonces, así que cuídalo._

 _—_ _Lo haré._

 _Maverick se inclinó hacia delante y me abrazó con fuerza._

 _—_ _Me muero por verte regresar convertida en una heroína_ _—Maverick me tomó de los brazos y nos separó con delicadeza_ _—. Por cierto, ¿quién era ese chico con el que hablaba antes?_ _—sonrió con picardía_ _— Es una monada, pillina. Qué calladito te lo tenías._

 _—Oh_ _—_ _rodé los ojos, aunque no pude evitar reír_ _—. Tú también no, por favor_

Mientras esperaba al resto, mi mano se movió inconscientemente a la cadena con aquel colmillo que colgaba de mi cuello. ¿Por qué me había acordado de eso en un momento como aquel? Cerré los ojos, intentando ser positiva y recordando esas últimas palabras de Maverick. Regresaríamos habiendo completado esa misión y nos convertiríamos en héroes. Abrí los ojos, algo más decidida, y escondí el colgante bajo mi camisa, para que no me molestara durante la misión.

—¡ADELANTE! —gritó Erwin extendiendo su brazo al frente. Los cientos de soldados que le acompañaban rugieron con entusiasmo a la vez que espoleaban sus caballos para que comenzaran a galopar hacía el interior de la Muralla María. Erwin Smith les transmitía toda su confianza. Si él no fuera el comandante o no hubiera asistido a la misión, estaba convencida de que ni la mitad de aquellas personas estaría dispuesta a llevar a cabo una misión tan peligrosa.

A lo lejos y, a medida que íbamos avanzando, me percaté del vasto territorio que ocupaba la Muralla María. El terreno se correspondía a algo más de un tercio del territorio que le correspondía a la humanidad. Hace cinco años, cuando se perdió, la humanidad perdió a su vez una riqueza considerable y muchísimas vidas humanas. Aquella pérdida fue solo el principio. Todos los que estábamos en los dos muros restantes comprendimos que ya no podríamos seguir viviendo. ¿La raza humana seguiría viva mañana? Eso no lo decidirían los hombres. Todo estaba en manos de los titanes. Porque, aquel día del año 845, se demostró que los hombres no podían vencer a los titanes.

Pero, cinco años después, en Trost, una mano adolescente blandió la daga que guardaba junto al corazón, mató a un titán de una puñalada y pisó su cabeza gigantesca. ¿Qué pensarían los hombres que vieron aquello? Algunos gritaban por orgullo, otros por esperanza y otros gritaban por ira. Entonces, si nosotros lográbamos recuperar la Muralla María, ¿por qué gritaría la humanidad? ¿Creerían que la raza humana podría seguir viviendo? ¿Podrían hacerles creer que su futuro lo iban a decidir ellos mismos?

Teníamos que recuperar la Muralla María.

Miré por encima de mi hombro. Eren y compañía iban charlando. En aquel momento, caminábamos a pie mientras sujetábamos a los caballos de sus riendas. Había oscurecido y, como nos habíamos adentrado en el bosque, la visión era bastante mala, a pesar de que llevábamos lámparas para iluminar el camino.

—¡Titán a la izquierda! —informó Jean de repente.

—¡Deteneos todos! ¡Iluminad el perímetro! —informó Hange.

Efectivamente, un titán de unos diez metros y completamente desproporcionado estaba a escasos metros de nosotros. Sin embargo, nos ignoró por completo y permaneció sentado, con la espalda apoyada en un saliente del terreno.

—Tranquilos. Duerme profundamente —aclaró Hange tras comprobar la situación—. No es de esa nueva raza que se mueve por la noche.

Había escuchado por boca de Historia y el resto que fueron atacados en el castillo Utgard de noche, algo inusual teniendo en cuenta que nunca se había visto nada igual. En principio, se pensaba que los titanes estaban mucho más activos durante el día, pero, en aquel momento, los titanes invadieron la torre, los veteranos que debían protegerles murieron y, finalmente, fue Ymir la que, tras transformarse para sorpresa de todos, pudo contenerles hasta que llegaron los refuerzos. Acabaron con todos los titanes, sin embargo, según los chicos, un titán peludo, como una bestia, consiguió escapar. Él parecía ser el que los estaba liderando.

—Con lo cerca que estaba y no lo hemos advertido —articulé, pasándome una mano por el pelo recogido en una coleta.

—Normalmente, nunca recomendaría dar un paseo por el bosque en plena noche, pero esta noche oscura nos protege. Cuando Connie e Historia se encontraron aquellos titanes que se movían de noche, les iluminaba la claridad de la luna —me explicó Hange—. Piensa que la luz de la luna es el reflejo de la luz del sol. Si es correcta la hipótesis de que los titanes de la nueva especie se mueven gracias a esa cantidad mínima de luz solar, acerté al elegir para movernos una noche de luna nueva. Quizá aquel también era un titán de luz lunar. ¡Qué lástima! Me gustaría atrapar alguno algún día.

Hange continuó caminando, pero mis pasos se volvieron más lentos, así que terminé quedándome algo rezagada. Tragué saliva, pero era como si se me hubiera cerrado la garganta y sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba. Acerqué mis manos a mi boca e intenté calentarlas sin aliento.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Tienes miedo?

Di un sobresalto al escuchar la profunda voz de Levi en mi oído. El capitán me miraba indiferente, pero claramente no lo era si me estaba preguntando aquello.

—No. Solo tengo frío.

—No me mientas, idiota —Levi me golpeó en la frente con su dedo índice. Me froté la zona y esbocé una leve sonrisa—. No eres la única que no para de temblar.

Levi miró hacia su derecha y yo seguí la dirección de sus ojos. Armin, Eren y Mikasa pasaron cerca de nosotros. Los dos chicos iban delante, hablando, y me percaté de que la luz de la linterna que sostenía el rubio se movía. Las manos de Armin también temblaban.

—He estado pocas veces delante de un titán, pero la primera vez me quedé paralizada —confesé, aunque sabía que eso Levi ya lo sabía. Él lo había visto—. ¿Alguna vez te han dado miedo los titanes?

El moreno guardó silencio unos segundos. Era como si, hasta ese momento, no se hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

—No —terminó por responder con simpleza—. Pero supongo que sí les tengo respeto.

—¿Respeto?

—Por mucho que ninguno de ellos me haya hecho daño todavía, no significa que un día no lo puedan conseguir. Cuando peleamos contra un titán hay que tener en cuenta que son imprevisibles. A mí ya me han arrebatado muchas cosas.

El rostro de Levi pareció ensombrecer, así que preferí guardar silencio el resto del camino. No era tiempo para seguir removiendo cosas del pasado.

—¡Se ve el pie de la montaña! ¡Hay rastros de la carretera! —informó uno de los soldados que encabezaba la expedición.

Estábamos en Shiganshina.

Nunca había estado en aquel distrito. Sabía que era una de las zonas más pobres de los muros, donde la gente vivía humildemente como podía. Quizás algún día lució lleno de vida, pero, cuando vimos las primeras casas de la ciudad, ya no quedaba nada. Las plantas habían comenzado a engullir los edificios a medio derruir y una suave brisa fantasmal recorría las calles vacías. Sentí que mi corazón se encogía, intentando imaginar cómo debió de ser aquel infierno para las personas que experimentaron dicha tragedia, pero, por mucho que me esforcé, no lograba ni siquiera vislumbrar una pequeña parte del terror.

—¡Ha salido el sol! ¡Alerta con los titanes que se esconden! —gritó Erwin. Fuera del bosque, ya nos habíamos subido a nuestros caballos y galopábamos por las calles del Distrito de Shiganshina— ¡Iniciamos la operación! ¡Que todo el mundo pase al Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales!

De un salto, nos subimos a los lomos de nuestros caballos, extendimos los ganchos hacia los tejados de las casas contiguas y usamos el gas para impulsarnos. Todos usábamos las capuchas de nuestras capas para cubrirnos el rostro. Sabíamos que nuestros enemigos querían a Eren por una razón que aún desconocíamos, así que no podíamos permitir que el castaño fuera fácilmente identificable. Ellos ya sabían que los objetivos de la legión eran recuperar la Muralla María tapando el agujero y llegar hasta el sótano de Eren, que estaba también en Shiganshina. Lo que desconocíamos era si nuestros enemigos sabían que Eren tenía ahora la capacidad de tapar el agujero.

Nos colocamos todos sobre el muro y esperamos a que Eren se moviera. Él debía ser el primero en actuar. Aprovechando que todos usábamos capuchas, se acercaría al portón exterior y se transformaría para tapar el agujero con su endurecimiento. Para cuando los enemigos quisieran darse cuenta de quién era Eren, él ya habría completado su misión principal.

—N-No hay titanes alrededor.

—¿Qué? —Moblit, que estaba a mi lado, me miró confundido. Yo estaba asomada al muro, vigilando que no se acercara ninguno de esos monstruos, pero, hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista, no veía ninguno.

—Que no hay titanes. ¿No es extraño? Deberíamos haberlos atraído.

Una bengala ascendió al cielo. Era la señal de Hange para que Eren actuara. Estaba convencida de que la capitán también se había dado cuenta del mismo detalle, pero eso no impedía que la operación continuara.

Eren se trasformó en el aire. Rápidamente, se situó junto al portón y salió del cuerpo endurecido de su titán. Mikasa, que estaba esperando, le sacó y le recogió para subirle a lo alto del muro de nuevo.

—¡Ha sido un éxito! ¡Ha sido completamente tapado! —informaron unos soldados que, con ayuda de sus ganchos, habían bajado por el muro para comprobar que el agujero había desaparecido por completo.

—Es hora de moverse al portón interior —Moblit me dio una palmadita en el hombro y justo nos movimos a esa zona.

Erwin pidió a Armin que nos diera instrucciones. El enemigo debía estar cerca. Según comentó el chico, había visto señales de una hoguera sobre el muro. Nuestros enemigos parecían haber partido rápido porque dejaron sus utensilios, pero, al parecer, éstos estaban ya excesivamente fríos. El comandante lo tenía claro. Sabían que íbamos. Nuestra llegada no les había pillado por sorpresa, por lo que tenía que haber alguien dentro del ejército que les hubiera proporcionado esa información.

Intentamos vislumbrar algo, pero, de repente, el comandante interrumpió la operación para que nos reuniéramos de nuevo junto a él. Al parecer, Armin tenía nuevas instrucciones que darnos. Sabiendo que los muros estaban huecos por dentro, aunque hubiera titanes colosales en su interior, era muy posible que se hubieran escondido en su interior. Por eso, bajamos por los muros para ir comprobando si alguna zona parecía estar hueca por dentro. Era extraño que ninguno de nuestros enemigos hubiera actuado ya y más teniendo en cuenta que no nos habíamos encontrado a ningún titán en el distrito. Muchos se estaban poniendo nerviosos y era completamente normal.

—_ _ _ _, tú esperarás también sobre el muro. Quédate siempre cerca de Eren —me ordenó el comandante—. Eres la única con suficientes conocimientos de medicina.

—Sí, señor.

Observé desde lo alto del muro cómo mis compañeros se había colgado de él e iban dando toquecitos con las espadas en la piedra, buscando que ésta hiciera un sonido diferente. Y no tardó en hacerlo.

—¡Aquí! —un soldado lanzó una bengala de color verde— ¡Aquí está hueco!

La voz del soldado se perdió. Una cuchilla le estaba atravesando el cuerpo. Rápidamente, un muchacho corpulento y de cabello rubio salió del interior del muro. Dio una patada al soldado para que cayera y, de un salto, se aproximó al siguiente soldado que estaba colgando del muro y al que no podía ver el rostro.

Sin embargo, antes de que aquel muchacho rubio, al que por la descripción identifiqué como Reiner Braun, matara a otro compañero más, Levi apareció como un flash para atravesarle con una de sus cuchillas en la garganta. Levi usó su pie para impulsar del cuerpo de Reiner y poder sacar la cuchilla que había quedado atascada en su cuello y, finalmente, el cuerpo de Reiner cayó también al vacío.

—¿Está muerto? —pregunté corriendo hacia el grupo formado por Eren, Jean, Sasha y Connie, quienes también habían permanecido sobre el muro.

—No —murmuró Jean con los ojos abiertos de par en par antes de que hubiera una fuerte explosión.

El cuerpo del Titán Acorazado se incorporó rodeado de un vapor blanco. Nunca lo había visto tan cerca, ni siquiera cuando intentaron secuestrar a Eren.

—¡Mirad por todo el perímetro! —ordenó Erwin— ¡Capturad a los demás enemigos!

Un sonoro estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos. El sonido parecía llegar de todas partes como un eco. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, como una señal de que las cosas no habían hecho más que empezar. Lentamente, todos nos giramos para mirar a nuestras espaldas. Una horda de titanes, puestos en línea fuera de la Muralla María, había aparecido de la nada. Uno de ellos, cubierto de pelo y cuyos brazos eran más largos, se situaba al frente y con mucha precisión lanzó una piedra contra nosotros.

El pánico corrió por unos instantes entre los soldados que nos esperaban abajo, junto a las puertas cuando la piedra que había lanzado aquel titán voló sobre sus cabezas y cayó cerca de dónde se encontraban. Hubo que tranquilizar a los caballos, pero, cuando todo se calmó, parecía que nadie había resultado herido. Aquel titán había fallado.

—No ha fallado —Erwin se mostró tajante—. Tiene un buen control —el comandante era el que se mostraba más sereno, mientras que tanto yo como el resto de mis compañeros habíamos palidecido—. Ha bloqueado la puerta lo bastante como para que los caballos no pasen —hizo una pausa—. Primero, los caballos. Luego, nos cercarán y nos cortarán la retirada para aniquilarnos aquí. Vamos a poner fin a esto, tal como todos deseamos. Los seres humanos y los titanes, ¿quién sobrevivirá?

Miré de reojo a Erwin y, a través de la capucha, vislumbré sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**  
 **En primer lugar, ¡feliz año a todos! Me habría gustado poder subir nuevo capítulo antes, pero he tenido unas Navidades de locura. No he parado por casa, así que no he tenido tiempo de escribir.**  
 **El anterior capítulo os generó un shock. Lo sé xD Como habréis leído el manga, sabéis que los siguientes capítulos (incluido éste) tendrán más acción, pero no lo alargaré mucho. Todos sabemos lo que pasa y es completamente innecesario. Sin embargo, sí os advierto para que os preparéis para el drama que se viene.**

 **catherinearnshaws : Weee! Me alegro de haberos sorprendido con el lemon. Creo que era el momento idóneo para ello jaja Todos pensando en el rayisxMoblit y lo que no saben es que van bastante desencaminados. En cuanto a los flashbacks con Kuchel, no eres la única que me lo ha mencionado. Creo que es lo que más ha gustado del capítulo, mucho más que el lemon y adelanto que tengo pensados más flashbacks para introducir sobre la mamá de Levi. Lo merece.**

 **cassieb1ack: Awww ¡gracias por tu comentario! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que dijeras que el lemon me ha quedado muy realista. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y está claro que tengo que mejorar, pero comentarios así motivan mucho. Por otra parte, estáis todas pensando que rayis va a morir y yo no spoilearé nada al respecto, pero me rio mucho con ese tipo de comentarios xD**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Vayamos por partes con tu mega review xD En primer lugar, a mí también me gusta la carne muy hecha jaja pero como se supone que hay que comerla en el punto justo, así que por eso la describí así en el banquete. En segunda lugar, estoy contigo. Kuchel es maravillosa. Y ahora lo importante: Esta es una historia de amor a medias punto. Esta frase. ESTA FRASE que me dijiste en tu review no podría definir mejor este fanfic. Los dos son unos cabezas huecas, pero es que el universo de SnK y como está la situación tampoco ayuda para que pueda surgir algo mucho más serio entre estos dos. De ahí el drama que ha habido, hay y habrá. Además, reconozcámoslo, Levi tendría antes otras prioridades que el amor y no le culpo. En eso yo soy igual. Por último, otra persona que me menciona lo de la muerte de rayis jajaja Ay ay ay... Qué ganas tengo de que leáis los próximos capítulos xD**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	28. XXVIII

**XXVIII**

Me resultaba increíble ver cómo Erwin y Levi podían mantenerse tan tranquilos cuando estábamos siendo atacados y el usuario del Titán Acorazado no había sido derrotado todavía. Reiner Braun se había transformado, seguramente para lograr sanar la grave herida en el cuello que el capitán le había ocasionado al atravesarle el cuello con una de sus cuchillas. El titán ascendía por la muralla, justo donde nos encontrábamos, mientras Erwin mantenía sus ojos puestos sobre aquella bestia peluda que nos amenazaba desde la distancia.

—Aquel titán que anda a cuatro patas también es inteligente —comentó Erwin. Aunque permanecía serie, como de costumbre, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción—. Y no me extrañaría que hubiera más.

Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos para intentar concentrarme y devolver toda mi atención a lo que tenía frente a mí. No era momento de entrar en pánico. Si lo hacía, estaría perdida. Pero Erwin tenía razón. Aquel titán situado al lado del Titán Bestia era de un tipo que no habíamos visto nunca. A su espalda parecía cargar varios barriles, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. ¿Para qué querían aquellos barriles?

De repente, el Titán Bestia se movió. Emitiendo un sonoro rugido golpeó a la vez con su puño en el suelo. La horda de titanes que había dispuestos frente a él y hasta el momento habían permanecido inmóviles comenzaron a moverse.

—¡Se han movido! —gritó Hange— ¡Los de dos a tres metros se acercan en grandes números!

Mis ojos intentaron adivinar la dirección que seguían aquellos titanes. Si no estaba equivocada, el objetivo serían nuestros caballos. Su objetivo principal era conseguir a Eren, pero si nos impedían cualquier vía de escape o retirada les bastaría con encerrarnos y así evitar también cualquier vía de abastecimiento. Solo tendrían que esperar a que no pudiéramos pelear por el hambre y la sed, ni siquiera necesitarían luchas contra nosotros directamente para cumplir con su misión.

—Comandante, el Titán Acorazado estará pronto aquí y aún no sabemos dónde está Bertholdt —le recordó Armin.

—Lo sé —el rubio hizo una pausa, meditando qué hacer a continuación— ¡Que los pelotones de Dirk y Marlene vayan con el pelotón de Klaus, que está en el portón interior, y protejan a los caballos hasta el último hombre! —Erwin se giró para mirarnos— ¡Pelotones de Levi Y Hange, matad al Titán Acorazado! ¡Que cada pelotón use las lanzas-rayo que se le han asignado y cumpla con todo su objetivo a toda costa! ¡De este momento y de este combate depende la subsistencia de la humanidad! ¡Una vez más, ofrezcamos nuestros corazones por la raza humana!

—¡A la orden! —gritamos todos al unísono mientras nos poníamos en movimiento.

Nos desplazamos hasta algunos de los tejados de Shiganshina. Poco después, llegó Armin, pero no estaba acompañado de Levi. El muchacho nos comentó que el comandante había ordenado a Levi permanecer a su lado, pues solo el moreno podía acabar con el Titán Bestia. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, deberíamos seguir el plan que Erwin había trazado para que derrotáramos y matáramos al Titán Acorazado y que Armin nos explicó de forma rápida y sencilla.

—¿¡Que le usemos de cebo para proteger a los caballos!? —Hange no daba crédito.

—¡Sí! ¡Son órdenes del comandante!

—Pero, ¿Y si aun así Reiner elige matar antes a los caballos? —preguntó Mikasa.

—No… —sopesó Hange— Seguro que irá tras Eren. Si elige a los caballos, Eren dará un rodeo. Saldría en dirección a Trost e irá a por el Titán Bestia por detrás. Entre Eren y el pelotón de Levi realizarán un movimiento de tenazas y le atacarán. Esas son las órdenes de Erwin, ¿no? —Armin asintió— Aunque no salga bien, si Eren hace movimientos para huir, el enemigo se aturdirá y romperá el asedio. Pero, no sé si Reiner lo interpretará de ese modo.

—Tratándose de él, creo que sí lo hará —intervino Eren.

—Eren, nos enfrentaremos a Reiner dentro de Shiganshina.

—¡Ah! ¡Esperad, por favor! —exclamó Armin— ¡Hay otro punto a tener en cuenta! El Titán Colosal sigue oculto en algún sitio. La última vez Eren había casi acorralado a Reiner, pero Bertholdt le atacó pro sorpresa con mucha fuerza y él y Reiner acabaron llevándose a Eren. Es una táctica simple, pero lucharemos en una posición alejada del muro.

Armin tenía razón. Solo lo había visto desde lejos, pues yo cabalgaba en dirección contraria para llegar hasta los comandantes Pixis y Erwin y comunicarles la delicada situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero tenía grabada en mi retina la imagen de aquel monstruo enorme precipitándose desde lo alto de muro. Así era cómo se habían llevado a Eren, por la fuerza y generando el caos entre las tropas. Entendía por qué Armin prefería que peleáramos lejos de la muralla. Cualquier precaución era poca.

Tan pronto como el Titán Acorazado alcanzó lo alto del muro, Eren se transformó. Reiner bajó por la muralla dejándose caer. Reiner pareció dudar, pero, finalmente, tal y como Eren había previsto, el Titán Acorazado se olvidó de los caballos y comenzó una dura pelea entre ambos.

Ver a dos titanes pelear me recordó a Trost, cuando el muro volvió a ser destruido por segunda vez. Entonces, me quedé paralizada mientras veía a un titán pelear contra otros titanes y había estado a punto de morir a manos de un titán por culpa de mi distracción. Elric y Mara habían logrado acabar con ese titán y salvarme. Sin embargo, a partir de ese instante, mi vida cambió y mi mundo comenzó a expandirse de una forma de la que no sería consciente hasta unos meses después. No obstante, aquella situación era algo diferente. No se trataba de una lucha de Eren con titanes ordinarios, sino de la lucha Eren contra un titán cambiante como él, de alguien que tenía la capacidad de controlar al titán.

Nunca había visto tan cerca al Titán Acorazado y me resultó impresionante. Tenía el cuerpo ancho, sus músculos marcados y poseía partes endurecidas en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo que le conferían una estructura casi 'amurallada'. A pesar del tamaño de su cuerpo, el Titán Acorazado se movía a mucha velocidad y agilidad, aunque seguramente un poco por debajo de la capacidad del de Eren. No obstante, ese punto de velocidad y flexibilidad que podía faltarle al titán de Reiner, éste lo compensaba con una fuerza mucho más poderosa que la del titán del castaño.

Ambos titanes se dieron golpes brutales que deformaban sus cuerpos a la misma velocidad a la que se regeneraban. Las casas a su alrededor eran destruidas por los impactos, haciendo saltar trozos de piedra y teja en todas direcciones.

—¡Todo depende del primer ataque! ¡Tomad la mejor posición!—nos gritó Hange mientras observábamos la escena repartidos en distintos tejados— Más que nada debemos esperar a que Eren cree la ocasión ideal.

Los dos titanes rugían. Ninguno parecía estar causándose el daño necesario para decantar aquella victoria a un lado o al otro. Los dos se detuvieron cada uno a un extremo de la calle. Parecían analizarse, intentando buscar la manera de llevar aquella lucha a su terreno. Fue entonces cuando el Titán Acorazado cambió de posición. Éste hincó la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y agachó su cuerpo, como si fuera a tomar carrerilla.

—¡AHORA!

Hange y Mikasa saltaron desde su posición. Eren permaneció inmóvil, esperando, al igual que el resto, a que las dos llevaran con éxito la idea que tenían en mente. Hange y Mikasa se desplazaron de un lado al otro de la calle. El Titán Acorazado no hizo ademán de moverse, seguramente porque pensaría que, con su endurecimiento, las espadas del ejército no tenían nada que hacer. Sin embargo, las Tropas de Reconocimiento tenían un as bajo la manga. Hange y Mikasa clavaron una lanza-rayo cada una en los ojos del Acorazado. Cuando éstas se alejaron para regresar al tejado contiguo, la cuerda que unía las lanzas-rayo se soltó, activando el mecanismo que hizo que, un par de segundos después, éstas estallaran.

El Titán Acorazado había perdido la visión. Teníamos que darnos prisa si deseábamos acabar con él antes de que pudiera regenerar sus ojos. No obstante, tampoco podíamos precipitarnos. Debido al poder destructivo de la lanza-rayo el que la activaba también corría peligro. Por eso no podíamos utilizar nuestros ganchos para adherirnos a la piel del titán como normalmente hacíamos, pues la explosión nos alcanzaría. Por lo tanto, la condición necesaria para atacar a un objetivo con las lanzas-rayo era que hubiera objetos alrededor como edificios en los que poder apoyarnos sin tener que hacerlo en el titán. Y estábamos en el lugar perfecto, pues se alineaban edificios a ambos lados de la calle.

Todos saltamos a la vez de nuestros tejados. Extendí mis ganchos hacia el tejado que tenía enfrente y giré hacia mi izquierda para situarme detrás de la nuca del titán. A la vez, todos mis compañeros y yo activamos nuestras lanzas-rayo y regresamos a nuestras posiciones mientras éstas estallaban prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Éstas destrozaron la armadura de su nuca, dejando la carne expuesta.

—¡Otra vez! —gritó Hange— ¡Clavadle las lanzas y rematadle!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salté una vez más del tejado. Siguiendo una maniobra parecida a la previa, clavé la lanza-rayo en la nuca ya descubierta del Acorazado junto al resto de mis compañeros. La explosión pareció mucho mayor en aquella ocasión. Cuando el vapor y el humo generados por la explosión comenzaron a disiparse, el cuerpo de Reiner, sin cabeza, asomó de la nuca del titán.

—¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Le hemos volado la cabeza! ¡Hemos matado al Titán Acorazado! —gritó un soldado.

Una carcajada que se escapó de mi garganta se unió a los gritos de júbilo de algunos de mis compañeros. No obstante, mi risa se apagó cuando vi las caras de Sasha, Connie y Jean, quienes se encontraban a un par de metros. Por unos instantes, sentí cierta empatía hacia ellos porque, al fin y al cabo, habían sido compañeros de Reiner Braun durante sus años como reclutas, habían compartido muchos momentos juntos y se habían apoyado los unos a los otros. Evidentemente, tampoco era justo compararlo con lo que me había pasado a mí, cuando Alphonse se había incorporado al Escuadrón de Maniobras Antipersona e, incluso, había intentado matarme, pero sí que entendía el desconcierto que habrían sentido los chicos al descubrir la verdad sobre sus compañeros. No solo te sientes profundamente dolido, sino que, además, sientes que los últimos años de tu vida han sido un completo engaño, que los has vivido junto a un completo desconocido.

—¡Aún no hemos acabado! —gritó Hange una vez más— ¡Equipaos y preparaos para el siguiente!

—Vamos, chicos —me acerqué a Sasha, Connie y Jean. Puse mi mano sobre el hombro de la chica y sonreí, intentando reconfortarla—. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Los tres asintieron. Sasha y Connie se limpiaron las lágrimas y volvieron a preparar sus equipos, tal y como la capitán había ordenado. Jean y yo, en cambio, nos separamos un poco de ambos para espaciarnos y no estar todos situados en el mismo lugar, aunque permanecimos muy cerca de la pareja.

—No ha habido margen para negociar —comentó Jean. Yo estaba pendiente de colocar bien mi equipo, así que levante la vista y le miré, enarcando una ceja—. Quiero decir, ellos se lo han buscado, pero tenemos falta de información y no tenemos la capacidad de capturar a humanos titanizados sin usar la fuerza —el chico hizo una pausa—. Era inevitable —Jean hizo una pausa y se giró para clavar sus ojos miel sobre sobre los míos, suplicante—, ¿verdad?

—Jean…

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Qué podía decir a un chico de dieseis años que se sentía confundido y traicionado? No conocía mucho a Jean todavía, pero había trabajado con él lo suficiente como para saber que el muchacho se cuestionaba todas sus decisiones. Era trabajador, disciplinado, tenía talento, confianza y podía entrever un liderazgo que aún permanecía oculto. Pero esa moralidad debía apartarla para hacer lo que hacíamos y, aunque el chico se intentaba mostrar fuerte delante de otros compañeros, él también sufría igual que ellos.

—No. No teníamos elección —le respondí finalmente, no solo porque eso era lo que Jean necesitaba oír, sino porque de verdad lo creía. Ellos eran el enemigo ahora. No había posibilidad de diálogo con personas como ellos—. Sé que es duro para vosotros, pero esto no es solo por satisfacer nuestro orgullo, sino porque hay gente a la que hay que proteger dentro de esas murallas. Gente inocente. No tenemos información, Jean, tú lo has dicho, ¿pero qué motivaciones te pueden llevar a destruir las vidas de gente a la que no conoces?

—Ya. Lo sé.

—No puedes venirte abajo, ¿eh? —le guiñé un ojo mientras me pasaba al otro lado del tejado— Creo que todos dependen de ti más de lo crees y de lo que ellos se creen —sonreí—. Eres un gran líder.

—Qué va —el chico chasqueó la lengua—. No lo soy.

Contuve una leve carcajada. Jean miraba para otro lado, ocultando el ligero rubor en sus mejillas ante el cumplido que le acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión, por su reacción y su respuesta, de que no había sido la primera persona en decirle algo así.

—Oye, _ _ _ _—me llamó Jean de nuevo—. Voy a acercarme a ver cómo siguen esos dos idiotas.

Asentí. Jean en seguida desapareció tras el otro lado del tejado.

Me asomé para mirar hacia abajo. Eren continuaba observando desde el otro lado de la calle, quieto, casi en alerta. El Acorazado estaba en el otro extremo. A mí me parecía que Reiner Braun estaba más que muerto, pero el comandante y los capitanes habían sido bastante específicos durante las charlas previas a la misión: no podíamos confiarnos. Seguramente Hange temería cualquier movimiento inesperado por parte del enemigo.

Y dicho y hecho.

La cabeza del Titán Acorazado se incorporó de repente, abrió sus fauces y emitió un sonoro rugido. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi corazón se detuvo. Creo que todos tuvimos esa misma sensación. El suelo y las casas temblaron a nuestro alrededor.

¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Estaba vivo todavía! Me sentí furiosa y, a la vez, una ola de impotencia me invadió. ¿Qué había que hacer para acabar con ese titán? ¿Esa habilidad formaba también parte de su poder?

Suspiré. Ajusté mi equipo y comprobé una vez más que tenía bien colocadas las lanzas-rayo. Tendríamos que volver a atacarle, pero esperaba que no tuviéramos que hacerlo más veces porque no disponíamos de tanto material y los carros con el material estaban al otro lado de la muralla, donde mis compañeros luchaban por proteger a los caballos.

—¡Clavadle las lanzas-rayo! —escuché la voz de Hange a lo lejos— ¡Haremos que le explote el cuerpo entero!

El rugido del Acorazado todavía retumbaba entre las calles vacías de Shiganshina.

—¡No! —la voz de Armin nos interrumpió al resto, que ya estábamos preparados para volver a atacar— ¡Alejaos de Reiner! ¡Mirad arriba!

 _¿Qué?_ Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mucha velocidad. ¿Que nos alejáramos de Reiner? Miré hacia arriba y en seguida lo comprendí. Justo por encima de nuestras cabezas volaba algo y las piezas empezaron a encajar para mí. Ahí tenía que estar Bertholdt. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y maldije para mis adentros. Para eso servían los malditos barriles que llevaba aquel titán a cuatro patas. ¡Bertholdt estaba dentro de uno de ellos! El grito de Reiner habría sido una alerta y, seguramente, el Titán Bestia, al igual que había hecho con las piedras, lo había lanzado por encima de aquel muro. ¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta entonces?

—¡El Titán Colosal está cayendo desde arriba! —continuó Armin— ¡Todo esto saltará por los aires!

—¡Mierda! ¡Alejaos todos del Titán de la Armadura! —nos ordenó Hange y todos cumplimos sus instrucciones inmediatamente.

No iba a negarlo, el pánico se había instalado entre los soldados, aunque intentábamos que ese terror que sentíamos no saliera a la superficie. Pero la sensación era la misma: nos habían derrotado.

Los escuadrones de Levi y Hange nos colocamos cerca de Eren. Desde allí, observamos cómo Berholdt salía del barril y, usando un Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, se ayudaba para poder pisar tierra sin dificultades y alcanzar a Reiner. El chico parecía mirar cómo se encontraba su compañero.

—Por ahora nos hemos salvado. Al advertir el estado de Reiner, Bertholdt ha interrumpido el ataque —Hange suspiró aliviada. De haberse transformado en el aire, la explosión nos habría alcanzado a todos y se habría vivido una situación dramática para la legión—. En todo caso, el objetivo de nuestra operación ha llegado volando hasta nosotros. Podría decirse que todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

—¡El objetivo se aproxima por delante! —advirtió un soldado.

—¡Es Bertholdt! —remarcó Armin.

—¡Atención! ¡Esta será la operación! —Hange comenzó con las instrucciones— Armin estará al mando del pelotón de Levi y se encargará protegerá a Eren. ¡Los demás vamos a matar a los dos objetivos! ¡Rematad al Acorazado! En cuanto al otro, seguid con la operación. ¡Haced que use sus fuerzas para agotarle!

—¡Esperad, por favor! —Armin interrumpió a la capitán.

—¿¡Qué haces, Armin!?

—Esta es la última oportunidad para negociar —le suplicó Armin, por lo que Hange asintió con lentitud—. ¡Bertholdt! ¡Detente ahí! —El muchacho saltó a una de las pequeñas torres de uno de los edificios oficiales de Shiganshina. En la otra, al otro extremo, estaba Bertholdt—. ¡Hablemos!

Todos contuvimos la respiración. La respuesta de Bertholdt fue rápida, pero creo que todos sentimos que tardó siglos en contestar. El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Si hablamos, ¿me haréis el favor de moriros todos? —todos abrimos la boca de par en par por su respuesta— ¡Solo tenemos dos peticiones! ¡Que nos entreguéis a Eren y la extinción de la raza humana que vive en el interior de los muros! ¡Ésta es la auténtica realidad, Armin! ¡Ya está todo decidido!

—¿¡Q-Quién lo ha decidido!?

—Yo.

No creíamos haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

—¡Yo lo he decidido! ¡Vuestra vida termina aquí y ahora!

—Capitán… —murmuré a Hange. No había nada que hacer. No estaban dispuestos a negociar. Mikasa, que me escuchó, se giró para mirar a la capitán. Casi que podía leerle la mente. A su señal, ella le atacaría. Sin embargo, la mujer nos hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza para indicarnos que esperáramos.

—¡Es una lástima! ¡Porque yo ya no quería seguir escuchando los alaridos de Annie! —prosiguió Armin— ¡Tú eras el único que podía liberar a Annie de la brutalidad de la Policía Militar, verdad?! ¡A este pasó, Annie acabará como pienso para el ganado!

Miré de reojo de nuevo Hange. La sujeto Annie Leonhart seguía cristalizada y no habíamos averiguado aún cómo sacarla de ese estado de endurecimiento. Así que, ¿ese era el punto débil de Bertholdt? ¿Annie?

—¡Pues que así sea! —replicó el chico. Éste se movió de repente, activando su Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales.

—¡Armin! —Mikasa fue la única en reaccionar. Bertholdt se acercaba a Armin peligrosamente.

Hange nos hizo un gesto para que nos moviéramos sigilosamente y nos preparáramos. Mikasa debería atacar a Bertholdt en caso de que fuera necesario. Mientras tanto, otros soldados irían por detrás a por Reiner para intentar rematarle. A Jean le ordenó que permaneciera junto a Eren, claramente para persuadir al muchacho de no entrar en combate con el Titán Colosal.

—_ _ _ _, tú quédate cerca de Eren también —me indicó Hange por último—. Los carros están al otro lado y eres la única que dispone de algo de equipo médico —señaló el cinturón que había comprado junto a Moblit en Trost y que había equipado con algo de alcohol, gasas y vendas.

Asentí ante las instrucciones de mi capitán y me situé en el tejado cercano al chico.

—¡Dádsela de comer a los cerdos si es que la habéis capturado de verdad! —Berthold cayó justo al lado de Armin, quien se giró para salir huyendo— ¿Adónde vas, Armin? ¿No estábamos hablando?

Armin se detuvo. Los dos chicos se quedaron frente a frente. Sentía mi corazón desbocado, mis pulmones aguantaban la respiración. Un mal movimiento y Armin estaba acabado.

Desde aquella distancia, no podía escuchar apenas lo que decían, pero era Bertholdt el único que estaba hablando, lo que no me daba buena espina. Tenía el presentimiento de que el chico había descubierto nuestra estratagema y se lo estaba diciendo a Armin que, viendo cómo había temblado durante la noche, debía estar en esos momentos aterrorizado.

Ambos conversaron durante bastante tiempo. Bertholdt parecía bastante tranquilo. Sin embargo, Mikasa apareció por detrás. La chica sacó sus afiladas cuchillas y se lanzó contra Bertholdt. No obstante, el muchacho, como si ya hubiera estado esperando a que eso sucediera, logró detener las cuchillas de la chica desenvainando las suyas. Mikasa respondió con rapidez y, con su brazo izquierdo, lanzó otro nuevo ataque. Berthold lo esquivó a duras penas pues pareció que la cuchilla de Mikasa le había alcanzado. El chico se rehízo y, apoyándose en el tejado, elevó su pierna para propinar a Mikasa una patada en la cara que le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y comenzar a caer por el tejado.

—¡Mikasa! —gritó Armin.

Bertholdt, a continuación, fue a por Armin. Aprovechando que el rubio se había distraído unos segundos por su amiga, Bertholdt aprovechó para atacarle. Pero la respuesta de Mikasa me dejó con la boca abierta. La chica, que había logrado mantener el equilibrio y no caer del tejado, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para detenerle, así que lanzó una de sus cuchillas contra él. Bertholdt la detuvo con sus espadas y, al ver cómo Mikasa volvía a por él, el chico terminó por rendirse y saltó del tejado en dirección a Reiner. Armin intentó detenerle, pero Mikasa frenó a su amigo, evitando que le siguiera.

Todos nos incorporamos para observarle alejarse. Me subí a lo alto del tejado para tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía. A lo lejos, podía ver a algunos compañeros ya sobre el cuerpo de un Titán Acorazado que ahora estaba boca arriba. Chaqué la lengua. Así no podrían rematarle…

Hange y Moblit, varias casas por delante, usaron sus equipos para desplazarse. Bertholdt había cambiado de repente la trayectoria. Seguramente al ver a los soldados se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer contra ellos.

El chico soltó una enorme cantidad de gas que le hizo elevarse a gran velocidad hacia el cielo. Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Creo que todos, en ese momento, sabíamos qué era lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Debíamos huir. Bertholdt iba a transformarse.

Eren, en su forma de titán, se giró para coger rápidamente a Connie y Sasha, quienes estaban en el tejado de al lado. Pero, cuando se volvió a por mí, yo ya había saltado del tejado en el que me encontraba y me desplazaba hacia delante, en dirección a Hange y Moblit.

—¡_ _ _ _!

Escuché el grito desgarrador de Jean a lo lejos, llamándome. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 _"Moblit está dispuesto a dar su vida por otros, especialmente por su capitán. Él es así de desinteresado. Pero necesito que tenga a alguien a su lado que esté dispuesto a dar también su vida por él"_

No iba a llegar a tiempo. No iba a llegar.

Me sentía desesperada porque, si no se alejaban, los dos serían alcanzados por la explosión y morirían. Sin embargo, también sabía que Moblit protegería antes a nuestra capitán. Y yo, en cambio, había hecho una promesa. No podía permitir que Moblit se sacrificara y muriera. Él debía vivir. Su madre le esperaba.

—Huid, por favor —gemí.

Aún estaban muy lejos. Mis manos sudaban. Mi corazón me atronaba el pecho.

Y, entonces, vi una luz cegadora.

—¡MOBL-¡

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue brutal.

Extendí mi brazo, como si intentara aferrarme a algo, pero fue inútil. Un grito se escapó de mi garganta cuando mi cuerpo se vio arrastrado por la onda expansiva. Los tejados se iban levantando a su paso. Trozos de piedra y madera se elevaron en todas direcciones mientras un rugido sobrecogedor envolvía todo Shiganshina.

Intenté usar mi Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales para agarrarme a algo y poder cubrirme, pero mi consciencia se desvanecía lentamente a la vez que objetos que no lograba identificar me golpeaban. Quizás debía encogerme en el aire, hacerme un ovillo y esperar a que todo pasara.

 _Lo siento_ , pensé mientras sentía cómo mi cuerpo seguía siendo sacudido en el aire. No había logrado llegar hasta ellos y tanto Hange como Moblit habían sido también alcanzados por la explosión. Yo tampoco iba a regresar con vida a Shiganshina y eso haría que Levi se enfadara.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y, entonces, solo me quedó la nada.

* * *

 **¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Actualizo la misma semana que saldrá el capítulo 103. ¡Abróchense los cinturones!**  
 **Éste es un capítulo un pelín más corto que de costumbre, pero tenía que dejarlo así jajaja Espero que os parezca tan buen cliffhanger como a mí.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: jajaja No eres la primera que me ha comentado que el tema Maverick con su amor por Alphonse habría dado para mucho. Quizás deba hacer un spin-off o un capítulo especial sobre ello jajaja Quizás estés un poco decepcionada porque pensabas que habría más batalla, pero Bertholdt los mandó a todos a la mierda con su explosión y, claro, como tú no lees el manga, no sabes qué vendrá a continuación. Te tocará sufrir un poquito bastante por el momento para saber qué ocurrirá después de esto jaja**

 **catherinearnshaws: Acertaste. me dijiste en tu anterior review que creías que vendría drama y ya ha empezado. A partir de aquí va a ser esto un dramón de tres pares de narices, pero espero que os guste lo que tengo preparado.**

 **Zenakou: ¡Mil gracias por tu comentario! Con algunos personajes no tanto, pero no veas lo que cuesta escribir a Levi, sobre todo cuando se narra desde su perspectiva. En cuanto a lo que me preguntas sobre si habrá final feliz o no, no quiero adelantaros demasiado, pero será feliz o no dependiendo, por supuesto, de cuál sera el futuro de Levi en el manga (y que yo veo mu negro) y de lo que consideréis vosotros. **

**Sofia: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. me alegra leer comentarios tan positivos sobre lo que escribo.**

 **cassieb1ack: Aquí lo tienes jajaja Lo prometí por Wattpad y he actualizado. Cumplo mis promesas ;)**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	29. XXIX

**XXIX**

 _Tu voz es mi guía  
Un ave solitaria llora  
buscándome en el cielo sin nombre  
Vamos hacia el mañana  
en la cuna de ternura que he estado tejiendo  
incluso en días lluviosos y días soleados  
para poder protegerte  
Mi tesoro irremplazable  
Flor sin nombre que duermes silenciosamente  
_

Un hombre observaba a la niña entonar aquella canción. La pequeña, sentada sobre un inmenso campo de flores que se extendía más allá de donde alcanzaba su mirada, las iba cortando una a una, observándolas con detenimiento y tratándolas con una delicadeza inusitada. Su vestido, de color crema, se dispersaba a su alrededor formando un círculo casi perfecto. En ese momento, una suave brisa sopló. El cabello de la niña, normalmente despeinado, lucía recogido en una trenza. Sin embargo, algunos pelos rebeldes luchaban por dejarse llevar por la corriente.

 _Solo tengo un deseo: Tu felicidad  
Vamos hacia el mañana  
en la cuna de ternura que he estado tejiendo  
para decirte que 'te quiero'  
incluso en días lluviosos y días soleados  
Nací en esta ciudad para conocerte  
Debido a que nací en este pueblo  
te pude conocer_

El hombre, que permanecía mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos de su viejo pantalón, sonrió. Era una sonrisa casi imperceptible y que muy pocos habían tenido el privilegio de ver. Llevaban casados cinco años y aún entonces, le sorprendía escuchar a su propia hija cantar con tanta inocencia las nanas que su madre le entonaba cuando todavía era un bebé. Aquellas canciones, tristes, pero a la vez hermosas, le solían infundir esperanza. Él nunca antes las había escuchado, pero su esposa a veces las entonaba cuando él regresaba a casa, cargando el ambiente de una sensación de nostalgia y pertenencia a un lugar ajeno y lejano que no estaba seguro de poder expresar con palabras.

 _Un ave solitaria se eleva  
buscando el mañana  
en el cielo sin nombre_

Se acercó lentamente a su hija y juntos cantaron aquella última frase de la nana. Se sentó con ella, rodeando su diminuto cuerpo con sus largas y musculosas piernas. La niña permanecía de espaldas, colocando las flores en pequeños montones. Él le acarició el pelo y soltó las horquillas que se lo recogían. Su melena alborotada se meció al compás de la brisa y las puntas de los mechones de su cabello le acariciaron el rostro, permitiéndole aspirar el suave aroma a inocencia que desprendían.

—¿Son para mamá esas flores? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí —respondió la niña con su dulce voz—. Ya no se puede mover casi.

—Eso es porque tu hermanito está a punto de nacer.

Pasó sus dedos por los suaves mechones de su pelo. Su mujer seguramente habría trabajado esa mañana varios minutos en domar aquella cabellera y recogerla en aquella trenza que él había deshecho en solo unos segundos. En cuanto los viera entrar por la puerta de su pequeño y acogedor hogar seguro que le regañaría y le diría que la próxima vez fuera él el que peinara a su hija. Volvió a sonreír inconscientemente, pero aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro a medida que recordó que debía marcharse pronto de nuevo.

—_ _ _ _ —pronunció su nombre con lentitud—, papá tiene que marcharse otra vez.

La pequeña permaneció inmóvil. Tras unos segundos, giró lentamente el cuello para mirar por encima de su hombro y dejó caer sus párpados con lentitud, justo como hacía su madre cuando acababa de escuchar algo que no le agradaba. No obstante, se alegraba de que le estuviera mirando directamente a los ojos porque no quería marcharse a otra misión sin ver el rostro de su hija una vez más.

—Papi, ¿tú nos quieres?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó confuso— Pues claro.

—Entonces no te vayas —frunció el ceño—. Mami siempre está sola.

—Lo siento, _ _ _ _, pero sabes el trabajo que tengo —el hombre la cogió, la levantó unos centímetros del suelo con facilidad y la giró para que quedara sentada frente a él—. ¿Cuál es el oficio de papá?

—Es capitán —respondió con la boca pequeña—. Capitán de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

—¿Y qué hace un capitán?

—Cumple las órdenes del comandante y guía a sus subordinados. Juntos trabajan para proteger a la humanidad de los titanes.

—Muy bien —el hombre le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Eres una niña muy lista.

—¿Tan lista como papá y mamá?

—Tan lista como papá y mamá.

Un ruido incesante se escuchó a lo lejos. Sonaba como el crujido que hace una nuez al ser partida. _Crac. Crac._ Y la escena cambió y solo estaba la niña sola en el prado. Pero ya no había flores. _Crac. Crac._ Y ahora solo estaba su padre de pie, diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba lentamente. _Crac. Crac._ Pero volvió a encontrarse a solas de repente y el día ya no era soleado, sino frío y lluvioso. _Crac. Crac._ La imagen volvió a cambiar y recordó que lo último que veía siempre de su padre al marchar eran las alas de la libertad ondeando a su espalda _. Crac. Crac._ La imagen se transformó de nuevo y sintió que sus pies se hundían en el barro. Miró al suelo. Sus viejas botas ya corroídas por el tiempo. Pero ya no era una niña. Y estaba pisando las mismas alas de la libertad que tantas veces había visto a su espalda.

 _Crac_

Levantó el pie. Estaba pisando una capa de la legión manchada de sangre. Como la de su padre. Elevó la vista para contemplar el panorama desolador que la rodeaba. Miembros de cadáveres se extendían en todas direcciones. A lo lejos, un titán de mirada afilada se relamía bajo la lluvia hasta que un pequeño punto de luz comenzó a cortar su cuerpo tantas veces que quedó reducido a la nada. Sin embargo, aquello que creía que era un punto de luz, en realidad era una persona. Gritaba. Gritaba tan fuerte que ella se llevó inconscientemente las manos a los oídos, intentando aislarse de la desesperación que emanaba de cada uno de esos gritos.

Cuando se detuvieron, miró de nuevo al frente. En el suelo, aquella persona sollozaba sin consuelo. Las gotas de la intensa lluvia goteaban por los mechones de su fino cabello negro y resbalan por su piel.

—¿Levi? —susurró.

Intentó dar un paso al frente, pero su cuerpo no se movía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Por qué estaba soñando? ¿Qué había estado haciendo antes? No lo recordaba. Comenzó a sentir que sus músculos se tensaban. No podía moverse de donde estaba.

—¡_ _ _ _!

Se giró con rapidez. A su espalda, Moblit corría hacia ella. El chico extendió su brazo, pero, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, sintió cómo sus pies se despegaban del suelo y volaba. No. Ella no estaba volando. Un titán sostenía su cuerpo con fuerza.

—¡Moblit! —gritó ella desesperada.

Pero Moblit ya no estaba. Otro titán cerró sus fauces entorno a la cintura de su compañero y la mitad superior cayó al barro mientras la inferior era tragada por aquel monstruo. La sangre caía por su barbilla como una cascada, fusionándose con los charcos de agua al llegar al suelo. Sintió que su labio inferior temblaba y quiso gritar su nombre, pero ahora también estaba muda. El titán que la sostenía abrió la boca. El pestilente olor a la muerte le golpeó en la cara. Y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla antes de que aquel ser la devorara.

 **...**

Fue como un puñetazo en el pecho. Abrí los ojos en par, di una bocanada de aire, pero mis pulmones me quemaban tanto que intenté incorporarme para poder respirar. Una punzada intensa de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no había conseguido levantarme ni un centímetro del suelo. Giré sobre mí misma, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que me sobrevinieron varias arcadas y terminé vomitando bilis. Gemí y sentí ganas de llorar. ¿Qué me había pasado?

 _Ah… Sí…_

Habíamos ido hasta Shiganshina para intentar recuperar la Muralla María, pero el Titán Colosal había provocado una explosión al transformarse. Había intentado salvar a Moblit y Hange, pero no había llegado a tiempo. No había llegado a tiempo, me repetí. Estaban muertos.

Sentí que mi respiración se aceleraba. Tenía que intentar levantarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? ¿Habría sobrevivido alguien? ¿Y, si hubiera sobrevivido alguien, se habría marchado? Una ola de desolación y soledad invadió mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco y gritando por el dolor, me puse en pie. Examiné mi cuerpo como pude. Mis piernas no estaban rotas. Mi uniforme estaba rasgado en algunas partes y la carne que había quedado expuesta presentaba cortes y pequeñas quemaduras. Era extraño, pero sentía como si aquel cuerpo no fuera mío. Moví mis brazos, pero, entonces, las punzadas intensas de dolor volvieron. Era mi brazo izquierdo. Un enorme trozo de cristal atravesaba el bíceps y el tríceps branquial. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en mi rostro. Aquello no tenía muy buena pinta, pero me preocupaban más las lesiones internas que pudiera tener. Mi cuerpo podría estar desangrándose por dentro y yo no lo notaría hasta que me desplomara para no volver a despertar jamás.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de una casa. Supuse que la onda expansiva me había llevado hasta allí. La pared, que estaba prácticamente destrozada, daba a la calle, donde el resto de casas no presentaban un aspecto mejor. Por lo que pude apreciar, había atravesado la ventana. No recordaba haberme cubierto con los brazos, pero mi consciencia iba y venía mientras estaba en el aire. Tampoco estaba segura ni de que estuviera viva. Quizás estaba muerta. Y ahí era adonde íbamos a parar. A un espacio en ruinas, solos.

Me desplacé por la habitación. Mis pasos eran cortos y sentía las piernas pesadas. Estaba mareada. Cuando salí a la calle, era de día. Esquivé los escombros y levanté la vista. A lo lejos, una enorme masa que debió de pertenecer al Titán Colosal todavía se desvanecía. Sentí algo de esperanza. Quizás seguían allí. Quizás habían sobrevivido.

Aceleré la marcha. El dolor que sentía fue desapareciendo poco a poco, como si se diluyera. Me sentía otra vez llena de vida, como si me hubieran infundado un nuevo propósito en la vida. Busqué por las calles hasta que, al girar una de las esquinas, los vi. Estaban Jean, Mikasa y Connie. Al lado de este último yacía el cuerpo de alguien. Era Sasha. Hange también estaba. De pie. Y hablaba con alguien sin piernas ni brazos. Hablaba con Reiner Braun.

—Chicos —murmuré con voz temblorosa.

No esperaba que me hubieran escuchado, pero, aun así, Jean, quien sostenía su brazo izquierdo, herido, se giró para mirarme, como si hubiera sentido mi presencia.

—¡_ _ _ _!

Todos se giraron en cuanto el chico pronunció mi nombre. Me acerqué a ellos lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Me sentía eufórica, por una parte. Era como si mi vida volviera a tener sentido.

—¡Estás herida! —Jean me miró de arriba a abajo, con preocupación, una vez me puse a su altura.

—Igual que tú.

—No de la misma manera —gruñó el chico. Y no le culpaba. Seguramente tendría un aspecto horrible. Había sido atrapada por una onda expansiva y atravesado una ventana, desde luego que había tenido días mejores. Era un milagro que siguiera con vida.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema. Me agaché para mirar a Sasha. Estaba inconsciente y herida, pero sobreviviría a aquello, sin duda— Necesita ser tratada.

—Después de la explosión, nos quedamos solos. Tuvimos que actuar. Armin y Eren se encargaron de Bertholdt. Nosotros hicimos lo propio con Reiner y ahí fue donde fuimos heridos. Afortunadamente la capitán Hange apareció en el último momento para ayudarnos y así poder derrotarlo —Jean hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Reiner.

—¿Y el resto?

—No sabemos nada, más allá de que Eren y Armin tuvieron éxito ocupándose de Bertholdt. Al menos, eso es lo que parece.

—¿Y Levi? —pregunté. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

—Estamos sin gas y no hemos tenido contacto con el resto de las tropas que están al otro lado del muro. No sabemos qué ha pasado —Jean pareció no sorprenderse por el hecho de que solo hubiera preguntado por el capitán.

—Los carros con el equipo médico están al otro lado —añadió Connie, quien no se había separado de Sasha.

—Tengo yo material básico —fui a echar mano a mi cinturón y no fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba mi Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Parpadeé unos segundos. Debía haberse de desintegrado cuando estaba en el aire. Negué con la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente y saqué de los compartimentos del cinturón vendas y gasas. Se las lancé a Mikasa y la chica en seguida las cogió al vuelo. Ella y Connie parecían ser los únicos en encontrarse en mejor estado—. Déjame echarle un vistazo a tu brazo, Jean.

El chico se acercó. A primera vista, tenía el hombro herido. Con solo tocárselo, hizo una mueca de dolor. Le dije que lo moviera, pero le costaba a horrores.

—Mikasa —llame a la chica—, sácale a Jean los dos trozos de madera que tiene clavados. No pasa nada, no son profundos. El único problema es que uno de esos trozos ha llegado hasta el hueso y parece que ha generado una fisura en el hueso. Mikasa, véndale después. Pégale el brazo al cuerpo y sostén el vendaje en el hombro que tiene sano. Que quede firme, pero no lo aprietes demasiado. Si tienes cualquier duda, me lo dices —la chica asintió—. Hange, déjame ver tu ojo.

—No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

—Solo déjame echarle un vistazo.

Le cogí la cara con mi mano derecha y apreté con la yema de mis dedos en su piel. Hange intentó hablar, pero solo balbuceaba, así que se terminó por rendir y me dijo que le mirara el ojo izquierdo. Lo tenía cerrado y le sangraba.

—Deberías ocuparte de Sasha y de ti misma —noté cierto tono de pena en Hange. Ya sabía que su ojo estaba perdido. No había más.

—Toma —le di una gasa y un trozo de vendaje—. Intenta al menos limpiarte un poco la herida y ponte esta venda. Evitemos que se ensucie más de lo que ya está. Cuando regresemos, tendrán que limpiártelo bien.

Hange sonrió y asintió.

—Connie —me giré al chico y señalé mi brazo izquierdo—, quiero que me saques esto.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ya me has oído. Me molesta y tengo que examinar a Sasha.

—Pero si te lo quito, perderás el brazo.

—Es posible —me encogí de hombros—, pero con esto atravesado tampoco puedo hacer nada con él. Así que —me quité el cinturón usando solo mi mano derecha y se lo lancé— quiero que lo saques. Haz una pequeña incisión y, con cuidado, tiras de él. Hacia arriba, sin mover a los lados o podrías desgarrarme más todavía el músculo. Luego lo coses como puedas, que no sea perfecto, haz solo un apaño. El cristal solo me ha atravesado la carne, ¿lo ves? —le dije, señalándole la zona. Había pasado cerca del hueso, pero no lo había tocado—. El único problema es que me haya tocado alguna arteria importante y, entonces, al sacarlo, muera desangrada en unos segundos.

—Estás de coña, ¿no? —Connie parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Pero esa será mi responsabilidad. No la tuya —me senté a su lado y moví ligeramente mi brazo para extenderlo—. Hala, hala. Ponte manos a la obra. En el cinturón lo tienes todo.

Mientras, Hange se había terminado de vendar el ojo y se había agachado, quedando frente a Reiner a pesar de que éste no podía verla porque tenía los ojos vendados, y Mikasa estaba terminando de hacer lo propio con el brazo Jean. Connie, por su parte, siguió mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. La incisión resultó menos dolorosa de lo que me esperaba, pero, cuando comenzó a tirar con cuidado del cristal, no pude evitar gritar por el dolor. Connie se detuvo, asustado, así que tomé unos trozos de tela y me los metí en la boca para morderlos. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera y apreté con fuerza mis dientes. No sabíamos cómo estaba la situación y no era buena idea que cualquiera pudiera escuchar mis alaridos por el dolor.

—Reiner, ¿qué era esa caja metálica que llevabas junto al pecho izquierdo? —le preguntó Hange— Antes de que te cortaran los brazos y las piernas has usado tus últimas fuerzas para intentar sacarla. ¿Es una medicina para suicidarte? ¿Es una bomba?

—Es… Es una carta.

—¿Una carta? ¿Qué clase de carta?

—De parte de Ymir. Te ruego que se la des a Christa.

Todos nos detuvimos y miramos al chico. ¿Una carta para Historia? ¿Por qué Reiner tenía una carta de Ymir para ella? ¿Es que le había sucedido algo?

—Se la daré después de examinarla —Hange se la guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se puso en pie—. Bueno… —desenvainó su espada— Tengo montones de preguntas que hacerte, pero parece que mantendrás la boca tan cerrada como tu Titán Armado. ¿O acaso nos dirás lo que queremos saber?

—No —respondió con contundencia tras un largo silencio.

—Gracias. Es una suerte que te hayas mentalizado.

Hange cogió su espada en posición horizontal. La mujer comenzó a presionar con el filo en el cuello de Reiner y poco a poco la carne empezó a ceder. Connie prosiguió a su tarea de sacarme el cristal. No pasó desapercibido para mí. No quería ver cómo mataba a Reiner.

—¡Por favor, espera! —Jean intervino de repente y Hange se detuvo— ¿Crees que debemos matarle? Porque podríamos quitarle su poder.

Jean tenía razón. La noche anterior, cuando todos los soldados estábamos reunidos juntos en el salón para tomar nuestro último festín antes de la misión, Erwin se dirigió a nosotros. Ahora poseíamos un suero que Kenny Ackerman le había entregado a Levi en un estuche. Inyectándolo en una persona y comiéndose posteriormente un cambiante, ésta adquiriría su poder. Sin embargo, Erwin fue muy claro al respecto, solo podríamos usarlo en caso de que fuera imprescindible y eso solo podía ser en una situación en la que alguien estuviera herido muy grave. Levi, además, sería el que llevara el suero en todo momento y el que tomaría esa decisión. Por algo Kenny Ackerman le había entregado el suero a él.

—No creo que se den las condiciones —replicó Hange con tranquilidad—. No sabemos cuál es el estado de Levi en este momento y no creo que haya tiempo para comprobarlo porque nos es imposible calcular las reservas de energía de este tío —Hange volvió a presionar en el cuello de Reiner—. Aunque le decapitemos, no estaremos seguros.

—Esto no es propio de ti, Hange —Jean bajó la mirada—. Si simplemente tapamos aquello que no comprendemos, ¿cómo venceremos a los titanes en un futuro?

—Jean… —Mikasa pronunció su nombre con lentitud. Parecía verdaderamente preocupada por el chico.

—¿Cuándo lograremos descifrar el enigma de los titanes? —prosiguió.

—Mikasa —Hange se giró a la chica tras una larga pausa—, ¿cuánto gas te queda?

—Casi nada, pero lo suficiente para ir hasta Eren y Armin.

—Tienes más que yo —Hange cerró los ojos unos instantes, pensativa—. Mikasa, ve enseguida a ver cómo están Eren y compañía. Luego reposta gas, que Levi te dé la inyección y vuelve. Si por alguna razón no pudieras hacerlo, dispara una bomba de humo. Será la señal para matar a Reiner.

—Entendido —Mikasa, sin más, giró sobre los talones y activó su equipo, desapareciendo rápidamente entre los tejados.

—Hange… —Jean parecía verdaderamente preocupado. La capitán había cambiado de opinión por él.

—Es decisión mía. Tú solo me has dado los datos —miró por encima de su hombro—. Pero, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Elegimos como titán a Sasha que, aunque está herida, saldrá con vida? ¿No hay alguien más adecuado?

Ninguno podíamos responder a esa pregunta.

Connie finalmente extrajo el fragmento de cristal. Me encontraba algo mareada por el dolor experimentado y mi ropa estaba empapada por el sudor. Miré mi brazo. Sangraba bastante, pero menos de lo que me pensaba. Connie se afanó en limpiar la sangre con gasas para intentar vendármelo cuanto antes.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, todos fuimos advertidos cuando vimos elevarse al cielo de Shiganshina una bomba de humo de color verde. Aquella era la señal de Mikasa. Algo no iba bien y debíamos matar a Reiner. Hange, desconcertada, se puso en pie.

—¡Hange!

Jean fue el único que reaccionó a tiempo. Aquel titán que iba a cuatro patas y que habíamos visto desde lo alto del muro cuando todo había empezado, acompañando al Titán Bestia, se abalanzó contra ella. Jean consiguió empujar a Hange y los dos cayeron al suelo, esquivando las fauces del titán, que se cerraron intentando matarla. Sobre él, había un hombre con barba cuyas extremidades superiores estaban cortadas. Tenía que ser un cambiante. Seguramente era el usuario del Titán Bestia.

Jean permaneció en el suelo, dolorido por el golpe, pues había caído sobre su brazo herido. Hange, en cambio, se puso rápidamente en pie y desenvainó su espada.

—¡Hange! ¡Se han llevado a Reiner! —informó Connie.

El titán, que llevaba a Reiner en la boca, giró y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros rápidamente. Connie intentó ir tras él, pero Hange lo detuvo a tiempo.

—¡Connie! ¡No hace falta que los sigas! Te queda muy poco gas. Solo conseguirás que te maten.

—¡Mierda! —Jean golpeó con su puño en el suelo con fuerza, dejando escapar toda su frustración— Es culpa mía. Yo… He hecho algo irreparable.

—Ya te he dicho que era decisión mía —replicó Hange con simpleza—. Vamos a reunirnos con Eren y con los demás —se giró para mirarme—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien —respondí moviendo mi brazo izquierdo con lentitud para probarlo. El músculo me ardía, pero era más sencillo moverlo así que con el cristal atravesado. Connie había hecho un buen trabajo, pero mi herida seguía sangrando y las vendas no tardarían en estar empapadas de nuevo.

Hange me observó con detenimiento. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea, no muy convencida de mi respuesta. No obstante, terminó por asentir.

—Yo cargaré a Sasha a la espalda —se ofreció Connie.

—_ _ _ _, no tienes Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales —apuntó Hange.

—La cargaré yo —propuso Jean.

—De eso nada —negué con la cabeza—. Estás herido.

—Tú estás más herida que yo. Podré contigo. Venga, sube —Jean se agachó para que me subiera a caballito a su espalda.

Hange ayudó a Connie a colocarse a Sasha a la espalda. La chica seguía inconsciente y, por el momento, solo podíamos esperar. Yo, en cambio, en vez de pasar mis brazos por el cuello de Jean para sujetarme, como tenía una herida en el hombro, pasé mis brazos bajo sus axilas y junté mis manos, rodeando su pecho.

En cuanto nos elevemos en el aire, divisamos en seguida a varias figuras sobre uno de los tejados. En unos pocos minutos conseguimos posarnos sobre el tejado en el que se encontraban Eren y compañía, pero la escena que vimos nos dejó desconcertados por unos instantes. No entendíamos qué estaba pasando. Mikasa se encontraba sobre el capitán Levi, quien estaba inmovilizado. Floch, que también estaba con ellos, se acercó a la chica, pero Mikasa desenvainó su espada, dispuesta a atacar a un compañero.

En aquella ocasión, fue Hange la que reaccionó. La mujer se lanzó contra Mikasa, evitando que cometiera una estupidez.

—No es posible —murmuró Jean mientras me ayudaba a abajar de su espalda—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Dios mío —la voz de Connie se quebró.

Eren estaba al borde del tejado. Tenía parte de la mandíbula destrozada por un puñetazo. Sobre el tejado yacían tres cuerpos. Uno era el de Bertholdt Hoover, estaba inconsciente y le faltaban los brazos y las piernas. El otro era el de Erwin Smith, tenía una herida en el abdomen que no dejaba de sangrar. El tercero estaba irreconocible porque su piel estaba completamente abrasada, pero, por descarte, supuse que era Armin Arlert. Y, a pesar de la gravedad de su situación, seguía vivo, pues de vez en cuando dejaba escapar gemidos de dolor cada vez que intentaba respirar.

—¿Qué narices pasa aquí!? —preguntó Hange con voz temblorosa.

Levi sostenía el estuche con el suero. El capitán, ya recompuesto, se había agachado junto a Erwin. Estaba claro. Le iba a salvar a él. No me hacía falta examinarlo para darme cuenta de que, si no lo hacían, el comandante moriría. Tenía el abdomen destrozado y, posiblemente, los órganos internos también. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Mikasa gritó desesperada. Sentí que mi corazón se encogía. Hange la sujetaba por los brazos mientras la muchacha intentaba liberarse de su agarre en vano.

—¡Aun necesitamos a Erwin! ¡El cuerpo de exploración está casi destruido! —le gritó Hange, intentando hacerla entender por qué Levi había tomado aquella decisión— ¡Si el también muere, la raza humana perderá su símbolo! ¡No nos podemos permitir que dentro de los muros se apague el fuego de la esperanza!

—Pero eso también puede hacerlo Armin —suplicó Mikasa. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar grandes cantidades de lágrimas que se derramaron por sus mejillas.

—Sin duda, Armin es un genio. ¡Pero nuestra lucha durará mucho tiempo todavía! ¡Aún necesitamos la experiencia y el don de mando de Erwin!

Mikasa agarró la muñeca de Hange con fuerza. La mujer hizo un gesto de dolor y soltó a Mikasa, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Mikasa tenía que comprender en qué situación se encontraba. Estaba sucediendo algo muy grave.

—Yo… —prosiguió Hange— También tengo gente a la que quiero resucitar. Cientos de personas. Desde que entré en las Tropas de Reconocimiento todos los días han sido días de despedidas. Pero ya lo sabemos, ¿no? A todos nos llega un día en el que debemos despedirnos. Nos negamos a aceptarlo, incluso nos cuesta mantener la cordura. Es duro. Lo sé. Muy duro. Aun así, debemos seguir adelante.

Hange abrazó con ternura a Mikasa. Por primera vez, vi un lado de Hange diferente, mucho más cercano. Aquella fue una escena muy dolorosa de ver. Mikasa, rota por la pena, lloró silenciosamente. Acababa de comprender, de la forma más cruel e injusta posibles, que no podía proteger a Eren y Armin eternamente. Mikasa Ackerman, aquel día, se rindió y entendió que lo mejor era dejar marchar a Armin.

—Capitán —Eren se había arrastrado por el tejado y había llegado hasta Levi para aferrarle del tobillo antes de que le inyectara el suero a Erwin—, ¿sabes qué es el mar? —Levi miró por encima de su hombro y clavó sus afilados ojos sobre el chico— Es un lago gigantesco que se extiende hacia el horizonte y está formado de agua salada. Lo dijo Armin.

—¡Basta ya! —Floch agarró a Eren de los brazos y tiró de él.

—Dijo que un día iríamos a ver ese mar que está al otro lado del muro —prosiguió Eren, suplicante—, pero ese sueño de cuando éramos niños yo hacía tiempo que lo había olvidado. Yo solo pensaba en vengar a mi madre, en matar a los titanes, en odiar. Pero él es diferente. Armin no solo lucha, ¡él sueña!

—¡Alejaos todos de aquí! —Levi se incorporó de nuevo para hablarnos a todos— ¡Voy a asegurarme de que Erwin se come a Bertholdt!

—Vámonos, Mikasa —Hange pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica, quien asintió levemente.

—Mierda —Jean tenía la vista puesta en un punto fijo en el tejado. Estaba pálido—. Mierda.

—Venga, Jean —puse mi mano en su espalda y le sonreí. Intenté sonar reconfortante, pero también sabía que, en aquellos momentos, Jean no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Hasta la próxima, Armin —Connie nos daba la espalda a todos y se estaba moviendo para cambiarse de tejado. Las lágrimas habían empapado ya sus ojos y se derramaban en abundancia por sus mejillas.

Nos pusimos a un par de tejados de distancia para poder observar mejor la escena. Levi se agachó junto al comandante, posiblemente despidiéndose de él. Sin embargo, en vez de inyectarle el suelo como pensábamos que iba a hacer, se incorporó de nuevo y se acercó a Armin.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —pregunté en voz alta, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Eren y compañía saltaron al siguiente tejado, visiblemente emocionados. Yo, en cambio, me sentía desconcertada y, sobre todo, dolida. ¿De verdad Levi iba a hacer lo que todos creíamos?

Levi le inyectó el suero a Armin. Antes de que se transformara, Levi cogió rápidamente el cuerpo del comandante, lo cargó a su espalda y saltó del tejado hacia donde estábamos nosotros, ayudándose de su equipo. Un rayo cayó del cielo y un titán pequeño y deforme rugió sobre el tejado de aquella casa de Shiganshina.

No me lo podía creer. Erwin Smith, el comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, el hombre que iba a salvar a la humanidad, había sido sacrificado. El hombre que me había inspirado a luchar por una causa mayor, el hombre que había sido mi motor de cambio y por quien había tomado la última decisión de cambiar de facción iba a morir.

—¿_ _ _ _? —me preguntó Hange, mirándome de reojo. Pero yo no escuchaba.

Tan pronto como Levi puso un pie junto a nosotros, yo me acerqué a él en dos zancadas. Y actué sin pensar. El sonido de la bofetada cruzó el aire de Shiganshina antes de que fuera engullido por los desesperados gritos de súplica de Betholdt Hoover.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**  
 **Ay... No sabéis las ganas que tenía de llegar a esta parte del manga. Me encanta el drama, pero, a la vez, este ha sido el momento que más me ha hecho llorar de todo SnK. Estaban implicados tres de mis favoritos: Armin, Erwin y Bert. Podéis imaginaros lo mal que lo pasé y que todavía lo paso. Fue duro tener que reescribir esto. Y todavía hoy me duele. Cuando se estrenó la segunda temporada de SnK esto ya había salido hacía casi un año y me dio mucha tristeza verlos vivos en el anime sabiendo ya cuál es su destino.**  
 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que entendáis cómo se siente rayita. Le queda mucho que sufrir a la pobre. Todavía no ha terminado de asimilar tampoco que Erwin va a morir y ni siquiera es consciente del todo de que Moblit ha muerto. Todo le va a venir de golpe a la pobre cuando todas sus acciones empiecen a calar hondo en ella, así que preparaos para lo que está por venir (entre todo ello un capítulo especial que espero que os haga tanta ilusión como a mí muajaja).**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama : Imagino que no es lo mismo que te narren una batalla a verla dibujada en el manga o animada, la emoción no es la misma. Jajajajaja Y lo sé, a rayita se le fue la pinza intenta salvar a Hanji y a Moblit, pero no la culpo. Creo que en situaciones así muchos haríamos estupideces como esa, solo quería que se viera reflejado. Espero que le des esa oportunidad a esta historia, que la rayis es inmortal. Para algo es la prota de este fanfic xD**

 **Zenkou Theories : Ay... ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Intento que todo quede lo más claro posible, así que me alegro que te emocionara todo lo que pasó en el anterior capítulo. Sé que ese final os dejó a más de uno trastocados.**

 **catherinearnshaws : Como te imaginaste, sí, esto va a ser muy duro para rayis y, como ya he comentado más arriba, todavía no es plenamente consciente de todo lo que ha sucedido. Lo que viene tendrá mucho drama, pero creo que esto también puede ser un buen momento para que rayis crezca como personaje. Espero que lo tengo planeado en el futuro os agrade. En cuanto a Moblit, no haré nada de sus últimos momentos, pero tengo algo pensado para él. Era uno de los personajes a los que más cariño le tenía. Quiero hacerle algo especial.**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	30. XXX

**XXX**

El sonido de la bofetada que propiné a Levi fue eliminado por los gritos de súplica de Bertholdt Hoover. A unos metros de distancia, Armin, convertido en un titán deforme, estaba devorando a un Bertholdt que no podía hacer nada por escapar del destino que le esperaba.

Sin embargo, no era exactamente eso lo que me interesaba en esos momentos. Tenía mis labios apretados formando una fina línea. Hange y Floch, que habían sido testigos de lo que acababa de suceder, permanecieron incrédulos, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Estaba furiosa con Levi y con la decisión que había tomado. Sentía que mis mejillas ardían y que algo en mi estómago se retorcía. Quería gritarle que había elegido antes a Erwin, que por qué había cambiado de decisión, pero ni siquiera me salían las palabras. Pero creo que tampoco hacía falta, con aquella bofetada Levi había entendido perfectamente cómo me sentía y qué opinaba de aquella decisión.

Levi, en cambio, no dijo nada, ni siquiera reaccionó y yo estaba demasiado enfadada en esos momentos como para percatarme del dolor que había en sus ojos. Permaneció unos instantes con el rostro ligeramente girado hacia su derecha por el impacto de la bofetada, los mechones más largos de su flequillo cubriéndole ligeramente la mirada. Después se puso de cuclillas junto a Erwin, al lado de Hange.

—Capitán, ¿por qué? —Floch fue el que se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta en voz alta.

—¿No podéis… Perdonarle? —Levi dirigió su mirada cansada hacia el cuerpo de Erwin— Solo podía convertirse en un demonio. Eso es lo que deseábamos. Y, encima, ahora que le habían liberado del suplicio, intentaba traerle de vuelta a este infierno. Igual que tú —hizo una pausa—. Pero ya es hora de dejarle marchar —el sonido del titán de Armin chocando contra edificios a medio destruir ocupó el breve silencio que se hizo de nuevo—. Erwin, te prometí que mataría al Titán Bestia, pero… Parece que habría que posponerlo.

—Ya da igual —Hange abrió ligeramente los ojos del comandante tirando de la fina piel con sus pulgares. Sus pupilas estaban fijas y el azul de sus ojos había perdido el brillo—. Nos ha dejado.

En ese momento, el titán de Armin de desplomaba contra una casa, mientras nubes de vapor ascendían hacia el cielo de Shiganshina. De la nuca, se entreveía la figura del muchacho, así que Eren y el resto saltaron hacia él para sacarle del cuerpo de aquel ser deforme que era antes.

Por mi parte, fue decir Hange aquellas palabras y sentir que mis piernas temblaban. ¿Erwin había muerto? Imposible. Yo era médico, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

En una maniobra desesperada, puse mis manos en el centro del pecho del comandante y comencé a contar el número de compresiones torácicas hasta llegar a treinta. Después, tapé su nariz con una mano y con la otra le tomé del mentón para abrir ligeramente su boca y poder insuflarle algo de aire a los pulmones. Una vez hice dos insuflaciones, repetí el número de compresiones y volví a insuflar aire dos veces. Una y otra vez. Sin parar. Una y otra vez. No podía detenerme. Tal y cómo me habían enseñado de pequeña, no podía interrumpirme hasta que la persona no iniciara la respiración espontánea o me agotara. Y no tenía pensado agotarme, me daba igual que mi brazo herido me quemara por el dolor, a pesar de que después de varios intentos la maniobra seguía sin dar resultado. No iba a parar.

—_ —Hange me llamó, pero yo la ignoré—. _.

Como les daba la espalda, no podía ver la expresión de preocupación en sus rostros ni ellos podían ver mis ojos prácticamente desencajados, desesperados por volver a sentir cómo el pecho del comandante ascendía y descendía lentamente de nuevo. Pero debían imaginárselo.

—_.

—¡No! —le grité a Hange mientras continuaba con las compresiones. Las gotas de sudor caían por mi frente y tenía la mandíbula tensada— Erwin Smith no va a morir hoy aquí.

De repente, sentí cómo alguien pasaba sus brazos por mis axilas y tiraba de mí para que me apartara del cuerpo de Erwin.

—¡No! —grité, mientras intentaba zafarme, pero al resistirme sentí un pinchazo en las costillas que no recordaba que tenía y emití un leve gemido.

Dejé de pelear. Floch me soltó y me quedé sentada sobre el tejado de la casa solo unos segundos. Me incorporé ligeramente para regresar una vez más junto a Erwin y seguir intentándolo, pero Hange se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. Me tomó la cara con ambas manos y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—No hay nada que hacer, _ —su voz era suave—. Erwin se ha ido ya.

No quería creer sus palabras. Desvié la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Erwin, que yacía inmóvil sobre el tejado. Me mordí el labio y, finalmente, di un manotazo a Hange para que me soltara. Me incorporé y le di la espalda, porque no me apetecía tener que hablar con nadie ni ver sus miradas de pena. Ellos se habían rendido y me estaban obligando a rendirme también cuando yo no quería dejar a Erwin marchar. Creerían que su muerte me habría afectado demasiado, pero estaba bien, no necesitaba que ninguno se preocupara por mí. El comandante ya no estaba, eso era lo que de verdad debería preocuparles.

A partir de ese momento, todos nos pusimos en movimiento en un ambiente lúgubre y tenso. Solo Hange habló. Con el poco gas que nos quedaba debíamos subir a lo alto de la muralla. Allí nos prepararíamos para regresar a Shiganshina después de que Sasha y Armin se recuperaran.

Cuando nos movimos, me percaté de que Levi se quedó atrás, junto al cadáver de Erwin. Hange ni ninguno de nosotros le dijimos nada. Querría despedirse de él a su manera, al fin y al cabo era Erwin el que le había dado una segunda oportunidad y había confiado en él.

En esa ocasión, fue en Mikasa en la que me apoyé para subir hasta lo alto del muro. Me aferré de su cuello y ella me tomó con un brazo de la cintura, ayudándome a escalar junto a ella hasta lo alto. Los chicos, mientras tanto, a duras penas recogieron los pocos materiales que habían sobrevivido a las piedras lanzadas por el Titán Bestia, pero que eran suficientes para poner tanto a Armin como a Sasha en una camilla a cada uno y arroparlos con unas mantas para que no cogieran frío. Por suerte, también, tras varios silbidos, aparecieron al trote algunos caballos que, posiblemente, habrían huidos espantados por lo que había sucedido.

Tras examinar a Sasha, determiné que estaba mucho mejor de lo que a simple vista aparentaba. Había recibido varios golpes en su cuerpo, lo que seguramente le produciría muchos dolores. Parecía que tenía alguna costilla rota, pero lo más preocupante en todo caso era el golpe que tenía en la cabeza. Le limpié la sangre y examiné la herida, pero con lo que tenía no podía hacer mucho más, ni siquiera nos quedaban ya apenas vendas.

—¡Se ha despertado! —Eren fue el primero en percatarse de que Armin se había incorporado y estaba comprobando el estado de Sasha. El chico salió corriendo hacia su amigo.

—Eren, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó al verle llegar. Yo, que había permanecido arriba también, junto a Eren, le seguí de cerca.

Eren se agachó y le abrazó con fuerza. No paraba de repetirle que se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto mientras yo permanecí inmóvil, cerca de ellos y observando el rostro de desconcierto de Armin.

—¿Ya se ha despertado? —Levi subió hasta el muro de nuevo. Había permanecido desaparecido por varios minutos desde que le habíamos dejado con el cuerpo de Erwin.

—Capitán, ¿y esto? —le preguntó Armin—. No recuerdo cómo he acabado aquí.

—Lo supongo —Levi miró de reojo a un Eren que agachó la vista—. Eren, cuéntale la verdad —pronunció con serenidad mientras lanzaba una bengala para indicar a Jean, Mikasa, Connie y Hange, que habían estado inspeccionando el perímetro en busca de supervivientes, que regresaran.

Cuando los cuatro volvieron, Eren procedió a explicarle a Armin lo que había sucedido, cómo él se había sacrificado para vencer al Titán Colosal y lo que eso había supuesto finalmente tanto para su vida como para las de Bertholdt y Erwin.

—A ver… —Armin intentó repasar en voz alta toda la información para poder retenerla mejor— Primero, los diez que estamos aquí somos las Tropas de Reconocimiento al completo, ¿no?

—De momento, sí —le respondió Jean—. El combate acabó hace cuatro horas y hemos estado buscando supervivientes, pero… —Jean se detuvo a mitad de la frase y Armin decidió continuar porque podía leer perfectamente en el rostro del chico que no habían encontrado a nadie con vida.

—Logramos bloquear el muro de Shiganshina y creéis que Reiner, el Titán Bestia y el otro enemigo huyeron. Y tras conseguir al Titán Colosal discutisteis a quién ponerle la inyección, si al comandante Erwin o a mí, ya que ambos agonizábamos. Yo me convertí en titán y me comí a Bertholdt —a medida que iba diciendo aquello, el rostro de Armin se descompuso. Su estómago se retorció y le sobrevinieron arcadas que forzó por contener.

—Ten —le tendí agua. Él la tomó y dio un trago para intentar hacer desaparecer las náuseas que sentía.

—¿Por qué me elegisteis a mí? —susurró— Por mucho que se piense, ¿no deberíais haber resucitado al comandante Erwin? Capitán —Armin miró suplicante a Levi—, ¿¡por qué me lo inyectó a mí!?

—Tsk —Levi propinó una patada a Eren en la espalda—. ¿No te he dicho que le contaras la verdad? Parece que, al menos, tus dos mejores amigos no pensaban igual. Se opusieron a mí, hasta el punto de atacarme.

—Aceptaremos el castigo que sea —replicó Eren con determinación.

—Está claro que se os castigará por infringir las normas militares, pero ¿crees que basta con aceptar un castigo para poder hacer cualquier cosa? —intervino Hange.

—N-No —Eren agachó la mirada avergonzado.

—La verdad es que, en definitiva, fui yo el que te eligió —explicó Levi—. No. Fueron mis sentimientos personales los que me llevaron a decidir que éste sería el lugar donde Erwin moriría.

—¿Eh? No lo entiendo. El comandante no debería morir… —balbuceó Armin— No puedo creer que ya no esté.

—Ni tú ni nadie lo entiende, Armin —expresé con frialdad.

—¿Y… Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Yo también creo que el suero debería haber sido inyectado en Erwin —Hange compartí a en parte mi opinión—. Pero fue él el que le confió el suero a Levi. Y Levi te eligió, así que no diré nada más —la capitán me lanzó una mirada de soslayo antes de continuar—. De modo que te han sido confiados la vida de Erwin y el poder del Titán Colosal. No importa lo que digan ahora, ya sabes quién eres. Espero que contribuyas aún más al futuro de la raza humana.

—Uh… ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el sustituto del comandante Erwin? —parecía que Armin iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Y no le culpaba. La sombra de Erwin era demasiado alargada.

—Tú no sustituirás a Erwin, no te confundas —añadió Levi—. Pero es cierto que tú ahora posees un poder que los demás no tienen. ¿Lo entiendes, Armin? No hagas que nadie se arrepienta. Ni yo, ni estos dos —puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Eren y Mikasa—. Ni nadie, ni tú mismo. No hagas que nos arrepintamos —insistió Levi—. Esa es tu misión.

—No puedes decirle eso —intervine, apretando los puños con fuerza tras ver el rostro asustado de Armin—. No puedes devolverle a la vida cuando él se sacrificó en primer lugar y después decirle que no te haga arrepentirte de tu decisión. ¡Tiene quince años, Levi! No pongas sobre sus hombros una carga tan pesada. Ya tiene suficiente con tener que tener semejante poder y haber sacrificado la vida del comandante.

—Callad ya —los gemidos de Sasha nos interrumpieron.

—Sasha es tremenda —Hange emitió una leve carcajada, mientras todos mirábamos a la chica incrédulos, pues había vuelto a guardar silencio—. En fin… —la mujer se puso en pie y se dirigió a Armin de nuevo, dispuesta a aligerar la tensión en el ambiente— Yo también sucederé a Erwin como comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Estoy en una posición parecida a la tuya, así que ambos debemos aceptar nuestro destino.

—Sí —asintió el rubio algo más convencido.

—Bien… Si no hay problema con Armin, ya es hora de irnos. Levi, Eren, Mikasa y yo nos vamos a investigar. Los otros cuatro quedaos por el muro a vigilar Shiganshina por los cuatro costados. _, tú descansa junto a Sasha. Lo necesitas —rodé los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera repicarle, Hange habló a Eren—. Eren, no has perdido la llave, ¿verdad?

—No —el chico se llevó la mano a la cadena que asomaba por el cuello de su camiseta—. Está aquí.

Tras decir aquello, Hange, Mikasa, Levi y Eren se pusieron en marcha. Una vez emprendieron el camino en busca de la casa de los Jaeger, me acerqué a Sasha para comprobar que estaba bien y, después, me incorporé y me crucé de brazos.

—Gra-Gracias —Armin se acercó a mí—, por defenderme cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo. Y lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Porque el comandante… —Armin agachó la vista. No hacía falta ser muy espabilado para darse cuenta de que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Levi.

—Armin, mi problema no es contigo. Hay que tener mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste —le sonreí lo más honestamente que pude.

A mí, sinceramente, no me apetecía quedarme ahí arriba sin hacer nada. Me asomé y miré hacia abajo para asegurarme de que Hange y compañía estaban lo suficientemente lejos y, después, me giré hacia los chicos, quienes estaban distribuyendo qué lado vigilaría cada uno.

—Quiero bajar.

—¿Qué? —Jean enarcó una ceja.

—Que quiero bajar —puse los brazos en jarras— Connie, ¿puedes dejarme tu equipo?

—¿Estás de coña? —intervino Floch.

—¿Me ves con pinta de bromear?

—N-No deberías —intervino Armin—. Nos queda poco gas y estás herida.

—Estoy bien —insistí—. Lo digo en serio. Necesito bajar. Si hay que dar explicaciones a Levi o Hange sobre esto, yo asumiré las consecuencias.

Connie se quitó el equipo sin añadir absolutamente ni una sola palabra y me lo entregó. Jean observó la acción del chico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver? —me preguntó Jean mientras me colocaba el equipo— No sabemos cuánto tardarán en regresar del sótano. ¿Y si no estás? ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Te has visto? ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible!

—Jean —miré al chico y le puse una mano en el hombro—, dejo todo en tus manos.

—¿¡Qué significa eso!?

Usé los ganchos para descender por el muro, intentando usar la menor cantidad de gas posible porque, después, tendría que subir de nuevo. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, observé durante unos instantes el panorama desolador que había ante mis ojos. No obstante, tenía un objetivo en mente y debía apresurarme si quería regresar antes que Hange y compañía.

Caminé hasta la parte sobre la que Bertholdt Hoover se había transformado. La zona estaba completamente destruida y los edificios que había antes se habían convertido en un amasijo de piedras y vigas de madera partidas en diversos trozos. A partir de ahí, debía inspeccionar el perímetro y establecer una ruta más o menos rápida que cubriera ese punto hasta el lugar más lejano al que hubiera llegado la onda expansiva. Me rasqué la nuca. Era imposible que me diera tiempo hacer eso solo en una hora, quizás algo menos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me giré. Jean me observaba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Me has seguido?

—¿Crees que iba a dejarte sola? Ya te lo he dicho, pero no escuchas. Estás hecha una porquería. No quiero que te desmayes por ahí, luego no podamos encontrarte y mueras.

No respondí. En esos momentos no me parecía que yo estuviera tan mal, me encontraba relativamente bien para lo que me había pasado. Volví a girarme para darle la espalda y comencé a caminar por una de las calles, pero él me siguió. Dio un par de zancadas y se colocó frente a mí mientras caminaba de espaldas.

—¿Por qué haces esto? No seas una cabezota y déjame ayudarte.

Suspiré y me detuve. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que lo tenía revuelto y completamente repleto de nudos. Bueno, qué esperaba… Había sido arrastrada por una onda expansiva.

—Yo sobreviví —comencé a explicarle, pero Jean enarcó una ceja no entiendo nada—. Sobreviví a la explosión. Estoy aquí. Si yo estoy aquí, quizás alguien más haya sobrevivido.

Jean permaneció en silencio, su rostro serio e inexpresivo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero me pareció una eternidad. Me preguntaba qué pasaba por su mente, si él no había caído en lo mismo que yo hasta ese momento.

—¿Es por Moblit? —me preguntó finalmente.

Sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

—_ —me dijo Jean con suavidad—, ya hemos inspeccionado la zona. No hay supervivientes.

—Eso no lo sabes —apreté los puños con fuerza—. Yo terminé dentro de una casa. Atravesé una maldita ventana. ¿Lo habéis hecho? ¿Habéis entrado también en las casas para comprobarlo?

Jean se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.

—Está bien —el chico levantó la vista—. Nosotros estábamos en esa dirección antes de que Bertholdt se transformara —señaló a nuestra espalda— y Hange y Moblit estaban hacia allí —apuntó ahora con su dedo en la dirección contraria.

—La casa a la que me arrastró la onda expansiva estaba por esa zona —señalé a mi derecha.

—Te arrastró varios metros en una dirección completamente distinta… —Jean se cruzó de brazos, reflexivo—. Yo iré hacia allá, hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Hange y Moblit y recorreré la zona. Tú vete más al este para tener en cuenta que a él podría haberle enviado en dirección opuesta, igual que a ti.

—Recorrerás más que yo.

—Eso no es problema —Jean me miró de arriba abajo y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro. En serio, ¿tan mal aspecto tenía?

Tras tomar caminos separados, emprendí mi marcha por una de las calles principales. Entre los escombros y lo que quedaba en pie encontré los cuerpos de algunos soldados, pero, tal y cómo Jean ya me había dicho, estaban muertos. Algunos presentaban quemaduras por casi todo el cuerpo, sus extremidades estaban en posiciones antinaturales por estar sus huesos fracturados de diversas maneras, otros tenían partes aplastadas al haber caído fragmentos de piedras sobre ellos. Incluso encontré solo extremidades. Sentí una profunda tristeza al tener que dejarlos allí por no tener los medios para cargarlos y devolverlos con sus familias. No obstante, sabía que regresaríamos con ayuda tarde o temprano a Shiganshina para poder darles a todos esos soldados la despedida que se merecían.

Entré finalmente en una casa que permanecía en pie. La puerta estaba atrancada, así que le propiné varias patadas hasta que logré abrirla a la fuerza. La madera, ya cuarteada, crujió con un chasquido y la puerta salió despedida hacia el interior. Un desagradable olor a humedad me golpeó la cara y tuve que cubrirme la nariz con mi mano derecha. La casa por dentro estaba repleta de polvo y un par de ratas corretearon de un lado al otro del salón cuando escucharon mis pasos. Estar en la casa de alguien que no conocía me ponía la piel de gallina, pero no por haber entrado sin permiso, sino porque todo estaba tal y cómo las personas que habían vivido allí lo habían dejado entonces. Sobre una mesa había unos vasos con bebida que parecía haberse ya evaporado y trozos de pan duro y mohoso. En una de las habitaciones, además, había unos zapatos de mujer tirados en el suelo. Me imaginé a una madre cogiendo a sus hijos pequeños y saliendo descalza a la calle para intentar huir lo antes posible del destino que les aguardaba.

De repente, me quedé parada en medio del pasillo. Por unos momentos, era incapaz de pensar en nada, mi mente se había quedado en blanco. Tuve la sensación de que las paredes se estrechaban y de que mi visión empeoraba. Me tambaleé. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Me sentía confundida. Me sentía mareada y quería salir de allí, pero mis piernas no respondían. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se estremecía y tosí con tanta violencia que los pinchazos de dolor en los costados me dejaron prácticamente doblada en el suelo. Caí de rodillas y me cubrí la boca con mis manos. Cuando la tos se detuvo, comprobé que le palma de mi mano estaba manchada de sangre y comencé a temblar. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Me puse en pie y salí de la casa arrastrando los pies. Enfilé de nuevo la calle sin saber muy bien hacia donde me dirigía y, unos minutos después, Jean posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Deberíamos volver —me dijo—. Te estaba buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Dentro de una casa —le respondí. Me limpié con discreción la mano manchada de sangre en mi pantalón, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta. La boca me sabía a sangre.

—Volvamos —me dijo con tono firme.

—De acuerdo —respondí con simpleza, lo que pareció sorprenderle. Seguramente esperaba que me resistiera, que le insistiera en que continuáramos buscando y no que me mostrara completamente resignada. Pero es que no me encontraba bien.

Los dos volvimos en silencio a lo alto del muro, mientras yo intentaba que mi cerebro continuara funcionando. Lo que me había pasado en aquella casa no era normal. Por unos instantes, me había sentido desubicada, incluso había tenido dudas de qué estaba haciendo allí. Después, había tosido sangre. Aquello no era una buena señal y no hacía más que confirmar las sospechas que tenía tras haber recuperado el conocimiento después de la explosión: me estaba desangrando por dentro.

—No nos quedan más vendas —murmuró Armin cuando nos vio regresar.

—No pasa nada —sonreí sin mucha convicción. La herida de mi brazo izquierdo no dejaba de sangrar y las vendas que Connie me había puesto estaban completamente teñidas de rojo y había terminado por empaparme también la chaqueta del uniforme o lo que quedaba de ella.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —insistió Jean.

Asentí porque tenía la impresión de que si pronunciaba una sola palabra más, vomitaría. Jean en cambio, continuó mirándome de soslayo de vez en cuando, no muy convencido de mi respuesta. Mi expresión al salir de esa casa en Shiganshina no debería haber invitado al optimismo y parecía preocupado por mí. Imaginaba que no le apetecía que muriera más gente de la que ya había muerto, no cuando ya habíamos pasado por lo peor.

Iba a morir. Ese pensamiento no dejaba de repetirse en mi mente mientras regresábamos a la Muralla Rose. Fijaba mis ojos una y otra vez en mis compañeros, en los que, como yo, habían sobrevivido a una masacre. Eren, Mikasa, Hange y Levi caminaban al frente. Ninguno había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que habían regresado de casa de los Jaeger. Habían traído consigo tres libros que habían guardado en una de las mochilas que habíamos recuperado y la cargaron en uno de los caballos para emprender el camino de vuelta. Quería preguntarme qué era lo que habían visto, pero a medida que avanzábamos y que la adrenalina que había experimentado me abandonaba, mis fuerzas también se desvanecían.

Cuando los dos soldados que había en lo alto de la muralla de Trost nos vieron llegar a lo lejos, prepararon los ascensores para que pudiéramos transportarnos a lo alto con comodidad. Nos saludaron efusivamente, pero ninguno nos sentíamos con ánimos para responderles de la misma forma. Ni siquiera nos sentimos mejor cuando la población nos esperaba abajo con vítores. Caminamos por las calles de Trost siendo escoltados, con la mirada perdida, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie. La misión había sido un éxito, se había recuperado la Muralla María y el hecho de que solo regresaran diez personas tampoco era relevante porque a sus ojos éramos héroes.

En el cuartel nos esperaban miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias y la Policía Militar, entre ellos Darius Zackly, Dot Pixis y Nile Dok. Las primeras instrucciones que dieron al vernos era que nos atendieran médicos, especialmente a Sasha, que permanecía inconsciente y escoltada por Connie y Jean, quienes no se habían separado de ella en ningún momento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me preguntó uno de los doctores mientras examinaba a Sasha a primera vista y ordenaba que trajeran una camilla para moverla.

—Hubo una explosión —le expliqué, aunque sentía que las palabras me salían de forma temblorosa. Lo único que me apetecía era echarme a dormir—. Parece que tiene alguna costilla rota, pero el golpe en la cabeza es lo que más me preocupaba. No disponía en Shiganshina de los materiales necesarios para tratarla.

—Bien. Déjanoslo a nosotros —el hombre sonrió. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera vuelta, apoyó mi mano en su hombro. Él se detuvo y se giró para mirarme.

—¿P-Puedes echarme un vistazo? —le pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Había aguantado en silencio todo el trayecto desde Shiganshina, pero ya no podía más. Me estaba pasando algo malo— N-No creo estar bien —una arcada ascendió por mi garganta y la sangre se acumuló en mi boca.

—¡Traed una camilla inmediatamente! —gritó una enfermera.

—M-Me estoy… desangrando —balbuceé mientras la sangre caía por mi barbilla. Las piernas me fallaron, pero Jean, que a pesar de estar junto a sasha había notado sus ojos en mi nuca todo el camino de vuelta, me aferró de los hombros —D-de lado. P-ponme…

Solo podía ver los ojos asustados de Jean, pero a lo lejos me pareció también escuchar los gritos de Connie y Armin.

—¡Se va ahogar en su propia sangre! —aquella voz no la reconocí. Sonaba como un eco que se repetía en el vacío de mi mente.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser yo? Me aferré al brazo de alguien, apretándolo con fuerza. Unos ojos miel se observaban y una sonrisa quiso dibujarse en mi rostro. Era patética, siempre me pasaba igual. Igual que cuando nos enfrentamos al equipo antipersonas de la Policía Militar, yo era la que quedaba la primera fuera de combate. Recordé entonces que Levi me había pedido la noche anterior que no muriera y yo había sonreído porque, a su manera, era su forma de decirle que le importaba. Había sobrevivido a Shiganshina, pero no había sobrevivido al viaje de vuelta. Sin embargo, estaba en esos momentos enfadada con él. Le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. _Que le den a Levi_. Y habría soltado una carcajada ante la ironía de la situación, pero las fuerzas definitivamente me abandonaron y mis ojos, lentamente, se fueron cerrando, sumiéndome en un profundo y espeso sueño del que, como médico, sabía que sería prácticamente imposible despertar.

Supongo que, en el fondo, aquella tampoco había sido una mala vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Finalmente, estoy de vuelta. Quizás este capítulo ha sido más corto de lo que esperaba, pero bueno... En próximos capítulos se viene mucho drama que quiero estructurar bien, así que ya veremos cómo me queda la cosa xD Por cierto, me quedan solo cuatro comentarios para llegar a los 100 en fanfiction y... ¡Guau! Espero llegar a ellos con la publicación de este capítulo. Es muy fuerte haber llegado tan lejos con esta historia. Jamás lo imaginé.**  
 **Antes de contestar a las reviews, imagino que habréis leído el capítulo de este mes de SnK... LA DEPRESIÓN. Qué mal lo pasé y qué llorera. Isayama siempre se carga a los personajes que el fandom más quiere T.T**

 **Zenakou Theories : Ay muchas gracias... Intento que rayis no tenga mucha influencia en la historia en sí porque el canon es el que es, así que, por otro lado, procuro darle a ella también su propia historia y su propio desarrollo (en este sentido estoy deseando empezar a escribir todo lo que viene). En cuanto al pasado de rayis que puse al principio del anterior capítulo, sí, son cosas del spin-off de Levi, pero no es la primera vez que lo menciono en esta historia. Al fin y al cabo es canon ;)**

Guest **: En primer lugar, Jean es mi personaje favorito xD Sé que no se nota en este fanfic porque no le doy mucha bola jaja Pero lo es, lo amo con todo mi corazón. En este capítulo he decidido que empiece a relacionarse más con rayis por cosas que pasarán en el futuro y que no puedo ir adelantando, pero que creo que os van a gustar. En segundo lugar, me alegra que te gustara el final del capítulo. La verdad es que hemos visto a rayis muy fuerte tras todo lo que ha pasado por la explosión y,como habrás leído en este capítulo, en realidad no está bien. Hay veces que en golpes tan fuertes como éste el daño real no se nota hasta horas después y eso es lo que le ha pasado a rayis (aunque ella ya se lo imaginaba porque en el anterior capítulo, al despertar, ya lo piensa, que seguramente por dentro su cuerpo estaría mucho peor). Por último, Moblit tendrá algo. Era un personaje que adoraba y quiero darle en este fanfic la despedida y el reconocimiento que se merece. Vendrá en forma de capítulo especial.**

 **cassie1black : Ay es verdad... Que poco después de que actualizara salió el trailer de la tercera temporada. QUÉ HYPE. En fin, el último capítulo gustó bastante, tanto lo del flashback de rayis con su padre como, sobre todo, la bofetada a Levi xD Pobre Levi y lo que le queda por pasar todavía...**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama : Haces bien en preguntarte de dónde viene esa canción de cuna porque estaba deseando contarlo jaja Son, nada más y nada que menos, que fragmentos de la canción del ending del anime de Violet Evergarden (mi obsesión de este año). Me gusta muchísimo la canción y, cuando busqué la traducción, la letra me pareció super apropiada para la canción estilo nana que quería que rayis estuviera cantando (porque sí, esta escena la tenía planeada desde hacía muchísimo tiempo). Ahora, en cuanto a lo de si rayis vivirá o mirará... No puedo decir nada al respecto, pero obtendréis respuestas pronto.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	31. XXXI

**XXXI**

A lo largo de su vida, Levi había sentido mucho dolor y había perdido muchas cosas, tantas que a veces pensaba que sería incapaz de volver a sentir nada. No obstante, estaba completamente equivocado, porque daban igual las cosas que perdiera, eso iba a seguir afectándole.

Cientos de soldados habían caído en Shiganshina, entre ellos el propio comandante. Erwin Smith había puesto su vida en sus manos y él había actuado como verdugo. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? No estaba del todo seguro, solo el tiempo le daría la respuesta, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que había librado al rubio de una carga muy pesada.

No sabía explicar exactamente con palabras por qué se había decantado por Armin en vez de Erwin, pero había creído en ese momento que era la decisión acertada. Lo que había comprendido en aquella ocasión es que Erwin había terminado por convertirse en un monstruo, un sacrificio necesario para ponerse al mando de la legión y conseguir todo lo que habían logrado en los últimos años. Sin embargo, ese sueño había terminado por consumirle hasta tal punto que el comandante lo único que deseaba era encontrar la paz y descansar. No como Armin. Porque Armin también soñaba, pero lo hacía de forma diferente y por otras razones.

Por eso le dolió también que, de entre todas las personas, ella no lo comprendiera. La bofetada de _ _ _ _ había sido como una puñalada. Habían tenido sus desencuentros, pero ella nunca le había mirado con tanto desprecio y odio como aquel día en Shiganshina. Tras haber perdido a Erwin, él solo necesitaba que una única persona comprendiera, pero ella no lo hacía y eso le entristecía. Le entristecía tanto y se sentía tan confundido por todo lo que habían vivido en aquella misión que apenas se veía capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Y, quizás, si la hubiera mirado, se habría dado cuenta de que ella no estaba bien.

Verla en el suelo, agonizando, mientras tosía sangre le heló por completo. No entendía qué pasaba, por qué tenía tan mal aspecto, por qué solo Jean parecía ser el único que se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba gravemente herida. El chico no se había separado de ella en todo el trayecto y había sido el único que había sabido reaccionar cuando a ella le habían abandonado definitivamente las fuerzas.

—Capitán —le suplicó Jean desde el suelo, pero Levi siguió sin reaccionar. Había perdido a Erwin aquel día, no podía perderla a ella también ahora.

 **...**

Había una luz blanca muy intensa. Todo estaba borroso y las siluetas no se distinguían. Diría que me sentía confundida y desorientada, pero sería mentir. En esos momentos, no era capaz de procesar dónde estaba ni quién era, ni siquiera tenía control sobre mi propio cuerpo.

Había alguien ligeramente apoyado en la cama sobre la que me encontraba, aunque tampoco sabía que aquel sitio sobre el que estaba tumbada era una cama. Posiblemente sentí terror, por eso mi reacción fue intentar pelear. Alguien se echó sobre mí, intentando sostenerme de las muñecas, pero lo único que hacía era patalear, porque intentaba gritar, pero no salía ningún sonido de mi garganta.

—¡_ _ _ _! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Soy yo!

Era incapaz de comprender lo que me decían, así que yo me seguía resistiendo. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me estaban agarrando?

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! —gritó aquella voz y, solo unos segundos después, otras voces entraron a escena— Se ha despertado de repente. No me reconoce.

—Está muy alterada, tenemos que darle algo para que vuelva a dormir.

Alguien me sostuvo la cara con ambas manos. No sabía quién era porque mis ojos se veían incapaces de enfocar aquel rostro. Y algo me hizo aquella persona porque mi respiración, agitada, se ralentizó y todo lo que había a mi alrededor volvió a desvanecerse.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la luz de la habitación era más tenue. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso tragar saliva me costaba, y emití un leve gemido. Alguien se movió a mi lado y me tomó la mano. Parpadeé varias veces para intentar acostumbrarme a la luz e intenté sonreír al ver finalmente el rostro de mi madre. Tenía el pelo ligeramente despeinado y unas enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la frente.

—Bienvenida —me tomó la mano derecha y la apretó con fuerza—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal —pronuncié en un susurro con voz ronca.

—Voy a llamar al médico.

Mi madre se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta. Al abrirla, habló con alguien durante unos segundos y la cerró. Regresó a la silla que había junto a su cama y me volvió a tomar la mano. Sentí que sus ojos se cristalizaban ligeramente, pero me vi incapaz de decirle nada. Estaba agotada y tampoco estaba muy segura de que me fuera a salir a voz, sentía la garganta seca. ¿Cuántos días había pasado dormida?

Unos minutos después, un hombre de mediana edad entró en la habitación. Tenía el cabello castaño, muy corto. Lucía una especie de bata y estaba acompañado de una mujer de cabello rubio que rondaría la treintena.

—Hola —pronunció el hombre con una voz grave—. ¿Sabes cómo te llamas y dónde te encuentras?

—Me llamo _ _ _ _ —dije con la voz ronca—. Estoy en un hospital. Tuvimos una misión para recuperar la Muralla María.

—Eso es —el médico asintió—. Mauve, dale un poco de agua. Ha pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente.

La enfermera se acercó a una mesa, donde tomó un vaso al que echó un poco de agua. A continuación, se acercó a mí. Me colocó la almohada para que la cabeza estuviera algo más recta y me ayudó a beber. Con el primer trago, tosí y parte del agua se derramó por mi barbilla. La enfermera me limpió con un pañuelo que sacó de su bata y me tranquilizó, era lo normal después de todo. Volvió a ofrecerme agua. Esta vez fui dando sorbos más pequeños y emití un suspiro de cansancio. Cualquier pequeña tarea suponía para mí un mundo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunté.

—Cuatro días.

Cuatro días. Me sentía abrumada.

—Y, siendo sinceros, no creíamos que fueras a despertar nunca —continuó el doctor—. Tienes lesiones muy graves. Tienes algunas quemaduras y cortes que, sinceramente, han sido lo de menos, pero por dentro tu cuerpo ha sufrido mucho daño. Has perdido mucha sangre. No sabemos el alcance que ha tenido todo esto en tus órganos vitales y, hasta que no pase un tiempo, no podremos saberlo. También tienes varias costillas fracturadas y esa herida en tu brazo casi te cuesta el perderlo. Es un milagro que estés aquí y que llegaras tan lejos con esas lesiones.

—¿Y por qué me duelen las muñecas? —me miré las manos. Alrededor de las muñecas había marcas de dedos.

—Despertaste hace unas horas. Estabas muy alterada y hubo que sostenerte. Esos moretones son un accidente.

—Asustaste mucho a tu compañero —me explicó mi madre.

—¿Compañero?

—Sí. Un muchachito con el pelo castaño. Creo que se llama Jean.

Abrí ligeramente la boca, pero no añadí nada. ¿Jean había estado cuidándome en el hospital? En ese instante, imágenes de lo vivido en Shiganshina comenzaron a repetirse en mi mente y una ola de consternación se apoderó de mí. Moblit ya no estaba. Erwin ya no estaba.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguno de tus compañeros? —me preguntó— Han estado muy preocupados por ti.

—No quiero ver a nadie —respondí con dureza, más incluso de la que me esperaba.

—Tendrás muchas emociones que asimilar —intervino el doctor al ver la mirada de preocupación de mi madre—. Habéis pasado por mucho. Tómate tu tiempo, porque deberás permanecer en cama todavía mucho tiempo hasta que te pongas bien —asentí—. Ahora voy a examinarte, ¿de acuerdo? Para ver cómo estás tras despertar.

Aquel doctor se aseguró de mirarme las pupilas y la garganta. Me observó las heridas, sobre todo la del brazo que me provocó aquel cristal que atravesó la carne, y quitó los vendajes de mi cuerpo para saber cómo progresaban mis costillas fracturadas. Me ordenó hacer algunos ejercicios para saber cómo estaba de reflejos y fuerza que no fueron del todo satisfactorios, pero que, por el momento, no le preocupaban en exceso porque acababa de despertar. Finalmente, antes de marcharse, ordenó a la enfermera que me pusiera un vendaje nuevo y le informó de que podía empezar a beber y a comer líquido en pocas cantidades.

—¿Cómo está Ezra? —pregunté a mi madre una vez nos quedamos las dos a solas.

—Bien —respondió tras unos segundos de pausa.

—¿En serio que está bien? —aquella breve pausa antes de contestar no me dio buena espina.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes por eso —me acarició el pelo—. ¿Sabes? Tienes mucha gente que se preocupa por ti. Han estado sustituyéndome constantemente, incluso ha venido la señora Berner.

—¿La señora Berner dices?

—Sí —mi madre me miró apenada—. No sabía nada, hija. Me ha contado lo mucho que apreciabas a su hijo.

—Yo… —sentí que mi labio inferior temblaba. Moblit ya no estaba. Cada vez que alguien me lo recordaba quería salir corriendo— Creo… Creo que voy a dormir. Estoy cansada.

—Me parece buena idea —mi madre se puso en pie para arroparme mejor y me dio un beso en la frente.

Pensé que me costaría conciliar el sueño, pero, en cuanto cerré los ojos, me dormí profundamente. No sé si soñé algo, si alguien vino a verme, pues hasta el día siguiente no me desperté. Estaba sola en la habitación, lo que me resultó extraño. Unos instantes después, entró una enfermera dándome los buenos días y sosteniendo una bandeja con un vaso con algo de leche. Estaba caliente y el cuerpo agradecía algo de alimento, por poco que fuera. Poco después, la puerta se abrió y mi madre entró acompañada de Jean y Connie. Ambos lucían las gabardinas de la legión, aunque Jean la llevaba solo por encima de sus hombros, pues su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y en cabestrillo todavía.

—¡Hey! —Connie saludó con entusiasmo— ¡Estás despierta!

—Hola —sonreí, dejando a un lado el vaso de leche—. Qué bien os veis.

—Después de un baño, quedamos como nuevos —bromeó el chico.

—Tu madre me dijo que habías despertado y Connie me comentó que quería venir a verte cuando lo hicieras. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Gracias —respondí a Jean—. Me temo que tendré que estar un tiempo en cama. Siento haberos asustado, sobre todo a ti, Jean.

—Ya. No es nada —el chico se rascó la nuca, visiblemente incómodo—. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale?

—Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar —Connie le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Casi se muere! ¡Me dijo en Shiganshina que estaba bien y no lo estaba!

—Perdón, perdón —añadí, antes de que las cosas fueran a mayores—. ¿Cómo está Sasha?

—Está bien —Connie se encogió de hombros—. Las heridas del cuerpo se están curando bien y el golpe en la cabeza, que era lo preocupante, no está ando mayores problemas.

—Ya está comiendo como una loca —Jean rodó los ojos.

—Entonces eso significa que está perfectamente —emití una leve risita—. ¿Han pasado muchas cosas?

—Bastantes —Jean suspiró—. Eren y Mikasa han sido castigados. Se encuentran en prisión.

Apreté los labios formando una fina línea. Aunque era una información impactante, no me resultó del todo sorprendente. Eren y Mikasa se habían saltado el código de la legión, habían desobedecido y atacado a un superior.

—¿Y Armin?

—No lo sé —Jean agachó la mirada—. No habla mucho desde entonces. Está un poco ausente. Pero va a visitar todos los días a Eren y Mikasa. Tras visitar el sótano, Eren ha despertado muchos de los recuerdos de su padre, así que Armin quiere recopilarlos todos. Será una ardua tarea. Nosotros, en cambio, estamos trabajando con Hange y Levi. Hay que recuperar a la legión.

—¿Eso significa también que le habéis dado la carta a Historia? —dudaba de que aquello hubiera sido real, pero por la mirada que Connie le echó de reojo a Jean, supe que eso no había sido ningún sueño. Efectivamente, en Shiganshina Reiner tenía una carta para Historia de Ymir— ¿Y bien?

—Es Jean quien fue a visitar a Historia junto a Hange.

Jean frunció ligeramente el ceño. Yo posé mis ojos sobre él y enarqué ambas cejas, esperando una respuesta.

—Creo que deberías ser tú la que hablara con ella —sentenció el chico cruzándose de brazos—. No me corresponde a mí hablar de ello.

—¿Pero la viste bien o mal?

—La vi bastante bien, pero imagino que no quiso llorar delante de nosotros —la preocupación en mi rostro debió de invitar a Jean a continuar—. No te preocupes porque la verás en seguida. ¿Crees que se quedará sin venir a verte?

—Se puso como una fiera cuando se enteró de lo que te había pasado. Quería venir inmediatamente a verte, así que en cuanto le digan que has despertado, seguro que vendrá.

—Cuando la comandante venga a verte te contará más cosas —añadió Jean—. Por el momento creo que esto ha sido suficiente información. No vamos a agobiarte más.

Jean y Connie permanecieron unos minutos más haciéndome compañía en la habitación. Los dos chicos se limitaron a hacerme pasar más rápido el tiempo y a amenizarme mi estancia en el hospital, inmovilizada en aquella cama. Las cosas parecían seguir como siempre, porque Connie me hacía reír con sus bromas y usaba cualquier excusa para meterse con un Jean al que siempre conseguía sacar de sus casillas.

Cuando los dos se marcharon, noté que Jean se detenía en la puerta antes de salir. El chico se giró para mirarme una última vez. Parecía dubitativo, como si no supiera si debía decirme algo o no.

—¿Está todo bien? —le pregunté finalmente.

—Sí —respondió inmediatamente—. No es nada.

Aquella tarde recibí otra visita que hizo que mi estadía en el hospital fuera más amena. Maverick dio unos toquecitos en la puerta antes de entrar y su enorme sonrisa al verme pareció llenar la habitación de un calor especial. No vestía su uniforme de la Policía Militar, sino que llevaba unos pantalones de vestir de color gris, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, todo impoluto.

—Qué guapo estás.

—Me he puesto guapo solo para ti —me guiñó un ojo, tomando asiento a un lado de la cama en vez de en la silla—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor, aunque sigo teniendo muchos dolores, pero no queda más que aguantar.

—No sabes lo mal que lo pasé. Nos informaron de que solo habíais regresado diez con vida y me temí lo peor. Cuando me dijeron que tú estabas entre esos que habían vuelto, sentí un alivio enorme, pero después casi me da un infarto cuando me comunicaron que habías regresado gravemente herida.

—¿Viniste a verme?

—¿Sinceramente? No. Me aterrorizaba ver cómo te encontrarías o el aspecto que tendrías.

—¿Y tengo tan mala pinta como creías que tendría?

—Tienes mejor aspecto del que me imaginaba, la verdad.

—Pero estoy horrible.

—Has estado a punto de morir. Creo que es lo normal.

—Pero no me recomendarías que me mirara al espejo.

—Para nada.

Emití una leve risa y, tras ella, un silencio se instaló entre nosotros.

—Sabes que, si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, puedes hacerlo —pronunció finalmente Maverick.

—Lo sé.

—Genial —sonrió levemente—. Perdí a Alphonse, no te voy a perder a ti también después de que nos hayamos reencontrado.

—Por cierto —me llevé la mano al cuello—, ¡tu colgante! ¡El colgante que me diste!

—Te lo quitarían al atenderte. Lo tendrán guardado. Ya me lo darás —se inclinó hacia mí para revolverme el pelo—. Me alegro de que te diera buena suerte. Te lo dije.

—No lo creo… —susurré al pensar en todo por lo que habíamos pasado.

—Pues yo sí lo creo. Tú estás aquí. No dejes ahora que todos esos soldados que fallecieron sean olvidados o que sus muertes fueran en vano.

—Aún no he hablado con la comandante, pero no creo que lo fueran.

—Ah, ¿entonces no sabes todavía nada de lo que ha pasado? —negué con la cabeza ante su pregunta— No pasa nada. No es grave, pero es mejor que te lo cuente la nueva comandante. Para algo es tu jefa. Solo te adelanto que le habéis dado esperanza a la gente. Sois unos héroes.

—¿Héroes?

—Sí. Vosotros recuperasteis la Muralla María y habéis abierto a la gente los ojos sobre lo que hay más allá. Habéis salido en los periódicos. No se habla de otra cosa. ¡Sois estrellas!

—No exageres —reí.

—Te van a salir pretendientes hasta de debajo de las piedras.

—No me tomes el pelo…

—¡No te lo tomo! Estas cosas lo que tienen es que gente de tu pasado que creías olvidada vuelven o gente que simplemente quiere arrimarse a ti porque ahora eres una celebridad.

—Pfff… —rodé los ojos— ¿Quién de mi pasado podría volver? Qué misterioso te pones.

—Elric y Mara, por ejemplo.

Guardé inmediatamente silencio y mi expresión se endureció. La última vez que me mencionaron sus nombres fue precisamente antes de Shiganshina y aquello me costó una breve discusión con Levi. Pensaba que a la gente le había quedado claro que no quería saber más de ellos, pero todo el mundo parecía querer lo contrario.

—Quisieron venir a verte, pero les dije que no era el momento.

—¿Has hablado con ellos? —estaba sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo tenían relación?

—Hablé con ellos porque vinieron a verme. Se enteraron de que habíamos retomado el contacto y, evidentemente, les dijeron lo que te había pasado. Quisieron saber cómo estabas.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—Les dije que se fueran, que lo que menos necesitabas era verlos, pero, aun así, creo que cuando te pongas bien deberías hablar con ellos.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —fruncí el ceño.

—Hazme caso, _ _ _ _ —Maverick me lanzó una mirada significativa—. Es mejor que habléis.

Suspiré con resignación. Primero mi madre, luego Levi y ahora Maverick. Todos me decían que debía ver a Elric y a Mara, hablar con ellos. No es que me apeteciera especialmente, aquel había sido un episodio de mi vida que había cerrado por completo, pero les haría caso y haría un esfuerzo por ir a verlos. Eso sí, sería cuando me apeteciera y, desde luego, no en esos momentos. Ya me lo replantearía cuando me recuperara.

Al día siguiente recibí una nueva visita. Hange e Historia se presentaron en la habitación del hospital. Las dos sonrieron al verme, pero lucían serias. Sin duda se habían presentado metidas en su papel, no como amigas y compañeras, sino como la comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento y como la Reina. Venían a ponerme al día sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras que Historia tomó asiento en una silla, Hange prefirió permanecer de pie. Sin embargo, bastó una mirada de la reina para que fuera a por otra de silla que había al fondo de la habitación y la colocara al otro lado de la cama, donde tomó asiento.

—Nos han contado que evolucionas bien —comenzó Historia.

—¿Eso dicen? Teniendo en cuenta que apenas me puedo mover…

—No te fuerces. Has tenido lesiones importantes. Tienes que curarlas bien para que puedas volver a estar al máximo nivel.

—¿Vais a contarme qué ha pasado? —pregunté. Todo el mundo me había dado información a cuentagotas porque no quería agobiarme tras despertar, pero me sentía especialmente confusa e inútil si era la única que no sabía nada de lo que sucedía.

—La misión fue un éxito porque cumplimos el objetivo principal: recuperamos la Muralla María —comenzó Hange—. Estamos ya preparando los siguientes pasos, que serán limpiar la zona de titanes y poder ir a explorar más allá de los muros. Creemos que podremos empezar antes de que estés recuperada, ya que el proceso de sanación de tus costillas será algo extenso —Hange hizo una pausa y asentí—. Por otra parte, una vez acabemos con todos los titanes, recuperaremos todos los cuerpos que sean posibles, eso incluye el de Erwin, y recibirán un funeral con honores.

—Por el momento estamos también preparando un acto para homenajearos a vosotros —continuó Historia—. Recibiréis condecoraciones. Pero eso será cuando Sasha y tú estéis bien.

—Y ahora lo que imagino que más estás deseando oír, qué encontramos en el sótano —la mirada de Hange se ensombreció, lo que me hizo tragar saliva—. Había libros.

—¿Libros? —parpadeé confusa y, ciertamente, decepcionada. No sé qué esperaba que hubiera en el sótano de aquella casa, pero desde luego que no libros.

—Y una fotografía.

—¿Una qué? —no había escuchado nunca esa palabra.

—Al parecer, es una imagen que se capta haciendo uso de la luz y queda grabada en papel.

—¿Es eso posible? —mi boca se abrió de par en par— Qué pasada… ¿Dónde aprendió el padre de Eren a hacer eso?

—En su hogar. Fuera de los muros —Hange se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí—. _ _ _ _, vivimos en una isla, es decir, una pequeña extensión de tierra rodeada por mar. Al otro lado del mar, el mundo ha seguido evolucionando mientras que aquí hemos seguido estancados. Grisha Jaeger viene de un lugar llamado Marley que entró hace muchos años en conflicto con Eldia, quienes poseían el poder de los titanes gracias al pacto que Ymir realizó, según cuenta la leyenda en Maley, con el demonio. Aparentemente, el poder de Eldia terminó causando conflictos que llevaron a que algunos titanes traicionaran a Eldia y así Marley ganó la guerra. Algunos eldianos, junto al rey 145, huyeron hasta donde estamos aquí y construyó las murallas que nos rodean con el poder de miles y miles de titanes colosales que podrían destruir el mundo si despertaran. El objetivo de Marley es recuperar los poderes de titán que han perdido y destruir nuestra raza por considerarnos una amenaza.

Comencé a masajearme las sienes. Desde que vi a Erwin tuve la certeza de que nuestro mundo era mucho más amplio, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que hubiera toda una sociedad al otro lado de las murallas, una sociedad que sabía de nuestra existencia y que nos despreciaba por algo que nosotros habíamos desconocido hasta la fecha.

—Esto lo sabemos gracias a Eren —aclaró Hange—. Ha tenido acceso a las memorias de su padre y, hasta el momento, es lo que nos ha contado. O lo que nos ha querido contar.

—¿Crees que podría estar ocultándonos algo?

—Es posible. No descarto nada, aunque solo sean meras conjeturas —la mujer hizo una pausa—. Por otra parte, sabemos que el ejército de Marley utiliza a los titanes para combatir. También sabemos que el nombre Titán Bestia es Zeke Jaeger.

—¿Como Eren?

—Sí. Son hermanos —abrí la boca de par en par por la sorpresa y Hange continuó—. Son de distinta madre, evidentemente. Según sabemos, el padre de Eren estaba en un grupo de la resistencia. Al captar Marley a los niños desde muy pequeños al ejército, Grisha Jaeger quiso que su hijo también entrara para poder tener a alguien que les informara desde dentro. Sin embargo, la jugada le salió mal y su propio hijo les vendió a Marley. Todo el grupo fue apresado y condenado. Su castigo fue vagar como titanes fuera de estos muros.

—Un momento, ¿entonces es cierto? ¿Los titanes son personas?

—Eso es, mis suposiciones sobre los titanes y los titanes cambiantes eran totalmente ciertas. Les inyectan una especie de suero y estos se transforman.

—Pero el padre de Eren no se transformó, ¿no?

—No. Porque a él lo salvaron. Un tal Eren Krueger resultó ser un eldiano infiltrado que poseía un poder de titán. Al único que salvó fue a Grisha Jaeger y, después, le entregó su poder para que pudiera llegar hasta los muros y con una misión: recuperar la coordenada.

—Y lo hizo —deduje de forma acertada.

—Lo hizo derrotando a mi hermana Frieda —completó Historia.

—Al parecer, Grisha Jaeger le pidió ayuda, pero ésta se negó —añadió Hange.

—¿Ayuda para qué?

—Para restaurar el antiguo Imperio de Eldia.

—¿Y el papel de Annie Leonhardt, Berthold Hoover y Reiner Braun en todo esto?

—Su misión era recuperar la coordenada. Por eso querían llevarse a Eren, porque está en su poder ahora.

—Es todo… —agaché la mirada.

—¿Confuso? —Hange curvó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba— Lo sabemos. Por eso he querido que Historia estuviera también aquí. Para que estés más cómoda. Sé que os lleváis bien.

—Hange —pronunció Historia con delicadeza, pero noté cierto tono de advertencia en su voz.

—Quería hablar contigo de esto antes de actuar porque es importante. _ _ _ _-

—Hange —Historia elevó un poco más el tono de voz. La comandante suspiró y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla—, quedamos en que la información iría en pequeñas dosis.

—¿Pasa algo? —mis ojos se desviaban continuamente de una a otra, pero ninguna me miraba.

—Sabes que necesitamos la máxima información posible.

—Lo sé. Y sé que soy la reina y tú eres la comandante. Tú tienes poder de decisión sobre esto, pero me has pedido que sea el apoyo de _ _ _ _ y, si te digo que ahora no es el momento, entonces no lo es. Lo siento.

—En fin, no importa —Hange se puso en pie—, pero es una pena. Ya llegará el momento.

—¿El momento de qué?

—Me alegro de que estés mejor, _ _ _ _ —Hange continuó hablando, ignorando por completo mi pregunta—. Nos diste un buen susto. Cuando te pongas bien, hablaremos.

Hange abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió dando un portazo. Unos segundos después de que se hubiera marchado, Historia permaneció con sus ojos puestos sobre la puerta hasta que, finalmente, se giró para mirarme.

—Me escondéis algo —no era algo difícil de suponer. Todos estaban siendo muy cuidadosos conmigo.

—Has estado varios días inconsciente, te has perdido muchas cosas, así que los doctores creen que lo mejor es irte dando información en pequeñas dosis —me explicó Historia—. No quiero que te preocupes, no es nada grave, pero sí es un tema que queremos tratar con delicadeza y que, sobre todo, no trascienda hasta que no se aclare todo.

—Hange parece bastante molesta.

—Lo está. Y siento haber tenido que intervenir en sus competencias de esta manera, pero me pidió que estuviera aquí como tu apoyo y como tal he actuado.

—Esto es… Una locura —pronuncié, pasándome la mano por mi cabello.

—Necesitas tiempo para similar todo esto. Hazlo y todas las preguntas que tengas seguramente la comandante te las resolverá —Historia se puso en pie, colocándose su bonito vestido—. Lo mejor es que estés un rato a solas.

—Oye, Historia, ¿no vas a contarme qué decía la carta de Ymir?

—¿No te lo han dicho? —se giró, sosteniendo en su pequeña mano el pomo de la puerta.

—No. Jean me dijo que no le correspondía contármelo, solo a ti.

Aquello hizo sonreír a la chica, aunque noté cierta expresión de tristeza.

—Entonces eso lo dejaremos para otro momento.

Historia abandonó la habitación, dejándome con una extraña sensación que oprimía mi pecho. Repasaba en mi mente una y otra vez lo que Hange me había contado y me preguntaba por qué personas a las que no conocía me odiaban por algo que habían hecho personas de mi misma raza hacía miles de años. Imaginaba que aquella sociedad que había fuera sería mucho más avanzada que la nuestra porque sabían crear sueros de titán y porque, si eran capaces de plasmar a personas en papel sin tener que dibujarlas, solo con la luz, deberían haber podido investigar cosas mucho más complejas.

En esos momentos me asaltaron muchas dudas. ¿Eso quería decir que solo aquellos de raza eldiana podían transformarse en titanes? ¿Aquella religión cuyos seguidores eran devotos a los muros conocían la verdad que estos escondían? ¿Eso era lo que con tanto ahínco protegió el Pastor Nick y que le causó la muerte? ¿Por qué el rey 145 se encerró en esos muros? ¿Por qué Frieda Reiss se negó a colaborar con Grisha Jaeger? ¿Por qué Grisha se terminó sacrificando, dejando que su propio hijo lo devorara, qué intenciones tenía detrás? Me faltaba información y tenía claro que quería que todas esas preguntas fueran resueltas lo antes posible.

Pero, durante los siguientes días, Hange no volvió a visitarme. Imaginaba que estaría ocupada en sus nuevas tareas como comandante y que, en esos momentos, la prioridad era limpiar la Muralla María de titanes, no resolverme a mí mis dudas.

Por otra parte, solo faltaba una persona por venir a verme y, finalmente, lo hizo. Levi vino una semana después de que despertara. No llamó a la puerta. Simplemente la abrió y, desde esa distancia, posó sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos sobre mí. En aquel instante, un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de mí, no porque no hubiera venido a verme antes, sino por algo más, algo que nacía desde mis entrañas.

—Vete —pronuncié entre dientes—. Quiero que te vayas.

Levi permaneció impasible. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y empecé a sentir el latido de mi corazón en la sien. Fue verle y sentir como si me derramaran por encima un jarro de agua fría. Recordé sus palabras, aquello que me dijo cuando maté por primera vez, que debería afrontar mis sentimientos o al final eso terminaría perjudicándome. No sé con exactitud por qué sucedió en ese momento, pero sentí que su mera presencia me daba ganas de chillar. Y eso hice.

—¡Que te vayas!

Mi voz se elevaba progresivamente y, a medida que lo hacía, recordé muchas cosas. Recordé cómo empuñaba un arma, recordé cómo disparaba, aquellos ojos sin vida. Recordé el sonido de la cuchilla afilada de una de mis espadas cortar la carne, el ruido seco que hizo el cuerpo de aquel chico cayendo contra el suelo. Y recordé a Moblit. Recordé la desesperación, el miedo, mis deseos inútiles de alcanzarlo antes de que todo estallara por los aires. Y recordé, sobre todo, aquella promesa que le había hecho a la señora Berner y que no había sido capaz de cumplir. Comprendí de esa forma tan dura lo importante que era Moblit para mí, el compañero tan valioso que había perdido y por el que no me habría importado perder mi vida con tal de que él viviera. Y, sin embargo, la que estaba allí era yo y no él. Igual que Erwin, él tampoco estaba.

Me llevé las manos a la cara. Sentía que me ahogaba, que todas esas emociones que de repente se habían acumulado en mí tenían un único causante y ese era Levi Ackerman. Quería que se marchara de allí porque, por injusto que fuera, deseaba que desapareciera de mi vista y de mi vida. Le consideraba el culpable de lo miserable que me sentía y su mera presencia me lo recordaba. Odiaba a Levi con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Vete! —golpeé con mi puño en la cama. Me incorporé levemente, cogí el jarrón que había en la mesilla y lo lancé contra él— ¡No quiero verte! —el vidrio se rompió con un sonoro estruendo. El agua, las flores y los trozos de cristal quedaron esparcidos cerca de un Levi que pareció no inmutarse. La venda de la grave herida de mi brazo se tiñó de mi sangre ante mis movimientos bruscos— ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —una de las enfermeras entró en la habitación alertada por mis gritos. Al verme tan agitada, corrió hacia mí e intentó inmovilizarme— ¡Traed algo para tranquilizarla!

Un chico y una chica entraron en la habitación portando cosas que no alcancé a ver porque sentía que mi vista se nublaba.

—Lo siento mucho, capitán, pero voy a tener que pedirle que se marche.

Mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control, Levi salió de la habitación, ligeramente cabizbajo y sin mirar atrás. Yo, en cambio, creía que mis heridas habían empezado a sanar, pero me equivocaba. Durante los meses que llevaba en la legión se habían creado heridas invisibles al ojo humano y que, por alguna extraña razón, me habían empezado a doler tras Shiganshina y tras verle a él en aquella habitación de hospital.

Más tarde comprendería mis errores, pero tuve que pasar por aquel pozo de oscuridad y tinieblas para volver a salir de él siendo una persona completamente diferente. La chica que se marchó a una misión para recuperar la Muralla María se quedó allí para siempre.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Y creo que antes de lo pensado, ¿no? Veremos qué tal se me dan los próximos capítulos porque tengo muchas ideas y otras tantos cosas que necesito para rellenar algunos capítulos que no sé cómo va a salir la cosa.**  
 **En fin, como siempre, miles de gracias por vuestros comentarios, aunque tenía la esperanza de llegar a los 100, peor no, tendrá que ser con este capítulo 31.**

 **Zenakou Theories: Como bien dices en tu comentario, cada uno con sus propios demonios y, como verás, rayis tiene que lidiar con los suyos. No obstante, al final del capítulo he querido dar un poco un mensaje de esperanza adelantando que saldrá del bache, pero, evidentemente, no será la misma persona. Quiero utilizar todo lo que ha pasado en Shighanshina y este periodo de reflexión en el hospital para darle la evolución y la maduración que creo que necesita el personaje.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: jajajajajajaja Qué cruel. Creo que eres la primera persona que ve genial la posibilidad de que rayis muera. Me encanta xD pero ya veremos lo que sucede al final...**

 **catherinearnshaw: Bueno, rayis va a tener que empezar ahora a asumir la pérdida, cosa que no será fácil porque no está tan acostumbrada a perder a los que quiere. En cuanto a Jean, ME ENCANTA, es mi personaje favorito (sé que no se nota mucho porque apenas tiene protagonismo en esta historia). Su relación con rayis no es de amistad, es más bien de respeto, al igual que con todos los de la 104 a excepción de Historia, pero quiero que Jean y ella se empiecen a acercar un poquito más por cosas que no puedo revelar aún.**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


	32. XXXII

**XXXII**

El dulce aroma de las flores frescas recorrió los rincones de la habitación cuando la suave brisa atravesó la ventana abierta. Sentada en aquella silla, tomando su mano, ignoré por completo a la persona que la cerraba con un chasquido, para después, dejarme a solas con él. Observé con detenimiento su mano, delgada y sudorosa, y, con mi pulgar, acaricié su piel, esperando que supiera que estaba ahí.

Había pasado una semana desde que había despertado. Finalmente, mi madre había expresado en voz alta lo que tanto miedo le había dado decir: Ezra estaba enfermo. Por mucho que los médicos le hubieron examinado y le hubieron proporcionado medicinas, mi hermano no había mejorado, sino todo lo contrario. Su condición había empeorado hasta tal punto que, a excepción de un milagro, lo único que podría esperarle era una muerte que estaba siendo lenta y dolorosa.

La habitación se llenaba de aquel olor a enfermedad y su pecho ascendía con dificultad, haciendo fuertes sonidos mientras él luchaba por respirar. Cogí el trozo de tela que había sobre su frente y la volví a mojar en la palangana que había sobre la mesilla y la escurrí. Con dificultad, dadas mis lesiones, que seguían curando, le mojé los brazos y las piernas y volví a colocar la tela sobre su frente, esperando que las altas fiebres que lo tenían en ese estado bajaran.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado? Apreté mis puños con fuerza, clavándome las uñas en la carne. Me había esforzado durante toda mi vida para que mejorara y nunca había obtenido resultados. Había consagrado muchos años a estudiar medicina por él y nunca había dado con una solución. Sentía que, una y otra vez, fracasaba en todo lo que hacía. Daba igual lo mucho que me esforzara, nunca obtenía resultados. Así que estaba enfadada, no sabía exactamente con quién o con qué, pero deseaba que todas las personas que había a mi alrededor desaparecieran.

De esta manera, los días que siguieron a mi rabieta por la breve visita de Levi no consentí ver a nadie más que no fueran médicos, enfermeros o mi madre. Tras comunicarme que mis lesiones parecían estar progresando bien, mi madre soltó la bomba que sabía que había estado guardando desde que me había despertado y que no había querido decirme para que me centrara en mi recuperación. Sus palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría y los médicos accedieron a que pudiera ir a visitarlo siempre y cuando fuera acompañada de algún enfermero o enfermera que me ayudara a desplazarme y no hacer así esfuerzos.

Entre su fuerte respiración entrecortada, Ezra emitió un gemido y me apretó la mano con fuerza. Sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

—Tranquilo. Estoy aquí —susurré, acariciándole su pelo empapado por el agua y el sudor.

Pocos minutos después, alguien tocó en la puerta. Un joven se asomó y me sonrió tímidamente.

—Tenemos que volver.

Asentí. Sabía que no tenía mucho que protestar porque debía hacer caso a los médicos y, además, mi presencia allí tampoco iba a ayudar a que Ezra se curara o a que lo que fuera que le estaba pasando fuera menos doloroso.

El enfermero me ayudó a incorporarme. Cargando prácticamente todo mi peso en su costado, caminamos despacio hasta llegar a mi habitación, parándonos cada pocos metros para que ambos pudiéramos descansar. Llegamos sudorosos a la puerta de la habitación y, al abrirla, me invitó a entrar.

—Tienes visita —comentó antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Al fondo de la habitación, Historia miraba a través de una de las ventanas. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño sobrio y lucía un aspecto mucho más uniformado.

—No quiero ver a nadie —le dije con sequedad mientras me acercaba a la cama.

Historia se giró. La muchacha me observó con expresión dura.

—Lo sé. Y me da igual. No puedes seguir así.

—Seguiré como me dé la gana. Quiero estar sola.

—_ _-

—¿Es que estás sorda? —le fulminé con la mirada.

Historia frunció el ceño.

—Soy la reina y me voy a quedar —la chica levantó ligeramente la barbilla, de forma altiva—. Vamos a hablar.

—No quiero hablar. No quiero nada. ¿Crees que me importa ahora mismo que seas la reina? Tú y todos os podéis ir a la mierda —mis manos temblaban. Me apoyé en el borde de la cama—. No quiero hablar de Shiganshina. No quiero hablar de lo que pasó. No quiero… —no deseaba llorar, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, incontrolables— No quiero tener que recordar nada. Ni a la gente que murió. No quiero acordarme de Moblit —mi llanto se incrementó. Historia permanecía en silencio, impasible, dejándome acabar—. No salvé a Moblit —sentía que me ahogaba en llanto, que cada vez me costaba hablar. Me agaché, haciéndome un pequeño ovillo en el suelo, sin parar de llorar, a pesar de que sentía mis ojos hinchados—. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir Moblit?

—_ _ _ _ —no sé en qué momento, pero Historia se había acercado hasta mí. La chica estaba de cuclillas a mi lado y acariciaba mi espalda, intentando reconfortarme—, esto que te está pasando es normal. Entiendo que te sientas así. De verdad.

—Es que no llegué a salvarlo —gemí.

—Siento que tuvieras que verlo morir —Historia me tomó del brazo e intentó ayudarme a que me levantara—. Yo también he perdido a alguien que quería.

Los grandes ojos de Historia estaban cristalinos. Comprendí en seguida a qué se refería. Ymir. No había llegado a conocerla en persona, pero sí sabía la clase de lazos que unían a ambas chicas.

—Lo siento —le dije—. Lo siento de verdad.

Me sentí una egoísta por no haberle preguntado, por no haberme interesado en su dolor y por haberle tratado mal. A ella. Y a Levi. ¿Cómo me iba a disculpar con él? ¿Qué explicaciones le iba a dar para la persona tan horrible que era?

Historia curvó la comisura de sus rosados labios ligeramente hacia arriba y negó con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes. Te he dicho que es completamente normal —me tendió un trozo de papel para que me limpiara el rostro—. Túmbate. Estarás más cómoda.

Le hice caso. Me senté primero en la cama y después me coloqué en ella, arropándome las piernas con una sábana.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de Ymir?

A aquella pregunta que le formulé le siguió un extenso y pesado silencio. Por unos instantes, su mirada se ensombreció y apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero, finalmente, asintió. Me eché a un lado en la cama, dejando un hueco. Aquello no pareció sorprender a Historia, quien se tumbó a mi lado a pesar de la estrechez de la cama. Las dos permanecimos sobre nuestros costados.

Creo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Historia fue verdaderamente sincera sobre Ymir. Dejé que hablara sobre ella y no le interrumpí en ningún momento. Me limitaba a asentir y a reír a veces cuando me contaba alguna anécdota de ambas durante su época como reclutas. Mientras hablaba de ella, sus ojos brillaban y se veía a una Historia más alegre, diferente. Era un Historia que me gustaba más, porque lucía mucho más relajada y siendo ella misma.

No necesitaba haberla conocido durante mucho tiempo para saber que Historia era de esas personas que se guardaba sus problemas, preocupaciones y sentimientos para sí misma y mucho más desde que había asumido su papel de reina. Sentí mucho dolor entonces porque comprendí que ella había necesitado todo este tiempo hablar con alguien de lo que le sucedía y, hasta ese momento, había sido incapaz de hacerlo. Cuando me habló de la carta de Ymir, de la clase de vida que había llevado en Marley y cómo había vagado durante años fuera de las murallas como titán, finalmente, rompió a llorar. Se sentía triste, frustrada y enfadada con Ymir, porque ella le pidió que se quedara en los muros, pero Ymir decidió regresar con Bertholdt y Reiner, a pesar de que sabía que eso le costaría la muerte.

—Puede que Ymir ya no esté, pero te ha dejado algo muy bonito Historia —le comenté, aunque sabía que mis palabras no serían de gran consuelo—. Ymir hizo muchas cosas por ti para que pudieras vivir por ti misma, así que, al menos, concédele eso.

Historia se secó las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos y asintió.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Las dos nos miramos. Seguramente habrían venido a buscarla. Al fin y al cabo era la reina y tendría otros asuntos que tratar.

—No me gustaría tener que irme ahora. Estoy bien aquí —me susurró.

Cogí las sábanas y unas mantas y las eché por encima. Historia me miró interrogante, pero la obligué a meterse dentro de ellas y después me arropé. Di unos golpecitos al bulto que formaba su cuerpo, intentando que no pareciera tan descarado que había alguien debajo, y, una vez me coloqué en la cama, invité a la persona que había al otro lado a pasar.

Una chica entró con una bandeja con algo de comida. Le pedí que la dejara en la mesilla y noté su mirada inquieta por la habitación.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Y su majestad?

—Se ha ido ya.

—No nos lo habían notificado. Sus guardias siguen aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? —me hice la sorprendida— Pues qué raro. Deberían enterarse mejor de las cosas.

La muchacha asintió y salió de la habitación desconcertada. Unos segundos después, cuando parecía todo despejado, Historia salió de debajo de las sábanas y mantas riendo a carcajadas.

—Qué divertido. Después me regañarán por esto.

—Tienes quince años. Si no haces estas tonterías ahora, ¿cuándo lo vas a hacer?

Historia se incorporó y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Cogí la bandeja con comida y le ofrecí, aunque ella solo picoteó un poco porque no quería quitarme mi cena.

—Oye, _ _ _ _ —la miré de reojo. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, nerviosa—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Sí, claro.

—El capitán Levi y tú… ¿Ha sucedido algo entre vosotros?

Estuve a punto de atragantarme. Carraspeé, intentando guardar la compostura.

—¿Qué? No. Para nada.

—Mmm… Pues deben de ser imaginaciones mías entonces —prosiguió—. Le he visto muy preocupado por ti siempre, pero especialmente tras Shiganshina. Y, bueno, luego le echaste de tu habitación cuando vino a verte, pero él no deja nunca de preguntar por ti. Tiene amenazados a los doctores y enfermeros con que si no consiguen curarte les pateará la rabadilla o cosas así —emitió una risita—. Supongo que se preocupa siempre por todos sus soldados, aunque me parecía que contigo se preocupaba más todavía.

Tragué saliva. Sentí que las palabras se acumulaban en mi garganta. Hablé más por instinto que porque en realidad quisiera compartir aquello con ella. Pero suponía que era un secreto demasiado pesado para mí.

—Me acosté con Levi —le confesé—. Antes de Shiganshina.

Historia se quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de reaccionar.

—¿Qué? —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— Qué raro, ¿no? —hizo una mueca de disgusto— No veo al capitán haciendo esas cosas. ¿Bebisteis mucho?

—Estoy enamorada de Levi, Historia.

Historia abrió la boca de par en par ante mi confesión.

—¿Y él está enamorado de ti?

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que sí —la chica sonrió con satisfacción—. No estaba equivocada en lo que noté. Definitivamente para él no eres un miembro del ejército más —se cruzó de brazos satisfecha—. ¡No pongas esa cara! Es fantástico estar enamorada y que sea correspondido, ¿no te parece?

—Es que le he dicho cosas horribles y no sé cómo arreglarlo —agaché la mirada—. Fue un cúmulo de emociones todo lo que viví tras despertarme. Él me había advertido siempre que no debía guardarme las cosas para mí, que algún día todos esos sentimientos tendrían que salir.

—Y salieron justo con él —Historia suspiró—. Creo que lo entenderá. Pagaste toda tu frustración con el capitán Levi porque es precisamente él la persona a la que más quieres. Y creo que él lo entiende. No ha venido a verte, pero ya te he dicho que siempre pregunta por ti.

—Debería hablar con él y pedirle disculpas.

—Sí. Sería lo mejor. Deberíais tener una conversación. Ni tú misma sabes si él siente lo mismo o si hay algo de verdad entre vosotros.

—Pero no lo haré ahora. Necesito poner en orden mis ideas y saber qué es lo que le quiero decir y preguntar.

—Tú y el capitán Levi —Historia rio.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —enarqué una ceja.

—Es raro. No te pega nada.

—¿Y qué clase de chico me pega entonces?

—Mucha gente creía que Moblit y tú estabais juntos, pero a mí siempre me pareció que hacías buena pareja con el comandante.

—Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo.

—¡Te juro que no! A mí me gustaba para ti.

—En serio, estás fatal.

—¡Qué va! —Historia rio y me dio un manotazo en el brazo— ¿Qué tenía de malo el comandante?

—No sé —me encogí de hombros—. Creo que lo admiraba demasiado como pensar en él de esa forma. Es raro.

—Te dolió lo del comandante, ¿verdad?

—Más de lo que imaginaba que podría soportar —hice una pausa—. Eso no quiere decir que crea que Armin mereciera morir. Ojalá hubieran podido salvarse los dos. Pero, sinceramente, creo que aún no somos conscientes de lo que supone la pérdida de Erwin. Su sombra es demasiado alargada.

—Hange será una buena comandante.

—Seguro, es una mujer muy capaz. Pero me temo que Erwin tenía algo que no todo el mundo posee y es liderazgo innato. La gente lo seguía y sacrificaba sus vidas porque confiaba en él. Espero equivocarme, pero tengo la impresión de que nos seguiremos acordando de él y que lo necesitaremos en el futuro.

Historia permaneció en silencio, observándose las manos. Finalmente suspiró.

—Deberías descansar. Mañana es el gran día —se puso en pie—. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí. La chica me sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar la habitación. El cielo ya se había oscurecido y un silencio sobrecogedor había invadido el hospital de Sina. Coloqué bien la almohada y busqué la posición más cómoda. Por fin, al día siguiente, podría abandonar aquella habitación, aunque no mi tratamiento y debería seguir también haciendo reposo. Podría empezar a ayudar con algunas tareas, pero nada que involucrara un esfuerzo físico.

Por otra parte, tener un respiro nos iba a venir bien a todos. Tal y cómo Historia me había dicho al despertar, los supervivientes de la misión íbamos a ser condecorados por nuestro trabajo. Después, habría una cena con otros nobles y miembros importantes del ejército en nuestro honor.

El palacio de Sina, a la mañana siguiente, estaba repleto de gente. Desde Shiganshina no había vuelto a ver a Eren, Armin, Mikasa y Sasha. Los tres primeros se limitaron a saludarme con un cruce de miradas y un breve asentimiento con la cabeza. Suponía que la relación entre nosotros sería rara después de lo que habíamos vivido. No tenía nada en contra de Armin, el chico lo sabía, pero seguramente le podría la vergüenza de saber que yo defendí la vida de Erwin hasta el último suspiro. Sasha, en cambio, conversó conmigo unos instantes para preguntarme qué tal me encontraba y agradecerme por haberla tratado durante la misión, aunque eso casi me costara mi propia vida. La chica aún llevaba una venda en la cabeza, pero se veía a simple vista que se encontraba mucho mejor después de pasar varios días en cama.

—Tengo que reconocer que me das mucha envidia —Maverick se acercó a mí en cuanto Sasha regresó con su grupo de amigos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Crees que iba a perderme esto? ¡Es todo un evento! ¡Os van a condecorar! Sois los héroes de Shiganshina.

—¿Qué tal me veo?

—Estupenda, como siempre —Maverick me guiñó un ojo—. Aunque soy completamente contrario a estas gabardinas que forman parte del uniforme. ¿No te parecen de lo más antiestético?

—¿Pero qué dices? —reí— No están tan mal.

—Podríamos tener un traje más elegante para esta ocasión. Algo en tonos más sobrios y que nos permitiera lucirnos más.

—¿Vas a dar ahora clases de moda en el ejército?

—Pues podría. Estos uniformes están muy anticuados —Maverick sonrió de medio lado—. Podría usarte a ti como modelo.

—¿Has tomado algo antes de venir? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Maverick Fenske reservado de antaño?

—Pues, chica, que ha crecido y ha madurado —se cruzó de brazos.

—A mí me parece todo lo contrario —contuve una carcajada.

—No te pases —me señaló con el dedo índice de forma acusatoria—. ¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan simpática?

—Yo siempre he sido simpática —fruncí el ceño, haciéndome la ofendida.

—Me caías bien cuando éramos reclutas, pero estabas muy centrada en sacar una buena puntuación, ¿recuerdas? Me caes mejor ahora —extendió su brazo para revolverme el pelo.

—¡Ay no! —protesté— Que voy bien peinada —di un paso hacia atrás para evitar que me despeinara y, entonces, choqué con alguien y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Un joven extremadamente alto y corpulento me sostuvo por los hombros, haciéndome mantener el equilibrio. Tenía el pelo largo, algunos mechones cubriendo sus ojos. Sus ojos negros, pequeños, y sus cejas pobladas y fruncidas taladraban hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Tenía la piel muy morena. Sus manos eran enormes y fuertes, sus músculos eran grandes y bien definidos. A su lado, me sentí como una hormiga.

Aquel chico me miró con intensidad durante varios segundos. Quise pedirle disculpas por haberle golpeado sin querer, pero solo me salió una risita nerviosa. Finalmente, me soltó y dio media vuelta, alejándose de nosotros.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Maverick, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

—S-Sí.

—Qué tipo más raro. Pensaba que iba a pegarte o algo parecido. Da miedo.

Tragué saliva. Miré en su dirección. Aquel grandullón permanecía solo a un lado de la entrada. La gente charlaba a su alrededor, pero él no se relacionaba con nadie, ni siquiera con los de las Tropas Estacionarias. El bordado en su chaqueta lo traicionaba. Se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada agachada y ciertamente triste.

—Oye, _ _ _ _ —Maverick me dio un toquecito para captar mi atención. Cuando volví a mirar, había perdido a aquel misterioso chico de vista, cosa que resultaba complicada teniendo en cuenta su envergadura—, mira quiénes están ahí.

Me di por vencida en mi curiosidad y devolví mi atención a Maverick. Seguí hacia donde apuntaba su dedo. Frente a una columna, cerca de nosotros, estaban Elric y Mara. Cuando los miré, ambos me sonrieron y me saludaron con la mano. Mucha gente había acudido a la condecoración, pero no me esperaba que ellos también vinieran.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —le susurré a Maverick.

—Deja de hacerte la dura y habla con ellos.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me insiste en lo mismo?

—Deja de ser tan orgullosa y hazme caso —Maverick me dio un leve empujoncito. Di unos pasos al frente, trastabillada y dolorida por aquel brusco gesto, lo que dio pie a Elric y Mara a acercarse—. ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Cómo estáis? —Maverick los sonrió.

—Bien. Teníamos muchas ganas de verte, _ _ _ _ —respondió Elric—. Esperamos que estés mejor.

—Nos asustamos mucho cuando nos contaron todo lo que había pasado en la misión.

—Sí, gracias —dije algo dubitativa.

—Quisimos venir a verte, pero Maverick nos dijo que no era buena idea, que tenías que descansar —prosiguió Elric—. Es curioso cómo ahora os lleváis tan bien. Bueno, antes éramos amigos, pero ahora parecéis estar muy unidos.

—Casualidades —Maverick me miró de reojo y me dio un toquecito para que hablara más.

—Sí. Coincidimos por casualidad y retomamos la relación —completé. Sinceramente, en mi opinión, no les importaba si había decidido retomar la amistad con Maverick. Es más, me pareció que el tono de Elric había sido ponzoñoso, como si estuviera molesto por tal hecho.

—Eso es genial. Es una pena lo que nos pasó a todos.

—Sí. Supongo —me encogí de hombros.

—Te notamos un poco fría —intervino Mara— y no te culpamos, no acabamos bien —tan directa como siempre—. Nos alegramos de que las cosas te vayan bien en las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras porque estás aquí, viva, y, ahora, vas a recibir una condecoración.

—Gracias —no es que me terminaran de convencer sus palabras, pero, al menos, aquello era un progreso.

—Queríamos… —Elric se aclaró la garganta— Queríamos haber hablado antes contigo de algo importante, antes de Shiganshina, pero fue imposible.

—Sí. Mi madre me lo comentó, pero estaba ocupada —mentí. En realidad, no me apetecía ver a nadie antes de la misión y menos a ellos.

—Lo imaginamos —Elric se rascó la nuca, visiblemente incómodo y miró a Mara para que le echara una mano.

—Nos hemos casado —soltó la chica sin más.

 _¿¡Qué!?_ Ese fue el primer pensamiento que se me cruzó por la mente _. ¿¡Qué ellos qué!?_ Miré a Maverick y el chico chasqueó la lengua. Así que él lo sabía. Mi madre también lo sabía. Por eso me insistieron en que hablara con ellos. El chico enarcó ambas cejas, instándome a que dijera algo. Mi cara en esos momentos debía de ser indescriptible y el ambiente se volvió más incómodo todavía.

—Enhorabuena —pronuncié finalmente.

—Nos casamos hace un par de días —me explicó Elric.

—Queríamos haberte hablado de nuestros planes antes de que te fueras —añadió Mara.

—Era importante para nosotros que lo supieras y contar con tu aprobación, pero las cosas se complicaron y-

—No necesitáis mi aprobación para nada —le corté. Ya había tenido suficiente—. El que os caséis es decisión vuestra. La tenéis que tomar vosotros y nadie debe intervenir.

—_ _ _ _ —todos nos giramos. Levi estaba justo detrás de mí.

—Capitán —saludaron Maverick, Elric y Mara a la vez, pero Levi ni siquiera les dedicó una mirada.

—Tenemos que ir pasando dentro —me informó el moreno. Yo asentí.

—Enhorabuena por el matrimonio, chicos —les dije a Mara y Elric antes de seguir a Levi, quien me esperaba—. Espero que os vaya muy bien —por último, me dirigí a Maverick—. Hablamos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —el chico asintió.

—¿Va todo bien? —me susurró Levi mientras nos alejamos.

—Perfectamente —le respondí, acelerando el paso para dejarle atrás cuanto antes.

No es que todo estuviera bien. En realidad, me sentía desconcertada por la noticia que me habían dado Elric y Mara. ¿Desde cuándo habían estado enamorados hasta el punto de casarse? Entendía por qué Maverick no me lo quería contar y por qué mi madre creía que era yo la que debía hablar con ellos. La situación era, cuanto menos, surrealista.

Al pasar al salón principal del palacio, me asombré al comprobar por mí misma la inmensidad de la instancia. Una alfombra de color rojo se extendía desde la puerta principal hasta unas escaleras sobre las que se encontraba un trono. Formando un pasillo, había dispuestas sillas a los lados para todos aquellos que habían sido invitados al evento, mientras que los más curiosos tenían que conformarse con hacerse un hueco en la parte superior del salón, donde había unos balcones de piedra con forma de arco. Justo en frente, en la otra pared, una enorme cristalera permitía que la luz del sol iluminara la habitación.

Jean me tendió la mano para ayudarme a hincar la rodilla, ya que mis movimientos seguían bastante limitados por las vendas que tenía alrededor de mi cuerpo y los dolores que aún persistían. Mientras Hanji, Levi, Eren, Mikasa y Armin ocupaban la primera línea de escaleras, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Floch y yo nos arrodillamos en la segunda. Ante nosotros apareció una Historia imponente. Lucía un vestido largo, de tono pastel y tela fina. Sus hombros, al descubierto, estaban ocultos por una larga capa. Sobre su cabeza, reposaba una corona de oro.

Historia dio un discurso sobre esperanza y sobre lo mucho que teníamos aún por avanzar. Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, uno a uno nos fue entregando una condecoración con las alas de la libertad que colocó alrededor de nuestros cuellos. Sin embargo, tardó más de lo pensado en ponérsela a Eren. El chico sostuvo su mano durante varios segundos. Todos miramos de reojo y hubo cierto murmuro entre los invitados ante el raro gesto de Eren.

—¿Eren? —pude escuchar cómo susurraba Historia.

Finalmente, aquello pareció despertar al chico, quien soltó inmediatamente la mano de su amiga. Aún algo desconcertada, pero intentando mantener la compostura, Historia siguió colocando las insignias, en esta ocasión a Armin. Cuando fue mi turno, hice el amago para incorporarme levemente y besarle la mano, como dictaba el protocolo, pero Historia posó ligeramente su mano sobre mí y fue ella la que se agachó, con una radiante sonrisa, para que pudiera besarle la mano sin que tuviera que esforzarme más de lo necesario.

Cuando terminó, los diez nos pusimos en pie, aunque Jean tuvo que ayudarme una vez más porque mis costillas todavía no estaban curadas. Las personas allí congregadas se levantaron para aplaudir con entusiasmo. Me sentí un poco ridícula y creo que el resto también. Había podido consultar los periódicos y en ninguno se contaba toda la verdad que Hange e Historia habían compartido conmigo. Tampoco me extrañaba, pero el resto del mundo quizás era mucho más positivo de lo que nosotros, en el ejército, lo estábamos. Había todo un mundo desconocido por explorar ahí fuera, un mundo del que nosotros no sabíamos nada y que, sin embargo, nos detestaba.

De repente, noté cómo alguien se apoyaba ligeramente sobre mí.

—Todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente —me susurró Hange al oído. Me giré para mirarla con expresión desconcertada, pero ella no me devolvió la mirada—. Vamos —añadió, dirigiéndose esta vez a todos—. Hay una cena en nuestro honor. Todavía tenemos un papel que cumplir.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Es un gustazo estar de vuelta. Regreso con un capítulo tranquilito, previo al drama de los dos siguientes. Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que habrá cositas que darán que hablar y que, también, generarán especulaciones, pero todo se comenzará a resolver pronto.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama : ¡Enhorabuena por ser el comentario 100! jajajaja Por fin llegue a esa cifra, me quedé con las ganas en el anterior. No has sido la única en creer que el hermano de rayis estaría muerto. También subo esta historia a Wattpad y los comentarios era del estilo. Y tampoco ibais muy desencaminados. Y, como ves, tu deducción de que lo que la madre de rayis tenía que decirle y lo que tenía que decirle Hange son dos cosas completamente distintas. No puedo revelar mucho más, para saber de qué quiere hablar Hange tendréis que esperar un poquito más porque sí puedo adelantar que el próximo capítulo girará entorno a rayis y Levi.**

 **Zenakou Theories : Totalmente, tienes toda la razón que rayis ha necesitado tocar fondo para "renacer". Irá cambiando y espero que notéis que va a ser una rayis diferente. La relación de Levi y rayis parece que se ha enfriado definitivamente, pero, como digo, solo lo parece ;)**

 **cassieb1ack : Mucha gente creía que iba a matar a rayis de verdad y, jo, no soy tan cruel. Es la prota xD Y, además, queda mucho de SnK por contar. Tengo muchas cosas pensadas para próximos capítulos que me muero porque leáis. **

**catherinearnshaws : En primer lugar, necesito que me especifiques eso de que Jean es uno de los personajes que TODAVÍA quieres xD Me alegro que te gustara que Maverick e Historia volvieran, de hecho, en este capítulo tienes más dosis de ambos. Con Maverick, de hecho, la cosa aún no ha acabado. Curiosamente, no solo por aquí, sino también en fanfiction, me han comentado que es un personaje que, a pesar de lo poco que ha salido, ha gustado mucho y quieren saber más. Tenía pensado igualmente que saliera más, pero su buena recepción ha sido toda una sorpresa.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	33. XXXIII

**XXXIII**

El tiempo parecía acompañar la lúgubre atmósfera del lugar. Cruces de madera pintadas en color blanco se extendían a lo largo de la ladera. Frente a la que yo me encontraba, escrita con tinta negra, se encontraba el nombre de Erwin Smith. A mis pies, las flores que se amontonaban junto a su tumba se deshacían por la intensa lluvia y los pétalos se esparcían.

Una gota de lluvia cayó desde la tela de la capucha de mi capa y fue a parar la punta de mi nariz, que ligeramente asomaba. Me mordí el labio, con tanta fuerza que sentí un cierto sabor a sangre en mi boca. Necesitaba desplazarme hasta aquel lugar para cerciorarme, una vez más, que tanto el comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento como Moblit estaban muertos.

Aquel cementerio se había ampliado unos días después del regreso de Shiganshina. Un par de días después de la misión, varios escuadrones del ejercito habían puesto rumbo a esa zona para recuperar los cadáveres y dar a aquellos cuerpos un entierro digno. Al menos, a los restos de aquellos que sí lograron encontrar. Muchos cuerpos se perdieron entre los escombros. Sin embargo, aquellas personas de las que no se halló nada también disponían de su cruz en aquel cementerio, que pretendía rendir homenaje a todos esos soldados que habían dado su vida para la humanidad.

Como ya pude abandonar el hospital, quise hacer esta visita, ya que yo no pude atender al funeral. Cuando pregunté por algunos detalles, Jean y Connie me contaron que, lamentablemente, de Moblit no habían encontrado nada o, al menos, nada en concreto que pudiera identificarle. El estar tan cerca de la explosión había acabado posiblemente con su cuerpo o habría sido uno de los cuantos cadáveres que encontraron calcinados. El cuerpo de Erwin, en cambio, fue muy fácil de localizar. Levi se había encargado personalmente de colocarlo en una cama, dentro de una de las casas del Distrito de Shiganshina, junto a su capa. Fue sencillo recoger su cuerpo, que se encontraba en mucho mejor estado que el de la mayoría, y llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Aquel gesto de Levi con el comandante hizo que se me encogiera el corazón. Porque, si alguien sentía la muerte de Erwin más que nadie, ese era él. Y yo, lo único que había hecho, era cuestionar su decisión y, por extensión, su autoridad. Había sido egoísta, había pensado más en mí que en lo que él pudiera estar pasando él y, por eso, no sabía cómo arreglar todo el daño que le había causado.

Me acerqué al caballo que había tomado prestado y, a duras penas, conseguí subirme sobre él de nuevo. Cada vez que hacía algún esfuerzo, mis costillas, aún sin soldar del todo, se resentían. Por eso, cuando había comentado lo que deseaba hacer, Jean había sido el primero en advertirme sobre ello. Desde lo sucedido en Shiganshina, Jean no paraba de darme sermones por cada cosa que hacía, lo que ya empezaba a molestarme, pero, por otra parte, tampoco se lo reprochaba. Recordaba nuestro regreso a Rose y cómo la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de mi boca. Tuvo que ser muy traumático para todos, pero en especial para él, porque le había insistido durante todo el trayecto que me encontraba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. No obstante, y aunque en parte el chico tenía razón, tenía muchas cosas por arreglar y, antes de conversar con Hange de lo que fuera de lo que me quisiera hablar, deseaba dejar zanjados esos asuntos. Uno de ellos era visitar a Erwin y Moblit al cementerio, el otro era visitar a la madre de este último.

Había conocido a Hilda Berner durante la operación en Trost, cuando la Legión de Reconocimiento había sido perseguida por la Policía Militar por conspirar contra la corona y el gobierno. Se trataba de una mujer regordeta de mejillas sonrosadas y un enorme corazón. Tan grande que, según me había dicho mi madre, había permanecido junto a mí durante los días en los que había estado inconsciente, aun cuando su hijo acababa de fallecer. Sin embargo, desde que había despertado, no había vuelto a saber de ella. No sabía si era porque quería que me centrara en mi recuperación o porque le resultaba imposible enfrentarse a mí, pues yo seguía con vida y Moblit, no.

Historia fue la única que pudo responderme sobre su paradero. No la encontraría en su casa, sino en el orfanato que Historia inauguró tras convertirse en reina. La mujer, posiblemente, para intentar apaciguar el dolor de la pérdida, se había centrado en otros y ahora trabajaba sin descanso para aquellos niños huérfanos a los que Historia les había dado un hogar.

La incesante lluvia no se había detenido y un rayo cruzó el cielo, iluminando momentáneamente las nubes negras. Bajé del caballo, que dejé atado bajo un porche de la casa para que se mojara lo menos posible y caminé hasta la puerta del orfanato, esquivando los enormes charcos que se habían formado. Al abrir la puerta, el trueno del rayo que había caído hacía unos segundos retumbó a lo lejos.

—¡_ _ _ _!

Un par de niños, que estaban justo en el pasillo, me reconocieron en seguida. Los dos corrieron hacia mí y comenzaron a dar saltos a mi alrededor. No esperaba que me recordaran, pues habían pasado varias semanas desde mi última visita, así que me sentí especialmente ilusionada por ello.

—Esperad, no os acerquéis. No quiero que os mojéis —les dije mientras me quitaba la capa y la colgaba en un perchero en la entrada. Las gotas de agua caían sin cesar por la tela empapada formando pequeños charcos en el suelo de madera vieja, incluso había comenzado a calarse a través de la prenda y mi chaqueta del uniforme estaba húmeda.

—¿Estás bien? —uno de los niños hizo un puchero— Nos dijeron que estabas malita.

—Sí —sonreí, revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente—, pero ya estoy mucho mejor.

—¿Has venido a jugar? —preguntó una niña.

—Después. Ahora es importante que hable con alguien. Me han dicho que Hilda Berner trabaja aquí.

—¿La señora Berner?

—¡Sí! ¡Está en la cocina! —la niña señaló hacia una de las puertas.

—¿Y después jugarás?

—Sí, lo prometo.

—¡Bien! —el niño cogió la mano de la pequeña y tiró de ella— ¡Vamos a decírselo al resto! —y los dos salieron corriendo por el pasillo.

Sacudí mis botas llenas de barro en la entrada antes de adentrarme en el pasillo. Giré por una de las habitaciones principales, que hacía las veces de comedor para los niños, y, finalmente, me topé con la cocina. La puerta estaba abierta. Se escuchaba ruido de cacharros y, por un instante, la figura de Hilda Berner quedó perfectamente encuadrada en el marco de la puerta. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de mi presencia. Al verme, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, pero, después, su expresión se ablandó y me sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Qué haces ahí de pie? Vamos, pasa.

Algo dubitativa, entré en la cocina. Estaba mucho más ordenada de lo que recordaba. La mujer parecía haber terminado de recoger.

—Te haré algo caliente de beber —se acercó a mí y me quitó la chaqueta—. Tienes la ropa húmeda. Es mejor que te tomes algo para que entres en calor —colgó la prenda en una silla y, a continuación, rebuscó una tetera que comenzó a llenar de agua.

Me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que me hablaba. Era como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si estuviera ante mí la misma mujer de siempre.

Mientras preparaba el té, un silencio se estableció entre nosotras. Yo la observé hacer. No resultó una situación incómoda, sino que a ambas nos invadió una sensación de familiaridad y nostalgia.

—Ten —colocó frente a mí un vaso con el té recién hecho—. ¿Quieres algo de comer? No tengo gran cosa porque debo ir al mercado a comprar, pero con este tiempo me es imposible.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

—Estás mucho más delgada —pronunció con detenimiento—. Supongo que es normal después de todo. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

—S-Sí. Eso creo. Voy poco a poco, porque tampoco se sabe con exactitud el daño que sufrieron mis órganos.

Hilda, sentada frente a mí, me tomó ambas manos con fuerza.

—Cómo me alegro de que estés aquí, _ _ _ _.

Tragué saliva. La madre de Moblit era una mujer extraordinaria. Yo pensaba que me odiaría por vivir, pero parecía todo lo contrario.

—Yo…

—No tienes que decirme nada —me interrumpió—. Espero que hayas llorado todo lo que tenías que llorar. Es bueno.

Me mordí el labio. Había llorado mucho, sí, y, aun así, no me parecía suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.

—Pero tengo que disculparme. Le prometí que le protegería y… —sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta— Lo intenté, de verdad. Quise llegar a él, pero estaba muy lejos y, por más que lo intenté alcanzar, nunca llegué —las lágrimas, que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, comenzaron a derramarse sin control—. Aún me quema la garganta cada vez que pronuncio su nombre. Es como si el grito que di antes de que todo saltara por los aires se hubiera quedado tatuado en mi garganta para siempre. ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar a él? Él era una buena persona y un gran profesional. ¿Por qué no pude ser yo la que se muriera aquel día?

—No vuelvas a decir eso.

—Y tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de olvidar su cara en algún momento. Ya no puedo casi ni cerciorarme de cómo era su voz.

—Escúchame muy bien, _ _ _ _ —Hilda me soltó una mano para limpiarse con el pulgar una lágrima que caía por su mejilla—. Eres joven y no deberías vivir con arrepentimientos. Hay veces que, por mucho que lo intentemos, no tenemos éxito. Pero solo merece la pena porque lo intentamos —la mujer sonrió—. Lo que has dicho de Moblit era muy bonito, era un joven especial. Lo sé. Todos los días de mi vida voy a echarlo de menos y jamás desaparecerá el dolor que siento en mi pecho, pero tú tienes algo grande por lo que seguir viviendo. Sé que él habría odiado verte llorar así y culparte por una muerte a la que todos los familiares que tienen soldados en las Tropas de Reconocimiento intentan mentalizarse desde el momento en el que esa persona decide unirse a ellos. He llorado y seguiré llorando cuando recuerde que estoy sola, pero tú tienes a gente que todavía te quiere y mi hijo será solo un mal recuerdo que te hizo mejorar como persona.

—No está sola —pronuncié con determinación—. No voy a dejar que piense así, no mientras esté yo aquí. Y jamás olvidaré a Moblit. No permitiré que nadie le olvide.

—Sabes que no me debes nada, ¿verdad? —Hilda me miró con cierta preocupación.

—Moblit y yo-

—Erais amigos —completó por mí. La miré sorprendida—. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Las madres tenemos un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Teníais una buena relación, pero no había nada más entre ambos. Otra cosa es que en un futuro no hubiera podido surgir algo entre los dos.

—Siento si le hice creer lo contrario en algún momento —me sentía realmente mal por ello.

—No te preocupes —Hilda emitió una leve risa—. Las madres nos damos cuenta de otras cosas. Pero, al igual que a ti, me encantaba ver la cara de bobalicón que se le quedaba a mi hijo.

—Le daba mucha vergüenza —ambas reímos al recordar aquello, el rostro redondeado de Moblit y sus carnosas mejillas sonrosadas, el temblor de su voz y las gotas de sudor que le caían.

Un silencio se estableció de nuevo entre nosotras, una sonrisa repleta de nostalgia dibujada en nuestros rostros. Observé con detenimiento el rostro de la mujer. Aunque Hilda tenía el pelo mucho más claro, me resultó asombroso lo mucho que físicamente su hijo se parecía a ella. Yo echaba de menos la compañía de Moblit, pero Hilda sería la que más de menos lo echaba, por eso seguramente había decidido ayudar en el orfanato. Cuando te quedabas a solas, era cuando los pensamientos más negativos te asaltaban. Era mejor tener la mente ocupada.

—¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer ahora? —se interesó finalmente.

—Limpiar la Muralla María de titanes, aunque yo no podré participar activamente.

—Es una misión muy peligrosa.

—Al contrario —repliqué satisfecha—. Están trabajando en el prototipo de una especie de guillotina. La idea es atraer a titanes hasta el muro y, desde lo alto, habrá una hoja que caerá desde una estructura, cortándoles en la nuca. La comandante está bastante ilusionada con el proyecto. A mí me tocará la parte aburrida, que es pasar informes a limpio, hacer todo el papeleo —me encogí de hombros.

—Eso de la guillotina es fantástico. Así dejará de morir gente —la mujer se llevó la mano al pecho. Su mirada se desvió momentáneamente hacia la venta. Fuera seguía diluviando—. Tras leer lo que dijo la prensa, esa historia sobre Eldia y Marley, tuve mucho miedo, pero también me sentí esperanzada. Esa gente no murió en vano. La muerte de mi hijo sirvió para algo.

—Sí —suspiré. Puse mis manos alrededor de la taza, todavía caliente—. Asusta saber que hemos estado tanto tiempo aislados del resto del mundo. Me preguntó si serán como nosotros. Parece que están más desarrollados científicamente que nosotros. No sé cuál puede ser el siguiente paso. ¿Hablar con la gente que haya al otro lado? No sabemos nada de ellos.

—Es normal tener miedo.

—¡Miccah se ha vuelto a caer! —un niño de unos cinco años irrumpió en la cocina.

—Hay que ver… —Hilda se puso en pie— ¿Pero qué ha hecho ese niño esta vez?

—¡Se ha caído por el hueco de la escalera!

—No se os puede dejar solos.

Hilda salió por la puerta de la cocina a toda prisa y yo la seguí de cerca. En la entrada, varios niños se arremolinaban alrededor de alguien. Hilda dio varias palmadas, captando su atención, y los niños se apartaron inmediatamente. Los más mayores consolaban a algunos de los pequeños, que lloraban asustados. Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, había un niño de no más de 10 años. Tenía la piel muy morena. Su pelo era negro como el carbón, largo y despeinado en todas direcciones. Tenía la nariz respingona y varias heridas en sus piernas asomaban por sus pantalones cortos de color gris oscuro.

—¿A quién se le ocurre saltar por el hueco de la escalera? —Hilda puso los brazos en jarras, reprimiendo a todos.

—Estábamos jugando a los exploradores.

—Déjeme echarle un vistazo, señora Berner —me acerqué al niño para observarle mejor. Al agacharme, me fulminó con la mirada—. Tranquilo, soy médico.

—No se fía mucho de la gente —me explicó Hilda—. Lo trajeron hace cosa de un mes. Es como un salvaje y se comporta como tal. Está todo el día ensuciándose, armando jaleo y haciéndose heridas por hacer lo que no debe —el niño le sacó la lengua, por lo que Hilda le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

—¿Te duele algo? —le pregunté. El niño se sostenía el brazo derecho. Lo tomé con ambas manos e intenté moverlo.

—¡Ay! —su voz era menos aguda de lo que a priori parecería por su aspecto aniñado.

—Perdón. Tengo que hacerte un poco más de daño —volví a moverlo y el niño protestó nuevamente—. No es nada muy importante —me giré para mirar a Hilda y, después, posé mi atención en el niño de nuevo para explicarle qué tenía—. Simplemente te has dislocado el hombro al caerte. Tendrás también muchos moratones y dolores en los próximos días. Lo malo de estas caídas es que esos dolores empiezan a sentirse horas después.

—¿Qué significa que se ha dislocado el hombro? —una niña, de cabello castaño corto con las puntas peinadas hacia fuera y grandes ojos negros, me observaba con curiosidad. No me había percatado hasta ese momento de que estaba ahí, pero la tenía completamente pegada a mí, como una lapa.

—Significa que la parte superior del hueso del brazo se ha salido de la articulación con el omóplato —le expliqué, señalando en su propio cuerpo las zonas.

—¿Y eso cómo se cura?

—De forma muy sencilla —sonreí con inocencia. Tomé con firmeza el brazo del niño y, con un gesto rápido, moví el brazo. Sus huesos hicieron un crujido y el niño soltó un grito por el dolor—. ¡Listo! —moví su brazo para cerciorarme de que todo estaba en su sitio y éste podía moverse de nuevo con mayor naturalidad.

—Iré a por unas vendas… —Hilda rodó los ojos.

—¡Puag! ¡Qué asco! —dijeron algunos niños tras haber escuchado el sonido de los huesos.

—¡Pues a mí me sigue doliendo! —protestó el crío.

—Porque el dolor no desaparece así como así —Hilda volvió rápidamente y me tendió unas vendas—. Te pondré el brazo en cabestrillo. Llévalo durante diez días y nada de hacer estupideces.

—Venga, vosotros volved a lo vuestro —les dijo Hilda a los niños—. _ _ _ _ vendará a Miccah. Podrá jugar con vosotros en casa, pero no salir a jugar. Nada de balones, ni escalada, ni saltos por las camas, ¿me habéis oído? Miccah se tiene que curar.

Los niños asintieron y siguieron a la mujer hacia otra habitación. Sin embargo, la niña que me había preguntado seguía pegada a mí.

—¿Tú no vas con el resto? —le pregunté.

—No. Yo me quiero quedar a aquí.

—Qué pesada eres, Enid —bufó el niño—. Es que eres tonta.

—Eh —fruncí el ceño—. No deberías hablar así a tu amiga.

—No es mi amiga. Es una pesada y no me deja en paz. Siempre quiere saber qué estoy haciendo.

—Es que siempre está haciendo experimentos extraños y cosas con las plantas, pero nunca me deja mirar.

—¿Y no sería más fácil si la dejaras jugar contigo?

—Bromeas, ¿no? —el niño enarcó una ceja y me sentí sumamente estúpida por el hecho de que un niño estuviera siendo tan condescendiente conmigo—. Yo no juego a cosas de críos.

—¿No es eso un poco pretencioso? —corté un trozo de venda y comencé a enrollarla en su brazo con rapidez— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez?

—¡Tengo doce! —protestó, visiblemente ofendido, lo que hizo reír a la niña— ¡Tú no te rías!

—Perdón, perdón —me excusé—. Pareces más pequeño.

—Es lo que le dice todo el mundo —la niña rio de nuevo.

—¡Pues ya está! —sonreí satisfecha. El niño comprobó su brazo y chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado por su lesión— Intenta no meterte en líos, ¿de acuerdo? —le ayudé a incorporarse—. Debería irme, aunque prometí a tus amigos que jugaría con ellos —miré por si estaba Hilda cerca, para despedirme.

—O-Oye —el niño se sonrojó—. Llevas uniforme.

Parpadeé confusa y me miré la ropa.

—Sí, Soy miembro de las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

—¡Qué pasote! —sus ojos se iluminaron—¡Pues palmaron casi todos en la misión! ¡Qué meritazo! Jo, tía, y encima eres médico.

—¿Quién demonios te ha enseñado a hablar así? —enarqué una ceja.

—¿Has tratado muchos desmembramientos o cosas igual de repugnantes? —insistió.

—¿En serio quieres saber algo así?

—Yo también quiero —la niña se mantuvo medio escondida, aferrada a mi brazo.

Sonreí. Me agaché para darle un toque más íntimo y los dos niños se acercaron a mí, expectantes.

—Traté la amputación de un brazo, que había sido arrancado por la boca de un titán, con un palo y un trozo de tela que corté de mi chaqueta del uniforme —desgraciadamente, eso era lo más impresionante que había hecho. Me había unido hacía poco a las Tropas de Reconocimiento y solo había ido a un par de misiones desde entonces.

—¡Qué caña! —el niño parecía verdaderamente emocionado— ¡Yo también quiero ser médico de las Tropas de Reconocimiento!

—Y yo.

—Tú no vales, Enid —el niño habló con tono burlón—. Eres demasiado miedica y debilucha.

—Seré médico —la niña frunció el ceño.

—A ver, un momento —intervine para que la cosa no fuera a mayores—. ¿Cuántos años tenéis?

—Doce —respondieron los dos a la vez.

—Miccah, Enid, tendréis que esforzaros muy duro y entrenar mucho. Pero, si queréis ser médicos de la legión, eso implica que deberéis estudiar mucho también. Sois conscientes de ello, ¿verdad? —Los niños asintieron. Sonreí—. Pero sé que conseguiréis entrar. Os estaré esperando.

—¡Sí! —dijeron los dos con determinación.

—¿Te marchas ya? —Hilda se asomó a la entrada.

—Sí. Ya he tenido suficientes emociones por hoy y me canso muy pronto. Mis costillas aún no han curado.

—¿Tus costillas? —preguntó Miccah— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te las rompiste? ¿Y eso duele mucho? ¿Sangraste?

—¿Por qué eres tan preguntón? —Hilda puso los brazos en jarras.

—Cuando entres en la legión, te lo contaré todo —le guiñé un ojo.

—¿Vas a entrar en la legión? —la mujer miró sorprendida al niño.

—Sí. Y yo también —respondió Enid.

—Pues tendréis que esforzaros mucho —la mujer sonrió—. No es fácil.

—¡Seremos médicos de las Tropas de Reconocimiento!

—¡Pues sí que aspiráis vosotros dos alto! —Hilda emitió una carcajada— ¿Y dónde pensáis aprender todo lo que tenéis que saber de medina?

—Y yo que sé —Miccah se encogió de hombros—. Para eso está ella —el niño hizo un gesto con la cabeza en mi dirección.

—¿Le has preguntado acaso?

—Ni falta que hace, ¿no? Debería sentirse halagada de que queramos ser médicos de la legión.

—¿Pero cómo tienes tanta cara? —Hilda le dio un capón en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Ay —el niño se rascó en la zona.

Reí y me giré para recoger mi capa, aún empapada. Ese niño era un caradura, pero me hacía gracia su actitud.

—Espera. No te vayas todavía —Hilda se giró para hablarle a Enid—. Enid, sube al despacho y, en uno de mis cajones, hay una carta. Tráela, corre —la niña asintió y corrió escaleras arriba—. Voy a por tu chaqueta, que te la olvidas en la cocina.

—Es buena, ¿eh? —le comenté a Miccah en el breve periodo de tiempo que estuvimos solos en la entrada.

—No está mal —el niño se encogió de hombros, pero por la forma en la que apartó la vista supe que en realidad la apreciaba más de lo que parecía—. A veces parece que está un poco sola.

—Pues aseguraos de que eso no sea así, ¿vale?

Miccah asintió con determinación.

—Será esta mi primera misión —apretó el puño.

Poco después, tanto Hilda como Enid regresaron. La mujer me entregó la chaqueta, para admiración de Miccah al ver las alas de la libertad bordadas en la espalda. Tras ponérmela, me coloqué de nuevo la capa.

—Ten —Hilda me entregó un sobre que pesaba. Lo miré interrogante—. Es para ti. Cuando me dijeron que despertaste, lo preparé para ti, pero tengo que reconocer que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarte —tragué saliva—. No lo abras todavía —Hilda me lo quitó de las manos. Apartó mi capa y lo metió en un bolsillo de mi chaqueta—. Léelo a solas y recuerda que no me debes nada. Ni a mí ni a mi hijo. ¿Me lo prometes? —guardé silencio— Dime que me lo prometes.

—S-Sí. Se lo prometo.

—Bien —Hilda me dio un breve abrazo.

Desde la puerta, Hilda, Miccah y Enid me despidieron, pidiéndome que les hiciera otra visita pronto. Tras subirme al caballo, les hice un gesto con la mano y regresé al cuartel. Aunque la lluvia aún no había cesado, parecía que el grueso de la tormenta había pasado mientras me encontraba en el orfanato.

Al llegar al cuartel, dos jovencitos que se encontraban en el establo me ayudaron a bajar del caballo y se encargaron ellos del animal. Busqué un pasillo tranquilo en el cuartel, iluminado por varias antorchas, y saqué la carta, que permanecía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. La observé unos instantes antes de abrirla, temerosa de lo que pudiera haber en su interior y, sobre todo, inquieta por lo que Hilda me había dicho.

Dentro, había un papel perfectamente doblado. Al desplegarlo, se trataba de una carta escrita con letra clara y limpia. Identifiqué aquella caligrafía inmediatamente como la de Moblit. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estómago. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y el papel se agitaba en mis temblorosas manos.

 _Querida madre,_

 _Te hago llegar esta carta que he escrito en nuestros últimos momentos antes de partir a Shiganshina, a pesar de que nos hayamos visto hace solo unas horas. He estado reflexionando y me resulta mucho más fácil plasmar por escrito lo que te quiero contar y el favor que te quiero pedir._

 _No sabemos qué nos esperará en esta misión, pero finalmente he comprendido aquellas palabras que siempre me repetías: es importante encontrar el pilar que sostenga tu vida. Quizás es precipitado y es posible que también me pierda otras oportunidades de encontrar a alguien que sea más adecuado para mí, pero, tras regresar de esta misión, quiero pedirle a _ _ _ _ que se convierta en mi esposa._

 _Aunque a ella no me unen lazos románticos y sus sentimientos por otra persona son muy fuertes, confío plenamente en que entre nosotros podría surgir algo. Tampoco habría que forzar nada, ya que nuestra dinámica no cambiaría. No obstante, me asusta el pensar que nadie comprendería el dolor y los riesgos por los que tenemos que pasar en nuestro trabajo. No obstante, ella lo haría. Y sería una carga que llevaríamos los dos juntos._

 _Sé que ella aceptará mi proposición, porque, al igual que yo, ella también me necesita a su lado para ser su ancla y estoy convencido de que la persona de la que está enamorada no le puede dar eso en su totalidad. Por eso, y esperando que me disculpes por mi atrevimiento, querría pedirte la reliquia que te entregó la abuela el día de tu boda para ofrecérsela a _ como regalo._

 _Espero que lo comprendas._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Tu hijo_

Tras acabar de leerla, sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Miré en el interior del sobre y aquello que sentía que pesaba era, efectivamente, una cadena. La saqué, aún con manos temblorosas. En ella había un colgante con una piedrecita en el centro de color ámbar. La forja de alrededor de la piedra no estaba del todo pulida, lo que señalaba su antigüedad y que se trataba de, posiblemente, el único objeto con cierto valor que poseía la familia Berner.

Necesitaba moverme de allí. Caminé por los pasillos del cuartel a grandes zancadas. Sentía que me faltaba el aire. Choqué con alguien mientras buscaba la enfermería, pero mi garganta estaba tan cerrada que fui incapaz de pronunciar un 'perdón' en voz alta.

Tanteé en mi bolsillo hasta dar con las llaves de la enfermería. Metí una de ellas en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, cerrándola con rapidez a mi espalda. La situación estaba tranquila y nadie me molestaría ni se acercaría hasta allí. Cerca del escritorio, me puse de cuclillas e intenté dar bocanadas de aire para recuperar la compostura. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón en las sienes. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué Hilda había decidido compartir conmigo algo así? Moblit y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente, no lo había olvidado, pero era doloroso que me lo recordaran de esa manera.

—_ _ _ _ —la voz de Levi sonó a mi espalda, aunque a mí me parecía lejana.

—Estoy bien —le dije, aun dando bocanadas de aire.

—Idiota, te has chocado conmigo en el pasillo y yo diría que no lo estás. Por eso te he seguido.

Comencé a sollozar. ¿Por qué Levi tenía el dudoso donde aparecer siempre cuando más vulnerable era? Levi permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, impasible. _Qué situación tan patética_ , pensé.

—Lo siento —murmuré. Me sentía mareada—. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento —pronuncié en voz cada vez más alta—. Sé que las veces que te lo diga no serán suficientes. Tenías razón y no debería haberme guardado las cosas para mí —no me atrevía ni a mirarle. ¿Me estaría observando con desprecio? ¿Seguiría con su habitual expresión estoica en el rostro?—. Y mírame ahora. Soy un desastre andante —sostuve la carta y el collar con fuerza—. Me he dado cuenta de que habría dado mi vida por Moblit. Lo habría hecho de verdad y no porque le hice la promesa a su madre, sino porque él de verdad me importaba. Me habría pedido matrimonio después de esto. ¡Su madre me ha dado el único objeto de valor de su familia! Y lo peor es que, aunque mis sentimientos por él ni siquiera se acercan a lo que siento por ti, le habría dicho que sí. Porque habría sido muy feliz junto a él —me sorbí la nariz—. Así que, perdóname, por favor. Perdóname por hacerte daño una y otra vez, por esa bofetada en Shiganshina que no te merecías, por haberte dado la espalda con la muerte de Erwin, por no haber sido el pilar que necesitas.

Cuando acabé, solo se escuchaba mi llanto en la habitación. Con mis manos, intenté limpiarme las lágrimas. Me sentía abrumada por un cúmulo de sentimientos variados. Esperaba escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la enfermería, pero nunca sonó. Levi no se marchó, sino que habló.

—Levántate —pronunció con voz autoritaria—. Levántate —insistió, al ver que no me movía.

Poco a poco, me puse en pie. Me dolían las costillas. Me giré y saqué el valor necesario para enfrentarlo. Me sorprendí al comprobar que Levi no me miraba con desprecio ni odio, sino con compasión y tristeza. Sus bonitos ojos grises brillaban en la penumbra.

—Te perdono —dijo con simpleza—. Pero no en lo de Moblit.

Sentí como si me apuñalaran en el pecho. No obstante, siguió hablando.

—No te perdonaría que te sintieras culpable por aceptar su proposición de matrimonio. Yo te habría empujado a hacerlo. Te mereces ser feliz y esa es una felicidad que yo no te podré dar. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Aparté la mirada. Sabía cómo era Levi, sabía que era incapaz de comprometerse de ese modo.

—Guarda ese colgante —añadió—. Cuídalo por Moblit. Seguramente su madre no tendrá más familia, él era hijo único. Preferirá que lo tengas tú, que fuiste una gran amiga para él.

Observé el colgante en mi mano y me lo puse alrededor del cuello. El colgante caía hasta la altura de la clavícula. Quizás me daría suerte, igual que me dio suerte el collar de Maverick en la misión a Shiganshina.

Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en ella. Di unos golpecitos en el colchón para acomodarlo. Me sentía agotada y me apetecía tumbarme un rato.

—He conocido hoy a dos niños del orfanato que me han dicho que quieren unirse a las Tropas de Reconocimiento —cambié de tema radicalmente. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero tuve la impresión de que tanto Levi como yo lo necesitábamos. Ese era un episodio de nuestra relación que ambos preferíamos zanjado.

—¿Y no les has persuadido para que no lo hagan?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Podrían morir.

—Ya. Igual que nosotros —me recosté. El colchón de la cama de la enfermería era algo más blando de lo que me gustaría, pero me serviría para descansar un poco.

Vi que Levi permanecía en pie. Me hice a un lado y, sin tener que decirle nada, el moreno se movió y acostó a mi lado en la cama. Tumbados los dos de costado, Levi pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Enterró su nariz en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, y no pude evitar emitir una risita al hacerme cosquillas su pausada respiración en mi piel. Clavó sus afilados ojos sobre mí, me acarició el rostro y posó sus labios de forma breve sobre los míos. Finalmente, cambió de posición en la cama, quedando más abajo, y apoyó su frente contra mi pecho. Sonreí y enterré mi mano en su fino pelo negro, acariciándolo con ternura.

—Lo siento —volví a repetir, aunque sabía que él no quería que me disculpara más—. He tenido tiempo para reflexionar desde mi rabieta y hay actitudes que me gustaría no repetir. No solo porque ahora soy la tercera más mayor de la legión, sino porque de verdad quiero convertirme en alguien en quien la gente pueda fijarse. Espero estar a la altura.

—Has cambiado —pronunció Levi con sus ojos cerrados—. Fuiste a Shiganshina siendo una mocosa y has regresado de allí como una mujer que es más consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor —hizo una pausa—. Y eso es muy bueno.

Poco a poco, la respiración de Levi se fue acompasando. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de las grandes bolsas que había bajo sus ojos. Sabía que el capitán dormía poco, pero ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado sin conciliar el sueño? Dejé que durmiera abrazado a mí y, por primera vez, vi su rostro relajado, como si tuviera entre mis brazos a un niño pequeño.

Sin embargo, en algún momento, a mí también me pudo el cansancio. En brazos de Levi, me sentía segura, protegida y aislada del mundo, como si el tiempo a nuestro alrededor se hubiera detenido.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**  
 **Ya estoy de vuelta y mucho antes de lo esperado, supongo. Ahora en verano la cosa está mucho más tranquila y dispongo de más tiempo para escribir, aunque tampoco quiero ir muy rápido porque no deseo ir demasiado pegada al manga.**  
 **Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y os pido que, tanto en este como en el anterior, os fijéis en pequeños detalles. Siento no poder deciros nada más, porque si no os spoilearía lo que viene, pero creo que os va a gustar mucho.**

 **Selene : Lo curioso es que no eres la única que me ha comentado que le agrada Maverick. Tenía pensado igualmente que saliera más, pero definitivamente ahora tengo muchos más motivos para hacerlo viendo el éxito que está teniendo. También, y no menos importante, gracias por haber comentado finalmente tras un tiempo leyendo esta historia. Espero que me dejes más a menudo tus impresiones :)**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama : Qué está pasando con tus mega reviews? :_( Nah es bromi. La verdad es que el anterior capítulo no daba para mucho, pero creo que esté sí tiene más salseo jaja Y me alegra leer que parte del cap te pareciera incómodo. Eso era lo que pretendía xD**

 **Zenakou Theories : Por supuesto que Levi y rayis se iban a arreglar, se quieren demasiado (?). A partir de ahora espero poder empezar a escribir una relación mucho más madura entre los dos. Rayis ha aprendido definitivamente de sus errores y será una persona nueva.**

 **~ ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
